Lego house
by Jess Kyu Criss
Summary: Si el corazón humano está hecho de pequeñas y coloridas piezas de lego ¿puede construirse todo de nuevo aunque la distancia y el olvido junto con un amor inesperado parecen haberlo destruido todo? Kurt y Blaine habrán de descubrirlo poco a poco, aprender a construir de nuevo...
1. Don t forget me

**Lego house**

**Capitulo 1. Don´t forget me**

" _Éramos dos y un solo corazón" François Villon_

La miras. Te acercas a ella y tomas su mano "¿qué le sucede?" piensas. Eres aún muy pequeño para comprenderlo del todo pero sabes que ella ya no está ahí, contigo. Ella te mira como tratando de entender por qué le sonríes. Ella no te conoce. No te recuerda. Tienes miedo. Papá te ha dicho que cuando la veas así tienes que abrazarla, que después de un rato ella habrá de reconocerte y eso es lo que haces. Porque aunque eres pequeño te duele verla así. Rodeas sus piernas con tus pequeños brazos y mientras ella pone sus manos suaves sobre tu cabello oscuro cierras los ojos y dices una y otra vez "recuérdame mami, no me olvides, a mi no mamá, a mi no".

Y parece que ella te escucha porque también te rodea con sus brazos y sonríe. Ha vuelto a sonreír. Sientes de nuevo en sus manos ese calor que siempre has sentido. No, ella no te ha olvidado. Tu madre sabe quién eres y eso te hace muy feliz. No quieres pensar que algún día ella te olvidará para siempre, no quieres imaginar cómo será eso. Olvido. Odias esa palabra, no sabes muy bien qué es lo que significa pero sabes que duele como ninguna otra palabra en el universo. No mamá, no me olvides.

-¿Qué tal estuvo la escuela, Blainey?- dice ella separándose un poco de ti.- ¿tienes ya un amigo?

Tienes ganas de reír pero ya no lo haces, no como antes. Llevas más de un año en la escuela y ella sigue haciéndote esa pregunta, si tienes ya un amigo. Suspiras con algo de cansancio y después sonríes. Papá también te ha dicho que debes ser paciente, que debes ser comprensivo y que por encima de todo tienes que seguir amándola. Porque aunque a veces mamá se porte extraño, aunque mamá a veces te pregunte quién eres tú, ella sigue siendo la misma de antes. Ella es tu madre, Isabella Anderson, quien te ama a ti a tu hermana, quien a pesar de todo sigue amando a papá también. Así que dejas la mochila de la escuela en el sillón de la sala y vuelves a acercarte a ella. Te sientas a su lado y sin dejar de mirar su sonrisa decides contarle todo otra vez.

Claro que tienes un amigo. El mejor amigo que pudieras haber encontrado en el mundo.

-Se llama Kurt- le dices y no puedes evitar sonreír cuando pronuncias su nombre- sus ojos son muy azules mamá, como los del abuelo ¿sabes? Él es muy divertido, es el único niño que me habla en la escuela. Los demás dicen que soy un fenómeno que siempre está cantando sin que nadie se lo pida y que mi madre es…

Guardas silencio. No quieres decirlo porque sabes que esas palabras van a herirla. No quieres decirle que todos en la escuela siempre te miran de forma extraña. Hay algo en sus ojos que te hace sentir inferior a todos los demás. Es como si ellos tuvieran algo que tú nunca tendrás y no entiendes qué es. Porque tú estás seguro de que lo tienes todo, de que no hay algo que te haga falta. Tu papá es por mucho el ser más maravilloso del planeta entero y lo amas. Amas verlo pintar cada tarde, sabes aunque él no te lo diga, que Evan Anderson podría ser feliz pintando toda su vida pero él tiene que trabajar. Te ha dicho que las medicinas de mamá no son baratas y que tú y Hailey, tu hermana, tienen que ir a la universidad un día para poder tener una vida mejor de la que él puede darles. Tú no sabes qué es lo que papá quiera decir con ello pero no quieres decepcionarlo nunca. Y además crees que papá debería de pintar siempre porque cuando lo hace sus ojos se iluminan y tú eres feliz al mirarlo. Tú no sabes por qué él quiere una vida mejor para ti, tú crees que ya tienes una buena vida digan lo que digan los chicos en la escuela.

Por eso tampoco quieres contarle esas cosas a mamá. Ella sigue sonriendo, esperando a que tú decidas continuar con tu relato. Le has hablado de Kurt miles de veces y ella sigue sin poder recordarlo. Aunque, cuando mamá mira a aquel otro niño, cuando te mira a ti y a él corriendo por el jardín trasero de la casa, sabes que ella sabe perfectamente quién es él. Porque su sonrisa se hace dulce y los mira con mucha ternura. Tú sabes que aunque mamá no recuerde el nombre de Kurt, ella sabe que tú lo quieres mucho, como nunca podrás querer a otra persona en la galaxia.

-¿Qué dicen de mí tus compañeros, Blainey?- dice ella con una mirada triste.

Ahí está. Lo has hecho. No querías que mamá te mirara así, pero ahora lo hace y eso hace que te sientas realmente mal. Ella no merece saber que todos tus compañeros dicen que tu madre es una loca, que tu madre es una pobre mujer que se casó con un soñador que sólo ha traído desgracias a su vida. Todo mundo dice que tu madre no podrá cuidarte bien nunca, que ella terminará internada en algún lejano lugar mientras tu padre se vuelve peor persona de lo que ya es y tú y Hailey terminarán en una casa de adopción sin que nadie pueda evitarlo. Tú no comprendes muchas de esas palabras y sinceramente dudas que tus compañeros puedan entenderlas también. Ellos no saben cómo son tus padres. Hailey te ha dicho miles de veces que no debes de hacer caso de nada de lo que toda aquella gente estúpida diga.

Y tú le crees porque es tu hermana mayor, porque ella sabe un montón de cosas y porque sin que ella lo diga sabes que está muy triste también. Hailey tampoco tiene muchos amigos en el colegio. Tu hermana suele pasar todas las tardes hablando con la madre de Kurt. Tú también quieres mucho a la señora Hummel y de verdad agradeces que ella pueda hacer sentir mejor a Hailey. La señora Hummel está enseñando a cocinar a tu hermana y ella aprende rápido, tanto, que es ella quien ha tomado ahora las riendas de la cocina. Admiras a tu hermana, es una chica valiente y fuerte y has decidido ser como ella. Tú tampoco vas a rendirte jamás, tú tampoco dejarás que alguien pueda lastimarte a ti o a tu familia.

-Dicen que eres una mamá muy especial- dices tú haciendo que la sonrisa en la cara de tu madre reaparezca- pero ellos nunca podrán entender cuánto.

La abrazas de nuevo y ella ríe. Te gusta mucho cuando tu madre ríe porque entonces piensas que todo está bien. Ella se levanta del sillón y te toma en brazos como cuando eras más pequeño y no te soltaba sino hasta que papá llegaba y decía "Isabella, deja que Blainey camine más, vas a malcriarlo mucho". Ella empieza a tararear una canción muy alegre. Es tu canción, sólo tuya y de tu madre. No te ha soltado, sigue sosteniéndote en sus brazos porque a pesar de que tienes ya ocho años, eres un poco bajito y muy delgado para tu edad. Ella canta entonces y tú cantas a su lado, sabes aquellas palabras aunque no están dichas en el idioma que todos tus compañeros hablan. Tu padre suele decir que la sangre italiana que correr pos tus venas y las venas de tu madre se hizo presente desde el principio. Tu primera palabra no fue en inglés, siempre preferiste hablar en italiano.

"Passera, passera…"

Tu madre sigue cantando y tú también sigues haciéndolo. Es en momentos como ese cuando te preguntas por qué todos dicen que tu vida es un infierno. No lo es. Tu madre siempre llena tu vida de dicha, igual que tu padre y tu hermana. Y ahora también tienes a Kurt y él hace que tú sonrías con más frecuencia en la escuela también. Kurt es una persona realmente colorida, como lo dice tu padre quien también le ha tomado cariño a tu amigo. Papá te dijo una vez que el color del alma de Kurt es de ese tipo de tono que hace que una pintura sea especial siempre, que el color de Kurt hace que todos sea hermoso de alguna forma y aunque no comprendiste muy bien qué quiso decir tu padre con eso, sabes que es cierto. Kurt Hummel siempre hace de todo algo muy especial.

Lo conociste la primera mañana en el colegio, tenias miedo. Te acercaste a la puerta sintiendo tu corazón intranquilo. Trataste de respirar con normalidad pero el aire se negaba a entrar en tus pulmones. La profesora te miró con una sonrisa comprensiva y te señaló el lugar que había a lado de un niño un poco más alto que tú. Él volteó a mirarte y cuando sus ojos azules se encontraron con tus pupilas color avellana él sonrió de una forma muy bonita, tan bonita, que sentiste que tu corazón se calmaba de pronto.

Tu papá te dijo, cuando volviste de la escuela y le hablaste de la sonrisa de Kurt Hummel que hay sonrisas que siempre te darán el valor de hacer cosas que tú nunca creíste hacer. Y al día siguiente, cuando Kurt te llamó por tu nombre antes de entrar al salón y te sonrió de nuevo entendiste lo que papá quería decirte. Porque cuando miras la sonrisa de Kurt todo es un poco más fácil. Porque cuando él te dice que toda la gente que no te habla es realmente tonta te sientes mejor. Y no quieres tener otro amigo, con Kurt es suficiente y él también te ha dicho lo mismo. Kurt te quiere y tú lo quieres a él y sabes que los dos van a ser amigos para siempre.

El timbre de la puerta suena y te apresuras a abrir. Cuando lo haces tu sonrisa se hace más brillante porque Kurt está ahí. Él también sonríe y como siempre lo hace te abraza un largo rato antes de soltarte y decirte:

-Hola Blaine, mamá y Hailey están preparando pastel y dijeron que podía venir a verte, no te molesta ¿verdad?

Tú niegas con la cabeza rápidamente y lo tomas de la mano, llevándolo hacia tu madre. Ella los mira y sí, como habías pensado aquella sonrisa especial aparece en los labios de tu madre. Es como si ella supiera algo que tú no, pero ese algo es muy especial también. Es como si tu madre estuviera mirando el árbol de navidad lleno de luces, es como si tu madre estuviera mirando una de las cosas más hermosas del universo frente a sus ojos.

-Tú eres Kurt- dice ella revolviendo el cabello castaño de tu amigo.

-Hola, señora Anderson- dice Kurt. Él también está acostumbrado a que tu madre no lo reconozca siempre. Lo has presentado también muchas veces pero Kurt no se ríe. Kurt siempre le sonríe a tu madre y eso te hace muy feliz. Porque Kurt entiende y sabe muchas cosas que todas las otras personas no. Sabes que Kurt también quiere a tu madre.

-Llámame Isabella- dice ella sonriéndole a los dos- vayan a jugar al jardín, pero tengan cuidado ¿sí? Voy a preparar la cena para cuando papá y Hailey lleguen ¿vale? ¿Te gustan los macarrones con queso, Kurt?

-Sí- dice tu amigo sin borrar su sonrisa- suena delicioso señora Anders… Isabella.

Tu madre no dice nada más y se encamina hacia su alcoba. Sabes que ella no irá a la cocina. Sabes que lo más seguro es que tu madre se quedé sentada frente al espejo de su habitación hasta que papá llegue pero no dices nada. No quieres que Kurt te vea triste. Quieres estar con él toda la tarde porque hacer eso te hace sentir muy feliz. Papá dice que has tenido que crecer muy rápido, pero que aún eres un niño. Y te gusta ser un niño, y te gusta estar con Kurt.

-Tu mamá se ve bien, Blaine- dice Kurt tomando tu mano otra vez- además, hoy recordó mi nombre ¿no te hace eso feliz?

-Mucho- dices tú sonriendo con verdadera alegría- ¿crees que mejore, Kurt? Papá dice que está así porque no ha podido comprar sus medicinas.

-¿Por qué no me habías dicho?- dice tu amigo con una mueca algo enojada- pude haberte prestado algo de lo que papá me dio el domingo, debo de ser rico ¿sabes? Papá me dio diez dólares.

-Es mucho dinero- dices tú intentando sonreír- no te preocupes, papá dijo que vendería uno de sus cuadros.

-¿El de la casa de lego?- dice Kurt un poco preocupado- ese era mi favorito.

-No- dices tú tratando de tranquilizarlo- ese no, fue el de los girasoles. El de la casa de lego es nuestro, siempre lo ha dicho.

Kurt sonríe y tú estás feliz de que lo haga. No sabes cómo llamarle a ese sentimiento que brota en tu pecho cuando miras sonreír a Kurt pero es algo muy cálido y muy bello. Una vez trataste de contarle a tu papá de ese sentimiento, él te miró con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Le dijiste que cuando mirabas a Kurt era como ver el sol cada mañana o como correr entre la hierba. Le dijiste que no querías dejar de ver nunca esa sonrisa, que no imaginabas el mundo sin poder verla. Tu padre suspiró y dijo que estaba feliz por ti. Porque cuando uno puede encontrar ese tipo de sonrisas sin las cuales la vida no sería igual eres sin duda una persona muy afortunada.

Kurt te mira sonreír y él siente lo mismo que sientes tú al mirarlo. Él también ha hablado con su madre de eso y ella le ha dicho algo parecido a lo que tu padre dijo: que tú y Kurt son de verdad afortunados. Que algunas personas tardan toda la vida en encontrar esa sonrisa que haga todo diferente. La mamá de Kurt le dijo que probablemente ustedes dos se aman. Kurt no entendió del todo esa palabra pero ahora lo hace. Cuando él puede hacer que tus ojos color avellana brillen como tu sonrisa, él sabe que sea lo que sea amar a alguien es lo que le pasa contigo. Porque sí, son pequeños, pero él puede amarte y tú a él. Y si amar es sentirse feliz al mirarte sonreír, entonces sí, te ama.

-¿Quieres jugar?- dice Kurt empezando a caminar hacia el jardín de tu casa.

-No tengo muchas ganas- dices tú suspirando- la escuela fue difícil hoy… y siento que mi corazón va a estallar Kurt, mamá me hace sentir ¿cómo se dice? Preocupado, eso…

-Lo sé- dice él apretando con más fuerza tu mano- perdóname por no defenderte de Finn y Puck, no llegué a tiempo.

-No me hicieron nada- dices tú- sólo… no sé por qué no me dejan en paz.

-Son idiotas- dice Kurt haciéndote reír- cuando sea mayor y sea rico y famoso ellos dos lavarán la piscina de mi mansión ¿sabes? Y también la tuya Blaine, ya verás. Aunque bueno, no sé…

-¿Qué ocurre?- dices tú un poco preocupado al ver que la sonrisa de Kurt se desvanece.

-Nada- dice él y notas como sus mejillas se colorean un poco- es que pensé que tú y yo…

-¿Qué?

-Que no hará falta tener dos piscinas porque tú y yo viviremos juntos cuando seamos mayores.

-¿En serio?- dices tú sentándote en la hierba mientras miras el azul profundo de los ojos de Kurt.

-Si tú quieres- dice él con una voz tímida que nunca antes habías escuchado- es que bueno, también vas a cantar ¿verdad?

-Sí…

-Entonces… bueno, yo…

-Me gustaría mucho poder vivir contigo- dices tú con mucha seguridad- es lo que hacen los amigos que serán amigos por siempre ¿no?

-Claro- dice Kurt sonriendo con más energía- y eso seremos Blaine, vamos a ser amigos toda la vida.

Él vuelve a abrazarte y tú también lo tomas en tus brazos. No. Hoy no quieres jugar. Hoy te basta con ver como el sol se esconde entre las nubes de la tarde mientras Kurt sigue sonriendo a lado tuyo. Eso es lo único que quieres. Si soportas todas las palabras feas que te dicen en la escuela es porque sabes que la sonrisa de Kurt hará que las olvides todas. Si soportas que tu madre no pueda recordarte a veces es porque la sonrisa de Kurt te da ánimos para hacerlo. A veces Kurt se convierte en lo único que tienes pero cuando piensas en ello, sabes que no hace falta nada más.

-Cuando sea mayor, mi papá podrá pintar todo el día- dices- y él también será feliz porque yo compraré todas las medicinas de mamá y ella estará bien. Hailey también estará bien y tú y yo cantaremos por todo el mundo, ya lo verás…

-Ya lo sé- dice Kurt abrazándote con más fuerza- también tú y yo seremos muy felices.

Tú y él. No sabes por qué esas palabras suenan tan bien pero lo hacen. Te sientes contento al pensar en eso y por eso no dices nada más. Ni tú ni Kurt dicen nada por un largo rato. Sólo sonríen de vez en cuando y ver esa sonrisa hace que no quieras hablar. Porque sabes que si Kurt sonríe no hay nada más que decir. Esa sonrisa, como sus ojos azules hablan por sí solos y te dicen que todo está bien, que aunque a veces tienes miedo y lloras hasta quedarte dormido, todo estará bien. No sabes cómo llamarle a eso pero si lo supieras, sabrías que la sonrisa de Kurt es tu esperanza.

La noche cae sobre ustedes dos y oyes como la puerta de entrada se abre. Sueltas a Kurt con muy pocas ganas de querer hacerlo y te levantas de la hierba. Oyes la alegre voz de tu padre dentro de la casa y eso te hace sonreír en seguida. Porque cuando papá habla así es porque algo bueno ha pasado. Llegas a la sala con Kurt y corres hacia tu padre quien sonríe cuando se da cuenta del mismo olor que llega hacia tu nariz: macarrones con queso. Mamá de verdad cocinó. Tu papá cree que no lo has visto pero descubres que está llorando. Él se apresura a limpiar las lágrimas que salen de sus ojos cuando te ve llegar.

-Hola campeón- dice él tomándote en sus brazos- ¿todo bien?

-Sí- dices tú- mamá cocinó, ella dijo que lo haría y lo hizo.

-Lo sé Blainey- dice tu padre poniéndote en el suelo de nuevo y sacudiendo el cabello de Kurt quien suspira de forma resignada- ¿cómo estás Kurt? ¿Hailey está en tu casa?

-Sí, Evan- dice Kurt. Tu padre nunca le ha permitido llamarle Sr. Anderson- están preparando pastel.

-¡Qué deliciosa cena tendremos hoy!- dice tu padre feliz de verdad. No lo habías visto así en días y por eso te sientes alegre de inmediato- macarrones con queso y pastel ¿te quedas, Kurt? Voy a llamarle a tu madre y le diré que te quedarás con nosotros ¿qué te parece?

-¡Es genial Evan!- dice Kurt sonriendo también- mañana no tendremos escuela ¿puedo quedarme a dormir con Blaine?

-¡Claro que sí!- dice tu padre- déjame llamar a tu casa Kurt y después podemos cenar ¿pueden creerlo?

No. Tú no puedes creerlo. Hace más de tres meses que mamá no cocinaba nada. Tú padre, Hailey y tú habían tenido que vivir a base de sándwiches y pizza fría hasta que la señora Hummel empezó a enviar comida de verdad. A raíz de eso, Hailey decidió aprender a hacer algo. Sabes que tu hermana es así, a ella no le gusta que nadie la compadezca. Nadie puede compadecer a Hailey Anderson, a ella nunca le ha gustado ser la victima que llora sin hacer nada. Sabes que tu hermana es una chica de acción. Hailey no llora nunca, Hailey te ha enseñado que lo único que te saca a flote en la vida es el coraje.

-¿Lo ves, Blaine?- dice Kurt empezando a caminar a la cocina- todo mejorará, ya lo verás.

Vuelves a mirar los ojos azules de Kurt otra vez y decides creerlo. Quizá mamá ha regresado otra vez y esta vez será para siempre. Ya no necesitará medicinas, tu padre podrá abandonar sus tres empleos y se dedicará a pintar solamente. Hailey podrá ir a fiestas y quizá podrá tener un novio y tú… tú ya no tendrás que tener miedo de que alguien pueda molestarte. Tú… volverás a ser un niño.

Llegas a la cocina y Kurt y tú se quedan en la puerta contemplando el abrazo de tus padres. Algo en la forma en la que sonríen te parece familiar, algo en la forma en la que se miran te hacen recordar algo pero ¿qué? Volteas hacia donde Kurt está parado y al mirar la sonrisa suave que curva sus labios sabes por qué todo es familiar. No dices nada, no hace falta decirlo. En ese entonces sólo sabes que todo mejorará, estás seguro de que lo hará pero…

No mejora.

Mamá vuelve a deambular por toda la casa como un fantasma silencioso. Ya no sonríe. Ya no te mira. No entiendes por qué sucede eso pero toda la tristeza que se evaporó de ti aquella noche con sabor a macarrones con queso vuelve con más intensidad que antes. Porque todos estos días tu padre tampoco ha sonreído. Evan ha pasado la semana completa peleando con toda la gente a la que llama por teléfono. Palabras como "sabes que te pagaré, por favor…" "sólo es un poco de dinero, sólo un poco" han llenado tus noches. Y después los sollozos irremediables de tu padre al darse cuenta de que nadie va a ayudarlo. De que es, como todo mundo le repite, un fracasado, un soñador, un bueno para nada que va perdiendo a su esposa con cada minuto que pasa.

Los días siguen pasando y todo es tristeza. Ahora sólo sonríes en la escuela pero ni siquiera esa sonrisa puede aliviarte. Pasas todo el recreo a lado de Kurt, llorando mientras él te abraza. Sabes que los chicos de la escuela han empezado a molestarlo también. Ahora los chicos dicen que tú y él son unos anormales.

Haz escuchado muchas veces la palabra "marica" pero no le das importancia a eso. Porque todo es tristeza y sabes que si llegas a descubrir lo que esa palabra significa todo será aún más triste. Kurt simplemente los ignora a todos. Él ya sabe lo que esa palabra significa pero aunque duele no importa. Porque él es Kurt Hummel y ningún montón de niños idiotas harán que pueda sentirse mal.

Él sólo se siente mal por ti. Su mamá le ha explicado que tu madre está cada vez peor. Le ha dicho que probablemente tendrás que irte muy pronto pero él no quiere pensar en eso. Porque siente que si su corazón late, lo hace sólo para protegerte. Él quisiera poder hacer que todo estuviera por fin bien, darle a tu madre una memoria nueva, detener el olvido. Detener tu dolor. Pero él sabe que no puede hacerlo. Él sólo puede seguir abrazándote mientras tus lágrimas caen sobre su camisa. Porque es tu amigo. Porque te ama. Porque ya no sabe qué más hacer.

Llegas a casas sin ganas de querer estar ahí. La indiferencia de mamá y el silencio de papá duelen más que mil cuchillos atravesando tu alma. Dejas la mochila sobre el comedor y empiezas a buscar dentro del refrigerador algo para comer. No tienes hambre realmente, pero la comida que prepara tu hermana lleva días ahí sin que nadie la toque y a ti no te gusta desperdiciar nada. Tomas un trozo de lasagna fría y la metes en el microondas.

-¿Qué haces, enano?- dice Hailey con una sonrisa cansada al mirarte. Ella te ve y tiene ganas de abrazarte también, pero más que eso, tiene ganas de que tú la abraces a ella.

-Hola Hailey- dices tú con una sonrisa cansada también- sólo quería comer algo.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dice ella acercándose a ti mientras revuelve tu cabello- puede que todo esté de cabeza en esta casa pero aún tienes a tu hermana mayor ¿sabes?

Dejas de mirar al plato dando vueltas dentro del microondas y la miras a ella. Hailey tiene apenas quince años pero pareciera como si su mirada fuera vieja, como si antes de esta también hubiera vivido mil vidas y en todas, hubiera sufrido de la misma forma en la que ahora lo hace. Te acercas a ella y la abrazas, sabiendo que a veces un abrazo puede sanar un dolor que no puede ser expresado de otro modo. Ella te mira una vez más y sabe que lo que dice papá es cierto: hace mucho tiempo que tú, en algunos aspectos, ya no eres un niño.

-¿Cómo te fue en la escuela?- dice ella mientras sonríe con más fuerza y saca tu plato del microondas- ¿te siguen molestando?

-Sí- dices tú levantando los hombros- pero ya no es por mamá, al menos no tanto.

-¿Entonces?- dice Hailey sentándose a tu lado.

-Es por Kurt- dices y la mirada triste de tu hermana se hace más triste aún.

-¿Qué dicen de ti y él?- dice Hailey sintiendo que de cualquier modo sabe ya lo que la gente dice.

-Es una palabra que no entiendo- dices y de algún modo, hablar con tu hermana, hace que la comida sepa a comida y no a plástico como en días anteriores- Finn y los otros niños dicen que somos un par de maricas.

Silencio. Tu hermana ya sabía que eso es lo que la gente diría pero ella sólo puede guardar silencio. Hailey sabe que los niños pueden ser crueles pero eso va más allá. Ella sabe que ningún niño en el mundo sabría esa palabra si antes un adulto no se la hubiera dicho. Está enojada, Hailey está enojada porque no le gusta que te llamen así. Ella ha tenido que soportar miles de palabras ofensivas a lo largo de su vida y apoyada en el amor que siente por su familia las ha borrado todas porque sabe que no vale la pena conservar ninguno de esos comentarios.

A ella pueden decirle mil cosas pero no a ti. Porque tú no tienes la culpa de que la gente sea estúpida y crea siempre que lo que no pueden entender está mal. Nadie tiene derecho en llamarte así, ni a Kurt, ni a cualquier otra persona en el planeta. Tú sigues comiendo, esperando que Hailey diga algo pero no lo dice. Ella no sabe cómo explicarte ¿cómo hacerlo? Esa es una charla que tu madre debe darte y no ella. Y cuando Hailey piensa en eso, la tristeza vuelve. Es cierto, tú no tienes una madre, al menos no una madre normal que pueda hablar contigo de eso.

-Blaine- dice ella con una sonrisa suave- dime algo ¿tú quieres a Kurt?

-Mucho- dices tú sin dudarlo ni un segundo- lo quiero mucho.

-Eso es lo que importa- dice ella asintiendo mientras mira tus ojos- Blaine, a lo largo de tu vida mucha gente idiota no entenderá que quieras a Kurt o a otro chico de esta forma, pero tú debes saber que querer a un chico no te hace malo, ni sucio, ni anormal ¿entiendes? Nosotros Blaine, los seres humanos tenemos la dicha de amar y de ser amados. Nadie tiene que decirte a quién amar.

-Entonces- dices tú un poco confuso con el discurso de tu hermana- ¿ellos me llaman así porque quiero a Kurt? ¿Sólo por eso? ¿Qué significa esa palabra?

-Esa palabra significa que la estupidez humana es algo que sobrepasa los límites- dice Hailey con mucha convicción- esa palabra, Blaine, quiere decir que todo lo que la gente no puede entender siempre será malo. Sólo ignóralos ¿quieres? Todos los que te llaman así te envidian porque ellos nunca tendrán en sus vidas una amistad tan bella como la que te une con Kurt. El amor es algo que no puede etiquetarse, por eso, nunca dejes que la gente lo haga por ti ¿entendido, enano?

-Creo que sí- dices tú. Ahora que entiendes un poco más de esa palabra no puedes sentirte triste. No, porque has entendido que esa palabra como todas las otras que dicen tus compañeros son problema suyo, no de ti.- Gracias Hai, ¿y papá?

-Fue al médico con mamá- dice tu hermana y la sombra de la tristeza cruza sus ojos otra vez- cada vez está peor Blainey y bueno… dijo que lo esperáramos despiertos. Tiene que hablar con los dos de algo importante.

-Eso suena a algo malo- dices tú con voz preocupada- ¿por qué Hailey? ¿Por qué mamá está así?

Tu hermana no responde. Simplemente se levanta de la mesa y recoge tu plato llevándolo al fregadero ¿por qué mamá está así? Esa es la pregunta del millón de dólares. Todos en tu familia morirían por saber la respuesta a esa pregunta pero como siempre sucede, la única respuesta congruente es el silencio. Después de todo, el silencio es lo único cierto que tendrás siempre.

Papá llega dos horas más tarde a casa y al mirarlo, sabes que no puede suceder nada bueno. Mamá está a su lado, caminando lentamente, evaluando la habitación con sus ojos ausentes que ven pero ya no ven nada. Ella pasa a tu lado sin decir nada. Tienes ganas de abrazarla pero la última vez que lo hiciste te dolió mucho. Y no fue por el golpe que ella te dio en la cara, no, claro que no fue por eso. Lo que te dolió fue darte cuenta de que tu madre olvidaba, y de que tú ya no formabas parte de sus recuerdos.

Esa noche papá te dijo que todo volvería a la normalidad si podía comprar el medicamento pero, no pudo. Hace mucho que papá ya no puede vender ninguno de sus cuadros, nadie quiere comprarlos. Hace dos semanas que papá perdió dos de sus empleos y nadie más quiere contratarlo. Y tú lo entiendes, de verdad haces un esfuerzo enorme por entenderlo pero aún así duele. Y sabes por qué duele porque Kurt dice que el saber algo, que el entender algo no hace que el dolor se vaya. Y tú sabes mucho de dolor, pero ese dolor no es nada comparado con las palabras que papá te dirá después.

Tú y Hailey van a la sala como papá lo pidió. Él llega ahí minutos después diciendo que mamá está dormida. Tu padre pasea nerviosamente por la sala y sabes que su andar intranquilo es una señal de que quiere decir algo pero teme herirlos al decirlo.

-Tenemos que irnos- dice él y tu corazón parece haberse detenido de un solo golpe ¿irse? ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué?

-¿No hay más remedio?- dice Hailey pasando su brazo por tu espalda. Ella sabe, ella sabe que esas palabras te están doliendo mucho en realidad.

-No- dice papá mirándolos a los dos a los ojos- en serio tenemos que irnos.

-¿A dónde?- logras preguntar tú sin poder hacer que las lágrimas se queden en tus ojos. Porque sabes que esa no es la pregunta que querías hacer. Sabes que aunque vayas al mejor lugar del mundo eso sólo puede significar una cosa: Kurt no puede ir contigo.

-A Italia- dice tu padre acercándose un poco más a ti- tenemos que volver al hogar de mamá, Blainey.

No puedes decir nada más y tu padre no sabe qué hacer para borrar esa mirada de tus ojos porque Evan siente que su propio corazón se desgarra al mirarte así. Hailey te acerca un poco más a si pero tú ya no sientes nada. Todo duele, todo ha dejado de tener sentido para ti. Simplemente te quedas quieto, viendo cómo tu padre te mira tratando de descifrar que es lo que sientes. Pero él no entiende, no puede entenderlo. Él no sabe que si te lleva de ese lugar morirás lentamente de tristeza, él no sabe que si la sonrisa de Kurt no vuelve a reflejarse en tus ojos ya no tendrás más nada en que apoyarte. Él no puede imaginarse que si te lleva lejos, te quitará a la única persona que te quiere sin condición alguna.

Y ahí sigues, sintiendo como tu corazón se parte en mil pedazos mientras tu cerebro entiende que en serio tienen que irse. El médico que atiende a mamá le dijo a tu padre que estar en aquel lugar, bajo el soleado suelo italiano podría hacer que el mal de mamá avanzara más lento. Papá dice que no pueden quedarse ahí, que él ya no puede ganar dinero de ningún modo y que los abuelos de Italia los ayudarán mientras él puede conseguir algo. Pero, vamos Blaine, es por el bien de tu madre, y tú amas a tu madre y quieres que se cure y quieres que papá vuelva a sonreír y que Hailey también lo haga y quieres… ¿qué quieres Blaine?

Si pudieras ser sincero, si pudieras llorar y hacer una pataleta como todos los niños de tu edad lo hacen, llorarías diciendo una y mil veces que no quieres irte, que ellos pueden dejarte ahí, pero que no quieres irte. Y sin embargo, al mirar la cara de tu padre sabes que no puedes hacerlo. No quieres dar más problemas. No quieres que tu familia siga sufriendo así, tienes que irte. Hailey pregunta después cuándo es que deben de irse y papá les dice que en tres días.

Tres días, piensas. En tres días más tendrás que irte.

Papá no dice nada más y Hailey te toma entre sus brazos. Ella no tiene a nadie a quien extrañar en ese olvidado pueblo de Ohio pero sabe que tú sí. Para Hailey, es hasta cierto punto una bendición el poder salir de ese pueblo lleno de gente cerrada y estúpida pero… ella sabe, con toda la sabiduría que el dolor le da a las personas, que tú tendrás que dejar tu corazón enterrado en el jardín de esa casa de Ohio y ¿cómo remediarlo? _¿Por qué mamá?_ Piensa ella una y otra vez _¿por qué le haces esto a él que no tiene culpa de nada?_

Hailey te mete a la cama y no se va hasta quepiensa que te has quedado dormido. Pero tú no lo haces. No te quedas dormido, no puedes. El dolor que hay en tu corazón no te deja. Es como cargar dentro de ti un remolino de oscuridad que absorbe todas tus fuerzas y lo sabes porque ni siquiera tienes ganas ya de llorar. Te levantas y tratando de no hacer ruido enciendes la lámpara que guardas bajo la sabana. Tomas el retrato que tu padre hizo de ti y de Kurt y lo miras un largo rato ¿cómo vas a decirle adiós? ¿Cómo, si ni siquiera quieres decírselo?

La puerta de tu habitación se abre y papá entra por ella. Sus ojos están rojos e hinchados, señal de que otra vez ha llorado. Los chicos de la escuela suelen decir que los hombres nunca lloran porque son muy fuertes y valientes, pero… algo en las lagrimas que tu padre trata de esconder detrás de una sonrisa confiada tienen cierto dejo de valentía: algo que te dice, que el hombre más valiente no es aquel que no siente nada sino quien, a pesar de sentir como su alma se destroza, llora pero sigue de pie, enfrentando al mundo con esa sonrisa rota en los labios.

-No debes de estar despierto tan tarde, campeón- dice tu padre sentándose a tu lado- ¿quieres que papá duerma contigo hoy?

-Mamá va a necesitarte- dices tú aunque la sola idea de dormir a lado de tu padre te hace sentir mejor de inmediato- mejor ve con ella, no quiero que se ponga mal otra vez.

Él te mira con una sonrisa que tú no sabes descifrar pero que para todo el mundo sería una enorme sonrisa de orgullo. Él está orgulloso de ti, porque a pesar de todo eres un niño maravilloso. Un niño que está dispuesto a renunciar a todo sin llorar, sin quejarse. Pero por encima de ese orgullo, tu padre sabe que el que seas así duele. Duele porque eso significa que él ha sido un padre horrible, un padre que te ha obligado a crecer antes de tiempo. Él siente que robó tu infancia. Él siente que va a quitarte también la oportunidad de descubrir poco a poco otra cosa: amar y ser amado. Y al pensar en eso te abraza pidiéndote perdón porque nunca va a poder perdonarse eso y le ruega al cielo que tú sí puedas perdonarlo pero… el cielo parece haberse olvidado de él desde hace mucho tiempo.

Tú no haces nada y dejas que tu padre te abrace mientras deja a un lado de tu cama un cuadro que tú conociste desde el primer momento: el cuadro de la casa de lego.

Recuerdas la tarde en la que tu padre lo pintó. Él te dijo, que el corazón y la mente de las personas son como una de esas casas. Están hechas de pequeñas piezas que a lo largo de la vida se van uniendo unas con otras hasta que esa casa llega a ser algo cálido, colorido y hermoso. Él dijo además que las personas especiales que llegan a tu vida unen sus propias piezas a las tuyas y de ese modo la casa va siendo cada vez más especial. Aquel día sonreíste mucho porque podías entender perfectamente a tu padre: tú conocías a una persona que había hecho una hermosa casa de lego contigo. Kurt.

Kurt y tú han armado todo este tiempo una hermosa casa y ahora que piensas en ello, ahora que sientes que estás despidiéndote de él aunque tengas aún tres días para decirle adiós, sientes que las piezas de tu corazón se riegan una a una por el suelo. Tu casa va a ser destruida. Nunca nadie podrá volver a armarla jamás. Te sorprendes porque las lágrimas que ya no creías capaz de llorar ruedan otra vez por tu cara. Tu papá las limpia y trata de sonreírte sin lograrlo. Él toma el cuadro del suelo y con una voz tranquila te dice:

-¿Recuerdas qué te dije cuando pintaba este cuadro, Blaine?

-Sí- dices tú y le cuentas todo lo que recuerdas acerca de ese día.

-Bueno, hijo esto sigue siendo así ¿sabes? Tenemos que ir a Italia porque es la única forma de poder volver a armar la casa de mamá ¿entiendes? Tenemos que ayudarla aunque nos duela mucho Blainey, aunque nuestra propia casa se derrumbe pero ¿sabes algo más?

-¿Qué?- dices tú sintiendo que nada de lo que tu padre diga calmará el dolor.

-Hay algo que no te dije, Blaine: cuando una persona llega a tu vida, cuando esa persona más que construir una casa de lego contigo se queda a vivir en ella, no hay nada que pueda quitarte esos recuerdos ¿sabes? Aunque todo mundo se empeñe en quitártelos nadie puede llevárselos ni destruirlos porque son tan tuyos como los de la otra persona. Y si tú y esa persona son valientes, si tú y esa persona los mantienen, no desaparecen, no importa que estén lejos, no importa ni siquiera que ya no vuelvan a verse nunca más en la vida y así será contigo y con Kurt, te lo prometo.

-Yo no quiero decirle adiós- dices tú por fin escondiendo la cara en el pecho de tu padre- no quiero papá ¡No quiero!

-No se lo digas entonces- dice tu padre abrazándote con fuerza- no le digas adiós. Dile que algún día volverás a verlo, dile que mantenga esa esperanza en su corazón y que tú volverás por él. Dile Blaine, no tengas miedo, yo te prometo que lo harás, haré todo lo posible por que lo hagas pero entiende ¿sí? Entiéndeme, yo no quería que esto pasara pero a veces…

-Entiendo papá- dices tú y tus lagrimas se detienen- ¿puedo regalarle el cuadro? ¿Puedo?

Tu padre asiente y tú lo abrazas otra vez. Cuando él vuelve a meterte bajo las sabanas de la cama y se queda a tu lado, cantando la misma canción que mamá cantaba contigo y que ya no canta más, te olvidas de todo lo que antes te preocupaba y lo abrazas con fuerza porque por esta noche puedes seguir siendo sólo un niño que necesita estar en los brazos de su padre. Sólo por esa noche porque sabes que cuando salga el sol vas a tener que volver a ser el Blaine que no tiene miedo, el Blaine que puede soportarlo todo, el Blaine que tendrá que fingir que su corazón no ha muerto del todo.

Él te mira con sus grandes ojos azules llenos de lágrimas. No. "No" es la única palabra que ha dicho en todo este tiempo. No Blaine, no. Tú no sabes qué decirle, quisieras poder ponerte a llorar también y decirle no una y mil veces: no te olvidaré, no te dejaré, no tendrás que olvidarme, no llores por favor, no me mires así porque entonces lloraré yo también. Pero no dices nada.

Puede que hayas crecido muy rápido pero ni siquiera toda la vida alcanza para poder aprender a decirle adiós a alguien, mucho más cuando ese alguien es Kurt Hummel. Tú te acercas a él y lo abrazas como él te abrazaba cada vez que Finn y Puck te encerraban en uno de los baños de la escuela. Lo abrazas y no dices nada porque tienes ocho años y no sabes qué tiene que decir uno en estas ocasiones.

Intentas decirle lo que tu padre te dijo, que volverás algún día y que cuando lo hagas podrán seguir siendo los mejores amigos de todo el universo pero algo te detiene. Y ese algo se llama duda, ese algo está lleno de miedo ¿y si no vuelves a verlo? ¿Y si cuando lo vuelvas a ver él tiene ya un nuevo mejor amigo? ¿Y si él te olvida?

"No" dices tú también e intentas sonreírle. Lo sueltas y al mirar sus lagrimas sabes que él tampoco va a olvidarte. Porque sus ojos azules llenos de lágrimas son como una promesa, una promesa que dice "Blaine, no voy a olvidarte, no importa qué suceda en mi vida pero no podré hacerlo jamás" y tú sabes que es cierto porque los ojos de Kurt Hummel siempre han hablado para ti. Los conoces muy bien y sabes que ellos te dirán todo lo que sus labios no quieran pronunciar pero ya no quieres que Kurt llore. Ya no quieres, porque lo único que deseas de verdad es llevarte su sonrisa guardada en el corazón, ese corazón que sólo latía por verla cada nuevo día.

Lo tomas de la mano y lo llevas a casa. En la sala, sobre el sillón en el que espera el equipaje que han de llevar al aeropuerto está el cuadro de la casa de lego con un moño rojo en una de sus esquinas. Sueltas a Kurt y caminas hacia el cuadro, lo tomas entre tus manos y lo extiendes hacia Kurt. Él lo toma también y las lágrimas vuelven a llenar sus ojos.

-¿Por qué me lo das?- pregunta.

-Porque es tuyo- le dices tú sin borrar de tus labios la sonrisa- siempre será tuyo, como la casa que construimos en mi corazón.

Kurt deja el cuadro a un lado y corre a abrazarte otra vez. No va a soltarte, no lo hará. No retirará sus brazos de ti hasta que alguien lo obligue a hacerlo. Porque el para siempre que quería regalarte será algo que no existirá. Porque te extrañará cada día que pases lejos de él pero sobre todo él sabe que la promesa que leíste en sus ojos es cierta: él no va a olvidarte, así viva más cosas de las que nunca pensó que viviría nunca va a olvidarte porque tú también serás la única persona que habitará esa casa de lego que construyo contigo cada tarde al jugar. Esa casa que construyeron juntos risa a risa y paso a paso. No Blaine, no voy a olvidarte.

Los minutos pasan y tu padre los encuentra aún uno en los brazos del otro. Al verlos así él trata de pensar en que de verdad es necesario y se repetirá eso una y otra vez para poder dormir en las noches. Tu padre dice que es hora de irse, Kurt se separa de ti lentamente, contando los segundos en los que aún estás ahí. Vuelve a tomar el cuadro entres sus brazos y dice "Yo lo cuidaré Blaine, es nuestro, siempre nuestro".

Tu padre llega a la sala, tu madre viene a su lado, esta vez sí sonríe. Isabella Anderson ha recuperado su sonrisa desde que papá vendió la casa para poder ir a Italia, después de eso, papá pudo también comprar sus medicinas y está mejor. Ella ha vuelto a mirarte, ella ya sabe que eres Blaine otra vez. Y cuando te mira a lado de Kurt, cuando sus ojos se posan en ustedes dos su sonrisa desaparece y tienes miedo de que empiece a golpear a todo mundo como la otra vez. Pero eso no pasa. Ella se acerca a ustedes y los abraza con fuerza murmurando una y otra vez "perdónenme, perdónenme, por favor perdónenme…"

Hailey se acerca a tu madre y la levanta del suelo murmurando "está bien mamá, vamos al taxi" y tu madre se queda mirándolos todavía. Ella mira el cuadro de la casa de lego en manos de Kurt y se acerca a él nuevamente, limpia sus lágrimas con mucho cuidado y con una voz fuerte que tú ya no habías escuchado en mucho tiempo dice:

-Voy a devolvértelo, de verdad Kurt, él volverá a ti pero tienes que ser valiente ¿sí? Sólo los cobardes como yo olvidamos pero tú no lo harás ¿verdad? Espéralo Kurt, de verdad voy a devolvértelo y cuando lo haga podrás perdonarme…

No sabes qué quiere decir tu madre con eso pero las lágrimas salen de tus ojos al mirarla, "Sólo los cobardes olvidan…" Kurt tampoco entiende las palabras de tu mamá pero asiente haciendo que Isabella sonría de nuevo. Hailey lo abraza rápidamente y le dice que ha sido afortunada al conocerlo y a su madre también. Tu hermana se va, tus padre salen despacio hacia el taxi que espera ya con el equipaje dentro y tú te quedas solo con Kurt. Pero ya no hay tiempo para agregar más palabras. Ya no hay tiempo para los dos en realidad. Kurt se acerca a ti y sin pensarlo dos veces posa sus labios en tu mejilla haciendo que sienta en ellos el sabor salado de tus lágrimas. Después, pone su nariz sobre la tuya y sientes como el dolor se calma un poco. No se quedan así por mucho rato, papá está llamando, es hora. Te separas de él suspirando todavía. Caminas hacia el taxi sintiendo que la vida se escapa de ti con cada paso que te aleja de Kurt y sabiendo que tu corazón no va contigo.

Tu corazón se ha quedado con él porque no mentías al decir que era suyo. Tu corazón se ha cerrado para siempre porque nadie más va a volver a ocuparlo. Y cuando te subes al taxi y miras por la ventana a Kurt sacudiendo su mano mientras tú te alejas lentamente hacia aquel lugar del que no sabes nada, te das cuenta de que nunca le dijiste a Kurt que lo querías y te quedas pensando en que a lo mejor ya nunca más tendrás la oportunidad de decírselo…

* * *

El sol brilla de nuevo sobre los viñedos que te dan la bienvenida a un nuevo día. Despiertas como siempre agitado, volviéndote a preguntar si ese sueño, el sueño de aquellos ojos azules que te miran como pidiendo que vuelvas a mirarlos se repetirá toda tu vida. Te levantas con algo de torpeza suspirando sin poder evitarlo cuando te miras al espejo otra vez. Esa barba está cada vez más enredada y tu cabello clama por un buen corte pero no haces nada. Miras tus ojos color avellana reflejados en la superficie y te preguntas si algún día esos ojos volverán a sonreír de nuevo. Hace casi diecisiete años que no sonríen.

Te desplazas lentamente hacia el baño de tu habitación y al sentir las gotas de agua recorriendo tu cuerpo vuelves a sentirte un poco mejor. Sales de la ducha, eliges el primer pantalón que sale del armario, tomas una de las tantas camisetas grises que sueles usar y tratas de hacer que esa jungla color azabache que cubre tu frente se mantenga un poco más ordenada. Haces la nota mental de pasar al peluquero antes de volver a casa. Hailey ya te ha amenazado con cortar ella misma ese cabello con uno de sus cuchillos de la cocina. Por cierto, no te haría mal recordar también que después de ir al teatro tienes que comprar un regalo para Hailey, su restaurante, una joya de la Toscana cumple diez años de servicio el día de hoy.

Llegas a la cocina y tu padre ya no está ahí. Supones que ha salido a trabajar temprano. Recuerdas que la temporada de cosechar las uvas ha llegado. Suspiras al darte cuenta de que aunque eres ya mayor no has podido cumplir la promesa que hiciste siendo niño: liberar a tu padre de todo ese trabajo. Pero las cosas son así.

A pesar de que tu padre trabaja de sol a sol, a pesar de que Hailey gana también lo suficiente para ayudar en casa y tú haces lo propio cada tarde en el teatro de la ciudad el dinero sigue sin ser mucho. Las medicinas de tu madre, el tratamiento, todo sigue siendo cada día un poco más caro. Al pensar en ello, piensas que al menos algo bueno ha resultado de todo pues tu madre no ha empeorado en todo ese tiempo. A pesar de que sigue deambulando por todos lados como un ángel al que es imposible volver a atar a la tierra, ella no ha dejado de sonreír todo este tiempo. No ha dejado de sonreír como ahora lo hace.

La miras en el jardín, sonriéndole a los rayos del sol que se enredan entre la hierba y el pequeño olivo que crece en medio de él. Por un momento te olvidas del desayuno y decides salir con ella. Al acercarte un poco más, notas que ella no ha envejecido. Su sonrisa sigue siendo joven como su piel y su largo cabello rubio. Sus ojos color avellana, iguales a los tuyos, brillan como lo hace el sol esa mañana. Aunque a veces fue difícil lidiar con ella, es tu madre, y no te arrepientes de nada. No, porque ella está bien, tu familia está bien y eso es más importante que…

No sabes por qué pero cuando tu madre te mira te parece que no lo hace con sus propios ojos. Un destello azulado parece brillar en ellos y tú tratas de entender por qué. Es cierto, que has despertado cada día de tu vida pensando y soñando con aquellos ojos pero, bueno Blaine, el mundo no es como te gustaba imaginarlo cuando tenias ocho años y sin embargo, hay días en los que te encuentras preguntándote qué habrá sido de él, del único, del mismo, del de siempre, de esa persona a la que como prometiste, no has podido olvidar.

Y de verdad no has podido hacerlo y a veces, cuando tienes ganas de huir de ellos te gritas mentalmente que aquel fue sólo un tonto amor infantil y después te niegas a llamarlo amor porque ¿qué sabe un niño de ocho años de amar a alguien? En última instancia, lo único que sabes tú del amor es que no puede existir en este mundo en el que te despiertas siempre con un agujero negro en el alma. Pero si dejaras de negarlo sabrías que amor es lo que fue. Si dejaras de aferrarte a la idea de que aquello no fue nada, descubrirías que en realidad lo fue todo. Si dejaras de pensar y te dedicaras a sentir sabrías que un niño de ocho años sabe de amor tanto como cualquier otra persona en el universo.

-Pronto- dice tu madre haciendo que te sobresaltes un poco al oír su voz- vas a verlo muy pronto Blainey…

Tú te acercas a ella y la abrazas con suavidad. No sabes qué es lo que quiere decirte. Quizá ella habla del director de la compañía de teatro en la que trabajas. Pues sí, Alessandro quería verte pronto el día de hoy, dijo que tenía para ti una noticia que cambiaría toda tu vida para siempre, sigues preguntándote de qué se trata y le ruegas al dios que quiera escucharte que se trate de un aumento o algo así. Pero al mirar de nuevo los ojos de tu madre sabes que ella no habla de eso y un escalofrío que no sabes de dónde viene recorre tu espalda.

-¿Qué quieres decir, mamá? - preguntas sin poder evitarlo.

-Digo, hijo- dice ella con una sonrisa hermosa en los labios- que no has olvidado todo este tiempo y que los valientes como tú tienen su recompensa aunque llegue de la manera menos esperada…

Tú la miras en silencio tratando de descifrar su sonrisa pero no dices nada. Simplemente te quedas ahí, sintiéndote contento al ver a tu madre sonriendo de ese modo. Ella besa tu frente y te dice que desayunes antes de irte. Tú le sonríes sintiéndote como un niño que hace que su madre se preocupe por todo y le dices rápidamente que te deseé suerte porque tal vez hoy recibas un aumento, un aumento que Alessandro Caravaggio "el rey de las comedias y dramas de Italia" te debe desde hace años. Ella sonríe ausentemente pero no dice nada. Porque ella sabe algo que tú no y también sabe que cuando tú lo sepas, tu vida volverá a regresar al lugar del que nunca tuvo que irse…


	2. It s all coming back to me

**__****Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 2. It´s all coming back to me.**

_"Puedes olvidar a aquel con el que has reído pero no a aquel con el que has llorado" Khalil Gibran_

**-**Lo encontré- dice el rubio llegando con su acostumbrada pose de hombre inalcanzable, quedando con su presuntuosa sonrisa brillando ante ti.

-¿Qué encontraste, Sebastian?- dices tú con ganas de ahorcarlo pero sabiendo que no puedes porque él, el fabuloso Sebastian Smythe es la única persona por la que los inversores de Broadway están interesados en tu nueva obra.

-¿Cómo a quién?- dice él sentándose con desparpajo en la silla frente a tu escritorio- a mi co-protagonista, prometiste a aceptarías sin rechistar a quien yo pidiera ¿no es así, señor director?

-Sí- dices tú sin darle mucha importancia.

Sabes que Sebastian elegirá al más bello querubín que Hollywood haya puesto en la cartelera. Predecible, el fabuloso señor Smythe es tan predecible.

Pensar en ello te hace levantar la ceja pues aunque sabias ya de sobra acerca de los extravagantes caprichos de tu interlocutor, Sebastian Smythe, el más brillante talento que Broadway ha visto jamás, la idea de tener que lidiar con un jovencito imbécil que no tendrá la más mínima idea de cómo combinar baile, canto y una actuación convincente sigue sin ser aceptada dentro de tu imaginación. Maldita sea la hora en la que aquellos peces gordos de la industria pusieron a ese caprichoso muchacho en tu camino. Maldita sea la hora en la que tuviste la desventura de aceptarlo pero bueno, tienes que admitir que dejando de lado la megalomanía de la que es presa, Sebastian Smythe es bueno en lo que hace.

Y de verdad lo necesitas porque crear una obra no es trabajo fácil, tratar de contarla haciendo que cada paso de baile y cada canción elegida formen una historia que sea capaz de lograr que el público quiera verla de nuevo no es algo que se haga en un día. Y tu nueva obra no es para nada el trabajo de una sola noche, del arranque desapasionado y caprichoso de querer ser el más joven director de todo Broadway, no.

Esa obra, es la que deseas contar desde que tienes uso de razón, la obra que muchos menospreciaron intentando convencerte de que te dedicaras nuevamente a la actuación, a arrancar suspiros con cada canción que sale de tu garganta en lugar de tomar en tus manos un trabajo titánico y desgastante. Pero esta es la obra de toda tu vida. No puedes abandonarla y aunque sabes que todo el mundo estará sobre tus talones, aunque sabes que has decidido cargar con un peso enorme sobre tu espalda nadie podrá detenerte. Ni siquiera los caprichos de Sebastian Smythe, ni siquiera ese muchacho que siempre ha parecido tenerlo todo a su favor arruinará esa obra elija al imbécil al que quiera elegir como co-protagonista.

Además, la dirección es lo único que te queda. No quieres volver a los escenarios. No tienes el valor de volver a cantar, sabes que no podrás. El actuar como muchas otras cosas en tu vida son sólo parte de un pasado borroso y doloroso al que no quieres volver jamás. No, por eso te aferrarás a esta obra, es todo lo que te queda en la vida, eso, y aquel dolor enorme que parece que nunca se irá de tu pecho.

-Es fabuloso- dice él con un tono que denota cierta sinceridad que te toma por sorpresa- lo escuché cantar y es un ángel, Hummel, un verdadero ángel que se ha escapado del cielo ¡T e lo juro!

-¿Estás seguro de que es real y de que no es un producto de tus insanas fantasías perversas?- dices tú con un suspiro exasperado.

-¡Ja!- ríe él haciendo caso omiso de tus palabras- sé distinguir a un verdadero talento cuando lo veo y él es maravilloso, es guapo, tremendo actor y tiene una sonrisa capaz de hacer que incluso tú, su helada majestad de Broadway, caigas rendido ante él.

-Está bien, está bien- dices tú sabiendo que de cualquier modo y sea quien sea esa persona tienes que decir que sí- ¿ya lo contactaste?

-Ayer en la noche- dice él con una alegría casi infantil- su agente, bueno, creo que es el director de su compañía… en fin haya sido quien haya sido, dijo que hablaría hoy mismo con él, así que, puede llegar aquí dentro de una semana a más tardar.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú volviendo al formulario que estabas llenando antes de que Sebastian llegara- uno no tarda una semana en venir de Los ángeles a Nueva York ¿o sí?

-Hummel- dice Sebastian con un gesto de suficiencia- Hollywood es cada vez más vulgar con la gente que llama "actores" ¿creíste que iba a elegir a alguno de ellos? Parece como si no me conocieras, pasamos tres años juntos en Dalton, luego cuatro en NYADA y aún así crees que yo...Mira sólo te diré una cosa: tu obra es buena, yo soy bueno y quiero a un co-protagonista bueno también.

-Ok- dices respirando un poco más tranquilo- pues si ya lo llamaste y él aceptará no me queda más que esperarlo para poder comenzar de una vez con los ensayos. Aunque sigo sin entender por qué tardará tanto en llegar.

-Porque es un actor italiano, bobo- dice Sebastian y por primera vez en toda la plática le pones atención de verdad. Italia… ¿por qué tu corazón palpita de ese modo al escuchar el nombre de aquel país?

-¡Ah!- dices tú y vuelves a tu formulario porque… no, no puede ser, claro que no.

-¿Quieres verlo?- dice Sebastian sacando un tablet del bolsillo- he descargado todos y cada uno de los videos de sus presentaciones ¡El hombre es un ángel, Hummel!

Niegas con la cabeza y la sonrisa brillante de Sebastian desaparece de su rostro. Sea quien sea ese "ángel" que ha elegido no quieres saber quién es hasta que no haya más remedio que enfrentarte a la realidad. Esa realidad que te mostrará que el ángel de Sebastian es en realidad un torpe chiquillo italiano que no tendrá idea alguna de cómo pronunciar el inglés y encima de todo, será el protagonista de tu nueva obra. En serio Kurt, piensas mientras sientes cómo tu corazón sigue latiendo algo rápido ¿en qué te metiste al contratar al divino señor Smythe?

-Bueno- dice Sebastian guardando su tablet a la que da una mirada satisfecha nuevamente- su agente tendrá una respuesta para mi hoy, te avisaré cuándo llegará pero no veo por qué alguien como él diría que no.

-Haz lo que quieras, Sebastian- dices tú con suma tranquilidad- después de todo, me temo que contigo esa es la única regla aplicable que hay.

-Evidentemente- dice el joven rubio con una sonrisa satisfecha- pero ¡Vamos Kurt! Te prometo que no vas a arrepentirte de contratarlo, es un artista delicioso, es perfecto para el papel que has de darle. Él y yo somos el nuevo rostro de tu éxito, ya lo verás…

-Si no te conociera desde hace tiempo, Sebastian- dices tú con una sonrisa divertida- me preocuparía en serio al notar que de algún modo sobrenatural te has enamorado de ese "ángel" al que ni siquiera conoces.

-¿Enamorarme?- dice Sebastian pronunciando la palabra como si fuera el mejor chiste del universo- ¡Claro que sí! Estoy totalmente enamorado de él, es decir, de lo que puede hacer. En serio, tienes que escucharlo cantar "nessun dorma" el hombre puede hacerte desear que la canción no termine nunca.

-¡Demonios!- dices tú sin poder evitar sonreír también- ¡Sí estás enamorado!

- Soy un artista- dice el joven haciendo caso omiso del sarcasmo que deja notar tu voz- y como tal he pasado la mitad de mi vida enamorado ¿sabes? Tu obra habla de amor ¿no? Te conviene entonces tenerme enamorado en ella, y si logro que él se enamore de mi, prepárate, lluvia de premios Tony para todos nosotros.

-Enamora al público, Sebastian- dices tú con la sonrisa desvanecida de pronto. Amor, es el ingrediente principal de tu obra y aún así no logras creer en él del todo.- es al público y no a tu co-protagonista a quien debes enamorar.

-Quién sabe- dice Sebastian mirando el reloj de oro que cuelga de su muñeca izquierda- uno nunca sabe de quién puede enamorarse y de quién no. En fin, Aiden me espera, voy a ir con él a las últimas audiciones para los bailarines, por cierto, él y su padre respaldan con creces mi decisión. Los dos creen que he elegido muy bien.

Aiden y William Miller. Los inversores principales de la obra. Evidentemente ellos dirán que sí a todo lo que Sebastian diga. En primer lugar porque el señor Miller, de quien se dice, es dueño de la mitad de Nueva York le ha tomado cariño a Sebastian como si fuera su segundo hijo y en segundo lugar porque el joven Aiden, el heredero de la fortuna Miller, está perdidamente enamorado de aquel petulante rubio. Por favor, piensas mientras Sebastian te regala una última sonrisa presuntuosa y sale de la habitación sin agregar nada más, cuéntame algo que no sepa, Smythe.

Suspiras cansadamente mientras miras el reloj de tu despacho. Las siete apenas. No quieres ir a tu apartamento, en realidad, quisieras poder quedarte a vivir en el teatro. Ahí te sientes protegido, ese lugar es como un oasis para tu alma. Aiden Miller mandó a construirlo especialmente para presentar tu obra y eso lo hace en cierto modo algo tuyo y sabes que al salir de ahí el dolor volverá de nuevo. Una vez que el olor a pintura fresca se evapore para siempre, la realidad volverá a rodearte. Esa realidad a la que no quieres enfrentarte y que sin embargo te acompañará siempre con todas aquellas preguntas y respuestas que ya no quieres hacerte ni darte. No quieres volver a pensar en el "qué hubiera pasado si…" no quieres volver a darte cuenta de que no puedes cambiar la negra historia que te persigue.

Aunque eso sea cosa del ayer, sigue amargando tu hoy y algo te dice que lo seguirá haciendo. Arruinaste tu vida y lo sabes, pero sobre todo eso, el saber que arruinaste otra vida que no tenía más culpa que haberse cruzado en tu camino un día, hace casi ya tres años, es lo que no te deja en paz. Culpa, eso es, es esa maldita culpa que siempre estará asfixiando tu alma la que nunca te dejará volver a respirar con normalidad.

Sacudes la cabeza tratando de olvidar aquel lluvioso día de julio en el que todo ocurrió y vuelves a concentrarte en el trabajo. Es hasta cierto punto una bendición que Aiden y Sebastian se encarguen también de elegir a los bailarines. A pesar de todo, confías en Aiden Miller porque él mismo es un bailarín excelente. Te hubiera gustado que Aiden fuera el co-protagonista de Sebastian. Hay entre ellos una química natural que el joven Smythe ignora olímpicamente, pero que el joven Miller nunca podría ocultar. Además la voz de Aiden no es mala para nada, pero bueno, no hubo poder humano capaz de convencerlo de que se uniera a Sebastian en la actuación. Aún tratas de entender por qué, pero en todo caso, si Sebastian y su "ángel" son todo lo que tienes, habrás de hacer con ellos el mejor trabajo posible.

Vuelves a mirar el reloj de la pared con anhelo. No se ha movido, son las siete veinte. Suspiras resignadamente y sabes que no hay más remedio que ir a casa. No quieres salir tampoco. Te encerrarás en tu apartamento, pensando, sólo pensando. Te servirás un buen vaso de vodka, mirarás la tarde de Nueva York y te seguirás preguntando una y otra vez ¿por qué?, sin poder obtener una respuesta que te satisfaga. Todo está mal y lo sabes, pero el saberlo no hará que todo cambie.

Al tomar tu bolso y salir a la calle, ignorando el saludo jovial de Phillip, el viejo vigilante del teatro, te encuentras deseando con todo el corazón que aquel estúpido y necesario actor italiano llegue lo más pronto posible. No sabes por qué, pero algo te dice que él tiene el poder de cambiarlo todo y al pensar en ello, sonríes burlándote de ti mismo. Pues sí, aquel actor, sea quien sea lo cambiará todo: al menos va a darte la oportunidad de poder desquitar tu rabia con él cada vez que cometa un error, al menos ese tonto italiano te dará un nuevo tema en el cuál pensar.

Estas deseando poder poner tus ojos en él, en su sonrisa y desvanecerla haciéndole sentir que Broadway no es el paraíso del arte que todo mundo cree que es, donde los sueños se hacen realidad. No lo ha sido para ti y sabes que sea quien sea ese chico que llegará, tampoco lo será para él…

* * *

El viaje de tu casa a las afueras de Florencia hacia el Teatro Comunale que te ha visto actuar y cantar miles de veces desde que tenías dieciocho años, nunca había parecido tan largo. Sientes dentro de ti un alocado sentimiento de anticipación que no te deja en paz desde que saliste de tu casa y tratas de respirar con normalidad fracasando totalmente en el intento ¿qué dirá Alessandro?

No bromeabas cuando decías que esperabas que fuera un aumento, pero, aunque eres un prolifero actor que ha salido algunas veces de la comodidad de tu teatro hacia Roma e incluso una vez a Francia, no puedes decir que seas una estrella internacional. Mucha gente te ha dicho que tienes un enorme talento, que deberías de estar en otro lugar pero, por mil cosas nunca lo has hecho. Muchas compañías de la ciudad capital te han ofrecido buenos proyectos pero siempre te encontrabas rechazándolos todos porque… bueno, no lo sabes. Quizá no querías abandonar a tu familia o quizá, siempre has estado esperando por otra cosa.

Las alegres voces del coro de la compañía te reciben y tú sonríes sin poder evitarlo. Aquel coro de voces cantando "Bella" son todos los amigos que conoces. Imaginas a Camille vestida con un sencillo traje azul sobre el cual lleva un delantal blanco, cantándole a todos los vecinos. Imaginas a Luigi y a Giovanni babeando al verla. Los imaginas a todos y sonríes porque esa modesta compañía de teatro en la Toscana es la única cosa en el planeta que puedes llamar tuya. Ignorando las ganas de unirte a ellos en el ensayo y en las bromas, pasas de largo, directamente hacia el despacho de Alesandro que se encuentra al fondo del edificio. Caminas rápidamente, quieres terminar de una vez con esa angustia de no saber. Nunca te ha gustado la incertidumbre.

-Claro, claro, entiendo- dice el hombre hablando al teléfono. Sonríes al escuchar su inglés rudimentario, pero no dices nada. Él simplemente te indica que te sientes en frente de él pero no termina la llamada- sí, sí, él está aquí de hecho, voy a decirle ya. Claro, permítame hablar con él, pero puedo asegurarle que será un sí. Sí, yo le llamaré apenas lo sepa, no se preocupe. Gracias, sí, seguimos en contacto…

-¿Negocio en puerta?- dices tú haciendo que la sonrisa de Alessandro se ilumine hasta alcanzar límites insospechados.

-Uno muy bueno bambino- dice él mirándote con orgullo, casi como si fueras uno de los tantos hijos suyos- ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo está Isabella?

-Mamá está bien- dices tú tratando de ser cortés pero sintiendo también que aquel preámbulo está de más- y yo también, supongo… ¿de qué querías hablar conmigo?

Alessandro te mira con una sonrisa misteriosa que le da más brillo a sus ojos verdes. Su cabello blanco, atado en una pequeña coleta parece hecho de nieve pura. Él sigue sonriendo, tratando de saber cuál será el mejor modo de decirte lo que tiene que decirte y cuando llega a la conclusión lógica de que no hay mejor modo de decir algo que simplemente decirlo, se levanta de su asiento frente a ti y camina hacia la ventana y luego, sin mirarte, empieza a decir con voz emocionada:

-Todos estos años te he visto crecer, he tenido la dicha de ver como un pequeño niño que llegó a esta tierra con el alma herida, es ahora un hombre con un montón de sueños y el talento enorme que lo llevará a cumplirlos todos. Tú sabes que te quiero como quiero a cada uno de mis hijos. Tu abuelo era un muy buen amigo mío y él siempre dijo: Alessandro, mi Blaine nació para ser un artista, como su padre…

Te imaginas a tu abuelo, el padre de mamá diciendo aquello y no puedes creerlo. Aquel hombre siempre te dio un poco de miedo porque él era partidario de que el arte no es trabajo, de que el arte no puede sacar adelante a una familia. Sin embargo, tuvo que rendirse ante su empeño de lograr que te convirtieras en un ingeniero agrícola para llevar adelante el viñedo de la familia y finalmente aceptó que el escenario era el lugar donde tenías que estar. Miras al hombre que sigue con la vista perdida en la lejanía. Sientes un nudo en la garganta pero dejas que el silencio se expanda por toda la habitación. Sí, ahora eres un hombre, pero como aquel niño que llegó a Italia con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar, tu alma sigue herida, eso es algo, que ningún talento por más grande que sea, puede cambiar.

-Sé que te cuesta creerlo- dice él volviendo a mirarte- pero es así Blaine, eres un actor maravilloso, un artista en toda la extensión de la palabra y como tu abuelo y toda la familia, yo creo en ti. Yo creo que tú puedes hacer de cualquier papel algo mágico, y yo creo que deberías de estar en otro sitio, en el lugar al que perteneces de verdad... y ese lugar, no es aquí.

-Claro que lo es- dices tú sin lograr que la sonrisa de Alessandro desaparezca- yo pertenezco a este lugar, he estado aquí toda mi vida. En realidad Italia es mi verdadero hogar, mi familia está bien aquí, y yo…

-Tú no estás bien aquí- dice Alessandro con una sonrisa llena de paciencia- no trates de mentirte a ti mismo porque yo puedo verlo, y créeme, sesenta años viviendo en este mundo te dan una considerable ventaja para saber cosas que los jóvenes como tú no saben. Tú estás aquí Blaine pero me temo que dejaste tu corazón en América.

-No es cierto- dices a pesar de notar que las palabras del hombre son verdaderas- de haber dejado mi corazón allá no podría haberle dado vida a ninguno de los personajes que he interpretado para ti.

-Blaine, Blaine- dice el hombre suspirando como un viejo maestro que disculpa la lentitud mental de su joven pupilo- el corazón con el que has actuado es sólo un reflejo del corazón que enterraste allá. No sé por qué lo hiciste y no voy a preguntarlo, pero, por todo el cariño que te tengo, por todo el cariño que le tengo a tu familia, quiero que recuperes ese corazón Blaine, y eso sólo podrás lograrlo si vuelves al lugar donde lo dejaste ¿entiendes?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dices tú sintiendo en el pecho un concierto alocado de latidos

¿Recuperar tu corazón? ¿Volver? ¿A dónde? Hay un solo lugar en la tierra donde sabes que podrías encontrar tu corazón: Lima, Ohio. El pueblo donde pasaste tu infancia. Aquel pueblo donde lo dejaste a él, el dueño de los ojos que han ocupado tus sueños los últimos años. Pero algo te dice que no es ahí donde has de encontrarlo. A veces, mientras caminas por el viñedo al atardecer, perdido en mil pensamientos algo te dice que él no se quedó ahí, esperándote.

Es más, no te sorprendería para nada que te haya olvidado. Aquello, por más intenso que haya sido sólo fue una amistad de dos niños que se separaron un día. Aunque volvieras, no sabrías dónde buscarlo pero sabes que de cualquier modo estarías esperando volver a verlo detrás de cada nueva puerta que se abra ante ti. Y como esa sería la única forma de recuperar tu corazón, volver, pero no a un lugar, sino volver a verlo, sabes que esa guerra está perdida desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Dime algo ¿has oído hablar de Sebastian Smythe?- dice Alessandro observando con interés tu rostro pensativo.

Tú te sobresaltas un poco al escuchar su voz nuevamente y tratas de descifrar esas últimas palabras que ha pronunciado. Te quedas pensando un buen rato en ese nombre. Smythe… suena conocido, te parece que lo has escuchado muchas veces en los últimos dos años pero nunca le habías puesto mayor atención. Sebastian Smythe, claro… el joven actor que tiene vuelto loco a medio mundo. La estrella más brillante de Broadway, el amor platónico de todas tus compañeras en la compañía de teatro.

-Sí- dices tú sin lograr entender qué tiene que ver el joven Smythe en todo eso- la mitad de las chicas quieren tener un hijo suyo…

-¿En serio?- dice Alessandro en medio de una risa divertida- bueno, me temo que eso no será posible, digamos que el señor Smythe… en fin, eso no importa. Lo que quiero decir Blaine, es que, desde hace una semana el señor Smythe en persona, ha estado llamándome insistentemente…

-¿Quiere tener un hijo contigo?- dices tú sin darte cuenta de lo ilógico de tu pensamiento.

-¡Bmbino!- dice él medio enojado, medio exasperado- ¿dónde está el respeto que me debes?

-Lo siento Alessandro- dices tú con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- pero es que, no entiendo nada…

-Lo sé- dice Alessandro suspirando- he sido poco claro, pero es que no sé como decírtelo así que simplemente lo diré: Smythe te quiere en Broadway, quiere que seas su co-protagonista en una de las nuevas producciones que presentará. Sebastian quiere que vayas con él a América, Blaine.

¿Qué? Tal parece que tu cerebro dejó de funcionar desde la primera frase de Alessandro pronunció "Smythe te quiere en Broadway… Smythe te quiere en América…" Si eso es una broma quieres gritar que no es divertida para nada, pero si es verdad ¿cómo es eso posible? ¿Cómo alguien como Smythe pudo saber de tu existencia?

-¿Por qué yo?- dices al fin. Es la única pregunta congruente que puedes hacer.

-¿Y por qué no?- dice Alessandro, riendo por tu total perplejidad- nunca desconfíes del poder del internet y de todas esas cosas que usan ahora para entretenerse en la computadora. Él miró algunas de las presentaciones que Camille puso en su página y listo. Blaine, esto no tiene nada de sorprendente ¿te has visto actuando y cantando? Cuando lo haces, eres otro. Mucha gente me dice siempre que tenerte aquí es como cortar las alas de tu talento, y yo estoy de acuerdo. Nunca entendí por qué no quisiste ir a Roma, pero esta vez no voy a permitirte que abandones la oportunidad de ser mejor artista de lo que crees que eres. Vas a ir a Broadway, Blaine, y más que pedir tu consentimiento, te estoy avisando.

-No puedes hacer esto- dices tú rápidamente- no puedes decidir por mí. Sé que te debo mucho pero tú no puedes decirme cuál es el lugar en donde debo estar. Mi familia me necesita, no puedo ir a América. Papá no deja de trabajar, Hailey tampoco y mamá no puede volver, ella está bien aquí y además yo… yo no…

¿De verdad no quieres, Blaine? Porque desde que Alessandro mencionó aquel lugar tu corazón no ha dejado de bailar alocadamente, está de fiesta ¿En serio no quieres ir? Porque el brillo en tus ojos dice otra cosa, porque una emoción cálida que invade en tu pecho grita con todas sus fuerzas que quieres ir. Que no entiendes aún por qué alguien de la talla de Sebastian Smythe te ha elegido, pero que quieres ir allá y descubrirlo.

Quieres ver Nueva York, quieres estar en aquel lugar donde todos los sueños de un actor de teatro se hacen realidad ¿por qué mientes Blaine? Tú y tu corazón volarían a aquel lugar si dependiera de los dos hacerlo pero… cuando piensas en ello, sabes que es por eso. Ir allá no sólo depende de ti. Hay tres personas en el mundo que importan más para ti que cualquier sueño, por enorme que sea.

-Tú irás- dice Alessandro zanjando la conversación- yo mismo hablé con tu familia desde la primera llamada de Smythe y ellos están de acuerdo. Sabían que dirías que no podías ir por causa suya, pero ellos entienden Blaine, ellos no son tu responsabilidad, pueden solos. Es hora de que dejes de cargar con todo ese peso innecesario y vayas simplemente a cumplir un sueño que sea sólo para ti ¿entiendes?

-Pero…- dices tú suspirando cansadamente- ellos no son un peso, ellos son lo único que tengo y si algo sucede, si mientras estoy allá algo llega a pasarles no me lo perdonaré. Ningún sueño mío es sólo mío, sé que te cuesta entenderlo pero… no puedo dejarlos, de verdad no puedo, mi mamá necesita el tratamiento y es caro y no sé…

-¿Sabes cuánto dinero gana un actor de Broadway?- dice Alessandro con una sonrisa confiada. Él sabe que podrá debatir cualquier pretexto que pongas- desde el primer día que estés allá, ganarás más de lo que yo pueda darte toda la vida. Vas a actuar en una obra, en una verdadera obra de Broadway, no tendrás que preocuparte por nada. El señor Smythe habló de tus honorarios, son muy buenos, créeme, con lo que ganarás puede que nadie en tu familia tenga que trabajar otra vez y…

-¿Es en serio?- dices tú. Son esas palabras las que en última instancia te hacen repensar todo "nadie tendrá que trabajar otra vez…"

-Sí- dice Alessandro sabiendo que ha ganado la guerra- todo es cierto y todo es para ti.

Todo para mí, piensas. En la mañana, al despertar, no eras más que un joven actor de una de las compañías representativas de Florencia y ahora, aún sin ser siquiera medio día, eres el prospecto ideal para actuar, pero más que eso, protagonizar con un reconocido actor una obra sí, escuchaste bien, una obra en Broadway.

-Déjame hablar con ellos- dices tú después de un largo rato de silencio- voy a decirles y si… te digo en la noche ¿está bien?

-Como quieras- dice el hombre volviéndose a sentar en su escritorio- por cierto, dile a Hailey que me enorgullecen sus cinco estrellas, pero más que eso, que estoy orgulloso de su pizza y su pasta.

-Bien…

Sales corriendo de la habitación sin importarte ya en lo más mínimo la voz cristalina de Camille que sigue resonando en todo el teatro. Sólo quieres llegar a casa. Sólo quieres que tu familia diga que es verdad, que puedes hacerlo, que puedes tener un sueño para ti en nombre de todos y que, por primera vez en tu vida, puedes hacer algo sólo porque quieres hacerlo, no porque sea tu deber.

Alessandro te mira saliendo a toda prisa pero no dice nada. Simplemente le sonríe al sol de medio día asomando sus rayos en lo alto del cielo y toma el teléfono en sus manos. Sin dejar de sonreír, marca el número que desde hace siete días lo ha llamado sin descanso alguno y cuando la voz emocionada al otro lado de la línea responde, él sabe que no se ha equivocado: tú tienes que volver a ese lugar.

-Sí, Sebastian- dice él con voz emocionada- él ha aceptado, podrá estar allá en tres días máximo. Felicidades, usted y el director Hummel tienen ya a su nueva estrella.

Alessandro cuelga el teléfono y tarareando una cancioncilla, se levanta de su mullida silla de piel negra. Empieza a caminar a los ensayos de la compañía y se pregunta por qué en toda la plática contigo no mencionó el nombre de tu futuro director. Qué más da, piensa, en todo caso, quien estaba interesado en ti era Smythe. Así que, pensando en que su única preocupación ahora es encontrar a alguien que tome tu papel como la bestia, a lado de Camille, llega al ensayo y todo es sonrisas, todo es felicidad. Porque sin saberlo, o sabiéndolo quizá, él ha hecho que estés un poco más cerca de tu verdadero lugar, del lugar al que siempre has pertenecido.

* * *

-_Felicitazioni, _felicitazioni, felicitazioni.

Es la única palabra que has escuchado al menos mil veces en los últimos dos minutos. Acabas de llegar a la fiesta de aniversario del restaurante de Hailey pero más que ser ella, la orgullosa cheff internacional, quien reciba las felicitaciones correspondientes, parece que eres tú quien es el centro de atención. Y no entiendes por qué. Al menos que el haberte afeitado y haber arreglado tu cabello merezca ese monumental recibimiento pero no, sabes que no es eso. Tal parece que era cierto, todo mundo sabía lo de Broadway, menos tú.

Miras a tu padre, al frente de toda la conglomeración de amigos y familiares reunidos en el lugar y su sonrisa hace que tu corazón vuelva a latir con normalidad. Él está feliz, de verdad lo está. Miras después a tu madre y la misma sonrisa asoma en sus labios. Es como si ella también fuera parte de la fiesta enorme que todos han preparado para ti, esa sonrisa es hermosa y diferente, es como… como si ella estuviera a punto de cumplir una promesa hecha mucho tiempo atrás. Una promesa, que al parecer tú has olvidado.

-Bueno, di algo- dice Hailey acercándose a ti con su característico aroma a especias y salsa de tomate- no me la he pasado cocinando el día entero para ver cómo nos contemplas a todos con miedo ¿sabes?

-Gracias Hailey, gracias a todos- dices. Es lo único que puedes decir.

-¿Sólo gracias?- dice Paolo, un agradable chico de cabello negro y brillante que se acerca a Hailey y la toma entre sus brazos- señor Broadway, esto es lo menos que podemos hacer por usted.

Tú sonríes, cómo no hacerlo. Sabes ahora que no tienes nada que temer. Tu familia lo sabe, tu familia y todos los demás saben que irás a Broadway. Y esa oración de pronto deja de ser una suposición para convertirse en algo cierto. Es de verdad, es ya un hecho: irás a Broadway. Y mientras tú sonríes, la fiesta, los gritos, las risas, todo vuelve a invadirte y dejas de pensar, en realidad ya nada es importante. Sabes que toda esa gente está ahí reunida por ti- y por la deliciosa comida de Hailey, obviamente- y te parece una ofensa acribillar a tu padre con tus dudas, borrar la sonrisa de mamá con tus preocupaciones y distraer a Hailey del lento baile que mantiene con su novio preguntándole si ir a América es lo correcto.

Así que dejas que la fiesta pase. Brindas con todos. Sonríes con todos. Bailas con todos. Todo mundo dice que serás único, que pondrás a Florencia en el mapa nuevamente. Tú tienes ganas de decirles que Florencia está en el mapa por ella misma, por sus campos verdes, por sus viñedos eternos, por el sol brillante y por la sensación de estar siempre en el lugar correcto que la gente de aquel lugar crea para todo el mundo. Pero no dices nada, asientes y sonríes. Agradeces. A fin de cuentas es una fiesta y no vas a ser tú quien le ponga fin.

Muchas botellas de vino tinto y muchos platos de pasta después, la gente comienza a despedirse. Todos te desean suerte, todos te dicen que por fin tendrás todo lo que soñaste y decides creerles. De verdad quisieras tener la fe que toda esa gente parece tener en ti. No quieres defraudarlos, de verdad no. Todas las chicas de la compañía te han pedido que les mandes fotos autografiadas por Sebastian Smythe. Alessandro te ha dado la bendición que todos los florentinos acostumbran dar a sus hijos entre lagrimas de orgullo y de nostalgia.

Y en todo este tiempo, tu familia no ha dejado de mirarte. Tu madre, aunque mira atentamente las estrellas que brillan ya sobre el cielo sonríe abiertamente, como si esa sonrisa no supiera nada de miedo. Tu padre también te mira, y tiene ganas de correr y abrazarte porque de todas sus obras de arte tú eres la mejor, sin duda. Y Hailey, Hailey también está contenta porque ella quiere que salgas al mundo y vivas. Ella no quiere que te pierdas de nada. Ella quiere que tu vida propia comience por fin.

Los últimos comensales dejan el restaurante y tú te acercas a la mesa donde tu familia sonríe en silencio mientras las copas de vino esperan delante de ellos. Aunque te han visto realmente dichoso en toda la velada, ellos no saben si estabas siendo condescendiente con todos- una mala costumbre tuya- o de verdad estabas feliz por lo que te acababa de ocurrir.

-Así que ustedes lo sabían- dices tú con una enorme sonrisa que parece sacarlos de sus propias cavilaciones.

-Claro que sí, Blaine- dice Hailey con una sonrisa orgullosa- Alessandro nos lo dijo apenas lo supo, él tampoco podía creerlo. Ni siquiera te preocupes por enojarte con él por habérnoslo dicho antes, él sabe lo cabeza dura que eres y pensó que era mejor idea que nosotros lo supiéramos primero.

-Lo hizo porque te quiere, Blaine- dice tu padre con una sonrisa tranquila- él no quería que abandonaras esta oportunidad por nada del mundo y si estás pensando en poner trabas para convencernos de que es mala idea que vayas, olvídalo todo, no tiene caso, vas a ir.

-Y no vas a ir porque nosotros queramos que vayas- dice Hailey con verdadera alegría- sino porque es lo que tú más deseas en el mundo y no te atrevas a decirme que no.

-No iba a hacerlo- dices tú feliz de ser la victima de tan bien elaborada encrucijada- pero es que…

-¿Lo ves?- dice tu padre riendo con algo de exasperación- cabezota es poco para nombrarte. No hay peros. Vas a ir. Te esperan allá en tres días ¿oíste? Y allá estarás, aún si tengo que amarrarte al avión yo mismo, vas a estar allá muchacho.

-Si es por la buenas…- dices tú con ganas de echarte a reír.

-Es por ti, Blaine- dice Hailey- no creas que no sabemos que hemos sido responsables de que hayas abandonado miles de cosas en la vida. No creas, que no me he dado cuenta de cómo el dolor nubla tus ojos a veces. Vas a volver Blainey, tú nunca debiste dejar aquel lugar.

-Y vas a encontrarlo…- dice tu madre con voz suave.

Lo dice sin mirarte así que dudas si de verdad lo está diciendo para ti. Pero sabes que así es porque tu padre y tu hermana se miran con complicidad. Sí, ellos también creen que vas a encontrarlo y tú sabes muy bien en quién están pensando todos.

-¿A quién, mamá?- dices tú sin poder evitarlo. Quieres que ella lo diga porque si ella lo dice será un poco más real, porque aunque sea una esperanza, dicha es un poco más fuerte.

-A quien le prometí que volverías- dice ella y esta vez sí te mira. Y su mirada te atrapa, quieres escapar de ella pero no lo haces. Porque sí, la esperanza es real y por eso mismo, te produce un poco de miedo al enfrentarla.

-Mamá…

-Nada- dice ella y se acerca a ti, tomado tu mano- vas a encontrarlo y cuando lo hagas, sostenlo, Blaine. Quiero que cuando lo encuentres lo sostengas con mucha fuerza porque te ha necesitado todo este tiempo y ahora te necesita aún más. Pero tú vas a arreglarlo, él está roto, él… te necesita de verdad. Y cuando vuelvan a ser uno solo, ¿lo traerás, Blaine? ¿Lo traerás a mí para que pueda perdonarme al fin?

Tú no eres capaz de decir nada y sólo asientes mientras tu madre se aleja de ti y camina hacia el pequeño jardín que esta atrás del restaurante de Hailey. Tu padre y tu hermana se sienten igual que tú: confundidos ¿cómo es posible que mamá sepa eso? ¿Cómo es posible que mamá quien no es capaz de recordar si quiera el nombre de papá a veces, diga todas esas cosas con tanta seguridad en la voz? No lo sabes, de verdad no lo sabes pero quieres saberlo. Porque si eso es cierto, tu corazón tiene una razón para estar feliz pero también todos los motivos para desfallecer de tristeza. Estarías feliz de volver a verlo, aún si él no te reconoce, aún si él no es capaz de ver en ti al niño aquel que un día le prometió que su corazón seria suyo siempre. Pero si lo verás y él está roto ¿qué te corresponde hacer?

-No sé lo que quiera decir mamá con eso, Blainey- dice tu padre con una sonrisa triste- pero tú sabes que el mundo es pequeño y todo puede suceder. Sería un milagro volver a encontrarlo pero, no pierdas la fe y si no es él a quien encuentras, quizá puedas encontrar a otra persona mejor. No cierres tu vida a las posibilidades ¿verdad que lo harás, Blaine? ¿Verdad que serás feliz?

-Lo intentaré papá- dices tú con un nudo en la garganta- pero, es que… no puedo dejar de preocuparme por ustedes y por todo y…. evidentemente seguiré enviando dinero y podrás descansar papá, podrás pintar todo el día, te lo prometo, por eso acepté ir.

-No- dice tu padre- no lo hagas por nosotros, hazlo por ti.

-Sí, enano- dice Hailey con una enorme sonrisa- no sé si te has dado cuenta pero ya no soy una niña, y papá es un hombre independiente. Mamá está bien, no ha tenido ninguna crisis en mucho tiempo y eso es muy buena señal, así que deja de ser un bebé y compórtate de acuerdo a tus veinticinco años ¿ok? En Nueva York es una vergüenza que sigas viviendo con tus padres a esta edad.

-Hailey- dices tú realmente conmovido- ¿vas a cuidarlos, a los dos?

-Sobra decir que sí- dice ella envolviéndote en un abrazo- ve por todo Blaine, encuentres lo que encuentres sé que eso será para que seas feliz.

-Así es, hijo- dice Evan uniéndose al abrazo- de todos los cuadros que he pintado en mi vida, ustedes dos son los mejores. Hailey llena al mundo con el color de su deliciosa comida y tú harás lo mismo sobre ese escenario. Iremos a verte, lo prometo, guarda los asientos de la primera fila para la familia Anderson.

-Y para Alessandro- dices tú sabiendo que ya no tiene caso preocuparte- para el buen Alessandro y su equipo de soccer completo.

Tu padre y tu hermana ríen y tú haces lo mismo. Porque ya está decidido. Italia fue siempre tu hogar pero es tiempo de tomar del riesgo. De tomar esa oportunidad y hacerla algo hermoso y real. De volver a aquella tierra donde tu corazón espera y al pensar en ello, al pensar en las múltiples posibilidades que aquella aventura ofrece sonríes por primera vez con todo lo que eres: tu alma, tu cuerpo, tu corazón, incluso sus ojos están sonriendo.

No sabes lo qué vas a encontrar, no sabes si vas a encontrarlo pero, sea lo que sea que espere por ti en Broadway vas a vivirlo porque sabes que la vida es una sucesión continua de batallas y sea como sea, vas a pelearlas todas y de todas vas a salir con una sonrisa triunfante o derrotado pero sin ganas de rendirte.

* * *

El vuelo fue largo y de verdad te sientes cansado pero cuando miras aparecer ante tus ojos la brumosa isla de Manhattan sabes que por fin estas en el lugar donde tienes que estar. Levantas un poco el respaldo de tu asiento de primera clase- cortesía del señor Miller, según te dijeron todos al subir- y te pierdes en la imponente vista de aquella joven tarde en Nueva York. No son más de las cuatro y las azafatas te dijeron con una enorme sonrisa que el señor Smythe en persona estaría esperando por ti en el aeropuerto.

Tienes cierta curiosidad por conocerlo. Es como si estuvieras a punto de ver a una persona de la cual conoces toda su vida pero en cuanto a él como persona no sabes absolutamente nada. Te preguntas por qué una estrella internacional como él se toma tantas molestias para contigo, es decir, hubieras esperado conocerlo hasta el primer ensayo.

Pero como toda la situación en sí es realmente inesperada y sorprendente dejas todas esas preguntas de lado y te preparas para aterrizar por fin en el aeropuerto J.F Kennedy de la ciudad de Nueva York. Mientras el avión baja, te encuentras preguntando si en aquella jungla de concreto y trafico infernal tendrás una mínima oportunidad de encontrar lo que has deseado encontrar. No lo sabes, el futuro es algo que no se busca simplemente un día te encuentra, eso es todo.

Minutos después, te encuentras bajando del avión y tratas de buscar en la primera línea de gente que aguarda en la entrada de las salas de espera, un indicio de cabello rubio que te indique que el señor Smythe está ahí, esperando por ti como dijo que lo haría. Caminas un poco mareado por todo el viaje y contrario a lo que hubieras esperado, Sebastian no está ahí. O al menos no de la forma en la que hubieras esperado verlo, rodeado de admiradoras y siendo cazado por miles de paparazis. No. Un pequeño niño se acerca a ti y te entrega una nota: _busca el auto negro en medio de los taxis_, dice.

Tú sonríes de forma divertida ¿de verdad esperabas que Sebastian Smythe estuviera esperándote en aquella sala con una pancarta de bienvenida en las manos? Vamos Blaine, acabas de llegar a América y ahí, ninguna figura pública puede caminar como los simples mortales en el aeropuerto, mucho menos si ese alguien es amado por todo el mundo, mucho menos si ese alguien se llama Sebastian Smythe.

Encuentras el auto sin tener que buscarlo si quiera y la sonrisa en tus labios se transforma en un silbido emocionado. Un brillante jaguar negro espera por ti en medio de la humareda de los taxis frente a él. Sin dudar ni por un segundo que ese sea el auto de Sebastian, te acercas a él y con algo de aprehensión tocas uno de los polarizados vidrios a través de los cuales es prácticamente imposible poder ver algo. Apenas dos segundos después de que diste el primer golpe, la puerta de atrás se abre y una voz emocionada te pide que entres y cuando lo haces, la sonrisa brillante de un par de labios rosas, aunados a una intensa mirada de unas pupilas verdes te da la bienvenida. Ahí lo tienes Blaine, Sebastian Smythe sonriéndote de forma cálida en persona.

-Blaine Anderson- dice él con su voz musical- debo decir que si en los videos ya eras un sueño andando, tenerte frente a mí es casi estar en el paraíso.

Tú sonríes. Es la forma en la que lo dice y no lo que dice en sí lo que te hace sonreír. El fabuloso Sebastian Smythe diciendo eso para alguien que no sea él mismo es algo digno de verse. Incluso pareciera como si… como si lo dijera de verdad. Él le sonríe otra vez a tu sonrisa y le indica al chofer que puede seguir adelante. No sabes a dónde ha donde ha de llevarte, pero ojalá sea al teatro. Mueres por mirar aquel teatro que será el nuevo hogar de todos tus sueños.

-Gracias por- dices tú sintiendo que es necesario que digas algo- gracias por, bueno, esto…

-No agradezcas- dice él sin dejar de sonreír- por un momento de verdad temí que no vinieras, creo que nunca en mi vida le he rogado a alguien por algo como le he rogado a tu agente porque te hiciera venir. Pero bueno, siempre obtengo lo que quiero, Blaine.

-No, no es mi agente- logras articular después de un rato.

Es estúpido que lo hagas, pero esa sonrisa seductora que pinta los labios del señor Smythe tiene algo que te altera, algo que te hace desear bajar los ojos al suelo. Tratas de calmarte y piensas que es todo fruto de estar frente a esa persona por la que la mitad del mundo estaría dispuesta a matar por ver. Es sólo eso. Él chico frente a ti, ese guapo y atractivo actor de Broadway que sigue mirándote con intensidad y atención debe estar acostumbrado a causar eso en todas las personas del mundo y eso es así porque él sí que ha visto el mundo exterior. Él no es como tú, un muchacho que viene desde un lejano pueblo Italiano y el que nunca, por mil y un razones, había dado un paso más allá de Florencia.

Bueno, no son iguales, claro que no, pero si vas a pasar un buen tiempo a lado de él más vale que te acostumbres al poder de esa magnética mirada verde y profunda. Es una mirada cálida, a pesar de lo presuntuoso que hay en ella, es una mirada capaz de quedarse grabada en cualquier corazón. Así que sólo sonríes y sostienes tus ojos color avellana en ella. En realidad ese chico es agradable. Sabes que ha tenido mil y un disputas con la prensa, sabes que tiene la alocada costumbre de salir y embriagarse cada fin de semana pero… cuando lo miras sonreír así, te parece que en él hay más cosas por conocer que sólo su alocada vida de actor famoso.

-¿No lo es?- dice él rompiendo a reír- bueno, sea quien sea de verdad esta semana pasada le llamé más veces de las que le he llamado a mi madre en el último mes.

-Me temo que fue mi culpa- dices tú serenamente- la verdad es que no estaba muy seguro de venir, en realidad aún no sé por qué crees que yo… bueno, te lo agradezco de verdad pero alguien como yo actuando a tu lado ¿estás seguro?

-Blainey- dice él con voz seria- ¿puedo llamarte Blainey? Bueno, en todo caso ya lo hice, mira, te lo diré solamente una vez porque no me gusta repetir lo que es obvio más de lo necesario pero yo te traje aquí uno, porque quise; dos porque podía traerte y tres, porque de verdad eres un actor excelente. Vi cada una de las obras que has presentado y déjame decirte que eres tú lo que yo y esta obra necesitamos. Así que deja de preguntarme por qué tú de entre toda la gente del planeta estás aquí. Este es tu lugar y francamente, contrario a lo que todos piensen, aún alguien tan perfecto y maravilloso como yo, necesito a una persona que pueda brillar conmigo en ese escenario y por eso de verdad me alegra que estés aquí.

-¿Crees todo eso de mí?- dices tú con una sonrisa divertida que no puede ocultar el efecto que las palabras de Sebastian han dejado en ti.

-Sí-dice él mirando por la ventanilla- pero no lo divulgues, créeme esta industria en la que te has metido es un nido de buitres, debes aprender en quien puedes confiar y en quién no. Y yo sé que los dos podemos confiar en nosotros ¿verdad?

-Claro-dices tú con seguridad- en serio, mil gracias de nuevo por…

-Si vuelves a decir gracias otra vez- dice Sebastian haciéndole una seña al chofer de que pare- voy a besarte hasta que olvides tu nombre ¿entendido? Sé que mueres porque lo haga, pero vamos, en realidad no me debes tanto. Una vez que conozcas a nuestro dulce director no creo que te queden muchas ganas de seguir agradeciéndomelo…

Sebastian termina de decir aquello con una enorme sonrisa satisfecha y no sabes cómo tomar esas palabras que ha pronunciado. En primer lugar porque aunque el tono en el que las dijo es totalmente el tono con el que se dice una broma, hay en ellas también un dejo de verdad que hace que rías divertido ¿querer besar a Sebastian Smythe? No dudas que a lo mejor algún día debas hacerlo como parte de la obra pero, bueno ¿quién sabe lo que la vida ha de traer más adelante?

Sebastian comienza a caminar y tú lo sigues. Un bien iluminado y estás seguro, casi nuevo teatro te da la bienvenida. En él no hay rastro de que antes se haya estrenado una obra musical, pero aún así estás contento de llegar a él porque es un teatro en Broadway y tú vas a actuar en él.

Sebastian te lleva por una encrucijada de camerinos y gente que se detiene a saludarlo mientras él le sonríe a todo mundo como si fuera una de las actividades cotidianas de su vida, hasta que llegan al escenario sobre el que una pequeña conglomeración de gente espera pacientemente algo. Y cuando Sebastian y tú se acercan a ellos, sabes que ese "algo", eres tú.

-Muy bien, muy bien, compañía- dice Sebastian tomándote del brazo suavemente mientras hace que te pares en frente de todos- les presento a Blaine Anderson, él será mi Anthony en la obra y no pueden negarme que el chico es un encanto así que, no sean tímidos, acérquense a conocerlo y hagamos que se sienta en casa.

-Bienvenido Blaine- dice un chico muy guapo de ojos grises, cabello castaño y una enorme sonrisa en los labios- soy Aiden Miller, bailarín e inversor principal de la obra.

-Mucho gusto- dices tú tomando su mano- gracias por…

-¡Eh!- dice Sebastian acercándose a ustedes- ¿qué dijimos acerca de decir gracias?

-Lo siento, es que….

-Déjalo en paz Smythe- dice Aiden decididamente- aunque él tiene razón, Blaine, no agradezcas nada, sólo demuéstrame que no nos equivocamos contigo en el escenario ¿vale?

Tú asientes mientras Aiden se acerca a Sebastian para hablar con él en voz baja y una chica de piel oscura y hermosa figura se acerca a ti saludándote con entusiasmo. Su nombre es Sophie Miller, la hermana adoptiva de Aiden. Después de ella, todos los miembros del corpus de la obra se acercan a ti saludándote con verdadera alegría. No sabes por qué Sebastian dice que la industria del teatro es un nido de buitres porque ninguna de esas personas te parece mala. Aunque para este entonces no eres capaz de recordar el nombre de la mitad de ellos, sabes que de algún modo ellos y tú podrán hacer lo que deben hacer en completa paz.

-¿Dónde está su helada majestad?- oyes que Sebastian le pregunta a Aiden mientras él levanta los hombros en señal de no tener la más mínima idea de nada.

-Fue a ver algunos detalles de la escenografía- dice Sophie alegremente- dijo que volvería rápido, si quieres puedo llamarle y decirle que Blaine está aquí.

-No te preocupes Sophie- dice Sebastian- de cualquier modo tiene que llegar así que mientras esperamos ¿qué les parece si el señor Anderson nos da una muestra de las razones por las que hoy está aquí?

Toda la compañía asiente y aplaude al mismo tiempo mientras tú sonríes descifrando esa muestra de entusiasmo de tus compañeros. Claro, es evidente que todo mundo se está preguntando qué es lo que Sebastian vio en ti que no vio en ninguna otra persona y a pesar de las palabras que el rubio dijo en el auto, tú todavía te sigues preguntando lo mismo. Así que sabiendo que decir que no sería una completa estupidez, sonríes y caminas al centro del escenario. Ese es tu lugar desde ahora. Ese escenario es tu nuevo hogar.

Tomas aire para llenar tus pulmones del aroma a nuevo que todavía invade el lugar y decides cantar la canción que la compañía de Florencia cantó para ti antes de subir al avión que te traería hasta Nueva York. La cantas porque quieres dejar en claro que más que palabras, es un sentimiento el que quieres transmitir. Así que iniciando con una suave melodía que en medio del teatro suena también como una promesa, te encuentras tejiendo como siempre lo haces algo digno de no olvidarse jamás y tal pareciera que es ese hechizo el que con la fuerza de tu voz ha de hacer de esa promesa que suena en el vacio teatro algo real sin que tú lo sepas:

_Always you will be a part of me and I will forever feel you strength when I need it most._

_You´re gone now, gone but not forgotten I can´t say this to your face but I know you hear._

_I´ll see you again, you never really left. I feel you walk beside me I know I´ll see you again._

¿Quién está cantando? Se pregunta Kurt. Él camina hacia el escenario sobre el que estás totalmente perdido en tu canción mientras la compañía te observa en completo silencio. _Vaya, _piensan todos, _en verdad el chico es bueno._

Los pasos de Kurt son apenas perceptibles en medio de tu presentación. Tú tienes algo que atrapa, algo que aleja de la mente de quien te escucha todo lo que está alrededor. Tú no eres consciente de eso, no eres consciente de nada. Tú también estás lejos, en ese lugar que las canciones siempre han creado para ti, aquel lugar donde tu corazón no llora y donde la casa de lego que antes había en ese lugar está completa, completa y habitada aún por ese que te mira ahora.

Sus ojos azules se quedan inmóviles sobre tu piel, sobre tu cabello negro perfectamente ordenado, sobre tus ojos color avellana puestos en la compañía, esos ojos que no pueden verlo. Él siente que el aire se ha quedado congelado en sus pulmones _no, no, no… _ es lo único que puede decirse. No, no seguramente no está viendo bien, tú no eres, tú no… él no se va, no podría. Tu voz llenando el lugar es como un paraíso en la tierra y a pesar de que sea confuso ¿quién huye del paraíso? Por eso se queda, porque tiene que enfrentarlo de todos modos y encima de todo, porque ya sabe que eres tú y que no te ha olvidado…

_When I´m lost, when I missing you like crazy I tell myself so blessed to have had you in my life._

_I´ll see you again, you never really left. I feel you walk beside me I know I´ll see you again._

_When I had the time to tell you never thought I´d live to see the day when the words I should have said would come to haunt me. In my darkest hour I tell myself I´ll see you again._

Y lo estás viendo ya. Desde hace unos instantes notaste que Sebastian miraba hacia el otro lado del escenario y sin poder evitarlo tus ojos tomaron esa dirección. Y aún no puedes creerlo porque si es quien tú crees que es eso significa que aquel viaje es demasiado perfecto. Quieres detener la canción, quieres correr hacia él y preguntarle si es Kurt Hummel, esa persona con la que has soñado desde siempre.

Quieres callarte y preguntarle si te recuerda, si sabe quién eres, si como tú el no ha podido olvidarte, pero no lo haces. Porque la sonrisa en sus labios no existe. Porque sus ojos, al contemplarte son fríos y ausentes. Si te ha reconocido él no lo demuestra y si no lo ha hecho esa mirada significaría que no quiere que estés ahí ¿Quién es él? ¿De verdad es quién crees? Sí, sí lo es y para comprobarlo diriges tu mirada hacia sus ojos, le cantas a él y le dices una por una, todas esas cosas que por más de de diecisiete años has callado:

_I´ve missed you like crazy. _

_You´re gone but not forgotten._

_Never forgot you._

_Someday I´ll see you again. _

_I feel you walk beside me. _

_Never leave you, yeah._

_No, this has never been goodbye…_

No fue un adiós. No, claro que no lo fue. Al menos eso es lo que crees ahora que has vuelto a mirarlo. Al menos eso crees ahora que vuelves a mirar su sonrisa porque no hay dudas, es él. Podrías reconocer esos ojos azules en cualquier parte, podrías incluso dibujarlos de memoria como tantas veces los dibujaste sobre el lienzo que tu padre te enseñó a utilizar. Es él, Blaine, claro que lo es y ya lo estás viendo pero…

Pero su sonrisa ya no es la misma, esta que usa ahora hiere, hiere tu alma de algún modo. No sabes lo que está pensando porque sólo sonríe de esa forma horrible y no dice nada. Ni siquiera aplaude como los demás chicos de la compañía. No entiendes nada, no sabes si debes presentarte, no sabes qué hacer ahora. Toda tu vida estuviste esperando ese momento pero tus planes nunca fueron más allá. Ahora lo ves de nuevo, está frente a ti, pero también está muy lejos. No sabes si a él le da gusto verte de nuevo. No sabes pero dentro de ti sientes que un agujero negro empieza a absorber tus ganas de quedarte ¿qué vas a hacer ahora?

-Kurt- dice Sebastian sonriendo deslumbrantemente mientras camina hacia él- ¿dónde estuviste? Yo y Blaine llegamos hace unos minutos y le pedí que cantara para nosotros ¿no estás feliz de comprobar que como te lo dije este chico es un ángel?

-Ya veo- dice él sin ganas de decirlo.

No quiere mirarte. No quiere que tú lo mires. Trataba de huir del ayer y parece que éste lo ha encontrado. Caminaba alejándose de los recuerdos, buscaba un mañana y al doblar la esquina el pasado lo abofeteó con toda la fuerza de un ayer que creía perdido. Él no sabe cómo decirle a Sebastian que no te quiere ahí, que de verdad es mejor buscar a otra persona pero no lo dice. No porque sus ojos no pueden someterse a su voluntad y te mira de nuevo. Ve tu gesto serio, tus ojos tristes y aunque quiere alejarte no lo hace. Suspira profundamente antes de posar sus ojos en Sebastian otra vez. Está bien Kurt, se dice, deja de ser un niño y enfrenta esto como un hombre.

-Blaine, ven- dice Sebastian. Él siente que algo va mal pero tampoco dice nada.

En primer lugar porque ya sabía que Kurt tendría esta reacción con cualquiera que fuera elegido por él y en segunda porque diga lo que diga Kurt Hummel nadie lo va a disuadir de que tú eres el co-protagonista de sus sueños.

-Blaine Anderson- dices tú al llegar frente a él y extender tu mano. Quieres que te mire, quieres ver sus ojos y leer en ellos que es lo que está pensando y si… si está sintiendo algo, si te recuerda.

Él te mira, posa tu mirada en tus ojos otra vez y no hay dudas: él te recuerda, claro que lo hace pero es como si no quisiera hacerlo. Como si el tenerte ahí, a menos de veinte centímetros de él doliera en carne viva. Pero lo sabes, no te olvidó, no lo hizo. A pesar de eso él sólo sonríe fríamente e ignora tu mano extendida. Tú la retiras un poco avergonzado, esperando, sólo esperando el momento en el que él diga que debes largarte de ahí, pero contrario a eso él vuelve a mirar a Sebastian y le dice:

-Debo admitirlo, elegiste bien. Él será el primero del que no piensen que ha ganado el papel porque se acostó conmigo.

Todos en la compañía ríen pero tú no puedes hacerlo. Porque aunque esas palabras no fueron dichas para ti, duelen mucho ¿Quién es esa persona? Sabes que es una estupidez el haber pensado que él seguiría siendo aquel dulce niño que tú conociste pero ¿por qué te trata así? Si te recuerda ¿por qué te trata como si fueras el leproso más asqueroso del universo?

-Eso ya lo piensan de Aiden- dice Sebastian sin borrar si sonrisa- es decir, ellos creen que harás tu obra porque te acotaste con él.

-Bueno pues me alegra que esos rumores terminen ahí- dice Kurt con la misma frialdad de siempre y después te mira de nuevo, te hiere otra vez- bien, Blaine Anderson, bienvenido a la compañía. Ensayaremos a marchas forzadas todo este mes, yo soy tu director y harás exactamente lo que te diga si no quieres que te regrese al pueblo aquel del que saliste.

Tú asientes ya sin mirarlo. No quieres. De verdad te gustaría irte de ahí, volver como él lo ha dicho a tu pueblo, decirles a todos que Broadway no era para ti después de todo y abrazar a tu madre y decirle que lo encontraste, que lo hiciste, que lo viste de nuevo pero que él estaba muerto, que ya no existe.

-Oigan bien todos- dice Kurt con voz autoritaria- ensayo mañana a las 6:00 am. No admito retrasos, y les haría bien en recordarlo a todos pues no creo que encuentren otra oportunidad de trabajo como esta en mucho tiempo. Aiden, enséñale a Blaine la coreografía del primer acto. Anderson, más te vale haberla aprendido para mañana ¿oíste?

Él se aleja. Todo mundo lo mira alejarse entre sonrisas y cuchicheos. A final de cuentas ellos ya están acostumbrados a que Kurt Hummel los trate así pero tú no. Y aunque de verdad quieres huir, aunque te gustaría volar de nuevo a Italia sabes que no debes hacerlo. Si, él te recuerda pero hacerlo le desagrada, gran cosa.

A pesar de que tú corazón está muriendo aún, el mundo no se ha detenido. Sebastian sigue sonriendo y te dice que lo ignores, que es igual de imbécil con todo el mundo. Tú intentas sonreír mientras Aiden corre a ti y te entrega el libreto. Te dice que lo leas y que de verdad trates de aprenderlo porque aunque Hummel es un dios en la dirección también es un necio inflexible que no admite errores.

Haces un esfuerzo sobrenatural por tratar de asimilar todo lo que has vivido en las últimas horas y encerrando tus emociones en algún lugar donde ya no hagan daño, tratas de seguirle el ritmo a la movida coreografía que Aiden trata de enseñarte y la cual es buena de verdad.

Y así, mientras Aiden y Sebastian en medio de sonrisas y aplausos alaban tu capacidad de aprender tan rápido, tú tratas de sudar todas esas lagrimas que no has llorado y que no llorarás. Pero bueno, Blaine, todo mundo dice que el artista es un cristal a través del cual el dolor se transforma en algo bello, en algo sublime. Y eso es lo que eres, un artista y a pesar de que aquellos restos de la casa de lego que sobrevivían aún en tu pecho han sido barridos de un solo plumazo quizá sea mejor así. Tal vez, ha llegado la hora de construir algo nuevo ya aprovechar ese dolor para empezar a construir otra cosa muy lejos de aquel ayer que tontamente pensabas recuperar.

* * *

**Canción: I´ll see you again- Westlife**

**NdA/ Bien... sé que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con las demás, pero eso es lo que la hace especial. Es la historia que me ha costado lágrimas y sangre (sin exagerar) pero, espero puedan darle una oportunidad :D Esta historia es cuestión de fe, parafraseando a una gran autora, "Bienaventurados los que creen porque de ellos será el dulce Klaine al final de todo" jajajaja¡ Bueno, gracias por su lectura¡ Nos estamos leyendo pronto ;D**


	3. Someone like you

**********__****Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 3. Someone like you**

_**"Furia color de amor, amor color de olvido…" Luis Cernuda**_

Corres, quisieras volar. Si pudieras hacerlo desprenderías de t u espalda un par de alas y te irías my lejos, a ese lugar donde no tienes que arrepentirte de nada, donde no hay dolor, donde no hay culpa, donde verlo no te lastime y puedas abrazarlo y refugiarte en él como siempre habías querido hacerlo, pero es muy tarde, llegaste muy tarde Blaine.

Abres la puerta del despacho y sin pensarlo si quiera avientas el bolso en cualquier lugar. En este momento no importa que sea el diseño exclusivo de Channel. De verdad quisieras que nada importara. Te sientas sobre tu elegante silla negra y te quedas ahí, quieto, contemplando el vacio y absorbiendo en tu corazón ese silencio que te rodea.

Blaine, sí, Blaine Anderson está ahí probablemente bailando aún sobre el escenario de tu teatro y tú sigues preguntándote cómo pasó todo eso. Porque aunque lo hubieras deseado no lo creerías, no puedes creer que has vuelto a verlo porque esa esperanza, como la mayoría de las esperanzas de tu vida, murieron el día en el que tu madre murió, todos aquellos recuerdos cálidos que iluminaron tu infancia los enterraste junto con el recuerdo de tu madre y después de eso…

Después de eso tu vida se convirtió en amargura, en soledad, en un dolor terrible de vivir que llegó a envolverte completamente. Quizá, de no haber sido por la academia Dalton, por la gente que conociste ahí y que te devolvió las ganas de sonreír y de luchar por tus sueños, te habrías rendido desde hace mucho tiempo atrás y también quizá nunca hubieras ido a NYADA… cuando piensas en eso, no puedes evitar que un estremecimiento recorra tu cuerpo porque, quizá si no hubieras ido a NYADA nunca te habrías topado con él y si él no se hubiera topado contigo, todo habría estado bien, todo.

Quizá, si las cosas hubieran sido distintas, habrías seguido actuando, ocuparías el lugar de Sebastian Smythe en una obra y quizá, sólo quizá, Blaine habría vuelto de cualquier modo y habrías corrido hacia él, lo habrías abrazado fuertemente, lo habrías tenido junto a ti mucho rato, contándole acerca de todas las cosas que has hecho en este tiempo y él habría sonreído, el también se habría sentido feliz de verte, y habrían pasado la noche entera hablando, sintiéndose felices al notar que seguían siendo los amigos inseparables que llegaron a ser cuando eran niños y el mundo no era tan complicado, y la vida valía la pena y tú… tú no tenias un corazón muerto en vida latiendo dolorosamente en tu pecho.

Tú, le habrías dicho a Blaine que lo estuviste esperando siempre, que nunca pudiste olvidarlo, que cada noche que él pasó lejos tú dormiste soñando con sus ojos, que aún lo haces, que es el color avellana cálido de su mirada el que cada mañana te salva de la horrenda pesadilla que no te deja en paz.

Si la vida hubiera sido justa, tú no estarías ahí, abrazando tus piernas sobre la silla, mirando el despacho, sintiendo a la soledad acribillado cada milímetro de tu piel. Si todo hubiera sido distinto, Blaine estaría ahí, contigo, pero no lo está y sabes que es mejor así. Porque es tarde, porque tú ya no eres más ese niño cuyo corazón latía para proteger la sonrisa brillante de los labios de Blaine Anderson. No te quedan fuerzas en la vida más que para seguir siendo un idiota, un cobarde. Pero ya no quieres saber más de dolor. Sabes que si dejas llegar a Blaine a ti otra vez todo volverá a empezar y ya has demostrado con creces que tú no sabes amar a nadie, que nunca podrías amar porque en verdad nunca lo has hecho.

Cierras los ojos, y la imagen de Blaine riendo a lado tuyo en el jardín de su casa de Ohio te golpea haciendo que tu cuerpo se estremezca. Esa sonrisa, más bien, el recuerdo de esa sonrisa te grita que estás mintiéndote, que has amado, pero que ahora ya nada de eso tiene sentido para ti.

¿Por qué llegó ahora? ¿Por qué no antes? No hace mucho aun eras capaz de creer en milagros y tenías fe, no hace mucho, entregaste tu corazón nuevamente aunque… no, no lo hiciste. Cuando piensas en ello sólo puedes sentirte mal otra vez pero es cierto, a él, a esa persona que pintó tu vida de color un día para después sumirla en un angustiante negrura, a ese nunca le diste nada que no fuera un afecto frio y distante. Siempre estuviste reprochándole el no ser como tú querías que fuera y ahora te das cuenta, a la luz de este reencuentro, que siempre estuviste reprochándole una sola cosa: él no era Blaine.

Parece que tu corazón se detiene y tus ojos se abren de par en par cuando piensas en ello pero así fue. Él nunca fue Blaine, siempre estuviste buscándolo en él aunque sabias muy bien que como no hay dos granos de arena iguales en el mundo por más que se parezcan entre sí, tampoco volverías a encontrar a alguien como Blaine Anderson y su mirada triste, sus ojos cansados de tanto llorar y esos labios que aún después de todo siempre sabían cómo sonreír.

Toda tu vida la pasaste esperándolo aún si al crecer y mirar al mundo sin esa inocencia y esa esperanza con la que un niño suele mirarla, te convenciste de que estabas construyendo tu vida sobre algo imposible. Cuando el mundo empezó a ser un infierno para ti decidiste que no valía la pena dar cada paso de tu vida esperando por algo que nunca iba a venir. Pero vino, dejaste de creer en ello porque era lo mejor y aún así Blaine está ahí.

Y al cerrar los ojos nuevamente vuelves a verlo como lo viste hace unos minutos apenas: su mirada sigue siendo vieja pero de algún modo serena. Evidentemente es un hombre guapo, más que eso si eres sincero y tiene un talento que nunca habías visto en nadie más. Blaine sigue siendo el mismo Blaine de siempre y lo sabes porque cualquier otra persona te habría respondido algo al decirle todas aquellas cosas, pero no Blaine, aquel Blaine que un día te dijo adiós y hoy te dice hola de nuevo pero ya es tarde.

Mirar a Blaine duele porque es como mirar a aquel que dejó en las tinieblas a tu alma. Mirar a Blaine es darte cuenta de todos los errores que cometiste de un solo golpe y su mirada que antes bastaba para tranquilizarte ahora te agita, es como un reclamo, como un eterno recordatorio de que en tu vida no has hecho nada bueno: no eres un actor de renombre porque no lo has querido y aunque sabes que eres endemoniadamente bueno, tampoco tu carrera como director ha tenido el despegue que hubieras deseado y ahora, esta obra que callaría bocas y patearía traseros y que es todo lo que te queda seguirá causándote dolor porque estás seguro de una sola cosa: no puedes echar a Blaine, de verdad no puedes porque él es maravilloso, él es lo que la obra necesita y sí, odias admitirlo pero hace una hermosa pareja con Sebastian Smythe.

Bravo, señor Hummel, piensas, tienes a la pareja de tus sueños dispuestos a llevar a tu obra a la cima pero trabajar con ellos será como sentir mil cuchillos traspasando tu piel en cada nuevo ensayo. Y aun así debes hacerlo porque no quieres más habladurías, porque los inversores están ansiosos por ver la muestra de prueba de la obra y porque… lo que pasó en tu infancia ya no importa. Ya no son niños, son hombres y tú sabes que puedes con esto, que podrás con ello tú solo como siempre has hecho todo en tu vida: solo…

-¿Estás bien?- dice una suave voz femenina desde el marco de la puerta.

El respaldo de la silla te protege de la mirada de tu interlocutora y te quedas así porque de verdad no quieres verla. Si ella, Sophie Miller llega a mirarte sabrá sin necesidad de preguntarte todo lo que está pasando en tu mente y no quieres, no quieres explicarle nada a nadie.

-Sí Sophie, gracias- dices- ya puedes retirarte.

Sophie mira el respaldo de la silla y sin pensarlo dos veces camina hacia a ti. Ella de todas las personas de la compañía es la única que se atreve a desafiar tus ordenes, en primera porque en realidad sabe que tu humor de perros es un arma que aleja a las personas de ti y en segunda porque precisamente por eso es tu mejor amiga.

A Sophie nunca le ha importado tu mal habito de gritarle a todo y a todos, ella sólo sonríe comprensivamente, suspira como una madre ante su caprichoso hijo y no dice nada, simplemente está ahí, contigo, aunque tú le digas que se vaya no se va porque ella sabe que tú de algún modo, necesitas al menos que alguien esté a tu lado, sin tocarte, sin hablarte, sólo estar ahí.

-No te gustó Blaine- dice ella y la oración no es una pregunta- yo personalmente creo que es un chico maravilloso, además ¿oíste su voz? Kurt, apuesto mi herencia a que el publico vendrá a verlo sólo a él, de verdad ha sido un acierto por parte de Sebastian ¿no crees?

-Es muy ligero, carece de experiencia, en pocas palabras, es un actor muy verde- dices tú con la voz glaciar que te ha caracterizado estos años.

-¿Qué importa?- dice ella llegando a tu lado- precisamente porque le falta experiencia habrá de adquirirla contigo, señor director.

-No sé- dices tú- ojalá sirva de algo en el papel de Anthony, no creo que pueda entenderlo, es decir…

-Kurt- dice ella posando una de sus manos en tu hombro- dime que no dices esto sólo porque él es casi el clon de…

-Cállate- dices tú secamente- cállate y de verdad, déjame solo…

-No lo haré- dice ella sabiendo que ha dado justo en el blanco- desde el momento en el que Sebastian lo trajo a nosotros supe que causaría algo en ti, de hecho, temí por ti desde el primer momento.

-¿Temer?- dices tú más molesto que antes- ¿por qué temer?

-Porque los recuerdos te lastiman aún, no puedes negarlo y bueno, Blaine es…

-Blaine es un niño consentido e idiota al que debo de moldear, lo sé.- dices tú con ganas de terminar esa conversación lo más pronto posible- Dudo que sea capaz de aprender la coreografía para mañana, dudo que pueda entender el libreto y la historia. Eso es lo único que me hace temer, pero no te preocupes, si Anderson no es capaz de hacerlo, tenemos a Aiden y…

-Mi hermano no quiere actuar- dice ella con voz seria- nunca podrás convencerlo de ello, así que Blaine es lo que te queda si quieres tener esa muestra lista a tiempo.

-Agradezco tu preocupación- dices tú levantándote de la silla- pero si es el dinero de Aiden lo que te preocupa, no debes hacerlo. Tendré todo listo y si no lo logro, pagaré hasta el último centavo que esto les haya costado a ti y a tu familia.

-Kurt…-dice ella con voz exasperada- no seas estúpido, no es por eso ¿dinero? A papá y a mi hermano eso dejó de importarles hace mucho tiempo. El que me preocupa eres tú, no quiero que sigas sufriendo así, si sólo… si tan sólo me dijeras que pasó, si tan sólo… ¿qué pasó con Jamie?

Ella pronuncia su nombre y la sangre se congela en tus venas mientras un dardo envenenado atraviesa tu alma ¿qué pasó con Jamie? Bueno, a veces tú también quisieras saberlo, morirías por tener la respuesta a esa pregunta. Jamie… ¿algún día ese nombre dejará de torturarte?

-Te veo mañana- dices tú provocando un suspiro enorme de puro desanimo en Sophie- y si de verdad no quieres verme sufrir más, callarás ese nombre como lo hemos hecho siempre ¿has entendido?

Sales del despacho sintiendo frio en tu cuerpo aunque todavía es verano. Tratas de acallar a tu propio corazón diciéndote que lo ha dicho Sophie no tiene nada de cierto y simplemente sigues caminando. Al pasar frente a uno de los pasillos que llevan al escenario te detienes sin poder evitarlo y caminas hacia allá. Cuando llegas, tus ojos se dirigen automáticamente al chico de los rizos oscuros que ríe alegremente a lado de Sebastian mientras este no aparta sus ojos verdes de esa sonrisa. No sabes por qué, pero verlo así, riendo, en lugar de doler te calma un poco. Quisieras poder reír con él, quisieras invitarle un café y decirle: te he reconocido, sé quién eres, se que sin estar junto a mi has sido siempre mi mejor amigo y quiero comenzar otra vez y quiero…

Quieres irte. Sí, aunque tu corazón ha expresado ya lo que más desea, tu cerebro gana la batalla diciendo que debes irte, ¿por qué? Porque la sonrisa de los labios de Blaine ya no es tuya y porque sabes que podrías destruirla con una sola palabra si quisieras hacerlo. Cuando piensas en ello, una sonrisa algo cruel aparece en tus labios y dando la media vuelta sigues con el camino que interrumpiste minutos atrás.

Te encuentras pensando que es bueno que Blaine sonría a lado de Sebastian porque probablemente aquel rubio indolente será la única persona capaz de hacerlo sonreír porque si se trata de ti, Blaine sólo podrá pagar por cada segundo de incomodidad que te hará pasar de ahora en adelante. Sí, ese es el plan, tienes que protegerte, tienes que mostrarle que después de todo, él no es nada y que tú como siempre lo has hecho, no lo necesitas ni necesitas a nadie, más que para poder hacer lo que sea que tú quieras hacer con él…

* * *

Sebastian insistió en acompañarte al departamento que Aiden Miller asignó para ti en una de las avenidas más lujosas de Nueva York, así que ahora camina a tu lado parloteando alegremente acerca de lo endemoniadamente perfecta que es la obra ahora que tú estás ahí para completarla. Oír la voz de aquel rubio muchacho, te aleja un poco de pensar en aquel frio recibimiento que Kurt tuvo para contigo y de verdad agradeces que el joven Smythe esté ahí, alejando de ti el silencio que tarde o temprano exigirá su cuota de dolor pero no ahora, al menos aún por unos cuantos minutos puedes sonreírle sin reparo alguno a cada nueva ingeniosa frase que sale de los labios de Sebastian Smythe.

El joven de verdad se siente afortunado al ir caminando a lado tuyo. Desde que llegaste, no deja de repetirse que tú eres sin duda alguna lo mejor que le ha pasado en mucho tiempo. Y probablemente lo piensa porque detrás de esa fachada de hombre frio y superfluo es un romántico sin remedio que por esa misma razón ha pasado la vida entera soñando con el teatro y con vivir un día para él alguna de aquellas historias que los compositores y escritores de Broadway crean para que alguien como él les dé vida. Realmente, si alguien le preguntara a Sebastian en este justo instante qué es lo que piensa acerca de ti, él diría sin pensarlo si quiera, que tú eres ese a quién había estado buscando por siempre y no sólo para poder actuar, no.

El siente, con cada nueva sonrisa que tus labios le regalan que su corazón late un poco más rápido, que tú puedes hacer que él quiera correr por todo Nueva York gritando una y mil veces que sin saber la razón exacta de todo, tú lo haces sentirse distinto, queriendo demostrarte en un solo segundo que Sebastian Smythe es maravilloso, que es alguien digno de… bueno, quizá sea exagerado decirlo pero si Sebastian ya estaba enamorado de ti como actor, hoy, esta noche cuando haya de irse a la cama le confesará a la almohada que ha sido víctima de aquello que los poetas llaman "un flechazo a primera vista".

Y cuando él piensa en eso sonríe y se queda contemplando el avellana de tus ojos sin decir nada. Tú no sabes qué es lo que él está buscando en ellos, porque parece que eso hace, así que sólo vuelves a sonreírle de nuevo. Él te agrada, de verdad lo hace y puedes entender por fin la razón de que todas tus compañeras en Italia lo amaran con locura. En verdad el señor Smythe es endemoniadamente fácil de querer y sabes que aunque quisieras, jamás podría desagradarte y de algún modo, Sebastian piensa lo mismo de ti.

Sabes que si les dijeras a las chicas que su "chico malo" es en realidad la persona más amable con la que te has topado ese día, no te lo creerían pero a ti te gusta este Sebastian, no el actor, no la estrella internacional, sólo ese chico que te conduce lentamente por las calles llenas de un rumor que no sabes de donde viene y que te guía hacia un elegante edificio que será tu casa a partir de ahora.

-Aiden de verdad se lució contigo- dice él sin dejar de sonreír- eso es prueba de que en verdad confía en ti, lo digo en serio.

-¿Lo crees?- dices tú abriendo los ojos de par en par cuando llegas a tu departamento ubicado en el último piso del edificio- mi casa de Italia podría caber aquí tres veces sin duda alguna.

-¡Vamos, Blaine!- dice Sebastian sumamente divertido al contemplar tu gesto de sorpresa absoluta- debes de acostumbrarte, mereces esto y mucho más.

-Es sólo que…- dices tú comenzando a caminar por la sala del apartamento que te hace sentir en una de esas casas que uno siempre envidia en los programas de diseño de la televisión- de verdad no podré acostumbrarme a esto porque mi vida ha sido… bueno, simple siempre…

Sebastian te mira y cuando un dejo de tristeza invade tus ojos se para a tu lado y coloca su mano sobre uno de tus hombros. Ese contacto se siente bien, ese contacto, aunado a su mirada brillante que parece volver a regalarle calor a tu corazón aún dolorido, es de algún modo un regalo enorme para ti. Quieres incluso pedirle que no te deje solo ahí, en ese enorme departamento donde en realidad podría caber toda la familia de Alessandro cómodamente pero no lo haces. En primera, porque hacer eso tendría consecuencias y en segunda porque ya no quieres retrasar más el momento en el que debas enfrentarte a ti mismo y a tu dolor.

-Pues eso se acabó- dice Sebastian tranquilamente- vas a borrar de tu mente la palabra "simple" ¿entiendes?

-Eso no venía en el contrato- dices tú intentando sonreír- pero, bueno, sigo pensando que nada de esto habría ocurrido sin ti, gracias de verdad.

-Blaine- dice él acercándose a ti exageradamente- sé que soy irresistible pero, bromeaba con lo de besarte hasta hacerte olvidar tu nombre ¿sabes?

-Oh bueno- dices tú siguiéndole el juego- quizá no había perdido la esperanza del todo…

-Esa fue buena- dice él volviendo a tomar distancia aunque en verdad hubiera querido hacer la broma real.

Pero no, no aún. Él sabe que contigo todo será distinto, caerá, sin duda lo hará, pero por eso mismo, si de todos modos va a pasar, todo ocurrirá cuando tenga que hacerlo.

_Blaine Anderson_, piensa él y al hacerlo no puede evitar que un suspiro escape de su pecho al volver a mirarte contemplando toda aquella riqueza que siempre ha sido lo más normal del mundo para él y que resulta tan nueva ante tus ojos, _Blaine Anderson ¿qué vas a hacer conmigo?_

Y cuando tú volteas a mirarlo una vez más, él sabe que tú harás con él exactamente lo que quieras, no más y no menos. Y de algún modo él sabe que la única palabra que no existirá en él para ti será el "no".

Tú sigues mirándolo todo, tratando de asimilarlo lentamente pero no puedes. Te acercas hacia una de las ventanas del penthouse y la noche de Nueva York te da la bienvenida y piensas que aquel mar de luces y de concreto es un pequeño paraíso también como lo es tu pueblo. La belleza de aquella ciudad es distinta pero no por ello deja de ser mágica. Lo sabes, aunque tengas el corazón herido de dudas, ese es tu lugar y ya no hay marcha atrás.

-Es hermoso…- dices en un susurro que Sebastian escucha porque jamás se le habría ocurrido alejarse de ti.

-Lo sé- dice él con la mirada pérdida más en ti que en la ciudad que admiras- yo tampoco he dejado de pensar eso a pesar de que he pasado aquí toda mi vida.

-¿En serio?- dices tú mirándolo fijamente- debes de conocer muy bien esta ciudad.

-Más de lo que quisiera- dice él con una sonrisa melancólica- pero bueno, yo te enseñaré cada uno de los lugares que vale la pena conocer ¿quieres?

-Me encantaría- dices tú volviendo a dejar que tu mirada se pierda en aquel infinito iluminado- y de verdad no sé cómo esperas que no siga diciendo gracias, esto es… bueno, el sueño de toda mi vida.

-Ahora es real- dice él haciéndote reír- y si quieres pagármelo de algún modo, dime ¿qué harás ahora?

-Nada- dices tú sin entender del todo las palabras de Sebastian- en realidad estoy cansado, quisiera poder repasar la escena de mañana y dormir un poco, ese ensayo es muy temprano ¿no crees?

-Sí- dice él con una sonrisa traviesa en los labios- Hummel de verdad exageró esta vez pero bueno, él ha sido así siempre.

-¿Lo conoces desde hace mucho tiempo?- dices tú sintiendo cómo tu corazón late dolorosamente al ser Kurt el tema de tu conversación.

-Sí- dice Sebastian y su sonrisa se desvanece un poco- y debo decirte que aunque siempre fue un obsesivo perfeccionista, no era tan imbécil cuando lo vi por primera vez.

-¿Dónde lo conociste?- dices tú y ahora sabes que puedes estar preguntando esas cosas toda la noche porque quieres saberlo ¿quién es Kurt ahora? ¿Quién fue todos esos años que tú no pudiste estar con él?

-Fuimos juntos a la preparatoria- dice Sebastian rápidamente- nos graduamos juntos, los dos y Aiden estuvimos en NYADA, tú sabes, la mítica y ultra selecta escuela de arte dramático de Nueva York y pues, bueno… pasaron muchas cosas, cosas no muy agradables y pues, ya ves, la gente cambia.

-¿Qué pasó?- dices tú con el alma en un hilo- ¿De verdad es así siempre?

-Sí- dice Sebastian y sabes por su expresión que hablar de eso no es agradable para él- lamentablemente es así siempre pero no debes temer, sé que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta de que ninguna de las cosas que Hummel te haga o diga pueden dañarte porque él no te conoce ¿verdad?

Asientes lentamente a las palabras de Sebastian pero… él se equivoca. Kurt te conoce o al menos lo hizo. Sí, fue hace muchos años pero precisamente porque Kurt te conoció cuando más necesitabas de alguien él se volvió parte de ti y sabes que ninguna otra persona en el planeta conoce a tu corazón de ese modo en el que él lo hizo porque cuando uno es niño, puede darlo todo sin temor a ser dañado, cuando uno es niño confía ciegamente en aquel que demuestra cariño y tú sabes, que Kurt podrá dañarte exactamente por eso, porque a través de los años cada paso que has dado fue para que él pudiera leer en tu corazón que él ha sido su dueño siempre.

-Lo sé- dices al fin reprimiendo un suspiro- bueno, intentaré soportar esto lo mejor que pueda.

-Lo harás- dice Sebastian sonriendo alegremente- de eso no tengo dudas, así que bueno ¿qué te parece ir a beber algo ahora? Te prometo que te atraeré aquí temprano, para que puedas descansar un poco ¿qué dices?

-No quiero ser descortés- dices tú sintiéndote un poco mal cuando la sonrisa de Sebastian se desvanece de su boca- pero de verdad quiero descansar un poco, fue un vuelo largo y esa coreografía y…

-Ya está bien- dice el rubio volviendo a recuperar su sonrisa- pero le advierto, señor Anderson que uno nunca puede estar cansado en Nueva York ¿vale?

-Podemos hacer algo mañana-dices tú tratando de reparar el daño- o no sé, bueno, es que de verdad no quiero provocar gritos y desilusiones y si doy lo mejor de mí, si puedo hacer que el ensayo vaya bien tal vez…

-¿Quieres agradarle a Kurt Hummel?- dice Sebastian reprimiendo la risa- bueno, esa es una maravillosa idea, pero lamento informarte que no lo lograrás. Kurt Hummel nunca podrá valorarte de la forma en la que tú quieres que lo haga. En serio Blaine, lamento ser así de directo pero para nuestro director siempre seremos menos que la utilería de la obra ¿entiendes?

-Ya veo- dices tú sintiendo que una daga se clava en tu pecho.

Que tonto eres Blaine ¿cómo pudiste pensar que Kurt cambiaría su actitud ante ti al mirarte haciendo lo que él había pedido sin falla alguna, demostrándole que de verdad eras bueno? Suspiras cansadamente y te das cuenta de que debes dejar de esperar cosas porque quizá de verdad tu guerra esté perdida. Lo encontraste Blaine, sí y quizá esa sea la única parte feliz de tu milagro porque encontraste otra vez sus ojos, pero él, Kurt, tú ya no sabes quién es él y a como pintan las cosas quizás nunca podrás saberlo.

-Pues sí- dice Sebastian dándose cuenta de que algo dentro de ti se rompió con sus palabras- es mejor que llegues mañana al teatro sin construir ninguna fantasía de que algo cambie porque no lo hará. Te lo digo porque me importas y bueno, quiero que sepas qué es a lo que te estás enfrentando.

-Sí, gracias… bueno, es decir…

-No sigas invitándome a hacer nada que no quieras hacer- dice Sebastian y su sonrisa traviesa le quita un poco de drama a la situación- así que me iré ahora y dejaré que descanses. Buenas noches Blaine, de verdad ha sido maravilloso conocerte al fin.

El joven Smythe te regala una última sonrisa y sale de tu nueva casa lentamente, como si no quisiera irse ya del todo. Tú lo miras alejarse y al cerrar la puerta detrás de sí, eres por primera vez consciente del ruido que hay dentro de tu alma.

_¿Por qué, Kurt? ¿Quién hizo que fueras así? ¿Por qué me trataste así? ¿Por qué no quieres verme si toda mi vida he estado esperando volver a verte?_

Suspiras y vuelves a acercarte al amplio ventanal que te permite ver la ciudad, quisieras perderte en ella. Quisieras poder volar y dejar todo el dolor de aquel encuentro en tierra pero sabes que no puedes, que no lo harás y de cualquier modo, si pudieras hacerlo el dolor se iría contigo porque es un dolor que te pertenece a ti, no al lugar del que quisieras escapar.

Cierras los ojos y la sonrisa fría de Kurt al mirarte es todo lo que se refleja en aquella oscuridad que tus parpados sobre tus pupilas provocan ¿por qué? Sólo te gustaría que él te dijera por qué hace eso, sólo te gustaría que él dejara de ser un misterio para ti y quizá de ese modo, podrías entenderlo mejor y ayudarlo y arriesgarte a salir lastimado pero…

Tomas el libreto entre tus manos y al hojearlo y releerlo te das cuenta de que Kurt de verdad escribió una hermosa historia, sabes que es perfecta. Pero sus palabras te hacen sentir que él no cree del todo en lo que escribe y eso es triste. Porque alguien te dijo una vez que si el artista trata de contar algo en lo que no cree su obra se torna una mentira, sólo un fraude. Pero, de algún modo, sabes que Kurt creyó en todo aquello alguna vez pero ¿por qué ya no puede hacerlo? ¿Quién le robó esa capacidad?

Vuelves a leer y a releer la primera escena en la que trabajarán mañana y sin notarlo si quiera caes completamente dormido sin poder hacer algo para evitarlo. Tu sueño es inquieto y te levantas cubierto de un sudor frio que más que helar tu cuerpo, hiela tu alma. Esta noche, los ojos azules que siempre soñaste no estuvieron presentes y fue su ausencia la que causó aquel miedo inexplicable en ti ¿por qué ahora que están más cerca se han alejado de tus sueños? ¿Por qué?

Temblando todavía, te levantas lentamente de la alfombra en la que dormías y miras el reloj que cuelga en tu muñeca. Son las cinco de la mañana, aún puedes llegar puntualmente al teatro, así que sin esperar un minuto más te despiertas completamente y comienzas tu rutina de aseo personal.

No lo notas al hacerlo, pero pones especial cuidado en lucir bien aquella temprana mañana que luce aún oscura en el exterior mientras el rumor lejano de la vida nocturna que apenas termina se confunde con el rumor del día que apenas empieza. Lo sabes, es idiota seguir esperando que algo cambie al recordar las palabras de Sebastian pero, la esperanza siempre muere al último y tú no vas a perderla hasta que Kurt logre masacrarla del todo si es que de algún modo puede hacerlo.

Cuando estás convencido de que luces mejor que nunca en tu vida, sales rápidamente del apartamento que no está tan alejado del teatro como para que puedas llegar a perderte y al llegar ahí sin contratiempo alguno, te das cuenta de que el lugar está vacío y oscuro como si nadie más aparte de ti hubiera llegado. Caminas ante el lugar esperando a que alguien más llegue pero nadie lo hace y de verdad comienzas a temer un poco ¿dónde están todos?

Unos minutos después el ruido de unos pasos viniendo de la oscuridad capta tu atención y comienzas a buscar su origen. Volteas tu cabeza lentamente y la luz alegre de una linterna de mano ilumina tu rostro haciendo que cierres los ojos automáticamente. Ante ti aparece un hombre de edad avanzada en uniforme azul y aunque tiene el cuerpo de un luchador profesional, su sonrisa es amable.

-Buenos días- dice él apagando la linterna- así que, eres el nuevo en la obra ¿verdad?

Tú asientes y él ríe sin poder evitarlo mientras te hace un ademan para invitarte a seguirlo y cuando lo haces, te das cuenta de que te lleva hacia su caseta de vigilancia a un lado del teatro. Él te invita a entrar y tú lo haces porque la mañana es fría y sería una locura quedarte ahí afuera. El hombre, quien no ha dejado de reírse te mira ahora con atención y algo en tu cara le parece sumamente familiar pero ¿cómo es posible? ¿Será que la historia ha de repetirse de nuevo?

-Estos chicos nunca cambiarán- dice él llamando tu atención de nuevo- nunca se cansarán de seguir portándose como niños aunque se vanaglorien de ser adultos en toda regla. Ponte cómodo, muchacho, ellos no llegarán aquí al menos en una o dos horas.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú un poco asustado. Temes haber escuchado mal las indicaciones de Kurt.

-Porque eres el nuevo y tenían que darte la bienvenida que le dan a todo mundo. –dice él como si fuera algo obvio- Es una broma privada de todos los actores de estas latitudes. Felicidades, ahora ya eres uno de ellos.

Miras al hombre que sigue riendo y aunque al principio de verdad llegaste a asustarte, aquella situación es en realidad cómica y te sorprende en serio no haber pensado que algo así podía llegar a ocurrir. En Italia, tenían también todo un ritual de bienvenida para los nuevos chicos, pero supones que tenías tantas cosas en la cabeza la noche anterior que por eso, no pudiste pensar en otra cosa que no fuera alejar el dolor de tu alma.

Tú sonríes, pero el recuerdo de esos ojos que guardan ahora en sus pupilas azules todo el frio del ártico, no deja que tu sonrisa lo ilumine todo como siempre lo hace. El vigilante se da cuenta de ello y deja de reír, se levanta de su asiento y sin preguntarte, te ofrece una taza de café que tú aceptas sin reparo alguno. Vas a necesitar esa cafeína en tus venas porque no pudiste descansar nada y aunque dormiste, esa pesadilla de la que te despertaste hace poco te robó la poca energía que habías logrado recuperar.

El hombre se sienta al lado tuyo y te observa detenidamente. Sí, eres igual al otro, si pudiera tenerlo frente a él en este mismo instante diría sin miedo alguno de fallar que eres una reproducción exacta de aquel otro chico que él también conoció pero… cuando se detiene en tus ojos, hay algo que le dice que no, que tú eres totalmente distinto porque tú sabes cosas que aquel otro chico nunca imaginó llegar a saber. Tú conoces el dolor, decide el hombre aquel y cuando se dice eso todo es claro dentro de su mente. Sí, tú eres joven, pero tu alma, como esos ojos que miran al vacio sin poder entender nada, son viejos y están marcados por aquel fuego que aunque doloroso, hace que el corazón se haga fuerte.

-Así que- dice el hombre rompiendo con aquel silencio que no era incomodo pero que de cualquier modo conviene más llenar con palabras- ¿Cuál es tu nombre? ¿Qué papel tendrás en la obra?

-Soy Blaine Anderson, el co-protagonista de Sebastian Smythe- dices tú con una sonrisa un poco incomoda- mi papel es ser Anthony y aunque le cueste aceptarlo, le he dicho a Sebastian que soy algo así como la damisela en apuros de la historia.

-¿De verdad?- dice el hombre riendo de tus palabras- bueno, a pesar de todo debe ser un rol muy importante ¿no? Y tú debes de ser un actor tremendo, mira que protagonizar una obra a la primera en este lugar, eso no se ve muy a menudo.

-Lo sé- dices tú volviendo a ser consciente de que todo ha sido demasiado rápido, demasiado sorprendente- todo fue gracias a Sebastian, él fue quien me trajo.

-Debiste gustarle mucho- dice el hombre- creo por los rumores que he oído, que has sido el capricho más caro de Sebastian Smythe en los últimos días, claro, lo digo sin afán de ofenderte pero en este negocio uno ya no sabe si se habla de personas o de mercancías, francamente.

-No se preocupe señor- dices tú sonriendo débilmente- sé perfectamente dónde estoy metido.

-Llámame Phillip- dice él- y me gustaría decirte que tienes razón, pero…

-¿Qué?

-No creo que sepas dónde estás metido.

-¿Por qué lo dice?

-Por muchas cosas, chico- dice el hombre y su semblante tan alegre antes se torna serio de pronto- he estado al servicio de la familia Miller muchos años, conozco a la mayoría de estos chicos desde hace mucho y… bueno, dime ¿cómo te trata Kurt Hummel?

La ausencia de color en tu rostro cuando el hombre formula la pregunta, aunado a tu mirada triste que se hace más oscura al pensar en Kurt, son toda la respuesta que Phillip necesita para darse cuenta de que, de algún modo sobrenatural y terrible la historia está volviendo a repetirse.

Pero ¿cómo? Phillip sabe mucho de lo que ha pasado antes y aunque han hablado poco, él quiere protegerte porque si aquella historia vuelve a pasar, quien terminará siendo más dañado eres tú y en memoria de aquel otro a quién no pudo advertirle nada, piensa que es su obligación ponerte sobre aviso de lo que te espera en aquel teatro.

-Tú me recuerdas a alguien- dice Phillip cuando se da cuenta de que tú no dirás nada más- aunque, quizá, tú sí sabrás distinguir qué es lo que te conviene de lo que no…

-¿De qué habla?- dices tú sin entender el rumbo que toma aquella conversación- ¿a quién le recuerdo?

-A la mascota que Hummel tenía hace tiempo- dice el hombre con algo de pesar en el rostro- aquel chico no terminó bien, pero, sé que tú podrás evitar que Kurt te haga daño ¿verdad? Sólo dime que serás cuidadoso con lo que hagas estando cerca de ese hombre.

Miras a Phillip detenidamente y tratas de encontrar en sus ojos algún destello de luz que haga claras esas palabras ¿cuidarte de… Kurt? ¿Kurt causándole daño a alguien? Esas son dos ideas que no tienen lugar dentro de tus razonamientos porque… porque no, porque te niegas a creer que Kurt es como todos dicen que es y no sólo como todos lo dicen sino como tú mismo has comprobado que es. Ahora, a la lista interminable de dudas que ya tenias se anotan estas más y no estás seguro de que algún día puedas saber todo a ciencia cierta.

-No lo entiendo, Phillip- dices tú- sé que Kurt es difícil, pero aunque me haya tratado fríamente eso no significa que quiera hacerme daño, no lo creo, él…

-Él ya no tiene un alma- dice el hombre mirándote con un poco de lastima. Sí, eres fuerte, pero sin duda alguna también eres muy ingenuo.

-Pero, usted no lo conoce…

-Tú tampoco- dice Phillip y con eso parece zanjar la conversación- de verdad Blaine, cuídate, sé por qué te lo digo, no quiero volver a pasar por el mismo escándalo por el que pasamos hace tres años. Nadie niega que Kurt Hummel es endemoniadamente bueno en la dirección pero como persona, la verdad es que deja mucho que desear, a él no le importa nada más que si mismo, por favor, cuídate, lo digo en serio…

-Le agradezco su preocupación, sé que Kurt es quizá todo lo que usted dice que es pero… bueno, tendré cuidado.

-Está bien- dice el hombre con un suspiro resignado- ¿sabes algo? Eres exactamente igual a aquel otro muchacho pero él no tenía algo que tú sí y por ello me quedo más tranquilo: tú sabes lo que es tener el corazón herido y sabes cómo es vivir con ese dolor que nunca parece calmarse. Eso, sin duda, te ha hecho fuerte y decidido ¿verdad?

-No lo sé- dices tú perdido ahora en nuevos razonamientos- Phillip ¿puede contarme lo que pasó hace tres años?

El hombre te mira detenidamente y niega en silencio con lo que el aire que parecía estar atrapado en tus pulmones sale lentamente. Claro, él no dirá nada, pero al menos tenías que intentarlo y ahora sabes que si aquel vigilante lo sabe, alguien más en la compañía tiene que saberlo pero, algo te dice que aquel tema es algo de lo que nadie querrá hablar al menos que lo preguntes con cuidado.

Sin agregar más, sonríes sin decir nada y Phillip empieza a parlotear acerca de lo maravilloso que es que la familia Miller te haya dado apoyo, no se cansa de alabarlos y a pesar de que ahora estas lleno de nuevas preocupaciones, sabes que es mejor seguir escuchando ese parloteo incesante que ponerte a pensar en todas las cosas nuevas y dolorosas en las que tienes que pensar.

Al menos una hora después de haber llegado, un elegante jaguar negro se estaciona frente al teatro y de él desciende Sebastian quien también parece haberse arreglado mejor que nunca. El rubio despide con un ademan al chofer y se encamina directamente hacia la caseta de vigilancia donde tú lo esperas con una sonrisa llena de reproche.

-Lo sé, lo sé, no me odies- dice él al llegar a la caseta- no podía decirte nada, todos pasamos por esto, si no era así créeme que hubiéramos tenido más problemas- y luego agrega mirando al hombre mayor- ¿cómo estás Phill? ¿Te agrada nuestro nuevo chico?

-Es maravilloso, sí- dice Phillip mirándote como un padre orgulloso- no deberían de seguir haciendo esto, Sebastian, el teatro es cosa seria.

-¡Bah!- dice el joven Smythe haciéndote reír- suficiente seriedad tenemos con su helada majestad quien por cierto, no dudo que estrene hoy su lista de palabras horribles con todos nosotros. Gracias al cielo, soy inmune a ello desde hace tiempo.

-Quizá convenga que Blaine haga lo mismo- dice Phillip y de verdad parece preocupado- en serio Sebastian, no dejes que… no dejes que pase otra vez lo mismo.

Sebastian vuelve a mirarte y esta vez, cuando lo hace no sonríe. Tú notas que incluso su cara parece haber perdido un poco de color pero después simplemente sonríe y tratas de convencerte de que todo son alucinaciones tuyas pero algo te dice que no ha sido así. Sebastian pasea sus ojos sobre ti largo rato y al hacerlo parece que nota algo de lo que antes no había sido consciente. Y ese algo le produce un poco de miedo porque ¿cómo pudo pasarlo por alto? Bueno, se dice cuando se da cuenta de que ya no tiene caso lamentarlo. Si estás ahí y te cruzaste en sus ojos es por una razón y además, él no permitirá que te pase nada malo. Nada.

-No pasará nada- dice Sebastian volviendo a poner en sus labios aquella sonrisa seductora- Blaine puede cuidarse solo y yo estaré ahí, no te preocupes. No ocurrirá nada malo.

-Bien- dice Phillip y por primera vez parece tranquilo- ahora, vayan a calentar antes del ensayo si quieren evitarse un par de gritos extra. Igual terminarán con los oídos inflamados pero bueno, algo es algo.

El hombre sonríe y Sebastian también lo hace. Él te guía nuevamente hacia el teatro y tú lo sigues en silencio porque de verdad no sabes qué decir. Parece que todo mundo se ha puesto de acuerdo hoy para preocuparse por ti pero ¿de qué debes cuidarte? ¿A qué le temen todos? Sebastian no lo dice y simplemente te indica el lugar donde han de cambiarse.

Te vistes rápidamente con el pants y la camisa holgada que has traído para el ensayo y miras que Sebastian hace lo mismo, mientras te dice que muere de ganas porque lo veas cantando aquella canción del primer acto. Tú sólo puedes sonreír mientras en tu cabeza el plan de preguntarle a Sebastian acerca de aquel misterio empieza a dibujarse.

Poco a poco los chicos de la compañía empiezan a llegar. Sophie y Aiden Miller son los últimos pero se acercan a ti y a Sebastian con aquella alegría inaudita que parece rodearlos siempre. Ellos hablan y hablan acerca de lo que contento que su padre está porque los ensayos para la muestra comiencen de una vez por todas y es el rumor de sus voces lo que te calma un poco. Además, al estar entretenido oyendo sus voces cristalinas, el impacto de la llegada de Kurt frente a la compañía no se siente tan frio y tan duro como antes.

Kurt Hummel llega ante ustedes y en seguida notas como todo mundo guarda silencio aunque él no haya dado ningún tipo de orden directa. Él sólo los mira a todos, claro, menos a ti. Notas en seguida que sus ojos te evitan a propósito pero ya ni siquiera tienes ganas de ponerte triste. Sólo lo miras a él y él está ahí, tan lejano, tan inalcanzable, e inauditamente respirando el mismo aire que tú.

Nadie dice nada por un largo rato, mientras Kurt sigue mirándolos con sus ojos fríos como un invierno hiriente. Finalmente, sonríe, pero su sonrisa tiene algo de cruel y de algún modo eso hace que todo mundo se sienta indigno de estar ante sus ojos. Miedo, sí, miedo es lo que Kurt Hummel puede desencadenar en todo mundo.

-Buenos días a todos- dice finalmente, pero la amabilidad de sus palabras es algo fuera de lugar en su persona- me alegra verlos aquí reunidos a tiempo, eso es un gran comienzo. Ahora ¿han leído ya todos el libreto?

Todos, incluidos tú y Sebastian quien de todos los ahí reunidos parece el único capaz de reírse de la pose de director inalcanzable que Kurt ostenta en aquel momento, asienten con seguridad haciendo que Kurt ría con burla.

-Lo leyeron- dice él y comienza a caminar lentamente en frente suyo- pero no creo que hayan podido entenderlo, no creo que de verdad puedan hacer esta obra tal y como yo quiero, pero está bien, ese no es el punto… dime algo, Anderson ¿qué hay de ti? ¿Tuviste tiempo de leer el libreto?

La pregunta cae en tu alma como un balde de agua fría pero sabes que debes de responderla con la misma seguridad con la que fue formulada. Así que arriesgándote a que tu alma quede congelada al mirarlo otra vez, le respondes rápidamente sin apartar los ojos de su rostro:

-Cada palabra- dices tú mirando a Kurt aunque él siga insistiendo en mirar por encima de tu hombro.

-¿Y la entendiste?- dice él sin quitar de sus labios aquella sonrisa cruel.

-No- dices y todo mundo en el teatro ahoga una expresión de absoluta sorpresa. Kurt Hummel no tolera recibir un "no" como respuesta.

-¿Y aún así te atreviste a venir aquí?- dice Kurt con la mirada llena de ira.

-Sí- dices tú haciendo que esta vez él te mire por fin- no la entendí porque en ningún tipo de arte hay que entender nada. Yo sentí tu historia y eso es todo lo que tenía que hacer, así como el escritor sólo necesita una hoja en blanco para escribir, un actor sólo necesita sentir para poder hacer suyo el personaje de la obra.

Kurt te mira por largo rato pero todas las palabras crueles que quisiera decirte se ahogan en su garganta produciéndole un nudo ¿por qué? Él no lo sabe y quizá si pudiera darse la oportunidad se daría cuenta que aquel nudo es producto de darse cuenta de que antes, de que hace mucho tiempo atrás escribió esta obra pensando en las mismas cosas que tú acabas de decirle. Kurt creía también en todo eso y la constancia de que tú aún lo haces lo altera de un modo terrible. Porque si es así, tú siempre tendrás esa ventaja que representa seguir creyendo en algo a pesar de todo.

-Muy poético, Anderson- dice Kurt al fin- pero para ser un gran actor, necesitas más que la poesía y si digo que quiero que entiendas la obra, lo harás y te olvidarás de todos esos patéticos pensamientos y eso va para todos aquí ¿entendido?

Todos vuelven a asentir pero esta vez no pueden evitar sonreírte porque, bueno, de algún modo has puesto a Kurt Hummel en su lugar e incluso Sebastian puede darse cuenta de que tus palabras han hecho mella en el helado corazón de su querido director.

-Bueno, basta de holgazanear- dice Kurt después de un rato- quiero que escuchen algo y que les quede muy claro porque no lo diré otra vez: esta historia, es la historia más valiosa de mi vida y no permitiré que nadie la eche a perder. La historia de Anthony y Elliot es la clásica historia de amor que sobrevive a todo y cuando digo todo me refiero exactamente eso: a todo. Sé que quizá la hayan escuchado muchas veces, pero es hora de que Broadway muestre de una vez que el amor es amor y punto, aún si es entre dos chicos que no tienen nada que ver el uno con el otro. Sebastian, interpretará a Elliot, un muchacho que parece tenerlo todo, pero que sin embargo vive rodeado de soledad y compra amor al mejor postor. No les sorprenda que el señor Smythe esté perfecto en el papel, algunos dicen que escribí su propia vida para la obra.

Todos, incluso Sebastian, ríen ante la broma de Kurt pero tú no puedes hacerlo porque la verdad, tanta frialdad ahoga hasta tus más pequeñas ganas de sonreír.

-Por otro lado- continua Kurt señalándote otra vez, evitando mirarte- tenemos a Anthony, un joven que hace mucho tiempo perdió su camino y que trabaja como bailarín en uno de los más prestigiados clubes de la ciudad. Muchos saben que bailar no es todo lo que hace, pero eso no le importará a Elliot. Los dos van a enamorarse y el resto, ya lo saben. Hoy trabajaremos en la escena del encuentro y les advierto, nadie saldrá de aquí hasta que la canción del primer acto sea algo perfecto, así que ¿qué esperan? Smythe, Anderson, todos a sus posiciones y denme algo bueno con lo cual trabajar.

Todo mundo toma su lugar en el escenario y tú te dispones a hacer lo mismo, y antes de que puedas correr hacia al grupo de bailarines tras de los cuales tienes que esconderte para la realización de ese escena, Sebastian se acerca a ti y te sonríe de forma deslumbrante antes de darte una palmadita de apoyo en la espalda y dirigirse sin dilación alguna hacia el lugar que le corresponde. Tú lo sigues con la mirada, sonriendo también y cuando te das cuenta, parece que Kurt los mira a los dos con algo de coraje en sus ojos azules y fríos. Tomas eso como una señal de que es mejor hacer lo que viniste a hacer y esperas a que la música empiece indicando que ha llegado el momento para demostrar nuevamente que de verdad vales la pena como actor.

Una canción movida inunda el ambiente a la vez que Kurt se sienta en uno de los palcos de dirección desde el cual puede mirarlo todo. Sebastian, por su lado, comienza a caminar entre el grupo de bailarines que representan a los siempre fieles amigos de Elliot y al hacerlo, mezcla pasos de baile movidos acercándose a donde se supone, estaría la barra del bar y paseando sus ojos por todo el escenario comienza a cantar con una voz llena de energía:

_I´m dressing up for tonight, don´t need no list no invite,_

_I´m here to dance, dance, d-d-dance, dance._

_We headed straight to the bar one drink became many more,_

_we´re here to dance, dance, d-d-dance._

_Moving_, moving, I feel the vibe is getting loud yeah,

moving, moving and now the club is overcrowded.

_And at the top of the night I caught him in my sight I took a chance, chance._

He´s cooler than ice, flyer than wind, hotter than fire.

This is the night I´m burning within, he´s hotter than fire.

Este es el momento en el que Elliot te mira en la distancia. Tú bailas tal y como Aiden te dijo que lo hicieras, ya no eres Blaine ahora.

Eres sólo un bailarín que no cree en nada, salvo en los dólares que un par de copas y palabras puedan darle. Sientes en ti ese dolor de estar solo y el desprecio instantáneo hacia aquel que te mira sabiendo que serás sólo uno más de los caprichos que cumplirá esta noche. Dinero, es todo lo que vale para Anthony y al pensar en eso, sonríes invitando a aquel que canta a estar cerca de ti porque si de cualquier modo va a tenerte, más vale que pague bien por ello y sin dejar de bailar, dejas que tu voz se escuche por sobre la de los demás bailarines que acompañan a tu voz y que de algún modo le dan un poco más de energía a la canción:

_I say I´m flammable, I´m TNT. Light up¡ He´s hotter than fire_

_I say I´m flammable, I´m TNT. Light up¡ He´s hotter than fire_

Sebastian te mira y en ese momento tiene ganas de simplemente reírse de lo endemoniadamente bueno que eres. Hasta ahora, había tenido que cantar esa canción en soledad pero ahora que estás tú ahí para completar el cuadro todo parece en realidad hecho a la medida en la que debe estarlo, porque eres perfecto. Porque tu mirada lo invita a acercarse, ve el desafío que representa estar a tu lado en esa mirada color avellana que ahora no regala nada.

Y Sebastian sabe al mirarte, que era verdad todo lo que le dijiste a Kurt: tú no entiendes ningún papel, sólo lo haces parte de ti y ahora eres ese muchacho perdido que se esconde detrás de una máscara de impasibilidad para evitar que su corazón pueda ser maltratado.

Ahora, eres aquel de quien Elliot va a enamorarse… aunque, bueno, quizá a Sebastian ya no le queden muchas dudas de que eso pasará también en la vida real. Y al darse cuenta de ello sonríe otra vez y se acerca a ti, no mucho, lo suficiente para dejar que los bailarines sigan separándolos un poco, pero sin dejar de pasear sus pupilas esmeraldinas sobre tu piel, comienza a cantar de nuevo mientras sus pasos empiezan a ser como los del felino que se acerca a su presa:

_He rocks that outfit for me, red dress H-O-T indeed_

_so I advance-vance, a-advance-vance._

_His silhouette triggers death, he´s got me catching my breath,_

_he´s so advance-vance, advance-vance._

_Moving, moving I feel the vibe is getting loud yeah._

_Moving, moving we´re meant to be no doubt about it._

_And at the end of the night I´m leaving without a sight_

_I took a chance, chance._

_He´s cooler than ice, flyer than wind, hotter than fire._

_This is the night I´m burning within, he´s hotter than fire._

Tú te acercas a Sebastian como era tu deber en el papel y al hacerlo te das cuenta de forma sorpresiva que no tienes por qué actuar nada. Aquella química instantánea que surge entre los dos y que en el libreto no dejaba de remarcarse como algo necesario para que la escena saliera bien surge entre tú y él de forma natural.

No están pretendiendo nada. Ante los ojos de todos los demás que no participan en este número, todo parece de hecho parte de ustedes, como si nadie pudiera negar que sobre ese escenario son el uno para el otro, como la historia lo marca. Los ojos de Sebastian brillan con verdadero entusiasmo y tú notas que la sonrisa en tu rostro mientras él sigue cantando, no podría ser borrada de tus labios aunque quisieras ¿qué tiene Sebastian Smythe que en las últimas horas ha sido el único que te puede hacer sonreír de ese modo? No lo sabes, pero sea lo que sea, se siente bien y no sólo en ese escenario, no sólo en ese momento. Es como si Sebastian y no Elliot fuera quien estaba destinado a llegar a tu vida para alejar el dolor de ella.

Y Kurt también lo nota. También se da cuenta de aquel estallido multicolor que tú y Sebastian juntos representan. Se da cuenta de que en verdad tiene frente a sus ojos la presentación de un primer acto formidable pero… en vez de sentirse feliz o aliviado, sólo puede sentirse mal. Porque no lo soporta, no puede soportar que todo sea así de sencillo para ti, que todo parezca fluir de forma tan natural a tu alrededor: esa forma de cantar, esa forma de bailar pero sobre todo, esa forma en la que eres capaz de sonreír le molestan de verdad.

Y él sabe que eres capaz de hacer aquello porque en verdad amas lo que haces pero, si él aceptara eso, tendría que darte la razón acerca de que la actuación es pasión y sentimiento en movimiento. Y no quiere hacerlo. Él sabe que si aquel numero es ya un éxito la obra también lo será pero… ¿por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué lo haces sentir con ganas de destruirte cuando una vez en la vida sólo quiso protegerte? Los recuerdos, ellos son los que le impiden poder mirarte, poder sonreírte, poder decirte que de verdad eres muy bueno.

Mientras los ojos inexpresivos de Kurt siguen mirando la escena, tú te pierdes en el esmeralda de las pupilas de Sebastian y quedando frente a frente con él, sonríes de nuevo, esta vez haciéndolo como lo haría aquel que se da cuenta de que tiene todo que ganar y nada que perder y le cantas de forma suave, casi seductora invitándolo a no dejar de bailar. Porque por fin están el uno cerca del otro y aunque ustedes no lo sepan, una historia será escrita para ustedes:

_I say I´m flammable, I´m TNT. Light up¡_

_He´s hotter than fire_

_I say I´m flammable, I´m TNT. Light up¡_

_He´s hotter than fire_

_I said it TNT burning up, get about your seat_

_they try but can´t compete ´cause I´m complete._

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar en la compañía y aunque estos se demoran por lo menos dos minutos los chicos del corpus detienen la algarabía en espera de que el señor director diga lo que ellos piensan: que ha sido maravilloso, que nunca en la vida habían presenciado un primer acto tan perfecto en toda la extensión de la palabra porque eso fue, perfecto. Y prueba de ello es la sonrisa que aún está en tus labios, compitiendo con la de Sebastian quien, aunque un poco agitado por la coreografía no deja de pensar que nunca antes en la vida había sido tan fácil respirar para él y eso es sólo porque tú estás ahí.

Todos miran a Kurt quien tiene la mirada fija en ustedes dos pero no dice nada, sólo piensa. Está tratando de decir algo bueno, de verdad lo intenta, algo que les dé animo de seguir con ese buen trabajo pero no lo hace, no puede, de verdad le resulta imposible. Y eso es porque los buenos comentarios se ahogan en su garganta cuando ve la forma en la que Sebastian y tú se miran. No, aquello no está bien, no lo está y el apretado nudo en su pecho es prueba de ello.

-Otra vez- dice Kurt por fin, haciendo que toda la compañía libere un suspiro resignado.

-Pero Kurt- dice Aiden con un dejo de exasperación- ¿sólo dirás eso? Probablemente este haya sido el mejor ensayo de todos los tiempos, Blaine sin duda lo hizo de maravilla y en muy poco tiempo, yo creo que merece que…

-Será maravilloso cuando yo diga que lo es- dice Kurt sin sonreír- otra vez.

Otra vez. Esa es la frase que se repetirá el día entero en tus oídos. Otra vez. Tú tratas de hacerlo mejor con cada vez que pasa pero no logras entender el concepto de "maravilloso" que Kurt Hummel tiene para su trabajo, es decir ¿qué espera de ustedes? ¿Qué espera de ti? Van más de diez veces que la canción se repite y empiezas a sentirte un poco cansado de ello. Porque Kurt nunca está satisfecho pero tampoco dice lo que quiere.

Sólo grita, sólo interrumpe, sólo te hace sentir que efectivamente nunca vas a agradarle así presentes el baile y el canto más perfecto del universo. No Blaine, gustarle a Kurt Hummel es algo que está fuera ya de todos tus límites.

-¡De nuevo!- grita Kurt en medio de la canción- ¡Anderson, trata de no encorvarte! ¡Smythe, míralo a los ojos! ¿Es que es tan difícil?

Otra vez. Vuelven a empezar la canción otra vez pero de nuevo Kurt lo detiene. Dice que no estabas en el lugar que te correspondía, la música para. Otra vez.

Sebastian comienza a caminar hacia a ti pero Kurt dice que sigue sin mirarte. La canción vuelve a iniciar. Otra vez.

Otra vez. Parece que es lo único que tus oídos escucharán y a medida que la frase se repite deja de tener sentido para ti.

Y de repente, ese pensamiento , el de aquel sinsentido te distrae un poco así que al momento de cantar nuevamente y empezar con la coreografía que invitará a Elliot a unirse a ti, tropiezas y caes aparatosamente sobre el duro suelo de madera que recibe a tu cuerpo produciendo un sonido fuerte que no por ello amortigua el dolor.

La música se detiene y tú de algún modo sabes que acabas de hacer algo que no debías hacer: interrumpir la perfecta marcha del ensayo. Todo es silencio alrededor tuyo. Sólo Sebastian se acerca a ti para ayudarte a ponerte en pie pero antes de que puedas apoyarte de nuevo sobre tus dos pies Kurt se acerca a ti y te mira de una forma aterradora, parece incluso que quisiera golpearte o… simplemente desaparecerte de su vista.

-¡Anderson!- dice él con una voz glaciar- te prohíbo hacer eso ¿entiendes? No puedes dañarte de ningún modo porque me perteneces, si algo te sucede, mi obra se viene abajo y no te lo permitiré. Aprende a caminar, aprende a caer y sobre todo, aprende a dejar de ser un completo mediocre cuando de actuar se trata porque si esto es lo mejor que tienes, no sé por qué estás aquí…

Silencio. Todos quisieran decir algo en tu defensa, decir que Kurt miente pero nadie lo hace. Porque nadie es lo suficientemente loco para ponerse al tú por tú con Kurt Hummel y la mayoría de los chicos de verdad necesitan aquel trabajo. Aquella obra, también es todo lo que tienen, pero para ti, esa obra es lo único que no quisieras tener. Las palabras de Kurt duelen, de verdad lo hacen pero sabes que debes alejarlas de ti. Bueno, no volverás a caer nunca más, de eso estás seguro porque hacerlo duele y nadie podrá nunca borrar ese dolor que las palabras causan.

-El ensayo se terminó- dice Kurt tajantemente- espero que mañana ustedes tengan algo mejor que esta mierda que entregaron hoy y esto lo digo especialmente por ti, Blaine Anderson.

Kurt se aleja sin mirarte. Kurt desaparece en la negrura del teatro dejándote con el alma rodando por entre los pasillos recién tapizados del lugar. Todo duele, duele incluso respirar ¿por qué te odia tanto? ¿Por qué tú aún sigues esperando que no lo haga?

-No le hagas caso- dice Aiden acercándose a ti lentamente- yo sé que él piensa que eres maravilloso pero no lo dirá jamás. Es sólo para que no te confíes, lo entiendes ¿verdad?

-Sí- dices tú tratando de sonreír- gracias, entiendo.

-La verdad no lo veía gritarnos así a todos desde que Jamie estaba aquí- dice Sophie con la mirada perdida en el vacio- sé que sonará como una locura, pero es precisamente por eso que creo que Kurt está seguro de que Blaine es bueno.

-Y que lo digas- dice Aiden un poco sobresaltado- en fin…

-¿Quién es Jamie?- dices tú.

Y esa pregunta se estrella contra los oídos de los hermanos Miller que se quedan mirándose el uno al otro por un largo rato sin saber que decirte pues, al tener aquella conversación, habían olvidado que estabas ahí.

-Jamie es el nombre que nunca mencionarás si quieres conservar tu trabajo y tu vida ¿está bien?- dice Sebastian acercándose a ti y poniendo una mano en tu hombro.

-Pero- dices tú sumamente intrigado- ¿por qué dicen que…? ¿Quién es él?

-Nadie importante- dice Sebastian tratando de restarle importancia al asunto con una sonrisa que sin embargo no disminuye la tensión entre Aiden y Sophie.- no pienses en eso, no pienses en nada de lo que Kurt haya dicho. Has estado maravilloso hoy y esta vez lo celebraremos, vendrás conmigo al club y beberemos una copa ¿qué te parece?

-Pero Sebastian- dice Aiden con algo de preocupación- hoy, bueno, tú habías prometido que…

-¡Cierto!- dice el rubio con una sonrisa avergonzada hacia su interlocutor quien lo mira como si fuera un niño travieso- ¡El concierto de beneficio! Bueno, no te preocupes Aiden, estaré ahí pero… ¿qué te parece añadir a alguien más a la lista?

La mirada de Sebastian se queda en tu piel y Aiden sigue la dirección de sus ojos y cuando se da cuenta de lo que aquello significa no hace más que sonreír y asentir porque bueno, aquello puede resultar divertido.

-Será genial- dice el joven Miller- aunque ¿cómo sabes que él querrá venir?

-Oh eso es sencillo- dice Sebastian- bien Blainey, cambio de planes. Sólo conozco otra cosa mejor que el alcohol para recobrarte después de un mal día y eso es la música, así que ¿te unes a nosotros?

-¿A dónde irán?- dices tú sin poder evitar emocionarte.

-Sólo le mostraremos a la gente que puede encontrar a la música en cualquier lugar y en la persona menos pensada ¿qué opinas? ¿Vienes?

-Claro- contestas tú con una sonrisa algo tibia, pero de cualquier modo sabes que no podrías decir que no a la sonrisa brillante de Sebastian Smythe.

-Bueno, ve por tus cosas, Aiden, Sophie y yo esperaremos aquí.

Tú asientes y comienzas a moverte hacia el lugar donde dejaste tu pequeña mochila gris y decides darte una ducha rápida, mientras Sebastian y los hermanos Miller se miran los unos a los otros de forma algo preocupada.

-Dime que no lo trajiste sólo para incomodar a Kurt- dice Sophie con la mirada llena de pena- si fue así, debes de saber ahora que esto sólo podrá dañar a Blaine.

-No pensé en nada Soph- dice Sebastian con la mirada perdida en la distancia- cuando lo vi en los videos no me fijé en otra cosa que no fuera su forma de cantar. Creo que me di cuenta de que es igual a Jamie hasta que Phill me lo dijo.

-Pero- dice Aiden con la mirada pensativa- ¿por qué Kurt lo trata así? El parecido es enorme, claro, pero Blaine es… no sé, Blaine es otro tipo de persona.

-Lo sé- dice Sebastian- y por eso sé que él no dejará que Kurt lo dañe. No sé que le haya pasado a su helada majestad pero una cosa es segura, no le permitiré hacer más daño del que ya hizo ¿me apoyan?

Los hermanos Miller asienten lentamente y vuelven a sonreír cuando te unes a ellos nuevamente. Caminas despacio, a lado de Sebastian quien no deja de admirar la forma en la que actuaste el día de hoy y aunque quisieras poder olvidarlo todo, las palabras de Kurt siguen ahí, haciendo daño y a pesar de lo que dijo Sebastian es posible que ni todo el alcohol ni toda la música del mundo puedan cambiarlo algún día…

* * *

**Canción: hotter than fire- Eric Saade**

**NDA: Hola¡**

**Sólo diré: fe gente, esta historia es cuestión de fe ;D**

**Nos seguimos leyendo :)**

**Por cierto, haciendo comercial xD los invito a darle like a mi pagina de FB Jess Huzzah Criss, por allá pongo también las actualizaciones y podemos charlar así casual ;D**


	4. How to break a heart

**********Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 4. How to break a heart.**

"_El amor es un acto de fe y quien tenga poca fe, también tendrá poco amor." Erich Fromm_

Sebastian dice que han llegado por fin. La verdad es que al oír la frase "concierto de beneficio" hubieras esperado encontrar otra cosa, algo como un enorme escenario dispuesto para que el maravilloso Sebastian Smythe arrancara suspiros y unos cuantos dólares de sus fervientes admiradores en pro de una buena causa pero no es eso: están en Central Park, un poco alejados del bullicio nocturno que está lleno del rumor del ir y venir de cientos de personas que disfrutan aquella cálida noche de verano.

Miras hacia todos lados tratando de adivinar dónde estará el sitio en el que aquel concierto tendrá lugar pero no lo logras y después de mucho silencio y de mucho mirar, son los ojos verdes de Sebastian los que se atraviesan en tu camino mientras le sonríe alegremente a tu gesto de total perplejidad.

-Espera y verás- dice él de forma confiada- sólo queremos darle una sorpresa a toda esta gente, sé que esperabas un colosal escenario pero no puedes negarme que a veces esas cosas pequeñas que no esperas en la vida, son las que te hacen inmensamente feliz ¿no crees?

Tú asientes lentamente, sonriéndole a Sebastian de forma natural, de esa forma sencilla en la que le has sonreído en los últimos días. Y es que no podrías describir esa forma en la que tus labios parecen adivinar que cuando están en frente de aquellas pupilas del color de las esmeraldas, no pueden hacer otra cosa más que curvarse en una suave sonrisa. Sebastian es el dueño absoluto de esa sonrisa y ser consciente de ello, aunque te provoque ganas de reírte de ti mismo, es algo bastante agradable tomando en cuenta los últimos acontecimientos de tu vida.

Al pensar en ello, no puedes evitar sentir cómo el dolor de las palabras de Kurt sigue molestándote pero has decidido dejar de tratar de encontrar una razón a su nada agradable comportamiento hacia tu persona porque en verdad has decidido que no hay una razón a tanto desprecio y con eso debes de contentarte.

Porque aunque tú sabes que todos en la compañía de teatro te ocultan algo, aunque darías la mitad de tu vida por saber de qué se trata, también entiendes que nadie te dirá nada porque todos callan ese suceso por la misma razón: les hace daño. Parece que sea lo que sea que haya pasado, y si bien el único que pareció haber cambiado para mal a raíz de ello fue Kurt, ese hecho tuvo su cuota de dolor para todos.

Sin pedirte permiso, Sebastian toma tu mano y te lleva lentamente hacia un lugar alejado del bullicio de las personas donde parece que no hay nadie, pero al estar más cerca, aparece ante tus ojos una pequeña tienda blanca, un lugar de esos en los que un camerino rápido suele improvisarse. Fuera de él, se encuentran Sophie y Aiden vestidos con un par de disfraces francamente ridículos: los poderosos y multimillonarios hermanos Miller te sonríen totalmente vestidos como un par de guapos mendigos de la ciudad.

Mientras las maquillistas que realizan su trabajo de forma rápida para darle más realismo a la vestimenta de tus compañeros terminan su labor, tú ríes automáticamente y cuando lo haces, Sebastian te mira, deteniéndose en cada uno de esos detalles que le dan a tu rostro sonriente esa luminosidad que parece atraparlo y es que… él nunca te había visto reír de ese modo y ahora que lo hace le pareces algo bello y no puede encontrar una palabra mejor para describirte.

-Deja de babear- dice Aiden en un tono bromista que parece despertar a Sebastian del trance en el que estaba al contemplarte- te juro que si dejas de mirarlo un segundo completo, no desaparecerá.

-Quién sabe- dice Sebastian sin sentirse apenado de que alguien haya notado el efecto que tienes en él- no quiero perderme ni un solo segundo, más vale estar seguros de todo ¿no?

Sebastian vuelve a mirarte y te guiña un ojo haciéndote sonreír de nuevo. No entendiste muy bien del todo lo que las palabras de Aiden Miller significaban pero sí te diste cuenta de que a pesar de que el joven de los ojos grises dijera aquello de la forma más relajada y amigable del planeta, él no pudo evitar que un suspiro desanimado brotara de su pecho.

Era un suspiro de esos que la gente exhala cuando se da cuenta de que ha perdido la misma guerra por milésima vez en la vida. Sin embargo, Aiden no deja de sonreír y aunque su hermana lo mira ahora con una sonrisa algo triste en los labios, nadie puede quitarle el tono cómico a aquella situación.

-¿Será una fiesta de disfraces?- dices tú dirigiéndote hacia Sophie quien ríe alegremente mientras le da las gracias a la maquillista y te toma del brazo guiándote hacia la tienda.

-Algo así- dice ella - aquí dentro hay uno para ti también porque ¿te unirás a nosotros, verdad?

-Sería genial- dices tú de forma sincera- pero ¿por qué dijeron entonces que era un concierto de beneficio?

-Porque eso es- dice Aiden con una sonrisa deslumbrante- sólo que, verás, la familia Miller es muy poco convencional con estos eventos así que, venga, cámbiate y te explicamos luego.

Tú caminas alegremente hacia la tienda y dentro de ella encuentras un traje a tu medida: es el uniforme que usan todos los oficiales de policía de la ciudad de Nueva York. Sonríes al mirarlo y cuando estás vestido completamente con él no sabes si los no convencionales conciertos de beneficio de la familia Miller incluyen jugar a "policías y mendigos" o algo así, pero de alguna forma aquello es bastante divertido.

Cuando sales de la tienda, te encuentras a Sebastian vestido con el mismo uniforme que tú y no puedes evitar echarte a reír de nuevo. Cuando tu risa empieza a resonar en aquel solitario paraje del parque, Sebastian se acerca a ti y efectivamente, no hace otra cosa más que mirarte.

Es como si le costara creer que eres real, que puedes hacerle sentir que flota con sólo una mirada, con sólo esa risa cantarina que lo llena de todo aquello que antes le faltaba en un solo segundo. Aiden y Sophie ríen de nuevo de la expresión de su rubio amigo y sin poder evitarlo, suspiran. Pero esta vez, lo hacen porque han visto a Sebastian enamorarse una y mil veces y algo les dice que a pesar de lo rápido que parece estar pasando todo, tú serás para él algo totalmente diferente.

El joven de los ojos verdes se queda parado delante de ti, sonriendo de forma tranquila y cuando tú dejas de reír sólo puede decirte:

-Blaine, Blaine, si todos los policías de Nueva York fueran como tú, créeme que no me importaría para nada ir preso una y mil veces.

Te quedas contemplando sus ojos verdes una vez más y antes de romper a reír nuevamente- porque, vamos, aquellas palabras de Sebastian sólo pueden hacer que sigas queriendo reír hasta quedarte sin aliento- algo en esa mirada te atrapa, te aprisiona en ella. Ríes ahora, pero cuando los ojos de Sebastian se despegan de ti para poder dirigirse hacia Aiden quien lo mira con una sonrisa traviesa que quiere decir " ¿de verdad no pudiste ser un poco más original con tus halagos", tú te encuentras deseando sentir las pupilas de Sebastian sobre tu piel una vez más. Es extraño sentir eso y lo sabes. No entiendes muy bien por qué te pasa, pero cuando la mirada del joven Smythe está sobre ti, todo parece calmarse y reír es fácil y olvidar el dolor también.

-Y tú- dices por fin haciendo que Sebastian parezca elevarse tres metros sobre el suelo- la verdad es que creo que sin duda alguna los índices de criminalidad aumentarían terriblemente si usaras siempre ese uniforme.

-¿Pueden dejar ya de coquetear estúpidamente y ponerse en acción, por favor?- dice Sophie con una sonrisa satisfecha.

-Vamos, Sophie- dice Sebastian riendo de tus palabras y de las de la señorita Miller- estás celosa porque Blaine no te ha dicho que esos harapos te sientan de maravilla ¿verdad?

-Tú también luces muy guapa, Soph- dices tú dándote cuenta de pronto de lo que has dicho a Sebastian- es decir, bueno, las chicas guapas se ven bien usando lo que sea ¿no?

-No me gusta recibir premios de consolación- dice ella con una sonrisa divertida mientras señala sus ropas con desagrado- pero la verdad es que tú y Sebastian tienen el uniforme sexy esta noche, así que no me quejaré, ya les tocará a ustedes alguna vez usar está cosa.

-Bueno- dice Aiden - esto es lo que vamos a hacer: confundámonos con la multitud, todo el sonido está arreglado para que sus voces se escuchen como tienen que hacerlo sólo traten de ser exactamente lo que parecen ser ¿vale? Yo y Sophie nos encargamos de la música ¿qué canción quieres cantar, Seb?

-Mmmmm…- dice Sebastian y su mirada vuelve a posarse sobre ti una vez más- no sé ¿qué opinas de un dueto?

-¿En serio?- dice Sophie con una risa burlona- pensé que de verdad no lo dirías ¡un dueto! no sé cómo no se me ocurrió antes pensar en eso.

-Aiden- dice Sebastian con un gesto de suficiencia- ¿puedes decirle a tu hermana que no debe de sentirse desplazada de ningún modo? Si pido un dueto es porque les recuerdo que trajimos a Blaine a cantar para que se sintiera mejor ¿no es cierto?

-Sí claro- dice el joven Miller intentando parecer tan serio como Sebastian- dime Blaine ¿estás de acuerdo? ¿Quieres cantar a dueto con Seb?

-Claro- dices tú y nunca antes en tu vida habías dicho que sí de forma tan rápida.

-No se diga más- dice el joven rubio con una sonrisa triunfal y luego se acerca a tu oído susurrando en él el nombre de la canción que han de cantar juntos- la sabes ¿verdad?

Tú asientes y cuando los labios de Sebastian rozan por un segundo la parte externa de tu oído un escalofrío te recorre instantáneamente y sabes que en ese justo momento serías capaz de pedirle que no se fuera, que dejara sus labios cerca de ti, que siguiera susurrando mil cosas más a tu oído pero… ¿qué clase de pensamientos son esos, Blaine Anderson?

Aiden y Sophie ríen cuando tú abres los ojos otra vez- no te habías dado cuenta de que los habías cerrado- y el joven de los ojos grises te dice que empieces a caminar por el parque, que la música te dará la señal para poder comenzar con el espectáculo.

Tú empiezas a caminar, volteando de vez en cuando hacia Sebastian y los hermanos Miller que no dejan de sonreír alegremente mientras el joven rubio no puede apartar los ojos de ti.

-Deja de ser tan evidente- dice Sophie una vez que tú estás lo suficientemente lejos como para no escucharla- te juro que si sigues así, vas a asustarlo antes de que puedas decirle que estás loco por él.

-No puedo creer que sea tan obvio- dice Sebastian riéndose de sí mismo- ¿O sí?

-No- dice Aiden con tono sarcástico- sólo se nota de aquí a la luna que tienes ganas de besarlo sin importarte nada y de que si pudieras, lo secuestrarias esta misma noche para hacerle cosas que es conveniente no mencionar en voz alta.

-Demonios- dice Sebastian riendo sin vergüenza alguna- es que… ¿lo han visto? Es decir ¿cómo no babear por alguien como él? Es… perfecto.

-Nuestro pequeño está enamorado de verdad, Aiden- dice Sophie dibujando corazones alrededor de Sebastian- no pensé que viviría lo suficiente para ver esto pero ¡Cielo santo! Sebastian Smythe está enamorado.

-Esa es otra señal evidente del final del mundo- dice Aiden uniéndose a los ademanes de Sophie- diablos, Seb, en serio deja de actuar como colegiala feliz, vas a matarnos a todos con tanta azúcar.

-Ya, cállense los dos- dice Sebastian suspirando profundamente porque ¿para qué negar que los hermanos Miller tienen razón- búrlense todo lo que quieran, pero algo me dice, que está vez todo es real.

Sophie y Aiden ríen nuevamente y antes de separarse de Sebastian para perderse ellos mismos en la multitud reunida en aquel enorme espacio abierto del parque donde la mayoría de la gente espera por algo que no sabe de dónde vendrá, sus ojos verdes te encuentran en la lejanía y se encuentra sonriendo en silencio, abiertamente.

No, Aiden y Sophie no te miran como él lo hace, nunca podrían hacerlo. Para Aiden y Sophie sólo eres un chico más, sólo uno de tantos como lo eres ahora para toda esa gente que empieza a rodearte sin sospechar las razones por las que estás ahí pero… Sebastian te mira ahora de otra forma, de esa forma en la que una persona te hace parte de él, te hace algo mágico, real y también… te hace suyo.

Después de un momento de silencio y de estar paseando por entre la gente, sigues preguntándote cómo es que todo ha de empezar. Has perdido ya de vista a los muchachos que estaban contigo hacia apenas unos minutos y temes no poder unirte a aquel inusual concierto de la manera en la que debes hacerlo. Te sorprende la canción que Sebastian ha elegido para cantar contigo pero el que lo haya hecho te hace sonreír ahora con alegría porque… la canción que cantarás ahora fue la primera canción que cantaste sobre el escenario de un teatro en Italia.

Cuando piensas en ello, una oleada de nostalgia invade tu corazón pero es que, llevar tres días en Nueva York, en ese lugar donde parece que te has subido a la montaña rusa de las emociones una y mil veces en las últimas horas, hace que anheles estar en casa, en la calidez de tu hogar. Hasta ahora no lo habías notado, pero extrañas charlar con tu padre cada atardecer, bebiendo una copa de vino haciéndola durar hasta que el sol se ocultara en el horizonte. Extrañas a Hailey y su inigualable forma de cocinar ¿Qué diría ella ahora? ¿Qué diría si le contaras que encontraste a Kurt pero que ya no es el Kurt que tú anhelabas encontrar? ¿Qué diría de Sebastian?

Sin duda alguna, Hailey diría que no hay más remedio que seguir adelante y mientras tus ojos vuelven a encontrarse con la figura de Sebastian quien parece esperar también una señal para que todo comience, sabes que no hay más opción que esa: seguir a pesar del dolor, de las dudas y de los miedos, seguir de frente y hacia el futuro sin mirar atrás.

Mientras piensas en ello, el sonido de una guitarra llena el ambiente y como la gente que camina a tu alrededor, tú también buscas el origen de aquel sonido y cuando lo haces, te encuentras con la cara sonriente de Sophie Miller, quien toca una guitarra y minutos después, el sonido de otro instrumento llama tu atención y la del público y te encuentras con el rostro de Aiden, quien se une a su hermana haciendo la introducción de tu canción y cuando menos lo esperas, la voz de Sebastian comienza a sonar también, arrancando gritos y suspiros al por mayor y cuando lo descubres en medio de un montón de gente que lo ha descubierto y que corre hacia él, no puedes hacer más que sonreír ante la escena porque ¿quién hubiera imaginado encontrarse a Sebastian Smythe cantando aquella noche vestido de oficial de policía en medio del parque? Él está ahora haciéndoles creer a todos que la magia se presenta de mil formas distintas y que cuando es así no queda más remedio que disfrutarla.

Ahora entiendes qué es lo que los hermanos Miller y Sebastian quería decir: en verdad la música puede encontrarte en cualquier lugar, y cuando eres consciente de ello, simplemente sonríes y tú también, te quedas contemplando ese espectáculo que es ver al joven Smythe cantando:

_My angel, how´d you get to be so fly, how´d you get to shine so bright, boy_

_How´d you get to look like that, heaven don´t you call him back, hey¡_

_Dooo-doooo-doooo_

_Halo, halo I´m not saying hi baby there´s a ring above your head_

_and it shines so bright in the sunlight, in the sunlight._

_Ayo, ayo this is like a dream every bit of you it makes me weak_

_How did I get here, in the sunlight, in the sun._

_I must be in heaven ´cause I´m looking at an Angel_

_whose staring back at me, his eyes so heavenly._

_I must be in heaven ´cause I´m looking at an Angel_

_There´s no one on this Earth that´s made this beautiful._

_I must be in heaven._

_Angel…_

Un ángel. Eso fue lo que Sebastian pensó de ti el primer momento en el que te vio, que eras un ángel y ahora, mientras vas a acercándote a él lentamente no le queda duda alguna de ello: tú no puedes pertenecer a este mundo, de verdad no.

Tú eres consciente de que la gente ha acudido a aquel lugar sólo para verlo cantar a él, así que temes que tu irrupción en la canción llegue a causar un poco de disgusto pero ¿de verdad importa? En ese momento, aunque cientos de ojos estén sobre la piel blanca de Sebastian Smythe, él sólo puede mirarte a ti, porque aunque tú no lo sabes, aunque tú no llegues siquiera a sospecharlo él está cantando para ti solamente. Él sabe que más tarde Aiden lo regañará por no mirar al publico que se ha reunido ahí, pero lo soportará valientemente, porque no hay nada en el mundo que no estuviera capaz de hacer por cantar a lado tuyo… por estar al lado tuyo.

Cuando estás un poco más cerca, él te guiña un ojo y hace un ademan para que no llegues a su lado tan pronto. Tú te quedas entonces de pie, entre aquella gente que baila al compas de la voz del guapo oficial de policía que llena de música y de magia la noche. De buena gana, tú también te quedarías quieto, sólo escuchando a Sebastian pero sabes que tienes que unirte a él, ese fue el propósito de todo y aunque te costaba creerlo al principio, de verdad tu corazón se siente un poco menos adolorido.

Parece que cantar para aliviar el alma de las demás personas que te escuchan después de un largo día de trabajo, aliviará también tus propias heridas, esas heridas que están aún frescas y que sin embargo, bajo el verde mirar de Sebastian, quien en ese instante te señala que es tu turno, parecen ir sanando poco a poco:

_Here we are, looking at the stars I can hear the beating of your heart,_

_and I could listen to this song forever._

_You´re the breeze cruising down my coast,_

_You´re the jam, baby I´m the toast, it´s so sweet when we´re together._

_And if I ruled the world I´d name an island for ya,_

_You could tell all your girls I named an island for you._

_I must be in heaven ´cause I´m looking at an Angel_

_whose staring back at me, his eyes so heavenly._

_I must be in heaven ´cause I´m looking at an Angel_

_There´s no one on this Earth that´s made this beautiful._

_I must be in heaven._

Desde el primer momento en el que empezaste a cantar la gente dejó de mirar a Sebastian y de forma natural dirigió sus ojos a ti. Todo mundo está preguntándose exactamente lo mismo ¿quién eres tú? La verdad es que todos conocen a Sebastian, en Nueva York, y en gran parte del país sería una cosa absurda no conocerlo pero ¿y tú? ¿Quién eres tú y por qué estás cantando con él? No es que les desagrade como lo haces, no es eso.

Al escuchar tu voz, toda aquella gente se pregunta por qué no te habían escuchado antes porque Blaine, tienes el don de convertir cada canción que nace de tu garganta en algo de una belleza sobrenatural y ahora que cantas con Sebastian eres un poco más consciente de que algo dentro y fuera de ti cambia cuando le das vida a la música que se cuela por el alma de toda aquella gente.

Sebastian te mira realmente embelesado, ¿qué más podría hacer? Él al igual que tu nuevo público que aplaude ahora y te regala una hermosa sonrisa cuando pasas a lado suyo, se pregunta dónde habías estado toda su vida, se pregunta por qué tardaste tanto en llegar a su lado. Enamorado, sí, eso es lo que le pasa contigo y ahora que le sonríes de esa forma, ahora que te acercas a él haciendo que la gente que los ve, incluidos Aiden y Sophie quienes también están ya cerca de ustedes, sonrían de forma cómplice, parece que de un momento a otro un montón de fuegos artificiales inundará el cielo.

Tú aún no sabes qué es lo que Sebastian representa en tu vida, ni siquiera te has puesto a pensar en él de otra forma que no sea imaginarlo como aquella persona a la que debes estar agradecido la vida entera. Pero al estar ahora a lado suyo, tu brazo rozando su brazo, sabes que no sólo es esa gratitud la que te une a él sino… algo más, un lazo cálido y suave que sube desde tu estomago hasta tu pecho y te hace sentir un poco más ligero, como si tu corazón sanara del dolor rápidamente y en él no quedaran más que canciones y sonrisas pintadas de ese reflejo esmeralda de los ojos de Sebastian.

¿Qué es eso? No lo sabes y cuando miras a los ojos al joven Smythe algo dentro de ti dice que en este justo momento no es algo urgente saberlo porque de cualquier modo no puedes negar que algo estás sintiendo y que ese algo es lo que hace que tu voz de terciopelo se haga un poco más suave cuando vuelve a tejer aquella canción nuevamente:

_Halo, halo I´m not saying hi, baby there´s a ring above your head_

_and it shines so bright in the moonlight , in the moonlight my angel._

"_Detener el concierto y llevarlo lejos de aquí, eso, llevarlo lejos de todos en mis brazos._"

Ese es el único pensamiento coherente en la mente de Sebastian en estos momentos _¿cómo se te ocurre cantarme así, Blaine?_ Piensa, _¿cómo se te ocurre robarme el aliento como si fuera un adolescente enamorado?_ Esas dos preguntas lo hacen reír internamente pero no puede evitarlo: le robas el aliento, haces que su corazón comience a latir de forma rápida, le haces sentir un poco más consciente de todo, de cada movimiento tuyo, de cada sonrisa, de cada mágica nota que le has regalado a aquella noche _¿qué eres, Blaine?_ Un ángel, eso es lo que eres, y cuando llega a esa conclusión no puede hacer otra cosa más que mirarte y volver a cantar mientras tú lo miras y ahora sabe que el silencio nunca existiría si eres tú quien está ahí para escuchar su voz rompiéndolo:

_How´d you get to be so fly?_

_How´d you get to shine so bright?_

_How´d you get to look like that, tell me._

_Heaven don´t you call him back._

_Dooo-dooo-dooo, my angel…._

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar en medio del parque y tú y Sebastian sólo son capaces de sonreír. La multitud dejó de importarles hace mucho a los dos, ahora no son más que parte del decorado porque nada que no sean los ojos y la sonrisa del otro parece importar.

Es la tos profunda y exagerada de Aiden Miller la que los saca de aquel silencio de contemplación y es en ese momento cuando todo alrededor suyo parece cobrar vida de nuevo. La gente no ha dejado de reír ni de agradecer por aquel espectáculo que les han regalado, incluso algunas cámaras de televisión y varios periodistas con sus cámaras fotográficas repartiendo flashes y buscando una toma mejor que la anterior aparecen rodeándolos a ti, a Sebastian y a los hermanos Miller.

-¡Sebastian!- dice una mujer sumamente delgada con un micrófono en mano mientras te señala- ¿quién es él? ¿Tu nuevo novio?

Un coro de risas llena el parque haciendo que tú no sepas qué cara poner ante aquella pregunta. Bueno, era obvio que todos se estuvieran preguntando lo mismo y ahora todos esperan con ansia la respuesta del rubio que sonríe con desfachatez a lado tuyo y que responde a la mujer con un tono altivo:

-No tengo tanta suerte, Lucy, aunque bueno… uno nunca sabe qué puede llegar a suceder ¿verdad?- las risas vuelven con mayor intensidad y tú sabes que tu cara debe de parecer ahora un betabel radioactivo- pero bueno, conténtate con saber que este talentoso chico es mi nuevo co-protagonista, tú sabes, de la nueva obra que….

-¿HUMMEL DEJÓ QUE LO CONTRATARAS A ÉL, A UN DESCONOCIDO? - dice la mujer acercando a Sebastian el micrófono como si de ello dependiera su vida.- ¿CÓMO PUDO KURT ARRIESGARSE CON UN DON NADIE?

-Sí, bueno, nuestro querido director no le teme a nada- dice Sebastian entrecerrando los ojos, hablando ahora con un tono que dejaría helado a cualquiera- y te ruego que no lo vuelvas a llamar a Blaine Anderson que ese es su nombre, de la manera en la que lo has llamado porque no es un desconocido. Al menos no para aquella gente que tiene cultura, de la que tú careces por completo, claro, y que sabe que el arte se extiende más allá de Broadway ¿verdad, Blaine?- agrega Sebastian con una risa que desinfla por completo la expresión segura de la reportera- El joven Anderson, permíteme decírtelo ya que eres demasiado vulgar como para saberlo, es un exitoso actor altamente reconocido en Italia y por eso está aquí hoy ¿Eso responde a tu pregunta, querida?

La mujer asiente lentamente y tú tienes ganas de reír de la expresión desinflada que su rostro ofrece ahora. Es obvio que las palabras de Sebastian no le gustaron en lo absoluto y que seguramente a la mañana siguiente se vengará de él en su nota periodística pero no puedes negar que ver actuar de ese modo a Sebastian ha resultado divertido.

-Bueno- dice Sebastian antes de que alguien más pueda agregar algo- esto es un concierto gente, recuerden que cada uno de sus donativos irán directamente a la fundación Miller en pro de aquellos que más lo necesitan. No lo olviden, un dólar puede ser una sonrisa y como aquí nos gustan las sonrisas ¡Qué siga la música!

La gente aplaude y el incidente con la menuda reportera se les olvida a todos de forma rápida. La noche sigue su curso, lo mismo que la música y como si de una cura milagrosa se tratara, a medida que una nueva canción inicia, a medida que tu voz y la de Sebastian alejan el silencio y la tristeza de quienes los escuchan, te sientes realmente bien.

Al menos por ese momento puedes olvidar que tu corazón sigue preguntándose mil veces por qué ha sido maltratado por aquel con el que ha soñado toda la vida. Al menos por ese momento, tu alma puede aferrarse al feliz pensamiento de que, aunque lo parecía al principio, en aquella enorme ciudad, puedes llegar a ser, como le prometiste a tu padre, una persona dichosa de nuevo….

* * *

-¿Qué es esto, Sebastian?- dice Kurt con voz gélida.

Es temprano en la mañana todavía. Tu director te ha llamado para hablar contigo antes que con nadie acerca de las últimas noticias que corren en boca de todos. Como bien ya lo sabías, los conciertos que la familia Miller organiza por todo Nueva York no pueden pasar desapercibidos para nadie y habías contemplado la posibilidad de que Kurt te riñera por ello porque "debes de cuidar la voz para la obra", eso estaba de sobra manifiesto.

Lo que no entiendes ahora es por qué Kurt está tan molesto contigo, porque sinceramente, parece que el hombre tiene ganas de matarte y de torturarte lentamente. Miras de reojo la portada del New York Times en el que una fotografía tuya y de Blaine vestidos de policías llena toda la pagina. Al verla no puedes evitar sonreír lo que hace que el enojo de Kurt aumente considerablemente.

-Es una foto bastante divertida- dices tú tomando el periódico entre tus manos mientras decides que tú y Blaine se ven de maravilla juntos- ¿no te gustó?

Kurt te fulmina con la mirada cuando dices aquello. Si antes tenía ganas de torturarte, ahora piensas que quisiera verte volar en mil pedazos. Pero aquel coraje sigue sin estar justificado del todo, es decir, has tenido problemas con él por lo que los periódicos suelen decir de ti pero ¿una inocente foto tuya y de Blaine en la primera plana del periódico? ¿Qué tiene eso de malo?

-¿En qué estabas pensando cuando hiciste eso?- dice Kurt sin disminuir ni un ápice la furia de sus palabras- ¿no pensaste en el ridículo que nos harías pasar a todos?

-¿Cuál ridículo? ¿De qué hablas?- dices tú sentándote frente a Kurt con desparpajo- sólo es una foto ¿sabes? Ni siquiera estoy ebrio o besando a los modelos de Victoria Secret ¿cuál es el problema? Blaine y yo sólo estábamos catando.

-¡Es por eso!- dice Kurt sumamente molesto y arranca después el periódico de tus manos- ¿Has leído lo que Lucy Hoop escribió? Permítame ilustrarlo, señor Smythe: _"el pretencioso actor Sebastian Smythe, devela el misterio mejor guardado de Broadway: el nombre de su co-protagonista a quien podemos llamar ahora Blaine Anderson. Como nuestras fuentes lo revelan, el joven Anderson ha salido de una modesta compañía de teatro en Florencia, Italia, lo que a pesar de las palabras de Smythe, quien defendió al señor Anderson por encima de todas las cosas, nos muestra que Kurt Hummel, el director de "Undisclosed desires" en donde los dos aludidos llevan los roles principales, está totalmente desesperado y carece como todos lo hemos dicho antes, de la autoridad necesaria para poder evitar que los caprichos de Smythe lleven a su obra a la más completa y ridícula ruina que los teatros de Nueva York hayan visto alguna vez..."_

Kurt acaba de leer aquello y la rabia parece haber aumentado un poco- lo que ya es todo un record- pero tú no puedes dejar de sonreír. No, porque parece que Lucy Hoop nunca se cansará de hacerte reír con todas esas estupideces que escribe. Por favor, tú esperabas algo un poco más original de su parte no esas acusaciones estúpidas y sin sentido que sin embargo sí han hecho mella en Kurt.

El director te mira con sus ojos azules que ahora parecen fuego. Quieren dañarte y aunque él se repita una y mil veces que todo es causa de los comentarios de la reportera, algo en su interior le dice que está mintiendo. La primera cosa que hizo en la mañana, fue despertar por el sonido insistente de su teléfono móvil. Desde las seis de la mañana no ha hecho más que contestar una tras otra, llamadas que piden la confirmación a la noticia desplegada por la señorita Hoop en todos los medios.

Apenas colgó la primera llamada, Kurt encendió la computadora y al mirar tu foto al lado de Blaine algo en él terminó por romperse, y fue eso, y no lo que dijera la reportera de la obra, lo que hoy ha hecho que se sienta de ese modo.

Kurt está enojado porque la vida es fácil para ti, Kurt está molesto porque al parecer tú nunca dejarás que Blaine sufra y padezca como es su deseo que lo haga. Parece que nada podrá impedir que cada vez que él le muestre a Blaine que no sirve para nada, tú estarás ahí para debatir ese argumento y mostrarle que ahí, en ese lugar, el único que tiene un verdadero problema con el universo es él mismo. Esa es la razón de su ira, Kurt se ha dado cuenta de un solo golpe de que la única persona que sufrirá siempre, a pesar de que él haga todo lo posible por andar repartiendo dolor por todos lados, es él. Kurt ha caído en cuenta de que lo único que siempre estará roto y solo es su propia alma.

-Y eso nos dice que….- dices cuando Kurt vuelve a fulminarte con sus ojos azules llenos de odio al ver que no dirás nada en tu defensa.

- Eso nos dice que tú eres un imbécil tamaño mundial y que ahora soy el hazmerreír de todo Broadway- dice Kurt de forma lenta y con la voz cargada de veneno- ¿no te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? ¡Acabas de arruinar la obra!

-Kurt, no seas estúpido- dices tú sin perder la sonrisa de tus labios- Lucy Hoop es una perra, pensé que ya lo sabías. Esa mujer no dirá nada bueno de ti nunca así ganas todos los Tonys y Oscars de la historia.

-¡No!- dice Kurt estrellando el periódico en el escritorio con fuerza- claro que no entiendo ¿qué tratabas de hacer, Sebastian? Ella tiene razón, Blaine no sirve en este papel, tenemos que regresarlo a Italia. Sebastian, tienes que dejar de comportarte como un niño consentido y apoyarme esta vez.

Bueno, por fin Kurt ha dicho lo que quería decir, piensas. Es evidente que tu joven director odia la idea de que Blaine actúe a lado tuyo. Después de lo que notaste el día de ayer, te ha quedado sumamente claro que eso se debe al recuerdo de Jamie pero ¿de verdad es para tanto?, es decir, ¿de verdad Kurt sigue sin superar aquello hasta el extremo de agarrarse de la más estúpida de las razones para poder alejar a Blaine? Tú no sabes qué ocurrió exactamente, pero de lo que sí estás seguro es que no dejarás que el fantasma del pasado, arruine lo que seguramente será un brillante futuro para ti y para Blaine.

-¡Claro que no!- dices tú tratando de sonar tranquilo aunque no puedes evitar sentirte un poco enojado- no, tú no vas a llevarte a Blaine a ningún lado, y si lo llevé a cantar conmigo es precisamente para que la gente empiece a conocerlo, además, todos lo amaron ¿entiendes? ¡Lo amaron!

-¿Ah sí?- dice Kurt neciamente- Pues yo no lo creo, puede que Blaine esté bien para un show callejero pero no para mi teatro, no para Broadway. Lo siento Sebastian, tenemos que echarlo.

Miras a Kurt detenidamente. Ahora tú quieres dañarlo. Quieres mostrarle de una sola vez que él no puede andar por ahí cambiando la vida de todo mundo a su antojo, todo para poder seguir escondiéndose detrás de esa cobardía, detrás de ese manto de frialdad. No, no Kurt Hummel, no puedes seguir pensando que eres el único ser humano del mundo que tiene derecho a hacerle sentir a los demás que no valen nada por el sólo hecho de haberse cruzado en tu vida. No, ya no. Si nadie más ha sido lo suficientemente valiente para decírselo, tú lo harás, lo harás te cueste lo que te cueste.

-No lo echaré sólo porque tú no has sido lo suficientemente maduro como para haber superado la muerte de Jamie de una vez por todas. – dices pausadamente.

Los ojos de Kurt se abren de par en par al escuchar esas palabras y su rostro de por si pálido, tiene ahora menos color que el de un cadáver. Sabes que fuiste cruel, pero en ese momento no te importa. Kurt tiene que ver que no sólo él puede ser un maldito con todos, tú también sabes cómo serlo.

Cuando el eco de tus últimas palabras se pierde definitivamente, todo a tu alrededor parece silencio. Pareciera incluso, como si Kurt hubiera dejado de respirar por un minuto completo. Él sólo puede mirarte, sólo puede mirarte deseando tener un poder mortífero en sus pupilas para arrancar esa seguridad de tu mirada. Te odia, Kurt siente que su sangre hierve en sus venas y que corre por todo su cuerpo solo para poder odiarte, porque lo has lastimado y porque… él sabe que tienes toda la razón del mundo pero nunca podrá rendirse ante esa evidencia.

-Cállate- dice Kurt con los ojos fuera de órbita- cállate si no quieres que te eche a ti también.

-No puedes hacerlo- dices tú seguramente, suspirando con algo de cansancio- si de verdad no quieres perder esta obra que por lo visto es la única cosa buena que te queda, no me echarás. Aunque si vas a hacerlo, tampoco importa mucho, me evitarás así la necesidad de querer golpearte cada vez que trates mal a Blaine o a cualquier otro chico de la compañía por algo. Si no eres tú, otro director menos imbécil nos aceptará a los dos, no eres tan indispensable como piensas.

-Tú no entiendes nada.- dice Kurt levantando la voz- Tú y Blaine son iguales, son igualmente estúpidos y arrogantes…

-Somos tu éxito- dices tú mirándolo a los ojos. Es esa calma la que parece hacer que Kurt se sienta más molesto contigo- eso es lo que somos y si vas a detenerte por lo que una estúpida mujer sin nada mejor que hacer que vender chismes dice, la verdad es que no eres la persona que conozco.

-Pero, ahora nadie vendrá a la obra- dice Kurt y tú francamente tienes ganas de abofetearlo para lograr que despierte- esa estúpida mujer, como tú la llamas, tiene más influencia en el medio de la que tú tienes. Todos van a hacerle caso y es tu culpa. Blaine sería una sorpresa, el éxito estaba asegurado contigo ¿quién se resistiría a verte a ti donde fuera? Pero Blaine es distinto, nadie lo conoce, es un maldito imbécil que se pondrá a temblar cuando escuche las primeras críticas que lo destrocen y seguramente lo destrozarán, si te importa tanto como dices, entonces aléjalo de mi obra, aléjalo de todos nosotros…

-Ahórrate eso, Kurt.- dices tú con ganas de salir de ahí para evitar seguir escuchando aquellas absurdas cosas- Blaine es perfecto, lo es y no permitiré que digas lo contrario así que escúchame bien: te respecto como director porque nadie duda de lo bueno que eres, pero Blaine es la persona más cálida y fuerte que he conocido y si te soporta a ti ¿por qué crees que no podrá soportar las criticas?

-Porque…- dice Kurt, y es obvio que las excusas se le están terminando- porque conozco a los de su clase, él es como todos esos chicos que… él sólo… él…

-Blaine no es Jamie, Kurt- dices tú y parece que con ese argumento acabas de matar todos los motivos de tu director de un solo golpe- Jamie siempre fue un idiota al que manejabas a tu antojo y a pesar de que el parecido es escalofriante, Blaine no es igual a él ¿me oyes? si lo vas a tratar mal sólo porque se parece al estúpido aquel, el que me da lástima, eres tú. Ya es hora de que reacciones, te la pasas diciéndonos a todos que somos una horda de inmaduros pero ¿y tú qué? ¿El ser director te exime de la responsabilidad de ser algo mejor que un idiota que se la pasa quejándose de todo y desquitando con todos su propia frustración?

-¿Desde cuándo eres tú el que me da lecciones de vida?- dice Kurt riendo con amargura, intentando que tus palabras no duelan demasiado- Deberías de ocuparte de la tuya ¿sabes? De esa vida fácil y superficial que llevas no puedes quejarte ¿o sí?

-No, no me quejo- dices tú tratando de respirar profundamente- y eso es porque siempre he hecho lo que he querido asumiendo la responsabilidad de ello. Yo no voy por ahí culpando a todos de mi desgracia, porque la he tenido también, aunque no me lo creas. Si soy un arrogante y un estúpido como tú lo has dicho, la culpa es mía y por eso evito la pena de culpar a quien no tiene culpa de nada. Soy como soy, y eso es todo.

-Eres, eres despreciable…- dice Kurt en voz baja y no por ello menos llena de odio.

-Sí, quizá- dices tú con tranquilidad- pero puedo aceptarlo y no me odio por ello como tú te odias a ti mismo por ser lo que eres. Pero bueno, creo que esta conversación ya está fuera de lugar, así que sigue sintiendo lastima por ti todo el tiempo que quieras pero ¿me haces un favor? Si no tienes el valor de seguir luchando, ten la decencia de dejar en paz a quienes sí seguimos adelante y eso lo digo por mí, por los chicos de la obra y por Blaine ¿estamos claros?

-¿Y qué, Sebastian?- dice Kurt sintiendo que las últimas armas para usar contigo se le escapan sin remedio- ¿Piensas que defendiéndolo de este modo, Blaine correrá hasta tus brazos y se acostará contigo como todos los otros con los que te has acostado y a los que has tirado a la borda después de jugar con ellos?

-Al menos esos chicos con los que me acosté no corrieron con la misma suerte que Jamie ¿no?- dices tú riendo con burla, porque la verdad tu paciencia se ha terminado con ese último comentario de tu interlocutor- Eso me da algo de ventaja si me comparo contigo, así que no tienes derecho de decirme nada. Además, me sorprende que te preocupe tanto que juegue con Blaine, pero no debes hacerlo, él significa para mí más de lo que tú o cualquier otro puedan llegar a imaginar. Blaine de verdad me importa y no está solo ¿entiendes? Blaine no está solo.

-¡Qué romántico!- dice Kurt como último recurso- pero si vas a tontear con él, hazlo donde yo no los vea, no me des más razones para echarlos a los dos.

-Kurt, si quiero "tontear con Blaine" tú menos que nadie podrá impedir que lo haga en el lugar que yo quiera hacerlo- dices mirándolo a los ojos- Y eso es todo lo que diré: Blaine no se va, yo tampoco, tú te encargas de dirigir, dejamos que Lucy Hoop y todos los demás buitres sigan hablando, evitamos este tipo de absurdas discusiones y nos concentraremos en el escenario para patear traseros el día del estreno. Punto. Eso es todo lo que hay que hacer, nos vemos más tarde.

Sales de la habitación sintiendo que si pudiera, Kurt hubiera salido detrás de ti para clavar una estaca en tu corazón. Pero era cierto cuando decías que no ibas a permitirle que siguiera haciendo daño y menos ahora, menos ahora que sientes que podrías hacer cualquier cosa por Blaine Anderson. Tú no se lo has dicho, pero sabes que ese chico, que ese joven cuyos ojos color avellana se esfuerzan por sonreír aunque casi nunca lo logran, ya ha tenido en su vida más dolor del que debería de haber tenido y tú quieres mostrarle la parte de la vida que se llena de sonrisas y no de miedo y lo harás, claro que lo harás y nadie, mucho menos Kurt Hummel va a alejar esa posibilidad de tu vida. Nadie va a alejar a Blaine de tu lado y eso es todo lo que necesitas saber para poder enfrentar lo que venga.

* * *

Miles de nubes grises cubren el horizonte de ese tono pálido que hace que todas las cosas del planeta se sientan un poco tristes, como si ninguna esperanza pudiera brillar en ellas. Tú sigues caminando por aquel sendero que tus pies habían olvidado ya. Hace más de seis años que no volvías a casa. Hace tanto tiempo que no estabas ahí.

Mientras un viento helado revuelve las hojas amarillas que pintan el suelo, tú te sigues preguntando qué es lo que buscas ahí. Desde que tus pies tocaron Nueva York hace mucho tiempo, decidiste que jamás volverías a Ohio, nunca. Y sin embargo, estás ahí. Puedes mirar ya incluso el camino que lleva hasta tu casa. Se ve un poco descuidada, el jardín de en frente parece una jungla de hierba seca pero no puedes evitar que al verla, al ver esa casa donde pasaste la mitad de tu vida, algo en ti duela y sonría al mismo tiempo. Sí, es extraño, pero contemplar tu casa te hace ver de un solo golpe que aunque no quisieras aceptarlo la has extrañado, que probablemente, nunca dejaste de extrañarla.

Y no es la casa en sí, claro que no. Lo que más has extrañado de ese lugar es el abrazo de una persona. El abrazo de esa persona a la que hace tiempo también abandonaste, tu padre.

El viento sigue soplando, esta vez con un poco más de fuerza. Tu cabello, perfectamente ordenado se mueve un poco al compas de su danza y te quedas parado en la entrada del edificio que te llevará de nuevo hasta tu hogar. Hace mucho tiempo también que no hablas con tu padre, pero ahora, sientes que ha llegado el momento aunque dudas que él te reciba con el mismo calor de siempre cuando él no ha obtenido de ti más que frio, frio e indiferencia.

¿Cómo llegaste hasta ese extremo? No lo sabes, nunca llegarás a entenderlo del todo. Sólo sabes que un día el mundo no volvió a ser el mismo para ti y que tu corazón pareció cerrarse, pareció volverse de roca. Llegó un día en el que ya no pudiste sonreír con alegría, llegó el día en el que la amargura te envolvió en su manto sin que tú pudieras hacer algo para defenderte ¿qué te pasó? Cuando te diste cuenta de que no tenias una respuesta a esa pregunta, decidiste que la culpa de aquel cambio había sido del mundo, no tuya. Y eso te permitió seguir, seguir a la deriva pero seguir de todos modos.

Por eso las palabras de Sebastian Smythe siguen doliendo, porque él te dijo cosas que no querías saber. Aunque ha pasado más de una semana desde que te las dijera y a pesar de que tú no has cambiado tu actitud con nadie en los ensayos, no puedes negar que son las palabras de Sebastian las que en ese momento te tienen frente a la puerta de tu casa.

Un agradable olor a tarta de manzana llega hasta tu nariz y cuando aspiras aquel aroma, un nudo se forma en tu garganta. Sí, las palabras de Smythe pudieron guiarte hasta allá, pero fue otra cosa en tu interior, ese dolor que está en tu alma y que necesita ser consolado por alguien, lo que en última instancia, te ha llevado a buscar eso que una vez dijiste que jamás volverías a necesitar: el cariño que sólo una familia puede dar. Aunque te suene un poco ridículo al pensarlo, lo único que quieres ahora es un abrazo de tu padre. Él puede decirte y reclamarte todo después pero ahora, ahora sólo quieres….

La puerta se abre de pronto. Tu corazón parece detenerse por un minuto completo y después comienza a latir de forma alocada. Frente a ti, el gesto de sorpresa de Carole es la primera bienvenida que recibes. La mujer te mira detenidamente, es como si le costara creer que de verdad eres tú, que de verdad estás ahí. Sus ojos color miel pasean por toda tu piel pero no es capaz de decir nada, y cuando algo en su interior le dice que en verdad eres real, algo parece asustarla y, tú sabes que es ese algo: tú, tú la asustas como haces con todo el mundo.

O al menos con todo el mundo, piensas, mientras tus labios se esfuerzan por sonreír y decir algo sin lograrlo. En la última semana, parece que has podido asustar a todo mundo menos a Blaine Anderson. Por más que sigas tratándolo con la punta del pie, por más que sigas reprochándole el supuesto fracaso que tendrá tu obra, él no parece asustado en absoluto.

Toda esta semana, él te ha mirado como quien mira a aquel que se cae a pedazos pero no deja que nadie lo ayude a levantarse de nuevo. Sabes que a Blaine le duele mirarte pero, no es por las razones que tú quisieras que lo hiciera. A Blaine le duele mirarte porque le dueles tú, y eso hace que lo odies un poco más porque nadie le pide que sienta lastima por ti. Quieres que Blaine te odie porque de ese modo hacer de cuenta que no importa será más fácil. Pero aún así, no puedes negar que Blaine también te duele a ti. Te duele porque al dañarlo, algo en ti también se daña y seguirá dañado para siempre. Blaine te duele porque está ahí pero tú no puedes estar con él.

-Kurt…- dice Carole y su voz suave rompe con tus pensamientos.

-Hola Carole- dices tú y tu voz suena algo ronca- ¿puedo pasar? ¿Papá está aquí?

Ella asiente lentamente y después de pensarlo un poco te rodea con sus brazos. Tú no sabes cómo reaccionar al principio pero después, simplemente dejas que tu cabeza descanse sobre su hombro y rodeas la cintura de la mujer lentamente. Aquel abrazo se siente bien. Aquel abrazo es la primera muestra de cariño sincero que has recibido en mucho tiempo y por ese segundo, por ese solo segundo de infinita paz, tu dolor parece callarse, se mantiene a raya. Tu dolor se calma cuando te das cuenta de que, a pesar de todo lo que has hecho e hiciste, siempre existirán personas que te seguirán brindando un abrazo cálido como el que Carole te da ahora. Y mientras estas perdido en esa sensación que tu cuerpo extrañaba tanto, te preguntas si además de Carole, otras personas podrían hacer lo mismo y cuando lo haces, te das cuenta de que no es tu padre la primera persona de la que te preguntas eso.

-Burt está en el taller- dice Carole cuando te suelta y limpia rápidamente las lagrimas que salen de sus ojos- estaba a punto de llevarle algo de comer, si quieres puedes esperarlo aquí y yo… yo iré por él rápido ¿sí? No te vayas, por favor, espéralo aquí ¡Le va a dar tanto gusto verte!

¿Irte? Tú no piensas ir ya a ningún lado. Tú solo puedes sonreírle a Carole de forma tibia al mismo tiempo que asientes sin dejar de mirarla. Ella sale disparada hacia la puerta y tú te quedas parado en el recibidor sin saber qué hacer. Aquel lugar ahora te resulta simplemente extraño, ajeno, como si tú nunca hubieras pertenecido ahí. Pero bueno, piensas mientras tus pies se encaminan hacia la escalera ¿hay un lugar ahora al que puedas pertenecer?

Cuando llegas a la puerta de tu alcoba, sabes que la respuesta a esa pregunta es totalmente negativa. A veces pareciera como si tú te hubieras equivocado de mundo, como si este mundo tampoco te quisiera en él y no sabes por qué ¿dónde estará tu lugar? ¿Eso existe, existe un sitio al que sin miedo puedas llamar hogar?

Mientras piensas eso, la puerta de tu alcoba se abre fácilmente ante ti y cuando das un paso dentro de ella lo primero que te recibe, además de un penetrante olor a lavanda es la imagen de una casa de lego que tú creías haber olvidado. Tus pasos se detienen cuando tus ojos se quedan prendidos del cuadro colorido que las manos del padre de Blaine Anderson pintaron para su hijo, la misma persona quien te lo entregó a ti un día y te dijo que ese cuadro, como su corazón serian tuyos para siempre.

¿Seguirá siendo de ese modo? Es la única pregunta que hay en tu interior mientras te acercas al cuadro y en un gesto instintivo lo tocas. Sobre el vidrio que lo cubre no hay ni una sola mota de polvo e imaginas que eso, como el olor a lavanda, es responsabilidad de Carole quien siempre ha mantenido la casa en orden. Quizá sea por ello también que en todos estos años el cuadro no haya perdido su color, sigue tan brillante como siempre, como si esas piezas que las manos de Evan Anderson unieron un día gracias al pincel y a la tinta llevaran en sí la marca de lo eterno.

Sí, la pintura de la casa de lego sigue inalterable pero ¿qué sucede con la que una vez construiste en tu corazón?

"Se rompió…" susurras, tu casa se rompió y en el lugar donde antes había una hermosa construcción de mil colores, como la del cuadro, sólo quedan trozos de recuerdos amargos y oscuros, pero ¿puede alguien volver a construir después? ¿De dónde sale el valor que la gente necesita para poder empezar desde cero, para descubrir debajo de las ruinas que el huracán dejó alguna brizna de esperanza?

Tus dedos aún pasean por todo el dibujo, quisieras poder sentir el lienzo sobre el que aquella casa está pintada, quieres ver si en aquellos trazos se siente aún el calor de las manos que les dieron forma, quieres sentir si también algo del calor de las manos de Blaine sigue ahí… te sobresaltas un poco al pensar eso, pero de verdad quisieras poder tocarlo, no al cuadro, sino a Blaine.

Todo lo que ha sucedido desde que Sebastian lo presentó ante ti ha sido tan rápido que ahora que puedes tomar un respiro de aquel torbellino de emociones, emociones nada agradables a decir verdad, te das cuenta de que, aunque los dos se han reconocido desde el primer momento, tú no lo has aceptado delante de nadie, mucho menos delante de Blaine. Tu mano se detiene y se queda sobre el dibujo queriendo atrapar algo, queriendo, encontrar sobre aquellas figuras, una forma de volver a empezar, de ser sincero, de dejar de alejarlo de ti.

Puedes hacerlo, podrías disculparte, podrías dejar de temer y podrías ser sincero con él, ser honesto como desde hace mucho tiempo no lo eres con nadie, pero, al pensar en ello no puedes evitar pensar que no sabrías cómo manejar todo, cómo poder volver a confiar en alguien. Sí, probablemente Blaine siga siendo la misma persona de siempre, quizá podría seguir siendo tu mejor amigo pero ¿qué pasará con todo después? ¿Qué pasa si llegas a descubrir que Blaine es todo para ti pero que tú para él no eres nada? Ahora que lo piensas, es por eso que lo detestas también: parece que el no sufre, parece que su vida, a pesar de haber estado muy lejos de ti, nunca conoció el dolor más que el de ver a su madre enferma.

-No puedo- dices y tu frente toca la superficie de vidrio de la pintura- no puedo volver a ti, no puedo…

-Yo creo que sí- dice una voz detrás de ti y cuando la oyes todo tu cuerpo tiembla dejándote sin valor para voltear a mirarlo- yo creo que puedes volver a donde sea, porque, ya has vuelto aquí…

El dueño de aquella voz camina lentamente hacia a ti y tomándote del brazo te invita a mirarlo. Aunque aún sientes que tus piernas han de desfallecer de un momento a otro, suspiras tratando de encontrar el valor que te falta para enfrentarte a él. En ese justo momento te sientes como idiota al estarle temiendo pero es que… tus ojos chocan con sus pupilas azules, idénticas a las tuyas y no puedes evitar que todos esos años de silencio se agolpen en tu garganta doliendo como nunca antes.

Él sólo sonríe, su rostro está lleno ya de pequeñas arrugas pero su sonrisa sigue siendo joven y cálida de algún modo y agradeces que sea así. Luce mucho más delgado que de costumbre, incluso notas que está algo pálido. Ruegas a los cielos que no haya tenido complicaciones con el corazón otra vez pero ¿a quién engañas, Kurt? El único problema que el hombre frente a ti ha tenido todos estos años con el corazón, fue el que tú te encargaras de romperlo.

-Papá…- dices suavemente, y no crees que seas capaz de decir nada más por el momento.

Todas las excusas que planeabas decir y aquella elaborada disculpa que habías preparado, se pierden en la nada, se pierden el calor del abrazo de tu padre. Él sabe que no necesitas que alguien te reclame ahora, él sabe que la distancia que pusiste entre los dos te hizo más daño a ti que a él, pero sobre todo, él sabe que debajo de toda esa horrible vida que vives y que él ha dejado que vivas para dejarte aprender, aún sigues siendo su pequeño, el pequeño niño que aún lo necesita para poder seguir adelante.

-Cálmate- dice él mientras tú empiezas a llorar en silencio- no tienes por qué llorar, estás en casa, todo estará bien Kurt, te prometo que todo estará bien…

"Todo estará bien"… en ese momento de verdad eres capaz de creer que todo estará bien, que ya nada va a dolerte. Ya está bien papá, piensas, ya está bien porque a ti no te he perdido.

Tu llanto continúa un largo rato y sientes después de que las últimas lágrimas caen sobre tus mejillas, un alivio enorme, el alivio que sólo puede dar llorar por la razón por la que necesitabas hacerlo. Tu padre te ha llevado hacia tu cama y ahora estás en ella, sentado en silencio, mirando la lluvia que cae ya lenta afuera. Burt no ha dicho nada en todo este tiempo, sólo sigue sonriendo. Sentado al lado tuyo, él no espera que le expliques nada, ni siquiera hace falta que lo hagas. Él te mira también como si de una aparición te trataras. Burt mentiría si dijera que no había estado esperando ese momento desde hace mucho tiempo y por eso, le parece una ofensa llenar esa hora feliz en la que has vuelto de reclamos.

Él comienza a hablar después de un rato. Te habla de todo, del taller que sigue marchando bien a pesar de las últimas recesiones. Te platica que Carole estuvo en el hospital hace poco, presa de una horrible pulmonía. Burt habla también de Finn, va a ser papá muy pronto, los doctores han dicho que Rachel, su esposa, dará a luz a un par de gemelos antes de navidad.

Las noticias siguen una tras otra y de verdad agradeces que tu papá llene el silencio con ellas. Sabes que necesitas disculparte, decirle que fue un error olvidarte de él por tanto tiempo pero no lo haces, no lo haces porque cuando Burt se dirige a ti lo hace como si nada entre los dos hubiera pasado y además estas seguro de sólo una cosa en ese momento: extrañaste a tu familia, los extrañaste y mucho. Tú sigues sonriendo y después de un rato, Burt te pregunta qué ha pasado contigo.

Esa pregunta te deja helado ¿qué has hecho? Bueno, puedes hablarle de la obra de Broadway, puedes decirle que has estado ocupado en eso los últimos meses de tu vida. Puedes hablarle también de Sophie Miller, de las vacaciones en Brasil del año pasado pero… sabes que tu papá no espera que le cuentes nada de eso, tú sabes que él está esperando por otra cosa.

-No mucho- dices tú con voz temblorosa- no he hecho nada en realidad…

Burt le sonríe con paciencia a tus palabras pero no dice nada más, sólo guarda silencio, espera, está esperando a que digas las cosas cuando tú quieras decirlas y es esa sonrisa tranquila de sus labios la que de pronto hace de catalizador en tu interior y siendo consciente apenas de ello, te encuentras hablándole de todo: le cuentas de Jamie, de cómo todo ha dolido en los últimos años. Le dices que ya no sabes qué hacer, que nada de lo que haces resulta bien, que todo mundo te odia y que tú los odias a todos.

Le dices que no estás contento, le dices que sientes que estás cargando con todo el peso del mundo sobre tus hombros. Le hablas de Sebastian, de las condiciones en las que diriges ahora tu obra, siempre al margen de los deseos del joven Smythe y el poder de los inversores. Le dices que estás harto de todo, que sólo quisieras quedarte ahí, lejos de las luces y de la fama que un día deseaste pero que ahora desprecias.

-… Y - dices tú rápidamente, casi queriendo no decirlo- Blaine volvió, papá ¿recuerdas a Blaine?

Tu padre te mira un largo rato sin decir nada antes de volver a sonreír. Él asiente lentamente y tú no sabes qué adjetivo ponerle a esa sonrisa. Es como si el supiera algo que tú no, como si él fuera capaz de ver más allá de ti. Tú sigues hablándole acerca de aquel encuentro, pero la sonrisa de los labios de tu padre no se borra. Él entiende que la fuerza con la que dices querer que Blaine se vaya, es proporcional a la fuerza con la que quieres que se quede frente a ti para siempre.

-Fue eso ¿no?- dice tu padre con un suspiro profundo después de que terminas de hablar acerca de la inutilidad de Blaine en el teatro- fue él quien te trajo de vuelta a mí.

Silencio es la única respuesta que puedes darle porque el silencio oculta, el silencio ayuda a que todo sea un poco menos real. Nunca podrías admitir que esa fue la razón de tu regreso: Blaine. Todo lo que haces ahora es volver a mirar el cuadro en la pared ¿por qué necesitabas verlo de nuevo?

-Tú lo sigues queriendo ¿verdad?- dice tu padre mientras sigue la misma dirección que tus ojos han tomado.

Si para la primera pregunta no tenias respuesta para esta menos. ¿Quererlo? ¿Cómo puedes seguir queriéndolo si lo único que has hecho es tratar de hacer que la furia que te carcome las entrañas se calme un poco al verlo sufrir ante ti? ¿Qué clase de cariño perverso es ese entonces?

No papá, piensas, mientras las lagrimas que no sabes de donde vienen comienzan a rodar por tu rostro haciéndote sentir como un niño pequeño perdido en un enorme universo, no papá, yo no lo quiero, yo no quiero quererlo…

-Es por eso, sí, por eso volviste aquí.- dice tu padre con mucha calma mientras señala el cuadro de la casa de lego y vuelve a rodearte con sus brazos dejando que tus lagrimas resbalen por su hombro- Necesitabas estar seguro ¿no es cierto? Necesitabas ver algo que te recordara que Blaine ha sido parte de ti siempre, que lo has amado cada día sin saberlo. La vida los separó una vez, hijo, no sigas separándolos tú ahora, no tienes por qué hacer eso…

Tú sigues dejando que las lágrimas caigan lentas en el hombro de tu padre. No, eso no es cierto, tú no necesitabas estar seguro de nada, sólo necesitabas estar así con tu padre, sólo necesitabas que alguien te demostrara que eres aún digno de cariño. No, Blaine no importa, Blaine no es nada, nada.

Pasados varios minutos en los que no se ha escuchado más que el sonido de tus suspiros, tu padre se levanta de la cama y sonriendo con algo de cansancio, dice que irá a la cocina a buscarte algo de cenar. Tú lo miras salir de la habitación, sin decirle nada, sin tratar de debatir sus argumentos.

¿Será eso posible? ¿Puede uno amar sin darse cuenta de que lo hace, de que desde un tiempo sin memoria, lo ha hecho? Cierras los ojos y las pupilas color avellana de Blaine se dibujan en aquella oscuridad y el peso de una verdad evidente te oprime el pecho: es cierto, tu corazón sigue perteneciéndole al dueño de esos ojos, nunca, a pesar de todo, dejó de serlo. Y ahora que lo sabes no tienes la menor idea de cómo has de enfrentarlo porque el amor, el amor asusta y por eso todo este tiempo has estado dispuesto a cambiarlo por odio.

No, ya no te queda fe para tratar de arreglar lo que está mal contigo, no puedes hacerlo. Sólo quieres seguir negándolo. Sólo quieres que ese fin de semana en casa te alivie un poco. Quieres estar ahí, con tu padre, con Carole. Sólo por este fin de semana podrás olvidarlo todo y si después tienes que seguir negándote con ahincó que Blaine es algo para ti, lo harás porque esa es tu decisión y nadie podrá hacerte cambiar de opinión.

* * *

Estás solo en el teatro. Los bailarines se han ido desde hace mucho y tú sigues ahí, tratando de lograr ese paso complicadísimo del segundo acto que sigue sin salirte bien. Tu cuerpo se mueve al compas de la música que suena en tu mente. Afortunadamente el ensayo de hoy no estuvo tan mal. Kurt sólo te ha gritado unas cuantas veces, pero incluso eso se sintió un poco menos frio de pronto. No sabes a qué debes ese agradable cambio en el programa de los ensayos, pero es por eso, porque quieres seguir evitando más gritos que sigues repitiendo una y mil veces ese paso que se resiste a tu cuerpo, el cual vuela en el aire, gira, no conoce de tiempo ni de gravedad.

Tu rostro concentrado delata que estás dejando el alma en aquel ejercicio, eso siempre pasa contigo: lo das todo, siempre entregas todo sin miedo de no recibir nada a cambio. Ese ha sido un problema siempre en tu vida, pero si dejaras de hacerlo, dejarías de ser tú. Así que simplemente te entregas de nuevo al movimiento: uno, dos, tres y al aire. Cuatro, cinco, seis, una vuelta más y al suelo.

En el silencio propio del movimiento de tu cuerpo, un par de ojos azules se quedan fijos en ti, contemplándote. Tú no eres consciente de que él te mira, pero al hacerlo, su corazón comienza a latir con fuerza y siente, que lo que descubrió en casa el fin de semana, es más cierto ahora que te mira rodeado de aquella soledad, ahora que eres sólo suyo y del silencio que los envuelve a los dos. Él sigue caminando hacia ti, olvidando por un momento la cita súper urgente que tenia con los proveedores del vestuario.

Él te mira ahora, preguntándose cómo puedes tener ese influjo en él después de tanto tiempo. Él siente como su cuerpo camina hacia a ti, sin poder evitarlo, es como un encantamiento del que no puede escapar porque lo estás llamando, siempre lo has reclamado a tu lado y en esa inmensa soledad del teatro, la voz de tu llamado es más clara, más fuerte, más inevitable.

Él se olvida de que no eres nada y cuando está sólo a unos pasos de ti, un suspiro escapa de su pecho cuando realizas de forma perfecta el movimiento en el que trabajabas. Tú sonríes, sonríes con verdadera alegría y él tiene ganas de contemplar tu sonrisa para siempre. Quiere que no desaparezca porque ¿para qué seguir negando que siempre estuvo esperando volver a verla?

Con un gesto triunfal en la mirada, das la vuelta hacia el otro lado del escenario y es ahí cuando lo miras, sus ojos azules perdidos totalmente en ti. A pesar del gesto pacifico en su rostro, a pesar de esa sonrisa tímida que se dibuja en sus labios, algo en él sigue causándote miedo. No a sus palabras que de cualquier modo siempre van a herirte sino… miedo a ver cómo sigue destruyéndose sin que tú puedas hacer algo para poder evitarlo.

-¿Por qué sigues aquí?- dice él y su voz helada, aunque un poco menos dura resuena en todo el escenario.

Te quedas quieto mirándolo, sin sonreír. Cuando él se da cuenta de que lo miras con temor, suspira. Él no esperaba que te lanzaras a sus brazos al estar a solas con él, pero ese miedo que pareces sentir en su presencia lo hiere y las ganas de quedarse para siempre frente a ti, son rápidamente suplantadas por las ganas de seguir alejándote de él para toda la eternidad.

-Ensayo- dices tú con firmeza- Aiden me dijo que podía hacerlo, que nadie iba a molestarse por ello.

-Aiden no es tu director- dice él mientras piensa que esas no eran las palabras que quería decirte, pero ¿por qué? ¿Por qué es tan difícil creer en las palabras que dijo su padre ahora que estás frente a él?- no debes esforzarte de más, de cualquier modo no tiene sentido porque tú…

-Porque yo seré siempre la mierda que mancha tu zapato ¿Verdad?- dices tú. Y decir esas palabras ha rasgado tu corazón para siempre. Pero es cierto. Eso eres para Kurt, eso eres aunque él para ti lo siga siendo todo.

Kurt te mira y no sabe cómo reaccionar a lo que has dicho. Ahora lo odias ¿verdad? Bueno, eso no sería nada sorpréndete pero entonces ¿por qué duele así?

-No llegas a tanto- responde él después de un rato y habértelo dicho así con voz suave, no le quita lo cruel.

Si alguien hubiera estado presente en aquella escena, habría escuchado el ruido que tu corazón hizo al romperse definitivamente sin hacer ningún esfuerzo. Lo ha hecho por fin, Kurt ha roto tu alma de un solo tajo, sin piedad alguna. Él sólo puede odiarte, no sabes qué fue lo que hiciste para que sea así, pero él lo hace, te detesta. Quizá lo más sensato sea irte, quizá debas de abandonar ese mundo. Quizá sería bueno que por una vez en tu vida te retiraras de la guerra antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Quieres llorar, quieres huir de ahí pero no lo haces, no lo harás.

-¿Puedo seguir ensayando ya?- dices tú con un suspiro resignado y tu mirada rota le dice algo a Kurt: por fin lo ha hecho, por fin ha logrado romperte el alma en mil pedazos.

-Como quieras- dice él sin dejar de sonreír de esa forma horrible en la que lo hace.

Está a punto de irse, Kurt sabe que ha logrado lo que él quería desde el primer momento en el que te vio llegar a ese teatro pero, si ya estás roto ¿por qué no dejarte sin posibilidad alguna de levantarte? Es por eso, que dando media vuelta, regresa a ti y agrega con voz helada:

-¿Sabes algo? Si hubiera sabido que eras tú a quien Sebastian había elegido, jamás lo hubiera aceptado, jamás habría dejado que vinieras, aún si eso significaba quedarme con nada.

Suspiras. ¿Qué más quiere de ti? ¿Por qué le divierte tanto verte roto, sin ninguna esperanza?

-Lo sé- dices mirándolo a los ojos sin ánimo alguno de que siga disfrutando de tu derrota- pero desafortunadamente para ti y para mi, estoy aquí y no puedes hacer nada ya. El hubiera, hubiera es y nunca llegará a ser…

Él te mira. No sabe que decirte porque a final de cuentas tienes razón: él ya no puede hace nada, sólo soportarte, sólo… seguir siendo un cobarde sin fe, sólo eso.

-No sé qué estabas esperando de todo esto- dice él y sus palabras hacen que tu corazón empiece a latir con rapidez- yo ya no soy quién tú conociste, ya no soy ese niño porque sí, lo sé, sé que un día te quise más de lo que había querido a alguien pero ¿No lo ves? ¿No ves que tú y yo ya no somos aquello que fuimos?

Él te quiso… sí, lo hizo. No sabes si te ha dolido más saber eso en este preciso momento, saber que él ha aceptado por fin que antes te ha conocido o darte cuenta que de cualquier modo saberlo ya no tiene sentido. Sí, es más que obvio que ya no son los mismos pero ¿por qué decirlo de ese modo? ¿Por qué justo ahora que acepta que sabe quién eres tú, también ha dejado a tu corazón rodando por el suelo sin ganas de seguir latiendo?

-Ahora somos nada- dices tú con las lágrimas quemando en tus ojos- eso es lo que somos: nada.

Nada. Por fin lo has dicho, son nada y no hay nada más terrible y doloroso que no ser algo. Él te mira con ganas de querer herirte… nada. Él sabe que ni siquiera lo odias ya, sólo puede ser eso "nada", pero si la nada es ausencia ¿por qué duele tanto?

-Es bueno saber eso- dice él con su sonrisa cruel- es bueno saber que no sigues conservando esa fantasía infantil que vivimos y que ahora ya no importa.

-No lo hago- dices tú- ya no…

-Entonces haz lo que viniste a hacer ¿te quedó claro? Aquí quien da las órdenes, soy yo.

-Por supuesto, señor director- dices tú sin pretensión alguna.

-Eres un imbécil- dice Kurt, pues tus palabras le han hecho daño sin saber bien la razón.

-¿Sabes algo?- dices tú con ganas de dejar en claro todo de una vez- aguantar esto no venía en el contrato, yo haré todo lo que tú quieras que haga en este escenario pero por favor, si no tienes nada constructivo que decir, te pido que por una vez en tu vida calles todas esas cosas horribles, cosas que obviamente te gustaría dejar de repetir para ti mismo…

-Tú no sabes nada de mí- dice él sintiendo estallar la rabia dentro de su pecho. Él se acerca, tanto, que llega a asustarte de verdad cuando empieza a gritar frente a tu rostro- tú no entiendes ¿crees que has sufrido, eh? ¿Crees que has conocido el dolor? ¿Crees que tu madre la loca es motivo suficiente para haber conocido el infierno, niño estúpido?

-No te atrevas- dices tú tomándolo por los hombros, dirigiéndote a él con la misma rabia con la que él se dirigió a ti- a mi dime lo que se te dé la gana decirme, pero a mi madre no, a ella no vas a meterla en esto. No sé qué te pasó, es cierto, pero sea lo que haya sido eso no te da derecho a ser un imbécil con todo mundo ¿sabes?

-¡Tú no me llamas así!- dice él- yo puedo echarte a la calle si quiero, puedo destruirte, puedo hacer que ni siquiera en Italia te quede algo ¿eso es lo que quieres?

-¿Y eso te quitará el dolor?- dices tú de forma cansada- ¿eso hará que dejes de comportarte como un niño egoísta y enfurruñado que cree que todo es injusto? Si eso hará que cambies, hazlo, no me importa, pero déjame decirte, Kurt, que la vida es una perra con todos, así que si vas a echarme, hazlo de una vez. Si vas a destruirte aún más, está bien pero no me obligues a quedarme viendo cómo te lo haces a cada segundo sin que yo pueda hacer algo para detenerte, ahora que lo pienso, haznos ese favor a todos, libérame de esto…

-Si quieres irte ¿por qué no te vas simplemente?- dice él casi un susurro. _No Blaine, no me digas eso, no me hagas pensar en que tú y todos tienen razón…_

-No me voy porque esta obra no es importante sólo para ti- dices tú sin soltarlo, acercando tu rostro al suyo- Si me voy la mayoría de los chicos se quedarían sin trabajo, se quedarían sin nada y no soy de la clase de gente que abandona todo cuando es difícil pero esto… esto de verdad me duele… me duele verte así y ya no sé cómo hacer que tú… pero si yo lo hubiera sabido, si Alessandro me hubiera dicho que te encontraría aquí, si él me lo hubiera advertido…

-Te habrías quedado en Italia ¿cierto?- dice él sintiendo como su cuerpo encuentra paz al estar cerca del tuyo.

-No- dices tú y lo sueltas lentamente, sin dejar de mirarlo- si me lo hubiera dicho, tal vez habría venido más rápido, sin pensarlo si quiera, habría venido dispuesto a… de cualquier modo, eso ya no tiene sentido, tienes razón, es mejor que me vaya, encontrarán a otro, así que… gracias por esta oportunidad, no volveré a molestarte, buenas noches.

Él mira ahora como te alejas de su lado. Ya está. Él sólo quería que te fueras y ahora lo tiene, eso es todo lo que anhelaba hacer contigo pero si es así ¿por qué tiene ganas de correr detrás de ti? ¿Por qué tiene ganas de que le vuelvas a decir que por él habrías vuelto de forma más rápida? Primero fue su padre y ahora lo eres tú, los dos, ustedes dos le han demostrado que la casa de lego que él creyó derrumbar una vez sigue en pie en algún lugar de su alma y que puede ser que ahora, haya perdido para siempre la posibilidad de volver a levantarla.

Tú corres en dirección a los vestidores. De verdad quieres irte, de verdad quieres tomar el primer avión que te lleve de vuelta Europa sin importar ya nada. Tienes el dinero suficiente para volver y aunque sabes que decepcionarás a un montón de gente, no concibes la idea de pasar un minuto más en ese lugar, con ese corazón que ha sido reducido a nada, simple polvo, simples y dolorosas cenizas.

Al llegar a los vestidores, tomas tu pequeña mochila gris y sales tan rápido del lugar que simplemente no puedes evitar el golpe que te recibe al chocar con una alta y esbelta figura que al parecer te esperaba.

-Blaine…- dice aquella persona que siente como el alma se le cae hasta los pies al contemplar tu gesto derrotado.

Tú quieres decirle algo, decirle que te deje en paz, decirle que deje que te vayas, que ya no hay más remedio, que de verdad tienes que hacerlo pero… él te rodea fuertemente con sus brazos y comienza a acariciar tu espalda en un dulce vaivén que hace que las lagrimas que luchabas por contener rueden una a otra sin gana alguna de detenerse. Sebastian se convierte entonces en lo único real, el único algo que puede hacer que esa "nada" que te dejó esa platica con Kurt, te absorba las ganas de vivir de forma absoluta.

-Tengo que irme- logras balbucear después de un rato- por favor, deja que me vaya, por favor…

-Claro que no- dice él con voz dulce- no te dejaré solo, ven, tú no tienes que huir a ningún lado, estás conmigo, este es tu lugar…

Sin soltarte, sin dejar que por un solo minuto su piel deje de estar en contacto con la tuya, él comienza a caminar y así, juntos, llegan a la calle donde el aire fresco de la noche seca los rastros de lágrimas en tus ojos. Él te lleva hacia su elegante auto, no sabes hacia qué lugar irán después pero ahora sólo quieres irte lejos, sólo quieres terminar con ese dolor de algún modo.

-A mi apartamento- dice Sebastian al chofer quien en seguida pone en marcha el auto.

Tú no pones objeción en ir allá, total, puedes regresar a casa por la mañana. Sebastian vuelve a pasar un brazo por encima de tu hombro y te acerca a sí, tan cerca, que puedes sentir el latido de su corazón cantando a tu oído.

-Estarás bien, Blaine- dice él sin pensar si quiera en la posibilidad de soltarte- tú no irás a ningún lado. Después de contarte lo que he de contarte, no querrás irte, yo lo sé y además, yo voy a sanarte, no voy a permitir que sigas llorando ¿me entiendes?

Claro que no. Tú no entiendes del todo las palabras de Sebastian, no sabes lo que quiere decirte pero piensas que sería una ofensa seguir insistiendo en que te deje ir. A él le debes mucho y al menos esa noche puedes quedarte con él, después de todo esa es una mejor idea que llegar convertido en una piltrafa humana al aeropuerto, porque, Sebastian Smythe es la única cosa buena que te ha dejado ese viaje y si has de decirle adiós mañana, al menos quieres hacerlo sin lagrimas en los ojos y quieres decirle también que su sonrisa será lo único bello que te llevarás de Nueva York a Italia y por eso te quedas, porque se lo debes y porque, de una forma misteriosa, estando en sus brazos, todo es un poco más fácil de soportar que estando solo…

* * *

**CANCIÓN: Angel- Cody Simpson**

**NdA: Fe gente, fe is all you need :3**

**y Klaine, claro :D**

**Un abrazo a todos¡**


	5. I can t help falling in love

**********__****Blaine y Kurt nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 5. I can´t help falling in love**

"_El adiós sin razones es el más doloroso. El amor sin razones es el más bello." _

Él ha dejado de llorar mientras tú lo conduces lentamente hacia la puerta del lujoso apartamento en el que has pasado los últimos años de tu vida. Él solo camina a tu lado como si fuera la única cosa en el mundo para la que aún le quedan energías. Sabes que está mal, quisieras consolarlo, quisieras ofrecerle el mundo entero a cambio de que te creyera cuando le dices que todo estará bien, pero su mirada rota te dice que eso no será fácil.

Abres la puerta y lo invitas a pasar, él intenta componer una sonrisa para ti y no lo logra. Eso duele ¿qué hizo Hummel ahora para ponerlo así? Estás de acuerdo en que el comportamiento de tu director no es nada agradable pero ¿llegar a ese extremo, llegar a llorar como si el mundo se hubiera terminado por las palabras idiotas de un hombre que se cree el dueño absoluto del destino?

No puedes negar que antes de que Blaine llegara a ti, tú ya habías escuchado los gritos, pero no les diste mayor importancia hasta ese momento, el momento en el que Blaine llegó a tus brazos como convocado por una fuerza mayor a toda voluntad.

Aunque la mitad de tu ser se muere de ganas por saber qué demonios pasó entre esos dos, la otra solo quiere seguir guardando ese silencio en el que puedes seguir protegiendo al muchacho de los rizos oscuros que mira al vacio. Sólo quisieras poder abrazarlo como lo hiciste en todo el camino a casa pero… sabes que de algún modo Blaine también está enfermo de silencio y algo te dice que una vez que tú termines de hablar, él también tendrá mucho para decirte.

-Ponte cómodo- dices tú mientras colocas la mochila de Blaine sobre un perchero y te diriges rápidamente a la cocina.

Él sólo puede asentir a tus palabras y de forma algo tímida, camina hacia uno de los sillones forrados de piel negra y cuando lo miras te das cuenta de que quisiera estar en otro sitio y pensar en ello duele _no Blaine, por favor no tengas ganas de irte, por favor, no me dejes…_

Sin pensarlo ni un segundo más, porque sabes que en momentos como este un segundo podría ser la diferencia, tomas una botella de vodka de la lacena y un par de vasos antes de volver a Blaine. Él sigue examinando con detenimiento ausente el color de la alfombra, pero no dice nada cuando te ve llegar, no hace nada, ni siquiera posa sus pupilas en ti.

Tú te sientas a su lado, no quieres que se vaya muy lejos de ti. Antes de saber bien qué hacer suspiras y tratas de sonreír mientras posas tu mano en la suya y la aprietas fuertemente. Eso parece traerlo al mundo real, parece como si ese sólo gesto lo hubiera salvado de golpe del negro abismo en el que estaba cayendo minutos antes. Él no puede sonreír, parece que eso es superior a todas sus fuerzas y sin embargo ahora te mira y al hacerlo, sabes que tienes una oportunidad de hacer que se quede.

-¿Mejor?- dices con voz suave.

-Sí, gracias- dice él con la voz ronca.

-Sigues guardando la esperanza ¿eh?- dices tú tratando de hacer del clima, una cosa menos dramática.

-Parece que es la única que me queda- dice él, y esas palabras logran borrar tu sonrisa.

-Claro que no- dices tú, volviendo a hacer presión sobre la piel de Blaine con tu mano- tú tienes más esperanzas de las que podrías imaginarte, es sólo que… bueno, nadie ve la luz al final del túnel cuando se está rodeado de oscuridad ¿verdad?

Él no dice nada, sólo puede mirarte. Quisieras poder hacer que él dijera todo eso que le lastima pero sabes que no puedes, que no debes. A veces el silencio se vuelve el único aliado que le queda el alma para no morir de dolor. El silencio es como una armadura impenetrable que protege al corazón de morir desangrado. Y algo te dice que Kurt acribilló el corazón de ese muchacho, no sabes cómo lo hizo pero en ese justo momento sabes que no vas a quedarte con las ganas de saberlo.

-Sé que ya te lo dije mil veces- dices tú sin soltar su mano- pero es cierto, Kurt Hummel es un idiota, él no merece si quiera que llores así por algo que dijo, él no es nada tuyo ¿entiendes? Puede ser tu director, pero aparte de eso, no le debes nada, ni siquiera una sonrisa.

-Tú no entiendes- dice él con voz ausente- él… él era todo para mí.

Cuando Blaine termina de decir esas palabras pareciera como si una enorme avalancha hubiera caído sobre ti _¿qué quieres decirme, Blaine? _Piensas_, ¿por qué Kurt Hummel era todo para ti? ¿Por qué te ha dolido tanto pronunciar ese "era"? _

Tu corazón late sin piedad dentro de tu pecho. No, no puede ser posible ¿hubo algo entre ellos dos? ¿Cuándo? Que tú sepas, Blaine ha pasado la vida entera en Italia ¿no? ¿Entonces… entonces…?

-¿Qué quieres decir?- dices tú con algo de miedo.

Te parece inconcebible que Blaine haya dicho aquello de ese modo: roto, enfermo, como si aquella frase fuera el verdugo entero del alma que le da brillo a sus pupilas color avellana.

-Ya no importa- dice él retirando su mano de la tuya- no tiene caso ya, de cualquier modo me iré y… voy a olvidarlo todo, en mi familia tenemos una destreza natural para olvidar las cosas, así que…

Él se levanta del sillón y camina hacia el amplio ventanal que deja ver la ciudad iluminada. Tú caminas hacia él y perdido en ese mar de dudas que ahora te carcome también el corazón de miedo al notar que, quizá debas de temer a Kurt Hummel por otro tipo de motivos, sólo atinas a abrazarlo de nuevo. Él no hace esfuerzo alguno por soltarse de tu abrazo, incluso pareciera como si él siguiera en pie por esa cercanía. No dices nada. Sabes que tratar de seguir indagando sólo sería una pérdida de tiempo.

Los segundos pasan y llega el momento en el que Blaine parece estar un poco más tranquilo. Tú lo guías ahora hacia los sillones de la sala y pones en su mano un vaso lleno del líquido transparente que esperaba sobre la mesa. Sabes que él lo necesita. Estás de acuerdo en que el alcohol no es la panacea universal que cura cualquier problema, pero de eso, a beber agua, prefieres sentir cómo el líquido quemante entra por tu garganta y de algún modo, hace que el valor suba por tus venas. Sabes que lo mismo tiene que pasar con Blaine.

A sabiendas de que tienes que empezar a hablar ya de lo que querías hablarle a Blaine, chocas tu vaso con el suyo y él bebe lentamente, casi como si se sintiera obligado a hacerlo porque lo has hecho tú. Eso no te importa mucho ahora, con un sorbo basta al menos para que Blaine pueda escuchar atentamente la historia que le debes y que te hace tanto mal recordar a ti también.

-Quizá en el auto me extralimité un poco- dices tú después de un segundo sorbo de vodka- te dije que te contaría algo que te haría querer quedarte y te dije también que yo iba a sanarte pero… no sé en cuál de estas dos cosas estoy más equivocado, Blaine.

-Sólo dilo- dice él, haciendo caso omiso de la segunda cosa que tú mencionaste- después decidiremos si tenias o no razón y en todo caso… tengo que escucharlo, sea lo que sea, tengo que escucharlo de ti porque nadie más querría contármelo.

Tú asientes en silencio. Claro. Tú de todos los implicados en esa historia, eres el único que tendría el valor para volver a contarla. Al mirar los ojos color avellana de Blaine que casi suplican porque empieces de una buena vez a hablar, sabes que ya no hay más remedio. Suspirando profundamente, vuelves a beber un generoso trago de tu copa y piensas que todos los que dicen que los fantasmas del teatro no atormentan a los vivos que siguen actuando, se pueden ir al diablo. En lo que a ti y a tu compañía respecta, hay un fantasma particular que parece perseguirlos desde hace tres años y quizá, desde hace mucho tiempo atrás.

-Kurt, Aiden y yo- dices con voz pausada- fuimos a NYADA como ya te lo había contado. Los tres éramos buenos amigos. Al llegar a Nueva York conocimos también a otro chico, una persona bastante agradable si te soy completamente sincero, pero… el caso es que ese chico, James Audrey, se enamoró completamente de Kurt.

Haces una pausa esperando poder ver el efecto que tus palabras han tenido en Blaine. Debes de aceptar que hasta ese momento la historia no es para nada extraña, no diría nada para nadie salvo que es el relato de una de tus aventuras de adolescente. Blaine asiente lentamente, invitándote a que continúes. Él no entiende nada, claro que no, pero tú no esperabas que lo hiciera.

-Jamie- continuas sintiendo como las palabras cuestan más trabajo en ser pronunciadas ahora- todos lo llamábamos Jamie, era un chico encantador, siempre iba de un lado a otro con una sonrisa en los labios, los profesores lo adoraban, todo mundo le auguraba más que éxito en Broadway o en donde fuera, todos parecían estar dispuestos a morir por él y besar el suelo sobre el que caminara. Todos, excepto Kurt. Él siempre lo trató con frialdad, incluso nos parecía que no quería que él se le acercara mucho. Jamie hacía de todo por lograr tener un dueto con él, por tratar de conseguir un papel a su lado y… nunca lo lograba. Aiden y yo siempre le dijimos que dejara todo por la paz, pero él jamás se rindió, nunca lo hizo y de algún modo eso dio frutos. Al parecer, Kurt lo aceptó un día pero…

-¿Cómo era él?- dice Blaine sin razón aparente mientras bebe de su vaso un trago enorme- Phill dijo aquella vez que…

-¡Ah sí!- dices tú carraspeando un poco- bueno, la verdad Blaine, puede que no me lo creas pero Jamie era idéntico a ti. Yo no noté eso cuando te vi actuando en los videos, pero, tú podrías ser casi su hermano gemelo: el mismo cabello rizado y oscuro, la misma complexión… y sobre todo, tus ojos, tus ojos son exactamente iguales a los de James.

Un escalofrío recorre la espalda de Blaine haciendo que tú lo mires detenidamente ¿qué le ha pasado? ¿Por qué tus palabras le causan esa impresión? Tratas de convencerte de que aquel estremecimiento del cuerpo del chico que está frente a ti fue sólo una ilusión óptica, pero algo te dice, la manera en la que Blaine apura el trago y vuelve a llenar la copa, que lo que acabas de decir tiene un significado oculto que a ti se te escapa por completo pero que para Blaine tiene en realidad mucho sentido.

-Bueno- sigues tú, colocando tu vaso sobre la mesilla de la sala- Kurt pareció pensársela mejor después de mucho tiempo y meses antes de salir de NYADA él y Jamie empezaron una relación. Al principio todos estábamos contentos con ello pero, nadie podía negar que a medida que Jamie pasaba más tiempo con Kurt, algo en él se iba perdiendo. Como también te lo he dicho ya antes, Kurt no siempre fue así, es decir, era estricto y perfeccionista en todo lo que hacía pero podías pasar ratos realmente buenos a su lado, él fue mi amigo mucho tiempo y digo fue porque… después ya no pude serlo, simplemente no.

"Tiempo después de graduarnos de NYADA, uno de nuestros profesores nos dio la oportunidad de tener una obra para nosotros, nuestro primer trabajo oficial en Broadway. Él nos llamó a mí, a Aiden , a Kurt y a Jamie para cubrir los roles principales de su historia. Yo naturalmente acepté de buena gana, podría volver a estar con mis amigos, en Broadway, donde yo quería estar. "

"Pero el día del primer ensayo, me bastó una sola mirada para ver que Jamie, que el viejo Jamie era historia pasada. Cuando lo vi a lado de Kurt, supe que las cosas no iban bien entre ellos. Kurt lo trataba como quería, le gritaba, le decía cosas horribles y ninguno de nosotros podía hacer nada para remediarlo. Todos tratábamos de hablar con él, le decíamos que era mejor que guardara la distancia de Kurt pero… él no podía, no quería. Incluso parecía como si entre más mal lo tratara Kurt él quisiera quedarse a su lado con más ahínco. Eso era muy idiota, llegué a discutir con Jamie miles de veces, con Kurt también pero… A Kurt no parecía importarle, en realidad, en esa época, nada que no fuera él mismo le importaba. "

"Él quería dejar de actuar y empezar a dirigir sin demora alguna, tiene un don natural para dar órdenes, de hecho, él era el encargado de dirigirnos la mayor parte del tiempo pues el director oficial tenía a su cargo otros dos proyectos, así que Kurt disfrutaba plenamente de sus derechos como capitán de la producción y yo imagino que Jamie era en realidad un estorbo para sus planes y que por eso… "

Tus palabras parecen estar atascadas en tu garganta, se niegan a salir. No entiendes por qué debes de llegar al final de aquella historia, no sabes qué es lo que te obliga a continuar pero sabes que tienes que hacerlo. Aquella imagen sigue dando vueltas en tu cabeza, aún te lastima y ponerla en palabras es mil veces peor que recordarla porque, a pesar de todo, James Audrey también era amigo tuyo y… tragas saliva intentando deshacer el nudo en tu garganta. Tienes que seguir adelante, es demasiado tarde para volver atrás.

-El día del estreno de la obra- dices tú viendo como los ojos de Blaine siguen pegados en tu piel sin gana alguna de moverse- era un caos como tiene que ser cualquier estreno. Había gente corriendo por todos lados, gente buscando a Kurt pues era el protagonista de la obra. Cuando la hora de levantar el telón llegó, sólo Kurt, quien había llegado un poco tarde y se notaba un tanto alterado, lo que todos interpretamos como nervios ante el estreno, estaba en su lugar del escenario. Se suponía que aquella escena empezaba con Jamie y él en el primer plano, pero, al ver que no llegaba, el director decidió poner a Aiden en su lugar, después de todo, Aiden fue quien montó la coreografía de toda la obra y sabía perfectamente bien qué hacer.

" Nadie sabía por qué Jamie no había ido al estreno, pero en ese instante no había tiempo para preguntárnoslo así que… el show tenía que continuar. Aiden estuvo listo apenas en tres minutos, el público estaba expectante, muchos habían ido sólo para ver a Jamie y a Kurt actuando juntos y entonces…"

No, no puedes. Cierras los ojos tratando de hacer que aquella imagen desaparezca de tu mente pero no lo logras. Blaine te mira, y el que tu rostro haya perdió el color totalmente parece asustarlo porque ¿qué puede ser tan grave como para lograr que el brillo desaparezca de tus ojos? Blaine también deja el vaso aún con vodka en él y se acerca a ti. Tal y como tú lo hiciste hace poco, pone su mano sobre la tuya y ese solo contacto parece calmarte. Tienes que ser valiente, las pupilas color avellana de Blaine te recuerdan que ese dolor es del pasado y además tienes que ser fuerte por él.

-El telón se levantó- dices tú sintiendo como cada una de esas palabras se convierte en una daga en tu pecho- y en vez de escuchar los aplausos emocionados del publico al ver a los actores que querían ver juntos, un montón de gritos de horror inundaron el teatro. Todos nos preguntábamos a que se debía aquella expresión y cuando me di cuenta, quise ponerme a gritar yo también porque aquello no podía ser cierto: sobre una de las vigas del teatro, una cuerda amarrada sostenía el cuerpo sin vida de Jamie. La gente empezó a salir del teatro a trompicones, la muerte no es algo que uno esté dispuesto a ver, mucho menos de esa forma tan escalofriante.

"Yo no sabía qué hacer. Todos parecíamos estar inmovilizados por la impresión, nos costaba creer que fuera real, no podíamos aceptarlo, sencillamente no podíamos hacer eso. Jamie no podía estar muerto y menos de esa forma, menos ese día que sería apenas el comienzo de una carrera brillante y envidiable. Puedo decirte, que cuando Kurt vio aquel espectáculo, sólo pudo derrumbarse, literalmente cayó al suelo y nadie fue capaz de moverlo de ahí en un largo rato."

"Sobra decir que la obra se canceló, sobra decir que aquel suceso fue el escándalo del que las revistas de chismes vivieron por muchos meses. Después de eso, pareció que cada uno de los implicados tomó un camino diferente. Yo no pude mirar de la misma forma a Kurt otra vez porque todos estábamos de acuerdo, aunque no lo dijéramos, aunque nunca lo demostráramos, que Jamie había hecho lo que había hecho por culpa de Kurt. Muchos de los chicos dicen que ese día habían tenido una discusión horrible, Jamie le dijo a Kurt que él sólo había destruido su vida, que ya nada tenía sentido, que era mejor para él irse del mundo de una buena vez y… Kurt sólo se rio, le dijo que incluso para eso era un completo inútil, un cobarde y…"

"Bueno, ya ves, no fue así. Jamie terminó con su dolor de algún modo, pero nos dejó a todos con el alma rota. De verdad todos lo queríamos en la compañía, era evidente que a nadie le gustaba verlo como la mascota de Hummel, pero, eso no quiere decir que no nos haya dolido la forma en la que se fue. Después de afrontar el escándalo con la poca dignidad que nos quedaba, cada uno tomó el camino que quiso, a mi me invitaron a más obras y pude empezar de nuevo, igual a Aiden que, junto con Sophie, decidieron dedicarse al baile únicamente."

"Kurt por otro lado, tuvo que seguir soportando los horribles rumores que se levantaban cuando él entraba en cualquier habitación. Todo mundo supo acerca de la escalofriante historia del teatro, todo mundo lo atacó diciendo que él era algo así como un asesino y aunque, nosotros sabemos que sí tuvo que ver mucho en la decisión de Jamie, tampoco merecía que los periódicos se dedicaran a destruir su vida. Creo que Aiden pensó lo mismo que yo, porque por eso precisamente convenció a su padre de que invertir en una producción de Broadway autoría de Kurt era buena idea. Él y yo tratábamos de hacer que Kurt demostrara que era más que esos rumores que se levantaban a su paso y bueno… pensamos que íbamos a lograrlo, aunque, cuando Kurt aceptó la oferta, en seguida nos dimos cuenta de que a él también lo habíamos perdido. Él ya no es el mismo Kurt, ni siquiera se parece al chico que conocí en Dalton"

"Es cierto que siempre estaba un poco triste, pero sabia como reírse de él mismo, era un completo perfeccionista pero no gozaba destruyendo a todo aquel que no parecía agradarle. Eso sólo parecía pasarle con Jamie, parecía estar dividido entre las ganas de querer amarlo, de querer estar cerca de él, y entre las ganas de reducirlo a polvo, de alejarlo para siempre y debo decir entonces, que logró esto segundo."

"Por eso Phill sintió miedo cuando te vio y yo también lo sentí cuando me di cuenta de todo: parece que Kurt ve a Jamie en ti, es por eso que te trata del mismo modo en el que lo trataba a él y eso hace que los recuerdos vuelvan a nosotros con mayor intensidad. Nadie quiere que la historia vuelva a repetirse ¿sabes? Fue suficiente con vivirlo una vez como par imaginar el dolor que me invadiría, es decir, que nos invadiría a todos si tú llegas a… no quiero ni decirlo."

"Yo te dije que al saber esto no querrías irte y debes de preguntarte ahora por qué, ya que con algo así a lo mejor quieres salir corriendo de esta ciudad y ponerte a salvo, pero ¿no lo ves, Blaine? Kurt no te odia a ti, odia lo que ve en ti, es eso. Por eso no debes temerle, no debes si quiera preocuparte por lo que diga ¿lo ves ahora? Si te vas, si haces que él siga siendo como es, nunca nada cambiará, él seguirá perdido, seguirá pensando que puede tener lo que quiera por encima de quien sea y ya no podemos permitirlo. Aiden trata de darle una segunda oportunidad y está bien, pero no puede seguir causando más daño y Blaine, nadie puede dañarte al menos que tú se lo permitas, así que… por favor, quédate…"

Quedarse… él sigue mirándote con esas pupilas cálidas llenas de miedo, sin dejar de sostener tu mano. Se aferra a ella con la sincera creencia de que ese contacto es la única cosa que lo separa de sucumbir ante el horror de la historia que acabas de narrarle. Quedarse, ahora sabe la razón por la que debería hacerlo pero no le parece lo más sensato, lo más conveniente.

Su madre le dijo antes de venir a Nueva York que Kurt estaría roto, pero él no habría imaginado nunca la razón y ahora que lo sabe… horror, un horror profundo es todo lo que puede sentir y también una tristeza infinita que no sabe dónde empieza y dónde acaba. _¿Por qué Kurt?_, piensa mientras suelta tu mano y apura otra copa de vodka_, ¿cómo fuiste capaz de hacer que una persona llegara a ese extremo, al extremo de entregarse a la muerte a cambio de terminar con el dolor? ¿Por qué Kurt, harás lo mismo conmigo, he perdido toda oportunidad de ayudarte entonces?_

Tú lo miras y tienes ganas de detener su consumo desmedido de alcohol pero no lo haces. En primera porque sería muy estúpido dar un discurso moralista en esas condiciones y en segunda porque sabes que Blaine quiere anestesiar ese dolor que tus palabras le provocaron aunque tú sigas sin saber la razón de ello.

Blaine apura el vaso una y otra vez. No sabes a dónde lo llevará ese comportamiento, pero bueno, están en tu casa, nada malo puede ocurrirle ahí. Estas pensando en unirte a él y acallar tú mismo esos demonios que has vuelto a convocar hace un momento, cuando una risa extraña llama tu atención. Es Blaine. Ríe y llora con el vaso en mano. Llora por Kurt, se ríe de él mismo.

-Y pensar que yo…- dice él arrastrando las palabras- pensar que yo vine aquí esperando volver a verlo, esperando poder amarlo como siempre soñé hacerlo… yo vine aquí por él, Sebastian, yo vine aquí porque quería encontrarlo, quería… yo sólo quería decirle que siempre lo amé, que es probable que un niño no sepa nada de eso pero yo sí… yo lo amé Sebastian, lo amé como nunca podré volver a amar a alguien y ahora lo he perdido, sé que lo he perdido porque él nunca me dejaría volver a sanarlo, todo es inútil, mi lucha ya no tiene sentido, él también quiere mi vida y yo se la daría con gusto para poder verlo sonreír pero él no lo hará, ¿por qué debo quedarme entonces? Aquí ya no hay nada para mí, nada…

-Tú…- dices entendiendo algo de pronto- ¿Tú ya lo conocías?

Blaine asiente y entre risas y lagrimas, comienza a hablar de un par de niños que únicamente se tenían el uno al otro hace mucho tiempo. Él empieza a hablar de la enfermedad de su madre, de casas de lego y de un viaje que un día separó a su corazón de su cuerpo. Tú lo escuchas atentamente, ya no quieres dejar que continúe porque entonces… no es el recuerdo de Jamie el que puede dañar a Blaine, fue el recuerdo de Blaine el que siempre dañó a Jamie. Ahora todo tiene sentido de una manera macabra pero… incluso eso es pasado ya.

Sí, Blaine pudo amar a Kurt, Kurt pudo amarlo también la vida entera pero… ya no importa, no, porque los dos se han hecho tanto daño que simplemente no puede existir ningún lazo que los pueda unir otra vez.

¿Cómo pudo la vida dejarte en medio de toda esa situación? No lo sabes, quizá nunca llegas a saberlo pero si lo piensas desde otro modo, es probable que las cosas hayan tenido que ser así.

Porque la vida está llena de bienvenidas y despedidas, de cambios que no pueden evitarse, pero tarde o temprano todo vuelve a estar en el lugar en el que tenía que estar. En ese justo instante, ni Kurt Hummel y su negra historia importan de verdad. Blaine quizá tenía la esperanza de cambiarlo todo, de recuperar ese corazón que él te ha dicho que perdió aquel día en el que sus padres lo llevaran a Italia, pero, tal vez… tal vez aún pueda recuperarlo, no de la persona con la que él había estado soñando toda su vida pero ¿y tú? ¿No puedes tú acaso devolverle aquello que le arrebataron?

Mientras lo llevas con cuidado a tu habitación, caminando lentamente para no tropezar, piensas que no debes de ver la historia de Blaine con Kurt como un obstáculo, claro que no: aquello es una oportunidad dorada. Si Kurt se ha encargado de romper en mil trozos el alma de Blaine, tú los unirás todos y quizá cuando lo hagas, Blaine podrá ver en ti esa oportunidad que no ve ahora, la oportunidad de construir una casa de lego a tu lado, sí.

Sonríes al pensar en esa posibilidad mientras tratas de limpiar un poco a Blaine que sigue ajeno a todo, balbuceando palabras inteligibles que sin embargo parecen estar llenas de sentido para él. Tú lo dejas sobre la cama y corres al baño trayendo de él una toalla húmeda.

Despojas a Blaine de la camiseta que está hecha un desastre a esas alturas, pero, aunque muchas veces te has aprovechado de situaciones como esa para obtener de un chico exactamente lo que tú querías, con Blaine algo parece detenerte. El cuerpo semidesnudo de Blaine te atrae, pero no por las razones que uno podría imaginarse. Te acercas a él lentamente y pasas la toalla húmeda por todo su rostro, por su pecho. No hay en tus actos una excitación sensual sino más bien… sólo quieres cuidarlo, sólo quieres protegerlo, eso es todo.

Sí, ese es el cuerpo de Blaine y en otra situación te habrías sentido encantado de recorrerlo una y mil veces sin importarte nada pero no ahora… mientras pasas por encima de sus rizos oscuros una mano y con algo de dificultad, intentas meterlo en una de las camisetas que usas tú para dormir, piensas que ya habrá tiempo para poder hacer lo que en ese momento por algún extraño motivo no puedes hacer.

_¿Por qué Blaine?_ Piensas, mientras lo acomodas en tu cama, siendo cuidadoso en no despertarlo, _¿Por qué contigo tengo la necesidad imperiosa de no ser un idiota?_ El no tener una respuesta a esa pregunta te hace sonreír. Después de contemplar el rostro dormido de Blaine por mucho rato, después de sentirte abrumado por la calma belleza de su rostro relajado y ausente a todo dolor, decides que es una mejor idea que vayas tú mismo a descansar, quizá a dormir a la sala. Nunca antes lo habías hecho porque cuando un chico llegaba hasta tu cama, lo más normal del mundo era estar ahí con él, sin dormir evidentemente pero…

Comienzas a caminar hacia la puerta y antes de que puedas cruzar el umbral, una voz detiene tu propósito.

-No, no te vayas por favor…- dice Blaine con voz suave, pero aunque el tono es bajo, aquella petición es casi una orden para ti.

Blaine tiene el poder de someter tu voluntad y darte cuenta de ello no te asusta. Es obvio, nunca a nadie le habías dado tanto poder sobre ti pero, por un extraño motivo, con Blaine parece estar bien, todo está bien si sucede a su lado.

Tú desandas el camino que habías empezado y regresas a su lado otra vez. Te sientas sobre la cama y al hacerlo, el sonríe con debilidad y sus ojos vuelven a cerrarse. Tú suspiras al ver ese espectáculo pero no dices nada. Sólo dejas que él descanse su cabeza sobre tus piernas y tú te quedas ahí, quieto, respirando en calma. Nadie te lo creería si lo contaras, pero estar así con Blaine, ha sido una de las cosas más felices que has vivido en mucho tiempo.

No sabes cómo sucede pero llega el momento en el que tú también caes rendido ante el sueño y podrías haber dormido hasta el fin del mundo de no ser porque el insistente timbre de la puerta no deja de sonar. Cuando tu cerebro vuelve a funcionar con normalidad y te das cuenta de la situación en la que estás, tienes ganas de matar a quién sea que esté llamando a tu puerta en ese momento.

Sea como sea, te levantas de la cama con sumo cuidado, tratando de no despertar a Blaine quien sigue perdidamente dormido y corres hacia la puerta en un intento desesperado de terminar con ese escándalo de una vez por todas. Pero, una vez que consigues abrirla, tus ojos se abren de par en par porque… no, eso no es posible.

-No dejes que se vaya- dice Kurt Hummel con una voz que delata su desesperación- por favor Sebastian, no dejes que se vaya, no lo permitas…

Tú lo miras de pies a cabeza y simplemente no puedes creer que todo eso sea verdad, es demasiado. Parece que esa noche todo mundo tuvo la misma idea: embriagarse hasta perder la razón. Kurt está frente a ti, sus ojos azules delatan que han pasado la mayor parte de la noche llorando. La verdad, en ese momento no sientes más que lastima por el hombre que en ese instante no es capaz de verte a la cara _¿Qué hiciste ahora, Kurt Hummel?_ Piensas _¿Qué debemos arreglar para ti esta vez?_

-No pensaba dejarlo ir a ningún lado- dices tú reparando en el sonido frio y casi violento de tu voz- a diferencia de ti, él me importa.

-Tú no sabes nada- dice Kurt pausadamente- tú no sabes lo que él fue para mí…

-Claro que lo sé- dices tú haciendo que Kurt abra los ojos de par en par- pero ahora ya no importa, él me contó todo y ahora sé que te has encargado de forma magistral de destruir todo lazo que te unía a él. Por eso quieres que se quede ¿verdad? ¿Para seguir haciéndole daño como lo haces con todo?

-No- dice Kurt con la mirada derrotada- no es eso… yo… nunca podrías entenderme Sebastian pero… estoy cansado, ya no quiero… no quiero que él se vaya, sería peor, sería mucho peor…

-¿Peor para quién?- dices tú entrecerrando los ojos.

-Para todos- dice Kurt- él no puede irse, no puede alejarse de mí… de todos, de… sólo no dejes que se vaya ¿sí?

-Ya te dije que no lo hará- dices tú suspirando con algo de cansancio.

-Quieres que pague por eso ¿verdad?- dice Kurt después de un rato.

-No- dices tú sin entender nada aún- la vida te cobra todo lo que haces y así será contigo pero… si quieres hacerme un favor a cambio, sólo mantente lejos de él ¿sí?

-Es tuyo ahora ¿no?- dice Kurt con una sonrisa de amargura.

-Lo será- dices tú con absoluta seguridad- tú fuiste su pasado, yo soy su presente y está de más decirte que lo has perdido. Deja que las cosas sigan su curso, déjanos en paz a todos, es lo mejor que puedes hacer.

-Pero… - dice Kurt con un destello luminoso en la mirada, un destello que casi es una esperanza- ¿él siente algo por ti? ¿Él quiere que seas su presente? ¿Qué pasa si puedo hacer que me perdone? ¿Qué pasa si puedo empezar de nuevo y mostrarle que puedo ser diferente?

-No tienes el valor para hacer eso- dices tú con contundencia- no tienes el valor si quiera de venir a pedirle que no se vaya por cuenta propia, siempre es alguien más quien debe de componer lo que hiciste ¿no? Solamente con un montón de alcohol en la sangre eres capaz de reconocer que quieres que se quede ¿cómo vas a demostrarle algo mejor entonces? Perdiste tu oportunidad, Kurt, tú mismo te la has negado, no yo. Y la verdad es que no quiero competir contigo, Blaine no es ningún premio para nadie.

-Pero tú… tú no harás otra cosa más que jugar con él, tú no puedes hacer más que… yo, yo sería distinto, yo…

-Tú lo destruiste, déjame ser a mi quien lo repare ¿está bien?- dices tú lanzando esas palabras como un último y mortal ataque- Voy a pedirte un taxi y si de verdad quieres hacer algo mejor, te disculparás con él y seguiremos trabajando de la mejor manera posible, esta obra es todo lo que puede unirte a Blaine ahora y lo demás se lo llevará el viento si no es que ya lo ha hecho…

Kurt te mira con verdadera pena en los ojos. Sin embargo, esta vez no tienes ganas de decir algo que pueda dañarlo aún más porque te das cuenta que ante tus ojos tienes la imagen de la más completa derrota que alguien podría experimentar. Te das cuenta en un segundo de que es verdad que a Kurt ya no lo queda nada, pero no es por tu culpa, no.

Aunque le duela reconocerlo Kurt sabe que tienes razón, ha perdido todo por decisión propia y ante eso, no hay nada que alguien más pueda hacer. Kurt sale del departamento sin esperar a que termines de llamar al taxi. Tú lo ves alejarse, y aunque una parte de ti de verdad quisiera poder ayudarlo de otro modo, tu lado egoísta dice que esa pérdida para Kurt Hummel es una ganancia para ti.

Suspirando, caminas hacia la habitación y encuentras en ella a Blaine dormido aún. Es una suerte que no haya escuchado nada. Vuelves a sentarte a su lado y al mirar el rostro tranquilo de Blaine durmiendo a lado tuyo, sabes por qué la gente dice que la hora más oscura siempre precede al amanecer, y la promesa que se esconde en los labios de Blaine Anderson, al igual que el sol que ya despunta en el horizonte, alcanzaría para iluminar cualquier tiniebla por profunda que esta sea.

* * *

Un zumbido insoportable dentro de tu mente, aunada a esas punzadas horribles que parecen estar taladrando tu cráneo terminan por despertarte y al abrir los ojos no puedes ubicar el lugar en el que estas. Mientras un regusto amargo sube hasta tu garganta haciéndote sentir nauseas, tu cerebro se esfuerza por recordar qué demonios ha pasado desde la noche anterior. Lentamente, como si de un esfuerzo sobrenatural se tratara, los recuerdos vienen a ti y la vergüenza se mezcla con la culpa dentro de tu pecho haciendo que las ganas vomitar sean más intensas.

¿Qué hiciste? Lo último que recuerdas es haber escuchado aquella horrible historia que Sebastian te relató y luego… bueno, todo es confuso. Sólo recuerdas haber llorado como poseído por mucho rato, recuerdas haber vomitado en la alfombra, recuerdas a Sebastian llevándote a su alcoba, él desnudándote lentamente… ¿qué hiciste, Blaine? ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

Esa pregunta es la que por algún extraño motivo hace que te levantes de un salto de la cama en busca del baño más próximo, pero cuando lo haces te arrepientes en seguida porque no eres capaz de mantener el equilibrio, sientes que tu cuerpo caerá irremediablemente, pero… no lo hace.

No sabes cómo es que él pudo llegar a tiempo, pero te sostiene ahora con sus brazos y al mirarlo a la cara, no puedes evitar que un estúpido rubor cubra tu rostro. No es que antes no hubieras estado con una persona de ese modo pero… Sebastian sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que seguramente estará pasando por tu mente. Le divierte que esa sea tu única preocupación ahora.

El joven Smythe está completamente vestido para poder salir en cualquier momento. Ha pasado gran parte de la mañana esperando a que despertaras y al ver que no lo hacías, propuso que el ensayo fuera pospuesto hasta la tarde. Nadie se quejó, así que eso ya es una realidad ahora.

-Buenas tardes- dice él y cuando te mira no sabes qué cara poner.

-Hola- dices tú torpemente- yo iba a… bueno…

-¿El baño?- dice él riendo animadamente- por aquí, señor Anderson, si me permite acompañarlo yo puedo…

-No- dices tú rápidamente sintiendo calor en tus mejillas- no, puedo yo solo, es que…

-No tuviste sexo conmigo, Blaine- dice Sebastian en medio de un ataque de risa- ya te he dicho que esperas con demasiado ahínco ese tipo de milagros, así que deja de mirarme como si hubiera sido el pervertido que ha robado tu virtud aprovechándose de tu intoxicación alcohólica de ayer y déjame señalarte dónde está el baño al que aclaro, sólo iba a guiarte.

Tú sonríes ante las palabras de Sebastian no sin cierto alivio y dejas que el muchacho te conduzca a la habitación que buscabas. Después de darte un baño rápido, descubres al llegar a la habitación que tu ropa está totalmente limpia y esperando por ti en la cama.

Después de estar completamente vestido, caminas hacia la cocina y Sebastian está esperándote ahí con una comida ligera y una enorme sonrisa en los labios y al verlo, piensas que aquel joven rubio podría ser el remedio para la resaca que cualquiera necesitaría pues, aunque tu cabeza amenaza con estallar de un momento a otro, hay algo en todos esos cuidados que Sebastian te prodiga que te hace sentir mejor de inmediato.

-No debiste hacer esto- dices tú quedándote parado frente a él- nadie merece ser premiado por haber bebido como un estúpido.

-Lo sé- dice Sebastian encogiéndose de hombros- pero tú eres la excepción a la regla, juro por dios que eres un ebrio encantador.

-Sí claro- dices tú con un poco de vergüenza- en especial cuando me pongo a llorar dramáticamente por todo ¿verdad?

Sebastian guarda silencio y te mira de forma comprensiva antes de empezar a hablar:

-Sólo lo necesitabas, no te castigues eternamente por ello ¿vale? Cualquier persona sabe que a veces el alcohol es lo único que te mantiene cuerdo.

-Pero a qué precio- dices tú cerrando los ojos al sentir el dolor de tu cabeza- te pido una disculpa por todo lo que pude haberte dicho. Perdóname por haberme puesto así pero…

-Te lastimaron- dice Sebastian invitándote a sentarte a la mesa- puedo entender eso, así que bueno, no me gustaría añadir más molestias a tu maravillosa resaca pero ¿sigues queriendo irte?

No lo sabes. En ese justo momento no sabes qué contestarle a Sebastian y lo cierto es que ni siquiera te has dado una respuesta a ti mismo. Es evidente que Kurt ya no te quiere ahí y sabes las razones ahora pero ¿por qué hay una parte de ti que quiere quedarse en contra de toda lógica? ¿De verdad crees que aún haya algo que tú puedas hacer por Kurt…?

-Quizá sea lo mejor- dices tú lentamente- quizá es lo que mejor nos conviene a todos. Kurt no me quiere aquí y sé que tú encontrarás a un actor mil veces mejor que yo para actuar a tu lado.

-Nadie nunca será mejor para mí que tú- dice Sebastian con sus verdes pupilas centelleando de sinceridad- si yo te pidiera que te quedaras ¿lo harías?

Antes de contestar, te quedas perdido varios minutos en ese universo verde e infinito que los ojos del joven Smythe revelan para ti ¿lo harías? Si esos ojos te pidieran que te quedaras y de hecho, lo están haciendo ¿te quedarías?

-Lo haría, sí- dices tú con convicción después de un rato- pero… no puedo hacerlo, sé que nunca lo entenderías pero, si yo le causo dolor a Kurt, no quiero seguir haciéndolo, no podría.

-Ya veo- dice Sebastian con un poco de desencanto en la mirada- pero a Kurt le seguirá doliendo el alma incluso si no estás aquí, además, sé que él sólo se dejó llevar por la furia, él sabe que eres un buen actor y los inversores quieren la muestra para antes de navidad así que… si te vas, la obra se termina, eso también le causaría dolor a Kurt ¿sabes?

-O sea que da lo mismo- dices tú con un suspiro resignado- haga lo que haga, todo será dolor…

-Sí y no- die Sebastian con un brillo triunfal en la mirada- mira Blaine, Kurt ya no tiene remedio pero si te vas, dejarías de lado muchas cosas, cosas que quizá es necesario que vivas y bueno…

-No me iré- dices tú sintiendo que has aceptado cargar el peso del mundo entero sobre tus hombros- aunque, después de lo que pasó ayer, no creo que a Kurt le guste mucho verme, fue una discusión horrible y…

-No te preocupes- dice Sebastian con ganas de saltar de felicidad por al menos una hora- él entenderá, él también sabe que ya no puede perder más cosas de las que ha perdido hasta ahora.

-¿Lo dices por la obra?- dices tú sin entender del todo las últimas palabras de Sebastian.

-Naturalmente.- dice él y sus ojos parecen estar ocultando algo que sin embargo, no tienes el valor de investigar.

Sin agregar más, Sebastian te invita a que comas un poco de lo que espera sobre tu plato, pero la sola vista de aquella tortilla de huevo con queso te provoca nauseas, así que la dejas de lado y empiezas a beber el jugo de naranja de forma lenta, tratando de que tu estomago sea capaz de contener algo en él.

Al salir del departamento a lado de Sebastian, al llegar al teatro y ser consciente de que nadie enseña nunca cómo se ha de enfrentar lo inevitable, una angustia terrible empieza a llenar tu alma pues sabes, que después de lo que Sebastian te contó, ya no podrás volver a mirar a Kurt de la misma forma que antes solías hacerlo porque, ese ser que disfruta destruir a todo mundo, es el ser al que tú amaste tu vida entera.

Tú y Sebastian llegan juntos hasta el escenario donde la mayoría de los chicos están ya calentando para poder entregarse al ensayo con la energía que el señor director querrá seguramente. Al acercarse ustedes, muchos de ellos sonríen pícaramente y un alegre cuchicheo se levanta a medida que se acercan más a ellos.

-Así que pospusimos el ensayo para que pudieran recuperarse de su salvaje noche ¿no?- dice Sophie Miller acercándose a ustedes con una sonrisa de pura satisfacción en los labios.

-¿Qué debemos entender por "salvaje", señorita Miller?- dice Sebastian revolviendo el cabello de Sophie.

-¡Ay por Dios, Sebastian!- dice ella con suficiencia- salvaje es casi tu segundo nombre, así que deja de fingir que no pasó nada y díganme ¿cuándo tenemos que organizar la boda?

-Tienes esperanzas muy grandes Sophie- dice Sebastian riendo divertido- deja de fantasear con Blaine y conmigo ¿quieres?

-Pero…- dice ella con un puchero- Blaine ¿cómo pudiste resistirte a él? Es imposible…

-No tanto- dices tú tratando de calmar la ansiedad que te carcome- mucho menos cuando tienes el cerebro embotado por el alcohol y no tienes la voluntad siquiera de seguir respirando.

-Demonios- dice Sophie suspirando cansadamente- bueno y si eso fue así ¿Por qué no te aprovechaste de él, Sebastian?

-Sophie…- dice Aiden llegando hacia ustedes- por favor, deja de construir castillos en el aire ¿quieres?

-Pero Aiden…

-Pero nada, respeta a tus mayores- dice el joven guiñándoles un ojo- me alegra que estén aquí, me alegra que sigas aquí Blaine. Kurt me llamó sumamente alarmado en la mañana diciendo que a lo mejor tendríamos que buscar un nuevo actor de emergencia, yo no podía creerlo, si era así, mi padre habría cancelado todo en un segundo, pero gracias por estar aquí, Blaine…

-Kurt…- dices tú sintiendo dolor al pronunciar su nombre- ¿Kurt te llamó? ¿Te dijo algo de…?

-Dijo que habían discutido ayer- dice Aiden sumamente intrigado- no me dijo la razón pero, bueno, lo importante es que sigues aquí y no vas a irte ¿verdad?

-No- dices tú un poco sacudido por esa noticia- no iré a ningún lado.

-Eso espero- dice Aiden sonriendo con calma- mi padre habría sufrido un infarto de pura desilusión pero al parecer después de todo tendremos lista la muestra para navidad. Por cierto, Kurt también me dijo que si llegabas a venir, te dijera que pasaras a su despacho inmediatamente.

Tú te quedas parado en silencio sintiendo como los ojos de todos se clavan en ti. Aquellas palabras de Aiden no tienen sentido dentro de tu cerebro aún porque parece que la ansiedad que antes de llenaba, aunada al dolor menos fuerte de cabeza que aún puedes sentir, acabaron por tomar el control de tu cuerpo que se niega a moverse o mostrar algún tipo de reacción.

Después de que el impacto deja de tener efecto en ti, te sientes en realidad un estúpido al temer una charla con Kurt Hummel pero, después de lo que pasó ayer, no sabes cómo tu persona puede seguir lastimándolo, no sabes qué hacer, ni qué decir. Cuando te das cuenta de que no hay más remedio que obedecer la orden no directa de tu director, comienzas a caminar despacio, dándote cuenta de que la única cosa buena de tener aún el corazón vuelto polvo, es que ya no puede llegar a convertirse en algo peor.

A medida que tus pasos se acercan a la puerta del despacho de Kurt, la ansiedad parece ahogarte ¿qué querrá decirte? Es un misterio, todo acerca de Kurt es completo misterio para ti. Tocas a la puerta del despacho con algo de prisa. No quieres estar así ni un momento más, sea lo que sea que Kurt vaya a decir quieres escucharlo, quieres estar frente a él y demostrarle que a pesar de que ha roto tu alma y no sólo por lo que dijo, sino porque sabes que le haces daño, sigues de pie, dispuesto a llegar hasta las últimas consecuencias sin rendirte del todo.

-Pasa- dice él con voz serena, lo que te confunde un poco.

Al abrir la puerta y estar en frente suyo, no sabes si reír, llorar o lanzarte a abrazarlo sin importar que él quiera matarte después _¿qué tienes Kurt? ¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Por qué no puedo hacer nada para ayudarte?_

-Aiden…- dices tú intentando hacer que tu voz suene firme- Aiden me dijo que querías verme.

-Sí- dice él despacio- siéntate Blaine, por favor.

Tú sigues sus ordenes sin despegar tus ojos ni un solo segundo de él y cuando lo haces, sus pupilas azules confluyen en las tuyas y de pronto, todo tiene sentido. No sabes cómo llamarle a ese sentimiento que te invade borrando en un solo segundo todo el dolor que habías sentido desde el primer instante en que volviste a verlo pero… se fue, de verdad se ha ido.

Los segundos pasan mientras ustedes dos se miran como si el mundo hubiera dejado de importar. Parece que ninguno de los dos quiere perder la oportunidad de verse así, con calma, sin miedo. Se están mirando por vez primera tal y cual se habían mirado siempre en sus sueños. Tú sabes en ese momento, que si estás ahí es por él, por esos ojos que te miran como queriendo decirte_: yo quería que te quedaras, yo quiero esto, te quiero a ti pero ya no sé como decírtelo._

Y no hace falta. El silencio en el que Kurt te mira es todo lo que querías. Y la historia que sabes de él también deja de importar. Porque sus ojos no han dejado de hablarte, siempre lo habían hecho y ahora te dicen miles de cosas en ese instante. _Yo también te quiero Kurt_, piensas_, yo también te quiero y mientras viva, no volveré a querer a nadie más._

-Gracias por quedarte- dice él con voz distante.

¿Por qué decir gracias? ¿Por qué lo dice así? No le estás haciendo un favor a él quedándote, no se lo debes a nadie. Sabes ahora que no te quedaste porque Sebastian Smythe te lo haya pedido: te quedaste por él, porque algo dentro de ti, esa voz que se parece en todo a la voz de tu madre, te dice que esperes, que no te rindas, que aunque ahora no veas cómo poder hacerlo llegará el día en el que puedas arreglar todo lo que han destruido en Kurt. Sabes que es una esperanza idiota, claro que lo sabes, pero los ojos de Kurt dicen otra cosa y ese es el único idioma que parece entender tu corazón.

-No fue un favor- dices tú despacio- me quedé porque quería quedarme.

-Lo sé- dice él sin cambiar en nada su voz que aunque serena, sigue siendo un poco fría- y si eso es así… debes de entenderme.

-¿Qué hay que entender?- dices tú un poco agitado.

-Debes de entender que lo que soy ya no cambiará- dice él mirándote fijamente- debes entender que por más que quiera a veces no podré evitar gritarte, no como ayer, no… de hecho quiero disculparme por eso, yo…

-No lo hagas- dices tú sintiendo que tu corazón deja de doler un poco- yo también fui rápido al juzgarte, discúlpame también.

-¿Nunca podrás odiar a todos los que son malos contigo, verdad?- dice él mirando al piso- Por eso la gente cree que eres débil.

-No me importa- dices tú levantando los hombros- nadie puede hacer que rebajes tu alma al grado de odiar a quien no merece un solo pensamiento de tu mente.

-Eres mejor que yo en todos los aspectos- dice él suspirando de forma cansada mientras se levanta de su silla de piel- y por eso… tengo que devolverte algo que es tuyo.

Él camina lentamente hacia un pequeño almacén contiguo a su despacho y cuando miras el objeto que trae en las manos una parte de ti quiere llorar y la otra simplemente se ha quedado sin palabras. Aquel cuadro, el de la casa de lego, había estado también en tus pensamientos toda la vida. Es hasta cierto punto algo mágico que esté frente a ti otra vez. En realidad, ahora que puedes pensarlo desde otra perspectiva, el estar hablando hoy con Kurt, el tenerlo frente a ti es algo mágico y de pronto todo el dolor de ayer deja de importar.

Cuando vuelves a mirar los ojos azules de Kurt quien mira el cuadro sabiendo que con él se despedirá no sólo del objeto sino también de algo más, de algo que le costará la mitad de la vida entregar, tu alma se asusta porque sabes perfectamente lo que aquel acto significa: Kurt va a devolverte ese cuadro, porque con él te devolverá también tu corazón. Y esa idea duele, esa idea hace que cada célula se subleve contra aquella renuncia anunciada en las pupilas de Kurt Hummel. Quieres gritar, quieres decirle que no lo haga, que estás ahí por él y para él pero las únicas palabras que salen de tus labios son:

-Pero es tuyo, no tienes por qué devolvérmelo, te pertenece, siempre te ha pertenecido.

-Ya no- dice él suspirando profundamente antes de hablar- la persona a la que le entregaste tu… tu cuadro, esa persona ya no existe. Yo sé que trabajar juntos es difícil, sé que siempre estará presente el recuerdo de aquella… de… tú sabes a lo que me refiero pero… es mejor para ti que olvides todo, es mejor que te mantengas lejos de mí, lejos de lo que soy ahora. Sé que todos dicen que disfruto haciéndote daño, y quizá lo hago. La persona a la que le diste este cuadro murió, Blaine, por eso no puedo quedármelo.

¿Lo dice de verdad? Porque si es así aquella charla significa que Kurt te está pidiendo que renuncies a él, que renuncies a la esperanza de poder sanarlo. Si las palabras que Kurt dijo son ciertas aquella es una despedida cruel, irónica y despiadada. Porque no hay distancia más horrible que la que te separa de una persona que se encuentra frente a ti.

-De verdad es tuyo- dices tú – yo sé que lo que dices no es cierto. Las personas cambian, eso lo sé, pero tu verdadera esencia, esa persona a la que yo conocí y he querido toda mi vida, eso es algo que yo sé que no has perdido es sólo que, bueno, quizá tengas que buscar muy dentro de ti para encontrarte.

-No- dice él mientras la frase "te he querido toda mi vida" sigue dando vueltas dentro de su mente- ya lo he intentado y no puedo. Por eso, para poder continuar, para no hacernos más daño es preciso que seamos sólo el director y el actor de la obra. No puedo ser tu amigo, Blaine, no puedo ser nada más para ti que aquel te dirá qué hacer sobre ese escenario. Toma, llévate tu cuadro.

"Llévate tu corazón…" eso es lo que sus ojos dicen ahora, llévatelo porque si sigue siendo mío morirá como yo lo he hecho. Quisieras poder decirle algo, quisieras poder decirle que eso no importa, pero sabes que él nunca podría aceptarlo. Sabes que si insistes, no podrás hacer más que seguir dañándolo ¿de verdad es todo tan complejo? ¿No se resolvería todo de otra forma?

No. La negativa a todas tus esperanzas y expectativas está sellada en su mirada. Ayer habías pensado que tu guerra estaba perdida y ahora él te lo confirma. Sí, te quedarás ahí, pero Kurt, él ya no puede estar en tu futuro de ninguna forma.

-Entiendo- dices tú suspirando resignadamente- al menos puedes conservar el cuadro, no te hará daño, por favor quédatelo.

Él te mira ahora como quien mirara a una persona que se aleja de uno irremediablemente, como quien mira a alguien a quien es ya imposible detener. Él lo sabe ahora, te ha perdido. Pero tiene que ser así porque de otra forma, él sabe que no podría continuar vivo. Dolería, hacerte daño dolería en el alma y eso es todo lo que él podría hacer contigo. Es mejor así, de cualquier modo se supone que el ya no puede quererte ¿verdad?

Tú sientes que aire de la habitación ha sido robado por alguien. Quieres acercarte a él, hacerle saber que de algún modo nada de lo que ha dicho tiene sentido para ti, que aunque tu mente lo entiende, tu alma jamás podrá aceptarlo y por eso… pierdes por un momento el sentido de todo cuidado, de toda culpa y de todo arrepentimiento y rodeas su escritorio para poder estar cerca de él. Lo tomas entre tus brazos y aunque él no puede corresponderte, aquel contacto contigo, el primer contacto que no está mediado por la agresividad lo envuelve como si de un suave bálsamo se tratara, ¿Por qué Blaine? ¿Por qué no puedes sanar mi vida así, con tus brazos?

-¿Cómo está tu madre?- dice él sin gana alguna de que lo sueltes.

-Bien- dices tú queriendo que tu abrazo dure para siempre- tampoco te ha olvidado…

Después de un largo rato en el que el mundo pareció haberse detenido, lo sueltas con calma y sonriéndole de forma triste, das la media vuelta y sales del despacho. Ya no hay nada más que decir. No puedes lograr nada si él no te da la oportunidad de salvarlo. Aquel es el final de tu historia, pero, aunque él haya decidido salir de tu casa de lego, sabes que de cualquier modo, siempre será suya.

Sebastian está esperando por ti a unos cuantos metros de la puerta del despacho de Kurt. Sus ojos verdes están un poco preocupados y cuando llegas frente a él sabes que ha temido por ti todo este tiempo. Aún no logras entender a qué se debe tanto interés hacia tu persona pero, es de algún modo reconfortante que aquel rubio que sonríe tratando de que no notes su desasosiego, esté ahí por ti y para ti.

-¿Todo bien?- dice él mirándote a los ojos, buscando en ellos cualquier rastro de dolor y encontrándolo por todas partes.

-Sí…- dices tú en un susurro- todo bien.

-¿Qué quería Kurt?- pregunta Sebastian dispuesto a ir a reñir a Hummel si te ha hecho algo malo.

-Disculparse- dices tú de forma ausente- sólo quería dejarme un par de cosas claras, eso es todo.

-¿Te dijo algo malo? Porque si es así hablaré de inmediato con él y le gustará no haberse vuelto a meter contigo…

-No- dices tú poniendo una de tus manos sobre su brazo- no, no fue nada malo. Todo está bien, intentaremos trabajar en paz, eso es todo.

-¿Estás seguro?- dice Sebastian calmándose de inmediato al sentirte cerca- porque te ves un poco más triste que ayer, si eso es posible.

-Te preocupas demasiado por mí, Smythe- dices tú con una sonrisa triste que no desmiente las palabras de Sebastian- simplemente… bueno, tengo que aceptar que algunas cosas no serán como yo siempre quise que fueran.

-¿Por qué dices eso?- pregunta Sebastian un poco alterado- ¿qué quieres decir?

-Digo- dices tú tratando de sonreír con un poco más energía- que vayamos y nos concentremos en esa canción del segundo acto que tengo que cantarte, Elliot. Creo recordar que le gritaste a nuestro director que éramos su éxito ¿no es verdad?

-Es porque eso es absolutamente cierto, Anthony- dice Sebastian un poco más tranquilo- vamos pues, demostrémosle que tengo razón como casi siempre.

Tú caminas lentamente al lado de Sebastian, intentando que tu dolor no se note, pero esas lagrimas, ese dolor que ya no se llora porque algo dentro de ti dice que de cualquier modo no servirá nada, es el dolor más horrible de cuantos existen y sospechas, que hagas lo que hagas, seguirá ahí por siempre porque, tienes que aceptarlo, lo has perdido para siempre y esta vez no tienes siquiera la esperanza de que todo pueda ser diferente.

* * *

Los días pasan uno detrás de otro sin que tu alma logre acostumbrarse del todo a la idea de que Kurt es sólo alguien que solías conocer, alguien a quien has perdido aunque lo veas diariamente, siempre con esa mirada fría, con esa voz fuerte que te guía en cada uno de los pasos que das sobre aquel escenario de Broadway. Pero por más que duela, el tiempo pasa, y en realidad, en medio del ajetreo cotidiano de los ensayos, en medio de tus paseos por la ciudad a lado de Sebastian, quien no te ha dejado solo ni un solo momento y en realidad lo agradeces, los minutos han volado perdiéndose en el pasado, llevándote en un vertiginoso viaje hacia el futuro, siempre acompañado de la sonrisa fresca del joven Smythe.

Y es que en realidad agradeces que él esté ahí para llenar el silencio de las noches con sus canciones, con sus miles de historias divertidas que siempre te hacen sentir un poco menos vacio, pues, si bien Kurt no te ha gritado más de lo necesario en cada ensayo, verlo ahí, cerca de ti y a la vez a la distancia de la estrella más lejana del universo, duele, a pesar de todo sigue doliendo.

Es por eso que no te has dado cuenta tampoco de que Sebastian te mira de forma distinta, de que en realidad siempre te ha mirado de una forma especial que todos, menos tú, han notado. En el teatro, la compañía no habla de otra cosa que no sea el inexplicable amor que el joven Smythe parece sentir por ti, todos dicen que incluso los medios notarán el enamoramiento de Sebastian antes que tú pero… no puedes evitarlo, de verdad a veces no sabes qué es lo que está pasando a tu alrededor.

Aún así, los fríos días de noviembre han llegado por fin a la ciudad. Caminas ahora por el parque rumbo a tu apartamento, no tienes muchas ganas de llegar, la verdad, porque… hoy es tu cumpleaños, es el primer cumpleaños que celebrarás en soledad. Tú estás seguro de que nadie más lo sabe, no ha hecho falta ni ha existido el tiempo necesario para que puedas contarle eso a alguien. Ni siquiera has hablado con tu familia todo este tiempo, debes admitir que eso no es algo de lo que debas estar orgulloso, pero… hay algo en ti que se resiste a contarles todo lo que has vivido, no quieres que se preocupen. Otra vez intentas ser esa persona que trata que todo esté bien aunque él se esté muriendo por dentro.

Por eso es mejor caminar lentamente por el parque sin darle un nombre a esos sentimientos que parecen estar librando una batalla enorme dentro de ti. Es como si todo eso que sintieras ya no fuera parte de ti y por un lado es mejor. No estás pretendiendo no sentir nada, simplemente dejas que esas emociones que no puedes decir entren y salgan de tu alma sin poner resistencia. Así está todo bien, así todo es un poco más sencillo y el mundo alrededor también parece dejar de importar.

Perdido en esa cómoda irrealidad en la que nada tiene nombre, llegas a tu apartamento y tardas un momento en encontrar las llaves. Sonríes al ver el llavero que cuelga de ellas, es una foto de Sebastian, él mismo te la dio hace un par de semanas. No puedes evitarlo, pero siempre que ves esa fotografía sonríes. Quizá porque es divertido recordar la cara de total seriedad que Sebastian puso cuando dijo que "de ese modo nunca te dejaré solo, Blaine" o quizá simplemente porque así es con ese joven: todo risas, todo menos dolor.

Insertas la llave en la cerradura y logras abrir la puerta sin esfuerzo alguno. Dejas el largo abrigo negro que usas ahora en uno de los percheros del recibidor y luego enciendes las luces y cuando lo haces, un estruendo de risas, voces alegres y gritos, hacen que casi mueras de un infarto.

-¡Sorpresa!- dicen todos los chicos de la compañía al mismo tiempo- ¡Feliz cumpleaños, Blaine!

Una algarabía enorme te rodea de pronto y cada uno de los chicos, tus compañeros en el teatro, se acercan a ti para darte un rápido abrazo acompañado de una enorme sonrisa. Por más de cinco minutos, no haces otra cosa más que agradecer, asentir , sonreír y recibir pequeños paquetes forrados en papel metálico.

Pero ninguna sonrisa es más grande y brillante que la del chico que te mira ahora, acercándose a ti como si hubiera estado esperando ese momento todo el día y ahora entiendes por qué te dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos antes de poder verte esta noche: tú eras, como siempre, el motivo de todo sin llegar a imaginarlo.

-¿Sorpresa?- dice él con un gesto que no tiene ni una pizca de vergüenza en él.

-Gracias- dices tú realmente divertido- no sabía que tú sabías que hoy…

-¿De verdad pensaste eso de mi?- dice él con una mueca dolida- Blaine, a veces creo que sé más cosas de ti que de mí mismo.

-Es posible- dices tú mirando detenidamente toda la alegre decoración que tiene por todos lados las marcas del gusto del señor Smythe.

-Bueno y… ¿me dejarás darte un abrazo de cumpleaños o tendré que tomarlo sin pedir permiso?

-¡Ay por dios Sebastian!- dice Sophie quien se nota absolutamente alegre- ¿Robarle un abrazo? Cierra la boca, bésalo y acaba con esta tensión sexual que hay entre ustedes de una vez.

-Señorita Miller- dice Sebastian un poco molesto- ¿puede seguir con su romance con la botella de Whisky y dejarnos en paz, por favor?

Sophie le saca la lengua a Sebastian y sigue su camino como si nada hubiera pasado, mientras los ojos verdes del muchacho en frente de ti tratan de buscar cualquier signo que revele en tu rostro algunas señal que muestre que las palabras de Sophie Miller han tenido algún efecto en ti porque… bueno, a pesar de que Sebastian no se pierde un solo segundo de ti, aún no podría descifrar si tú podrás llegar a sentir por él lo mismo que su corazón siente por ti con más y más intensidad conforme pasan los días. Tú vuelves a mirarlo y de pronto algunas cosas empiezan a tener sentido pero ¿qué sientes tú al respecto? ¿Qué te pasa con Sebastian Smythe?

Tratando de saberlo, sonríes con calma y lo rodeas con tus brazos haciendo que él se sobresalte, pero que sonría con verdadera alegría al mismo tiempo. Sí, piensas, mientras los brazos de Sebastian se quedan quietos alrededor de tu cintura por un largo rato, aquello se siente muy bien, es cálido, es suave, es… como estar en casa.

-¿No se supone que era yo quien tenía que abrazar al chico del cumpleaños?- dice él sin gana alguna de soltarte.

-Lo piensas demasiado- dices tú con una sonrisa juguetona en los labios- tomando el riesgo de que quieras besarme, de verdad te agradezco que hayas hecho esto por mí.

En realidad agradeces que él esté ahí para ti. Quizá eso no se parezca mucho a lo que Sebastian siente por ti, pero ahora que lo piensas, ya no puedes imaginar tu vida sin tener la presencia de ese joven cerca de ti ¿qué es eso? ¿Por qué empiezas a necesitarlo de ese modo? ¿Será que después de todo, podrás empezar a construir y a sentir algo por alguien que no sea Kurt Hummel?

Sebastian te suelta despacio, como si de verdad se le fuera la vida en ello y sonriendo de forma deslumbrante, corre hasta la cocina de tu departamento y regresa a ti con una enorme caja forrada en papel azul brillante con un enorme moño rosa en la tapa. Tú sonríes sin poder evitarlo y todos los chicos de la compañía que bailan y beben alegremente por todo el departamento lanzan un silbido de emoción.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños, Blaine- dice el rubio con una sonrisa emocionada en los labios- venga, ábrelo, sé que te gustará.

Tú te abres paso entre los chicos que esperan curiosos a que aquel secreto que se esconde en la caja sea revelado por fin, incluso pareciera como si todos estuviera conteniendo la respiración. Con un poco de torpeza, sueltas el nudo del moño enorme y retiras la tapa de la caja y cuando intentas meter en ella una mano para descubrir que hay en ella, un rostro peludo y amigable aparece frente a ti, haciendo que quieras reír de pura sorpresa.

Un "awwwww" generalizado se extiende por todo el departamento mientras tú tomas entre tus brazos al pequeño cachorro gris que lengüetea tu rostro. Parece como si te hubiera estado esperando desde siempre y cuando sus hermosos ojos almendrados te miran, tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que sonreírle al pequeño Husky siberiano que parece haber robado el corazón de todos los ahí reunidos. Tú sigues acariciando su suave pelaje un largo rato y Sebastian no despega los ojos de ti. Lo ha hecho bien sin duda alguna, aquella sonrisa que hay en tus labios es su mejor recompensa el día de hoy.

-Es hermoso, Seb- dices tú mientras pones al cachorro en el suelo y todos se acercan a acariciarlo también- no debiste molestarte tanto.

-No me molesta- dice él con una enorme sonrisa de satisfacción- el pequeño Lego estaba enamorado de ti incluso antes de conocerte, le enseñé una foto tuya en la tienda de mascotas y ya no quiso separarse de mi.

-¿Lego?- dices tú un poco confundido- ¿Lo llamaste Lego?

-Sí- dice Sebastian como si no tuviera tanta importancia- alguien me contó que te gustaba mucho ese juego cuando eras niño y bueno… espero que no te haya molestado que lo llamara así, si quieres puedes cambiarle el nombre, no creo que sea capaz de recordarlo todavía así que…

-Lego…- dices tú mirando a tu nuevo cachorro que sigue pasando de unos brazos a otros- no me molesta, es un nombre perfecto.

Dices aquello con tal sinceridad que Sebastian siente la necesidad de abrazarte otra vez y así lo hace. Tú no te resistes a su contacto y ese acto hace que los ojos de todos los chicos vuelvan hacia ustedes en una confusión de silbidos, burlas y un montón de comentarios impropios alrededor de ustedes. Pero a ti no te importa. En aquel momento de verdad te sientes feliz y sonríes indulgentemente a las tonterías de tus compañeros.

-¿Cómo supiste que era mi cumpleaños?- dices tú sin despegar tus ojos de Lego, quien corre detrás de Sophie Miller como un borreguito.

-Una hermosa dama llamada Hailey me llamó en la mañana- dice Sebastian tranquilamente- al parecer, el director de tu antigua compañía de teatro seguía conservando mi teléfono, así que ella llamó y me dijo que el idiota de su hermano menor lleva casi tres meses sin llamar a casa y que la familia está al borde del colapso nervioso sin tener noticias del tonto aquel que por cierto, cumple años hoy, ¿te suena eso familiar, Blaine?

-Mierda- dices tú un poco avergonzado- Hailey de verdad querrá matarme…

-Le prometí que le llamarías esta misma noche- dice Sebastian riendo divertido- y más te vale que lo hagas, Hailey no se oye del tipo de chica que pueda soportar una promesa no cumplida.

-¿Hablaste mucho con mi hermana?- dices tú de verdad sorprendido.

-Lo suficiente para saber que tengo una debilidad atroz por los Anderson- dice Sebastian guiñándote un ojo- Hailey debe de ser una mujer maravillosa ¿o no?

-Lo es- dices tú sonriendo con calma- gracias de nuevo, por la fiesta, por Hailey, por Lego…

-Por ti- dice él mirándote fijamente a los ojos- todo fue por ti ¿está bien?

-Sí…- dices tú perdido en el brillo de su mirada- está bien…

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- dice él con una voz menos seria- No podrás embriagarte demasiado, pero una no es ninguna y bueno, es tu cumpleaños ¿qué te sirvo?

Tú señalas la primera bebida que se cruza en tu campo de visión y a partir de ese momento la fiesta es lo único en lo que piensas. Sólo la fiesta y la risa de Sebastian inundándolo todo. Sólo la música colándose por todo tu ser y el cuerpo de Sebastian moviéndose al compas del tuyo. Todo es acerca de la mirada de Sebastian, de su perfume, de la cadencia de su voz al pronunciar tu nombre. Todo es acerca de él esa noche, de él y de su regalo que sigue haciendo las delicias de todos los invitados.

No sabes por qué, pero cuando la fiesta termina, cuando Sebastian se despide de ti con un último y largo abrazo de felicitación, te das cuenta de que en realidad no querías que se fuera, de que cuando él no está ahí todo lo que antes se llenaba de él empieza a extrañarlo y cuando Lego corre a ti y pone sus pequeñas patas sobre tus rodillas, sabes que en realidad, quien está extrañándolo es tu corazón.

-Hola amigo- le dices al pequeño perrito que mueve la cola al escuchar tu voz- ¿te divertiste hoy? ¿Vas a cuidar la casa por los dos?

El pequeño animal ladra con alegría, al parecer, respondiendo a tus palabras. Te hace sonreír. Tener a Lego es como pensar que algo de Sebastian se ha quedado también contigo. Y eso se siente bien, la calidez de la cercanía de Sebastian te invade completamente de nuevo.

Te quedas acariciando al cachorro un poco más mientras piensas en los momentos más agradables de la fiesta y después recuerdas que tenias que llamar a Hailey. Acercándote al teléfono sin soltar a Lego, marcas el número de tu casa en Italia y esperas no sin cierta angustia a que la voz de tu hermana se escuche del otro lado de la línea.

-Hola- dice una suave voz femenina que reconoces de inmediato.

-Hailey- dices tú realmente contento de oírla- ¿cómo estás? ¿Cómo están todos?

-¡Blainey!- dice ella mitad enojada, mitad contenta- ¡Eres un completo imbécil! ¿Quién te crees que eres para mantenernos al margen de tu vida? Tuve que llegar al extremo de llamarle al divino señor Smythe para que te pusiera al tanto de que aún tenias una familia a la que le importas. Eres un malagradecido, ¿crees que porque vives en Nueva York no tienes responsabilidades que cumplir? El estilo de vida americano te ha cambiado totalmente, Blaine Anderson.

-Yo también te extraño- dices tú totalmente divertido- te he echado tanto de menos Hai, a ti y a todos.

-¿Cómo te trata Broadway, enano?- dice ella un poco más calmada- ¿qué has hecho? No me podrás contar todo en una noche pero… ¿estás feliz? Ese Sebastian Smythe parece estar completa y absolutamente loco por ti, créeme me bastaron dos minutos de conversación para darme cuenta de ello.

-¿Tú crees?- dices sin poder reprimir una sonrisa- él es al único que le agrado, me parece.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- dice Hailey un poco preocupada.

-Hailey…- dices tú pensando que no tiene caso darle más rodeos al asunto- encontré a Kurt otra vez, es el director de la obra en la que trabajo.

Silencio. Todo lo que sigue después de tu declaración es un absoluto e irrompible silencio. Hailey no sabe qué decir, no sabe cómo poder enfrentar lo que le has dicho, no porque no hubiera pensado que sería posible sino porque… bueno, en realidad tiene miedo de saberlo. Tiene miedo de darse cuenta de que aquella noticia que le has dicho con tan poca emoción te haya hecho daño.

-Y… -dice ella - ¿cómo estás con eso?

Lentamente, sin ponerte a pensarlo si quiera, empiezas a contarle a Hailey toda la cadena de sucesos que te han ocurrido desde tu primer día en Nueva York y te das cuenta de que en realidad no ha dejado de dolerte del todo. Hailey escucha sin interrumpirte, sin saber cómo reaccionar ante las historia hasta cierto punto horrible e injusta que estás contándole. Porque lo único que le queda claro a ella es que Kurt no te quiere más y si eso es así, una parte de su alma también se cubre de dolor porque… ella quería que fueras feliz, ella quería que encontraras el amor pero…

-Ya veo, enano- dice ella con un profundo suspiro cuando terminas de hablar contándole de aquella extraña despedida que fue la última platica que tuviste con Kurt- sé que no dejará de dolerte pero… ¿no has notado algo más?

-¿Qué?- dices tú un poco triste.

-Que si encontraste a Kurt, pero ya no es el Kurt que tú pensaste que sería, si él te ha devuelto tu corazón, bueno… no tienes por qué temer poder entregárselo a alguien más.

-¿Te refieres a Sebastian?

-Me refiero a cualquiera que pueda hacerte feliz- dice tu hermana con mucha convicción- mira Blaine, sé que uno piensa que después de amar mucho a una persona ya no podremos volver a hacerlo nunca más pero… cuando alguien pierde algo es simplemente porque algo mejor está por venir. No te cierres a esa posibilidad y si esa posibilidad se llama Sebastian Smythe, es ridículamente guapo, rico y famoso y por cierto, parece estar muriendo por mí, no la desaprovecharía.

-Hailey…- dices tú sonriendo divertido.

-Hailey nada- dice ella firmemente- no vale la pena perder la vida siendo un solitario dramático caído en desamor, Blainey. Si la vida te da la oportunidad de tener a alguien especial a tu lado no lo dejes ir ¿entiendes?

-Entiendo- dices tú mirando a Lego quien duerme ahora sobre tus piernas- ¿sabes qué me regaló Sebastian para mi cumpleaños?

-Un husky siberiano- dice Hailey riendo alegremente.

-¿Tú le dijiste que era el sueño de toda mi vida tener uno?

-Sí- dice ella sin vergüenza alguna- no puedo evitar querer al joven Smythe, es agradable, y algo me dice que no te es del todo indiferente ¿verdad?

-No lo sé… - dices tú lentamente.

-Hombres…- dice Hailey suspirando cansadamente- en fin…ya te dije todo lo que te quería decir, enano. Duerme bien y aunque sé que es difícil, sólo da lo mejor de ti en la obra ¿vale? Te quiero Blaine, mamá y papá te envían miles de besos y abrazos.

-Y yo a ellos- dices tú con el alma llena de paz- te adoro Hailey, prometo llamar más seguido.

-Sí claro- dice ella riendo- y si no mi futuro cuñado estará ahí para recordártelo ¿no?

-Boba- dices tú- te adelantas demasiado a los acontecimientos.

-Mi intuición nunca falla- dice ella- anda, vete ya a dormir. Éxito en todo, y en serio Blaine, no renuncies a nada, tú mereces ser amado por alguien que te haga feliz ¿vale?

-Vale- dices tú con un suspiro- buenas noches, Hailey.

Cuelgas el teléfono con el alma un poco más llena de fe y te recuestas en el sillón, poniendo cuidado de no molestar al cachorro que duerme plácidamente a lado tuyo. Mientras tus manos se pierden de nuevo en su suave pelaje, el sueño va invadiéndote también y a la mañana siguiente, no son los ojos azules con los que siempre soñabas los que te despiertan junto con la nueva luz del día: esta vez, ha sido la imagen de la sonrisa de Sebastian Smythe y sus brillantes pupilas esmeraldinas quienes te han dado la bienvenida a esta nueva mañana.

* * *

El cielo de Nueva York, totalmente nublado, amenaza con tener una de las primeras nevadas de la temporada esta tarde. Las nubes grises producen en tu alma un poco de miedo. No te gusta el invierno, en realidad, odias con toda el alma las tormentas de nieve. Mientras caminas por el parque, enrollando con más ahínco la larga bufanda negra que le procura calor a tu cuello, una imagen que se desarrolla frente a ti capta tu atención de inmediato: es Blaine, tus ojos han reconocido a Blaine jugando con Lego en la distancia y una sonrisa boba ilumina por completo tu cara pero, no puedes evitarlo.

Ha pasado una semana desde que le regalaste al pequeño cachorro y no te arrepientes porque desde ese día todo ha sido risas en Blaine. Algo de la tristeza que parecía llenarlo ha desaparecido de alguna forma y te encanta la idea de que aquel milagro haya sido por ti, por ese regalo. Cada sonrisa que Blaine te ha regalado en los últimos días, se ha quedado grabada en tu alma de un modo especial porque algo te dice que estás más cerca de Blaine, no más cerca físicamente sino… más cerca de su corazón, más cerca de… poder amarlo, de que él te ame a ti.

Sonríes al pensar en ello ¿por qué no hacerlo? Ver a Blaine corriendo sobre la hierba seca a lado de ese cachorrillo que es ya como una sombra para el chico de los ojos color avellana es la cosa más hermosa que has visto en mucho tiempo. Mientras tus pasos se encaminan hacia él, mientras reprimes las ganas de correr como loco hacia su encuentro, una canción empieza a instalarte en tu mente y no puedes evitar cantarla porque tienes que decírselo ya, tienes que hacer que Blaine sepa que aunque ha sido en muy poco tiempo tú has empezado a amarlo como nuca creíste que fuera posible amar a alguien y aunque esa canción sea sólo tuya, aunque la gente que pasa a tu lado no pueda evitar voltear a mirarte de forma extraña, tú voz sigue tejiendo esa melodía que esperas que llegue a los oídos del joven que en ese instante no sabe que lo observas:

_You´re amazing I adore your every move, infatuated by every little thing you do._

_My heart´s on fire and it´s melting into you. You´re amazing I´m gonna be true, gonna be true._

_I´ve been afraid to say it, say it. But I really, truly feel it._

_There´s no way I can ignore it, I´ve gotta say it today don´t want you slipping away._

_I´m gonna let it go and say it 'cause I really, truly want it._

_There´s no way I can ignore it, I´ve gotta say it today don´t wanna slipping away._

_Say it, say it…_

_You´re so graceful, you´ve got me hanging lost for words. Intoxicated, can´t get enough of what I heard._

_The search is over ´cause I can see myself with you. You´re so graceful… It´s gotta be you._

_Didn´t think that I would lose control but you´re speaking straight into my soul._

_I don´t ever wanna let this go. That´s why I´m gonna tell you know._

_Say it, say it, say it. ´Cause I really truly feel it._

_There´s no way I can ignore it, I´ve gotta say it today don´t want you slipping away._

_I´m gonna let it go and say it 'cause I really, truly want it._

_There´s no way I can ignore it, I´ve gotta say it today don´t wanna slipping away._

_Say it, say it… It´s gotta be you, It´s gotta be you…_

Eres tú, claro que lo eres. Ahora que tus ojos lo miran, ahora que te ha sonreído de esa forma en la que nadie más puede sonreírte causándote ese vértigo, esas ganas de ser algo mejor para él, sabes que todo es acerca de Blaine Anderson, que ya no vas a callarlo.

Incluso Lego parece feliz de verte, se acerca a ti y se para en dos patas sobre tu pantalón haciéndote sonreír también. Porque todo cerca de Blaine es bello, todo es perfecto. Sólo quieres que la sonrisa que asoma ahora a sus labios no desaparezca y también, también quieres seguir siendo la única razón de esa sonrisa.

-Debes decirle a tu padre que uno no puede salir a jugar bajo estas condiciones climáticas, Lego- dices acariciando al pequeño cachorro.

-No fue mi culpa- dice Blaine riendo divertido- es él el que no entendió que este tipo de días son para estar en casa bebiendo chocolate caliente, no pude resistirme a sacarlo a jugar, me miro de esa forma en la que sólo los cachorros miran y…

-Muy mal, muy mal papá Anderson- dices tú realmente divertido- les hace falta un poco de disciplina a los dos ¿no crees?

-Quizá- dice Blaine acercándose un poco a ti y a Lego- ¿qué haces aquí? Pensé que estarías con Aiden en la prueba de sonido.

-Salí temprano- dices tú alegre de que Blaine pregunte acerca de tu día- ese teatro ya suena todo lo bien que puede sonar. La muestra que daremos en dos semanas será perfecta, ya lo verás.

-Eso espero- dice Blaine tomando a Lego de tus brazos para meterlo debajo de su abrigo- hace demasiado frio ¿no crees?

-Sí- dices tú mirando a Blaine a los ojos- ¿quieres volver a casa y preparar ese chocolate del que hablabas?

-Sólo si tú vienes- dice Blaine sonriendo con sinceridad- ahora que si tienes otras cosas que hacer, Lego se beberá tu porción y…

-Lego no haría eso- dices tú con calma aunque quisieras volar de pura dicha por las palabras de Blaine- ¿pasamos a comprar galletas?

Blaine asiente mientras un aire frio levanta las hojas secas de los arboles alrededor suyo y el joven de los ojos color avellana tiembla un poco a pesar del pesado abrigo café que lo cubre y a pesar del pequeño Lego que parece estar sumamente cómodo debajo del abrigo de su dueño.

Tú sonríes al ver esa imagen, Blaine es siempre perfecto, todo de él tiene el poder de elevarte a la estrella más alta en un solo segundo y… cuando te acercas a él y colocas tu brazo sobre su hombro, tratando de darle un poco de calor haciendo que él sonría pero no diga nada, sabes que tu vida se resume ahora a la belleza de esa sonrisa. Sin dejar de abrazarlo comienzas a caminar rumbo a la confitería más cercana y cuando Blaine pasa su brazo por encima de tu espalda, sabes que tu historia tendrá un principio aunque al mundo que te rodea le cueste trabajo llegar a aceptarlo…

* * *

**Canción: Say it- Eric Saade**

**NdA: ALL YOU NEED IS FAITH, FAITH IS ALL YOU NEED XD**

**Ojalá quede alguien que siga leyendo esto a pesar de todo ;D**


	6. World of our own

**************__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 6. World of our own.**

"_El amor no es repetición. Cada acto de amor es un ciclo en sí mismo, una órbita cerrada en su propio ritual. Es, cómo podría explicarte, un puño de vida."__  
__Mario Benedetti._

¿Por qué lo esperas? Sabes que no vendrá, sabes que después de tres meses de silencio él no necesita ir a ti ni siquiera a preguntarte si lo está haciendo bien, porque, tienes que admitirlo: Blaine es un actor enorme después de todo y eso no es lo único que has notado en estos últimos días porque él es en realidad una persona maravillosa, tampoco tienes ya reparo alguno en aceptarlo. Blaine no se ha acercado a ti, no te ha molestado y ese era el objetivo de aquella última platica con la que pensaste sentirte libre ¿no es cierto?

Por eso sabes que él te respeta profundamente porque en cada ensayo está siempre concentrado, haciendo lo que le ordenas mil veces mejor de lo que tú hubieras esperado que lo hiciera y eso era lo que querías ¿verdad? Sólo querías que tú y él volvieran a ser un par de extraños y ahora lo son, eso es todo. Él no hace más que saludarte todos los días con una sonrisa que no podrías describir porque es una sonrisa que se parece a aquella que cualquier persona del planeta le dedicaría a alguien que acaba de conocer: una sonrisa que no dice nada.

Por eso te sorprende estar esperando algo, te sorprende estar esperando verlo cruzar esa puerta que se despliega ante a ti, apartándote del mundo exterior. Tal vez lo has estado esperando desde el momento aquel en el que le devolviste su corazón. Tal vez esperas aún que el llegue a ti, que te diga que no va a rendirse, que no le importa nada de lo que le has dicho, que él luchará, que luchará por los dos pero… no.

_¿A quién engañas, Kurt?_ , piensas mientras un suspiro enorme sale de tu pecho y vuelves la vista hacia la enorme lista de pendientes que tienes que revisar para la muestra de la obra que se llevará a cabo dentro de siete días. _No debes de esperar nada, no tienes derecho a eso, esa fue tu decisión. _

Tus ojos vuelven a la lista de pendientes y te das cuenta de que aunque llevas esperando ese momento desde siempre, el poder presentar el trabajo de tantos años no te está haciendo tan feliz como tú pensaste que te haría. Quizá porque la perspectiva de lo nuevo siempre logra que la angustia reine sobre tu cuerpo pero… a lo mejor ese vacío que no parece tener final y que ahoga la explosión de dicha en tu pecho se debe a que estas rodeado de soledad.

Es decir, tienes miles de ayudantes, técnicos y demás personal que se encargará de cumplir tus ordenes al pie de la letra pero no es lo mismo… ahora que lo piensas, tal vez es por eso que no dejas de esperarlo a él, quieres que esté contigo, sí, eso quieres. Quieres que llegue a ti y te diga al menos que todo va bien, que él actuará mejor que nunca el día de la muestra. Quieres que te sonría, que despliegue ante ti esa sonrisa cálida que le regala ahora a otra persona, a alguien que no eres tú.

Al pensar en ello, no puedes evitar clavar la punta de la pluma sobre el papel con demasiada fuerza, haciendo que tu lista de notas se desgarre pero… ¿por qué no puedes evitar sentirte así, como si alguien estuviera robándote algo justo en frente de tus narices y tú no pudieras hacer nada? No quieres nombrar esa sensación amarga que llena tu pecho cuando los ves juntos. Ni en el más loco de tus sueños podrías aceptar que lo que nubla tu vista cada vez que los ves reír, sea una horrible envidia, unos celos terribles.

No quieres aceptarlo, porque aceptar eso sería admitir que él te sigue importando y tú no quieres que te importe, quieres que sea feliz, quieres que esté frente a ti aunque tú no puedas mirarlo a los ojos, ni tocarlo, ni estar cerca suyo, ni ser el motivo de su sonrisa, pero… ¿de verdad no quieres? Porque el suspiro que vuelves a exhalar, esta vez cargado de dolor dice otra cosa. Dice que siempre estarás esperando por algo que ya no volverá y ser consciente de que fuiste tú mismo el que lo alejó de tu lado es mil veces peor. Mil veces más doloroso y mil veces más estúpido.

Pero, aunque esos sean los pensamientos reales que siguen carcomiendo tu alma en esa soledad que te rodea, ante los ojos del mundo pareciera como si después de hablar con Blaine todo hubiera mejorado un poco en ti. Sigues siendo estricto, de eso no hay duda, pero la compañía ha notado que tu firmeza ya no está matizada de burla, de crítica y de maldad. No sabes por qué exactamente, pero, cuando estás a punto de estallar con alguien, en especial con Blaine, es el recuerdo de ese último abrazo que te dio lo que te calma en seguida, aquel recuerdo te desarma.

Después de aquel día, parece que el recuerdo de los brazos de Blaine rodeándote, te impide ser como siempre has sido, te impiden protegerte en esa frialdad. Y sabes por qué sucede eso, porque tu alma está cansada del invierno y ahora que por un par de gloriosos minutos conoció la primavera le es difícil volver a ser eso que era.

Cuando te diste cuenta de ello, quisiste correr a Blaine una vez más, quisiste ir a buscarlo a su apartamento, llorar y pedir de rodillas perdón, decir que te habías equivocado, que no podías imaginar cómo habías dicho que no podían volver a ser lo que habían sido pero… algo te detuvo. Y ese algo fueron los recuerdos. Ese algo fue la constancia de que hicieras lo que hicieras, Blaine no iba a volver contigo porque ahora su corazón le pertenece a alguien más…

Ha sido duro verlos juntos todos estos días. Ha sido de verdad difícil escuchar las habladurías que llenan los pasillos del teatro. Todas las chicas de la compañía hablan ya de lo hermoso que es ver a Blaine y a Sebastian mirándose el uno al otro, todos dicen que cuando ellos están juntos las chispas alrededor suyo saltan como si entre los dos existiera la capacidad de hacer estallar fuegos artificiales de la nada.

Todo mundo dice que en menos de lo que podría esperarse, ellos dos andarán de la mano por todo el mundo, siendo felices juntos. Todo mundo sabe lo que pasará y aunque te cueste aceptarlo, sabes que es cierto… nada le impide a Blaine entregarle su corazón a otra persona, tú se lo devolviste y si es así ¿por qué sigue doliendo su silencio? ¿Por qué duele saber que después de todo él ha podido reemplazarte?

Hacer esas preguntas es como aplicarle una llave de judo a tu corazón. No tienen respuesta, como las otras miles de cuestiones que aún te atormentan en la noche. Esa fue otra de las razones que frenaron a tu alma de arrepentirse por haber alejado a Blaine. El pasado parece ser una losa enormemente pesada que acaba por sepultar tus ganas de ser algo distinto. Cada anoche sigues yendo a la cama con el sentimiento de que una persona murió por culpa tuya, de que esa persona sólo quería ser amada y que tú nunca le diste más que desprecio. Es eso lo que te detiene también, piensas, que si él no fue feliz tú tampoco tienes derecho a serlo.

Sebastian tiene razón al haberte dicho que la vida cobra todo lo que haces y eso es lo que está haciendo contigo, es como si tratara de decirte: si no amaste cuando se te dio la oportunidad de hacerlo, no lo harás ahora, no volverás a hacerlo jamás.

Cargar con esa sentencia quizá sea demasiado peso pero ¿qué más puedes hacer? Parece que todas tus esperanzas murieron junto con Jamie aquel día en el que… ¿por qué seguir recordándolo? Sabes que eso es también parte de tu castigo y cuando recuerdas su cuerpo sin vida, cuando recuerdas todas las lagrimas que hiciste salir de sus ojos, la soledad en la que estás ahora te parece poco castigo. En realidad mereces eso y ahora que lo piensas, si Blaine volviera por ti, quizá le harías lo mismo que a Jamie y entonces ya no podrías perdonarte, de hecho, aún no puedes perdonarte por lo que hiciste. Cayendo pues en la cuenta de que la resignación le viene mejor a tu ser que la lucha, respiras profundamente y dejas que tu cabeza descanse sobre el respaldo de tu silla.

Ciertamente esta semana no será la más relajada del año pero sabes que vale la pena. Por fin vas a callarle la boca a todos esos inversores que se interesaron en tu nombre más por la simpatía y gratitud que le tienen a Aiden Miller que porque pensaran que eras una buena opción. En una semana, todo Broadway conocerá acerca del trabajo que has podido lograr con el engreído de Sebastian y con Blaine, con ese muchacho por el que nadie hasta ahora daría más que un centavo pero, tú estás seguro que les robará el corazón a todos, el tiene esa capacidad. Parece que cualquier habitación en la que él entra se rinde ante su sonrisa, ante su forma sencilla de ser. Por eso sabes que todo será un éxito y de todo ese embrollo, sabes que el reconocimiento de la obra es lo único bueno que puedes tener.

Los minutos pasan sin que tú quieras abrir los ojos para nada, esa oscuridad te protege del mundo real y la verdad es que necesitas descansar un poco antes del ensayo de esta tarde. Sabes que todo mundo está algo cansado, pero has sido inflexible, todo tiene que ser perfecto para el próximo sábado. Después de día de gracias, todo mundo volverá a adorarte, volverán a querer ver cada obra que tú tomes bajo tu dirección. Pensando en ese éxito, sonríes por primera vez con seguridad y estas tan perdido pensando en tu éxito que cuando la puerta de tu despacho se abre, tu corazón comienza a latir rápidamente, quieres que sea, ojalá… ojalá que él…

Abres los ojos y la figura delgada y etérea de Sophie Miller aparece ante ti. Ella te mira fijamente, tanto, que temes que esté a punto de darte una mala noticia.

-Hola Kurt- dice ella, sentándose con seriedad ante ti.

-Sophie…- dices tú tratando de poder hacer que el aire llegue a tus pulmones nuevamente.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste?- dice ella algo dolida y tú no puedes entender su pregunta.

-¿Decirte qué?- dices tú un poco más sereno.

-Blaine…- dice ella y tu corazón vuelve a latir como potro desbocado- ¿por qué no me dijiste que habías conocido a Blaine antes de que él llegara aquí?

Tú la miras sin dar crédito a lo que acabas de escuchar ¿quién le habrá contado? Sabes que Blaine no ha dicho nada, de eso estas seguro y al notar que el único que pudo decirle algo a Sophie es el señor Smythe quieres salir y confrontarlo, quieres decirle que él no tenía por qué contarle a nadie más acerca de la historia que te unía a Blaine.

-¿Quién te dijo eso?- dices tú sin saber por qué, porque lo más sensato hubiera sido salir corriendo en busca del rostro de Smythe y molerlo a golpes.

-Escuché a mi hermano y a Sebastian hablando de ello- dice Sophie lentamente- ellos dijeron que tú y Blaine habían sido amigos hace mucho tiempo y en realidad Sebastian estaba algo asustado. Dijo que Blaine te amaba, que quizá nunca dejaría de hacerlo y yo no me lo podía creer, es decir, pensé que Blaine estaba tan enamorado de Sebastian como el joven Smythe lo está de él pero… ¿Qué quiso decir, Kurt? ¿Por qué Blaine te ama, cuándo empezó a amarte? ¿Lo amas tú también?

La mirada inquisidora de Sophie, aunado a su nada alegre tono al preguntar aquellas cosas te hubieran molestado en serio hace un momento, pero no ahora. Así que, Sebastian tiene miedo ¿no? Así que, Blaine no ha dejado de… al pronunciar aquellas palabras en tu mente, un calor acuciante envuelve tu pecho. Tú creías que Blaine le pertenecía ya a Sebastian pero, no es así, al parecer no lo es, quizá entonces tengas una oportunidad, quizá no todo esté perdido, quizá… ¿a quién engañas, Kurt? Eso no es posible. Puede que eso haya pasado al principio, pero no ahora. Porque ahora que lo recuerdas, Blaine parece mirar a Sebastian de la misma forma en la que él lo mira. No, no Kurt. Sabes que aquellas palabras de Sophie Miller no significan nada.

-Conocí a Blaine- dices tú con voz monótona- pero eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Él y yo éramos otras personas y en realidad eso no importa ahora…

-Claro que te importa- dice Sophie dispuesta a llegar al fondo de todo eso- ahora que sé esto, puedo entender muchas cosas ¿sabes? Como por ejemplo que buscabas a Blaine en todos sin encontrarlo y que por eso Jamie…

-Por favor- dices tú con una voz tan lastimosa que todo el coraje que había en Sophie a causa de sentirse al margen de tu vida desaparece por completo- por favor Sophie, no lo digas.

-Pero es que…- dice ella con algo de desesperación- Kurt, ¿por qué haces esto?

-¿Hacer qué?

-Alejarlo de ti- dice Sophie acercándose a lado tuyo- ¿sabes de que más me he dado cuenta? De que todas las canciones que canta Blaine, todas, las canta para ti ¿no ves cómo te mira mientras actúa? Se supone que tiene que ver a Sebastian pero es a ti a quien mira. Estoy segura, que lo que dice Seb es cierto: Blaine te ama, te ama aunque hayas querido alejarlo de ti.

-No, Sophie- dices tú pacientemente- eso no es así… yo también notaba la mirada de Blaine en mi hace tiempo, pero ya no ¿y sabes por qué es así? Porque ahora hay alguien más ocupando su corazón.

-Pero Kurt…- dice ella casi suplicándote- ¿lo vas a dejar todo así? ¿De verdad no harás nada por recuperarlo? Estoy segura de que si tú le dijeras "ven" el iría a ti sin pensarlo ni un segundo. Puede que haya pasado mucho tiempo con Sebastian pero ¿sabes algo? Digan lo que digan, si él te ha amado toda su vida, nadie será capaz de borrar de su alma el recuerdo de ese amor.

-No hay nada que hacer- dices tú con seriedad- así es como tienen que ser las cosas. No voy a negarte que lo conocí, eso ya de sobra lo sabes pero… yo también lo quise, él era mi único amigo, yo lo vi llorar, yo lo vi reír pero… aquello murió, Sophie, es mejor así.

-Tú también lo amaste- dice Sophie soltando esas palabras que queman como el aceite hirviendo a tu piel- tú también estás amándolo en este justo instante y no puedes dejarlo de lado sólo por miedo, sólo porque…

-Sophie- dices tú firmemente- por primera vez en mi vida siento que estoy haciendo lo correcto aunque tú no puedas entenderlo. Las cosas están bien así. Si Blaine y Sebastian van a estar juntos dejaremos que suceda ¿sabes?

-No, no está bien- dice ella sin ánimo alguno de rendirse- nada de esto está bien. Yo adoro a Sebastian, de verdad lo amo como amo a mi hermano mayor pero ¿no te das cuenta? Si Blaine está con él y no lo ama, va a lastimarlo y no quiero, no quiero que nadie sufra, ni tú, ni Blaine, ni Sebastian… ¡Y Aiden! ¿Sabes tú como le duele a mi hermano ver a Smythe muriendo de amor por Blaine, por alguien que nunca podrá amarlo?

-Lo amará- dices tú dispuesto a terminar con esa conversación de una buena vez- Blaine amará a Sebastian, por eso no debes preocuparte. Ahora, Aiden encontrará a alguien más, es un chico encantador, y yo estoy bien. Créeme que me dolería más intentar otra cosa.

-¡Bien!- dice Sophie bastante enojada en realidad- pues espero que cuando lo hayas perdido no cambies de opinión porque ¿sabes algo? No sólo lo pierdes a él, también perderás la oportunidad de arrepentirte de esto, Kurt, y espero que ese día de verdad no sufras como sé que tú y todos lo harán.

Perderlo. Mientras Sophie sale del despacho, despidiéndose de ti con un digno portazo tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que volver a cerrar los ojos. Perderlo… eso ya no va a doler porque lo has perdido desde hace mucho tiempo y en cuanto a los demás, bueno, uno no siempre puede pensar en todos, la vida es así. Uno tiene que aprender a sobrevivir en ella en soledad, sin importar nada. Aunque tu corazón esté lleno de contradicciones sabes que lo que has dicho a Sophie es cierto de verdad: haces lo correcto, y lo correcto es seguir viviendo de esa forma aunque todos digan que mereces algo mejor.

Suspirando nuevamente, caminas hacia el escenario. El ensayo de hoy tiene que ser especialmente bueno porque al día siguiente toda actividad habrá de suspenderse, es el día de acción de gracias y nadie trabajará.

Cuando llegas al escenario, todos los chicos calientan de forma ordenada e inmediatamente, sin que tú seas si quiera consciente de ello, tus ojos empiezan a buscarlo a él, a ese joven que mira absorto las pupilas color esmeralda de Sebastian Smythe.

Nuevamente, ese sabor amargo inunda tu boca pero no dices nada, ni siquiera llamas la atención de los chicos que no se han dado cuenta de tu llegada. Te quedas ahí, quieto, mirando aquella escena. Blaine sonríe con calidez a Sebastian y él aprovecha cada oportunidad que tiene para tocar la piel del chico de los rizos oscuros quien no deja de reír, no deja de mirarlo. Parece como si Blaine se perdiera en los ojos de Sebastian, como si no hubiera más nada en el universo para él. Es eso lo que hace que las palabras que Sophie dijo escuchar, carezcan de sentido inmediatamente.

Claro que Blaine amará a Sebastian, es muy probable que lo esté haciendo ya y lo sabes porque él ha tomado la mano del joven Smythe entre las suyas y no la suelta. Sebastian no dice nada y ese silencio de contemplación es tan dulce que te sientes fuera de lugar inmediatamente, porque la forma en la que se miran es tan intensa que puedes entender ahora los comentarios de las bailarinas: de verdad es hermoso, de verdad es bello ver como dos personas pueden llegar a estar unidas de ese modo en el que las palabras ya no hacen falta, todo se reduce a un roce, a un toque, a esa mirada…

-Buenas tardes- dices tú después de un rato, haciendo que todos volteen a mirarte, incluso Blaine y Sebastian que se regalan una última sonrisa llena de secretos vedados para ti, te ponen atención de inmediato

-El ensayo de hoy será más largo- continuas- pero mañana es día festivo así que… pongan lo mejor de ustedes, no me conformaré con menos. Hoy sólo trabajaremos en la canción de la tercera escena del segundo acto. Blaine ¿has trabajado en la sensualidad de tu baile?

-Sí- dice Blaine seriamente, regalándote su mirada cálida por unos cuantos segundos- Aiden me ha ayudado mucho con eso.

-Muy bien- dices tú asintiendo con autoridad- pues bueno, empezamos. Anthony, es tu primer encuentro a solas con Elliot, aún no lo amas, quieres jugar con él solamente. Recuerda eso, eres sólo un chico fingiendo amor al mejor postor, convéncenos a todos de ello. Iniciamos…

Blaine camina hacia el centro del escenario no sin antes recibir un guiño especial de los ojos de Sebastian Smythe. Él sonríe antes de vaciar su rostro de cualquier otra emoción que no sea el desprecio, el saber que quien está en control de todo es él y no ese atractivo rubio que lo mira con deseo desde la sala. Sabes, cuando Blaine comienza a caminar hacia Sebastian, que la transformación ha vuelto a ocurrir: ya no es Blaine, no, ahora es Anthony quien despliega su talento ante tus ojos empezando a cantar con una voz que hubiera sido capaz de hacer morir de envidia a la seducción en persona:

_I know you´ve suffered but I don´t want you to hide._

_It´s cold and loveless I won´t let you be denied._

_Sooting I´ll make you feel pure. Trust me, you can be sure._

_I want to reconcile the violence in your heart._

_I want to recognize your beauty´s not just a mask._

_I want to exorcise the demons from your past._

_I want to satisfy the undisclosed desires in your heart._

-¡No!- te encuentras gritando una vez que Blaine ha terminado la primera parte de la canción- ¡No! ¡Así no es! Blaine, nadie está creyéndote nada ¿sabes? Es decir, tu voz está bien pero… la forma en la que te mueves… ¿nunca has tenido que seducir a alguien? ¿Eres virgen?

Blaine se queda mirándote en silencio. No lo hace con coraje, tus palabras no lo lastiman es sólo que… bueno, él no sabe qué es exactamente a lo que te refieres. Él sabe que es un desastre cuando intenta mostrar sensualidad en el escenario pero, no es porque no sepa hacerlo sino…. Algo lo inhibe. Él no sabe si eres tú o si es Sebastian pero, algo simplemente no deja que su cuerpo se mueva de esa forma en la que debería moverse, invitando a quien lo mire a probar en él, aquel fruto que expulsó a Adán y Eva del paraíso.

-No- dice él con calma- es sólo que… bueno ¿puedo intentarlo de nuevo?

-No creo que esa sea la solución- dices tú con una respiración resignada- Sebastian, ¿recuerdas la canción que interpretaste como invitado especial el año pasado en esa obra de gitanos o de lo que fuera?

-Sí, señor- dice Sebastian riendo divertido- ¿por qué?

-Bien, todos aquí sabemos que eres una bomba de seducción así que ¿te molestaría mostrarle a Blaine que es lo que tiene que hacer?

-¿Quieres que empiece a seducirlo delante de todos?- dice el joven con sus pupilas verdes centelleando de anticipación.

-No…- dice Kurt tratando de mantener la paciencia- bueno, sí, eso es lo que quiero, sedúcelo aunque eso no será trabajo para ti ¿verdad?

-Eso espero- dice Sebastian levantándose del asiento en el que había estado esperando por Blaine.

Él personalmente cree que exageras un poco porque si él tuviera que decidir, te habría dicho que Blaine ya es todo lo sexy que tiene que ser con sólo caminar hacia ti pero, bueno, tampoco va a quejarse de la oportunidad que le estás dando. Cualquier pretexto para estar cerca de Blaine, es bueno.

Por eso, el joven Smythe corre hacia el otro lado del escenario y tomando un sombrero negro lleno de brillo de la utilería, empieza a caminar lentamente, como lo haría un león a punto de atrapar a un cervatillo.

Su andar tiene algo que inmediatamente hace que la temperatura del lugar suba al menos diez grados, él es así, su naturaleza es ser condenadamente atractivo sin si quiera intentarlo. Toda la compañía sonríe al verlo dirigirse con esos movimientos felinos hacia Blaine quien sólo puede perderse nuevamente en la contemplación de ese espectáculo.

Cuando notas esa mirada entre los dos, piensas que quizá has cometido un error, pero ya es bastante tarde para echarte para atrás. Sebastian sigue caminando hacia Blaine y mientras lo hace, el pianista comienza a tocar las primeras notas de la canción de Sebastian así que, para cuando él está justo en frente de Blaine su voz comienza a llenar el teatro con esa cadencia que invita a descubrir lo prohibido con solo tomar su mano:

_When these pillars get pulled down it will be you who wears the crown_

_and I´ll owe everything to you._

_How much pain has cracked your soul?_

_How much love would make you whole?_

_You´re my guiding lightning strike._

_I can´t find the words to say they overdue._

_I´d travel half the world to say "I belong to you"._

La mirada de Sebastian parece ser magnética para Blaine, parece que en ningún segundo se le hubiera ocurrido separar sus pupilas color avellana del verde reflejo que parece estar haciéndolo suyo poco a poco. En realidad, aquella escena ha sido más que "sexy" y lo notas porque algunas de las chicas de la compañía tienen las mejillas cubiertas de rubor y una mirada en los ojos que anuncia que si no supieran que Sebastian no juega para su equipo, lo llevarían a la primera cama disponible para poder hacer con él lo que quisieran.

Y es eso, eso es lo que quieres que cause Blaine, que no sea sólo capaz de despertar los sentimientos más profundos en el alma del auditorio, eso sabes que lo hará pero, a veces, esas emociones salvajes que despiertan los instintos son las más difíciles de representar o… al menos eso crees.

Una vez que Sebastian deja de cantar, es Blaine quien parece despertar del letargo y sin separarse mucho de Sebastian, comienza a retar a Sebastian al juego de averiguar quién de los dos puede ser más sexy. El joven de los ojos verdes acepta el juego sin objeción alguna y tú no tienes tiempo de decir nada porque cuando menos lo esperas es Blaine quien empieza a cantar, caminando lentamente, guiando a Sebastian hacia el piano y no puedes evitar sonreír porque definitivamente, el alumno ha superado al maestro en cuanto a una actuación seductora se refiere:

_And he attacks me like a Leo when my heart is split like RIo._

_And I assure you my debts are real._

_I can´t find the words to say when I´m confused._

_I travel half the world to say "You are my muse"_

Aquella escena resulta de verdad divertida ante los ojos de todos los chicos de la compañía que no esperaban ver algo así. Es de verdad maravilloso ver a aquel par de actores entregando el alma en esa representación porque sigue siendo una representación solamente ¿verdad? En aquel lugar habría al menos veinte personas que estarían dispuestas a apostar en contra de esa afirmación, porque, aquel modo en el que Blaine conduce a Sebastian hasta el negro instrumento del que emana la melodía de su canción, ese modo cómplice en el que los cuerpos de aquellos dos chicos parece moverse, no parece para nada una actuación, de hecho, pareciera como si todos ustedes hubieran desaparecido y que esa, fuera efectivamente una noche sólo para ellos dos, para jugar a seducirse sabiendo que de cualquier modo le pertenecen al otro y que ante esto, no hay nada que el mundo pueda hacer.

Por eso sientes escalofríos cuando Blaine se acerca un poco más a Sebastian, tomándolo por los brazos, recargando su espalda sobre el piano, donde el joven pianista sigue tocando sin dejar de sonreír. Tú ves como los labios de Blaine comienzan a recorrer el cuello del rubio que no sabe sí los dioses se han puesto de su lado aquella tarde pero no puede evitar sentir escalofríos al sentir al joven de los ojos color avellana tan cerca de él, marcando un camino húmedo por toda su piel. Sabes que Blaine está actuando, lo sabes, pero una fiera ha rugido dentro de tu pecho pidiéndote que termines con aquella escena: los labios de Blaine subiendo lentamente todavía por la piel de Sebastian hasta quedarse quietos a un lado de su oído donde el chico comienza a cantar con una voz baja que más parece un susurro de amor, que otra cosa:

_Ah! Réponds,__  
__Réponds à ma tendresse__  
__Verse-moi, verse-moi l'ivresse!__  
__Réponds à ma tendresse!__  
__Réponds à ma tendresse!__  
__Ah! Verse-moi l'ivresse!_

Durante todo este tiempo, la voz de Blaine ha subido y bajado de intensidad, pero sus labios no se han movido, siguen cantándole a Sebastian, haciéndolo temblar, haciéndole pensar que de seguir así perderá el control de un momento a otro y no habrá más remedio que llevar a ese joven a su apartamento y pedirle que siga susurrando ese tipo de cosas para él, sin que nadie más los vea.

Un momento después, los labios de Blaine se quedan justo en frente de los de Sebastian, apenas no los rosan, no puedes decir que estés presenciando un beso porque aunque la distancia es casi nada, Blaine necesita ese espacio para poder cantar las últimas palabras sobre la boca del joven Smythe que anhela ese contacto, que quiere terminar con esa dulce agonía que es sentir los labios de Blaine a la distancia de un suspiro, quiere besarlo, quiere…

_-I belong... I belong to you...- _susurra Blaine una y otra vez.

Sabes lo qué pasará a continuación: Blaine va a besarlo, todos olvidaran el ensayo, pero sobre todo, sabes que con ese acto algo iniciará también. Sus labios están cada vez más cerca, cada nueva palabra que Blaine canta está también llena de anhelo, él quiere hacerlo, quiere besarlo, quiere… No. No lo hace.

Cuando Sebastian estaba a punto de posar sus labios sobre los de Blaine el joven de los ojos color avellana mueve su rostro hacia atrás, empujando a Sebastian sobre las teclas del piano y quitando el sombrero negro y brillante de su cabeza, camina decididamente hacia a ti, moviéndose con una sensualidad tan natural, que tienes que usar tus hojas de notas para lograr que el calor que invade la habitación acabe ahogándote. Mientras Blaine se coloca frente a ti, y comienza a cantar de nuevo, mirándote a los ojos, como preguntándote si lo ha hecho bien esta vez tú sólo puedes sonreír y escuchas el final de la canción realmente aliviado de no haber visto eso que ni siquiera en los demás ensayos has permitido que suceda, un beso entre Sebastian y él:

_I can´t find the words to say they overdue._

_I´d travel half the world to say "I belong to you"._

La música termina y Blaine sonríe sabiendo que por fin lo ha hecho bien. Y aunque quisieras que no fuera así, te gusta esa sonrisa.

-Bien- dices tú alejando ese pensamiento de tu mente y acallando en un solo segundo la tanda de aplausos correspondientes a la presentación de ese número- a eso era a lo que me refería, haz lo mismo con la otra canción… Ok, todos en posición otra vez, _Undisclosed desires_ desde el principio, venga.

Blaine asiente sin dejar de sonreírte pero que no diga nada más, sigue haciendo que tu corazón se encoja pero sabes que puedes con ello, claro que puedes. Blaine camina de nuevo hacia su posición y al verlo cantando y actuando de la forma en la que tú querías, causándoles a todos exactamente las sensaciones que tienen que sentir, no logras entender cuál es tu definición de "hacer lo correcto" porque tu mente está realmente de acuerdo contigo pero tu alma, ella aún sigue preguntándose y lo más seguro es que lo siga haciendo, por qué a los seres humanos les gusta complicar las cosas que podrían resolverse con cosas sencillas como un "disculpa", un beso o un "te amo…"

Sin más contratiempos el ensayo termina. Tú te quedas un rato más discutiendo algunas cosas con el encargado de la iluminación, parece que hay algunos detalles que arreglar aún. Mientras hablas con él, es inevitable que tus ojos se desvíen de vez en cuando hacia el escenario donde Blaine y Sebastian ríen el uno al lado del otro. No están haciendo nada en realidad, sólo están sentados en el suelo, juntos, hablando de cosas que no llegan hasta tus oídos pero que sin embargo, hacen brillar los ojos de Blaine y hacen dulce la sonrisa de Sebastian.

El retortijón acostumbrado sacude a tu estomago pero sigues tratando de poner tu atención en los reflectores de los que te habla el paciente ingeniero de iluminación. Cuando terminas de hablar con él, el hombre se despide de ti jurando que estará todo listo para el sábado y tú de verdad quieres creerle.

No sabes por qué, pero en lugar de irte, te quedas un rato más en ese lugar donde puedes seguir contemplando la escena que hace un segundo evitabas con todas las fuerzas de tu espíritu. Te quedas quieto, escuchando sólo tu respiración agitada, sabes que tu alma pagará un precio my grande por estar viendo aquello pero, no sabes por qué no puedes despegar tus ojos de la sonrisa de Blaine, de la sonrisa de Sebastian de… ese secreto que se esconde en su mirada que más parece un lazo invisible que los mantiene a los dos uno al lado del otro… es eso ¿no? Sebastian ha logrado construir nuevamente ese lazo que tú destruiste hace poco tiempo con Blaine.

-Son ridículamente perfectos juntos, ¿verdad?- dice una voz detrás de ti haciendo que quieras saltar hasta el techo de puro susto.

Es Aiden. Se queda parado también a lado tuyo y una sonrisa algo triste pinta sus labios. Tú sabes perfectamente el significado de esa sonrisa: también ha perdido. Después de mucho tiempo intentándolo, Aiden se ha dado cuenta por milésima vez en la historia que su amor por Sebastian Smythe nunca será correspondido.

Miras al joven con un poco más de detenimiento y ves en sus ojos grises que a pesar de ese color son muy cálidos, la misma derrota que asoma en los tuyos, pero… para Aiden aquello de verdad es injusto, tú perdiste la guerra porque así lo quisiste, él en cambio, fue al campo de batalla sin la más mínima posibilidad de ganar y sin embargo sigue ahí, de pie, contemplando a Sebastian mientras le sonríe a alguien que no es él y aún así, algo en la forma en la que Aiden lo mira, te hace pensar que eso no cambia ni podrá cambiar nunca lo que su corazón siente.

-Son… son muy buenos actores. Los dos…- dices tú sin saber si eso es lo que Aiden quería escuchar de ti.

-Lo sé- dice el chico sonriéndote con calma- pero no me refería a eso, es decir, ¿no lo notas?

-¿Notar qué?- dices tú con voz temblorosa.

-Que de verdad parecen ser el uno para el otro, que… pensarás que soy un idiota pero, cuando los miro reír así, es como si fuera testigo de un encuentro que los siglos prepararon, de algo que tenía que iniciar para no conocer un final…

-¿De verdad lo crees?- dices tú con un poco de escepticismo- estamos hablando de Sebastian Smythe y te recuerdo, que él no toma nada en serio nunca.

-Te equivocas- dice Aiden volviendo a mirar al rubio que sigue haciendo reír a Blaine sobre el escenario- dices eso porque tú no lo conoces como yo… sé lo que él es, sé que siempre le tuvo miedo al compromiso pero… Blaine lo ha atrapado ¿sabes? Y creo que a él no le desagrada para nada el encierro, por decirlo de alguna forma….

Vuelves tus ojos hacia Aiden quien, aunque sonríe, no puede evitar que sus ojos se llenen de un anhelo profundo e infinito, ese tipo de anhelo que nunca jamás en la vida encontrará respuesta. Después vuelves a mirar hacia el escenario y… sí, bueno, Sebastian parece un poco distinto, un poco menos narcisista y un poco más dispuesto a amar a alguien así se arriesgue a perderlo todo y… es por Blaine, tú sabes que cada movimiento en el cuerpo de Sebastian es producido sólo para ser entregado a Blaine Anderson.

-Te duele mucho ¿verdad?- dices tú sin pensarlo si quiera.

-No- dice Aiden con la mirada lejana- me dolería más no verlo sonreír de esa manera…

-No entiendo por qué nunca te ha dado la oportunidad de, bueno…- dices tú dándote cuenta de pronto que desde hace mucho tiempo no tenías una plática así con Aiden, hasta ese momento, no te habías puesto a pensar que conoces a ese chico desde hace más de diez años.

-Así es la vida, Kurt- dice él suspirando resignadamente- a veces, encuentras a esa persona maravillosa a la cual amarás sin condiciones pero, resulta que tú no eras quien estaba destinada a él…

-Lo tomas con demasiada calma- dices tú mirándolo a los ojos- ¿por qué puedes tomarlo así?

-Porque lo amo- dice Aiden con naturalidad- lo amo y lo único que me importa es que esté feliz y si su felicidad se llama Blaine Anderson ¿quién soy yo para oponerme a los planes de una voluntad más fuerte que la mía? Esto vale la pena por él, Kurt, aunque a muchos les suene a una completa estupidez, así soy, no puedo evitar que mi corazón no quiera olvidarlo, no lo haré… y además ¿no estás haciendo tú lo mismo?

Aiden te mira tan fijamente que tienes que bajar la mirada al suelo. Claro, él lo sabe, él entiende de hecho lo que significa dejar ir a alguien que es casi parte de ti. Pero aunque entiende, hay entre los dos una diferencia enorme: él es fuerte al dejar ir a Sebastian, tú fuiste cobarde al dejar ir a Blaine.

-Pero es lo correcto ¿verdad?- dices tú con la mirada en el suelo- es decir…

-Si lo has decidido así, es por las razones que son correctas para ti, no tienes por qué buscar la aprobación de nadie y además… bueno, dejemos que las cosas sucedan, debemos aprender que a veces no todo está en nuestras manos…

-Todo es complicado ¿no crees?

-Lo es- dice Aiden suspirando lentamente- pero, si es así como tiene que ser no nos queda más remedio que aceptarlo. En fin…¿Vas a ir a la cena de día de gracias mañana? Mi padre la organizó para la compañía especialmente…

-No tengo muchas ganas de ir- dices tú con un suspiro- estará lleno de reporteros y cámaras y no quiero enfrentarlos hasta que sea necesario…

-No habrá nada de eso- dice Aiden con una sonrisa tranquila- sólo seremos nosotros, los chicos y mi familia ¿qué dices?

-Quizá vaya un momento- dices tú al fin- no te prometo nada.

-Está bien- dice el chico sin dejar de sonreír sabiendo que eso es lo máximo que puede obtener de ti- había olvidado lo bien que se siente ser escuchado por un amigo, quizá deberíamos de hablar más a menudo ¿no crees?

Tú sonríes débilmente sin contestar nada y Aiden se aleja de ti con paso rápido, sin dejar de mirar a Blaine y a Sebastian que se levantan lentamente del suelo y caminan hacia la salida del teatro. Sabes que después de salir de ahí seguirán juntos, sabes que probablemente aquellas escenas llenas de sonrisas y miradas que esconden promesas es sólo el preludio de la historia que Aiden te dijo, el destino ha escrito.

Suspiras con algo de cansancio mientras tus pasos se dirigen también a la salida. Tus pies avanzan lentamente, y al hacerlo, piensas que si el destino escribió la historia de Blaine y Sebastian quizá fue sólo por una equivocación, porque el corazón que grita en tu pecho sin que tú te dignes a escucharlo, sigue diciéndote una y otra vez que el personaje principal de esa historia que Blaine vivirá, eras tú…

* * *

La cena de día de gracias que estás teniendo no podría ser más agradable. La hermosa mansión de la familia Miller, ubicada a las afueras de la ciudad es realmente acogedora y el padre de Aiden, un hombre mayor de pelo cano y ojos grises, exactamente iguales a los de su hijo, lleva más de media hora hablando contigo, diciéndote que eres de verdad agradable y que puede entender ahora el deslumbramiento que Sebastian pareció experimentar por ti desde el primer momento, e incluso agregó que aquel sentimiento que embarga al joven Smythe, es mutuo.

Cuando William Miller dijo esto, no fuiste capaz de responderle más que con una sonrisa. Tú eres consciente de lo que todos dicen, sería una tontería estar esperando que nadie haya notado la forma en la que pareces gastar cada minuto de tu día con Sebastian. Él está ahí cada mañana, esperando fuera de tu apartamento para llevarte al teatro. Está ahí en los ensayos de la obra, a la hora de los descansos, en las noches… incluso cuando no está a tu lado pareciera que él sigue ahí. Lo ves en Lego, aquel cachorrillo que te hace reír cada mañana cuando te despierta con sus ladridos o cuando sube a tu cama y te da la bienvenida al nuevo día con su lengua húmeda paseando por tu cara.

Sebastian ha llenado cada espacio de tu alma que estaba vacío. Cada grieta, él se ha encargado de arreglarla. Y tú sabes que el agradecimiento que sentías al principio se ha ido transformando lentamente en otra cosa, en una emoción intensa que te invade al verlo, en esas ganas de querer que siga ahí, que no se vaya. Y todos saben también que aunque sea evidente, Sebastian nunca te dirá nada, que él nunca te obligará a confrontar en tu corazón esos sentimientos que sabes, han nacido por él…

El caso es, que parece que ni tú mismo sabes cómo llamarle a lo que te llena el alma cuando lo ves sonreír, cuando se acerca a ti con su mirada luminosa y empieza a llenarlo todo con palabras y actos que te hacen creer inmediatamente que el mundo en el que te encuentras con él no es el mundo en el que vive el resto de la humanidad. El mundo que Sebastian te regala cada nuevo día, es otro. Un mundo que es sólo suyo, un mundo que les pertenece y al que sin embargo, no sabes cómo nombrar, no sabrías como describirlo.

Sólo sabes que Sebastian está esperando por una respuesta aunque él nunca haya formulado la pregunta. Él sólo quiere saber si tú estarías dispuesto a recorrer ese mundo de su mano, si estarías dispuesto a vivir con él en aquel lugar que parece haberse hecho sólo para ser conocido por los dos. Ese mundo empieza y termina en sus ojos, y lo que tu alma ha empezado a sentir, grita con una voz clara que no te permite negarlo, que ella quiere vivir a lado de Sebastian Smythe.

Mientras las bromas del señor Miller continúan, y la comida sigue pasando de un lado a otro de la mesa entre los chicos de la compañía, sientes la mirada de Sebastian sobre ti y no puedes evitar quedar atrapado en ella, no puedes escapar ya. Tú le devuelves la sonrisa al rubio que asiente a las palabras del padre de Aiden sin despegar los ojos de ti y en ese justo instante sabes que ya no debes tener miedo, pero más que eso, sabes que no debes de sentirte culpable…

Porque eso es lo que impide que corras libremente hasta Sebastian, dejándole saber que tienes que decírselo, que aún temes aceptarlo porque dudas aún de la autenticidad de tus sentimientos pero que quieres saber cómo se vería la vida caminándola a su lado. Quieres decirle que es probable que tu corazón se encuentre a veces susurrando otro nombre, pero, que si él te ayuda, que si él no se va de tu lado, la voz de tu alma olvidará el nombre que se resiste aún a callar para poder cantar el suyo por toda la eternidad si es posible…

Pero, cuando piensas eso, el destello de los ojos azules de Kurt Hummel te hace pensar que estás mintiéndote, que nada de lo que digas tendrá veracidad nunca porque, aunque mil años pasen, siempre seguirás anhelando lo imposible, lo que te ha sido negado, aquello a lo que has tenido que renunciar y que por lo mismo es tonto seguir esperando.

De verdad el panorama no pinta nada bien para tus emociones, todo parece un enredijo de ideas que viven batallando una guerra sin cuartel en tu mente. Quisieras tenerlo todo claro antes de decirlo, quisieras tener la certeza de que harás lo correcto, de que no engañarás a Sebastian porque él sólo merece ser feliz y temes con toda el alma no ser capaz de lograr eso… y sin embargo, sus ojos verdes te invitan a dejar el miedo atrás porque él tiene fe en ti: él sabe que su felicidad se esconde en tu mirada y cuando te das cuenta de ello, tu sonrisa se hace un poco más segura, más brillante.

Quizá no debas temer ya nada porque, ahora lo entiendes, eres libre. El recuerdo del pasado al que aún a veces te aferras neciamente ya no importa. Sí, puede que antes hayas amado de un modo en el que nunca imaginaste pero, si el amor es infinito ¿no puedes llegar a sentir un poco más de él por ese muchacho que come alegremente a lado de la gente que ama? Cuando Sebastian vuelve a sonreír, tu corazón parece callarse de repente y el silencio bendito te invade. Es él, eres tú, son los dos y esa frase aplaca de una sola vez todas las preguntas contradictorias y te quedas con la certeza de que ahora, en ese justo momento, podrías darle una respuesta a esos ojos que siguen invitándote al edén perdido que han creado para ti.

Sumido en esa mirada que te contempla aún, no te das cuenta que Aiden Miller te mira detenidamente. Aunque su alma parece morir un poco con cada nueva sonrisa que tú y Sebastian se regalan sin reparo alguno, él no siente por ti más que un cariño sincero, matizado por cierta melancolía, pero de verdad agradece que hayas llegado.

Aiden se ha pasado los últimos meses oyendo hablar a Sebastian acerca de ti. Cualquier otra persona se habría sentido desdichada en su lugar, pero no él. Él sabe que pase lo que pase el amor que hay en su alma no cambiará, que es posible que camine de la mano con otras personas pero que en silencio siempre estará amando a ese rubio que te mira pensando si ese es el día en el que por fin correrás sin miedo a sus brazos. Aiden sonríe cuando se da cuenta de lo que pasa en ti: no sabes cómo decirle a Sebastian lo que él espera oír.

Parece como si el joven Miller hubiera podido leer tu mente, y contrario a lo que los demás pensarían, él sólo quiere que tú y Sebastian empiecen de una vez por todas ese camino que les ha sido señalado y por eso mismo sabe que a veces las personas necesitan un poco de impulso para poder tomar esa oportunidad que de esperar más, se escapará de tus manos sin que alguien pueda remediarlo….

-¿Empezamos ya con los agradecimientos?- dice William Miller desde su asiento, luciendo totalmente satisfecho de la deliciosa comida que sus cocineros prepararon para ustedes.

Un murmullo creciente de aprobación recorre la mesa. Todos los chicos parecen estar listos para dar gracias por todas las cosas buenas que han recibido en el año. Todos más o menos coinciden en las mismas cosas: dan gracias por la obra, por tener un trabajo que ojalá dure por muchos meses; dan gracias por estar rodeados de buenos amigos, por la comida, por el amor…

Cuando Sophie dice esas palabras con una elocuente mirada hacia a ti y a Sebastian, Aiden sabe que esa es su oportunidad para hacer que de una vez por todas, aquella historia que ya los une aún sin haberse empezado a escribirse, comience de una buena vez. Con una sonrisa especial, el joven Miller espera a que las risas alrededor de la mesa terminen y cuando estás a punto de hablar y mencionar las cosas por las que está agradecido, es su voz la que se escucha por todo el comedor:

-Blaine ¿qué te parece hacer de esta cena algo aún más especial?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dices tú un poco confundido y sorprendido por las palabras del joven Miller.

-Bueno- dice él con una sonrisa misteriosa que arrebata la atención de todos los invitados a la cena- ¿por qué cosas ibas a dar gracias?

-Ah bueno…- dices tú sin poder evitar que tu mirada se desvíe hacia el joven rubio que mira a Aiden con una mezcla de suspicacia y gratitud en la mirada- en realidad iba a agradecer haber conocido a una persona…

Todos en el comedor son conscientes de la dirección que toma tu mirada y todos ríen alegremente cuando los ojos de Sebastian se posan de nuevo en ti. En realidad, el joven Smythe no habría imaginado que dirías aquello, aunque lo esperaba, él no tenía la más mínima idea de que sólo querías dar gracias por haberlo conocido a él…

-Bueno, eso es perfecto- dice Aiden riendo también- ¿qué te parece hacer ese agradecimiento de una manera más original? ¿Qué opinas acerca de decir gracias de la mejor forma en la que tú sabes hacerlo?

-¿Cómo?- dices tú, divertido por el giro que están tomando los acontecimientos.

-Canta- dice Aiden y algo dentro de ti tiene absoluto sentido de pronto- dile eso que tienes que decirle a esa persona con una canción, apuesto a que todos estaríamos encantados de escucharte.

-Yo declaro eso como una idea maravillosa- dice William Miller sonriéndole con aprobación a su hijo- venga Blaine, te haremos espacio para la canción.

Con un rápido movimiento de su mano, los ayudantes del señor Miller corren de un lado al otro en un remolino de actividad que termina convirtiendo el comedor en un auditorio que espera atento a escucharte. Tú sabes sin necesidad de preguntarlo, que aquello es una oportunidad dorada que el joven heredero Miller ha preparado para ti. Como entendiendo que tú también sabes ya acerca del sentido oculto de todo, Aiden te hace un guiño y sus ojos parecen decirte _" te estoy entregando la oportunidad de vivir lo que yo no viviré, por favor, no me decepciones…"._

Y aunque tu cerebro no puede traducir esa mirada, tu alma sí y es ella la que te dicta la canción que has de cantarle a esa persona que no ha dejado de mirarte y que piensa que, tal vez, sólo tal vez, después de aquella canción él tendrá aún muchas cosas más por las cuales dar gracias.

Sin miedo ahora, sin miedo a equivocarte porque sabes que la vida se trata precisamente de eso, caminas hacia el centro de la habitación donde un par de músicos que sólo dios sabe de dónde salieron esperan tus indicaciones para proceder a acompañarte en tu canción. Siendo consciente de que más de veinte personas serán testigos del inicio de un nuevo capítulo en tu vida, les dices a los músicos el nombre de la canción que quieres dedicarle a Sebastian, una canción que más que un "gracias" quiere decirle "bienvenido a mi corazón, te pertenece ahora".

La música suave de las guitarras empieza a sonar mientras tú sonríes y miras esos ojos verdes que parecen ser ahora todo tu universo, le cantas a él. Por eso tu voz es más dulce, es más suave que las nubes del cielo y eso es así porque esa canción será apenas el principio de la serenata sin final que tu corazón le dedicará a ese joven que sonríe sabiendo que por fin ha llegado el día que desde que te vio había estado esperando:

_There´s no more waiting holding out for love._

_You are my godsend I have been forever dreaming of, my angel from above._

_Heaven knows, I´m head over heels and it shows, I´ve played every field I suppose._

_But there´s something about you when you´re around baby I have found I get lost in you._

Y efectivamente, estás perdido por él. Tan es así, que mientras tu canción sigue su curso, los demás han desaparecido, no los ves, ya no son nada en medio de la mirada de Sebastian que parece comprender perfectamente el motivo y el mensaje que hay en tu canción. Nada que no sea el rostro de Sebastian resaltando en medio de la concurrencia importa de verdad. Por eso no puedes ver cómo todos los chicos de la compañía se levantan de sus asientos, convocados a bailar de forma lenta al compás de la cadencia de tu voz, de tu canción.

Tampoco te das cuenta de la mirada satisfecha y melancólica que Aiden Miller te dedica, ni del gesto de completa satisfacción que invade el rostro de William al ver que sin duda alguna has sido una muy buena inversión. Sólo eres consciente de que Sebastian se levanta lentamente de la silla, que camina hacia a ti como queriendo reducir la distancia que hay entre los dos de un solo paso…

Diez, nueve… él casi llega, puedes ya sentirlo y tu corazón está de fiesta.

Ocho, siete… se detiene frente a ti, no dice nada, sólo sigue escuchando la canción...

_What is this feeling I´ve never known before?_

_That I should touch you swearing to surrender ever more, that´s what I came here for._

_Heaven knows, I´m head over heels and it shows, I´ve played every field I suppose._

_But there´s something about you when you´re around baby I have found I get lost in you._

_I get lost in a wonderful daze, lost in your wonderful ways. Heaven knows…_

_Lost in you, heaven knows when you´re around I have found I get lost in you…_

Cuatro, cinco… la canción se termina y tú te quedas perdido en él nuevamente. Sabes que ya no hay nada más que decir, sólo tienes que esperar, esperar por la respuesta que asoma ya en sus ojos, en sus brazos que te rodean sin miedo alguno, en su corazón que late de forma acompasada a pesar de saber que algo maravilloso y mágico empieza en ese justo instante.

Tres… el acaricia tu cabello lentamente, su mano derecha desciende desde tu frente hasta tus mejillas, trazando un camino hacia tu cuello donde se queda quieta.

Dos… tú eres consciente del latido de tu corazón, sabes lo que pasará, quieres que suceda… los labios de Sebastian descienden hacia tu rostro lentamente, puedes ver incluso como sus ojos se cierran en el camino hacia los tuyos y tú te entregas ya sin atadura alguna a la fiesta que se inicia en tu ser, elevando tu pulso, haciéndote sentir mariposas, chispas, todo un universo de alegres sensaciones que nunca antes habías sentido con tanta seguridad…

-¿Tienes algo más que agregar a lo ya dicho?- dice él susurrando sobre tu boca.

-Gracias por ti…- dices tú sonriendo sin abrir los ojos.

-Esperaba que dijeras eso- dice él sin poder evitar reír- sabía que llegaría el día en el que mi amenaza se vería cumplida.

Uno… sus labios se posan en los tuyos, hacen que el mundo vuelva a desaparecer y te das cuenta ahora de que estás volando muy alto. Vuelas en un cielo que no es el cielo donde vuelan los mortales, recorres ese infinito que el corazón humano sólo conoce cuando llega a él de la mano de alguien que sin duda alguna ha llegado a su vida para hacerlo dichoso. Te gusta ese mundo, ahí todo es cálido, todo es del color verde esperanza de la mirada de Sebastian. No quieres volver de él, quieres quedarte ahí para siempre y por eso… por eso su beso sigue su marcha sin que nadie se atreva a interrumpirlo.

Todos los chicos de la compañía tienen ganas de aplaudir, pero no lo hacen. Saben que romper con ese sublime silencio que los envuelve a ti y al joven Smythe, sería un pecado, una ofensa enorme al destino que ha creado aquella imagen para todos. Por eso todo mundo sólo es capaz de sonreír y de salir del comedor rumbo al salón donde un baile especial dará inicio en unos minutos.

Aiden mira la escena y aunque no puede evitar que una daga se clave en su corazón, sabe que todo estará bien ahora. Tú querrás a Sebastian, él será dichoso contigo y es todo lo que le importa. Sophie se acerca a él lentamente, al igual que su padre quien es capaz de entender lo que su heredero ha hecho por ti. Los dos lo miran con un enorme orgullo en los ojos. Ellos dos no saben lo que duele, pero pueden entenderlo. Sin decir nada más, la familia Miller también camina hacia el salón. Tú y Sebastian aún no se dan cuenta de que están solos porque de verdad no importa.

Mientras sus labios se posen una y otra vez sobre los tuyos, mientras sus manos sigan recorriendo tu rostro y tu cabello, el mundo real será algo ajeno a ti. Sólo el silencio es testigo de ese éxtasis que los une ahora. Sólo el silencio y el vacio de aquel comedor que si pudiera hacerlo suspiraría por la forma dulce en la que tus labios y los de Sebastian empiezan a contarle al mundo una nueva historia. No hay nadie ahí, nadie más atestigua ese momento, al menos no al principio…

Kurt ha llegado tarde a la cena. Después de pensárselo mucho, decidió que sería una buena idea pasar un rato alejado de sus propios pensamientos contradictorios pero… ahora que los ve, ahora que te mira besando a Sebastian, sabe que ha sido un error ir allí. Él sabe que debería correr muy lejos y no lo hace. La imagen que sus ojos contemplan a pesar de ser horrible para su corazón, es también cautivadora de alguna forma. La energía que despide su beso es tan fuerte que por eso mismo parece dejar a Kurt sin gana alguna de moverse, sin gana alguna de dejar de mirarte.

Tus ojos cerrados le hacen pensar que estas ahora en un mundo al que él ya no tendrá acceso jamás; tus labios unidos a los de Sebastian le hacen saber de un solo golpe que tu corazón, aquel corazón en el que él había construido una casa de lego y que te devolvió hace poco tiene ahora otro dueño y ante esa sentencia no hay nada que él pueda hacer. Nada, salvo obligar a sus piernas a moverse a la salida de la mansión Miller, nada salvo irse lejos, intentando sacar de su mente la escena de ese beso que ahora se convertirá también en un verdugo. Nada, parece que eso siempre será su todo…

Mientras tanto, el oxigeno parece volver a ser importante para a ti y para Sebastian, quien separa su rostro de ti y te mira ahora detenidamente. Nunca en su vida, la energía de un beso lo había hecho sentirse como si pudiera volar sin alas, nunca antes había tenido entre sus brazos a una persona que fuera más real que tú. Tus ojos se abren lentamente y te encuentras con su mirada color esmeralda llena de brillo, él está feliz, lo sabes y cuando te das cuenta de que tú también podrías volar de pura felicidad sabes que en aquel lugar, que en ese espacio donde los brazos de Sebastian te aferran a él, no caben las dudas ni los arrepentimientos, sólo el amor.

Y cuando el rubio vuelve a sonreírte, sabes que estás en el lugar correcto, en los brazos correctos a pesar de que una voz débil dentro de tu pecho siga insistiendo en que estás engañando a tu corazón. Pero cuando Sebastian vuelve a atraparte en otro beso suave y dulce como una brisa de verano, sabes que es mejor ignorar a esa voz y quizá, también sea mejor ignorar al mundo por un largo rato…

* * *

Los bailarines corren de un lado a otro de los bastidores mientras que los ayudantes del vestuario y las maquillistas se unen al pandemónium de pasos, gritos, recomendaciones y ordenes que parecen estar llegando de todos lados. Afuera, el teatro de la familia Miller espera totalmente lleno a que la historia que sus ojos han presenciado continúe. Por más de una hora, los asistentes a la primera muestra de la obra de Kurt se han mostrado fascinados por la maravillosa puesta en escena que ustedes están dando.

Aunque hay aún muchos detalles que corregir antes del estreno, tú sabes que los inversores están felices con lo que han podido presenciar y estás seguro de que tampoco habrá nada que puedan reprocharles a ti, a alguno de los chicos o a Blaine que en tan poco tiempo se ha ganado los corazones de todos los ahí presentes.

Cuando piensas en él no puedes evitar que una sonrisa boba ilumine tus labios pero ¿qué más puedes hacer después de haber vivido aquella semana a su lado?, esa semana perdida en besos, risas, caricias y todo el calor que le falta al clima otoñal que reina en la ciudad desde hace unos días. Si alguien te preguntara, le dirías que si en ese instante tuvieras que morir lo harías completamente dichoso porque Blaine Anderson, sí, el mundo está escuchando bien, Blaine Anderson está contigo y probablemente se quede a tu lado por mucho tiempo, días, meses, años, quizá toda la vida. Antes, la constancia de estar entregándote en cuerpo y alma a una persona te habría parecido abominable, sólo un chiste de los humanos que le temen a la soledad pero…

Mientras miras a Blaine a unos cuantos pasos de ti, charlando alegremente con la pequeña maquillista que intenta darle un poco más de realismo a los moretones que Anthony necesita para salir a escena en el próximo acto, sabes que con él todo es distinto. Sabes, cuando lo miras sonreír de esa forma que no admite definición alguna porque la belleza nunca ha necesitado ser descrita, que ni el para siempre más infinito sería suficiente para poder cansarte de él porque es… ¿cómo explicarlo? Bueno, es él… y eso es todo lo que tu corazón que late al compás de la sonrisa de Blaine necesita saber para poder seguir viviendo por ese joven que ha llenado tu vida de esa dicha que todo mundo espera y que sin embargo, pocos llegan a conocer.

Suspiras al pensar en esta primera semana, suspiras al recordar cada beso que Blaine te ha dado. Eres feliz y sin embargo, a veces no puedes evitar sentir un poco de miedo, ese miedo que te hace pensar que ahora que tienes a Blaine, él pueda darse cuenta de que no puede amarte, de que el recuerdo de Kurt Hummel siempre estará molestándolo, siempre estará causándole algo más de lo que tú puedes causarle a él.

Claro que tienes motivos para temer porque, el que Blaine te quiera hoy es un absoluto milagro, un regalo de la vida que no quieres dejar ir nunca, sabes que si él se va, que si él decide que se ha equivocado contigo nada volverá a tener sentido y tu corazón moriría de pena y de soledad porque Blaine es uno de esos seres que sólo llegan una vez a la vida y lo cambian todo, perfuman todo de vainilla, pintan todo de colores y tú no quieres dejar ese mundo. El mundo que has construido para Blaine y para ti y en el que no podrá haber lugar para nadie más.

Una voz te llama a escena y sólo eres capaz de ver a Kurt Hummel corriendo a toda prisa llamando a Blaine también. No lo mira, no le sonríe, en realidad, parece como si Kurt estuviera evitando poner sus ojos en los dos porque de hacerlo le causaría un daño enorme pero… ¿qué puedes hacer tú?

La vida es así: si dejas ir aquello que juraste no necesitar y luego te das cuenta de que después de todo ese algo sí era importante para ti, no puedes ponerte a llorar si alguien más sí pudo apreciar lo que tú dejaste escapar. El dolor de Kurt no es responsabilidad tuya, ni siquiera de Blaine. Cada quien tiene en la vida lo que ha decidido tener, cada uno recibe la recompensa por la que lucha y tú sabes que tú has tenido la tuya, esa recompensa que se traduce en el muchacho que camina lentamente hacia ti, sonriéndote deslumbrantemente.

Sin importar que la escena pueda retrasarse tú también caminas a él y sin poder evitarlo, lo abrazas suavemente, siendo cuidadoso de no arruinar el maquillaje extremadamente realista que hace ver a Blaine como un débil joven que ha sido golpeado y humillado.

-No me gusta verte así- dices tú con ese tono dulce que sólo Blaine conoce- aunque sea parte de tu vestuario, el sólo pensar que alguien te ha dañado me hace daño a mi también.

-Estás demasiado metido en el papel- dice Blaine sonriéndote- nadie puede dañarme ahora ¿sabes?

-¿Lo dices por la alarma que pusimos en tu departamento?- dices tú haciendo reír a Blaine- porque sigo pensando que es buena idea instalar un par de cámaras de seguridad y un chip GPS debajo de tu nuca, es decir, sólo para estar seguros de que ningún alocado fan se acercará demasiado a ti ahora que Broadway te amará.

-¿Con qué clase de controlador me he metido?- dice Blaine alegremente- sólo te falta proponerme contratar un par de guaruras…

-¡Cierto!- dices tú con voz seria- nunca lo hubiera pensado, pero ahora que lo mencionas, quizá sea buena idea, así, si no estoy contigo alguien podrá cuidarte porque Blaine, no me perdonaría nunca que algo malo pudiera pasarte.

Blaine te mira con sus ojos color avellana llenos de luz y tú descubres en ellos una razón para seguir sonriendo hasta que el mundo se termine. Él no dice nada, sólo te sonríe con disculpa y se acerca lentamente a tus labios, depositando un suave beso en ellos.

-Contigo y con Lego es suficiente- dice él firmemente- aunque te cueste creerlo porque este papel de la damisela en apuros que ensayamos a diario se ha quedado grabado en ti, yo también sé cómo defenderme.

-Sólo por si acaso- dices tú volviendo a atraerlo cerca de ti- uno nunca sabe ¿no?

Los dos ríen sin poder evitarlo. Ese ha sido el matiz de los días que han vivido juntos, todo es risa, todo es alegría, todo es ese sentimiento que parece alejarlos de la realidad y le da brillo a sus ojos a cada paso. Ni siquiera la obra es importante ahora, es más, si sus compañeros no les repitieran a cada rato que sus actuaciones han sido magnificas, ustedes no entenderían muy bien eso que están haciendo. Por eso sólo pueden seguir así, muy juntos, recreándose lentamente uno en los ojos del otro. Sus labios vuelven a colisionar solo por dos segundos antes de que una voz enojada los saque de su mágico mundo.

-¡Sebastian! ¡Blaine!- dice Kurt Hummel hecho una furia- ¿pueden dejar de hacer lo que sea que estén haciendo y salir al escenario de una buena vez?

-Sólo ensayábamos, Kurt- dices tú sin vergüenza alguna y notas que Blaine tampoco parece intimidado por la presencia del director- era para darle más realismo a la siguiente escena.

-Mueve tu trasero ya, Smythe- dice Kurt sin mirarte, sin mirarlos a los dos- háganme sentir escalofríos ¿entendieron?

Kurt se aleja sin decir nada, con su rostro pálido vacio de toda emoción. Tú sabes que si él pudiera te desaparecería de la faz de la tierra en ese mismo instante. Pero bueno, Blaine toma tu mano y comienza a caminar hacia el lugar donde deben de estar. Al llegar a los bastidores, Blaine se separa de ti con una sonrisa dulce y tú lo ves alejarse. Es curioso que la siguiente escena sea el inicio del amor de Anthony y Elliot, la escena que quizá se ensayó menos porque Kurt pensaba que no representaría dificultad alguna para ser desarrollada debidamente por ti y por Blaine. Tú sabes que esa es la versión oficial de la explicación pero estás seguro de que Kurt evitaba esa escena por una sola razón: odiaba la idea de tener que ver a Blaine besándote pero, los recientes acontecimientos lo han obligado a ver lo que no quería ver con más frecuencia.

Y bueno, no es que hagas eso a propósito, pero si Blaine está cerca, lo único que puedes desear es besarlo ¿qué hay de malo en eso? Antes de salir al escenario piensas que si Kurt Hummel te ha pedido que le hagas sentir escalofríos con la escena que viene, superarás con creces esa petición. No, en el teatro no habrá persona que no se estremezca al sentir la fuerza de un amor naciente, de una amor que se abrirá paso entre la negrura. Y eso será así porque la gente no será testigo del amor de Elliot y de Anthony, no…

Sin esperar ni un momento más sales a escena y el silencio con el que te recibe la audiencia te da cuenta de que en verdad están conectados con la historia. Quieren saber qué pasará ahora, quieren ver a tu amor triunfando aunque parece que no será así. Aquel silencio te dice que tú y Blaine se han ganado a todo el público y por eso no puedes decepcionarlos. Harás tu papel mejor de lo que todo mundo esperaba que lo hicieras:

_El piano comienza a sonar lentamente, casi como si no quisiera hacerlo, como si al pianista le doliera cada nueva nota que su brillante instrumento emite ahora. Tú caminas lentamente, también tienes miedo. Hace más de una semana que no ves a Anthony, hace más de siete días que él te pidió que te alejaras de su vida pero no has podido. Nunca podrías alejarte de él, eso es algo que se te presenta imposible, doloroso, es algo para lo que no has nacido porque en realidad naciste para estar con él, ahora lo sabes. _

_La vida vacía de niño rico que has llevado por tantos años se ha llenado de pronto con el calor de sus ojos, esos ojos que han sufrido tanto, que han reído tan poco…_

_Caminas fuera del lujoso club donde lo conociste, te encuentras ahora en la terraza donde no hay nadie. Es el inicio del invierno, ninguno de los bailarines ni de los clientes querría estar ahí fuera cuando se tienen lugares más cálidos y reconfortantes dentro del club donde puedes comprar también el calor en forma de alcohol o de un chico que esté dispuesto a venderte el amor que en el mundo real no puedes conseguir._

_Tus ojos se pasean por todo el lugar, tu corazón late rápidamente. Temes por Anthony. Él te dijo que el dueño del club no le permitiría salir del negocio, es tarde para ello. La única forma de salir de esa mafia sería muerto y tú… tú no puedes soportar esa idea, no puedes. Sólo quieres llevártelo lejos, tus ojos se esfuerzan en encontrarlo. Si no está abajo, si no está bailando de esa forma que tantos corazones ha encantado tiene que estar ahí, tiene que…_

_Alguien está quejándose, quizá conteniendo el llanto. No sabes muy bien de dónde viene ese sonido pero es innegable que alguien sufre. Corres hacia el sitio de donde viene el ruido y cuando ves a Anthony en el suelo, hecho un ovillo, tratando de calmar el frio que lo envuelve con sus delgadas manos llenas de moretones y cicatrices no sabes qué hacer, no lo entiendes. Sólo quieres salir de ahí y matar a alguien, acabar con la vida de aquel que se ha atrevido a dañar así a la persona a la que amas. En ese momento, sólo quisieras terminar con aquel estúpido dueño del club, darle todo tu dinero, darle todo lo que tienes a cambio de ese chico que se duele en silencio, tratando de contener en él un poco de la dignidad que desde muy joven le han hecho perder junto con su fe en la humanidad._

_-¡Anthony!- gritas y corres hacia él sin importarte ahora que te haya pedido que te alejes, sin importarte ya las consecuencias que pueda tener el llevártelo de ahí, porque sólo estás seguro de una cosa: Anthony irá contigo, eso es lo único que importa…_

_-No debes estar aquí- dice él con una voz débil que suena lejana y que podría partir en dos a cualquier corazón que la escuchara- vete, vete por favor._

_-¡No!- dices tú abrazándote a él con desesperación pero tratando de no causar más daño en su cuerpo maltratado- no, no voy a dejarte, ya no._

_-Este no es tu lugar- dice él tratando de zafarse de tu abrazo con la poca energía que le queda- vete si no quieres terminar como yo, vete ahora Elliot, yo no valgo nada, no soy nada, déjame solo._

_-No voy a dejarte- dices tú besando su frente- no lo haré, ya no me importa nada, ni mi padre, ni la herencia, ni siquiera me importa ese maldito jefe que te ha hecho esto. No importa nada que no seas tú ¿entiendes?_

_-Eres tú el que no entiende- dice él con una voz que a pesar de ser dura encierra en ella también un poco de ternura- eres un niño, Elliot, un niño que siempre ha tenido las cosas fáciles pero ¿sabes? En mi mundo todo es así, esto es normal. Si yo no cumplo con mi trabajo alguien me castiga, eso es todo. Estoy roto, Elliot, roto como cualquier objeto que ha dejado de servir lo estaría. Toda mi vida he sido usado por quien ha pagado mejor por ello, tú estás incluido en la lista y por eso… vete ya, yo ya no puedo ofrecerte nada por lo que puedas pagar porque claro ¿qué sabes tú de necesidad?_

_-Sé que te necesito- dices tú totalmente conmovido por las palabras de Anthony- tienes razón, nunca había necesitado de nada ni de nadie hasta que te encontré y esto que siento por ti es más que una necesidad, quiero darte todo lo que soy, todo lo que tengo, quiero darte todo lo que te ha faltado antes…_

_-Ya te dije que eso es imposible- dice él levantándose del suelo con mucho esfuerzo, soltándose de tus brazos- en mi mundo las promesas felices tampoco existen._

_-Esto es más que una promesa…- dices tú con total convicción._

_-No es real- dice Anthony mirándote a los ojos- nunca será más que una fantasía, un triunfo más para tu vanidad: "Elliot Lahan, el joven que ha rescatado a Anthony Mars del agujero en el que vivía". Sólo seré eso para ti, un premio, uno más del que te sentirás cansado muy pronto y la verdad es que yo no soy esa persona que tú crees que soy…_

_-Tú eres la persona a la que amo, Anthony- dices tú tomando su mano._

_-Esa palabra otra vez…_

_-Es más que una palabra- dices tú sin gana alguna de soltarlo- es tu nombre._

_-No digas esas cosas- dice él suspirando con mucho cansancio- yo no soy lo suficientemente fuerte para ser llamado "amor"._

_-Sólo dime algo- dices tú sin gana alguna de rendirte- si este mundo no fuera como es, si el mundo fuera sólo para ti y para mi ¿Me dirías lo mismo? ¿Me dirías que no tienes fuerzas para poder llamarte amor?_

_Anthony se queda serio un largo rato. Mira directamente tus pupilas verdes, de ese color del cual el mundo pinta la esperanza. Él sabe que está mintiéndose, él sabe también que te necesita pero sobre todo él sabe que cuando mira tus ojos de ese modo está atrapado en ellos por la fuerza de un sentimiento enorme que lo asusta y que al mismo tiempo le inspira a ser mejor de lo que es ahora._

_-Si el mundo fuera justo…- dice él casi sin pensarlo- yo no tendría miedo de decirte que contra toda lógica y contra toda posibilidad, para mí el amor también tiene tu nombre._

_Paz, una paz infinita es todo lo que tu corazón siente ahora. Él… Anthony te ama. Sus ojos vuelven a llenarse de miedo cuando se da cuenta de lo que ha dicho pero ya no hay marcha atrás, eso es lo único que tú querías oír. Pensando que quizá ya tengas la mitad de la guerra ganada, lo acercas un poco más a ti y lo envuelves con tus brazos, apoyando su espalda en tu pecho. Él no se aleja, parece que ha decidido rendirse ante la paz que también lo invade a él cuando está cerca de ti. Aquello está bien, aquel es el mundo en el que tú y él han de vivir para siempre._

_-Cierra tus ojos- dices susurrando a su oído- sólo imagina que tenemos un mundo sólo para nosotros. Nadie más importa, nada importa para ti y para mí. Este es nuestro lugar y nuestro tiempo, sólo tú y yo, ya no habrá mañana, ni pasado que pueda dañarnos. Sólo tenemos este momento, sólo tenemos este amor…_

_-Eres mi debilidad…- dice Anthony después de un rato, sin abrir los ojos que había cerrado como tú le habías pedido que hiciera. Así es fácil imaginar el mundo que le has propuesto, cuando tú lo abrazas, todo es sencillo, todo es… amor._

_-No…- dices tú abrazándolo para no dejarlo ir nunca más- yo seré tu fuerza…_

_Las notas del piano vuelven a sonar esta vez con un poco más de intensidad. Tú no sueltas a Anthony, él tampoco quiere que lo hagas. Se quedan así un largo rato y sin subir el volumen comienzas a cantar para él como siempre lo has hecho:_

_This is not gonna last forever, it´s a time where you must hold on._

_And I won´t let you surrender and I´ll heal you if you´re broken._

_Lentamente giras a Anthony entre tus brazos. Él sonríe, es una sonrisa débil que está llena de dudas aún pero tú sabes que puedes borrarlas todas, puedes hacerlo si él continua a tu lado. Anthony tiene que entender que el amor es así, que es como la divina comedia: no puedes acceder al paraíso si no estás dispuesto a cruzar antes el infierno. Y aquel infierno que ha vivido el joven cuyos ojos color avellana siguen quietos en los tuyos se terminara aquí y ahora, sus labios no volverán a saber de ausencia de sonrisas, sus brazos no conocerán más la soledad y su cuerpo conocerá el amor, no sólo el deseo. Por eso sigues cantando, porque sabes que el corazón de Anthony entiende todo mejor de esa forma:_

_We can stand so tall together, we can make it through the stormy weather._

_We can go thorugh it all together, do it all together, do it all._

_I´ll be your strength, I will, I will, I will._

_I´ll be your strength, yes I will, yes I will._

_I won´t sleep till the sky is calmer keep on searching till I find you._

_And my love will be your armour in this battlefield around you._

_Hand in hand we walk together, we can make it through the stormy weather._

_We can break down walls together, do it all together, do it all._

_I´ll be your strength, I will, I will, I will._

_I´ll be your strength, yes I will, yes I will._

_Hold on, hold on I´ll be there soon._

_Hold on, hold on I´ll be there soon._

_-I´ll be your strength, I´ll be strong for you. - cantas mirándolo a los ojos. __No lo has soltado en todo este tiempo._

_Solo quieres que todo sea como tiene que ser, sólo quieres que él te acepte, que él te diga que ya tampoco tiene miedo, que todo será cierto, que será así para siempre. _

_-I´ll be your strength and I´ll keep strong for you…- __canta él con voz débil que sin embargo sube a tus oídos con la fuerza de un grito contenido haciendo que todo el mundo a tu alrededor pierda sentido. _

_Si él ha dicho eso, si él será fuerte por ti, por los dos, eso quiere decir que aquel es tu comienzo, tu verdadero inicio, el día que el mundo recordará como la hora más feliz de toda tu existencia. Sabiendo que has dicho todo lo que querías decir tomas el rostro de Anthony entre tus manos y limpias de él los restos de lágrimas y sangre que aún había en sus mejillas. _

_Te quedas un largo rato contemplándolo, sabiendo que él te pertenece y que tú eres totalmente suyo también. Tú, el chico que no necesitaba nada, el chico que tenía todo lo que quería sin pestañear si quiera, ha encontrado en aquel que sólo ha conocido el dolor y la falta un verdadero tesoro. _

_Lentamente, porque parece que el cumplimiento de un deseo que se ha esperado por mucho tiempo tiene que darse así, sin prisa alguna, tus labios tocan los suyos y la magia los envuelve a los dos como una armadura invencible que los protegerá de todo aquel que intente separarlos. Los labios de Anthony saben a dicha pura, es el primer beso real que le has dado, el primer beso que no está marcado por un precio, es un beso que de verdad nace del alma y que ahí se quedará siendo una llama pequeña que siempre vencerá a la oscuridad porque su nombre es esperanza…_

Los aplausos no se hacen esperar llenando todo el auditorio pero tú no pareces estar consciente de ello. No, porque ya no eres Elliot besando a Anthony, en realidad durante toda la escena no fuiste más que Sebastian Smythe muriendo de ganas por decirle las mismas cosas a Blaine Anderson, sólo eso. Quizá sea esa la razón de que todo mundo los mire ahora con una satisfecha sonrisa en los labios porque su beso fue real, no hizo falta pretender nada. Tú no lo necesitaste, mucho menos Blaine que sigue aferrado a ese beso como tú.

Sabes que los segundos siguen pasando, que su marcha es inevitable y que ese beso tendrá que terminar alguna vez pero… mientras el público sigue aplaudiendo y los labios de Blaine siguen moviéndose al compas de los tuyos da igual a qué amor le esté aplaudiendo la gente, a final de cuentas el amor de Anthony por Elliot, el amor de Sebastian por Blaine es exactamente el mismo y probablemente el tuyo será aún más bello por el sólo hecho de que es real, de que fue así como la historia se ha escrito para ti y que eso es sólo el inicio…

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Undisclosed desires- Muse**

**I belong to you- Muse**

**Lost in you- Westlife**

**I´ll be your strenght- The wanted **

**NdA: No sé si me creerán, pero, lo que parece el inicio sin final de un Seblaine, es en realidad el punto de retorno al dulce Klaine, PROMISE ;D**


	7. Home is where the heart is

******************__************Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar en otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 7. Home is where the heart is.**

"_**Amo**_** como ama el amor. No conozco otra razón para amar que amarte." Fernando Pessoa**

El beso se termina aún cuando tú pensaste que nunca lo haría. Los aplausos a tu alrededor, las sonrisas felices que delatan el completo éxito que la obra ha tenido por alguna extraña razón no parecen hacerte feliz. Parece que en ese lugar la única persona para la que la alegría ha sido negada eres tú mismo pero… no puedes evitarlo. Sí, eso es lo que esperabas, que la gente reunida ahí en ese teatro te alabara como ahora lo hace, que todos los inversores voltearan a verte con esa mirada satisfecha sabiendo que no se han equivocado, que vales la pena, que siempre has sido digno de toda esa admiración.

Y sin embargo la única mirada que quisieras que se quedara quieta en tu piel, los únicos ojos que quisieras que se detuvieran sobre los tuyos, ellos, ellos no te miran. Porque siguen brillando para otra mirada que no es la tuya, porque a pesar de que siguen en el escenario, de que aún no se despiden de aquella mágica aura que las luces del teatro le dan a los actores, ellos siguen mirándose ajenos a los sentimientos y a las pasiones que han desatado. Ellos son ajenos a ti.

Tratas de forzar una sonrisa hasta que lo logras. Asientes pacientemente a todas las palabras amables y elogios formidables que los inversores dedican hacia ti. Eso es lo que querías Kurt Hummel, sólo querías lavar tu nombre y lo has hecho ¿qué te falta ahora? Cuando los ojos de todos los invitados al teatro regresan al escenario donde Sebastian y Blaine interpretan ahora las notas de una alegre canción de amor, tienes la necesidad de salir y lo haces, no puedes soportarlo más.

Toda esa deferencia te ahoga, sólo quisieras desaparecer, diluirte en la negrura de los pasillos, huir incluso de la mirada preocupada del vigilante de la entrada que te observa de forma extraña pero no dice nada. Nada… tus ´pulmones parecen estarse ahogando, el oxigeno no es suficiente un horrible dolor inunda tu pecho ¿qué es ese vacío? ¿Por qué, por qué duele tanto? Por un momento te sientes en medio de un torbellino, giras en esa nada que no te deja ver porque los ojos se vuelven ciegos cuando no tienen nada que contemplar, cuando no hay una luz que les devuelva las ganas de querer seguir mirando. La soledad, tu soledad, te envuelve en un abrazo asfixiante dejándote sin fuerzas a punto de caer. Eso quieres… caer, perderte, no sentir nada.

Y es que lo sabes ahora, ya no puedes más. Todo este tiempo estuviste tratando de contenerte, tratando que no se notara que un corazón hecho polvo latía en tu pecho, tratando de hacer de cuenta que ese dolor no era fruto de tu propia estupidez, de tu terquedad, de esa estúpida manía que te llevó a alejar a Blaine Anderson de tu lado.

-Blaine….- susurras.

Y su nombre sabe dulce al pronunciarlo, quizá un poco más dulce porque sabes que ya no es tuyo, pero quisieras que lo fuera, ya no quieres negarlo, tu corazón tampoco. Quieres a Blaine, lo quieres a tu lado, quieres que te sonría, que él sea el único que se sienta orgulloso de ti, que él sea el único al que le importe que la obra sea un éxito porque… él es la única persona que te importa a ti.

Siempre ha sido lo único para ti a pesar de que trataste de convencerte de que no lo era pero es tarde ya, porque aunque sabes que también fuiste lo único para él por mucho tiempo ahora ya no tienes esa seguridad y a pesar de todo sabes que está bien porque tú… porque no lo mereces. Él llegó a ti dispuesto a seguir siendo lo que siempre había sido, tu amigo, tu amor. Pero ya no es tuyo y sabes que Sebastian Smythe fue capaz de hacer lo que tú no: amarlo sin importarle nada y ahí, radica toda la diferencia.

Y aunque lo sabes, aunque tu cerebro lo entiende, tus labios siguen susurrando ese nombre como si de un último hechizo se tratara y algún espíritu pudiera llevarlo directamente hacia tus brazos pero sabes que no será así. Sabes que Blaine seguirá arrancando sonrisas y sueños sobre el escenario y que cuando la noche termine, él estará descansando o celebrando en los brazos de Smythe y no en los tuyos.

Y eso duele, es eso Kurt, lo que no permite que tu éxito, que tu absoluto triunfo sepa a gloria y ahora puedes aceptarlo. Sabes que tu corazón se duele en tu pecho porque por fin ha aceptado que es capaz de amar y ese amor quema como fuego, con el fuego inextinguible de lo que es imposible, de lo que ya no tiene remedio. Tu corazón late en carne viva por una sola persona como siempre lo ha hecho. Sí, lo amas y al fin has podido reconocerlo para ti mismo.

Y cuando esas palabras toman forma dentro de tu mente el torbellino parece calmarse, parece detenerse y el vacio vuelve a tener luz. Y todo eso es contradictorio porque sí, lo amas pero ¿cómo eso puede cambiar algo? Ser consciente ahora de ello te hace sentir estúpido, te hace sentir mal porque si tan sólo lo hubieras aceptado antes, si tan sólo hubieras dejado que la casa de lego siguiera en pie, si tan solo, si tan solo…

No sabes cuánto tiempo te quedas ahí de pie en la oscuridad, pero poco a poco el ruido al otro lado de la pared que indica el final de la obra te alerta de que en unos cuantos segundos dejarás de estar solo en el pasillo. Sabes que habrá algunas preguntas incomodas acerca de tu desaparición en medio del desarrollo de las últimas escenas pero tu mente se encarga ya de crear una excusa convincente, es más, que se vayan al demonio todos, simplemente tenias que irte.

-Kurt….

La voz que pronuncia tu nombre hace que sigas queriendo estar oculto en esa oscuridad. Cuando oyes el timbre aterciopelado de su voz llamándote, quieres huir de ese deseo que parece estar volviéndose realidad aún en contra de ti mismo.

Blaine se acerca a ti lentamente, te parece extraño que esté ahí y sin embargo, tu corazón está ansioso porque llegue a tu lado. Volteas lentamente hacia él, viste aún uno de los trajes del último acto y aunque un dolor de cabeza horrible te hace sentir mareado, no puedes evitar pensar que Blaine Anderson es el hombre más hermoso del universo con esa mirada color avellana llena de luz, con esa sonrisa tímida que te dedica ahora y que atesoras sin importar lo idiota que pueda parecer porque por un solo segundo, por ese minuto que se perderá en la soledad del pasillo es sólo tuya.

-¿Qué pasa?- dices tú y no puedes evitar que un temblor matice el tono de tu voz siempre firme.

-Te estamos esperando, no podemos salir a agradecer al público sin ti… ¿estás bien?- dice él parándose justamente en frente de ti.

-Sí…- dices tú y tus ojos buscan los suyos como si se trataran de un oasis para tu alma- sólo… necesitaba respirar, eran demasiadas alabanzas, creo…. Creo que había perdido la práctica, hace mucho que nadie decía nada bueno de mí.

-Ahora no podrán decir más que cosas buenas- dice Blaine de forma tan sincera que tu corazón se derrite ante esa mirada llena de total honestidad y de genuina admiración- nada de lo que pasó sobre ese escenario hubiera sido posible sin ti.

-¿Tú crees?- dices tú con ganas de llorar de pronto. ¿Por qué Blaine, por qué eres el único que puede hacer esto conmigo?

-Estoy seguro Kurt- dice él y el nudo en la garganta se hace más apretado al oírlo pronunciar tu nombre- antes no te lo había dicho porque no quería molestarte pero… todo lo que he logrado hoy sobre el escenario ha sido gracias a ti.

-¿Molestarme?- dices tú maravillado de estar teniendo esa conversación con él- ¿por qué habría de molestarme el que digas gracias?

-No… no lo sé…- dice Blaine un poco asustado de haber hablado de más- es sólo que… bueno, no quería que mi presencia te incomodara, quería respetarte, respetar lo que me pediste la última vez y bueno, no me hagas caso, tampoco quería recordarte eso en todo caso.

-Ya veo…- dices tú y tienes que hacer un esfuerzo sobrehumano para no dejar que las lágrimas resbalen sobre tus mejillas. Toda esa indiferencia, toda esa frialdad… él, él lo hacía pensando en ti.

-Aún así…- dice Blaine y sin darte oportunidad de replicar se acerca un poco más a ti y te envuelve suavemente entre sus brazos. No es un abrazo largo, ni pretencioso, pero a ti te parece sumamente cálido, reconfortante, mágico, y es así porque es un abrazo suyo- gracias…

Tú asientes sin decirle nada, sin corresponder a su sonrisa luminosa que, aunque un poco asustada, no se borra. Y aunque te sientes idiotamente feliz por su gratitud, aunque sientes que serias capaz de hacer lo que fuera por volver a sentir ese abrazo en ti otra vez, aquel gesto deja en ti el aroma de un final inevitable, de un final definitivo.

-¿Vamos?- dice él sin ser consciente de todo lo que puede causar en tu interior- todos estaban empezando a preocuparse por ti.

-Lo siento…- dices tú. Es lo único que puedes decir.

-¿Blaine? ¿Kurt?- se oye la voz de Aiden Miller acercándose rápidamente a ustedes dos- ¡Oh, aquí están! Blaine, corre al escenario, los reporteros están muertos por conocerte, hasta Lucy Hoop dice ahora que arrasarás con los Tonys, corre.

Blaine sonríe de nuevo y se aleja de ustedes dos sin agregar nada más, sin que al parecer sienta pena por alejarse de tu lado. No sabes por qué pero al verlo caminar decididamente de regreso al escenario, en lugar de caminar tú mismo de vuelta hacia allá, te refugias en el pecho de Aiden Miller y sientes el calor de las lagrimas bajando pos tu rostro mientras la sonrisa del otro muchacho se desvanece y sus brazos te envuelven suavemente en ellos sin decir nada, dejando que sea el silencio y el calor de su cuerpo lo que poco a poco haga que te sientas un poco más tranquilo. El joven heredero te mira detenidamente y no puede evitar sentir que él también conoce ese dolor que tú lloras, pero, él ya ha llorado lo suficiente.

-Lo siento- logras tartamudear un rato después- Aiden, lo siento…

-Shhhh- dice él sin dejar de abrazarte- está bien, estuviste luchando contra lo inevitable demasiado tiempo, es mejor que dejes que todo salga por fin.

-Se acabó Aiden- dices tú sin saber por qué- se terminó, todo…

-Lo sé- dice él con esa voz tranquila que parece adormecer tu propia pena- pero algo más puede comenzar ¿no crees?

-¿Qué?- dices tú sin gana alguna de volver al escenario.

-Eso no lo sé Kurt- dice Aiden con un profundo suspiro y con la mirada perdida en la lejanía- supongo que es eso lo que vamos a tener que descubrir a pesar de todo.

Vuelves a hundir el rostro lloroso en el saco de Aiden y estás seguro de que enfrentarás a los reporteros y a los inversores pero, todos ellos te deben ese momento, estás seguro. Sí, ese es el día que estuviste esperando desde hace mucho tiempo y aunque tengas un corazón lleno de dudas, aunque tengas el alma ardiendo por las heridas, Aiden Miller tiene razón porque un final, no es más que una señal de que algo nuevo inicia y traiga lo que traiga ese principio, tienes que afrontarlo porque cada paso que has dado por más equivocadas que hayan sido tus decisiones, te han llevado a ese camino que sin lugar a dudas siempre te ha pertenecido.

* * *

Tu rostro se asoma por la ventanilla del avión y una sonrisa ligera se pinta en tus labios cuando en la inmensidad del mar azul se dibuja el perfil de la tierra a la que vuelves y por la cual las mariposas de tu estomago empiezan a bailar animadamente. Vuelves a Italia, no para siempre, pero estarás ahí otra vez, volverás a abrazar a Hailey, a tu padre, a tu madre, pasarás con ellos las fiestas navideñas y estás seguro de que a Sebastian también le gustará.

Volteas sin poder evitarlo hacia el muchacho que duerme ajeno a todo a lado tuyo sobre aquel cómodo asiento de primera clase. Sonríes al verlo dormir de ese modo, cuando el fabuloso Sebastian Smythe descansa sin esa aura pretenciosa que lo acompaña a donde sea, parece más un niño feliz que otra cosa y lo sabes, él está feliz. Él siempre estará feliz porque no importa el lugar en el que esté si puede estar contigo.

Un suspiro escapa de tu pecho cuando piensas en eso porque a pesar de que tú mismo te sientes feliz, a veces no puedes evitar sentirte culpable, sentirte un mentiroso contigo mismo. A veces, cuando Sebastian no está, cuando te encuentras rodeado por la más absoluta soledad de la noche, tienes miedo de lo que estás sintiendo, temes que no sea lo suficientemente intenso, lo suficientemente verdadero. Toda tu vida pensaste que como todos lo decían, medio verdad, medio en broma, eras una de esas personas con vocación para tener un solo amor en la vida, pero, no es así.

No es así porque aunque el sentimiento que te embarga al contemplar a Sebastian no se parezca en nada a lo que sentías por Kurt Hummel sabes que es amor. Sí, estás seguro de ello, pero, si lo comparas con lo que sentías antes, si lo pones a contraluz, la diferencia abismal entre esos dos afectos es lo que te confunde. Y has hablado de ello con Hailey miles de veces y ella ha dicho que nada es igual nunca, que nada vuelve a ocurrir de la misma forma dos veces y que el corazón humano es tan misterioso, tan desentrañable que es eso mismo lo que hace que ninguno de sus actos tenga explicación a veces. Y quieres creerle porque lo único que no quieres hacer es dañar a Sebastian Smythe. Sólo quieres que siga estando feliz, sólo quieres ser feliz tú mismo.

Porque sabes que lo otro terminó y que ya no conocerá otro comienzo, es más, a veces llegas a preguntarte seriamente si tomarías la oportunidad de retomarlo de nuevo si llegara a darse el caso pero… la historia de tu primer amor, de ese primer amor que nació en el corazón de un niño, ya no puede ser real para el corazón de dos adultos que andando entre las sombras se perdieron un día en la inmensidad de la distancia y del olvido. Kurt tenía razón al decirte que tú y él, los de aquel entonces ya no eran los mismos de los que son ahora.

Ahora, él sólo es el exitoso director de la obra en la que actúas y tú, tú eres ese diamante recién descubierto que ahora está de boca en boca y al que le auguran una carrera brillante como ninguna otra. Eso es lo que son ahora, el director y el actor de lo que será una obra de renombre apenas se estrene al público, sólo eso y quien es ahora todo para ti, quien no te ha dejado solo nunca y ha hecho de Nueva York otro hogar para ti, duerme a tu lado, probablemente soñando contigo como siempre dice que lo hace. Sebastian te ama y no se cansa de decírtelo, ni siquiera cuando tú no has sido capaz de decirle lo mismo.

Ese pensamiento te hace suspirar cansadamente. Te olvidas por un momento del paisaje que se extiende ante tus ojos y detienes tu mirada en la piel blanca de aquel chico. Piensas mientras tus ojos recorren lentamente sus labios, sus parpados cerrados y su pecho subiendo y bajando de forma relajada, en todos los momentos vividos a su lado. Piensas en sus besos, en sus caricias, en las noches eternas en las que te ha hecho olvidar el frio de la ciudad a fuerza de aprender de memoria la geografía de su cuerpo. Piensas en las tardes llenas de risas, en las comidas que has preparado para él, en las salidas al parque acompañados de Lego que se ha quedado ahora al cuidado de Sophie Miller. Piensas en las canciones que canta para ti, en la mirada llena de amor con la que recibes cada nuevo amanecer. Piensas en él y en ti y sabes que todo está bien, que todo es perfecto…

Perfecto…. Tus manos se entretienen ahora vagando por la suavidad de las ondas doradas de su cabello. Él es perfecto, él es demasiado para ti aunque sea él quien no deje de repetir que es al contrario, que tú eres más de lo que él hubiera pedido alguna vez, de que tú eres su todo, de que contigo no hace falta más. ¿Por qué entonces no puedes decirle esas palabras que sabes que él espera? ¿Por qué es tan difícil mirarlo a los ojos y simplemente gritarlo, decirle que también lo amas, que aunque tu amor a veces parezca tibio no por ello deja de serlo? ¿Por qué?

Él se mueve un poco en sueños y una sonrisa acompañada de un nudo en la garganta se forma en tus labios cuando lo ves sonreír a su vez. Sabes que no está despierto porque Sebastian no despertaría al menos de que el avión estuviera cayéndose, y eso, dudas que algo así pudiera molestar su sueño. "Te quiero tanto, Sebastian" piensas y aún así, tu corazón se siente un poco triste porque ni siquiera para ti has podido decirlo. Y sabes, que aunque el joven Smythe sonría siempre para ti que aquello a veces también lo pone triste a él y sin embargo nunca sería capaz de obligarte a decir algo que no sientes. Pero sí lo haces, sí lo haces pero….

Apoyas la cabeza sobre su pecho, de forma suave sin querer molestarlo. Cierras los ojos y dejas que el latido acompasado de su corazón te arrulle un poco. Aquello siempre se siente bien, a veces basta con tomarlo de la mano, con abrazarlo un largo rato para hacer que todos los fantasmas desaparezcan y así sucede ahora, al menos así es hasta que el recuerdo de un abrazo te golpea con fuerza.

Abres los ojos al sentir una punzada dolorosa en el pecho al recordar aquello. Aún ahora no podrías explicar por qué tuviste que acercarte de aquel modo a Kurt Hummel. Sólo querías agradecerle, eso estaba claro pero ¿por qué tocarlo? ¿Por qué querer sentirlo cerca de ti? No lo sabes, nunca lo sabrás y no te arrepientes de ningún modo de haberlo hecho pero te resulta tan inexplicable que por ello mismo no ha dejado de dar vueltas dentro de tu cabeza. No lo sientes como una traición ni nada por el estilo, porque se lo has contado a Sebastian y él no se ha molestado, vaya, si él mismo abrazó a Kurt Hummel un largo rato también. Pero estás seguro de que detrás de ese agradecimiento había otra cosa, algo de lo que no fuiste consciente hasta que el calor de Kurt volvió a rodearte. Pero pensar en ello te causa temor también. Porque sabes, o una parte muy dentro de ti sabe, que aquel abrazo habría podido decantar sin esfuerzo alguno esas dos palabras que ahora se te escapan.

No… no quieres pensar en eso, no quieres pensar en nada. Vuelas ahora hacia tu casa y has dejado en América todas las preocupaciones. Ni la obra, ni el director de la obra pueden importar ahora. Has leído las críticas de todos los periódicos de la ciudad y sabes que puedes mejorar mil detalles pero la primera impresión fue buena y eso es lo que fuiste a hacer a Broadway.

Tu trabajo está bien, la vida a lado de Sebastian está bien y no tiene por qué cambiar. Sebastian no lo merece y aunque te cueste creerlo por esa absurda manía que tienes de pensar primero en todo mundo antes que en ti, tú también mereces entregarte a esa felicidad sin miedo, disfrutando la caída libre, seguir hasta donde sea que aquel mundo se extienda de la mano de ese rubio que lentamente abre los ojos y vuelve a sentirse sumamente dichoso de despertar a tu lado, con tus rizos oscuros haciendo cosquillas en su barbilla.

-¿Ya llegamos?- pregunta él con voz adormilada haciéndote reír.

-Media hora más- dices tú elevando tu mirada hacia sus ojos verdes que tardan un momento en acostumbrarse a la luz.

-Esto tarda mucho- dice él como un niño pequeño disgustado- y ¿por qué me dejaste dormir tanto? Quien tenía que mirarte dormido como buen novio psicópata era yo.

-Me temo que he ganado ese honor- dices tú sintiendo sus manos alrededor tuyo- necesitabas descansar, en Nueva York apenas duermes y a Hailey no va a hacerle ninguna gracia conocerte con ojeras y ese tipo de cosas que los mortales creen que no tienes.

-Mi cuñada es exigente, ¿no?- pregunta él con seriedad- la comprendo, se trata de ti…

-Sebastian…- dices tú depositando luego un beso en sus labios sin poder evitar sonreír.

-Vaya, de haber sabido que los halagos tenían ese efecto en ti…

-No es eso- dices tú apoyando de nuevo tu cabeza sobre su pecho- es sólo que…

-¿Crees que no le gustaré a tu familia?

-Van a adorarte…

-¿Entonces?

-A veces no puedo creer que pueda ser tan feliz, a veces no sé si yo puedo hacerte feliz también.- dices por fin, sin poder evitar que tu voz tenga un eco de miedo.

-Tonto- dice él conmovido por tus palabras- eres un tonto Blaine Anderson, eres feliz, yo soy feliz.

-¿Así de fácil?

-Así de fácil- dice él hundiendo su rostro en tus rizos color azabache- a veces la felicidad no es esa cosa pomposa que actuamos sobre el escenario, a veces la felicidad más maravillosa es simple, como esto.

Tú sonríes y vuelves a sentir sus labios besando los tuyos. Es verdad, esa felicidad sencilla que te rodea ahora es todo lo que necesitas para seguir creyendo, para seguir pensando que después de todo no vas a defraudarlo, ni vas a defraudarte a ti mismo y sabes, con la fuerza de ese calor que se desprende de tu beso, que ya no puede haber culpa en ti, ni miedo y que si bien lo que sientes por Sebastian es distinto a todo, es esa diferencia lo que lo hace un milagro, lo que lo hace hermoso.

Una hora después Sebastian y tú se encuentran al inicio del jardín de tu casa. No puedes evitar que una sonrisa llena de alegría anticipada adorne tu rostro. Quisieras poder lanzar las maletas a un lado y correr de la mano de Sebastian hasta la puerta de aquella casa en la que pasaste la mitad de tu vida pero en lugar de eso, le sonríes al rubio que también se siente sumamente dichoso porque no mentía: verte feliz lo vuelve completamente feliz a él también.

Caminas lentamente como midiendo cada uno de los segundos que te separan de casa, que te separan de los brazos de tus padres y de tu hermana quien no se cansó de repetirte que tendría lista una cena especial para cuando tú y Sebastian llegaran y ya puedes oler sin esfuerzo el ajo de la salsa de tomate cociéndose a fuego lento, puedes oler incluso la ensalada con queso fresco que descansa sobre el comedor pero más que eso, puedes sentir ya el perfume avainillado del que fue tu hogar siempre, a pesar de todo.

Giras la llave de la puerta lentamente, casi como si quisieras guardar todo en tu mente sin dejar escapar ni un solo detalle de aquel reencuentro. El aroma de la comida te golpea con un poco más de intensidad pero eso no es nada comparado con la total dicha que te invade al ver a tu padre detrás de la puerta, acompañado de Hailey quien te mira a ti y a Sebastian con una enorme sonrisa brillante acompañada de las manchas rojizas y amarillas que adornan su delantal.

-¡Blaine!- grita ella sin darte tiempo de presentar al rubio que ríe complacido ante tanta dicha y que observa un poco alejado de ti el abrazo que tu hermana te prodiga sin reparo alguno- Blaine, ¿qué te has hecho? ¡Luces tan guapo, tan actor de Broadway! Y tú- agrega ella dirigiéndose a Sebastian- por fin te conozco querido Sebastian, eres más sexy que en las fotos que las chicas veneran en el teatro ¡Dios, Blaine! ¿Cuándo tendré que preparar el banquete de bodas?

-¡Hailey!- dices tú sin estar molesto de verdad- concéntrate en la cena navideña primero.

-¡Ja!- dice ella con aire triunfal mientras le da otro enorme abrazo al joven Smythe quien ríe realmente contento- no dijiste que no, eso significa que tendremos boda muy pronto.

-Eso espero- dice Sebastian siguiéndole el juego a tu hermana- créeme que si no se lo pido pronto, los fans en Broadway no lo dejarán en paz, de verdad es un rompecorazones sin remedio, espero que no olvide que yo fui el primero de la lista en adorarlo.

-No creo que lo olvide- dice tu padre acercándose al rubio- Sebastian Smythe ¿verdad?

-Señor Anderson- dice el rubio con seriedad- Sebastian Smythe.

-Evan- dice tu padre con una enorme sonrisa- sólo Evan, no soy tan viejo aún…

-No claro que no- dice Hailey riendo encantada- disculpen que no los haya recibido de una forma más elegante, pero llevo la mitad del día en la cocina y…

-Así estás hermosa- dice Sebastian- me temo que tengo una severa debilidad por los hermanos Anderson.

-Que su novio no te escuche- dices tú sin dejar de sonreír.

-¡Oh Blaine!- dice tu hermana- déjalo en paz, un par de halagos no le hacen mal a nadie de vez en cuando ¿no?

-No te acostumbres, querida- dice tu padre haciendo que Hailey ponga los ojos en blanco y les saque la lengua a todos.

-¿Y mamá?- preguntas tú un poco desconcertado de pronto.

-Está dormida- dice tu padre con calma aunque sus ojos delatan que ha estado algo preocupado- ha estado algo cansada últimamente, no Blaine, nada grave, está bien. Se nos unirá en la cena, no se preocupen.

-¿De verdad?- preguntas tú sin creértelo del todo.

-De verdad- dice Hailey con una sonrisa que no deja lugar a replica aunque sus ojos se ponen tristes de pronto- y bueno ¿cómo les fue en la muestra? ¿Ya los aman a los dos juntos? ¿Todo mundo quiere tener un amor como el suyo?

Tú y Sebastian sonríen ante las palabras de tu hermana y sin decir más la siguen hasta la cocina para ayudarle a terminar el postre como ella les ha pedido que hagan. Tú ves que tu padre se disculpa con una sonrisa un tanto apenada y camina en dirección contraria hacia una habitación en el fondo de la casa muy cerca del jardín trasero, la alcoba de tu madre.

Lo ves salir de la cocina y a pesar de las bromas y de las risas que te rodean fruto de la plática entre Sebastian y Hailey que parecen ser amigos desde siempre, un aire helado rodea tu corazón y aunque todos te han dicho que no te preocupes, mientras Sebastian llena tu cara de chocolate sólo para molestarte y Hailey ríe feliz de la vida al contemplar como esas manchas desaparecen de tu rostro bajo los labios de su nuevo cuñado, no puedes evitar que una inquietud te llene de pronto porque si tu madre está mal, si tu madre ha tenido pesadillas es porque…

La ves aparecer en la puerta de la cocina con su aire juvenil y etéreo de siempre asomando en su rostro angelical. Sus largos rizos rubios parecen mecerse con calma con el aire helado que entra desde el jardín. Su mirada es fría y cuando confluye en ti no puedes evitar sentir que un dardo envenenado te parte en dos el corazón _¿por qué mamá, por qué me miras así_? El silencio invade la cocina, nadie es capaz de decir nada, las risas parecen ahora algo perteneciente sólo a un pasado remoto al que será imposible regresar.

Tú no eres capaz de moverte porque la mirada de tu madre es un evidente reproche, un reclamo inmenso del que te sientes absolutamente merecedor. Hailey también la observa temiendo que ocurra precisamente eso que ella no quería que ocurriera y sin saber bien por qué empieza a caminar lentamente hacia tu madre, presintiendo que nada bueno puede ocurrir después de esa aparición. Sólo Sebastian es capaz de sonreír ante la llegada de esa mujer, reconoce en sus ojos el brillo de los tuyos y con gesto decidido extiende hacia ella su mano.

-Sebastian Smythe- dice él sin hacer que los ojos de Isabella se dignen a mirarlo- es un gusto conocerla señora And…

El sonido seco de una bofetada invade el aire mientras la marca de la mano de tu madre se queda unos momentos cubriendo de rojo una de las mejillas de Sebastian. Nadie dice nada aunque ese acto parece sacarte del estupor y te apresuras a correr a lado del joven de los ojos verdes que contemplar a tu madre ahora con un gesto de total incredulidad en los ojos. Tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que disculparte una y otra vez con Sebastian que sigue sin entender nada. Tu madre sigue mirándolos con furia contenida. Una rabia que tú no sabes de dónde viene nubla el antes cálido color avellana de sus ojos.

-No es él- dice tu madre con voz firme, sin dejar de acribillar tus ojos con su mirada fiera- no es él, estás mintiéndote.

-No lo hago- le dices mientras tu padre llega a la habitación y se da cuenta sin preguntar de la situación que ocurre en esos momentos- no estoy engañando a nadie mamá, y tampoco espero que lo comprendas.

-Eres un mentiroso y un cobarde- dice Isabella caminando un poco más cerca de ti soltándose sin esfuerzo alguno de la mano de tu padre- eso es lo que eres…

-Isabella- dice tu padre sosteniendo de nuevo a su mujer.

-No dejaré que mi hijo sea un mentiroso- dice ella sin parpadear si quiera- no romperás tu promesa, no lo harás…

-Esa promesa no fue mía- dices tú de pronto- perdóname mamá, pero yo no le prometí nada a nadie.

-No me hagas despreciarte, Blaine- dice ella con calma, casi con indiferencia- él no es quien debe estar a tu lado.

-Sí lo es…- dices tú con la misma frialdad de tu madre.

-¡NO LO ES!- grita ella totalmente fuera de sí- ¡Él no es a quien tú amas! ¡Él no fue a quien le prometí que volverías, a él no le debo nada! ¿Qué haces, Blaine? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

-Mamá…- dice Hailey acercándose a ella evitando por poco el golpe que tu madre había lanzado sin importarle nada.

-Isabella, ya basta- dice tu padre con la misma paciencia de siempre- si no vas a comportarte con nuestro invitado, es mejor que vayamos a tu habitación ¿quieres?

-¡No!- dice ella tercamente- no dejaré que mi hijo tome el camino fácil, no dejaré que se engañe así ¡Suéltame, Evan! ¡Suéltame! Sé que piensas que no sé nada, pero sí lo sé y esto está mal, esto está muy mal porque Blaine no está con la persona correcta ¿me oyes?- dice volviéndose por fin a Sebastian- ¡No eres tú, nunca serás tú!

-Sí lo es- dices tú soltando a Sebastian y acercándote a tu madre para tomarla entre tus brazos- la otra persona a la que le prometiste todo ya no existe ¿me oyes? Está muerto mamá, y yo lo estoy para él y es mejor así…

-No Blaine, no…- dice tu madre llorando de pronto en medio de tu abrazo- no es así hijo, él solo tiene miedo pero te ama, te ama como tú lo amas a él ¿por qué no me crees Blaine? Tú siempre me creíste.

-Mamá…- susurras a su oído, dejando que llore en calma- por favor mamá…

-Es que no es él- dice tu madre débilmente- no puede ser él Blaine, tú no lo amas, no puedes amarlo porque no es él, nunca lo será por más que te esfuerces, no lo amas Blaine, no lo amas…

Tu madre deja de luchar en medio de tus brazos y parece calmarse de pronto. Todo mundo los observa en silencio, con el corazón surcado de dolor de repente. Tu padre y tu hermana miran con disculpa a Sebastian que no sabe qué es más doloroso, si el golpe que le dio tu madre, las palabras que ella sigue repitiendo con voz débil o el que tú ya no hayas podido negarlas. El rubio se queda ahí de pie, sintiendo como las palabras de tu madre se cuelan en su propio corazón desgarrándolo completamente porque las palabras de Isabella Anderson son las mismas palabras que le susurran sus pesadillas en las noches: claro que tú no lo amas, no lo haces porque efectivamente, no es Kurt Hummel. Todos saben eso, todos creen lo mismo aunque él siga negándolo.

El muchacho siente que el mundo ha perdido su color y sintiendo que no puede estar un segundo más dentro de esa casa, se levanta y camina rumbo a los viñedos donde la puesta de sol parece una burla para el dolor que está sintiendo en lo más profundo de su ser. Fue un idiota, de verdad lo fue. Tú lo miras alejarse y con la mirada le pides que no se vaya, que todo tiene una explicación pero él simplemente niega con la cabeza y sigue su camino. Hailey intenta detenerlo también pero Evan se lo impide. Tu padre sabe que arreglar eso depende de ti y la verdad se siente abrumado por la culpa y por la tristeza.

Sabiendo que por el momento no puedes hacer otra cosa, caminas lentamente con tu madre en brazos hacia su habitación y aunque ella sigue llorando y repitiendo el mismo "no es él" como si de un canto sin final se tratara, el sueño la vence en un rato realmente breve. Tú la observas dormir, pensando en que ya sabias que algo así llegaría a ocurrir porque tu madre es capaz de ver en lo más profundo de tu ser pero sabes también que se equivoca en algo: sí, Sebastian no es la persona que ella esperaba pero sí es la persona que tú has elegido y si lo has hecho así…

Caminas lentamente hacia la sala asegurándote de que tu madre esté bien abrigada y encuentras en ella a tu padre y a tu hermana bebiendo una copa de vino en absoluto silencio.

-Blaine, esto no debió pasar, perdónanos- dice tu padre con el rostro envejecido de pronto.

-Quisimos evitarlo - dice Hailey con un hondo suspiro- de verdad pero…

-¿Es por eso que mamá se había estado sintiendo mal?- dices tú sin aceptar la copa de vino que tu padre te ofrece.

-Sí- dice Evan bajando la mirada al suelo- había estado teniendo pesadillas desde hace tiempo. No dejaba de decir que estabas haciéndote daño y haciéndole daño a la persona que amabas. Yo no sé cómo ella sabe todo eso Blaine pero… no debes dejarte guiar por ella.

-Papá tiene razón- dice Hailey mirándote a los ojos- y tú también la tienes, las promesas que hizo mi madre no son cosa tuya. Además, bueno, Kurt y tú…

-Él de verdad no existe- dices tú con la mirada sombría- al menos no al que mamá conoció. Él mismo me pidió que me alejara, me dijo que no tenía remedio… así que…

-Hiciste lo correcto, hijo- dice Evan acercándose a ti- nadie puede ayudar a quien no quiere ser ayudado y yo sé que no estás mintiéndole a nadie ¿verdad? Tú estás con Sebastian porque lo amas ¿cierto?

-Sí- dices de pronto, profundamente convencido de esas palabras por primera vez.

-Si es así entonces ve por él- dice Hailey con una suave sonrisa curvando sus labios porque ha leído el amor en tu mirada- si lo amas como sé que lo haces no dejes que el pasado destruya tu presente y sobre todo Blaine, escucha a tu corazón, él tiene la razón, no la voz de mamá ni nada de lo que pudo haber en el ayer.

-Ve con él Blaine- dice tu padre firmemente también- sana su corazón, estoy seguro de que mamá lo lastimó profundamente.

-Yo no quiero que sufra- dices tú casi en un susurro- él es el único que no merece sufrir ni un solo segundo.

-No lo hará si está seguro de que lo amas, Blaine- dice Hailey- anda, ve. Después de todo quizá podamos cenar una vez que regresen. Sí, eso haremos, vamos a celebrarlos a los dos.

Sonríes débilmente antes de caminar hacia el viñedo al cual corrió Sebastian. La luna llena y brillante de los últimos días de diciembre guía tus pasos. No tienes que caminar mucho para encontrarlo. Está parado en medio de las uvas que aún no han sido recolectadas, perdido en la inmensidad del cielo. Por un instante no sabes bien cómo empezar a decirle todo lo que tienes que decirle, en tu mente mil formas distintas de pedir disculpas se escriben una a una sin dejar de sonar ridículas. Nunca antes había pasado algo así en tu casa, nunca antes habías sentido rabia contra tu propia madre, nunca hasta ese día, te habías sentido mal en realidad por los actos cometidos por esa mujer que de cualquier modo siempre será parte de ti.

Pero el que ella lo haya lastimado a él, a Sebastian, a la única persona que te ha hecho sonreír de verdad en mucho tiempo ha cambiado todo: ya no quieres vivir en el pasado, no quieres sostener tu vida en promesas que tú no hiciste, no quieres estar rodeado ya de fantasmas porque ese joven que suspira profundamente en medio de la noche, rodeado de tímidas luciérnagas que tratan de reducir las sombras que lo cubren, es todo lo que tienes y no vas a dejar que se aleje.

Estás seguro de que él no ha escuchado tus pasos, su rostro de verdad está perdido contemplando la luna y por primera vez piensas que es de verdad hermoso. No es que antes no lo hubieras sabido pero verlo así, sin la parafernalia del teatro, sin el aura de actor maravilloso, verlo a él tal cual es, no el actor, sino simplemente Sebastian, tu Sebastian, lo hace realmente bello.

Llegas a él y lo único que puedes hacer es rodearlo con tus brazos rogando con toda el alma que él no quiera que te alejes, sólo quieres que tus brazos digan de una mejor forma lo que tus palabras nunca podrán decir. Él no hace ademán de alejarte, una sonrisa triste curva sus labios pero no es capaz de soltarse de tu abrazo. Se gira lentamente en ellos hasta mirarte de frente y así, sin separarse de ti toma tu rostro entre sus manos observándolo, pensando por milésima vez en su vida que eres lo más preciado que tiene pero que nunca podrás mirarlo como él te mira a ti.

-Eres demasiado para mí ¿sabes?- dice él casi en un susurro que se confunde con el rumor de los insectos entre la hierba.

-Soy yo, para ti…- dices tú con un nudo en la garganta porque su mirada es triste, porque sabes que algo dentro de él está doliendo y es tu culpa.

-¿Estás seguro?- dice él con la mirada llena de dolor mientras sus manos se pasean por tus mejillas suavemente- de alguna forma, creo que tu madre tiene razón.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú con un latido furioso de miedo en tu corazón.

-Porque yo sé que muy dentro de ti no soy lo que quieres, no soy lo que siempre has estado esperando y a lo mejor el que estés a mi lado es sólo… gratitud.

-No- dices tú tratando de transmitir la verdad de tus palabras- eso no es así Sebastian, de verdad no…

-Blaine….- dice él separándose un poco de ti pero sin dejar de mirar a tus ojos profundamente- no soy lo que tu madre quiere para ti. Ella tiene razón, yo no puedo competir con tu pasado.

Lo miras sin poder creer que pueda decir eso pero sobre todo, sin poder evitar que tu corazón se parta con el dolor que trasluce su mirada verde, que ahora está opaca. No, no quieres que el sufra y al verlo así, con ese gesto cansado y dolido sabes que sólo quieres protegerlo, que lo único que importa es devolverle el brillo a su mirada y tú sabes cómo, siempre lo has sabido y ahora sólo tienes que decidirte a vivir ese presente de una vez por todas porque el ayer, ayer es y lo único que una persona tiene siempre es el ahora, es ese momento que como un suspiro, puede pasar o detenerse indefinidamente en el brillo de la absoluta dicha.

-Tú no tienes que competir con nadie, no debes de preocuparte por el ayer o por lo que mi familia diga- te acercas a él y tomas su mano- tú eres lo que yo quiero para mí, te he elegido a ti porque te amo…

Él mira tus ojos color avellana y lee en ellos la confirmación del sentimiento que ha dejado ver tu voz. No, no estás engañando a nadie y él lo sabe porque ha distinguido en el brillo de tu mirada ese amor que quería mirar, ve en ellos una promesa de felicidad sin fin y es todo lo que le importa. Ahora es feliz nuevamente, ahora, nada de lo que dijo tu madre y nada de lo que los demás puedan decir importa de verdad.

-Te amo Blaine- dice él- te amo tanto…

Tú sonríes mientras sus brazos vuelven a envolverte y dejas que ese calor se cuele por todo tu cuerpo hasta caldear tu alma. Se separa un poco de ti y sus labios tocan los tuyos de esa manera suave y profunda en la que siempre lo hacen y al sentir su beso estás más seguro que nunca de que no mentías, de que ya no tienes que temer el estar mintiendo. Sebastian ahora siente que es el hombre más feliz sobre la tierra y tú te sientes protegido y por fin en casa, en la casa que siempre quisiste habitar con la persona destinada a ti. Sí, la casa de lego tiene un nuevo habitante y no por ello ha dejado de ser brillante, colorida y hermosa como siempre pensaste que sería.

Cuando los labios de Sebastian se separan de los tuyos y tú vuelves a perderte en el siempre verde de sus pupilas, no puedes evitar que tu dicha salga de tus labios en forma de canción como siempre lo ha hecho. Le cantas a él. Al menos por esa noche la luna y él son todo el público que tu voz necesita:

_I never thought that you would be the one to hold my heart._

_But you came around and you knocked me off the ground from the start._

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

_How many times will you let me change my mind and turn around?_

_I can't decide if I'll let you save my life or if I'll drown_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

La sonrisa que se pinta en sus labios después de oírte cantar no podría describirse pero te alegra verla de nuevo. Tú sabes que te cree, sabes que las heridas que causaron las palabras de tu madre ahora no pueden dañarlo porque está contigo, porque estás con él y tu canción es como una promesa. Tu amor lo rodea y eso es todo lo que él necesita. Eso y no volver a soltarte hasta que sea necesario hacerlo. Tú sonríes también.

Hace meses, cuando él te regaló por primera vez esa sonrisa no habrías imaginado que podías volver a sentirte feliz pero ahora lo eres. Él te eligió sin que tú lo supieras desde el primer momento en el que sus ojos te miraron en la pantalla del computador y estás alegre de que lo haya hecho. Porque ahora tú lo eliges a él y ese dulce silencio en el que se contemplan el uno al otro es más fuerte que todas las palabras juntas que alzan la voz para decirte que estás equivocado.

Sin dejar de sonreír, tomas a Sebastian de la mano y los dos juntos corren por entre el viñedo. Lo llevas sin que él lo sepa a un lugar especial, al lugar en el que tu padre solía pintar después de cada jornada de trabajo, el pequeño invernadero de cristal en el fondo del viñedo que retando al invierno, conserva en su interior un universo colorido y aromático de flores, las favoritas de papá. Las magnolias blancas, las rosas amarillas, las orquídeas y los lirios les dan la bienvenida con un penetrante aroma que ni el mejor perfumista del mundo podría imitar jamás. Sebastian contempla todo con una mirada curiosa que te hace reír mientras vuelves a tomar su mano y mirando sus ojos otra vez, sigues cantando para él por el simple placer de verlo sonreír mientras lo haces:

_The world is coming down on me and I can't find a reason to be loved._

_I never wanna leave you but I can't make you bleed if I'm alone._

_You put your arms around me and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go._

_I hope that you see right through my walls._

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling._

_I'll never let a love get so close._

_You put your arms around me and I'm home._

El rubio te toma entre sus brazos y tu lo envuelves en los tuyos sintiendo un calor reconfortante en tu interior. Sientes el latido de su corazón junto al tuyo y todo suena bien en una perfecta armonía que acompaña a las últimas palabras de tu canción que más que nada son un susurro que esconde detrás de sí una promesa y esta vez la promesa es toda tuya, nadie más la ha puesto en tus labios, nadie te ha obligado a ella y si hoy la pronuncias es porque quieres hacerlo, porque estás seguro con la fuerza del firme latido de tu corazón de que esta vez no habrá nada que pueda romperla:

_I tried my best to never let you in to see the truth and I've never opened up_

_I've never truly loved 'till you put your arms around me _

_and I believe that it's easier for you to let me go_

_I hope that you see right through my walls_

_I hope that you catch me, 'cause I'm already falling_

_I'll never let a love get so close_

_You put your arms around me and I'm home…_

-¿Este es tu lugar especial?- dice Sebastian sin separarse de ti ni un solo centímetro una vez que tu canción se termina.

-Papá me enseñó a pintar aquí, si quieres, mañana pintaremos un retrato…- dices tú sin abrir los ojos que mantienes cerrados para guardar de una mejor forma el calor y la dicha de ese momento.

-Sí quiero- dice él rodeándote con más fuerza- haremos lo que tú quieras, estamos en tu hogar.

-Tú eres mi único hogar ahora- dices.

Y aunque quizá para otros oídos suene pretencioso tus labios sólo saben que han dicho la verdad.

* * *

El cielo cuajado de estrellas te invita a mirarlo. Es una noche fría sí, pero no ha nevado en dos días y nada indica que lo hará. La luz de la luna llena entra por la ventana que, aunque cerrada, deja que su luz se cuele y confluya sin temor alguno en el rostro dormido de Blaine. Al verlo no puedes decidir si la inmensidad del cielo es más hermosa que su rostro en calma. Morirías por él y lo sabes. Pasarías cada día de tu vida respirando sólo por verlo de nuevo y esa certeza más parecida a la alegre temática de un cuento de hadas no te asusta ahora porque le perteneces en cuerpo y alma, no hay nada que temer.

Y a pesar de que sabes eso, a pesar de que fue Blaine mismo quien te dijo que no tenías nada que temer porque has sido su elección no puedes evitar que las palabras de Isabella Anderson sigan rondando en tu mente. En este justo instante no sabes qué tan reales sean, sólo sabes que la madre de Blaine sabe cosas que tú no. Eso sí te asusta porque nunca te ha gustado el que las situaciones no estén del todo en tus manos. En realidad no entiendes nada acerca de esa mujer, el único miembro de la familia Anderson que parece no estar feliz por tu llegada a la vida del joven pelinegro que sonríe en sueños, alejando esa maraña de negros pensamientos de ti.

Sonríes al verlo dormir así, sabes que está descansando lejos de todo, de tus miedos, de los suyos, de las palabras que siembran dudas y le roban color al mundo que has creado para él. Y es que así como darías tu vida por él, darías también el derecho a regresar a otra vida y a otro mudo por la sola certeza de que nadie nunca lo arrebatará de tu lado. Sí, por él te has vuelto también egoísta pero el solo hecho de pensar que alguien que no seas tú pueda besar tus labios, la sola idea de que sea otro el que lo hará reír o recorrerá su cuerpo te hace sentir enfermo.

Blaine es tan parte de ti ya, que sabes que si un día se va lejos una parte de ti se irá con él y ya no habrá forma de recuperarla. Blaine es todo tu corazón y si alguien se lo lleva, se llevaría con él también tu vida entera.

-Tú lo amas…- dice una voz detrás de ti.

Tan concentrado como estabas en mirar el rostro dormido de Blaine, ajeno a todo lo demás, no te diste cuenta de los suaves y lentos pasos que se iban acercando a ti. Ella te mira por fin y no ves en sus ojos color avellana la misma furia que los llenaba en la tarde, de hecho, un arrepentimiento infantil se asoma en ellos pero tú sigues sin saber qué pensar de ella, la mujer que le dio la vida a la persona que te ha hecho sentir en tan poco tiempo todo el amor que habías evitado sentir tu vida entera. Ella te da miedo, no sabes si quieres escucharla ahora pero su mirada es tan profunda, tan llena de misterios y también de una tristeza callada que aunque lo intentaras jamás podrías odiarla, nunca te podrías si quiera imaginar sintiendo rencor hacia ella.

-Se que le cuesta creerlo- dices tú en voz muy baja, temiendo que Blaine pueda despertarse- pero sí, lo amo…

-El amor es misterioso- dice ella con una sonrisa ausente- es eso quizá lo que lo hace lo más poderoso del universo y tú lo amas a él, a mi hijo.

-Señora Anderson- dices tú sin entenderla del todo- sé que no soy lo que usted esperaba pero…

-Eres lo que estaba escrito para él- dice ella tomando tu mano, haciéndote sentir en paz de pronto- y ahora entiendo por qué, antes no lo había visto. Perdóname, sólo quería evitarte dolor pero si tú lo amas… Yo lo he hecho sufrir, Sebastian, toda mi vida no he hecho más que hacer sufrir a mi hijo. Yo le quité lo que más amaba siendo niño, yo le quité el derecho de ser uno con él… yo le arrebaté la dicha a dos personas ¿entiendes? Yo sólo he venido al mundo a causar dolor y… ya no quiero seguir haciéndolo.

Los ojos de la mujer se tornan oscuros de pronto. Puedes ver en ellos un pozo de dolor acumulado a través de los años, una mezcla infame de culpa, miedo, coraje, un montón de sentimientos oscuros que la han llenado desde siempre. Tú no sabes qué decirle, simplemente la rodeas suavemente con tu brazo haciendo que ella esconda su rostro en tu pecho, como Blaine lo hace a veces. Ahora que la tienes cerca, notas lo parecidos que son ellos dos, notas esa fragilidad mal disimulada en la sonrisa fuerte que sus labios intentan formar. Sientes también la soledad de su alma, tan parecida al alma de Blaine y ahora lo entiendes, nunca podrías odiar a esa mujer porque esa mujer es parte de Blaine también.

-Isabella- dices tú sin soltarla- ¿puedo llamarla Isabella?

-Sí…- dice ella sin separarse de ti.

-De verdad lo amo, siento que nunca antes hubiera podido decir esto con total seguridad y créame, he vivido mucho para decir esto. Blaine es distinto, eso usted lo sabe mejor que yo. Por eso sé que no lo dañaré nunca, nunca dejaré que alguien más lo dañe.

-¿Y si él te daña a ti?- dice ella con voz trémula- si él te dañará a ti ¿querrías destruirlo, Sebastian? ¿Le harías daño tú?

-Claro que no- dices tú sin siquiera pensarlo y sabiendo qué es lo que Isabella Anderson quiere decir con sus palabras- si eso llegara a pasar, me aseguraría de arrancarme el corazón antes de pensar en hacerle daño.

-Prométeme que pase lo que pase lo amarás hasta que llegue el día-dice ella un poco más tranquila- prométeme que a pesar de que todo llegue a su fin tú intentarás ser feliz después, por favor, prométemelo, de verdad quería evitarte el dolor pero… esto es así, tú tenias que llegar a su vida para mostrarle otras cosas pero, Sebastian, él le pertenece a alguien más…

-No diga eso- dices tú invadido por un dolor que aunque suave, no deja de hacer mella dentro de ti- por favor, no…

-Es otro de los muchos misterios de la vida, Sebastian- dice ella mirándote a los ojos ahora- pero a pesar del dolor, a pesar de lo inentendible que sea a veces todo tiene su lugar y su tiempo en el mundo. Tú vives ahora el tuyo pero por favor, cuando dejes de serlo, cuando… sólo prométeme que de verdad no querrás dañarlo, por favor, todos le hemos hecho daño, todos…

-No entiendo Isabella- dices tú con la tristeza echando raíz en tu alma- no le haría daño, en verdad no. Él sólo merece ser feliz y yo haré que eso suceda.

-Lo sé- dice ella suavemente- y es por eso que te pido que tú también lo seas, pero… haz esa promesa conmigo Sebastian, por favor.

-No le haré daño- dices tú poniendo la mano de la mujer en tu corazón- pase lo que pase, no lo dañaré, nunca lo haré.

Ella asiente en silencio, un poco más tranquila al parecer. Isabella intenta que una sonrisa cálida curve sus labios pero no lo logra. El viento de la noche le ha contado cosas que le han hecho comprender que a pesar de lo que ella haga, el dolor es necesario para valorar el alivio que vendrá después. Ella contempla tus ojos y ve en ellos un amor profundo, apasionado y enorme que la asusta un poco. Porque ella sabe que los hombres que aman mucho se arriesgan a sufrir mucho también. Y aunque ella no quisiera, tu corazón dolerá, será inevitable que no duela. Pero ella también sabe que hay alguien más que podrá sanarte, siempre hay alguien. Con un último esfuerzo, ella logra que la sonrisa tímida aflore en sus labios y como si te trataras de uno de sus hijos, besa tu frente y camina hacia la puerta de la entrada de la habitación de Blaine.

Tú la miras alejarse, un poco más tranquilo porque al parecer no te odia pero te encuentras deseando que sus palabras, que todo eso que dijo se pierda en la espesura de la noche y te sorprendes un poco cuando en silencio tus labios pronuncian una oración al cielo para que ese tiempo que ocupas ahora en la vida de Blaine Anderson se llame "para siempre".

* * *

La nieve cae lenta a tu alrededor, cubriendo tu oscuro abrigo de motas blancas que te hacen sonreír tibiamente. Tus mejillas y tu nariz están totalmente sonrojadas por el frio pero no tienes gana alguna de regresar al gran salón con toda esa gente elegante y desconocida que celebra una navidad de en sueño gracias a la familia Miller.

El clima es frio, casi congelante pero en realidad no te importa. Estar ahí, fuera, en ese balcón donde sabes que nadie te buscará es todo lo que quieres pues en los días anteriores has atendido más llamadas de las que podías, has comido prácticamente con todos los peces gordos de Broadway y los correos electrónicos de los diarios no dejan de llegar pidiendo una cita contigo y con tu dupla dorada como todo mundo llama a Blaine y a Sebastian ahora.

Definitivamente, aunque aún hay mil cosas que arreglar antes del estreno, todo marcha bien, demasiado bien quizá y eso es lo único que te ha hecho sonreír en los últimos días. Por fin has dejado de ser un paria de los escenarios de Nueva York, parece que en medio de la bruma de ese éxito que nadie esperaba, un éxito que muchos en realidad deseaban que no volvieras a conocer, todos están dispuestos a olvidar el pasado, pero ¿tú lo estás también?

No, te encuentras pensando mientras levantas la mirada al cielo oscuro, cubierto de espesos nubarrones que sigue dejando caer pequeños copos blancos entre tu cabello, tú nunca podrás dejar en paz el pasado, aunque quisieras, el tormento que has creado para ti dentro de tu alma, ese infierno nacido de tu arrogancia y también de tu soledad, te acompañará por siempre porque es tan parte de ti como esa brillante habilidad que tienes al dirigir. Suspiras mientras el rumor de la música de la fiesta llega hasta a ti y no puedes evitar pensar en él, en Blaine Anderson.

Imaginas que seguramente estará pasando esa noche a lado de su familia. Lo visualizas rodeado de sonrisas, de regalos, de luces de colores y del siempre fiel y enamorado abrazo de Sebastian Smythe. Casi lo vez sonriendo con sus rizos oscuros debajo de una boina roja, usando un suéter con un enorme reno adornándolo, sus ojos color avellana compitiendo con el brillo de las luces de la sala. Lo ves feliz y de algún modo, en vez de dañarte, esa imagen te hace sonreír.

Te preguntas qué hubiera pasado si fueras tú el que estuviera con él ese día en Italia y no Sebastian. Cierras los ojos y el calor de la imagen te envuelve, estás ahí. Blaine pasa un brazo sobre tus hombros y sus ojos centellean con dicha pura al contemplarte. Casi puedes sentir su perfume rodeándote, puedes oírlo cantando villancicos y luego, comiendo galletas de chocolate que Hailey preparó. Ves a su padre con esa sonrisa juvenil en sus labios, uniendo su voz a los villancicos de Blaine y luego, ves a una mujer de largos rizos rubios mirándote con cariño, diciéndote que mantengas la esperanza, que esa imagen que es sólo fantasía ahora será real algún día y luego… los labios de Blaine se posan en los tuyos sorprendiéndote, haciéndote feliz sólo con ese contacto, que dulce, que felicidad que…

El viento frio de la noche sopla y se cuela por debajo de tu abrigo trayéndote al mundo real de vuelta. No puedes evitar que tus mejillas se tornen del color de las rosas al darte cuenta de los pensamientos por los que te dejaste llevar muy lejos, muy alto, a un mundo que no te pertenece, un mundo al que renunciaste al fin y al cabo. La soledad del lugar aquel vuelve a abrazarte y las notas de una triste canción llegan desde el gran salón envolviéndote también.

Hace mucho tiempo que tus labios no han cantado nada, hace mucho que tu garganta no se ha estremecido con las notas de una canción por simple miedo pero ahora parece tan necesario el cantar aquello, todo nace de forma tan natural que cuando te sorprendes cantando con una voz un tanto ronca como la de un piano que ha pasado mucho tiempo sin ser afinado ni tocado, no dejas de hacerlo, simplemente dejas que las palabras fluyan, que tus sentimientos se mezclen con esa melodía porque aunque él no te escuche, quieres decirle tantas cosas que si no cantas, algo dentro de ti morirá, estallará. Por eso dejas que tus labios sigan emitiendo esas palabras, por fin, después de tantos años de silencio, has vuelto a cantar:

_This is my winter song to you, the storm is coming soon, it rolls in from the sea._

_My voice, a beacon in the night, my words will be your light to carry you to me._

_Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love..._

_They say that things just cannot grow beneath the winter snow, or so I have been told._

_They say we're very far, just like a distant star I simply cannot hold._

_Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?_

_This is my winter song, December never felt so wrong_

_'cause you're not where you belong: inside my arms._

_I still believe in summer days, the seasons always change and life will find a way._

_I'll be your harvester of light and send it out tonight so we can start again._

_Is love alive? Is love alive? Is love alive?_

_This is my winter song, December never felt so wrong_

_'cause you're not where you belong: inside my arms._

_This is my winter song to you, the storm is coming soon, it rolls in from the sea._

_My voice, a beacon in the night, my love will be your light to carry you to me._

_Is love alive? Is love alive? __Is love alive? Is..._

Tu voz, que a medida que avanzaba la canción recobró la firmeza y la belleza por la que antaño había sido conocida y apreciada, se pierde bajo la nieve que cubre a la tierra. Una sonrisa tranquila curva tus labios mientras tus ojos siguen contemplando con anhelo ese paraíso helado. De verdad sientes todo eso por Blaine pero… aunque puedas cantarlo, sabes que toda esa historia ha de resignarse en algún rincón de tu corazón. Un suspiro escapa de tu pecho pero por primera vez en días de verdad no duele. Supones que es eso lo que pasa cuando empiezas a aceptar dentro de ti lo inevitable e inamovible de ciertas situaciones. Así está bien, aunque lo extrañes, de algún modo todo es como tiene que ser.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- dice la alegre voz de Aiden Miller haciendo que voltees a mirarlo con los ojos llenos de disculpa- vas a congelarte y ni siquiera lo notarás.

-No me gustan las fiestas navideñas, supongo- dices tú caminando lentamente hacia él- en realidad creo que no me gusta ninguna fiesta.

-Kurt…- dice Aiden con un suspiro- aunque no te gusten las fiestas, no tienes por qué estar solo, es navidad y Sophie ha estado buscándote como loca desde hace dos horas.

-Aiden- dices tú con un poco de vergüenza- ¿no lo extrañas? ¿No te preguntas qué es lo que está haciendo, si él te extraña a ti?

-Sebastian está en el lugar donde tiene que estar- dice Aiden no sin cierta tristeza- y tú y yo también, así que deja de intentar morir de hipotermia y ven conmigo. Hablo en serio, la Navidad no se hizo para estar solos.

Aiden toma tu mano y sin darte la oportunidad de discutirlo, te guía hacia el salón de la fiesta donde en unos minutos más se llevará a cabo el tradicional intercambio de regalos al lado del enorme árbol navideño que Sophie Miller decora de forma magnífica cada año. Te dejas guiar por el muchacho de los ojos grises que no agrega nada más a lo ya dicho y tú te das el permiso de sonreír sin ninguna preocupación al menos por ese momento, al menos por esa noche. La nieve sigue cayendo afuera y la tierra parece conmovida por la canción que te ha escuchado cantar. El mundo parece un lugar mágico y en calma esa noche y por primera vez en mucho tiempo tu alma está tranquila también…

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Arms- Christina Perri**

**Winter song- Ingrid Michaelson/ Sara Bareilles**

**NdA: Les juro por Darren Criss y Sigmund Freud que a partir del siguiente capítulo tendremos Klaine por montones¡ ;D**


	8. The heart never lies

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 8. The heart never lies.**

"_**Se sabe que el duelo agudo que causa una pérdida semejante hallará un final, pero que uno permanecerá inconsolable, sin hallar jamás sustituto. Todo lo que tome ese lugar, aún ocupándolo enteramente seguirá siendo siempre algo distinto. Y a decir verdad, está bien así. Es el único medio que tenemos de perpetuar un amor al que no queremos renunciar." Sigmund Freud.**_

La gente siempre te dijo que son las pequeñas cosas de la vida las que valen la pena aún cuando no siempre puedes verlas. A veces cuando en la tarde caminabas en soledad por los viñedos dejando que el aire cálido acariciara tus rizos oscuros y la música del crepúsculo se colara en tu pecho, llegabas a creerlo en serio. Porque no había nada mejor que esa soledad en la que nada salvo la alegría de estar vivo y ver la luz del sol colándose entre las hojas importaba.

Era ese el tipo de cosas pequeñas que te hacían sonreír en medio de una espera que parecía no terminarse nunca. Y no sabes ahora si esa espera se ha terminado ya, pero cuando sientes su mano en la tuya, cuando por vez primera sus ojos se unen a los tuyos en la contemplación de esas pequeñas cosas te das cuenta de que ya no estás solo y eso hace que pienses que quizá las cosas pequeñas, ahora son grandes cosas por el simple hecho de que puedes compartirlas con alguien más, con él, con Sebastian Smythe.

Mientras caminas a su lado sin decir nada, porque a veces las más grandes declaraciones de amor las hace el silencio, piensas en el sueño que te ha estado acompañando estas últimas semanas que has pasado lejos de Nueva York. Por algún extraño motivo que tu mente no entiende pero que tu corazón descifraría en dos segundos si lo dejaras hacerlo, has soñado con el azul de sus ojos cada día que han estado lejos y aunque despertar con la luz de esa mirada que parece confundirse con la realidad en el último segundo del sueño te hace sentir agitación en las mañanas, no le has dado mayor importancia, mucho menos en ese instante de infinita paz.

Pero tu alma, esa a la que a veces es mejor no escuchar, se pregunta una y mil veces cómo sería andar ese mismo camino y apreciar las mismas pequeñas cosas sosteniendo en tu mano la suavidad de otra, cómo sería mirar el resplandor de esa tarde, la última de las vacaciones de invierno, a través de ese azul pálido y triste que a pesar de todo sabes que nunca podrás olvidar.

Todos dicen que la frase esa que reza que uno no puede olvidar nunca a su primer amor, es sólo un chisme de abuelas pero, algo dentro de ti dice que es la verdad. Porque vamos, lo amaste sin dejar de hacerlo por más de diecisiete años, y haberlo hecho de algún modo dejó marcas en ti. Tú crees que has sustituido ese azul mirar para siempre y sin embargo se niega a dejarte libre aunque sueños sean.

Suspiras haciendo que él sonría, cree que lo haces por la felicidad congelada de ese momento, de ese silencio. Tal vez es así, sí, es por él. Por él y por todos esos momentos que bajo el nublado cielo italiano has vivido. Quizá valdría la pena recordar ese periodo vacacional como uno de los más tranquilos y bellos de tu vida. Al parecer, las cosas con tu madre han vuelto a la normalidad también. Aunque se mantiene a cierta distancia de Sebastian, existe entre ellos ahora una cordialidad que antes te hubiera parecido imposible, incluso, cantaron juntos un villancico en navidad haciéndote sonreír desmesuradamente.

Sin embargo, a veces no podías evitar poner atención en la forma atenta en la que te miraba a ti tu madre. Los ojos de Isabella siempre dicen algo más de lo que querrían decir y eso que siempre fue una ventaja en la enfermedad, porque la expresión de sus ojos te hacía sentir cerca de ella, ahora te parece un insistente recordatorio. Sabes que ella ha aceptado tu decisión porque tú crees ser feliz, pero sus ojos dicen que esperarán siempre por otra cosa. La mirada de tu madre encierra una esperanza que precisamente por estar a punto de morir, se hace más fuerte y más brillante al encontrarse con el espejo avellana de tus ojos.

De algún modo, encontrarte con su mirada te causa miedo. Porque enfrentarla, es volver a dejar que las mismas preguntas te atormenten cada noche. Soportar el brillo de esa esperanza es volver a sentirte culpable, a sentirte un cobarde. Si bien la habías extrañado todo este tiempo, no has pasado tanto tiempo con ella como habías querido porque no sabes ahora si podrás soportarlo. Por eso agradeces infinitamente que Hailey haya tenido un programa tan completo de actividades para llenar de cosas por hacer en tus días en Italia.

Desde los paseos por los viñedos, los días de campo, hasta la presentación de Sebastian en el teatro en el que solías trabajar- donde por cierto, el señor Smythe dejó sin aliento a más de una de tus antiguas compañeras- las vacaciones han pasado como la seda. Nada de contratiempos, ninguna alteración que te robe el sueño, salvo Sebastian, ese muchacho y sus ojos verdes llenos de dicha, es lo único que puede alejar de ti a Morfeo y al pensar en ello vuelves a sonreír. No vale la pena preocuparse por un sueño, no, porque la realidad de los brazos de Sebastian rodeándote en ese momento, desvanece todo miedo como siempre.

Sebastian se queda quieto un largo rato. No hace más que abrazarte, como si quisiera detener el tiempo, como si quisiera vivir por siempre en esa tarde. Tú dejas que sus brazos te envuelvan, sin prisa, como preguntándole a cada minuto que corre en pos de la eternidad si no puede estirarse indefinidamente porque, ningún minuto que haya delante suyo puede ser más dulce o más feliz que ese. La música de los grillos empieza a escucharse, anunciando la llegada de la noche.

Te separas un poco de él haciendo que de su garganta surja un gruñido involuntario que quiere decir "¿A dónde crees que vas? Tenía planeado abrazarte así toda la vida", pero sólo querías verlo. Quieres que su mirada verde que te mira ahora con el mismo amor de siempre, se quede grabada en tu ser, quieres retenerla en ti de forma total, hacer que llene todo, que te cubra, que te envuelva, quieres que esa mirada sea lo único que pueda caber en tu corazón porque si lo hace, no habrá nada que pueda sacarla de ti. Él no entiende por qué lo miras a los ojos de ese modo, pero es algo bello. Él siente que tratas de hacerlo tuyo y sonríe al pensar que hiciste eso sin siquiera mirarlo, se enamoró de ti a los cinco segundos de haber puesto en marcha el primer video de tus actuaciones.

Cuando crees que has logrado tu cometido, vuelves a él y lo besas como sellando una promesa con sus labios y contigo mismo: a partir de ahora no existirá nadie que no sea él dentro de ti. Desde ese momento, la única mirada que quieres que sea dueña de ti, dueña de tu realidad y de tus sueños es la suya.

-No quiero irme- te escuchas diciéndole, haciendo que él ría sin poder evitarlo.

-Pensaba decirte lo mismo- dice él suspirando, sin soltarte- ¿qué te parece si nos olvidamos del glamour de los escenarios y vivimos aquí para siempre? Claro, no sé nada de vinos, pero podemos contratar a alguien competente para que los lleve por nosotros mientras ocupamos nuestro tiempo en… cosas más entretenidas.

-¿De verdad te quedarías aquí?- dices tú sin creerlo del todo- ¿sabes cuantos suicidios provocarías en Nueva York, por no hablar de la ruina de cierta obra que protagonizas?

-¿Y qué?- dice él con total sinceridad- la verdad es que los chicos en Nueva York podrán sobrevivir y en todo caso, dudo que los reporteros vengan a buscarme hasta acá sólo para joderme la existencia y encima de todo… lo que importa es tenerte a ti. Si te tengo a ti, Broadway puede pudrirse en el infierno con sus obras completas.

-No hablas en serio- dices tú, abrazándolo de todos modos y sintiendo en tu corazón una alegría rebosante- ser un actor reconocido es tu más grande sueño y ahora que lo vives no dejes que nada, ni siquiera yo, te despierte de él ¿has entendido?

Él sonríe al escuchar tus palabras. Sí, Broadway es su vida, mejor dicho, lo era. Al mirar tus ojos él sabe que no quiere vivir más sueño que el que pueda soñar contigo. No bromeaba al decirte que por ti renunciaría a todo, pero sabe, que tú nunca le permitirías que lo hiciera.

-¿De dónde saliste, eh?- dice el rubio revolviendo la espesura de tus cabellos oscuros- te propondré algo: cuando se termine la primera temporada de presentaciones de la obra de Kurt, tú y yo dejaremos los papeles principales vacantes y regresaremos aquí y esta vez, será para toda la vida ¿vale?

-Vale- dices tú sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo- espero que no olvides este trato el día después del estreno cuando todos digan que eres el mejor actor del universo entero.

-Blaine- dice él tomando tu mano y comenzando a caminar hacia tu casa, donde Hailey los espera con una deliciosa cena de despedida- nadie va a darme ese título después de verte actuar a ti y no quiero que lo discutas: eres mil veces mejor artista que yo, así que cierra la boca y deja que te bese hasta que entiendas que las promesas de Sebastian Smythe, y más si son hechas para ti, no se olvidan jamás hasta que estén cumplidas.

-¿A cuántos más les has dicho esto?- dices tú tomándole un poco el pelo- dicen las malas lenguas que antes solías decirle a los modelos de Armani las mimas cosas y que ellos, pobres ingenuos, te creían en seguida. Eso no es un buen antecedente…

-Ninguno de ellos eras tú- dice Sebastian seriamente- así que dejar de sonar como revista de chismes.

-Sólo soy previsor- dices tú con una sonrisa juguetona- sólo no quiero que…

"No quiero pasar por lo mismo otra vez. No quiero que mi corazón se rompa esperando una promesa que no va a cumplirse. No quiero amarte y ver como mi amor muere sin que yo pueda hacer algo. No quiero que me lastimes, no quiero…"

No lo dices. Ni siquiera tenías planeado pensarlo y las palabras han llegado a tu mente casi de forma maliciosa. Todos esos no quiero se suceden uno a uno dejándote frio, serio, ausente. Él se da cuenta y vuelve a tomarte entre sus brazos.

-Yo no soy él- dice casi en un susurro- y te juro que jamás voy a hacerte daño, nunca se me ocurriría siquiera dejarte ir. Ya no va a doler Blaine, esto es real ¿entiendes?

Tú asientes, no sin sentir que tu rostro se cubre de vergüenza de pronto. Es injusto para él y también para ti que sigas anclado aún en ciertos aspectos al pasado. Vuelven a comenzar la marcha en silencio y al llegar a casa, la sonrisa alegre de tu hermana y la risa franca de tu padre, borran de tu corazón cada una de esas preguntas que el viento trajo y estás seguro de que nada malo puede pasar ya.

La cena transcurre en calma, alegrada por las risas de la familia y la sonrisa ausente de tu madre que, aunque no dice nada, ahora no te mira de esa forma profunda que te inquieta y te incomoda. Los ojos color avellana de Isabella, están llenos de paz esta noche y paz es precisamente lo que todos sienten al estar ahí, reunidos bajo el techo del que fue tu hogar por muchos años. El vuelo de regreso a América está programado para la media noche puesto que es urgente que estén allá lo más pronto posible, razón por la cual no pudieron tomar un vuelo a la mañana siguiente. Después de una última copa de vino y de un último largo abrazo a tu madre quien besa tu mejilla con todo el amor que sólo una madre puede dar, se despiden de tu familia.

Hailey y Sebastian bromean acerca del mejor menú para el banquete de bodas que prepará para la primavera siguiente, cuando tú y Sebastian terminen con la primera temporada de representaciones. Tu padre también te abraza y vuelve a decirte que está orgulloso de ti, que más que todo el éxito que has alcanzado y que seguramente duplicarás, es verte feliz lo que hace que él piense que todo ha valido la pena.

Evan bromea contigo y dice que seas responsable, que no dejes ningún sueño sin cumplir por las distracciones que el amor pueda poner en tu camino. Tú solo sonríes y vuelves a pedirle que cuide mucho a Isabella. Él asiente a su vez y aunque el taxi que te llevará al aeropuerto no ha llegado todavía, tu padre siente que ya te extraña, pero, siempre es difícil estar lejos de ti, no sólo para él.

Cinco minutos después, Sebastian y tú se encuentran ya en el vehículo rumbo al aeropuerto y tu familia los mira alejarse sin dejar de agitar la mano en el viento hasta que el auto desaparece en la lejanía y los tres exhalan un suspiro de anhelo sin fin.

-Lo odio- dice tu hermana con una sonrisa feliz- es injusto que Blaine tenga tanta facilidad para hacerse extrañar.

-Lo sé- dice Evan mirando aún el lugar por el que el taxi desapareció- tu hermano desarrolló con admirable fuerza ese talento.

-Volverá en verano- dice Hailey tratando de que esas palabras acorten el tiempo- volverá y cuando vuelva…

-Estará aquí con la persona correcta- dice Isabella con la mirada puesta en el cielo estrellado y brillante que le da un aura luminosa a su rostro.- eso pasará cuando tu hermano vuelva.

Tu hermana y tu padre miran a la hermosa mujer que sonríe a la oscuridad del cielo y aunque intercambian una mirada cómplice, no dicen nada. Y es que el silencio es la mejor respuesta ante un misterio y de todos cuantos tu familia ha presenciado, las cosas que dice tu madre, son el misterio más grande del universo sin lugar a dudas.

* * *

Las luces del pequeño café en el que tú y Aiden charlan animadamente le dan a tu mirada un brillo que antes no tenía. Después de la cena de navidad, las cosas han empezado a mejorar considerablemente, pues, la miseria en la que parecías vivir se aleja de ti, sí, con lentitud, pero es más que cierto que ya no es lo mismo. Si bien, aún te sientes culpable y triste sin poder evitarlo, el tener a un amigo como Aiden, un amigo de risa fácil y palabras llenas de sabiduría y un tono reconfortante, hacen que la soledad remita un poco.

Y sabes perfectamente por qué Aiden y tú se llevan de maravilla justo ahora, la razón es sencilla: no hay cosa más fuerte que pueda unir a dos personas que el saber que las dos viven de alguna forma el mismo dolor. Tú sabes que debajo de las bromas de Aiden, debajo de su sonrisa tranquila que nadie puede hacer desaparecer, late un corazón herido como el tuyo. Un corazón que sin embargo y en contra de toda posibilidad, seguirá siempre pronunciando el nombre de aquel que sin pertenecerle, será su dueño siempre. Tú entiendes de eso, sabes lo que es anhelar lo inalcanzable, sabes lo que es perder una y otra vez la única cosa que quieres en el universo.

No te gusta que Aiden sufra, pero agradeces que pueda estar a tu lado en ese momento. Incluso Sophie Miller parece haberse dado cuenta de que en estos momento su hermano es un mejor amigo para ti de lo que ella podría ser, y deja que sea Aiden el que no te deje solo, porque de verdad le importas. Y así está bien, piensas, mientras los ojos grises de Aiden brillan bajo las luces del pequeño salón mientras habla de la expectación que la obra tiene en todo el medio, es una suerte y una dicha estar al lado de alguien como Aiden.

El joven Miller sigue hablando mientras tú lo observas detenidamente, preguntándote por qué Sebastian Smythe nunca pudo amarlo de la misma forma en la que él lo ama. Sin duda alguna, Aiden es el mejor bailarín de Nueva York, sabes que si quisiera, podría protagonizar cualquier obra de forma optima. Lo miras, y más que un chico guapo ves en él a un ser bello de verdad. Un ser que a pesar de ser lastimado, nunca dejaría de lado a la persona que ama. Ves en Aiden la confirmación de que él amor lo soporta y lo perdona todo. Ves en el joven Miller todo eso que tú no pudiste ser y vuelves a sentir rabia contra ti. Porque si hubieras sido la mitad de fuerte de lo que él es, nunca habrías alejado a Blaine y quien estuviera volviendo con él de Italia serías tú…

Suspiras mientras dejas que Aiden continúe hablando acerca de programar funciones extra en cada día para darle abasto a la demanda que tendrá la obra que diriges, y bebes un sorbo más de café. Cuando levanta la vista de la taza y te encuentras con los ojos de Aiden una vez más no puedes evitar que una risa sincera brote de tu pecho ante la locura que acaba de llegar a tu mente.

-¿Qué sucede?- dice el joven Miller con una mezcla de curiosidad y recelo en la voz.

-Nada- dices tú tratando de dejar de sonreír sin lograrlo- sólo… pensaba.

-¿En qué?- dice Aiden levantando una ceja en señal de interrogación.

-En lo gracioso que sería todo si…- dices tú volviendo a reír alegremente.

-Kurt…- dice él observándote con atención- ¿estás seguro que estás bebiendo café solamente?

-Sí, sí… es que… ¿tú crees que las cosas pasan por algo?

-Sin duda alguna, ¿por qué?

-Pues… pensaba que, bueno… ya que Sebastian y Blaine están juntos, no crees que… - rompes a reír nuevamente.

-Kurt…

-¿No crees que tendríamos que estar juntos tú y yo también?- dices entre risas- es decir, es lo lógico ¿no? Eso siempre pasa en todas las novelas de amor. Intentaremos amarnos y llegaremos a viejos juntos, cado uno de nosotros pronunciando siempre otro nombre, hasta que la demencia senil nos haga olvidarlo y… Ya sé que no es gracioso, deja de mirarme así.

-No, no es gracioso- dice Aiden y te arrepientes en seguida de haber hecho aquel comentario.

-Lo siento- dices recuperando la seriedad en un solo segundo- es sólo que… perdóname Aiden, de verdad no lo decía en serio. Sólo quería reírme un poco de todo esto. Ellos vuelven mañana y…

-Lo sé, perdóname tú a mi- dice el joven Miller- pero no podría hacer eso ¿sabes? Bueno, no contigo. No voy a negarte que he tenido romances con otras personas, muchas más de las que puedas imaginarte pero… no sé qué pasa, nunca puedo dejar de pensar en él, por más que lo intente y… sólo soy un torpe romántico sin remedio, sólo eso.

-Súmame a la lista… dices tú devolviendo a los labios de Aiden la sonrisa- ¿cómo vamos a sobrevivir mañana?

-Como siempre lo he hecho- dice Aiden con la mirada lejana de pronto- sonriéndole cuando llegue a mí, escuchando la historia de sus maravillosas vacaciones una y mil veces y bebiendo como loco en las noches, así.

- Tu método no debe de agradarle mucho a tus riñones- dices tú- pero… yo no sé qué haré.

-No hagas nada- dice Aiden sonriéndote comprensivamente- sólo sé tú, el director de la obra y nada más. Se lo que dijiste que serías.

-Ya no sé si quiero serlo…- dices tú en voz muy baja- es decir, cuando se lo dije hace semanas, todo parecía tan claro y ahora… quisiera que no volviera.

-No te mientas, Kurt- dice Aiden suspirando profundamente- sé que sólo hay una cosa peor que ver a la persona que amas con otra persona: no verlo. Yo sé que quieres que vuelva, digas lo que digas, tus ojos no te dejarán mentir jamás.

-Él decía lo mismo- dices tú y los recuerdos nublan tu vista por un segundo sin que puedas detenerlos- es decir… cuando éramos niños. Sé que te parecerá algo sumamente imposible pero, había tardes en las que yo estaba triste y él decía: "tus ojos están tristes, no tienes por qué intentar sonreír, está bien, yo sonreiré por ti hoy…" Y siempre sonreía, Aiden. A pesar de que era él quien tenía más motivos para estar triste, siempre sonreía y decía que mis ojos le hablaban y…

Las palabras se atascan en tu garganta, de verdad no puedes continuar. Hace apenas unos minutos, tú no sabías que dentro de tu pecho se guardaba aún ese recuerdo. Pensabas que todo rastro de Blaine se había borrado de ti y no es cierto. Parece que la distancia hace que la memoria se vuelva el único lugar que el corazón tiene para resguardarse del frio de un adiós. Y por ello lo has recordado.

Esos recuerdos de la infancia que atesoraste y resguardaste del polvo del olvido, siguen ahí, le dan brillo a tu mirada al verlos de nuevo ante ti como si fueran reales y pudieras volver a tocarlos. Blaine está ahí, puedes verlo. Es un pequeño asustado y sin embargo sonríe como si el haber prometido sonreír por ti fuera suficiente para regresarle esa fuerza que tú pensabas que sus labios nunca volverían a tener. Ves sus ojos color avellana reconfortando esa tristeza que pertenece más a un recuerdo que a ti mismo y vuelves a extrañarlo.

Cuando la visión termina, te das cuenta de que los ojos de Aiden parecen tristes y llenos de una extraña comprensión. Y entonces sabes que él sabe lo que ha pasado más que por tu cabeza, por tu alma, y le sonríes. Es una sonrisa triste, pero haber recordado aquellos días no te hace sufrir. Es hasta cierto punto dulce el ver que no has olvidado nada y que si tú quieres, cada noche podrás encender un recuerdo dentro de tu corazón para resguardarte del frío de la ausencia. Y tu sonrisa se hace más grande cuando te das cuenta de que ese Blaine, el Blaine que te amó siendo niño, siempre te pertenecerá a ti, sólo a ti…

-¿Crees que él lo recuerde?- preguntas en voz muy baja- es decir… ¿crees que él…?

-No lo ha olvidado, Kurt- dice Aiden con un suspiro suave y un lento trago al café humeante de su taza- si lo hubiera hecho, Sebastian no estaría tan asustado…

-¿Sigue pensando que yo…?- dices con una sonrisa traviesa- no puedo creer que siga teniendo miedo de los recuerdos, de algo tan tonto como eso.

-Es que no es nada tonto, Kurt- dice Aiden correspondiendo a tu sonrisa- a veces un recuerdo es todo lo que uno necesita para seguir adelante o para anclarse por siempre en el ayer. Lo que tú y Blaine vivieron fue algo más que una amistad que se separó un día. Lo que ustedes dos vivieron echó raíces en sus almas y…

-La casa de lego no se rompió entonces…- dices tú con la mirada ausente- ¿podría volver a construirse?

-¿La casa de Lego?- dice Aiden con aire confundido- ¿te refieres al cachorro? Está cómodamente instalado en el apartamento de Sophie, no entiendo por qué necesitaría una nueva casa.

-No, no es eso- dices tú volviendo del mundo de las posibilidades de pronto- es sólo que…

Es sólo que tu corazón late con fuerza ahora porque se da cuenta de pronto que en medio de la inmensidad de la negrura que parecía rodearlo, se ha abierto un mundo entero de ¿qué pasaría si…? ¿Qué pasaría si todo terminó porque tenías que empezar a construir desde cero, hacer que Blaine ame lo que eres en vez de seguir aferrándote a que siga amando lo que fuiste?

Tus ojos se llenan de luz de pronto, sientes vida corriendo en tus venas, sientes fe, sientes… Sientes ganas de golpear a alguien cuando el mesero deja sobre la mesa un ejemplar de una de las más insignificantes revistas de chismes del medio, pero la foto de dos personas que conoces caminando de la mano fuera de un teatro italiano, capta de inmediato tu atención.

Sin dar lugar a que el chico que llevaba hacia ti la bandeja del desayuno, pueda detenerte, tomas la revista y contemplas la foto sintiendo la rabia creciendo dentro de tu pecho. _"Un amor que ha trascendido los escenarios"_ dice la nota desplegada en letras de colores chillones que dejarían ciego a cualquiera que las viera por más de 30 segundos seguidos.

-¿Qué es esto?- le preguntas al joven y asustado mozo que ve venir una avalancha sobre sí.

-El… la revista que me pidió la señorita que… si gusta puede quedarse el ejemplar señor y… yo…- dice el chico temblando como una hoja.

-Déjala- dices tú sin hacer caso de la mirada de advertencia de Aiden- deja todo y vete rápido, ahora.

El joven asiente y sin pensarlo dos veces, deja ante ti el plato de fruta, el jugo y el cereal y al repetir la operación con Aiden corre como si alejarse de tu mesa fuera la única cosa que lo puede mantener con vida.

-Kurt…- dice Aiden con voz firme- deja eso, no tienes ninguna necesidad de verlo. Es sólo una foto, esa revista apenas puede sostenerse ¿crees que alguno de sus reporteros tiene credibilidad siquiera?

No dices nada. Ignoras a Aiden y con manos trémulas buscas la página de la noticia acerca de las vacaciones de Sebastian y Blaine que han sido como la realización del sueño de cualquier escritor de novelas rosas. Te sientes un poco más tranquilo al notar que efectivamente la nota no parece contener más que frívolas especulaciones y adulaciones baratas hacia los ahora, más celebres actores de Broadway. Estás a punto de cerrar la revista y reprenderte mentalmente por atreverte siquiera a haberla abierto, pero el párrafo final hace que toda la sangre de tu cuerpo arda en sólo unos cuantos segundos:

"_Estamos seguros que el romance entre Anderson y Smythe le viene como anillo al dedo a la obra que protagonizan, pues, algunos de nuestros informantes que han tenido la primicia de verla, han dicho que sin duda alguna se trata no sólo de un amor épico en la vida real, sino que estos dos tortolos pueden hacerte sentir tristeza, alegría y dicha en una sola escena. Esperemos que esto será verdad, puesto que una de las críticas más fuertes que se la ha hecho a Blaine Anderson es que a veces es incapaz de hacer sentir al público la realidad del amor que su personaje siente por el de Smythe. Quizá, el ser consciente de que es su novio el que comparte créditos con él en la obra, lo distrae un poco del titánico trabajo que un actor necesita realizar sobre el escenario para hacerle sentir a quienes lo ven una emoción genuina."_

Te quedas helado por un largo rato. Lees y vuelves a leer esas palabras y no puedes evitar sentirte enojado con todo el mundo y la alegría de haber descubierto una posibilidad cuando ya no la había, se borra de un plumazo. No. Puedes aceptar que ese romance entre Blaine y Sebastian destruya tu corazón, aceptas incluso que ese romance sea tu verdugo cada noche en tus pesadillas, pero no, de ningún modo eso puede arruinar tu obra.

Dejas la revista sobre la mesa, al lado del desayuno intacto y miras a Aiden tomar la publicación y leer la nota con una sonrisa picara en los labios. Él sabe que esa nota es más una broma que la afirmación de un hecho comprobable, pero por lo visto tú no lo has entendido así. Sientes esa nota casi como una traición. Intentas convencerte que es por tu trabajo pero sabes que no es así. El haber leído esa referencia a la vida romántica de Blaine es una ofensa a tu esperanza, a tu recién descubierta paz. Esa nota parece traer a ti de nuevo ese coraje irónico de ser precisamente eso que querías ser en la vida de Blaine: nadie.

-Me voy al teatro- dices haciendo caso omiso de la mirada llena de significado que te regala Aiden- y no me mires así, puedes creer que es estúpido, pero si tenemos que resolver eso con Blaine, lo haremos. Haremos que se comporte como un actor profesional en lugar de ser un patético adolescente enamorado que no puede…

- Que no puede ¿qué?, Kurt- dice Aiden tranquilamente- porque sabes que te engañas, Blaine no hace sentir amor, claro que no, él mismo es ese amor y si esperas que todos sientan lo mismo al verlo actuar, te equivocas atrozmente ¿Cómo se te ocurre que puedas controlar lo que el público puede sentir?

-¡Claro que puedo!- dices tú tercamente- y si quieren sentir que Blaine ama, así lo harán.

-Eso es lo que quieres sentir tú- dice Aiden y esa afirmación parece detenerte en seco- y déjame decirte, que no vas a lograrlo. Al menos no de esta forma.

-Pues entonces no veo como- dices tú con la mirada centelleando de una peligrosa voluntad que te llevará a actuar tontamente- no tengo por qué pedirte autorización para hacer lo que me venga en gana ¿sabes? Todo este tiempo he tolerado que tu padre dicte cómo debía de estar construida esta historia, pero en esto, no te permito que te metas ¿entiendes? Blaine hará sentir amor a todos, a todos y si no logra convencerme a mí, será mejor que se busque otro trabajo.

Das la media vuelta y dejas al muchacho de los ojos grises totalmente confundido ¿qué te ha pasado? Es increíble lo voluble que es tu corazón si se ha vuelto a oscurecerse de pronto por las palabras estúpidas de un periodista de quinta categoría. Tú sientes sus ojos clavados en ti aún después de salir del pequeño café en el que te habías sentido tan tranquilo y te encuentras caminando como energúmeno hacia el teatro. Ahora ya no importa que llegue acompañado de Sebastian, quieres verlo, quieres demostrarle que su estúpido romance no va a destruir ese éxito que tantas penurias te ha costado.

* * *

Su mirada es peligrosa, desafiante. Puedes sentirla clavada en tu piel y sabes que ese día no augura nada bueno si él está mirándote de ese modo. Tienes un poco de miedo y sin embargo sostienes firmemente el poder mortífero de sus pupilas azules en las tuyas. No tienes la menor idea de qué has hecho ahora para tenerlo en ese estado pero francamente no estás seguro de querer averiguar qué demonios le pasó ahora. Él te mira y lo hace casi odiándote. Y puedes decir que es sólo "casi" porque detrás de ese coraje hay una tristeza infinita que te hace querer acercarte, aún si eso significa terminar muerto a sus pies.

Sebastian y tú han llegado al teatro hace apenas unos minutos. Venían riendo juntos, caminando de la mano como ya es una costumbre y fue en ese momento cuando sus ojos no dejaron de acosarte de ese modo. No sabes qué es lo que él quiere porque aunque se ha pasado los últimos quince minutos hablando de lo bien que van las cosas con la obra, de la expectación que causa y del lleno absoluto conseguido para la primera presentación, sabes que algo no está tan bien como él dice que lo está. Y de algún modo sabes que ese algo eres tú. Tú no estarás bien, siempre estarás molestándolo a pesar de que no quieras hacerlo.

Sin embargo, ahora no puedes entender ese desprecio que se asoma en su mirada. Ni siquiera en los primeros días de tu relación con Sebastian recuerdas haber sentido la llama de esa mirada con tal intensidad en tu piel. Y sus palabras siguen sin darte pista de nada. Dejas de contemplar unos segundos la mirada de Kurt y buscas la de Aiden quien al darse cuenta de que lo miras de forma interrogativa, levanta los hombros en señal de no saber nada acerca de la situación, pero algo en sus ojos dice de hecho que sabe más de lo que aparenta.

Tú suspiras y sin darte cuenta de ello te acercas un poco más a Sebastian quien de forma natural pasa un brazo por encima de tus hombros y haciendo caso omiso del interminable discurso del señor director, besa lentamente tus labios, haciéndote olvidar por un momento ese odio que te prosigue y que, cuando Sebastian se separa de ti, se vuelve un poco más intenso aunque no creías que pudiera ser posible.

-Y hoy… hoy nos enfocaremos en el solo de Blaine antes del segundo acto- dice Kurt sin poder evitar que su voz tiemble de pura rabia- creo que es el que más problemas les ha causado a los dos, por la intensidad con la que debe ser representado. Es el adiós de Anthony a Elliot, ellos piensan que después ya no habrá más. Quiero que me hagan sentir algo real, eso es todo.

-No entiendo- dice Sebastian bostezando sin vergüenza alguna- ¿a qué te refieres con hacerte sentir algo "real"?

-Digo- dice el joven director- que quiero que dejen el alma en esa escena, quiero que los que los escuchan sientan el dolor de la separación, el amor intenso de ese último momento, de esa última canción. Quiero que ustedes dejen de ser ustedes y le entreguen al público algo genuino, algo incomparable, quiero que hagan nacer amor en el corazón de quienes los escuchan.

-Pero eso ya sucede- dice Sophie Miller con calma y un murmullo de aprobación recorre el escenario lleno de bailarines y actores secundarios que asienten e intercambian una mirada de consenso.

-No, no lo hace- dice Kurt neciamente- cuando yo pueda sentir que Blaine me ama… es decir, cuando pueda estar seguro de que Blaine… sólo hagan lo que les digo ¿has entendido, Anderson?

No. Claro que no lo entiendes pero harás lo que mejor sabes hacer: actuar. No sabes qué es exactamente lo que Kurt quiere, nunca lo has sabido, pero supones que lo descubrirás sobre la marcha como siempre ha pasado. Por eso asientes con seguridad sin despegar de sus ojos tu mirada.

Los chicos de la compañía se hacen a un lado y les dejan espacio para poder realizar una de las escenas más emotivas de todo el musical. Porque decirle adiós alguien al que no quieres decírselo es el peor dolor que alguien pueda experimentar sobre la tierra, y tú, sabes cómo es eso. Sabes cómo es perder en un minuto lo que parecía una vida entera llena de promesas que ya no se cumplirán. Si Kurt quiere sentir algo real, te asegurarás de que lo sienta así.

Mirando a Sebastian, quien asiente lentamente cuando entiende que tus ojos quieren decirle "hagamos esto de la mejor forma en la que sabemos hacerlo", caminas hacia él y te encuentras sin notarlo siquiera, viviendo la vida de tu personaje, sintiendo exactamente lo que Anthony, tiene que sentir:

_El departamento que tantas veces los ha visto reunirse en la clandestinidad, asustados de la luz del sol que puede descubrir que entre los dos, el deseo inicial ha transmutado de pronto en algo más profundo, en algo más bello y por lo mismo más peligroso, los rodea ahora con una indescifrable soledad que esconde también miedo, el miedo natural que un corazón siente al decir adiós. Tus ojos color avellana miran los suyos. _

_Cuando Elliot está triste, su mirada adquiere una profundidad misteriosa que te hace querer adentrarte en ella, descubrir ese misterio y hacerlo tuyo. Pero sabes que no puede ser así. Sabes qué es lo que pasará si intentas seguir viviendo esa vida que no te pertenece, una vida para la que no has nacido. _

_Amar a Elliot, porque sabes que lo amas aunque te niegues a decirlo, ha sido como la tregua bendita que las manos de un dios misericordioso y despiadado te ha entregado para que puedas discernir la luz de la oscuridad, la pasión del amor verdadero. Él se acerca a ti con esos ojos que preguntan todo y que nunca dan una respuesta certera. Sólo puedes ver en ellos la confirmación de tus sentimientos. Sí, él siente lo mismo que tú y esa es su maldición, nadie puede amarte a ti, las personas como tú no nacieron para amar. Nacieron para satisfacer la pasión de los cuerpos de la gente que lo necesita. Naciste para ser comprado, siempre un objeto, algo que se usa una vez y se olvida al día siguiente. Menos que un objeto, menos que la más insignificante basura echada el viento, eso eres._

_Elliot lee en tus ojos el adiós y no le importa, no le da mayor valor porque él también lo sabe. Ha leído el dolor en tus ojos porque es el mismo dolor que él siente. Por fin se ha dado cuenta de que haga lo que haga, el poder y el dinero que antes lo habían hecho sentirse invencible, ahora no significa nada, no vale. No puede hacerlo porque ni siquiera con ello va a poder seguir manteniéndote a su lado. Y eso duele. Porque los imposibles no existían para el joven Lahan. Y tú eres la confirmación de que sí los hay y que de todos los imposibles existentes eres tú quien más va a dolerle. _

_Las luces de la habitación están bajas. Afuera, el ajetreo de la ciudad parece apartarlos a Elliot y a ti de la realidad. Es como si esa tarde, como si ese cielo lleno de colores que va oscureciéndose lentamente, pudiera a fuerza de fe detener el tiempo y regalarles sólo un minuto más, sólo la promesa de que al día siguiente seguirán el uno al lado del otro. Pero no. Los dos saben que no será así._

_Tus ojos se vuelven tristes al darte cuenta de que sólo te queda ese momento, ni siquiera la tarde completa. En cuestión de horas tendrás que estar detrás de la barra donde Elliot te conoció. Dentro de unas horas estarás sonriéndole a quien pague mejor por tu sonrisa. Sólo tienes esos minutos, un momento que robarás al tiempo y que ninguno de los dos olvidará. Ese cuarto que fue testigo de un sinfín de primeras veces, será testigo también de la última. Elliot comienza a caminar hacia ti y aunque te cuesta un trabajo descomunal hacerlo, sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos comienzas a cantar con una voz tan triste, que hasta el mismo aire que te rodea parece conmovido de verdad:_

_Shut the door, turn the light off. I wanna be with you. I wanna feel your love._

_I wanna lay beside you, I cannot hide this even though I try._

_Heart beats harder, time escapes me. Trembling hands touch skin, it makes this harder._

_And the tears stream down my face._

_If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time.__You know I´ll be your life, your voice, your reason to be._

_My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time._

_I´ll find the words to say before you leave me today._

Kurt contempla la escena y no puede negar que lo has hecho sentir algo. No puede seguir siendo capaz de sostener que no eres capaz de hacer sentir a quien te escucha, eso que te has propuesto hacer sentir. Al mirarte cantar, al verte abrazar no a Sebastian, sino a Elliot, al verte totalmente comprometido con esa escena, sabe que se equivocó, que fue tonto, que claro que eres más que apto para hacer sentir amor.

Él lo sabe, pero saberlo no lo hace sentirse aliviado. Te mira cantando de ese modo y sólo puede sentirse mil veces peor que antes porque sí, haces sentir que amas a Elliot pero… no a él. Y eso es lo que él quiere, que esa mirada enamorada sea suya de nuevo, quiere tenerte para sí, quiere que sea a él a quien le pidas que no se vaya. Quiere ser el protagonista de tu historia. Lo quiere, lo anhela con cada célula de su cuerpo que tiembla ahora de frustración. Quiere estar cerca de ti pero era cierto cuando decía que ya no sabía cómo. Al menos que…

Sin pararse a pensarlo, porque de haberlo hecho no se habría atrevido a hacerlo nunca, Kurt detiene la música con un solo ademan y se acerca a ustedes dos. Estabas tan concentrado en la escena, que no te das cuenta de que sus ojos azules están frente a ti hasta que le pide a Sebastian que se separe de tu lado. Y al mirar sus ojos sientes de nuevo ese miedo mezclado con una alegría culpable, que sentías al soñar con él. Sus ojos ya no están llenos de odio, ves en ellos ahora convicción, una total certeza de que está haciendo lo correcto aún si tú no tienes idea acerca de lo que se trae entre manos.

-No está mal- te dice con voz segura- pero puedes hacerlo mejor. Canta para mí, soy Elliot ahora. Creo que con Sebastian es fácil que logres tal emoción pero…

-¿Por qué?- te escuchas preguntarle.

Y no es un por qué desafiante, es la pregunta natural que se deslizó a tus labios cuando tu cerebro entendió la implicación de esa petición. La temperatura en el teatro parece haber descendido al menos diez grados. Nadie entiende el comportamiento del director de la obra y Sebastian contempla la escena con absoluto recelo. Sabe que Kurt Hummel está planeando algo y sabe que tú no te negarás a hacer nada de lo que él pida. Eso ha sido así siempre y él no puede, ni podrá evitarlo.

Así que por ese momento, se queda simplemente contemplándolo todo con las pupilas verdes llenas de incredulidad. No puede creer que Kurt haya caído tan bajo, es decir, llegar al extremo de usar su poder como director sólo para estar cerca de ti. El joven Smythe pone los ojos en blanco pero no dice nada. Intercambia una mirada cómplice con Aiden que tampoco puede creer lo que ve. Los chicos de la compañía intercambian cuchicheos pero a Kurt no parece importarle nada salvo que tú hagas lo que dijo que hicieras. Y es que en realidad no puede ver ni escuchar nada más que tus ojos diciendo que sí en silencio, él hace mucho que ha dejado el miedo atrás. No le importa lo que diga la gente porque su corazón dice que hace bien, que eso es lo correcto.

-Porque quiero que lo hagas- dice él después de un rato- quiero que hagas tuyo este papel, quiero que sea quien sea el que esté frente a ti le hagas sentir que lo amas ¿entiendes?

Tú asientes. No sabes cómo lo harás pero supones que Kurt sólo quiere que hagas un buen trabajo, sólo eso. La escena se reanuda en el mismo punto en el que había terminado y el joven de los ojos azules te lleva hacia el lugar donde se supone que estaría la cama de la habitación. Se recuesta junto a ti, tomando tu mano y haciéndote temblar. Quisieras detenerlo, quisieras separarte de él porque sentir su piel en la tuya es como fuego, quema, y a la vez no quieres que deje de hacerlo. Es todo tan confuso, tan contradictorio. Tenerlo tan cerca es más cercano al goce que al placer: porque en el goce está también algo del dolor, algo de la infinita tristeza que es constatar que aquella escena que interpretarás a su lado, es sólo eso una fantasía, un sueño que se ha perdido irremediablemente. Él no quiso amarte y tú, tú amas a otra persona.

Sin dejar de mirarlo, porque sería imposible escapar de esa mirada magnética, no lo sueltas. Finalmente es eso lo que tiene que pasar en esa escena y sin embargo, cuando tu voz se escucha de nuevo en el teatro, hay en ella algo diferente, no es amor lo que transmite, sino miedo, confusión, tristeza. Todo menos el amor que Kurt quería escuchar en ella:

_Close the door, throw the key. Don´t wanna be reminded._

_Don´t wanna be seen. Don´t wanna be without you._

_My judgement is clouded like tonight´s sky._

_Undecided, voice is numb, try to scream out my lungs but makes things harder._

_And the tears stream down my face._

_If we could only have this life for one more day. If we could only turn back time.__You know I´ll be your life, your voice, your reason to be._

_My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time._

_I´ll find the words to say before you leave me today._

_Flashes left in my mind, going back to the time, playing games in the street, kicking balls with my feet._

Dancing on my with my toes, standing close to the edge, there´s a part of my clothes at the end of your bed.

_As I feel myself fall make a joke of it all.__  
__You know I´ll be your life, your voice, your reason to be._

_My love, my heart is breathing for this moment in time._

_I´ll find the words to say before you leave me today._

La música se termina pero esta vez no hay aplausos. El frio que se esconde en la mirada desconcertada de tu director te deja helado a ti también. Sabes que no cumpliste con tu cometido, pero es que tenerlo así de cerca, leyendo en sus ojos una demanda que no podías cumplir inhibió en ti la capacidad de ser Anthony. Sabes que no lo fuiste. Sabes que sólo fuiste un Blaine confundido por el furioso latido de su corazón, sabes que fuiste sólo un muchacho tonto, un niño estúpido que temblaba como hoja al sentir de nuevo en su piel la suavidad de una piel que creyó haber olvidado, una piel que en todo caso, había aceptado jamás volver a sentir.

Y ahora que el silencio los embarga, no puedes evitar pensar que el tacto de Kurt sigue siendo el mismo de siempre: cálido, suave, toda una caricia al alma como siempre lo fue. Es cierto que no cantaste bien, pero no podías hacerlo, no para él. Porque si lo hubieras hecho, las notas de esa canción se hubieran llenado de un sentimiento sin límites que todos hubieran podido detectar y tú no querías eso. Porque sabes que te debes a otra persona. Sabes que cantar amor para alguien que no fuera él hubiera sido la más alta traición de todas y no quieres dañarlo. No lo harás. No lo intentarás siquiera ni aunque Kurt Hummel esté reprimiendo las ganas de matarte pero…

No es así. Kurt sólo siente dentro de sí una vergüenza terrible. Siente que estuvo obligándote a hacer algo que nunca podrías hacer. Pero esa vergüenza pronto es sustituida por un coraje loco y absurdo que le impide darse cuenta de que lo que pide es imposible, de que recuperarte será más duro de lo que creyó. Que ya no basta con darte migajas para volver a su lado. Que si de verdad quiere empezar de nuevo, tendrá que dar a cambio mucho más de lo que antes hubiera estado dispuesto a dar. Él sabe que la única forma de tenerte de vuelta es entregarse a ti con todo el corazón, con todo el pasado y con todo su dolor. Pero no quiere hacerlo. No lo hará. Es más sencillo seguir pretendiendo que puede lograr todo con el poder de su posición. Así es como debe de ser.

Él te suelta lentamente y suspira. No dice nada. Se levanta y tú lo imitas esperando una nueva indicación.

-El ensayo terminó- dice él seriamente- vayan todos a descansar y salgan de aquí lo más rápido que puedan. El señor Anderson se quedará aquí conmigo el tiempo que sea necesario. Lo que acaban de oír es una falta de respeto para todos, para todo el trabajo que se ha hecho. Ustedes no tienen la culpa de nada así que ocupen su tarde en algo mejor que ver cómo uno de sus protagonistas no es capaz de entregarse como debe hacerlo. Nos vemos mañana temprano.

-Yo me quedo- dice Sebastian, y su mirada centellea con algo más que convicción- no me iré si Blaine no se va.

-Tú harás lo que yo diga, Smythe- dice Kurt sin dar muestras de ceder- quédate afuera si quieres, pero te largarás de mi escenario ahora mismo. Tu novio no corre peligro aquí ¿sabes? Supongo que confiarás en él…

-Claro que lo hago- dice el rubio con una mirada fiera- es en ti en quien no confío.

Los dos se miran fijamente, casi con ganas de hacerse pedazos en cualquier momento. Tú los observas y de verdad no puedes creerlo, nunca creíste que fuera posible terminar en esa posición que no te gusta para nada: el premio, sólo algo que está en juego.

-Está bien, Seb- dices adelantando hacia el joven Smythe- la verdad es que esta última interpretación fue una vergüenza, de todos modos tengo que mejorarlo.

-No es lo único que él quiere- dice Sebastian- sé que tú también lo sabes.

-No, no lo sé- dices tú seriamente- pero sí sé que tiene razón, he hecho de una de las mejores escenas de la obra una completa mierda, debo repararlo. Es lo justo. Recuerdo que tú recibiste el mismo trato hace tiempo, y además, tienes que confiar en mí.

Son esas palabras las que hacen que la dureza de la mirada de Sebastian disminuya un poco. Él te mira fijamente y ve en tus ojos la sinceridad de tus palabras pero además de eso, lee en ellos el amor que sientes por él. El joven Smythe sabe que actuará como adolescente celoso, pero no puede evitar besarte profundamente en frente de Kurt. Tú sientes un poco de vergüenza al separarte de él, pero finalmente se va dedicándole al director de la obra una helada mirada que quiere decir "No te atrevas a nada". Kurt sonríe triunfalmente cuando devuelves tus ojos a él y le dices:

-¿Qué tengo que hacer?

Kurt vuelve a pedir al pianista que inicie con la canción desde el principio pero nada cambia. A pesar de que él pensaba que en soledad podrías hacerle sentir que lo querías, que como dijo Aiden tú tampoco habías olvidado aquella vida que compartieron en un pasado que cada vez se ve más lejano, pero no es así.

Por más que lo intentes nunca podrás hacer que Kurt sienta eso que espera sentir, primeramente porque quizá ya no lo sientes y en segunda, porque también estás enojado. Porque no quieres seguir en medio de la situación. Sintiéndote como un idiota al pensar que dos chicos pelean por ti. Estás enojado con todos, con Kurt, con Sebastian, contigo mismo, y al mismo tiempo sientes un inmenso dolor. Porque las cosas que creías claras ya no lo son del todo y porque la voz de tu madre sigue repitiendo dentro de tu cerebro, que ahora sí estás en el lugar correcto, con la persona correcta, para vivir la vida correcta también.

Y eso te hace enojar aún más. Sentir que alguien más dirige tu vida, que caminas por ella atado siempre a otra voluntad no es algo que te guste en realidad. No, por eso no puedes cantarle al amor, no puedes cantarle a él. No aunque antes hubiera resultado tan sencillo, no, porque él ya no es la persona a la que amaste, y tú tampoco eres ya el mismo que lo amó. Algo cambió, el niño se hizo mayor. El amor de ese niño, le pertenece a alguien más ahora y no tiene que elegir, ya lo ha hecho.

-¡No me estás haciendo sentir nada!- dice Kurt con furia- ¿Por qué, por qué te niegas a hacerlo?

-No me niego a nada- dices tú con voz monocorde- hago exactamente lo que me dices que haga.

-No, no lo haces- dice Kurt- canta de nuevo, y esta vez déjalo fluir, ¿es que es tan difícil?

Vuelves a cantar. Vuelves a fallar nuevamente. Kurt siente la desesperación inundándolo, siente una desazón horrible en el pecho ¿por qué? ¿Por qué ya no puedes cantar para él como lo hacías antes, como siempre lo hiciste en sus sueños? ¿Es cierto entonces, es cierto que tú sí lo has olvidado y que ya no podrás amarlo jamás porque tu amor por Sebastian es real? _No, no Blaine, por favor. No le pertenezcas a él, ámame a mí, a mi tal y cual soy ahora, ámame aunque lo correcto sea que me odies como sé que ahora lo haces…_

Silencio. Tu voz vuelve a callarse y sabes que ha sido la misma mierda de todas las veces anteriores. No puedes, simplemente no puedes cantar para él y hacerle sentir algo, ya no. Cuando el silencio se cuela en el corazón de Kurt, la furia estalla, no puede contenerse ni un segundo más.

-¡Sólo hazlo!- grita él- ¡Maldita sea, Blaine! ¡Me amas, amas a Elliot Lahan! ¿Por qué no puedo sentirlo?

-¡Porque nunca escuchas!- dices tú sin poder contener tu rabia tampoco- ¡Es por eso! ¡Tú nunca escuchas nada, nunca eres capaz de detenerte un momento y escuchar lo que el otro tiene que decirte! Siempre se hace lo que tú quieres, te la pasas obligándonos a todos a cumplir tareas incomprensibles y ¿sabes algo? ¡Estoy harto! Y si quieres saber porque no puedes sentir que te amo, o que amo a Elliot o a quien se suponga que tenga que amar para que estés contento es porque nunca escuchaste. James dijo que te amaba y tú simplemente… vamos, si ni siquiera cuando yo te grité que te amaba fuiste capaz de entenderlo, y no me refiero a gritarlo con palabras, ni a escuchar con los oídos sino… ¿Pero qué hago?- dices riéndote de ti mismo- Eso ya no te importa, nunca te ha importado nada. Olvídalo ¿quieres?

Das media vuelta y caminas con rapidez hacia las regaderas. Algo dentro de ti te dice que has dicho las palabras exactas, pero no puedes evitar pensar también que a lo mejor te extralimitaste. Por eso no miras atrás, no eres capaz de ver el gesto de absoluto desconcierto que se ha pintado en la cara de Kurt. Él sabe que has puesto el dedo en la llaga. Él sabe que le has dado la respuesta exacta aunque no haya sido esa la que él quería escuchar. Sí, él lo sabe. Él sabe que nunca escucha, que nunca deja que su corazón oiga por él eso que sus oídos nunca escucharían y sus ojos nunca podrían ver. Pero ahora está seguro de una sola cosa y eso es, que ha llegado el momento de que tú lo escuches a él.

Lo encuentras sentado frente a los casilleros con la mirada baja. No está llorando, pero una mirada llena de tristeza nubla el brillo de sus pupilas color avellana. Él te ve llegar y te duele un poco el notar que se pone automáticamente en una posición defensiva ante tu presencia. Sonríes con cansancio, pero no dices nada. Simplemente te sientas a su lado y agradeces que él no se levante. Ya no hay nadie más en el teatro. Sólo ustedes dos. Como antes, como siempre ha sido. Lo observas con detenimiento y no ves en él esa mirada enojada que tenía antes. Sólo está triste, infinitamente triste. No te gusta verlo así, no te gusta ser por milésima vez, la causa de esa tristeza.

-Tienes razón- dices lentamente, sin buscar que sus ojos se reflejen en los tuyos porque no podrías soportarlo- quizá no pueda sentir nada porque hace mucho tiempo perdí la capacidad de sentir. Quizá no quiero sentir, eso no es tu culpa, no es culpa de nadie.

Sus ojos se posan en los tuyos sin prisa alguna. Blaine no sabe qué es lo que quieres decirle. Simplemente te mira con algo de arrepentimiento en la mirada pero ya no quieres reprocharle nada porque si bien sus palabras fueron como una bofetada para ti, lo cierto es que la necesitabas. De hecho, le agradeces que haya sido él quien te las dijera.

-Eres muy duro contigo mismo- dice él sin asomo de sarcasmo en su voz- yo no debí gritarte así, perdóname…

-Está bien- dices tú sin saber qué más decirle- de verdad está bien.

-¿Qué te sucedió?- dice él de pronto, preguntándolo casi con miedo- ¿qué fue lo que hizo que tuvieras tanto miedo de sentir?

Suspiras antes de contestarle. No sabes por dónde comenzar ¿cuándo fue, Kurt? ¿En qué momento de tu vida empezaste a perderte? ¿Después de lo de Jamie? No. Tú sabes que fue mucho antes.

-A veces…- comienzas a decir con voz temblorosa, sabiendo que estás arriesgándote a hablar de aquello que ni con tu propio silencio habías hablado- a veces resulta que la vida se pone… horrible, y cuando lo hace, no puedes evitar volverte horrible tú también y entonces todo se desmorona y lo único que puedes hacer es alejarlos a todos porque si te acercas a alguien corres el riesgo de que él se vuelva horrible también y… ¿soy horrible, Blaine?

Él te mira de una forma especial, no es lástima, más bien es reconocimiento. Ha visto en ti por vez primera un asomo del autentico Kurt. Del Kurt que tiene miedo y lo dice, aquel Kurt que sufre y llora. Blaine está viendo en ti a ese Kurt que no tiene miedo ya de ser humano.

-No lo eres- dice el chico con una sonrisa tibia llena de honestidad- creo que simplemente has vivido mucho tiempo con el corazón roto, lleno de dudas. Pero sé que esa persona hermosa que yo recuerdo sigue dentro de ti. Quizá no ya como yo te conocí, sino otro tipo de belleza ¿sabes? Esa belleza que uno no sabe que lleva dentro y que, cuando es descubierta, es más valiosa porque como todo lo que vale la pena en la vida, sobrevivió a pesar de todo lo que intentó destruirla. Sé que es así contigo.

Lo miras con la incredulidad desbordándose de tus ojos. Es extraño piensas, que hayas pasado toda la tarde intentando que él te hiciera sentir amor y que ahora, en menos de cinco minutos, él te haya hecho sentir exactamente lo que querías sentir con sus palabras. Esas palabras que te ha dicho mirándote a los ojos son de una frescura infinita que de un golpe ha detenido el infierno de dudas dentro de ti.

Él recuerda, claro que lo hace. En su breve discurso ha mencionado ese pasado que compartieron, sabes que él tampoco puede dejarlo ir. Y al reflejarte en sus ojos de nuevo, sientes que así como el pequeño Blaine te pertenecerá siempre, lo que fuiste en aquel entonces le pertenecerá por completo a él también. Eres suyo, piensas, mientras el silencio que los envuelve parece unirlos nuevamente, irremediablemente. Eres suyo, la verdad, es que siempre lo fuiste.

-¿Cómo lo haces?- le preguntas, sintiendo un nudo en la garganta al haber descubierto tantas cosas en tan poco tiempo- ¿Cómo pudiste hacer que tu vida no fuera horrible, que el invierno no acabara contigo? ¿Cómo puedes ser tan fuerte, Blaine?

-No lo sé- responde él dirigiendo su mirada al piso- no soy tan fuerte como crees que soy, no soy un súper héroe ni uno de esos optimistas imbéciles que se la pasan diciéndole a todo mundo que todo es posible si de verdad se quiere… no sé cómo lo logré, sólo sé que tenía que seguir siendo yo a pesar de todo porque eso, ser yo, era lo único que me quedaría en el mundo. Si me perdía a mi mismo ¿qué más daban los demás? Lo de mamá me hizo ver más cosas de las que hubiera visto si hubiera sido un chico con una familia normal. No se trata de ser fuerte, creo, no se trata de no tener miedo ni de no sentirte miserable sino… tienes que luchar por ti, tienes que amarte a ti e inevitablemente serás fuerte por los demás y podrás amarlos y… creo que es eso lo que hace que la vida no sea horrible a veces, la constancia de que sólo viviendo puedes hacerle frente a lo que venga, a lo malo, y a lo bueno.

Lo miras detenidamente. Sus ojos cálidos también hablan de dolor. Ves en ellos una vida de lágrimas calladas acumuladas y entiendes que lo que él dice, es verdad. Él no dejó que nada pudiera cambiarlo porque la fe en él y en sus sueños era lo único que de verdad podía llamarse suyo. Sabes, cuando su mirada vuelve a perderse en tus ojos, que él es mil veces más sabio que tú, que él es paciente y que por lo mismo, nunca se le hubiera ocurrido pensar en hacer ninguna de las desesperadas cosas que tú hiciste.

Sabes ahora que aunque él no lo diga, te amó hasta el último segundo en que quisiste que dejara de hacerlo. Sabes ahora mirando sus pupilas color avellana que parecen traspasar tu alma con ese brillante color, que él te hubiera seguido amando sin siquiera encontrarte, que esa paciencia le hubiera alcanzado para buscarte después en el polvo de las estrellas o en la oscuridad del universo si no hubiera llegado a encontrarte en el lugar en el que están ahora y con toda la honestidad de tu alma, tú sabes que no habrías podido hacer lo mismo, y que fue precisamente la frustración de saber que tu espera era una espera condenada a no terminar jamás, la que te llevó a creer que la vida era tortura, que era horrible y que nadie merecía siquiera que lo tomaras en cuenta. Porque todo siempre sería lo mismo. Porque todos eran iguales. Porque si otro venía, te dejaría también y era mejor que tú los dejarás a todos primero.

Fallaste Kurt, piensas, fallaste miserablemente al pensar en ello, fallaste al perder la fe y por eso has perdido ahora la oportunidad que el universo nunca te negó aunque tú sintieras que lo hacía. Fallaste y Blaine puede decir lo que quiera, pero él fue más fuerte que tú en todos los sentidos.

-Deja de ser tan modesto- dices después de un rato- no todo el mundo puede aceptar vivir lo que tú has vivido, no sin sentirse desdichado, no sin sentirse siempre rechazado por todos por algo que tú no podías controlar.

-¿Y quién dice que no me sentía miserable?- dice Blaine con una sonrisa amarga.

-¿Lo hacías?- dices tú con verdadera sorpresa.

-Más veces de las que puedas imaginarte- dice él no sin cierta vergüenza- pero supongo que el disfraz funciona bien, es decir, el pretender que puedes con todo engaña a la gente, también los aleja. Sé que no lo creerás posible pero, muchas veces es mejor llevar el dolor en soledad, a veces la lástima es más terrible que tu propia miseria.

-Yo no pude hacerlo, no pude ser miserable en soledad, sin inmiscuir a otros y destruirles la vida- dices tú suspirando tristemente- es decir… con Jamie…

Tus labios se quedan en silencio al pronunciar ese nombre como siempre pasa. Sabes que si pronuncias esa palabra la compuerta de una presa que ha pasado muchos años conteniéndose peligrosamente dentro de ti, se abrirá y dejará que todo fluya, que todo vuelva a inundarte y no sabes si quieres que pase así.

Algo dentro de ti dice que eso sería lo más sano, lo más conveniente, la única forma de moverte de ese lugar de dolor y culpa definitivamente. Y así lo harás. Sientes el dolor bordeando tu alma pero ya no puedes detenerte. No ahora que por fin has pronunciado su nombre ante otra persona, no ahora que esa persona parece dispuesta a escucharte sin reprocharte nada.

Blaine lee la agonía de tus ojos y siente que es de nuevo ese niño que no pude dejar que la persona que más quiere sufra de ese modo, sin que él pueda hacer algo para detener el daño que te estás haciendo. Sin ponerse a pensarlo, se acerca a ti y te abraza, casi con timidez. Tú dejas que el calor de sus brazos te envuelva y las lagrimas, que son sólo el preámbulo de la tormenta que debe descargarse para no seguir helándote indefinidamente, caen lentas sobre tu cara, humedeciendo su pecho que sube y baja y que con ese movimiento calma también tu dolor un poco.

-Yo no quería- dices entre sollozos- yo no quería que Jamie terminara así, yo no quería que muriera. Sólo quería que dejara de amarme, quería que dejara de intentar protegerme porque yo no lo merecía, yo no quería que nadie me amara ¿sabes? Sólo quería ser un director reconocido, un solitario que no se debía a nadie y él apareció diciendo que me amaba y ¿qué podía hacer yo? Fue tan insistente, se esforzaba tanto que yo terminé creyendo que tal vez llegaría a amarlo, pero no fue así, nunca fue así.

"Sé que todos, especialmente Sebastian te habrán dicho que fue mi culpa, que yo lo trataba como muchas veces te he tratado a ti y no puedo negarlo, pero Blaine, estaba tan enojado. Él se parecía tanto a ti, a ti, a la única persona a la que yo he querido de verdad. Y sin embargo no eras tú, Jamie nunca fue tú. Y eso me hacía sentir tanta rabia, tantos deseos de destruirlo, de borrar de su cara esa sonrisa llena de promesas, de ternura, de cosas que yo no quería porque no venían de ti."

"Y aún así, aún así lo acepté a mi lado y lo fui matando poco a poco sin darme cuenta. Él se creyó su cuento de hadas pero yo nunca fue el príncipe, yo no fui más que el demonio que todo lo destruye. No fue su vida la que destruí primero, destruí su corazón, destruí lo que él era, todo lo que me dio. Yo sabía que estaba haciendo mal, que nunca debí de engañarlo así, que desde el primer día que estuvimos juntos y que supe que todo era una farsa, debí advertirle que se fuera, que me dejara en paz."

"Pero no lo hice. No lo hice y ese día antes del estreno del que sería el primero de todos nuestros éxitos, él me dijo todo lo que yo sabia y que no quería oír. Me dijo que ya no podía amarme, que lo había intentado todo y que si bien había dicho que jamás se rendiría, yo había matado en él todo lo que lo había hecho sentirse vivo. Me dijo que yo había convertido su amor en tristeza y que la vida no vale la pena cuando el corazón está muerto, que apenas late, pero que ninguno de sus latidos tiene sentido."

"Él me culpaba a mí, ¿entiendes? Y aunque tenía toda la razón del mundo, nunca me ha gustado que alguien más señale mis errores, no pude tolerarlo. Y ahí estaba él, con su mirada rota, con su corazón latiendo apenas, diciendo que todo era culpa mía, que yo había sido el causante de su desdicha. Y yo… yo me reí de él ¡Cómo me reí de Jamie! Le dije que su dolor no era culpa mía, que él había sido en todo caso el necio que había querido encontrar amor donde lo había. Le dije que él mismo, desde su estupidez, se había autodestruido."

"Él me miró entonces Blaine, no con miedo, ni con rencor, vaya, ni siquiera con el amor agonizante con el que me miraba a veces. Me miraba de una forma tan triste que algo dentro de mí se rompió y cuando me di cuenta de que era lástima, lo odie profundamente, lo odié como nunca más podré volver a odiar a alguien, porque él, un pobre chico estúpido que había destruido su vida entera por mí, no valía la pena, no podía sentir compasión por mí. Fue entonces cuando él dijo que su vida ya no tenía sentido, que era mejor morir de una vez y yo me burlé más. Le dije que no podía siquiera abandonar su miseria porque estaba encantado de vivir en ella. Le dije que para eso se necesitaban agallas y que el carecía de todo eso. Y él me sonrió, no dijo nada más, sólo sonrió volviéndose a burlar de mí. Dio media vuelta y se fue. Esa fue la última vez que lo vi y estoy seguro de que esa vez, estaba burlándose de mí."

"No voy a ser tan ingenuo como para pensar que no sabes lo que pasó después. Sí, Jamie murió. Sí, sé que fue por mi culpa y sí, nunca podré perdonármelo. Desde ese día, no soy más que un asesino y sé que lo soy. Alguien murió por mí, y no fue sólo el suicidio sino, todo el dolor que le causé. Yo destruí su vida día a día, segundo a segundo y cuando lo vi ahí colgado, cuando vi su cuerpo sin vida, supe que su fantasma me perseguiría siempre, me perseguiría a donde fuera y me recordaría en cada paso que soy alguien horrible, como mi propia vida lo es ahora, como todo seguirá siéndolo."

"Desde que Jamie murió, todos me odian, todos me temen y no los culpo. Sé que podría volver a destruir a alguien de ese modo, ¡Por dios, Blaine! Por un momento quise hacer lo mismo contigo porque te odiaba, te odiaba por estar aquí en el momento equivocado y si no hubiera sido por Sebastian, por todos los chicos que parecen quererte tanto, lo hubiera hecho. Sé que no me creerás pero de verdad lo hubiera hecho, te habría destruido, de verdad llegué a querer hacerlo y ahora… ahora no sé por qué te he contado todo esto, no sé qué me pasa, Blaine. Sólo sé que estoy enfermo de dolor, sólo sé que ya no puedo con la soledad de mi alma. Quisiera ser como antes, quisiera reír, quisiera cantar…"

"¡Cantar! De todo lo que dejé de hacer es cantar lo que más extraño. Hace años que no me presento ante nadie, en ningún lugar. Extraño cantar para alguien pero mi voz parece estar maldita también. De verdad no sé por qué te conté todo esto pero lo he hecho. Y sé que querrás odiarme aún más si es que aún no lo haces. Pero este soy yo, Blaine, este soy yo y es posible que ya no pueda ser alguien mejor nunca más…"

Tus lagrimas siguen cayendo una tras otra sobre su pecho. No te has dado cuenta, pero él ha empezado a acariciar tu cabello en un suave vaivén que hace de los sollozos que hacen temblar tu cuerpo algo menos doloroso. Él te mira y sabe que no te odia, que nunca lo ha hecho y nunca podrá hacerlo. De hecho, siente que su mismo corazón está llorando con el tuyo, que en cada nuevo sollozo él también pide disculpas. El quiere decirte un montón de cosas, decirte que no fue tu culpa, decirte que lo perdones por haber estado lejos, que lo perdones por haberte dejado solo, por haberse rendido tan fácilmente.

Blaine siente tu cuerpo frágil en sus brazos y te abraza con fuerza, pidiéndole al universo que lo deje sanarte en ese abrazo, que lo deje infundirte fuerzas y hacerte sentir querido de nuevo, hacerte sentir que eres bueno y que si cometiste un error, aunque fuera ese error, ya nada puedes hacer salvo seguir adelante. Pero no dice nada. Porque ahora sólo puede estar contigo y borrar con su presencia un poco de todo el sufrimiento que llevas dentro y que por fin has puesto en palabras. Él te deja llorar un largo rato y tú sientes que poco a poco los temblores de tu cuerpo remiten, te vas calmando poco a poco sin que Blaine disminuya la fuerza de su abrazo.

Y eso se siente bien, de verdad sientes que le has dicho todo a la persona correcta. Sientes incluso alivio, como si dejar todo fuera de ti te permitiera descansar un momento, ese momento de infinita paz.

-Tú no eres dolor- dice él apoyando su mentón sobre tu cabello- yo estoy seguro de que tú no eres esta tristeza, tú no eres sólo culpa y rencor. Tú eres alegría Kurt, y esos errores que cometiste no pueden definirte para siempre. Tú hiciste lo que querías hacer y esa fue tu voluntad, no está bien ni está mal. Aunque a veces no podamos creerlo, la vida de los demás no nos pertenece, por más que influenciemos en ella, no es nuestra. Jamie hizo lo que quiso con su vida, tú no lo obligaste a nada. Pudiste influir en la decisión pero quien finalmente decidió irse fue él. Sé que todos te habrán dicho que fue tu culpa pero… no lo fue. Uno es responsable de su propia vida, uno sabe qué es lo que hará con ella y no puedes ir por ahí culpándolos a todos. El mundo es un lugar horrible, lo sé, pero siempre puedes encontrar algo bello además. Por eso sé que este dolor que lloras no eres tú, sólo es una parte de ti que se sanará irremediablemente porque ¿sabes una cosa? No te dejaré solo, ya no…

Miras sus ojos color avellana centelleando con convicción y de verdad no puedes creerlo ¿Por qué no se quiere ir lejos? ¿Por qué no te odia? ¿Por qué no se da cuenta de lo horrendo que eres? Cuando él te sonríe con esa sonrisa franca que lo caracteriza, sabes que él no puede mirar eso que tú ves en ti por el simple y maravilloso hecho de que sus ojos conocen lo mejor de ti. Esos ojos, siempre han sabido lo que eres en realidad, y aún así, no puedes creerle.

-No tienes que estar conmigo por lastima- dices tú limpiando tus ojos- además, Sebastian pensará un montón de estupideces y la verdad no quiero soportar las escenas dramáticas de un novio celoso.

-No tendrás que hacerlo- dice Blaine seriamente- yo hablaré con él, sé que él confía en mí y yo confío en el amor que le tengo. Sé que no debería decirte esto pero… Kurt, eres mi amigo. Aún si tú ya no puedes recordarlo, siempre sentiré por ti un cariño más allá de todo, más allá del dolor y de lo que ya no podremos ser ¿entiendes? Yo te quiero Kurt, te quiero y porque lo siento así, no voy a dejarte solo y espero que no pienses que juego contigo. Eres mi mejor amigo, siempre lo fuiste, siempre que alguien mencionaba esa palabra pensaba en ti. No me importa lo que la gente piense, tú vas a sanarte, vas a estar bien y… y cuando eso suceda, si no he sido yo quien tenga la bendición de tenerte a mi lado, habrá una persona hermosa, tan hermosa como tú que te amará por siempre y ese día, vas a darte cuenta de que todo valió la pena ¿verdad que me crees, Kurt?

Tú asientes. En ese momento serías capaz de creerle todo lo que te dijera. Aun cuando él ha dejado todo en claro, no puedes evitar que tu corazón vuelva a latir esperanzadamente otra vez. Porque él te quiere, porque su cariño sincero es como la absolución que has estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Blaine Anderson te quiere, y sabes que es cierto porque vuelve a abrazarte y tú dejas que lo haga sin sentir miedo ya, sin sentir culpa. En ese momento y a pesar de que no sabes lo que traerá el futuro, sabes que perteneces a los brazos de Blaine Anderson y no hay más que hablar.

-¿Sabes algo?- dice Blaine después de un rato.

-¿Qué?- dices tú casi en un susurro.

-Me gustaría escucharte cantar- dice él con una alegre sonrisa- quizá si tú cantas, pueda entender cómo transmitir el amor que quieres que transmita…

-No puedo hacerlo- dices tú retirando de sus ojos tu mirada- de verdad no podré hacerlo Blaine, y además… eso de que no puedes hacer sentir amor es una estupidez, claro que lo haces, Sebastian y tú tienen magia al actuar y yo fui tonto y por eso no tengo que hacerlo y…

-Es por eso que tienes que hacerlo- dice Blaine tomando tu mano y dirigiéndote hacia el escenario- tienes que hacerlo porque no hay más razón para cantar que tu propio deseo de hacerlo…

Miras el rostro emocionado de Blaine y mientras te deja de pie en medio del escenario, él corre al piano y se sienta ante él, listo para interpretar la canción que tú quieras que interprete. Tú paseas la vista por los asientos vacios y sientes frio al imaginar que en cada uno de ellos está sentado alguno de los fantasmas que desde siempre te han perseguido. Ahí, frente a ti, están todos esos momentos dolorosos, todas esas pérdidas y arrepentimientos que te han llevado a perderte en la negrura. Los miras ahora a todos de frente, tienes miedo. Ahí reunidos todos parecen ser más fuertes de lo que en realidad son. Te sientes desolado, desamparado, con ganas de salir corriendo.

-No puedo, Blaine- dices tú con la voz quebrada.

El muchacho de los rizos oscuros se levanta del piano y camina hacia a ti. Toma tu mano y te guía hacia el negro instrumento. Él vuelve a ocupar su lugar frente a las brillantes teclas blancas y sonríe sin apartar la mirada de ti.

-Si no puedes cantar para ellos- dice con los ojos llenos de luz- canta entonces para mí. Yo soy tu único público, siempre lo fui. Ahora no importa nada más que tú y sé que empezarás a curar tu alma con canciones, esta es la primera de ellas. Canta para mí Kurt, que sólo yo pueda escucharte pero hazlo por ti… ¿está bien?

-Ángel…- dices tú recordando el nombre que Sebastian le dio a Blaine hace mucho tiempo. Sí, un ángel, eso es lo que Blaine es.

-¿Esa es tu canción?- dice Blaine poniendo sus hábiles manos sobre el teclado.

-Sí- dices tú incapaz de agregar nada más.

Dejas que la suavidad de las notas que emergen de las manos de Blaine empiecen a colarse por tu pecho. Dejas que esa música lenta, casi un secreto, te envuelva y te de las fuerzas que pensabas que se habían terminado. Sí, ha sido una vida dura, ha sido una existencia llena de injusticias y de dolor pero ¿qué tal si de verdad hay algo más detrás de todos esos grises nubarrones? ¿Qué tal si es cierto que puedes encontrar dentro de ti esa alegría que asoma en los ojos de Blaine y que la hacen algo más real? Dejándote llevar por esas preguntas sin respuesta, tus labios se abren lentamente y como si de un milagro se tratara, tu voz se une a las notas, los fantasmas desaparecen al cerrar los ojos y te escuchas cantando otra vez en un escenario de Broadway:

_Spend all your time waiting for that second chance, for a break that would make it okay._

_There´s always one reason to feel not good enough and it´s hard at the end of the day._

_I need some distraction, Oh beautiful release._

_Memory seeps from my veins, let me be empty and weightless and maybe I´ll find some peace tonight._

_In the arms of an angel fly away from here, from this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from wreckage of your silent reverie._

_You are in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here._

_So tired of the straight line and everywhere you turn there´s vultures and thieves at your back._

_The storm keeps on twisting you keep on building the lie that you make up for all that you lack._

_It don´t make no difference escaping one last time._

_It´s easier to believe in this sweet madness, oh this glorious sadness that brings me to my knees._

_In the arms of an angel fly away from here._

_From this dark cold hotel room and the endlessness that you fear._

_You are pulled from the wreckage of your silent reverie._

_You are in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here._

_You are in the arms of the angel may you find some comfort here…_

Tu voz se pierde en el silencio del escenario. Antes no lo habías notado, pero Blaine ha dejado de tocar el piano desde hace mucho rato. Y es que el muchacho de los ojos color avellana quedó atrapado en tu voz, perdido en ella. Escucharte ha sido mejor que todo lo que hasta ese entonces ha vivido. Escucharte es como cumplir un sueño que si bien ya no le pertenece, ha sido suyo por ese solo instante en el que tu voz le hizo volver a creer en tantas cosas, creer en la posibilidad de todo.

Tú miras su sonrisa y encuentras en ella la confirmación de que nunca podrás olvidarlo, de que nunca lo borrarás de ti completamente. Él no dice nada, no hace falta que agregue más y tú lo entiendes también. Esa sonrisa feliz, esos ojos llenos de luz son toda la ovación que necesitas. Él te mira fijamente, sabiendo que frente a él ha ocurrido un milagro y tú estás feliz de que él haya sido quien lo haya contemplado primero. Y cuando se levanta y camina hacia ti haciendo que tu corazón lata con mucha fuerza y te abraza diciéndote _"Este sí eres tú…"_ sabes que ya no hay marcha atrás. Sabes que eres suyo y que aunque las probabilidades estén en tu contra, nunca han dejado de ser uno solo y aunque no sabes cómo, Blaine Anderson volverá a ser tuyo otra vez, porque ya no quieres volver a perderlo.

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Moments- One Direction**

**Angel- Westlife**

**NdA: Siéntanse libres de fangirlear conmigo porque NO LES DIJE ACASO QUE YA NO FALTABA NADA PARA EL KLAINE? XD Y apenas es el inicio, sigan teniendo fe ;D**


	9. Timeless

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 9. Timeless**

"_**Recordar: del latín 're-cordis', volver a pasar por el corazón**__"_

_**Eduardo Galeano**_

Has llegado a casa. Mientras introduces en la cerradura la llave, te das cuenta de que las luces del apartamento siguen encendidas. Claro, Sebastian no se dormiría hasta que llegaras sano y salvo al que ha sido su hogar en los últimos meses.

Al abrir la puerta, lo primero que aparece es Lego, el cachorro que ya no es tan pequeño como antes, te recibe con un concierto de ladridos, chillidos y sus patas delanteras dejando marcas de polvo en tu pantalón oscuro. Sonríes al pensar que Sebastian lo sacó a pasear. Sí, definitivamente ese es tu hogar. Caminas directamente hacia la sala, esperando poder recostarte sobre el sillón y poder descansar un poco.

Ha sido una noche agitada, piensas, mientras tu cuerpo cae sobre la piel negra y Lego decide acostarse a tu lado, dejando que su cabeza peluda descanse en una de tus manos mientras con la otra le haces cosquillas detrás de las orejas. Cierras los ojos un momento, sabes que tendrás mucho qué hablar con Sebastian y también sabes que probablemente nada de lo que tengas que decirle le va a gustar.

Suspiras. Parece que tu suspiro detiene el tiempo y la canción de Kurt vuelve a repetirse dentro de tu cabeza como lo ha hecho estas últimas horas. Parece que esa canción fluye ahora dentro de ti, se confunde con tu sangre, con cada nueva respiración que le da vida a tu cuerpo. Sí, vida. Escuchar cantar a Kurt ha sido de verdad un soplo de vida. Y en ese instante, mientras vuelves a ver su cara iluminada al cantar, sabes que esa canción fue sólo el preámbulo de algo mejor para el director de la obra, algo nuevo que sin duda alguna y aunque te cueste admitirlo, has hecho renacer.

Después de la quinta repetición de la canción en tu cabeza, escuchas ruidos en la habitación de al lado y luego los pasos conocidos de Sebastian que sonríe al verte y se acerca a ti. Tú también sonríes al contemplarlo, contento como siempre de tenerlo a tu lado y mientras él se sienta a lado tuyo, mirándote directamente a los ojos, le ruegas al cielo porque él pueda entenderte.

-Tardaste mucho- dice Sebastian apartando un poco a Lego de tu lado- ¿qué se supone que estabas haciendo?

El muchacho de los ojos verdes te mira de forma intrigada y tú le devuelves la mirada sin miedo, no tienes nada que temer. Antes de contestarle te acercas a él y le das un beso suave y profundo que parece relajarlo. Conociéndolo, sabes que ha pasado las últimas horas paseando de un lado a otro del apartamento en un nervioso andar que por fuerza, debió de volver loco a Lego. Y también sabes que como ha dicho Kurt, de seguro estuvo pensando un montón de estupideces pero lo disculpas mentalmente porque finalmente, así es uno cuando ama. Siempre teme perder lo que más quiere. Quizá, si Sebastian se hubiera tardado lo mismo que tú en volver, también habrías pasado la mayor parte del tiempo pensando cosas idiotas. Y a eso, debes agregarle que estuviste con Kurt y ese muchacho, es una de las preocupaciones más grandes del rubio que se separa un poco de ti sin querer hacerlo.

-Lo siento- dices tú, acariciando su mejilla- no quería que te preocuparas, es sólo que…

-¿Qué sucede?- dice Sebastian, anulando de su mente la feliz idea de dejar la charla para luego y simplemente abandonarse a las ganas de besarte y de tocarte de nuevo, pero algo en tus ojos le dice que de verdad tienen que hablar.- ¿estuvo mal el ensayo?

-Un poco- dices tú sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos- pero no es por lo que te imaginas. Sí, Kurt me gritó y me dijo que no servía para su obra como de costumbre, pero, después…

-¿Qué hicieron Kurt y tú, Blaine?- dice Sebastian con voz desconfiada- si estaba tratándote tan mal ¿por qué te quedaste ahí con él?

Miras a Sebastian detenidamente. Está enojado, claro que lo está y aún no le has contado ni la mitad de la historia. Sus ojos se han vuelto fríos de pronto, te observan con desconfianza y eso duele. Porque sabes que tú nunca harías nada para poder dañarlo a él y duele como nunca que él crea que sí puedes hacerlo, eso es injusto. Por eso, no puedes evitar sentirte enojado. Sin embargo, tomas una respiración profunda y mirando sus ojos color esmeralda que esperan una respuesta, le dices con voz firme y un tanto fría:

-¿Por qué crees que hice algo que va a hacerte daño?

-No sé…- dice Sebastian sintiéndose un poco estúpido ahora y sin embargo no puede evitar que las palabras escapen de su boca- dime tú, ¿hiciste algo que pueda lastimarme?

-No…- dices tú un poco más molesto que antes- al menos que pueda lastimarte el saber que me quedé con Kurt hasta tan tarde porque me necesitaba, porque estoy seguro de que necesitaba hablar conmigo porque nadie más lo había escuchado realmente hasta ahora. Kurt necesitaba que yo lo escuchase, que estuviera ahí para él como nadie había estado desde que murió Jamie. Kurt necesitaba un amigo, Sebastian, y si eso te daña, si eso hiere tu amor propio déjame decirte que quien debería sentirse más lastimado es el amor que te tengo y en el que evidentemente, tú no confías.

Te separas un poco del rubio sintiendo en tus labios el temblor de tus palabras. Él se queda en silencio, sintiendo lo que acabas de decir como una dura bofetada en el rostro. Así que hablaste con él, así que estuviste con él, para él. No, eso no puede ser. Sebastian no había sentido tanto miedo como hasta ahora. Antes no temía nada porque Kurt se encargaba de alejarte de forma magistral, pero el rubio entiende ahora que si se ha acercado a ti es por una sola razón, la única razón que él teme más que ninguna otra cosa en el mundo: te quiere de vuelta. Y él está seguro de que no podrá competir con ello, que si Kurt se decide a estar cerca de ti, no habrá poder humano que te aleje de su lado.

Y las palabras de tu madre golpean a Sebastian con nueva fuerza _"Él le pertenece a alguien más". _No, claro que no. No va a permitirlo. Kurt Hummel y sus lágrimas o lo que sea que te haya hecho ver no van a apartarte de su lado. Y sí, piensa él mientras tú te levantas del sillón sin poder creer que Sebastian parezca tan enojado, el que hayas estado con Kurt lo daña. El que quieras estar a su lado en lugar de al lado suyo, el que hayas querido escuchar a Kurt en lugar de estar en casa con él lo hiere en lo más hondo, no sólo en su amor propio sino… en el amor que sabe que perderá y al cual no quiere renunciar.

-No lo entiendes Blaine- dice Sebastian, levantándose también caminando hasta quedarse quieto a tu lado- me alegra que Kurt te haya explicado muchas cosas, pero, no es eso lo que me molesta…

-Es que no tienes por qué molestarte, Seb- dices tú volviendo a mirarlo- tú sabes lo que él y yo vivimos. Tú sabes que él fue la única persona que no dejó que yo… que me acompañó cuando no tenía a nadie y… ahora es mi turno Sebastian, y el que yo quiera ayudarlo no debe molestarte porque a quien amo y a quien le debo todo mi respeto y amor es a ti. Te amo Sebastian, ¿por qué no es suficiente para ti?

-¿Realmente me amas?- dice Sebastian, buscando la respuesta en tus ojos, más que en lo que dirás ahora.

-Lo hago- dices tú sin dudarlo- te amo.

Sebastian se queda delante de ti sin saber cómo responder a la honestidad de tus palabras. Sí, lo amas y sientes que tu corazón se rompe al ver el gesto de incredulidad que hay en su cara. Por qué, por qué tiene que complicarlo todo de ese modo en vez de solo confiar en ti. Tú sabes que no le harás daño, sabes que harás exactamente lo que le dirías a Kurt que harías: ayudar a tu amigo, al único amigo que sabes ahora, no perdiste jamás. Ayudarás a tu amigo sin comprometer en ello a la persona que amas y si él te amara también, si sus sentimientos fueran reales como dice que son, no tendría miedo de nada.

-Por favor, Blaine- dice Sebastian acercándose a ti, sin poder soportar un minuto más esa mirada triste que hay en tus ojos- por favor, ¿no lo ves? Estamos peleando ya por culpa suya y no quiero que esto siga así.

-Es que no es culpa suya- dices tú sin intentar zafarte de su abrazo, quedándote frio y distante- eres tú el que no confía en mí. Yo no hice nada malo todo este rato que me quedé con él. Sólo estuve ahí, para que pudiera llorar, para que pudiera ver que hay algo más en la vida que solo dolor y culpa, yo estaba ahí para mostrarle que él puede amar de nuevo y que…

-El sólo te ama a ti- dice Sebastian con voz helada, incapaz de contener la furia que le hace hervir el alma- y no creo que seas tan ingenuo como para poder negarlo o hacer de cuenta que no lo sabes. Te ama a ti y sé que querrá tenerte a su lado y si te quedaste con él no fue sólo porque quisieras continuar la misión de la madre Teresa de Calcuta ayudando a los desprotegidos, te quedaste con él porque… también sientes algo.

Si no hubieras visto los labios de Sebastian moviéndose lentamente, formando esas palabras tan odiosas que salen de sus labios como si fueran veneno, no lo hubieras creído. Es decir, ¿qué sabe él? ¿Cómo se atreve a pensar que lo sabe todo sobre ti hasta llegar al punto de asegurar qué es lo que sientes y lo que no? ¿Cómo se atreve a poner en duda un amor que él hizo nacer después de tanto tiempo, cómo se atreve a pensar que tú podrías ser como los otros? ¿Cómo?

Las miles de preguntas se siguen sucediendo una tras otra en tu mente, estrellándose con la colérica mirada de las pupilas color esmeralda que te contemplan en silencio, calculando cada movimiento, cuestionando cada una de las palabras que dirás. Te asfixia, sin quererlo, sin tener un motivo solido para sentirlo, Sebastian te ha hecho sentir culpable.

-Sólo siento la necesidad de ayudarle- dices tú después de un rato, huyendo de los brazos de Sebastian, ignorando su mirada incrédula- sólo siento que tengo la oportunidad de hacer que su vida cambie pero si tú no vas a creerme nada, si tú vas a seguir pensando estupideces como esa… qué pena Sebastian, creí que eres diferente.

-¡O sea que vas a seguir adelante con esto!- dice él tomándote por un brazo, sujetándote como si te trataras de un criminal peligroso sometido a un interrogatorio- vas a ayudarle ¿a qué, Blaine? ¿A qué siga sintiéndose el rey del mundo que puede tener todo lo que quiere con solo ponerse a llorar y a contarte lo trágica que es su vida? Todos hemos sufrido ¿sabes? ¿Por qué él merece un trato mejor? ¿Por qué vas a tú a darle ese trato que no merece?

-¡Es que no lo entiendes, Sebastian! ¡No entiendes nada!- estallas por fin- No sabes lo que es sentirte solo y perdido, no sabes lo que es que todos te odien por algo que no estaba en tus manos. No lo sabes, no lo has vivido. Sí, creo que has sufrido pero… nunca te han dejado solo, y no puedes contradecirme, nunca en tu vida has pasado por eso, esto es un dolor que no comprendes, pero… si no vas a confiar en mí, si no vas a creer cuando te digo que te amo a ti y solo a ti, no es culpa mía ¿sabes? No, no lo es, por eso, es mejor que me vaya. Si no vas a entender que hago esto porque Kurt me importa solo como el amigo que perdí un día, no tiene caso que siga contigo y que tenga que soportar tus celos imbéciles y esta relación que evidentemente es una farsa porque no confías en nada de lo que digo y hago y…

Das la media vuelta, los gritos de los dos han asustado a Lego que corre inmediatamente hacia a ti, dividido entre las ganas de defenderte y de atacar a Sebastian que sigue mirándote fijamente pero ya sin furia, sólo te mira con un dolor profundo clavado en las pupilas verdes.

No es cierto. No puede ser que estés yéndote. No puede ser que esté perdiéndote y él se quede así, tan ajeno a todo, contemplando esa escena como una película que no le pertenece a él ni a su vida. Tú tomas tu chaqueta oscura que cuelga del perchero de la entrada, tomas la correa de Lego y lo atas a ella, provocando los ladridos de ilusión del animalito que parece haber olvidado la tensión de hace unos momentos

-¡No, Blaine!- dice Sebastian dos segundos después de que tú has abierto la puerta- no es eso, no quiero perderte, no te vayas…

-Pero no confías en mí, no lo haces y eso duele…- dices tú con un profundo suspiro cansado.

Te das cuenta ahora de que tienes sueño, de que tu cuerpo pide a gritos un poco de descanso. Te das cuenta también de que no sabrías a dónde ir a estas horas de la noche, pero, si él no puede entenderte, si el amor que dice tenerte no alcanza para ir más allá de los celos mortales, entonces no vale la pena seguir con él.

-Es que a mí me duele el saber que estarás cerca de él.- dice Sebastian con calma, casi en un susurro porque nunca podría admitirlo en voz alta.- Blaine, tengo miedo, y el miedo siempre me ha hecho actuar como estúpido. Por favor, no te vayas. Yo te creo, de verdad sé que me amas y yo te amo a ti pero él… él es mi temor, Blaine. Él siempre tendrá más peso en tu vida que yo y… no sé qué hacer con eso. Nunca había amado tanto a alguien como te amo a ti y por eso tengo tanto miedo…

Otro suspiro nace de lo más hondo de tu alma cuando contemplas a Sebastian con ese gesto avergonzado en su rostro que más lo hace parecer un niño pequeño con el corazón roto. No sabes por qué, pero esa imagen te enternece hasta los huesos. No, sabes que tampoco podrías dejarlo ya, sería horrible, sería doloroso estar lejos de él a pesar de que tu cerebro siga insistiendo en que no vale la pena seguir con él.

Y cuando el camina hacia a ti, inseguro de tocarte porque tus ojos color avellana siguen serios y dolidos, sabes que tu convicción ha sido derrotada, que por más que quieras no puedes alejarte de él sin estarle mintiendo a tu alma. Tu alma de verdad lo necesita, ya no se trata sólo de un capricho. Es así. Sabes en ese momento que no vas a fallarle, y como si de una nube gris que atraviesa tu pensamiento se tratara, sabes que si él llega a fallarte no habrá forma de enmendar ese error, no habrá forma de poder mirarlo como antes.

-Eres un tonto- dices tú volviendo a sus brazos. Dejando que tu corazón descanse del dolor que sintió al sentir que de verdad te alejabas de Sebastian y apartando de ti esa molesta idea- no debes de tener miedo, ya no puedo alejarme de ti ¿lo sientes?- dices tú llevando su mano hacia tu corazón- late así porque temió perderte. Es tuyo, Sebastian, de verdad lo es y así será mientras tú quieras que lo sea…

-Solo vas a hablar con él ¿verdad?- dice el rubio envolviéndote con fuerza una vez más, sintiendo que recupera la vida que se le había estado agotando con tu despedida- solo vas a… perdóname Blaine, perdóname. Haz lo que quieras, yo creo en ti, en lo que nos une. Perdóname, no vuelvas a decir que te irás, nunca lo digas, por favor.

Tú lo abrazas fuertemente y no puedes evitar sonreír. Porque el hombre al que amas, te ama a ti también, porque sabes que él no te dejará jamás, que siempre estará ahí para ti. Y también sonríes porque podrás estar al lado de tu amigo y por un segundo que no alcanza a llegar del todo a tu conciencia, tu corazón sabe que es esa segunda cosa en la que pensaste, la que sin duda alguna te hace más feliz.

* * *

La sonrisa en tu rostro no podría ser más brillante. Caminas rumbo al café en el que has quedado de ver a Aiden casi sintiendo que tus pies bailan al andar, que en tu alma resuena un dulce melodía que quieres compartir con todo el mundo. Piensas en él y sientes unas ganas enormes de sonreír, de gritar, de cantarle al cielo como le has cantado a él, como ya no has vuelto a cantarle a nadie.

Sientes dentro de ti una vida nueva que no sabías que tenias, una vida distinta, colorida, vacía de todo lo que fue antes, como si se tratara una nueva página en blanco que esconde en ella la maravilla de poder empezar una nueva historia, una nueva forma de estar en el mundo. Y de verdad te parece imposible que puedas sentirte así, tan nuevo, tan brillante, como si Blaine te hubiera bajado una estrella del cielo y la hubiera guardado en tu corazón y tú estuvieras brillando con ella todo el tiempo.

Y al pensar en su nombre, al pensar en su rostro y su sonrisa, al volver a repasar en tu mente todas esas cosas que han pasado en las últimas tres semanas, tu sonrisa se hace un poco más grande, tanto, que la gente que te mira al pasar tiene por fuerza que voltear a verte porque todos se están preguntando qué secreto tan feliz esconde la curvatura de tus labios.

Y sabes que si alguien te preguntara tú no sabrías que responderle porque ni tú mismo entiendes qué es lo que te pasa. Sólo sabes que desde hace tres semanas esperas cada tarde como un niño espera la llegada de la navidad. Sólo sabes que todo el ajetreo del día vale la pena por esas pequeñas charlas y risas que te esperan a lado de Blaine. Porque volver a estar a su lado, aunque sólo de un amigo se trata, es la más hermosa cosa que has tenido después de tanto tiempo.

Y eso te hace tan feliz que sientes que saldrás volando por los cielos en cualquier momento. Por fin, después de tanto, te sientes ligero y fresco como una brisa de verano, cada segundo pasado a lado del muchacho de los ojos color avellana de algún modo sobrenatural y mágico, hacen de todo el doloroso pasado que poco a poco se va cerrando, algo menos horrible. Es como si Blaine, como si la luz que él esconde dentro de sí pudiera justificar por su sola existencia hasta a las tinieblas más profundas.

Y no sólo eres tú quien ha notado el cambio en tu forma de ser. Desde hace tiempo que los actores y bailarines de la obra tienen ganas de hacerle un altar al joven Anderson por haber logrado que la amabilidad que ellos creyeron imposible en ti, regresara a tus palabras y a tus actos y vuelves a sonreír como un colegial enamorado cuando piensas en ese tipo de cosas que antes te hubieran parecido completamente absurdas, ridículas, superfluas…

Pero la verdad es que sí, que estás enamorado. Y esa sentencia antes te habría incomodado, pero no ahora. No, porque la certeza de sentir algo así por Blaine llegó en el momento menos indicado.

Ocurrió una tarde, una de esas tardes en las que Blaine se quedó a lado tuyo, hablando de todo, riendo de nada. En una de esas tardes en las que el silencio irrumpió entre ustedes, Blaine sonrió. Y no es que durante toda la tarde no te hubiera regalado una de sus cálidas sonrisas, pero ese gesto que se formó en sus labios sin motivo alguno, esa mirada cargada de alegría que te regaló en silencio, sin ningún motivo, por el sólo y simple milagro de que podía hacerlo, estaba llena de todo eso que antes te faltaba.

Él te miró y tú sentiste que una energía enorme, como la de una ola, te golpeaba de los pies a la cabeza. De pronto, todo dentro de ti cobró sentido y si hubieras sido un poco más valiente, si hubieras dejado de lado todo y simplemente te hubieras entregado a la magia de ese minuto que quizá para Blaine no significó nada, tú sabes que habrías besado esa sonrisa hasta hacerla tuya, que te habrías fundido con esa mirada y habrías rogado a los cielos por ser parte de ella siempre.

Desde ese día, recuerdas esa sonrisa de Blaine como un milagro incandescente que brilla siempre en tu mente cuando las dudas y la realidad empiezan a carcomerte el corazón. Porque aunque te haga feliz el estar cerca de él, sabes que en el mundo real no son más que amigos. Tú sabes que Blaine te entiende, que te quiere, que haría lo que fuera por hacer que esa nueva vida que has encontrado dentro de ti no vuelva a abandonarte. Pero también sabes que él no te ama, que no puede hacerlo y que si lo hace, ese amor siempre estará negado para ti por la simple razón de que le entregó el corazón que tú dijiste no querer a otro.

Y quizá esa sea una de las cosas que aún no puedes perdonarte: haber tenido la oportunidad de volver a ser completamente feliz y haberlo dejado escapar. Ese pensamiento nubla un poco tu sonrisa pero es sólo por un momento imperceptible, porque así como el tímido sol de los últimos días del invierno lucha por volver a llenar de calor el mundo, una nueva y maravillosa idea ha llenado tu pensamiento en los últimos días: puedes recuperar a Blaine.

Quizá, antes de hablar con tu padre no lo habrías creído, pero lo cierto es que después de que él te dijera que el amor que es verdadero y sabio siempre encuentra la manera de resurgir de las cenizas, un plan perfecto empieza a dibujarse dentro de tu cerebro haciéndote creer en la posibilidad de casi todo. Y esa posibilidad es a la que quieres aferrarte, esa es la esperanza en la que anclarás a tu alma para no volver a caer en la más completa y absoluta oscuridad en la que habías estado.

Sabes, que a lo mejor lo que planeas hacer no sea de alguna forma maduro y loable pero, es lo único que se te ocurre. Algo dentro de ti dice que probablemente lo que hagas tendrá una enorme cuota de dolor para todos, Blaine incluido, que él seguramente será de todos quien más sufra, pero es necesario. No podrías encontrar una mejor idea. Porque sí, podrías decirle directamente a Blaine lo que sientes, pero sabes que no será suficiente con eso. Sabes que esta vez, no se trata sólo de palabras, sabes que si algo va a cambiar contigo, con los dos, eres tú el que tiene que hacer algo, arriesgándote a todo, asumiendo las consecuencias de lo que llevarás a cabo. Arriesgándote a que él pueda odiarte de verdad si llega a enterarse de todo pero…

Tú sabes que es mejor arrepentirte por haber hecho algo que por haber dejado pasar la oportunidad de hacerlo. Sabes que de todos los riesgos que vas a tomar en esta nueva aventura que se despliega ante tus ojos como una esperanza de abrumador colorido y calor, el peor de todos ellos sería no tomar ninguno y vivir una vida llena de incertidumbre, preguntándote una y mil veces qué hubiera pasado sí...

Y tú quieres que pase algo, quieres que suceda. Quieres que Blaine deje de caminar de la mano de Sebastian Smythe, quieres que dentro de esa casa de lego que con mucho esfuerzo está renaciendo de los escombros dentro de tu pecho, la única cosa que pueda habitarla sea Blaine y su todo. Solos Blaine y tú en un mundo que quieres ahora regalarle y si para los ojos del mundo está mal el querer hacer algo por defender lo que es tuyo está bien. Porque sabes que ese amor de Blaine te pertenece a ti y sólo a ti y por eso, todos esos comentarios, todas las miradas de desdén que seguramente te dirigirán pueden pudrirse en el infierno. Ya no importa.

Le estás apostando todo a una vida que creías perdida. Pero si apuestas por Blaine, si apuestas por él y por ti, por los dos, no pude haber una derrota, de eso estás seguro. Porque estás lleno de esa fe inquebrantable y ciega que sólo conocen los que son capaces de amar sin medida, sin límites, sin temor.

Cinco minutos de alegre caminata después, llegas al pequeño café en el que Aiden espera con una mueca de cansancio. Tú sabes que los ensayos de la obra han sido más pesados en los últimos días, pero el estreno de la obra será dentro de un mes. Sólo un mes más y el mundo conocerá el trabajo que tantas lágrimas te ha costado, ese trabajo que pensaste que era lo único que tenías pero que de algún modo, también trajo a ti lo que necesitabas.

Aiden bosteza como bienvenida para ti y tú no puedes evitar sonreír. Parece que el joven Miller de verdad no ha tenido más que unas cuantas horas de sueño y eso te parece gracioso aunque si hubieras sido más observador habrías notado que el muchacho había estado llorando. Pero no lo notas porque tú te sientes feliz. De hecho, desde hace días que no te sentías así de alegre.

Incluso, el cargado ambiente meloso y empalagoso que te recibieron al cruzar la puerta del café, como un obvio anuncio de que el día de San Valentín es el mismo que estás viviendo ahora, no puede borrar la sonrisa de tus labios. Y es que no puedes evitar identificarte con las sonrisas bobas alrededor tuyo: sabes que la tuya es igual. Sabes que tus ojos delatan el resplandor de una ilusión. Sabes que tienen mucho que festejar este día, porque es el día de los enamorados y aunque todo parezca estar en contra tuya, estás enamorado, siempre lo has estado y eso, vas a celebrarlo aunque sea con sonrisas, aunque sea teniendo un momento de infinita y profunda intimidad con las pupilas color avellana de Blaine Anderson.

-Pareces muy feliz- dice Aiden en medio de otro irreprimible bostezo- ¿hablaste con Blaine esta mañana?

-No- dices tú, sin poder evitar sonreír ante la mención de su nombre- no lo he visto en todo el día ¿tú sí?

-Sí- dice Aiden con voz pastosa, fruto del cansancio, piensas- pasé por su apartamento hace un rato, pero, me arrepentí de haberlo hecho.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú haciéndole una seña al mesero para que se acerque a servirte un poco de café.

-Sebastian Smythe es un ejemplo perfecto de lo que el mercantilismo le hace a la gente en días como hoy: llenó la casa de flores, chocolates y peluches. Todo rosa, todo perfumado. Creo que hasta Lego tenía ganas de vomitar, de no haber sido porque ama a Blaine tanto como Sebastian, estoy seguro de que se habría lanzado a mis brazos para descansar de tanta… azúcar.

-¿Y Blaine que dijo?- preguntas, sin poder evitar que una pizca de celos encoja a tu corazón.

-Estaba feliz como es natural- dice Aiden un poco arrepentido de haber tocado el tema porque hay un dolor horrible en él también - puedo decirte que no dejaba de sonreír y de… bueno, todas esas cosas imbéciles que uno hace cuando está enamorado, ya sabes…

-¡Ah!- dices tú, arrugando la servilleta en tu mano con fuerza desmedida- vaya, se la están pasando bien, supongo.

-Sí…- dice Aiden con un suspiro triste- y eso que es apenas el comienzo del día, después del ensayo viene lo mejor…

-¡Oh Aiden!- dices tú con un gesto de repugnancia- sé que _eso _ va a pasar pero ¿para qué mencionarlo?

-¿A qué te refieres?- dice Aiden, riendo divertido de tu gesto.

-Pues a que ya sé que Blaine y él, bueno…

-Tienes unos pensamientos muy sucios y extraños, Kurt- dice Aiden riendo en medio de tu desconcierto- me refería a que después del ensayo, Blaine y Sebastian irán a la exclusiva fiesta de San Valentín que organiza Vogue.

-No recibí la invitación- dices tú, no sin cierto resentimiento.

-Pues no tenías por qué recibirla- dice Aiden seriamente- es una fiesta sólo para parejas "ilustres" ¿no lo recuerdas? La soltería es peor que la malaria en las fiestas de ese tipo.

-Vaya…- dices tú sin poder reprimir un suspiro algo triste- ¿Y crees que tenga tiempo de llegar? Pensé que Blaine y yo, bueno…

-¡Ah eso!- dice Aiden con cierto nervosismo- Blaine me dijo que por favor te comunicara que no podrá verte hoy. Tienen que estar temprano en la recepción, les harán una sesión fotográfica para la edición del mes que viene. Eso es bueno Kurt, la obra tendrá publicidad anticipada, debes alegrarte por eso.

No. Claro que no te alegras, sino todo lo contrario: tu alegría se desvanece y no puedes evitar sentirte traicionado, abandonado. De pronto la realidad te rodea como un pesado yugo que no quieres aceptar. Eres la segunda opción de Blaine, solo eso. Los ojos grises de Aiden te miran en silencio, esperando un estallido que no llega porque después de pensarlo un poco, quizá esa fiesta sea la oportunidad dorada para poder llevar a cabo tu plan.

-Ya veo…- dices tú con la mirada lejana- será una fiesta muy grande ¿verdad?

-Sí- dice Aiden temiendo por tu bienestar, por tu aparente calma- ¿qué piensas Kurt?

-Alex Taylor acudirá a la fiesta ¿cierto?- dices como quien no quiere la cosa.

-Sí…- dice Aiden, preocupándose por el rumbo que toma la conversación- ¿por qué te interesa si Alex irá a la fiesta? Tiene nuevo novio ¿sabes? Un modelo bobalicón y hermoso como todos los hombres con los que ha salido. Si crees que puede hacerle una escena a Sebastian por estar con Blaine, olvídalo, ellos terminaron en muy buenos términos según me contó, así que no creo que le entren las ganas de ser un ex novio psicópata o algo así…

-No, claro que no…- dices tú sintiendo dentro de ti un triunfo absoluto- nada de escenas…

-Kurt- dice Aiden mirándote con cuidado- ¿qué estás pensando?

-Nada- dices tú bebiendo un sorbo del café que de pronto sabe a la gloria de una victoria anticipada- es sólo que…

-Es sólo que tú no quieres que una escena sea lo que pase ¿verdad?- dice Aiden entendiendo todo de pronto- Kurt, no hagas eso, no tienes derecho, no funcionará.

-Ya veremos- dices tú con una sonrisa un tanto maliciosa- deberías alegrarte ¿sabes? Quizá esto te convenga también a ti, si sale bien…

-No Kurt, una cosa así no puede salir bien- dice el chico con vehemencia- no puedes manejar así la vida de los demás sólo para cumplir tus deseos.

-¿Por qué siempre tienes que ser mi conciencia?- dices tú un tanto molesto- deja de ser tan cobarde ¿quieres? Sé que un día vas a agradecérmelo.

-¿Agradecerte el que quieras destruir la vida de dos personas?- dice Aiden levantándose de la mesa de forma abrupta- ¿quieres que te agradezca por eso? Pensé que Blaine te estaba ayudando a superar esa manía tuya de destruir todo lo que no te gusta, pero ya veo que es sólo una pantalla. Nunca cambiarás.

-No seas idiota, Aiden- dices tú guardando la calma, profundamente convencido de que harás lo correcto- esto va más allá de mi. Es así como tiene que ser. No espero que lo entiendas ahora, sé que no lo harás pero tengo que hacerlo. Sé en qué me estoy metiendo y asumiré las consecuencias de ello. Así que cálmate y prepárate para lo que vendrá.

-No Kurt- dice el muchacho de los ojos grises mirándote con incredulidad- yo no soy capaz de hacer algo así. No quiero obligar a nadie a nada. Suerte con tu asunto, pero yo no quiero tener nada que ver contigo ¿entiendes?

El muchacho se aleja de la mesa sin decir nada más. Tú lo ves alejarse pero sus palabras no tienen sentido para ti. Harás lo que tengas que hacer sin remordimiento alguno, alguien tiene que hacerlo y tú lo harás. Además, tú sabes que no vas a obligar a nadie a hacer algo que no quiera. Tú simplemente pondrás unas cuantas piezas en juego y lo que suceda, será la decisión de los jugadores, no tuya, de ellos y de nadie más.

* * *

La sobria decoración del salón, las estrellas plateadas cayendo desde el techo en un vano intento por imitar el cielo de la noche, pero sobre todo, el chico que camina a lado tuyo, de tu mano, observándolo todo atentamente con sus ojos color avellana, te hacen sentir que estás en el lugar correcto, caminando de la mano con la persona correcta haciendo de ese día algo muy especial.

Blaine sonríe amablemente a todo aquel que se acerca a saludarlo y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que observarlo y pensar, que aquel sí que ha sido un feliz San Valentín después de todo, donde la verdadera decoración está en tu alma y no en los cristales rosados en forma de corazón que adornan las mesas. Aquel día de verdad ha sido bello y lo más hermoso de todo, es que tú sabes que no se limitará sólo a un día, sino que tu vida, cada uno de los días que te faltan por vivir, serán especiales también.

Al pensar en ello, no puedes evitar que una sonrisa luminosa se dibuje en tus labios mientras una de las cantantes del momento elogia la voz de Blaine y le dice que además de un increíble talento, debe de sentirse feliz porque ella está segura de que tendrá como esposo a uno de los más admirados actores que el mundo haya visto: Tú. La joven hace que Blaine se sonroje un poco, y al mirarlo vuelves a pensar que es completamente adorable y que la chica aquella, sin saberlo, sin sospecharlo siquiera, tiene mucha razón.

Después de seguir la charla con una sonrisa feliz, el objeto que descansa en el bolsillo derecho de tu pantalón oscuro se hace más presente de algún modo. Tu mano se dirige al objeto y tu tacto palpa la suavidad y frialdad de una pequeña caja de terciopelo oscuro. Sin entender bien por qué, tus dedos se afanan en abrirla hasta sentir el etéreo peso de una argolla dorada adornada por un pequeño diamante blanco. El objeto se pierde entre tus dedos y no puedes esperar a que llegue el momento de entregárselo a Blaine. No puedes esperar a que la noche pase, a que el reloj marque las doce y puedas llevarlo al enorme balcón donde toda la ciudad observará el momento en el que te entregarás a él, ese instante en el que le pedirás que sea tuyo para siempre.

Y no te importa que todos te hayan dicho que es muy pronto, que uno no puede comprometerse con alguien que acaba de conocer. Aiden te dijo que te estabas precipitando pero tú callaste sus labios con la rotunda sentencia de que cuando uno sabe que está frente a la persona indicada, esa persona que le hace pensar al corazón que no necesita ir a otra parte, no hay nada que perder. Blaine será tuyo para toda la vida, la compartirá contigo. Quieres ver ya sus ojos color avellana abiertos de par en par al mirarte arrodillado ante él, entregándote a él una vez más, sellando una promesa con ese "por siempre" que los cuentos siempre adornan de felicidad sin límites pero que uno no podría entender sino hasta poder vivirlo.

Claro que quieres casarte con Blaine Anderson y algo te dice, no sabes si es la esperanza, o los ojos del pelinegro que en este momento se despide de la joven cantante y te acerca un poco más a sí, mirándote fijamente, desnudando tu alma con esa sola mirada, que su respuesta será completamente afirmativa. Blaine te ha elegido a ti después de todo y en días como estos, en instantes como esos en los que él te besa de ese modo suave y sin prisa alguna, causando el revuelo entre los fotógrafos que pasean de un lado al otro del enorme salón, apenas puedes creer tu buena suerte.

La fiesta transcurre pues entre más sonrisas pero Blaine y tú apenas hablan. De hecho, hablar ha sido la única cosa de la que no han abusado ese día, no hace falta. Por la discusión que tuvieron hace algunos días, te das cuenta de que a veces son las palabras las que pueden romper la paz de un silencio dulce que al final termina diciendo más que el grito más fuerte de la galaxia. Tú y el pasean de un lado a otro, deteniéndose a platicar con quien se los pide, hablan de la obra, de su amor, de su amor por la obra. Todos sonríen y como si lo supieran, no se quedan mucho tiempo delante de ustedes, incapaces de interrumpir la silente armonía que parece rodearlos.

Después de un rato, Blaine y tú danzan lentamente en uno de los lados menos iluminados de la pista de baile. La gente los observa entre miradas cómplices y risitas bobas, pero, a veces los seres humanos reaccionan de ese modo ante las cosas que no saben cómo, pueden entender mejor que nadie. Y ellos entienden que no es el día lo que tú y Blaine celebran, pareciera más bien como si celebraran lo definitivo de su pertenencia, lo especial que es tenerse el uno al otro, el enorme placer de haber coincidido en esta vida para amarse y nada más.

Dos canciones después, tu reloj marca que son diez minutos antes de las doce, el momento está cerca. Tú le sonríes a Blaine con alegría renovada y como quien no quiere la cosa, lo encaminas lentamente hasta ese balcón que está lleno de flores, como el lugar especial de Blaine en Italia.

La verdad, has pasado la semana entera preguntándote cómo hacer de ese momento algo inolvidable, algo que quedará en la memoria del pelinegro para toda la vida, uno de esos momentos que los dos compartirán y que recordarán con una dulce sonrisa cuando sus cabellos se pinten de blanco, pero su amor siga brillando con eterna juventud en sus pupilas, y después de mucho llegaste a la conclusión de que no es el "cómo" lo que uno recuerda sino el "qué". Y lo que tú y Blaine recordarán será el compromiso, será la promesa, nada más.

Llegas por fin al lugar que buscabas y como siempre sucede cuando Blaine ve algo sumamente hermoso, sus ojos brillan. Es como un niño pequeño ante la visión de miles de caramelos. Tú ríes un poco al verlo y te acercas a él. Sabes que está feliz, siempre puedes sentirlo porque tu alma misma está rebosante de felicidad.

-Sabía que iba a gustarte- dices tú, acercándote a él, siendo consciente del nervioso latido de tu corazón.

-Es hermoso, Sebastian- dice él perdido en el colorido de los rosales del balcón- esto sin duda alguna le gana a mi regalo del día de hoy.

-No es el regalo lo que importa- dices tú mirándolo a los ojos- en todo caso, ¿quién querría otra cosa más que estar a tu lado?

Él ríe divertido y se acerca a las rosas para disfrutar de su perfume. Tú lo observas y no sabes por qué de pronto te sientes así, desarmado, sin tu acostumbrada confianza de siempre que ha sido tu estandarte ante todas las batallas que te ha puesto la vida.

Y es que ver a Blaine cerrando los ojos al aspirar el perfume de la pequeña flor que está delante suyo, verlo así, tan él y tan tuyo te desarma de una forma sobrehumana. A veces no sabes de dónde viene toda esa ternura, toda esa perfección que parece rodearlo en cada nuevo paso que da. No sabrías como llamarle a ese sentimiento, a esas ganas de querer protegerlo de todo. Amor… susurra una voz dentro de tu cabeza. Es amor lo que te lleva a acercarte a él, incapaz de poder detener dentro de tu boca las palabras que has de decirle, "Se mío Blaine, se mío y yo nunca he de fallarte, nunca he de lastimarte…"

Estás a punto de acercarte a él, de sacar el anillo dorado de tu bolso y entregárselo cuando el ruido de un móvil sonando te detiene en seco, rompiendo con el silencio que los rodeaba y haciéndote consciente de pronto del rumor de la música y las risas que vienen del salón de la fiesta. En el rostro de Blaine se dibuja el desconcierto al observar el número que se dibuja en la pantalla del teléfono que no deja de sonar y que no dejará de hacerlo hasta que él responda.

Dedicándote una mirada que te causa escalofríos, el joven presiona una tecla deteniendo el desquiciante sonido y lleva el teléfono a su oreja izquierda.

-Hola- dice él con voz tranquila- ¿qué sucede?

Después de eso, el rostro del joven comienza a palidecer, no sabes qué es lo que la otra persona que lo está llamando está diciéndole, pero no debe de ser nada bueno. Sabes que no es así porque él empieza a caminar nerviosamente de un lado a otro y su voz suena un poco asustada al decir _"No, claro que no. Vas a estar bien, es sólo que no estás viéndolo todo con claridad, no, no por favor, no…"_

-No estás molestándome- dice él después de un momento de silencio sepulcral- no, ya no te preocupes por eso, está bien. Sí, espérame por favor, no estamos muy lejos. Llegaré en veinte minutos. No, ya te dije que no, estarás bien… fue una promesa, Kurt, estaré allá…

Si alguien hubiera estado presente en ese momento, si alguien hubiera estado viéndolo todo desde lejos, habría escuchado sin esfuerzo alguno el sonido de tu corazón rompiéndose en mil pedazos, y también habría escuchado el fluir de la rabia dentro de tus venas, una rabia que se dirige en contra del director de la obra y sus estúpidos intentos de… ¿qué quiere ahora? ¿Qué es lo que está tratando de hacer?

-Sebastian- dice Blaine con una firme determinación en la mirada- perdóname que haga esto pero, Kurt está muy mal. Acaban de avisarle que su padre se ha puesto enfermo del corazón nuevamente, es probable que…

-¿Justo hoy?- dices tú olvidándolo todo de pronto- ¿por qué justo hoy su papá ha enfermado? ¿Por qué tienes que ir tú con él? ¿No puede largarse a Ohio él solo?

-No puede ir a Ohio- dice Blaine sin alzar la voz ante tus gritos- la obra no se lo permite. Sebastian, si le pasa algo a Burt y yo no estoy ahí para ayudarle, de nada habrá servido que haya pasado tanto tiempo con él ¿entiendes? Se romperá de nuevo y yo no podré evitarlo y esta vez no me lo perdonaré… así que, discúlpame, de verdad discúlpame por esto pero tengo que ir. Llegaré a casa en cuanto pueda, y por favor, trata de entenderme.

-Pero Blaine- dices tú casi como un grito de rabia- yo sé que él…

-No Seb, no- dice Blaine dando media vuelta y volviendo hacia ti- él no está tratando de hacer nada, si hubiera querido hacerlo ya lo habría hecho hace mucho tiempo. Él sólo me necesita ahora ¿no harías tú lo mismo por Aiden si su padre enfermara?

-Por supuesto pero…- dices tú totalmente desarmado- pero Blaine, yo quería, yo…

-Yo sé que querías que esto fuera perfecto, es mi culpa- dice Blaine dándote un rápido beso en los labios- perdóname, volveré pronto ¿sí?

-¡Es que él lo arruina todo siempre!- dices tú gritando por fin tu coraje- ¡Él siempre es más importante para ti!

-Piensa lo que quieras- dice Blaine con la mirada llena de decepción- hablaremos mañana. Perdóname...

Blaine se aleja de ti corriendo, sin decir nada más mientras tú te quedas en el balcón sintiéndote la persona más estúpida del universo. Si alguien pudiera verte, te vería temblando, con el rostro pálido, con ganas de destruir todo aquel bello jardín, con ganas de gritar improperios toda la noche. Sientes ahora el anillo de compromiso en tu mano y sin pensarlo si quiera lo lanzas al aire, humillado, profundamente herido en tu orgullo y en tu amor propio porque nunca podrás ganarle a Kurt Hummel, nunca.

Sientes ganas de dañar a Blaine de pronto, no sabes de dónde viene toda esa furia pero quieres hacerle sentir lo mismo: que no vale nada, que es un pobre estúpido que creyó que lo tenía todo para darse cuenta en un solo instante que lo que tiene es nada. Una nada absoluta e infinita. Nada…

Sales del balcón temblando aún, quieres embriagarte, quieres hacer tantas cosas. Te sientas en la barra del bar y pides la primera de lo que será una sucesión de largos tragos de alcohol. La gente a tu alrededor parece irse desvaneciendo poco a poco, incluso las miradas de lastima parecen importar muy poco después de un rato. Las risas empiezan a perderse también, todo empieza a dar vueltas pero tu coraje y tu dolor mezclados en tus venas con el ron, te hacen sentir casi inmune a todo. En medio de esa nebulosa que no te perite ver nada, un joven de cabello castaño y enormes ojos color miel se acerca a ti. Tú lo conoces pero no puedes nombrarlo por algún extraño motivo. Él se acerca a ti y le pide al barman otra copa. Sus labios rosas esbozan una sonrisa para ti y tú no puedes evitar pensar que esos labios son una provocación muy sexy e incitante.

-Vaya, Sebastian- dice el chico con su voz dulce, chillona hasta cierto punto- eres el ejemplo perfecto de lo que uno no debe de hacer el día de San Valentín ¿a dónde fue tu delicioso novio? Todos lo vimos salir corriendo de aquí ¿qué le hiciste?

-Cierra la boca Taylor- dices tú recordando su nombre de pronto- si de novios hablamos ¿dónde está el tuyo?

-Se fue a dormir desde hace rato- dice el joven riendo divertido- mañana tiene una presentación y debe de lucir radiante, como siempre.

-¿Qué quieres Alex?- dices tú, hablando sobre sus labios sin saber por qué.

-No lo sé…- dice el joven mirándote a los ojos, riendo de forma musical- eso depende de lo que me dejes hacer contigo, Sebastian.

El joven se acerca a ti y te besa de forma apasionada, tú sientes que estás haciendo algo incorrecto en el primer segundo de ese beso pero no puedes detenerte, parece que no eres tú el que está controlando a tu cuerpo. Es algo más fuerte que tú, se trata de una autentica sed de venganza. Blaine debe de estar haciendo lo mismo con Kurt ¿no es así? Entonces eso no tiene nada de malo.

Las manos de Alex Taylor se cuelan debajo de tu ropa de pronto y lo detienes apenas lo suficiente como para levantarte y sacarlo de ahí para llevarlo a tu antiguo departamento. Sabes que lo que harás tendrá consecuencias, pero, el saber que no es sólo Blaine el que puede jugar contigo, con tus sentimientos y con tus esperanzas, te hace sentir bien de pronto. No, no haces nada malo. Después de todo Blaine merece que alguien le enseñe que él no es el único que puede hacer daño.

* * *

Llegas a su apartamento y no puedes evitar sentirte angustiado cuando tu mano toca a su puerta. Tocas tan insistentemente que temes que alguno de sus vecinos pueda molestarse, pero no puedes evitarlo. Sabes que Kurt está desmoronándose y que de verdad te necesita. Pero nadie responde. Vuelves a tocar, está vez con más fuerza y después de un rato que parece eterno la figura de Kurt aparece frente a ti. Parece triste, parece preocupado y… parece estar completamente ebrio.

-Kurt…- dices tú cruzando la puerta, dejando que el joven caiga en tus brazos y no en el suelo, donde seguramente habría terminado de no ser por tu intervención.

-Pensé que no vendrías- dice él arrastrando las palabras- ¿por qué no llegaste rápido? ¿Por qué no llegaste antes?

-Perdóname- dices tú, ayudándole a sentarse en uno de los hermosos sillones de su apartamento- de verdad vine lo más rápido que pude, pero ya estoy aquí Kurt, ya no debes de tener miedo.

-Estás aquí, pero no eres mío- dice el joven, con sus ojos azules llenos de un oscuro dolor- ¿de qué sirve eso? De nada, no soy nada para ti…

-Kurt…- dices tú sin saber bien qué es lo que quiere decirte- no te entiendo…

-Claro que no me entiendes- dice él respirando profundamente antes de hablar mirándote a los ojos- no entiendes nada. Ni yo mismo me entiendo. No sé por qué te llamé, ya no lo recuerdo. Sólo sé que quería verte, que quería estar contigo. Y eso hace que me sienta ridículo ¿sabes? Soy el cliché del que todos se ríen siempre en todas las historias, el perdedor que tiene que engañar a la persona que ama para tenerlo a su lado porque de otra forma, no podría ser…

-Kurt…- dices tú, sintiendo que tu corazón late como demente al escuchar sus palabras. Más bien cuatro de las palabras que él dijo "la persona que ama".

-Blaine…- dice él sin retirar las pupilas de tus ojos- perdóname… no debí llamarte.

-Ya estoy aquí- dices tú haciendo caso omiso de tus sentimientos- ya no te preocupes ¿Y tú papá? ¿Está bien?

Él ríe. Es una risa algo extraña, algo divertida, algo avergonzada. No sabe cómo mirarte ahora. No sabe cómo explicarte que tenía que inventarse esa historia. No sabe cómo hacerte saber que lo que está haciendo no obedece a ninguna lógica, que de todo lo que ha hecho es esto lo que más le sorprende, lo que más lo avergonzará en un futuro si llegas a saberlo. No, no sabría explicarte la necesidad que inunda tu pecho. No sabría cómo decirte que te quiere para sí, que ya no puede soportar tu ausencia y tu cariño de amigos.

-Mi papá está bien- dice él con los ojos vidriosos- quien no está bien soy yo, Blaine.

-¿Por qué?- le dices sin atreverte a juzgarlo.

Porque eso es lo que los amigos hacen. No se quiebran la cabeza tratando de entenderlo todo, sólo aceptan, sólo te arropan con su cariño sin pedirte más explicaciones de las que quieres darles.

-¿Y todavía lo preguntas?- dice Kurt con la mirada lejana- estaba celoso… te necesitaba y… es mejor que te vayas Blaine, ya causé suficientes problemas y… quiero seguir bebiendo hasta no recordar por qué hice esto.

-¿Hacer qué?- dices tú observando sus ojos enrojecidos de llanto, enrojecidos de alcohol también- me necesitabas, está bien. Yo te dije que siempre podrías llamarme, sin importar lo que estuviera pasando.

-Sólo te causo problemas- dice él- es que no puedo evitarlo…

-No, no haces nada- dices tú acercándote un poco más a él, queriendo que él pueda sentir que no está solo, que no tiene por qué sentirse así- yo estoy aquí porque me importas.

-No entiendes Blaine- dice él levantándose con dificultad- eso ya no es suficiente para mí…

-¿Te has cansado de mí?- dices tú con el corazón agitado- ¿he hecho algo para molestarte?

-¡No, Blaine, no!- dice él dando un par de pasos que lo llevan a caer en el suelo sin que puedas evitarlo.- No has hecho nada, nada… es sólo que ya no puedo con esto, pensé que podría pero ya no lo soporto.

-¿Quieres que me vaya?- dices tú más confundido que antes- ¿quieres que…?

-Te amo…- dice él, con la mirada en el suelo, sin levantar los ojos en el momento en el que te acercas a él y con cuidado, lo pones de pie nuevamente.

Estás sosteniéndolo en tus brazos, no muy lejos de ti pero no lo suficientemente cerca para poder escuchar el furioso latido de su corazón al haberte dicho esas palabras. Te ama. Lo ha dicho por fin y puedes sentirlo, puedes verlo, puedes tocarlo. El amor del que él habla resbala lentamente por sus mejillas, por sus ojos avergonzados que insisten en mirar al suelo y no a tus ojos.

Tú no sabes que hacer, no sabes qué decirle. Antes hubiera sido tan sencillo decirlo también. Decirle que también lo amabas, decirle que cada día de tu vida que estuvieron lejos habías deseado poder decirle lo mismo una y mil veces, hasta que él lo entendiera, sin que tú te cansaras de pronunciarlo. Pero ahora… ¿qué sientes? ¿Cómo has podido olvidar como se siente amarlo también?

Él ríe. Después de un rato, ríe y esconde su cabeza en tu pecho. No podría decir más. Su alma llora al darse cuenta de que ya no tienes una respuesta para él. De que quizá todo lo que hizo no tendrá sentido porque tú ya no puedes sentir amor por él. Ese amor en el que él confiaba y que era su única esperanza. Ya no lo amas. Y el saber eso, le causa risa porque ya no podría sentir más dolor.

-No debí decirte eso- dice él cuando termina de reír- nada de lo que digo y hago hoy tiene sentido. Vete Blaine, has cumplido con tu deber, con tu obligación.

-No eres ninguna obligación- dices tú saliendo del estupor de pronto- eso es lo que no entiendes tú. Que estoy aquí contigo porque quiero estar contigo. No es lástima, no es un deber. Es por ti, Kurt, por todo lo que significas para mí, es por eso…

Él te mira, con el azul infinito de sus ojos centelleando con una fe renovada. Quizá sí lo amas, quizá si lo sientes pero ya no sabes cómo decírselo. Y es verdad. Sientes en tu corazón un calor muy parecido al calor de un recuerdo que no sabes de dónde viene, ni a dónde irá. En ese momento eres consciente de que eso que dijo Kurt, era lo único que tu alma necesitaba para… ¿para qué?

-Quiero dormir- dice Kurt después de un rato- quiero olvidar todo esto…

-Déjame ayudarte- dices, sintiéndote un poco torpe al estar pidiéndole eso- me quedaré a tu lado hasta que puedas dormirte.

-¿Por qué?- dice Kurt, comenzando a caminar torpemente- ¿no estarás provocando la ira de tu novio?

-Sí…- dice Blaine ayudándote a no caer- pero, no puede enojarse más de lo que ya lo ha hecho. Deja que piense lo que quiere.

-Es mi culpa…- dice Kurt.

Tú niegas con la cabeza y el muchacho camina hasta su cama. Incapaz de quitarse la ropa que lleva encima, se saca los zapatos con esfuerzo y deja que su cuerpo caiga sobre la mullida almohada que lo recibe en un mundo suave y cálido que hace que el mareo y las ganas de vomitar remitan un poco.

Tú dejas que descanse y lo cubres con el edredón blanco que espera a lado suyo por darle el calor que tus brazos no pueden darle ya. Te sientas a lado suyo, esperando a que sus ojos caigan irremediablemente ante el sueño, pero nada pasa. Lo observas detenidamente, notas que está cansado, profundamente cansado no sólo de la obra sino de todo.

Quisieras ayudarle a descansar un poco, a recuperar esa brillante energía que sabes que necesita. Quisieras hacer que de verdad pudiera dormir profundamente y que su alma descansara de todo lo que siempre lo ha molestado.

Él se queda quieto de pronto, mirándote con un amor inexplicable que él jamás podría poner en palabras. Y cuando él te mira, te sientes conectado con ese sentimiento, como antes, como desde siempre fue. Sin saber bien por qué, tus labios empiezan a tejer la introducción de una canción alegre que la madre de Kurt siempre cantaba cuando tú y él lo ayudaban a regar las plantas del jardín. No sabes cómo esa melodía ha llegado a tu cabeza, pero las palabras fluyen sin que puedas evitarlo, hasta que te escuchas cantando para poder ayudarlo a vivir en el mundo de los sueños…

_Treat me beneath this clear night sky and I will lie with you._

_I start to feel those butterflies when I´m next to you._

_Tell me your secrets. Give me a friend. Let all the good times flood in._

_Do I love you? Do I hate you? I can´t make up my mind._

_So let´s freefall and see where we land._

Una sonrisa dulce aparece en los labios de Kurt mientras te escucha cantar. Así como él no había vuelto a cantar para nadie, nunca, hasta ese momento, él se había sentido tan feliz de saber que alguien podía regalarle una canción también. Y no cualquier canción. Es _esa _canción. Kurt cierra los ojos, incapaz de hacer otra cosa y deja que su mente viaje muy lejos, más allá de la confusión, del dolor, de las cosas tristes y sin sentido que siente que hace.

Sus ojos cerrados, tu voz acariciando su alma, colándose en sus oídos, llevándolo poco a poco a esos días en Ohio, a esas tardes en el jardín de su madre donde los dos no entendían nada de adioses, ni de engaños, ni de lágrimas. Kurt está ahí. Ve brillar tus ojos, ve brillar los ojos de su madre y te ve sonreír a ti. Te ve sonriendo en esos tiempos donde eran los dos el uno para el otro. Donde en la felicidad de la infancia que siempre parece durar muy poco, los dos experimentaron un amor que los llevaría a encontrarse donde fuera.

Tú lo observas una vez más, su sonrisa sigue igual en sus labios. Sabes qué es lo que él está pensando porque es lo mismo que imaginas tú. Estás en el cuarto de Kurt pero sientes en tu piel el calor de una primavera lejana, una primavera un tanto llena de polvo del olvido. Pero estás ahí en ese momento, cantándole a Kurt, ayudándole aunque tú aún seas incapaz de saber cómo responder a su declaración de amor.

_It's been this way since we were young we´ll fight and then make up._

_I'll breathe your air into my lungs when I feel your touch._

_Tell me your secrets. Give me a friend. Let all the good times flood in._

_Do I love you? Do I hate you? I can´t make up my mind._

_So let´s freefall and see where we land._

La sonrisa se desvanece de sus labios poco a poco, mientras la calma del sueño regulariza el ritmo de su respiración. Una sonrisa apacible se dibuja en tu boca al contemplarlo dormir. Visto así, parece una persona normal, con un corazón normal, una persona que no sabe de nada de lo que él ha tenido que vivir. Te quedas un rato observándolo, preguntándote qué es lo que estará soñando, si… si tú apareces en uno de sus sueños así como sus ojos aparecieron siempre en los tuyos. No lo sabes, es probable que nunca lo sepas.

Miras el reloj que descansa a un lado de su cama y suspiras al darte cuenta de que ya es muy tarde. Más tarde de lo que pensaste que sería. Te levantas sin hacer ruido y caminas hacia la salida de su habitación. Una vez en el límite, regresas tu mirada hacia él y al mirarlo unas palabras salen de tu boca sin que puedas detenerlas:

-Si tan sólo lo hubieras dicho antes…

"_No habría tenido miedo de decirte que siento lo mismo por ti". _La afirmación se termina en tu pensamiento sin que te des cuenta total de ello. Como queriendo ahuyentar un recuerdo que poco a poco empieza a tomar forma dentro de ti y que amenaza con cubrirte por completo, cierras la habitación de Kurt con cuidado y sales de ahí, sales a la calle pensando en el día tan difícil que te espera.

Llegas a casa y no encuentras a nadie en ella. Lego había pasado la noche en casa de Sophie que ama al hermoso perro como si fuera suyo también. Vas hasta la habitación que compartes con Sebastian y en donde todavía se respira el penetrante aroma a rosas del día anterior, y la cama sigue hecha, sin haberse movido un solo centímetro. Suspiras al darte cuenta de que Sebastian no durmió ahí. Es lo menos que te mereces, la verdad. Y mientras tratas de zafarte del elegante traje oscuro con el que sigues vestido, tu pensamiento, ese necio conjunto de ideas que no podrías sacar de tu cabeza aunque quisieras sigue dando vueltas dentro de ti.

Sí, lo que dijo Kurt es cierto. Llegaste tarde, eso de sobra lo sabes pero ¿no habrá forma de volver, de hacer que de alguna forma vuelvas a estar en el tiempo en el que quieres estar? Después de un rato de pensar en ello sin querer pensarlo realmente, te quedas dormido. Es un sueño sin sobresaltos. Un sueño que te lleva a visitar una tarde lluviosa, una tarde que había quedado guardada en el fondo de tu memoria, hasta ese momento, hasta ese instante en el que pueda volver a la vida con un poco de ayuda que no sabes de dónde vendrá.

La mañana te recibe con una luz deslumbrante cayendo sobre tu cara. Abres los ojos lentamente, casi sin querer hacerlo porque la luz que entra por la ventana es mucha y no estás seguro de poder soportarla. Intentas incorporarte pero un mareo terrible te lo impide. Sientes que tu cabeza estallará de un momento a otro, pero tratando de respirar con normalidad, dejas que tu adolorido cuerpo se vaya acostumbrando de nuevo a la vida, y cierras los ojos y cuando lo haces, la misma tarde lluviosa con la que soñabas sigue perfectamente dibujada en la oscuridad, como si estuviera dibujada en tus parpados que vuelven a abrirse, sin prisa, preguntándote por qué esa cortina de lluvia sigue apareciendo en tu pensamiento con tanta insistencia.

* * *

Diriges tus ojos hacia el reloj que descansa en tu buró y te sobresaltas un poco al ver lo tarde que es. Hace más de tres horas que deberías de estar en el teatro, lidiando con los ingenieros, con los proveedores y con la vestuarista que ni siquiera trabajando a marchas forzadas podrá tener lista la carga de trabajo que le pediste.

Suspiras resignadamente. Ya no puedes hacer nada. Tus ojos vuelven a cerrarse y piensas en todos los pendientes que te esperan en el día y cuando lo haces, la cara de Blaine aparece y de pronto eres consciente de todo lo que le dijiste la noche anterior. Por algún extraño motivo que no comprendes y que odias con toda tu alma, no pudiste olvidar todas esas cosas que le dijiste, esas espantosas cosas que prometiste no decirle.

Decirle que lo amabas por ejemplo. "Qué estúpido eres Kurt", piensas. Pero lo cierto es que también dijiste muchas verdades. Ya no podías más. Si lo hubieras callado, si no se lo hubieras dicho, algo dentro de ti habría muerto irremediablemente.

Suspirando, te levantas de la cama y haciendo un esfuerzo sobrehumano comienzas con la rutina del nuevo día que tienes que vivir. Después de darte una ducha rápida, haces todas las llamadas que tienes qué hacer para volver a reagendar los compromisos que no pudiste atender esta mañana y después de varios gritos y peleas, todas totalmente necesarias, corres al teatro donde sabes que una enfadada compañía de actores y bailarines te estará esperando.

Pero no es así. Es decir, los chicos están esperándote pero ninguno de ellos te mira con enojo, con exasperación. De hecho, una sonrisa amable aparece en todos sus rostros al verte llegar. Y cuando te das cuenta de ello, sabes que todo eso es obra del joven actor de los rizos oscuros que te mira también con una dulce sonrisa de bienvenida. Sabes que ya eres un poco mayor para eso, pero al verlo, no puedes evitar sonrojarte como colegial enamorado, porque en realidad pensaste que a Blaine no le faltarían motivos para alejarse de ti. Sabes que esa sonrisa es tuya y te hace feliz saberlo, aunque eso sea lo único de Blaine que puedas llamar de ti.

-Buenas tardes- dices tú un poco atropelladamente, tratando de no mirar al joven Anderson- perdónenme la demora, tenía cosas que arreglar. Bien… hoy podemos irnos un poco más temprano ya que ha sido mi culpa retrasar el ensayo, les prometo que no volverá a pasar. Hoy podemos ensayar el dueto del acto final, la canción que Anthony y Elliot cantan cuando son descubiertos y tienen que luchar contra todos para estar juntos.

-Kurt…- dice Aiden con una mirada sombría que no te gusta para nada- creo que eso no podrá ser.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú un poco contrariado.

-Sebastian no está aquí- dice Blaine con una sonrisa triste- digamos que… bueno, digamos que la fiesta del día de ayer fue mucho para él.

-Está en mi casa- termina Aiden ahorrándole la explicación a Blaine- no se siente nada bien. Espero que puedas disculparlo.

-Lo disculpo- dices tú con un brillo victorioso en la mirada- pero no lo justifico. Es su obligación estar aquí a menos de que algo verdad grave se lo impida y una borrachera y la resaca producto de ella no entra en la descripción de "grave".

Aiden te mira con evidente aprobación pero no dice más. En este momento quisieras saberlo todo pero sabes que el mostrarte ansioso no ayudará en nada. Suspirando cansadamente, tus ojos vuelven a chocar con Blaine y sin saber bien por qué, dejas las cosas que traías en las manos en el suelo y caminas hacia él.

-Bueno- te encuentras diciendo- si Sebastian no va a venir, de cualquier modo tenemos que seguir trabajando. Blaine…

-¿Sí?- dice el chico mientras llegas a él y lo miras directamente a los ojos.

-Ensayaré contigo ese dueto…

Un murmullo de sorpresa absoluta invade a toda la compañía que sin embargo, no se atreve a hacer comentario o movimiento alguno. Blaine te mira como cuestionando tu proceder y sin embargo asiente pausadamente a tus palabras. Tú sabías que él no iba a negarse y quizá por eso hiciste lo que hiciste. O tal vez porque ese recuerdo de la tarde lluviosa sigue atormentándote y tu corazón ha dicho que quizá cantando puedas entenderlo, no lo sabes. No lo entiendes pero tienes que correr el riesgo. Tienes que ser valiente aunque la gente a tu alrededor piense que no lo eres, aunque la mayoría de los chicos piense que no podrás hacerlo.

Blaine te mira con orgullo, puedes sentirlo. Él tampoco hubiera esperado que quisieras cantar con él pero sabes que lo agradece, que él también tiene en la mirada algo que te hace pensar que también su corazón busca respuestas. Una respuesta que será entregada a ti, eso de sobra lo sientes. Por eso, sin esperar ni un segundo más, le indicas al pianista que empiece y mientras las suaves notas del dueto empiezan a sonar, y tu voz se una a ellas en una perfecta combinación que todos los ahí reunidos en el teatro reciben como una agradable sorpresa, los ojos de Blaine son todo lo existe y el cantar con él, todo lo que importa…

_People say we shouldn´t be together. We´re too young to know about forever_

_But I say that they don't know what they´re talk talk talking about._

_This love is only getting stronger so I don't wanna wait any longer._

_I just want to tell the world that you´re mine, boy._

_Oh, they don´t know about the things we do. They don´t know about the "I love you´s"_

_But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us._

_They don´t know about the up all nights._

_They don't know I´ve waited all my life just to feel a love that feels this right._

_Baby they don't know about us…_

Nunca sabrás que fue lo que pasó en ese momento. Nunca sabrás si fueron sus ojos, o su voz uniéndose a la tuya en el coro de la canción. Sólo sabes que antes de volver a cantar con él, la tarde lluviosa que sigue en tu cerebro, tiene nueva luz. Lo ves a él, te miras a ti. Son un par de niños de nuevo, respirando tranquilamente el uno al lado del otro. En ese momento no había una canción para cantar, sólo existía la suave melodía de dos pequeños corazones latiendo al mismo tiempo. Sabes que Blaine tiene la misma visión que tú porque su voz al cantar está llena de una alegría contagiosa y te das cuenta de algo cuando su voz se une otra vez a la tuya: es cierto, nadie más que tú y él saben algo de ese _nosotros _que un día fueron…

_One touch and I was a believer every kiss gets a little sweeter._

_It´s getting better, keeps getting better all the time, boy._

_Oh, they don´t know about the things we do. They don´t know about the "I love you´s"_

_But I bet you if they only knew, they would just be jealous of us._

_They don´t know about the up all nights,_

_they don't know I´ve waited all my life just to feel a love that feels this right,_

_baby they don't know about us…_

Juntos, esa palabra no deja de dar vueltas en tu mente en todo el transcurso de la canción. Cantar con él es algo hermoso, es como un secreto, sí. Es como poder estar amándose sin que nadie se moleste por eso, sin que haya mayores complicaciones por el sencillo placer de estar diciéndole a él la verdad. Esa verdad que grita que estás enamorado de él y de que ahora recuerdas exactamente qué pasó aquella tarde llena de lluvia.

Él se acerca a ti y un par de lágrimas contenidas que asoman en sus ojos, te hacen ver que él también ha recordado todo. Todo lo que pasó aquella tarde y también… ha recordado todo eso que llegó a sentir por ti y que ahora está más que claro en su corazón. Sabes que lo ha entendido porque cuando canta con su voz cristalina, mirándote a los ojos sin mirar a nadie más, sabes que Blaine y tú, son una historia que todavía no ha llegado a su final…

_They don't know how special you are._

_They don´t know what you´ve done to my heart._

_They can say anything they want ´cos they don´t know us._

_They don´t know what we do best is between me and you our little secret._

_But I wanna tell them, I wanna tell the world that you´re mine, boy._

La canción termina y una tristeza dulce se apodera del teatro. Los chicos de la compañía quisieran aplaudir, pero tú y Blaine siguen mirándose tan fijamente que no saben si es correcto romper ese silencio, ese silencio por demás lleno de todas las palabras y emociones que huyen de tus labios. No quieres moverte, no lo harás, no porque los dos por fin han recordado algo que habían olvidado hace mucho tiempo: son uno, uno para siempre y contra todo… y aquella tarde de lluvia que los dos recuerdan, esa tarde de lluvia, fue testigo de aquella inmortal promesa…

* * *

_Estaban sentados en la habitación de Blaine. Eran muy pequeños aún. La casa estaba sola a aquellas horas porque Isabella dormía, Hailey se había quedado terminando un trabajo de la escuela y su papá estaba trabajando. Ese había sido uno de los primeros días lluviosos de principios del verano que habían compartido. La lluvia no los dejaba salir a jugar, a sus madres les preocupaba que pudieran enfermarse, así que se habían quedado dentro de la casa sin sentirse realmente aburridos por no poder estar en el jardín._

_A mitad de la tarde, el cielo gris había logrado ponerse más negro y una llovizna fuerte caía afuera, insistiendo en llenar al mundo con su gris color. Tú y Blaine no hacían nada, no decían nada. Simplemente miraban la lluvia caer, escuchaban el sonido alegre de las gotas de lluvia cayendo en el techo, en el suelo, en los charcos de agua que se iban haciendo cada vez un poco más grandes. A los dos les gustaba la lluvia, ver todas esas gotas de agua cayendo, sentados los dos uno muy cerca del otro, los hacía sentirse bien._

_Los ojos de los dos seguían el recorrido de las gotas de lluvia cayendo por la ventana y no podían evitar sonreír cuando sus miradas chocaban como queriendo saber si también para el otro era posible sentirse feliz aún sin hacer nada, sin contar algo, sin jugar. En ese momento Blaine sonreía y te sentiste feliz de observarlo, de sentirte tan cerca de su boca. Un suspiro escapó de tus labios, se perdió en medio de la superficie empañada de la ventana._

_-¿En qué piensas?- dijo Blaine en voz muy baja._

_-En nada- dijiste tú con una sonrisa traviesa._

_-Pero sí estás pensando en algo- dijo él con una ceja levantada- siempre que piensas algo sonríes de ese modo y suspiras._

_Tú reíste porque Blaine te conocía muy bien. Sí estabas pensando en algo, de hecho, habías pasado la mitad del día pensando en lo mismo. Pero te daba un poco de vergüenza decirlo. Sabías que Blaine es tu amigo y que él nunca se reiría de ti, pero aún así…_

_-Ayer vi que mamá y papá se daban un beso- dijiste tú sin poder reprimir otro suspiro- y pensé que era muy bonito._

_-¿De verdad?- dijo Blaine poniéndose un poco colorado- mamá y papá también suelen hacerlo, y sí, es bonito. Por eso no entiendo que los chicos de la escuela digan que es asqueroso._

_-Ni yo…- dijiste tú sintiendo que tus mejillas se ponen del color de las rosas del jardín de tu madre- pero he visto a Finn y a Rachel besándose en el recreo._

_-¡Eso si es asqueroso!- dijo Blaine riendo divertido._

_-Lo sé…- dijiste tú mirando sus ojos color avellana y luego sus labios, sus pequeños labios que parecen una pequeña fresa. Así de dulces, así de delicados- Blaine…_

_-¿Qué sucede?- dijo él sonriendo como siempre lo hace._

_-¿Cómo será un beso?- dijiste tú con total inocencia._

_-No sé- dijo él con sinceridad- pero si la gente mayor se la pasa besándose, es porque debe ser muy lindo y especial ¿no crees?_

_Tú asentiste ante el argumento de Blaine. Él parecía tener siempre la razón pero ésta vez sus palabras parecen no ser suficientes. No sabías por qué estabas haciéndolo, pero sin que él se diera cuenta, posaste tus labios en los suyos por menos de dos segundos y sin embargo, cuando te separaste de él, sentías que tus mejillas estaban ardiendo y que tu corazón se saldría de tu pecho. Eras muy pequeño para entender del todo lo que te pasaba pero, sabías en ese momento que si un beso era sentir todas esas mariposas en el estomago, toda esa energía vibrante dentro de tu ser que te lleva a querer hacer lo mismo otra vez, era totalmente entendible que los adultos hicieran tantas idioteces por besar a alguien._

_-Kurt…- dijo Blaine con las mejillas igual de rojas que las tuyas- ¿por qué lo hiciste?_

_-Quería saber- dijiste tú sin apartar tus ojos de él- sólo… quería saberlo Blaine, lo siento._

_-No, no lo sientas- dijo Blaine acercándose a ti- fue muy bonito…_

_-¿Verdad que sí?- dijiste tú sonriendo de oreja a oreja._

_-Lo fue- dijo él con la mirada un poco triste- pero creo que no debemos hacerlo de nuevo, se enojarán, ya sabes lo que dicen. Creo que no es bonito para los demás ver a dos chicos besándose._

_-Ya sé- dijiste tú un poco triste de pronto- no tenemos que volver a hacerlo, sólo quería saber._

_-¿Kurt?- dijo Blaine después de un rato de silencio._

_-¿Qué Blaine?_

_-¿Me has dado tu primer beso?_

_-Sí, eso creo…- dijiste tú mirándolo con curiosidad._

_-Entonces es lo justo que mi primer beso también sea tuyo._

_Los labios de Blaine volvieron a posarse sobre los tuyos. Es sólo un suave contacto que sin embargo te hizo ver fuegos artificiales otra vez. Los besos de Blaine eran muy bonitos, en ese momento lo sabías y algo te dijo que mientras estuvieras vivo, nunca olvidarías esa tarde._

* * *

Aunque ustedes dos nunca hayan vuelto a hablar de ella. Aunque en la cotidianidad de la vida, los dos hayan olvidado que no sólo fue un beso infantil y dulce el que se entregaron aquella tarde, la lluvia fue testigo de un pacto con el mundo, con el devenir del tiempo: ser el primero y el único del otro para siempre. Sin importar cuantos vinieran y se fueran de su vida después, aquel primer beso nació entre los dos como el guardián que vigilaría por siempre la esperanza de que ese beso no fuera el último entre sus labios…

Los aplausos de la compañía los regresan al mundo real de una forma nada divertida. Todos comentan lo hermoso que ha sido escucharlos cantar a los dos. Es como si la voz del otro complementara perfectamente a la canción. Es como si los dos hubiera venido al mundo con la sola consigan de hacer de ese dueto algo maravilloso. Hasta Aiden, que te miraba de forma enfurruñada sabe ahora de la magnitud de sentimientos que invaden al teatro.

Él sabe que ha sido testigo de un encuentro planeado muchos siglos y muchos mundos atrás y aunque se siente feliz, no puede evitar sentirse triste porque él sabe también que Blaine ha recordado lo que lo unía a ti y el joven Miller, quien mira la escena desde lejos, totalmente perdido en la intensa mirada que tú y Blaine se dedican, sabe que no habrá nada que él o cualquier otro puedan hacer en contra de lo inevitable que será que Blaine vuelva a ti…

* * *

**TwT Ando sentimental...**

**CANCIONES: **

**Where we land- Ed Sheeran**

**They don´t know about us- One Direction**


	10. Against all odds

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 10. Against all odds**

"_Más que besarlo, más que acostarnos juntos, más que ninguna otra cosa él me daba la mano y eso era amor…" Mario Benedetti._

El aroma frutal de la habitación de Aiden Miller te envuelve de repente cuando no lo esperas, cuando tu cuerpo empieza a sentir que vuelve a vivir y que tu corazón bombea sangre aún cuando tú no quieres que lo haga. No. Un no rotundo e irrompible es lo único que quieres pronunciar cuando tus ojos se abren, cuando la luz de la tarde se cuela por la ventana del departamento donde te encuentras y trae con ella un montón de escenas que no quieres recordar. Recuerdos que hieren, que hacen que tu estomago se revuelva, que tu cabeza martillee y que tu corazón sienta que va a estallar.

Asco. Es un asco infinito lo que sientes en este momento, un asco terrible por ti mismo que se queda agolpado en tu garganta haciendo de tu despertar una tortura. Sólo quieres regresar a la cama y dormir, quieres que todo haya sido parte sólo de un sueño pero el dolor de cabeza está para recordarte que sí pasó, que hiciste lo que querías hacer o… al menos en aquel momento querías hacer aquello aunque ahora todo tu cuerpo, toda tu alma grite que fue un error. Un error estúpido e infantil que sin embargo no tendrá arreglo.

Te levantas un poco y te recargas en el respaldo acolchado de la cama de Aiden. Él no dijo nada cuando te vio llegar, sólo abrió la puerta como siempre y te dejó pasar. No hizo preguntas, él nunca te pide respuestas y eso siempre tendrás que agradecerlo. Pero la lástima de sus pupilas grises fue suficiente para hacerte sentir la peor cucaracha del universo y es que él sabe, él siempre sabe leer en tus ojos cuando has hecho algo estúpido y debes admitir que lo que pasó anoche con Alex Taylor se lleva el premio a la estupidez más grande de tu existencia sin duda alguna.

Pasas tus manos sobre tu cara tratando de limpiar con ellas el rastro de las manos y de los labios que Alex dejó por todo tu cuerpo y cuando sabes que no podrás quitar de ti esa sensación comienzas a reír, dejando que las carcajadas recorran tu cuerpo hasta que se convierten en llanto, en un llanto avergonzado, un llanto lleno de furia y arrepentimiento.

Las lágrimas que ruedan por tu rostro no podrán resolver nada de lo que has hecho, eso de sobra lo sabes pero ¿qué más puedes hacer? Ya está, querías vengarte, lo has hecho. Pero justo ahora las consecuencias de tu "venganza" empiezan a parecer algo real ¿Qué pasará si Blaine lo sabe? ¿Quién se lo dirá? ¿Alex? ¿Alex tendrá esa desfachatez de decirle?

No. El no se vuelve a dibujar en tus labios como la única esperanza que te queda en el mundo. No, nadie tiene por qué decirlo, de seguro Alex vio lo sucedido la noche anterior como una de sus tantas aventuras, él es así. Estás seguro de que no eres el primero con el que le ha sido infiel a su novio, así que ¿por qué preocuparte? Blaine no tiene por qué saberlo, no lo sabrá.

No, claro que no va a saberlo y tú harás de cuenta que no pasó nada, siempre has sido bueno para eso, puedes ocultar esa noche en lo más recóndito de tu alma, puedes hacerlo, y así podrás seguir adelante, Blaine seguramente te disculpará el no haberlo entendido, él es así, nunca puede estar enojado por mucho tiempo, claro, no estás engañándolo porque las mentiras sólo son mentiras cuando las pones en palabras, el callar algo no es mentir ¿verdad? No, no lo es, es sólo que…

Es sólo que sabes que al único que puedes engañar es a ti mismo. Y eso también sabes cómo hacerlo, sabes cómo esconder lo peor de ti siempre. Te levantas de la cama y caminas lentamente hacia la ventana para poder observar el atardecer dorado de la ciudad de Nueva York. Suspiras sintiéndote realmente mal. Suspiras sintiendo que con ese suspiro se escapa también la mitad de tu vida pero mentir, más bien, esconder la verdad es tu única opción.

Sólo eso y rezar, rezar porque nadie diga nunca algo que pueda delatarte. No eres muy creyente que digamos, pero cierras los ojos y tus labios comienzan a susurrar una oración que ni siquiera tiene un destinatario concreto. Le rezas al cielo, a la vida, a quien sea, le pides que te deje enmendar tu error, le pides que tu estupidez no tenga más consecuencias que ese asco que ver tu imagen reflejada en el cristal te produce.

Suspiras de nuevo y caminas hacia la sala donde los pasos familiares de Aiden se escuchan ya. Te sientes un poco sorprendido de que el ensayo haya terminado tan temprano pero debes de admitir que tu ausencia debió de ser el motivo de aquel inusual cambio de horario. Aiden te ve llegar a la habitación pero no dice nada. Sus ojos grises parecen cansados e infinitamente tristes. Nunca has entendido esa tristeza del todo pero cuando la contemplas vuelves a sentirte culpable y es que algo dentro de ti grita que esa tristeza es también obra tuya. Te acercas a dónde él está y te sientas a su lado, sonriéndole sin lograr que sus labios sonrían también.

Sus ojos te miran de pronto, escondiendo en ellos miles de preguntas que nunca hará. Él no sabe qué decirte, no sabe si será buena idea contarte las cosas que observó y sintió en el teatro. Decirte por ejemplo, que no es tu engaño lo que causará la destrucción de tu amor por Blaine sino… el irrefutable hecho de que Blaine ama a otra persona con toda el alma, una persona que no eres tú, que nunca podrás ser tú. Él suspira y tú lo rodeas con un brazo haciendo que él te mire entre sorprendido y mortalmente herido.

-Perdóname por ser un estúpido, amigo- dices tú haciendo que la tristeza en sus ojos aumente de forma alarmante- siempre te hago pasar por lo mismo ¿verdad?

-Si no lo hicieras, no serías tú- dice él sonriendo tibiamente al fin- pero… quizá sólo estoy cansado Sebastian, eso es todo.

-Perdóname por eso también- dices tú acercándolo un poco más a ti- tú sabes que eres una de las personas que más quiero en el mundo y por eso, a veces doy por hecho que tú siempre estarás a mi lado pase lo que pase pero… de verdad Aiden, no quiero seguir haciéndote sentir mal, porque aunque no lo digas, sé que has estado triste todos estos días por mi culpa…

-No es tu culpa- dice Aiden suspirando sin poder contenerse al sentir tu cercanía- lo que pasa es que… no puedo aceptar ciertas cosas, eso es todo.

-¿Qué cosas?- dices tú mirándolo a los ojos.

-Las mismas cosas de siempre- dice él zafándose de tu abrazo- ¿te molestaría irte?

-¿Tanto te molesto?- dices tú un poco dolido- ya te dije que lo siento, Aiden, vaya, pensé que eras la única persona que podría entenderme.

-Te entiendo, Sebastian- dice el joven sin verte a la cara- pero… esto es demasiado ¿sabes? A veces siento que ya no podré, no entiendo por qué siempre regresas a mi cuando todas tus demás opciones se terminan, siempre soy tu opción segura ¿no? Pues creo que estoy harto de eso, ya no quiero vivir así, no quiero…

-¿Es por lo que le hice a Blaine?- dices tú acercándote a él- ¿es por lo que pasó con Alex Taylor?

-Es por lo que me haces a mí- dice Aiden con la mirada rota- es por lo que le haces a mi corazón, por lo que yo permito que hagas conmigo.

-Pero vamos, Aiden…- dices tú sin entender a tu amigo del todo- hemos tenido esta conversación otra veces, yo te quiero ¿sabes? Vaya, eres la única persona que conoce lo peor de mí y aún estás aquí, eso es un amigo de verdad y sé que tú entiendes de esto, sé que entiendes que lo de ayer fue sólo una idiotez y sé que me apoyarás y que callarás ¿verdad?

-Eso es lo único que te importa- dice Aiden con voz helada- lo único que te importa siempre eres tú mismo, que los demás hagamos todo lo que esté en nuestras manos por salvarte el pellejo ¿no?

-Aiden…

-Vete…- dice el joven Miller con determinación- vete de aquí Sebastian Smythe. Ve a tu casa y discúlpate con Blaine. Él te está esperando allá, aunque no lo creas, él se tragará cualquier historia que le cuentes porque aún cree que te ama… sólo vete y arregla las cosas, concéntrate en ser feliz. Ve con él y haz que yo sienta que todo esto vale la pena porque si no lo haces, sentiré la necesidad de odiarte y no quiero…

-¿Por qué haces esto, Aiden?- dices tú un poco asustado de pronto.- ¿por qué te comportas como un niño pequeño? Tú sabes ya que no puedo amarte, pensé que lo entendías, pensé que aún así podríamos ser amigos, pensé…

-Amigos…- susurra Aiden- amigos…

El joven Miller comienza a reír y hay algo en esa risa que más parecería un lamento que no puede convertirse en llanto, que te molesta realmente. Sientes una ira insensata nacer dentro de tu pecho porque ¿qué sabe él? ¿Qué sabe Aiden Miller de amor si ha perdido la mitad de su vida amándote sin esperanza alguna como un estúpido?

-¿Por qué dices que Blaine "cree" que me ama?- dices tú a quema ropa, impulsado a hablar por esa rabia que la risa del joven Miller te provoca- ¿por qué dices eso, Aiden?

- Porque no eres sólo tú el que puede engañarse a sí mismo de forma magistral- dispara el joven Miller sin piedad- tú y Blaine son excelentes actores, de eso no me queda la menor duda pero ¿sabes? Él al menos tiene la decencia de respetarte, de seguirle fiel a una fantasía que no durará mucho tiempo porque ¿tienes idea de lo que pasa con todas las mentiras del mundo? Siempre terminan por caerse a pedazos, no importa si llegaste a creértelas de verdad, no importa si no quieres enfrentarte a la realidad, siempre tienes que hacerlo y… ¡Vete ya! Vete antes de que diga más y seas tú el que me odie para siempre pero… bueno, eso sería un avance, el odio sería la única emoción genuina que sentirás por mí en toda tu vida…

-Aiden- dices tú helado de pronto por la tristeza que embarga al joven de los ojos grises- por favor Aiden, no digas eso.

-Vete…- dice él sin dejar lugar a replica- vete y haz lo que tengas que hacer, mañana volveré a ser tu pañuelo de lagrimas, pero hoy no, hoy no tengo energías para hacerlo.

Aiden deja la habitación sin voltear a mirarte ni un solo segundo y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que quedarte ahí de pie, sintiendo las palabras de tu amigo como un montón de cuchillos incrustándose en tu de por sin temerosa alma.

Lo que dice no puede ser verdad, no. Blaine te ama, él te lo dijo ayer, te lo repitió mil veces en el día pero… ¿por qué las palabras de Aiden parecen estar tan llenas de verdad, de esa verdad que uno hubiera deseado no conocer jamás? ¿Por qué de pronto sientes que no es tu engaño lo único que puede romper con tu dicha?

Kurt Hummel… el nombre aparece dentro de tu cerebro y la resonancia de esas palabras es la que te empuja a moverte del apartamento de Aiden. Corres directamente a la habitación del joven Miller, te cambias con premura y sales de ahí sin decir nada más a tu amigo, un amigo que dejas ahí con el alma hecha pedazos como casi siempre pero ¿qué más puedes hacer? Aiden siempre ha sabido que cualquier cosa que vaya más allá de la amistad entre los dos será un imposible. Además, en estos momentos hay algo más que te preocupa y eso es Blaine, eso es perderlo a él, eso es dejar que Kurt te gane la batalla, algo que no permitirás.

Así que abordas el auto y conduces a tu casa, a tu verdadero hogar. Cuando llegas, estacionas el auto como puedes sin detenerte a pensar en algo más que no sea llegar ante Blaine y abrazarlo deseando con todo el corazón que él no note nada del desasosiego que te invade. Subes las escaleras de dos en dos y al llegar a la puerta de tu apartamento, la abres como si en realidad quisieras derrumbarla.

Corres a la sala pero no hay nadie ahí y temes que él esté con Kurt de nuevo. Sigues tu camino hacia la habitación que compartes y vuelves a respirar con calma cuando lo ves acostado en la cama, durmiendo a lado de Lego que tampoco nota tu llegada. Miras su rostro y la paz que lo inunda se clava en tu corazón como una estaca porque sabes que si algo sale mal sólo podrás transformar esa paz en dolor y te odias por ello. Sin embargo, Blaine no sabe nada de eso, y no lo sabrá, solo duerme…

Duerme. Duerme tan ajeno a todo que te parece un crimen despertarlo. Te acercas un poco a él y notas que una sonrisa dulce curva sus labios dormidos, unos labios que te han besado mil veces, unos labios que te han enseñado en un solo beso lo que es ser feliz. Sin que puedas evitarlo, tus dedos trazan esa curva feliz y cuando tus dedos sienten su suavidad el engaño y la traición a ellos se hace más tangible, quema en tus dedos que tocaron otra piel, se hace presente en el recuerdo de la noche anterior que no debió pasar y que sin embargo te atormentará para siempre.

Él no despierta y agradeces que no lo haga porque morirías si él pudiera notar toda esa culpa en tu rostro. No sabes cómo pero la férrea voluntad de hacer como si nada hubiera pasado se desvanece en un solo segundo, y sin embargo, vuelve a tomar fuerza dentro de ti al pensar que la otra alternativa, la de ser sincero, sólo puede hacer que lo pierdas y tienes que aferrarte hasta la última de tus esperanzas y eso harás.

Tus dedos recorren ahora sus rizos negros, sienten su suavidad y se recrean en el color azabache que los rodea. Amas a ese chico dormido que sueña ahora libre y feliz del mundo real que no puede darle más que preocupación y dolor. Un dolor que tú prometiste que nunca volvería a conocer, un dolor, que si es cierto lo que Aiden dice, causarás sin que puedas ya remediarlo. En medio de ese pensamiento, te das cuenta de que Blaine abre los ojos y mientras sus pupilas se acostumbran a la luz un escalofrío recorre tu espina dorsal.

Cuando sus ojos están totalmente abiertos a la vida, se quedan fijos en ti con un poco de miedo. Blaine teme y ser consciente de ello te hace sentir peor porque Blaine se siente culpable, Blaine siente que te ha fallado. Y la constancia de que fuiste tú el de los dos quien más daño hizo te hace querer salir y darte de topes con la pared. Pero no lo haces, sólo clavas tus pupilas color esmeralda en él, en él que no sabe qué decirte ni cómo decirlo porque tiene miedo, miedo de que le digas que todo ha terminado, miedo también de ser libre y de tener ganas de correr a ese lugar a donde siempre ha pertenecido pero al que no irá nunca si lastimarte es la única opción que tiene para acceder a él.

-Me quedé dormido- dice al fin, incorporándose lentamente mientras Lego protesta al sentir que alguien intenta despertarlo.

-¿Fue un ensayo agitado?- dices tú sin saber cómo es que tu voz sale tan natural cuando tu estomago sigue revuelto de frustración y vergüenza.

-No mucho…- dice él apartando la vista de ti- Kurt y yo ensayamos el dueto del penúltimo acto.

-¿Él cantó contigo?- dices con los ojos abiertos por la sorpresa.

-Sí…- dice Blaine sin poder evitar sonreír dulcemente al recordar ese momento- nadie podía creerlo pero él cantó, cantó como nunca, fue algo… hermoso.

Miras el rostro iluminado de Blaine y las palabras de Aiden Miller vuelven a tomar sentido. Y es que el rostro del joven Anderson brilla tanto que tu alma entiende de pronto que toda esa luz viene de una verdad escondida en lo más profundo de su ser, una verdad en la que no estás incluido…

-Que bueno…- dices tú con gesto abatido, cosa que no pasa desapercibida para Blaine.

-Perdóname…- dice él mirándote a los ojos, tomando tus manos entre las suyas- perdóname por decir esto pero así fue. Perdóname por dejarte ayer así, sé que no lo entenderás pero era necesario. Perdóname Sebastian, desde que llegué aquí tú has sido la única persona que no me ha abandonado, la única persona que me ha hecho feliz y yo no tengo el derecho de hacerte daño de este modo. Perdóname Seb, de verdad perdóname, sé que fui un tonto pero… ya no quiero que estés triste, comprendo que no hayas querido verme después de lo que hice pero, no quiero que sufras, no quiero que pienses que no me importas porque no es cierto, me importas mucho, te amo Sebastian y si tú también sientes lo mismo…

-Lo hago- dices tú sin poder creer que tu cobardía sea tanta que aceptarás esas disculpas sabiendo que el único que debería estarse disculpando eres tú- y no sigas diciendo nada, yo también fui un tonto. Estaba celoso Blaine, sólo fue eso y si no llegué a dormir aquí fue porque… porque no quería continuar diciendo estupideces, necesitaba tiempo para… para pensarlo todo.

-¿Entonces me perdonas?- dice él con sus pupilas color avellana brillando con autentica alegría.

-No hay nada que perdonarte…- dices tú abrazándolo con fuerza- Blaine…

-¿Qué pasa?- dice él sin alejarse ni un solo milímetro de ti.

Tú tomas su rostro entre tus manos y miras sus ojos de forma profunda. Pensabas preguntarle qué hizo con Kurt pero eso en realidad no importa. Lees en sus pupilas que no pasó nada, que él hizo exactamente lo que dijo que haría: estar con él, ayudar a su amigo. Una nueva oleada de nauseas hacia tu persona te invade pero te encargas de ahuyentarla besando esos labios que reciben a los tuyos con el mismo húmedo calor de siempre. Y aunque ese beso es un beso amargo porque sabes que buscaste en otros labios la misma dulzura sin encontrarla realmente, no te importa. Sigues besándolo, sigues acariciándolo respondiendo con tus manos la pregunta que te hizo.

¿Qué pasa? Pasa que no quieres perderlo y que serías capaz de empeñar tu vida entera con tal de volver a ese momento en el que pensaste en encontrar la misma pasión en otra persona y hacer que no suceda. Pasa que no quieres que se aleje de ti, que no quieres perderte esa dicha, la dicha de hacer que su cuerpo se estremezca debajo del tuyo, pasa que no quieres dejar de escuchar su voz repitiendo tu nombre en un concierto de suspiros, jadeos y gemidos. Eso es lo que pasa, que sólo ahora puedes entender cuanto lo amas, algo que al parecer olvidaste ayer por la noche. Pasa que sabes que eres un estúpido pero que eso no cambiará nada…

Después de haber recorrido el cuerpo de Blaine una y mil veces, el joven vuelve a dormir abrazado a ti, escondiendo su rostro en tu pecho como siempre lo hace. Tú miras la luna brillando en el cielo, iluminando la habitación, iluminando tu temor también.

Porque algo en el aire te hace sentir asustado de muerte, sabes que esa tensión sólo puede significar que algo malo pasará. Y sin embargo, sigues acariciando el cabello de Blaine como si del ir y venir de tus manos entre sus rizos dependiera que las sombras se alejaran de tu camino. Sabes que no podrás dormir esta noche, sabes que la luz del día en vez de alejar el temor sólo lo aumentará, es un terror inexplicable. Y sin embargo, la respiración acompasada de Blaine que hace subir y bajar su pecho desnudo te hacen pensar que quizá, aunque las sombras sean muchas, aún haya para ti un poco de luz que pueda cambiarlo todo o… tal vez no.

* * *

Sólo Blaine y Sebastian han llegado. Los viste llegar desde hace unos minutos y el que hayan llegado de la mano, sonriendo de nuevo como la feliz pareja que han sido todos estos meses en realidad no te importa. Sabes que eso no durará, sabes que la aparente calma de los dos chicos que están en el escenario preparándose para el ensayo, es sólo esa calma que precede a la tormenta. Una tormenta que ha sido anunciada desde hace tiempo y cuyos grises nubarrones te hacen sonreír con calma aunque tú quieras evitarlo, y es que, aunque sabes que la corriente podría arrastrarte a ti también, tienes que correr el riesgo. Finalmente, estás seguro de que el fin justifica los medios.

Media hora después de que tus actores principales llegaron, ninguno de los otros jóvenes bailarines y actores parece querer llegar al ensayo. Eso tampoco te preocupa, sabes a qué se debe esa demora y vuelves a sonreír cuando tus ojos observan el folder amarillo que descansa sobre tu escritorio. Dentro de ese folder se encuentra el principio del fin de todas esas risas bobas que se oyen en el escenario, de todas esas miradas llenas de paz y de un amor tan tibio y falto de fuerza que tu corazón se estremece con renovado jubilo al saber que bastará sólo lo que has planeado hacer para romperlo.

Por ello, no puedes evitarlo más y decides salir de tu despacho. Caminas hacia el escenario donde los dos jóvenes, sentados el uno al lado del otro, disfrutan los últimos minutos de su mentira y cuando Sebastian besa los labios de Blaine, haciendo que el pelinegro sonría en medio de ese beso, algo te dice que eres el único testigo de aquello que sin duda alguna será la última vez.

Justo cuando llegas al escenario, algunos de los bailarines entran también dirigiéndote una mirada de disculpa absoluta a la que tú respondes con un asentimiento comprensivo que sólo aumenta la confusión de sus ojos, que, después de tener tu aprobación se dirigen lentamente y sin discreción alguna hacia la feliz pareja que, interrumpiendo un momento con su idilio, se pone de pie al mismo tiempo.

Tú eres consciente de cómo todos los chicos miran a Sebastian con una mezcla de incredulidad y admiración, sí, admiración, porque en ninguno de ellos puede haber el entendimiento suficiente para poder comprender cómo Sebastian puede estar tranquilo habiendo hecho lo que todos ellos saben ahora que hizo.

Y al darte cuenta de esas miradas, al ver cómo todos los bailarines evitan el saludo jovial del joven Smythe y sus ojos se llenan de lástima al contemplar al joven Anderson, sabes que todo va bien, que el mundo sabe qué clase de persona es Sebastian Smythe ahora y que inevitablemente, en unas horas, en minutos quizá, Blaine también lo sabrá… Blaine…

Tus ojos se quedan fijos en él. El pelinegro se ha puesto serio de pronto y aunque temes por él también, no puedes evitar pensar que se ve adorable cuando está nervioso. Sus ojos van de un lado al otro de los bailarines, que esta mañana no se han detenido a saludarlo jovialmente como siempre lo hacen. Él siente sus miradas confluyendo en él, Blaine sabe que es el tema de conversación de todos esos susurros que tratan de ser discretos y que fracasan miserablemente en el intento.

Blaine se acerca un poco más a Sebastian que empieza a verse inquieto también, sus ojos verdes se llenan de temor porque algo pasa, el ambiente está tenso, lleno de estática, lleno de un viento gris y frio que se cuela por todo su ser. Él voltea a mirarte y tú le dices con la mirada que no sabes nada, que lo único que estás esperando es a que todos lleguen para que el ensayo pueda empezar. Él sonríe y acerca a Blaine a su lado, y al hacerlo, la sonrisa en sus labios vuelve a aparecer. Tú también sonríes al contemplar la escena. Antes viste el último beso. Apostarías la mitad de tu vida al decir que aquella es también una de las últimas sonrisas de Sebastian al lado de Blaine.

Segundos después, el ruido de unos pasos llegan hasta los oídos de todos. Se tratan de unos pasos fuertes, apurados, llenos de un enojo que se deja traslucir en la intensidad con la que están siendo dados. Tú diriges la mirada hacia la delgada silueta que produce tanto ruido y al contemplar el rostro sin color de Sophie Miller, al ver en sus ojos una rabia explosiva que se deja sentir en todo el escenario, sabes que ella traerá de alguna forma, la primera ventisca del huracán que desataste, aunque bueno… no vas a ser tan modesto como para tomar la entera responsabilidad de lo ocurrido porque, tú sólo diseñaste el campo de juego, fue Sebastian, quien gracias al cielo, se prestó a jugar aquello con admirable desempeño.

La joven Miller llega ante Sebastian y aunque él sonríe al observarla, sin darse cuenta del estado de total furia que parece mover a la chica, un ruido seco y el sonido de varias respiraciones contenidas llena el escenario: Sophie Miller acaba de estrellar sobre el rostro de Sebastian una dura bofetada, un golpe lleno de enojo, de coraje y de una tristeza tan enorme que sólo puede venir de un corazón destrozado como el de ella.

-Te odio…- dice ella con voz firme a pesar del temblor que la rabia le imprime a su cuerpo y de las lágrimas que caen sobre sus mejillas oscuras- te odio Sebastian Smythe, primero mi hermano, primero él y luego… eres despreciable.

Todos miran la escena y tú intentas no aplaudir, intentas en serio no sonreír complacidamente ante el gesto asustado y sorprendido de todos los presentes, estás de verdad conteniéndote para no reír a carcajadas de pura satisfacción. Tu rostro se mantiene impasible y vacio de toda emoción mientras caminas hacia Sophie y la sostienes en tus brazos. Blaine se acerca también a Sebastian que sigue sin poder entender ni un solo detalle de lo que está viviendo. Es obvio que los chicos de la obra entienden y aprueban la actitud de Sophie, todos saben lo que está pasando menos la feliz pareja, menos ellos que siguen buscando en la chica que llora una explicación a todo aquel ambiente pesado y triste.

-Exijo que expliques tu comportamiento, Sophia- dice Sebastian apartándola de ti que no opones resistencia, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Suéltame, grandísimo imbécil- dice Sophie con verdadera fiereza- tú a mi no vas a exigirme nada ¿entiendes? El golpe que te di no cubre apenas una de las lagrimas que mi hermano ha llorado por tu culpa ¿sabes en qué estado lo dejaste ayer? Si no fuera porque llegué a su departamento en la noche, estoy segura de que Aiden no seguiría vivo, pero eso a ti te da igual ¿no? Tú tienes tu cuento de hadas, un cuento de hadas que por cierto, has destruido también. No te bastó con romper a Aiden ¿verdad? También a Blaine, también a mí, también a todo aquel que sea tan estúpido como para creerte…

La muchacha se suelta de las manos de Sebastian que ante sus palabras han perdido la fuerza. No, piensa él, mientras Sophie revuelve su bolso e ignorando su gesto preocupado, saca una revista de él y camina lentamente hacia Blaine quien sólo siente a su corazón latiendo a mil por hora. Él no entiende mucho de las palabras de Sophie.

Él sólo sabe que Aiden está muy mal, muy triste y no puede evitar pensar que también es su culpa. Cada paso nuevo de Sophie hacia él aumenta los latidos en su pecho ¿por qué esa chica dijo que Sebastian lo había roto también? Eso no pasó, Sebastian sigue siendo lo mejor para él, lo que él eligió, lo que él seguirá defendiendo a pesar de todo, a pesar de que…

Sophie le entrega la revista a Blaine quien baja sus pupilas color avellana hacia la portada perdiendo el color de su rostro en un segundo. Luego, los ojos de Blaine vuelven a subir y se encuentran con la mirada llena de dolor de la joven Miller quien vuelve a llorar con renovada energía al ver el gesto descompuesto de la cara de Blaine. El chico pelinegro, vuelve a dirigir sus ojos hacia la fotografía que exhibe a Sebastian en una posición nada decorosa con otro hombre, un hombre que Blaine saludó aquella noche, un hombre que le sonrió amablemente y rio con él y con Sebastian. Sus ojos quisieran no ver más pero no pueden retirarse de aquella imagen: el cuerpo de Sebastian es el mismo que aparece en la revista siendo tocado por otras manos, sus labios, esos labios que lo hicieron suyo apenas hace unas horas, fueron de otro y ahora todos lo saben.

Blaine siente que se hunde lentamente en un abismo del que no podrá salir jamás, un abismo sin fondo, una nada eterna e infinita que lo rodeará por siempre. Siente que el aire se escapa de sus pulmones, siente un asco horrible revolviendo su estomago. Siente que muere, que su corazón se niega a latir porque es el único modo de soportar tanto dolor. Lo engañaron sí, pero lo que más parece dolerle en ese instante es saber que él engaño más grande fue obra suya. Tú observas su gesto serio y quisieras correr hacia él y abrazarlo, prometerle que todo estará bien y sin embargo, te quedas inmóvil. El sufrimiento de Blaine es tanto y tan silencioso que te congela, todos parecen estar congelados.

Sebastian empieza a caminar hacia él, tratando de buscar un remedio a todo a pesar de que sabe que no lo habrá.

-Blaine, no…- dice él caminando hacia el joven pelinegro que no lo mira, que ni siquiera parece escucharlo.- esto no es lo que crees, esto…

-Sophie…- dice Blaine con una voz que suena helada- ¿cómo está Aiden?

-Mal…- dice la chica, ignorando también la presencia de Sebastian- mezcló alcohol con somníferos, fue una combinación casi mortal, Blaine. Aiden esta inconsciente aún, papá está con él en el hospital pero… no sé qué sucederá.

-Ve con él Sophie- dice el joven Anderson acercándose a ella- estoy seguro de que Kurt lo entiende ¿verdad?

Tú miras los ojos de Blaine, el color avellana está apagado, distante, lleno de sombras que le roban su brillo. No puedes hacer otra cosa más que asentir. No podrías agregar nada. Sabes que tu plan funcionó pero ahora no sientes que haya sido tan buena idea. Y es que el dolor de los ojos de Blaine también te duele. Pero tienes que soportarlo, tienes que repetirte una y mil veces que ese dolor es necesario, que la lluvia que los envuelve ahora es sólo una condición para que después puedas mirar el arcoíris en el rostro de Blaine.

-No, claro que no importa Soph- dice Kurt acercándose a ella- ve al hospital, podemos arreglárnoslas aquí.

La joven Miller asiente enérgicamente y regalándole a Sebastian una última mirada de desprecio, camina rápidamente hacia la salida del teatro. Eso los deja a ti, a Sebastian y Blaine formando un extraño grupo que no sabe qué decir o qué hacer con todo lo que ha sucedido en los últimos minutos. El murmullo de los bailarines crece un poco más en intensidad, todos están a la espera de más gritos, de más reclamos pero el silencio sigue insistiendo en querer quedarse. Silencio, sólo silencio y angustia es lo que puede respirarse.

-Puedo suspender el ensayo si eso quieres, Blaine…- dices tú mirando al pelinegro que sigue con sus ojos clavados en el suelo, incapaz de moverse, incapaz de respirar porque incluso el aire que envuelve sus pulmones parece dolerle.

-No…- dice él, mirándote a los ojos directamente- el show debe continuar, esa es la primera regla del teatro y eso haremos.

Blaine respira profundamente y camina hacia el centro del escenario captando la atención de todos en un solo instante. El joven no mira a Sebastian y la revista que Sophie Miller le entregó yace ahora abierta por la mitad frente a tus pies. Tú lo miras alejarse también, Sebastian parece estar a punto de morir pero ya no hay nada que pueda hacerse. Tú levantas la revista y sin ponerte a pensar en ello, la pones en las manos de Sebastian quien te mira como esperando un reclamo que tampoco llega.

Tú no tienes nada que decirle, puede sonar horrible, pero en ese momento sólo quieres abrazarlo por haber cedido a los encantos de Alex Taylor, sin embargo, tienes aún la suficiente fuerza de ánimo para observar las imágenes con aparente sorpresa y mirar a Sebastian con desprecio e incredulidad.

Dejas al rubio envuelto en la más completa y absoluta miseria que un ser humano pueda ser capaz de sentir y caminas hacia tu sitio en el palco de dirección, el ensayo tiene que continuar, eso lo sabes. Respiras profundamente antes de dar las primeras instrucciones y hacer que los bailarines tengan al menos un momento de calentamiento antes de lo que será una larga jornada de canto, baile y actuación que habrán de sobreponerse al drama de la vida real para darle vida al drama de la ficción.

Miras a Sebastian tratando de acercarse a Blaine, alejándose después al no saber cómo demonios disculparse, cómo decirle que aquello fue sólo un error. Y es que, ¿cómo puedes decirle a alguien que te perdone por destruirlo? Hay cosas en la vida que a veces, están más allá de todo perdón.

No sabes cómo es que lo hace, pero Blaine puede actuar de forma magistral a lo largo del ensayo. Aunque sus ojos a veces se llenan de un color opaco, aunque en las escenas graciosas de la obra su sonrisa no alcanza a iluminar su mirada, el chico puede hacerte sentir el amor que Anthony siente por Elliot. Incluso, es Sebastian quien más errores ha cometido pero, a pesar de las cosas que han vivido, los dos están entregándose como actores en el escenario.

Todos pensarían incluso que él y Blaine siguen amándose, que esa sonrisa feliz después de besarse es no sólo la de sus personajes sino la suya propia pero ellos dos saben que no es cierto. Que su amor no fue ni por asomo tan fuerte como el de los personajes que creaste, que su amor no existió realmente y que la única forma de volver a hablar de amor entre ellos será a través de esa obra en la que a pesar de que el amor de Anthony y Elliot triunfa, no pasará lo mismo en la vida real.

El ensayo se termina y ves a Blaine salir del teatro rápidamente. Sebastian corre detrás de él pero el pelinegro no se detiene, no quiere escucharlo. No, no quiere oírlo, no aceptará ninguna explicación y lo sabes. Así que mientras la soledad del teatro vuelve a envolverte no sabes si Blaine querrá escucharte a ti pero… el primer paso para poder recuperarlo está dado por fin y has de seguir adelante porque en contra de toda posibilidad, estás más cerca de poder habitar con Blaine en aquella casa de lego que día a día parece solidificarse un poco más…

* * *

Has salido del hospital. La sonrisa de tus labios es tibia y no alcanza a iluminar tus ojos pero te sientes un poco más tranquilo ahora caminando por el parque. Te hubiera gustado que Lego estuviera paseando contigo, pero tuviste que dejarlo solo en casa si querías pasar a visitar a Aiden. Suspiras con un dejo de cansancio al pensar en el joven Miller. No sabes qué pudo pasar entre él y Sebastian, pero de algún modo puedes entender que Aiden se cansó, que su corazón por fin terminó por romperse y tú sabes lo que es eso.

Esa daga que parece estar clavada en tu alma desde hace más de tres semanas parece hundirse dentro de ti con fuerza renovada. Más que el dolor del engaño en sí, es la lástima que te rodea en todas las miradas de la gente que te conoce lo que te hiere de forma más profunda. Nunca te ha gustado sentirte la víctima, nunca has soportado que la gente sienta la necesidad de ser suave contigo por tener miedo de decir algo que pueda molestarte y arrastrarte a una depresión sin final, pero, vamos, sólo estás triste, no acabado porque sí, le apostaste todo a una persona que no supo valorar lo que le habías entregado, bueno, no es el fin del mundo.

Antes de Sebastian, aquello ya había pasado. Creías haberte enamorado profundamente y resultaba que la persona que resultaba diferente ante tus ojos era uno más, sólo un ser humano más que no pudo contentarse con lo que tú eras, que no confió en ti, que te dejó expuesto a la humillación pública pero nada más. Claro que duele, claro que dolió terriblemente el descubrirlo una vez más pero eso es todo.

Sí, sabes que todos te tienen lastima y odias eso, es eso lo que más te molesta y aunque tu coraje debería dirigirse completamente a Sebastian hay algo que no te permite odiarlo como se supone que tendrías que hacerlo. Si odias a alguien en este momento es a la prensa que aún no se cansa de vender a quien quiera saberlo, la noticia de tu romance frustrado que se une a los chismes de la ruina de la obra y al que debes añadir ahora, la brillante idea de promover el video completo de la "noche de infidelidad" de Sebastian Smythe que circula ahora por todas las páginas web del mundo. Es una estupidez, lo sabes. Pero tanta atención puesta en ti te hace sentir enfermo y aunque todos los ojos del mundo se posen en tu piel te sientes extrañamente solo. Sí, solo…

Es hasta ahora cuando te das cuenta que tu única compañía en Nueva York era Sebastian, que aunque eras amable con todos siempre estabas a su lado, que él nunca se separaba de ti ni un solo momento y quizá extrañes eso. Quizá extrañes la idea de tener a alguien a tu lado, quizá extrañes la sensación de saber que había alguien en casa con quién hablar después del trabajo, un amigo, un compañero, también… un amor.

Amor… no puedes evitar suspirar. Hay algo en toda esta situación que te preocupa sobre manera, una cosa que no te has atrevido a hablar ni siquiera contigo mismo: en realidad, más que hacerte sentir deprimido, el engaño de Sebastian te ha hecho sentir aliviado, libre… en paz. No sabes a qué se debe eso, pero no te habías dado cuenta del enorme esfuerzo que suponía amar a Sebastian y es precisamente eso lo que te hace sentir asustado y culpable de algún modo porque ¿cuándo amar a alguien ha supuesto un esfuerzo?

Y pensar en eso hace que cuestiones tu verdad, pensar en ello te hace creer que tu madre tenía razón, que te has esforzado todo este tiempo tratando de sostener una mentira que no te llevaría a ningún lugar más que al sitio en el que estás ahora: solo, agobiado, sin saber cómo continuar con tu vida de forma que esta vez no tengas que mentirte.

Quizá por eso no has querido hablar con Sebastian, ni con nadie. Es cierto que el rubio no se cansa de buscarte desde hace unos días, no se cansa de llamarte, de seguirte después de los ensayos repitiendo una y otra vez las mismas cosas que no quieres escuchar porque nada de lo que él diga tiene sentido. Sabes que no podrías volver con él por una sencilla razón: todo el amor que antes creías sentir se ha esfumado con una facilidad abrumadora, se ha ido de tu corazón de forma tan sencilla que te asombra en la misma medida en la que te apena. Y aunque a veces te duela asimilarlo, sabes que es así. Te obligaste a amar a Sebastian y lo que todos ven como el trágico final de una historia de amor para ti es… ¿qué es para ti Blaine?

Sigues caminando por el parque y al levantar la mirada del suelo te encuentras de frente con la figura de Kurt Hummel. Él también te ha visto y una sonrisa tranquila, tan distinta a las sonrisas de los otros que están llenas de una compasión innecesaria, se extiende por sus labios y en un segundo que se hace eterno, que se extiende en el infinito como si tratara de que leyeras en él algo que no podrías entender a simple vista, sabes que él, que Kurt y sus ojos azules esconden una respuesta para ti, que ellos siempre han sabido algo que tú sin saber a ciencia cierta por qué, dejaste escapar hace tiempo, en esos días en los que creías que Kurt, que tu Kurt había desaparecido para siempre y sin embargo, en ese segundo, en ese instante en el que vuelves a mirar sus ojos reflejándose en los tuyos, sabes que Kurt Hummel está más vivo que nunca.

-Así que aquí estás…- dice él sin dejar de mirarte- ¿usas tus días libre antes del estreno para pasear por la ciudad?

-Sí…- dices tú sin poder creer que él hable de esa forma contigo.

Él sonríe con una alegría que te resulta contagiosa y empieza a caminar contigo en silencio, no dirá nada, eso lo sabes. Sólo se limitará a estar ahí, sin preguntarte nada más, sin pedirte que llores a mares sobre su hombro. En realidad, ahora que lo piensas, Kurt ha sido la única persona que te ha tratado como alguien normal en todos estos días.

Es cierto que los ensayos con Sebastian han sido una tortura por la incomodidad que te produce estar cerca de él, pero para Kurt eso no importó. Él dejó muy claro que los problemas personales de los actores se quedan en la puerta, y que no deben de afectar en modo alguno la historia que representan. Y aunque se te ha ido la mitad de la vida en ello, lo has logrado.

Sebastian y tú siguen haciendo una presentación perfectamente convincente, nadie notaría que de hecho ya no son esos amantes apasionados que eran antes, nadie nota nada extraño. Quizá por eso tampoco tú notabas algo antes: eres tan buen actor, que a veces puedes engañarte a ti mismo de forma magistral hasta olvidarte de quién eres, de lo que en verdad sientes…

Es cierto también que en todas estas semanas apenas has estado cerca de Kurt, que también lo has evitado. Pero también te daba miedo. Temías terminar afectándolo más con tu tristeza, con tu desilusión. Temías también, depositar en él un dolor que él no necesita, menos ahora que parece tan tranquilo, tan confiado, tan amable, tan él como siempre quisiste que pudiera ser. Suspiras pues al tenerlo cerca ahora. Él voltea a mirarte y sus ojos se oscurecen un poco al mirar tu rostro cansado, tus labios serios que delatan la confusión y la culpabilidad que te rodean. Él evidentemente no puede entender cuáles son tus verdaderos sentimientos, así que piensa que se trata simplemente de la tristeza de sentirte traicionado por Sebastian.

-Ha pasado un largo tiempo desde que hablamos por última vez ¿verdad?- dice él de forma natural- no quiero que lo tomes a mal, Blaine, pero… te he extrañado.

Tus ojos se levantan hacia su rostro y el latido feliz de tu corazón te hace cuestionar mil cosas nuevamente. Él te ha extrañado, claro, volviste a dejarlo solo cuando le prometiste que ya no lo harías. Lo dejaste, Blaine. Lo dejaste aunque dijiste que te quedarías.

-Lo siento- dices tú un poco avergonzado- perdóname Kurt, no debí dejarte así pero… pasaron tantas cosas, además, creí que no tenía caso tenerte a mi lado cuando todo parecía estar cayéndose a pedazos alrededor de mi… creo que quería salvarte de mí, Kurt…

-Salvarme de ti…- dice Kurt con una sonrisa enigmática- creo que es hora de que dejes de querer salvar a media humanidad y que empieces a pensar un poco más en ti ¿no crees?

Tú sonríes sin poder evitarlo y Kurt se une a tu sonrisa. No sabes cómo lo hiciste, no sabes si fue gracias a ti después de todo, pero verlo así, verlo dispuesto a estar contigo a pesar de lo que pasó es algo hermoso. Te alegras de que él esté tranquilo, de que parezca tener la mirada llena de una esperanza luminosa que parece querer colarse en tus ojos también.

Es hermoso tener a Kurt esa soleada tarde de primavera. Es de verdad un alivio que él haya vuelto a ser un amigo para ti y cuando esa palabra toma forma dentro de tu mente, entiendes que a lo mejor no estás tan solo como creías…

-Tengo la mala costumbre de creer que soy un súper héroe- dices tú sonriendo de forma avergonzada- ¿recuerdas que en Halloween siempre quería ser Robin?

-Y Hailey siempre estaba peleando contigo al respecto- dice Kurt con la mirada brillante- estaba harta de que usaras el mismo disfraz cada año.

Los dos ríen sin poder evitarlo. Desde la vez que cantaron juntos en el teatro, es increíblemente fácil recordar cosas como aquella, recordar que fueron uno solo y que al parecer, aunque ninguno de los dos quiera aceptarlo de una buena vez, siguen siéndolo, mueren de ganas por volver a serlo.

Pero es ahí donde los remordimientos entran robándote la posibilidad de todo ¿qué es lo que te impide mirar a Kurt sin sentir que estarías usándolo para olvidarte de una mentira que no funcionó? No lo sabes, pero mientras el sonríe, parece que ninguno de tus miedos tiene sentido y sabes, que ahora que lo tienes cerca enfrentarás todo eso de lo que andabas huyendo y aunque te sientes un poco intranquilo, te alegra que sea así. Lo único peor que el miedo es la incertidumbre, y de algún modo sabes que ha de terminarse el día de hoy si Kurt se queda contigo el tiempo suficiente. Quizá dependa solo de un segundo, de un minuto, de una hora o de otra de sus sonrisas.

-Siempre intento ser fuerte- dices tú cuando las risas terminan- y siempre termino siendo la doncella en apuros por la que todos sienten piedad…

-No es así- dice Kurt seriamente- eres fuerte, no tienes que intentarlo y… mira Blaine, sé que lo que vives no es sencillo pero, deja que todos hablen, creo que es la única forma de mantenerte cuerdo en medio de tanto ruido. Todos seguirán hablando de ti, todos seguirán suponiendo cosas acerca de lo que piensas y haces pero el único que sabe qué es y no verdad eres tú, no dejes que nadie te robe lo que eres Blaine, no seas como yo…

Él dice eso y sus ojos bajan al suelo. Hace mucho tiempo que Kurt no le daba un consejo a nadie, hace mucho tiempo que no sentía que sus palabras podrían ser útiles de algún modo, pero tu agradeces cada palabra que sus labios han pronunciado porque no se trata de si eso ayuda o no sino que, sabes que él entiende lo que es sentirse acosado, hablado por las verdades de medio mundo menos por la suya propia. Él sabe, nadie más que él puede saberlo.

-Si fuera como tú, el mundo sería demasiado perfecto- dices tú con total sinceridad- gracias Kurt, y perdóname por dejarte solo.

-Necesitabas tu espacio- dice él, sin poder ocultar el efecto vivificante que tus palabras tuvieron en él- perdiste a alguien a quien amabas y… eso no es sencillo.

-No lo es…- dices tú con la mirada lejana.

-Es una pregunta estúpida pero… ¿te lastima mucho?

-No en realidad- dices tú, sincerándote con Kurt como no lo has hecho con nadie- no sé cómo me siento Kurt, sólo sé que el día en que vi las fotografías algo en mi se rompió, algo en mi dolió como nunca antes pero después… después todo fue calma, después todo fue silencio. Creo que ese silencio me asusta porque sólo puedo escuchar a una voz diciéndome que…

-¿Qué?- dice Kurt, sintiendo el latido acelerado de su corazón.

-Que esto tenía que ser así porque…- dices tú sin saber muy bien por qué dices estas cosas- porque aunque no pueda entenderlo ahora, tengo que vivir algo más.

-Eso es muy cierto- dice Kurt sin poder disimular su sonrisa- creo que si he aprendido algo de ti todo este tiempo es que la vida sigue.

-Y vaya que sigue…- dices tú mirando fijamente sus ojos azules.

Son cálidos de nuevo. Te miras reflejado en ellos y no puedes evitar sentirte en paz, como si estar frente a ellos fuera tu destino. Como si estar ahí, en ese preciso instante fuera lo único que tuvieras que hacer para que cada pieza esparcida en tu corazón vuelva a estar donde debe.

-Entonces…- dice Kurt- ¿estás listo para el estreno del domingo?

-Por supuesto- dices tú con una sonrisa segura- será maravilloso Kurt, no dejaré que nada de lo que diga la prensa acerca de mí y de Sebastian lo arruine.

-No lo arruinarás- dice Kurt- nadie puede arruinarlo.

Kurt sonríe de forma confiada y tu corazón responde a esa sonrisa con un latido que parece haberse intensificado los últimos minutos. No lo sabes en realidad pero quizá sea porque ahora ese latido tiene un sentido, una razón que le faltaba y que se dibuja en los labios curvados de Kurt Hummel, y es así como te das cuenta de que en las últimas semanas te habías acostumbrado a sobrevivir, a intentar caminar con la mirada en alto a pesar de los chismes y de las imágenes que seguían persiguiéndote a donde fueras y sin embargo ahora, te sientes vivo de golpe.

-De verdad lamento no haber estado contigo todo este tiempo- dices casi como sin querer decirlo- todo iba bien Kurt, todo iba demasiado bien…

-Sigue bien- dice Kurt con voz confiada- es sólo que… bueno, supongo que a nuestra compañía de teatro le gusta captar la atención de formas… poco convencionales.

-Y vaya que hemos ahorrado en publicidad ¿no? – dices tú tratando de hacer de la situación algo menos trágico - los protagonistas de la obra lo han hecho bien, todos irán a ver la obra preguntándose si podrán superar todo… y qué decir del bailarín principal. Fui a ver a Aiden, está un poco mejor, al menos físicamente, dice que también estará listo.

-Lo sé- dice Kurt con un suspiro cansado- pasé a verlo ayer. Sophie está cuidándolo bien, pero, lo que importa es que el escándalo esta vez fue antes del estreno y no en él, no sé si hubiera podido volver a soportar que alguien…

Las palabras que se atascan en la garganta de Kurt son suficientes para dejarte ver que aún hay fantasmas que nublan sus ojos azules. Eso no puede volver a pasar, de verdad no. Te acercas a él y pones una de tus manos en su hombro haciendo que sus ojos azules confluyan en los tuyos casi con vergüenza. Tampoco él quería decirte eso, pero, a veces le resulta tan fácil hablar contigo de las cosas que no le puede decir a los demás que se dejó llevar.

Él sabe que estás triste y que no es una buena idea añadirle también su propia tristeza pero, tenerte cerca de nuevo, después de haber estado preocupado no sólo por la obra sino por tu silencio, por tu tendencia a alejarte de todo y de todos, es como una bocanada de aire fresco, y lo cierto es que te extrañó cada día. Lo cierto es que en las noches no podía dormir tranquilo pensando que él era parte principal de tu dolor. Porque puedes decirle lo que quieras pero él sabe cómo se siente ser despertado de un sueño que parecía tan real y que sin embargo no lo era.

-Esta vez no pasará nada- dices tú tratando de poner tu alma en tus palabras- no pasará nada salvo que toda la gente que vaya a ver la obra se emocionará con lo que tú creaste. Sin ti esa obra no sería nada Kurt, yo o cualquier otro habría hecho un excelente papel en tu obra simplemente porque es hermosa tal y como tú… como tú querías que fuera. Esta vez la gente va a aplaudirte y si siguen recordando aquel suceso, si es que alguien sigue pensando todavía en él, va a olvidarlo.

-Gracias Blaine- dice él poniendo todo su corazón en sus palabras- pero… ¿cómo puedo pensar en eso si yo soy quien no puede olvidarlo?

El silencio los rodea de pronto. Él tiene razón. Puede ser que haya hablado mucho acerca del asunto, puede ser que poco a poco el dolor haya ido abandonando su cuerpo pero no así el recuerdo, no así ese fantasma que se resiste a irse, pero ¿por qué?

-Lo siento Kurt- dices tú volviendo a caminar lentamente.

-No te disculpes- dice él suspirando- es sólo que, estar tan cerca del estreno, pensar que él podría haber hecho tantas cosas, pensar que yo no pude amarlo como ahora amo a… bueno, es sólo que quisiera poder decirle adiós a todo esto, de una buena vez.

-¿Por qué no se lo dices?

-¿Cómo?- dice él con la mirada sorprendida- ¿cómo puedes decirle adiós a alguien que sólo se fue y…? Blaine, esto no se trata de mí, discúlpame, yo… siempre hago lo mismo, siempre termina siendo todo acerca de mí y sólo quería apoyarte, sólo quería volver a ser un amigo para ti, sólo quería hacerte sentir bien y…

-Lo eres- dices tú con total franqueza- eres mi amigo, estás aquí y eso es suficiente para mí, además, como lo has dicho tú, si se trata de ti, creo que puedo salir de esto y… ven conmigo, tienes que cerrar un ciclo, Kurt, tienes que decirle adiós al ayer, yo sé cómo hacerlo.

Tomas su mano sin pensarlo, sin darte cuenta de ello hasta que tu corazón se pone a cantar un dulce canción que te acompaña en cada paso. Él tampoco dice nada, sólo deja que su cuerpo siga al tuyo, sin preguntarse realmente a dónde lo llevas, sin volver a sentirse culpable por nada, ni por su dolor, ni por el tuyo, ni por el mundo que los rodea ahora, fragante y colorido.

Y es que hay algo acerca de tomar su mano que te hace sentir completo, único, un ser nuevo. Parece que tomar su mano, algo tan sencillo como eso borra de una sola vez tus dudas, tu miedo, todo lo vivido hasta ahora. No dicen nada, simplemente siguen caminando rápidamente entre la gente a la que parece no importarle la fiesta que se desata en tu interior.

Es él, eres tú. Son los dos caminando al mismo tiempo bajo el radiante sol de la primavera, caminando lejos de los altos edificios y del trafico, de la prisa de la gente. Lejos de todo y más cerca el uno del otro porque así es como tiene que ser y no sólo tu corazón sino tu mano, esa mano que sostiene la de Kurt con un sentimiento que va más allá de todo, lo sabe. Tú lo sabes. Y aunque no te das cuenta de ello, todas tus preguntas tienen por respuesta esa cálida sensación que inunda tu cuerpo al sostener la mano y también la vida de Kurt.

Tus pasos se hacen más lentos a medida que puedes ver ya las verdes colinas y largos jardines del lugar al que querías llevar a Kurt: el cementerio de Green-Wood, el lugar donde Kurt te mencionó alguna vez que Jamie fue enterrado.

Él abre los ojos con sorpresa cuando el lugar se hace visible para él también. No entiende por qué están ahí y siente miedo, miedo de tener que enfrentar algo que no quería, miedo de volver a sentir en su piel toda esa culpa que aunque ya no lo ahoga como antes sigue presente para envolverlo con su negro manto.

Pero está contigo y si eso es así, no tiene que hacer más que confiar en la paz de tu sonrisa, en tu paso decidido que sigue guiándolo hacia una de las colinas más altas, allá donde un árbol lleno de tímidos brotes rosados se alza como la señal inequívoca de que el mundo vuelve a la vida y de que sea como sea, la vida tiene su toque de color, tiene cosas por las que vale la pena ser vivida.

Te detienes delante de una sencilla placa que sobresale en la tierra. Está limpia, brilla aún bajo los rayos del sol que poco a poco comienza a caminar hacia el horizonte. El árbol que crece magnifico y fragante dándole sombra al lugar te recuerda que hasta en un lugar como aquel crecen las flores. Miras a Kurt y no puedes descifrar la expresión de su rostro, es una mezcla de miedo y sorpresa. Miedo de estar ahí y ser consciente de nuevo de que Jamie o lo que queda de lo que Jamie fue, sigue debajo de aquella tierra cubierta por verde hierba y una placa que reza:

"_Aquí yace James Anthony Audrey, amado hijo y hermano, una estrella del teatro que perdió su vida en la tierra pero que seguirá iluminando desde el cielo"_

Kurt cae de rodillas delante de esa placa, pero no dice nada. Sólo mira fijamente las letras ahí escritas y es en ese instante cuando te preguntas cómo era Jamie de verdad, cómo fue su vida. Seguramente son sus padres y hermanos- Kurt te contó que tenía dos- los que mantienen aquel lugar tan cuidado, quizá sean ellos los que dejan siempre aquellas 24 rosas juntas delante de la placa. Una rosa por cada año que Jamie pasó en la tierra, una por cada año que le fue permitido vivir.

Kurt no llora y sin embargo notas que hay algo en su expresión que ha cambiado. Los cementerios son siempre lugares tranquilos, como si de verdad ahí la vida pudiera detenerse, como si estuvieran ahí para recordar que sin importar la agitación de la existencia todos en algún momento hemos de volver a esa infinita paz a la que pertenecemos.

Te acercas a Kurt y vuelves a tomar su mano y él la aprieta un poco, sintiéndose fuerte de nuevo. Él cierra los ojos y las lágrimas que contenía ruedan por su rostro, pero puedes notar que ya no son lágrimas de dolor: son lágrimas de perdón, lágrimas que sólo pueden ser el inicio de un nuevo camino.

-Cuando empecé a escribir _Undisclosed desires_- dice Kurt después de un largo rato de silencio- no sabía cómo nombrar a mi personaje principal y luego pensé en Jamie. Evidentemente no usaría su primer nombre pero… Anthony, yo elegí ese nombre porque quería darle a Jamie una historia de amor donde a pesar del sufrimiento tuviera el final feliz que yo no pude darle, fue lo único que se me ocurrió y… sé que no remedio nada con eso, sé que su final feliz, es decir, el final que escribí en la obra también es trágico de algún modo pero… fue lo único que pude hacer, la única cosa que me permitió vivir con esto, con la idea de que yo seguía vivo y él…

-Estoy seguro de que él lo entiende, Kurt- dices tú sentándote sobre la hierba, sin soltar su mano- sé que donde sea que él esté, sabe que su destino no estaba en tus manos. Es difícil de entender, pero cada uno de nosotros viene aquí para enseñarle algo a alguien. Quizá él vino a mostrarte que podías ser amado, que sin importar lo que haya pasado en tu vida, siempre habrá alguien que podrá amarte sin condiciones y hasta las últimas consecuencias. Quizá su destino era amarte así, porque era la única forma de que tú lograras entender y aceptar en tu corazón esta verdad.

-Pero ¿por qué así?- dice Kurt- nunca dejaré de preguntarme por qué tuvo que ser así… ¿sabes algo? Ni siquiera vine a su funeral, sus padres no lo permitieron, ni yo hubiera tenido las ganas de hacerlo pero… nunca había venido aquí, en realidad, evitaba pasar cerca de este lugar, pero… me quedé con tantas cosas dentro, Blaine, me quedé con tantas palabras para decirle, con tantas disculpas que ofrecerle y…

-Díselo, hazlo ahora Kurt- dices tú acercándote un poco más a él, cubriéndolo con tus brazos, dándole la fuerza que él necesita para hacer aquello, para despedirse por fin del chico que ya no está pero que de algún modo, será parte de él siempre.

Kurt respira profundamente al sentir tu cercanía. Sabe que es cierto, sabe que aunque parezca una locura tiene que decir por fin ese adiós que no quería decir. Es necesario, no sabe cómo pero está seguro de que Jamie va a escucharlo y de que quizá, sólo quizá, pueda perdonarlo, pueda ayudarlo a perdonarse a sí mismo.

El joven limpia las lagrimas de sus mejillas y tratando de estar un poco más tranquilo le habla al viento, su voz es suave y firme a la vez, es una caricia que atraviesa más allá del infinito y tú no puedes hacer otra cosa más que seguir sosteniéndolo y escuchar todo lo que tenga que decir:

-No sé cómo empezar con esto, Jamie. No sé si yo en tu lugar tendría un corazón tan grande como para escucharme y dejarme en libertad. Yo sé que te hice mucho daño, sólo sé que te destruí de un modo inhumano, que nunca dejé que tu amor me cubriera y me sanara como habría sucedido si te hubiera dejado pero… la vida no valía mucho para mí en ese entonces, no podía valorar mi propia vida, por ello no podía valorarte a ti y sin embargo, me amaste, soportaste todo lo que te hice porque tu amor era fuerte y estaba lleno de fe… y por eso hoy, hoy no quiero que me perdones, porque algo me dice que ya lo has hecho, que en el lugar donde estás sonríes ahora con ternura y tus ojos se llenan de luz y seguramente me dirás "eres un tonto Kurt, no hay nada que perdonarte"… por eso sé que lo único que me queda por decirte es _gracias…_

"Gracias por haberme amado como lo hiciste, gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar aquí ahora, diciéndote todo esto que debí decirte desde hace mucho tiempo, desde la primera vez que llegaste hasta mi diciendo que me amabas… gracias por ello, pero eso no es todo lo que debo agradecerte, hay algo más…"

Kurt voltea a mirarte tan profundamente que sin duda alguna te quedas perdido en el azul de sus pupilas. Él se suelta lentamente de tu abrazo y hace que te arrodilles en la hierba junto a él. Después toma tu mano y volviendo a respirar profundamente, comienza a hablar otra vez:

-¿Puedes mirarlo? Él es la persona a la que amo, lo amo más que a nada en el mundo, Jamie. Lo conocí cuando éramos niños y desde entonces no ha existido un día en mi vida en el que no haya sentido por él un amor enorme, un amor inexplicable como el que tú sentías por mí. Muchas cosas han pasado ¿sabes? Pero a pesar de que él regresó a mí, a pesar de que él volvió y de que yo lo traté como te trataba aquí, él está a mi lado esta tarde, él está aquí por algún absurdo milagro quizá, pero está junto a mí y eso debo agradecértelo.

"Él está acompañándome porque no quiere que mi corazón siga doliendo. No sé si él me ama, pero ahora me basta con sentir su mano en la mía, me basta con sentir sobre mi piel su mirada sorprendida, me basta con decirle a él frente a ti que yo lo amo y que nada, nada en la tierra podrá cambiar eso. Se llama Blaine Anderson y siempre te reproché no ser como él. Esa es la única cosa que tienes que perdonarme Jamie, que siempre lo estuve buscando en ti… él es la persona que yo amo, quiero que lo sepas ahora porque si me has perdonado, creo que ahora no tendré miedo de repetírselo una y mil veces aunque él me diga que ya no puede amarme como yo lo amo a él… gracias por amarme, Jamie, gracias por llenar mi corazón de esperanza y de amor aunque yo no haya podido entenderlo y de verdad lo siento, de verdad siento que haya tenido que pasar todo esto para que yo pudiera entender lo que un amor de verdad significa…"

La voz de Kurt se pierde en medio del viento dulce de la primavera. No te habías dado cuenta de ello, pero tú también estás llorando, sientes que las palabras de Kurt, su profundidad, su verdad, ese amor del que él habla y el cual tú también sientes se ha colado en todo tu cuerpo, en tu alma que quiere gritar que sí, que lo amas, que él también merece que te disculpes por creer que no era cierto y sin embargo no dices nada.

Simplemente dejas que tus lágrimas hablen por ti, dejas que tu rostro se esconda en el pecho de Kurt que sube y baja tranquilamente. Él lo sabe, sabe que su amor es correspondido y lo que antes lo asustaba ahora ya no importa. Siente que todo ha valido la pena y el que alguien pueda descubrir lo que pasó con Alex Taylor ahora de verdad es nada.

Tú sigues abrazado a él un largo rato. Él acaricia tu cabello y no pide nada más, sólo que sigas ahí, en sus brazos, llorando de dicha, llorando por sentirte amado de ese modo por la persona que siempre soñaste que te amara. Eso es algo hermoso, es hermoso sentir tu corazón lleno de vida y de dicha, es hermoso dejar de vivir una mentira. Sientes el corazón lleno de Kurt, respiras su aroma, sientes el latido de su corazón en tu oído y te sientes feliz, quieres que todo el mundo sepa que lo eres.

Después de un rato, tú diriges tu mirada a su rostro y lo tocas tímidamente. Él sonríe y limpia tus lágrimas sin dejar que su sonrisa se nuble, él también se siente dichoso. Tú te levantas lentamente y vuelves a abrazarlo, besas su cabello, su frente… él también se levanta y sabiendo que tú también te has rendido a las evidencias de lo que les pasa, vuelve a tomar tu mano y es él ahora quien te guía a otro lugar, lejos de aquel cementerio y la paz donde has encontrado a tu amor de nuevo. Lejos del recuerdo de Jamie, lejos del dolor.

Un viejo café los recibe después de caminar un poco más. La tarde apenas empieza y no hay mucha gente en ese lugar. Sólo un par más de personas que buscaban un refugio. Tú no sabes lo que Kurt y tú están buscando, quizá sólo un lugar donde el silencio siga rodeándolos. Sí, silencio, porque las mejores declaraciones amor son las que no se hablan, las que se saben al verlas reflejadas en la mirada del otro y para ti aquel parece un mundo nuevo. El mundo al que tú perteneces, al que siempre has pertenecido.

Kurt se sienta cerca del escenario donde un hombre joven de largo cabello negro toca con autentica maestría una guitarra destartalada que te hace pensar que debe ser un instrumento sobrenatural si puede producir ese sonido. Kurt sonríe al escuchar la melodía que el joven produce y sin que tú sepas bien por qué, vuelve a tomar tu mano antes de que si quiera puedan ordenar algo y te lleva con él a la desierta pista de baile del lugar.

Él te atrapa y hace que tu cuerpo se mueva al compas del suyo, al compas de esa suave melodía que parece estarse repitiendo sin parar y tú dejas que todo gire porque es así como debe de ser, el mundo es el mundo que tú quieres que sea el día de hoy.

Kurt apoya su cabeza sobre tu hombro y escuchas que su voz comienza a tararear lentamente la melodía de la canción que el chico de la guitarra sigue tocando sin final… después, el tarareo se transforma en letra y sientes los labios de Kurt cantando sobre tu oído de una forma tan bella, que quisieras pedirle que nunca deje de hacerlo:

_If I fell in love with you would you promise to be true and help me understand._

_Cos I´ve been in love before and I found that love was more than just holding hands._

_If I give my heart to you I must be sure from the very start that you would love me more than him._

_If I trust in you, Oh please don´t run and hide._

_If I love you too oh please don´t hurt my pride like him._

_Cos I couldn´t stand the pain and I would be sad if our new love was in vain._

_So I hope you see that I would love to love you…_

_If I fell in love with you…_

La canción se pierde en tu oído como el mundo alrededor. A partir de ese momento el seguir girando con Kurt en medio de la nada, en medio de ese viejo café donde no hay nadie más que ustedes y esa melodía repitiéndose es todo lo que existe, todo lo que para ti puede significar algo. Sólo hay eso y la constancia de que se pertenecen mutuamente. Sólo eso y la seguridad de que ya no hay nada que temer y de que si el mundo va a decir algo en contra de ustedes y de lo que sienten se pueden pudrir en el infierno, pueden intentar destruir algo que nunca podrán tocar en realidad.

No sabes en qué momento pasó todo en realidad, pero en medio de los giros te encuentras en el departamento de Kurt. Él lleva puesta en sus labios la mejor de sus sonrisas cuando se sienta a lado tuyo en el sillón de la sala. Tú pareces estar hipnotizado por esa sonrisa, por esos ojos que te miran diciéndote que eres su dueño y que al mismo tiempo les perteneces y les seguirás perteneciendo para todo la vida y más allá de ella.

Él te mira fijamente y tú vuelves a tomar su mano. La estrechas y después empiezas a acariciarla con tus dedos, sin miedo, sintiendo su suavidad y su calor. La sonrisa de Kurt se ensancha un poco, pero no dejas de tocarlo, no podrías. No, porque la suavidad y el calor de su piel son una realidad ahora, porque esas manos son tuyas.

-¿Vas a quedarte?- dice él sin apartar tus dedos de su piel.

-Sí…- dices tú, incapaz de decir otra cosa.

-Entonces debo preparar la habitación de huéspedes…

Kurt intenta levantarse pero tú no lo dejas. Tomas su mano y lo acercas a ti, tan cerca, que puedes escuchar de nuevo el sonido agitado y feliz de su corazón. Tú sabes que aquella cercanía es una silente rendición ante él, ante el amor que te provoca, ante la felicidad infinita que significa poder amarlo de ese modo, sin temores ni culpas, sin que lo que haya ocurrido en el pasado te aparte ahora de vivir el sueño que habías soñado toda tu vida.

Y así, lentamente, porque ningún sueño que se haya soñado mucho tiempo puede cumplirse a prisa, acercas tus labios a su boca y lo besas haciendo que tus labios recuerden aquella dulzura que probaron en tu infancia. Besas los labios de Kurt y se detiene el tiempo, sientes la humedad de su boca y te parece que mientras sus labios no se separen de los tuyos no hay pasado, no hay futuro, sólo hay un él y tú, sólo puede existir un "nosotros" entre los dos.

Tus manos empiezan a tocarlo lenta y suavemente. Sabes muy bien en dónde va a terminar todo aquel concierto de besos y caricias pero es algo tan natural que no te importa mucho pensar en las consecuencias de ello. Sabes que esos besos son más verdaderos que nunca y al sentir la piel suave de Kurt todas las caricias que no le diste a él vuelven a tu mente como una mentira incomoda que en realidad ahora no te importa mucho.

Ahora todo es acerca de disfrutar esa cercanía, de disfrutar esa pasión sin prisa que te mantiene a su lado, descubriéndolo, descubriéndote a ti mismo. Los labios de Kurt crean un paraíso por donde sea que pasen, por donde sea que besen, por donde sea que sus manos se posen… las caricias continúan y mientras él sigue probando el sabor de tu piel, mientras él sigue pronunciando tu nombre en medio de sus expresiones de placer, lo único que parece tener sentido es ese momento es la feliz constatación de que a pesar de que no se lo has dicho, lo amas como nunca nadie podrá amar en el mundo y eso es todo lo que en ese momento necesitas saber en realidad y que a la mañana siguiente, despertarás en sus brazos y entonces junto a la luz de la mañana le dirás:

_Te amo Kurt Hummel, nunca podré, ni podría amar a nadie más que a ti…_

* * *

**_CANCIÓN: If I fell- Evan Rachel Wood_**

**_NdA: ¿No se los dije yo? Bienaventurados los que llegaron hasta acá, porque de ustedes será ahora el reino del Klaine :3 jajaja :3 este capítulo es mi favorito, espero que también les haya gustado y... GRACIAS POR NO PERDER LA FE ;D_**


	11. Dreaming out loud

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 11. Dreaming out loud.**

"_**Ha llegado el cumpleaños de mi vida, mi amor ha venido a mí." Christina Rossetti.**_

Quizá ninguna mañana te habría parecido tan hermosa como aquella, quizá ni siquiera el mundo había tenido antes ese profundo sentido de ser, quizá hasta tu corazón late de forma distinta al sentir los primeros rayos de sol tocando tímidamente tu piel. Tu piel y la suya, la misma piel que tocaste toda la noche, la misma piel que ahora te pertenece y en la que se dibujan todas las promesas de un mañana que a veces parecía tan lejano, tan imposible, tan lleno de dudas y de sombras que sin embargo han desaparecido con la luz de esa mirada que ahora duerme, que sueña quizá contigo, que descansa a tu lado ajena al mundo externo que seguramente sigue y seguirá hablando de ti.

Pero ya no importa. Todo el ruido del exterior vale muy poco ahora que te rodea esa silente y sutil calma, la cercanía del cuerpo desnudo de Kurt, su piel suave, su respiración acompasada, su todo… lo miras y el corazón te da un vuelco de pura dicha. Eres tan feliz, eres tan completamente dichoso que esta vez ni siquiera tienes miedo de que sea un sueño, porque ningún sueño puede compararse a esa realidad, tu realidad, tu vida al lado del hombre al que amas y al que amaste, al que amarás seguramente hasta que tu corazón deje de latir, al que amarás incluso después de volver a ser polvo, y aún cuando polvo seas sabes que vagarías por el universo entero para encontrarlo a él de nuevo. Otra vez, todas las veces que sea necesario.

Él suspira en sueños y tú sonríes. Sabes que es hermoso saber que alguien como él existe, que alguien como él está en el mismo mundo que tú y quizá, lo más sorprendente de todo es que esté en tus brazos, que esté a tu lado cuando podría estar en los brazos de cualquier otro. Pero él te eligió a ti, un ser humano lleno de defectos, de dolor, de arrepentimientos…. Alguien que a simple visa no podría merecerlo jamás.

Y sin embargo, cuando los ojos de Kurt se abren poco a poco, enfocándose en ti, sabes que él no mira eso, que él ve y siempre ha visto más allá de ti. Él ve en ti cosas que ni tú mismo sospechas porque te ama, porque cada una de las cosas que te hacen ser tú, son amadas por él y eso es así porque sin ninguno de tus defectos, sin una sola de tus virtudes no serías tú y Kurt Hummel te ama a ti. Y tú lo amas a él por el simple hecho de que ha despertado en tus brazos y de que el mundo a su lado es nuevo, es brillante, es tu mundo por fin y en ese instante, tu corazón sabe que nunca había estado más agradecido por estar vivo, que ese amanecer que poco a poco los envuelve en su luz, así como tus ojos envuelven el cuerpo de Kurt y tus brazos vuelven a acercarlo a ti al tiempo que él sonríe y te abraza también. Son felices. Probablemente los seres más felices que el universo haya visto en mucho tiempo.

¿Qué será lo más maravilloso de ese nuevo mundo?, te preguntas. ¿Será acaso sentir de nuevo la suavidad y el calor de ese cuerpo que se pega al tuyo como si jamás fuera a alejarse de ti? ¿Es la risa de Kurt resonando en toda la habitación cuando besas su cuello y le provocas cosquillas? ¿Son los suspiros de los dos en cada nuevo beso, el calor que provoca cada nueva caricia, el aroma de los dos mezclado en su piel, tus manos reconociendo de nuevo cada centímetro de su ser?

Quizá sea todo eso y también tal vez sólo sea la constante promesa de que es apenas el primer día de una vida que les había pertenecido siempre y que apenas hoy pueden disfrutar, es sólo el inicio y como todo nuevo inicio tiene en sí la dulce perspectiva de un mañana que se extenderá por muchos días, por muchas horas más. Horas que se medirán en besos y no en segundos, horas que se llenarán de los dos irremediablemente.

Tú lo sueltas sin ganas de hacerlo, pero quieres contemplarlo. Ver su rostro sonriente, sus ojos brillando para ti y por ti. De algún modo quieres comprobar que todo es real ahora, que nadie entrará por la ventana y se llevará tu felicidad, la felicidad que tiene el nombre de esa persona que acaricia tu rostro tratando también de creer la maravilla que es tenerte a su lado. En ese momento los deberes de los dos no importan, no se deben a nadie más que al otro. Quizá ese día el mundo pueda continuar sin que tú y él abandonen esa cama, sin que él y tú caminen por las calles. Y es que no hace falta que el mundo sepa de su felicidad, es suya solamente, tan profundamente suya que sería casi un insulto compartir ese secreto con los demás, con esa gente que no sabrá entenderlo y los cuestionará.

Por eso, el plan de hoy que se dibuja en su mirada es escapar de todo eso. Sí, llegará el momento en el que habrán de enfrentarse a todo, a todos, pero no ahora, no este día que parece ser el día que la eternidad les estaba debiendo. Ser felices, morir de amor a base de besos y caricias, esa es la única consigna del día de hoy y nada ni nadie podrá impedir que vayan a ningún lugar que no sean los labios y la piel del otro.

Sus almas están colmadas de amor esta fragante mañana de abril y cuando el alma se alimenta de la fuerza de ese sentimiento, todo parece estar en su lugar. Kurt y tú están en el lugar al que siempre pertenecieron, al lugar donde siempre prometieron volver. Están cerca, el uno en los brazos del otro y esa, es la única casa de lego que, como la que dibujó tu padre, los dos juraron proteger.

Y dibujas ahora esa casa sobre su cuerpo. Sigues haciéndolo mientras él se levanta lentamente de la cama y te invita a hacer lo mismo. Lo miras sin temor porque es tuyo a final de cuentas. Tocas su mejilla con tus dedos, volviendo a sentir en un solo segundo ese calor que parece nacer en la parte izquierda de tu pecho y que de ahí se expande por tus venas hacia cada pequeña célula y partícula que te componen. Sabes que esa sensación se llama vida pero es una vida distinta. Se trata ahora de una vida llena de amor y ese amor tiene la misma dulce sonrisa que Kurt Hummel.

Por eso, mirándolo a los ojos, incapaz de llenar esa mañana de palabras innecesarias, besas sus labios de forma lenta, pausada, no hay prisa alguna que pueda empujarte a hacer aquello de forma rápida. El mundo es de los dos y por una vez en la historia del universo, el tiempo también parece pertenecerles y nadie se sentirá molesto por ello.

Después de un rato, te separas de él y sin dejar de mirarlo comienzas a cantarle una cancioncilla dulce que ha vagado en tu mente toda la mañana y quizá toda la vida. Recuerdas el día en que la escuchaste, recuerdas que en ese entonces llegaste a casa sonriendo y tu madre te recibió con un abrazo cálido como los labios de Kurt que ahora sonríen en calma al haber posado su cabeza en tu pecho. Tú lo cubres con tus brazos y cierras los ojos. Tu madre sonriendo en tu recuerdo, te dice que no dejes de cantar esa canción, porque le ha gustado mucho. Tú le dices que es la canción que cantarás para aquel que pueda hacerte creer en la posibilidad de lo imposible. Y esa persona respira ahora al lado tuyo, esa persona tiene ese hermoso rostro donde ya no hay huellas de tristeza ni de culpa. Y sabes, cuando tus ojos vuelven a abrirse y lo miran otra vez, que él es ese desafío a lo imposible que estabas buscado y que encontraste desde que siendo niño, tu corazón comenzó a amarlo, cuando tus labios pronunciaron su nombre y lo hicieron único y especial para ti. Y son esos labios los que ahora, comienzan a cantar sólo para él:

_I fell in love next to you, burning fires in this room._

_It is just fits light and smooth like my feet in my shoes._

_Little one fly with me, sew you heart to my sleeve. _

_We´ll stay quiet underneath shooting stars if it helps you sleep._

_And hold me tight don´t let me breathe feeling like you won´t believe._

_There´s a firefly loose tonight better catch it before it burns this place down. _

_And I lie if I don´t feel so right but the world looks better through your eyes._

"No dejes que se vaya", piensas, no sabes muy bien a quién estás pidiéndoselo, "no dejes que vuelva a irse, no dejes que yo vuelva a dejarlo ir, no me quites esto, no me importa qué tenga que pasar después pero al menos por hoy, no lo alejes de mí".

Tú suspiras y Kurt sonríe porque la canción le ha gustado mucho. Te besa otra vez, tan profundamente que el contacto de su boca con la tuya parece elevarte hasta la luna. Cuando el beso se termina, Kurt envuelve su cuerpo desnudo en una de las sabanas blancas que a esa hora de la mañana son un revoltijo, prueba absoluta del amor y la pasión que los cubrió por la noche. Tú piensas que Kurt no tendría por qué cubrir su cuerpo de ese modo, puedes decir que aunque fue la primera vez, conoces esa piel desde siempre, incluso desde antes de tocarla, besarla y morderla como lo hiciste la noche anterior. Aún así, Kurt sonríe y se levanta de la cama, camina con rumbo a la cocina, dice que para preparará un café.

La danza hipnótica de su caminar te mantiene quieto por un instante, sólo un par de segundos que en seguida te animan a levantarte y seguirlo porque hoy no puede estar lejos de ti, ni siquiera por tonterías como una taza de café que de todos modos puede esperar un poco más, unos segundos, horas, quizá lo que le queda a la eternidad. Te levantas tú también y te das cuenta de que Kurt tampoco ha llegado a la cocina. Se ha quedado de pie frente al enorme ventanal de su apartamento que da directamente hacia Central Park. Mira en silencio el amanecer que asoma tímidamente sus luces en el horizonte. Miras a Kurt, absorto en ese espectáculo natural que nunca antes le había parecido tan asombroso y encuentras a tu corazón derritiéndose de amor por la simplicidad y belleza que esa imagen encierra.

Sin que él lo espere, te acercas a él y rodeas su cintura con tus brazos, volviéndolo a acercar a ti. Él pasa un brazo por encima de tu hombro y también vuelve a rodearte y es que se lo ha pensado mejor. No necesita café para recobrar energía, toda la fuerza que él necesita eres tú.

Sonríes cuando lees ese pensamiento en sus ojos azules y te sientes feliz de estar escuchándolos nuevamente, de saber que nunca por muy lejos que estuvieron, dejaste de entenderlos, de soñarlos, de buscarlos en cada paso aún cuando ni siquiera eras consciente de esa búsqueda. Tus manos se cuelan entonces por debajo de la sábana blanca, dejan que caiga lentamente al suelo. Kurt tampoco parece tener objeción en que eso pase, simplemente se acerca un poco más a ti buscando el calor de la sabana en tu cuerpo que reacciona inmediatamente al sentirlo cerca. Sabes que el deseo despertará de nuevo pero hay tiempo para intentar calmarlo. Por eso sólo tocas su piel, la acaricias con calma, reconociéndola, sabiéndola tuya. Y sin dejar de tocarlo, sin que él deje de hacerlo, puedes seguir cantándole tu canción, sabiendo que sin embargo, el concierto en tu cuerpo es por ahora, mejor que el de tu voz:

_Teach my skin those new tricks, warm me up with your lips._

_Heart to heart melt me down. It´s too cold in this town._

_Close your eyes lean on me face to mouth, lips to cheek, feeling numb in my feet. _

_You´re the one to help me get to sleep._

_And hold me tight don´t let me breathe feeling like you won´t believe._

_There´s a firefly loose tonight better catch it before it burns this place down. _

_And I lie if I don´t feel so right but the world looks better through your eyes._

_It´s only been one night of love and maybe that is not enough. _

_Don´t let me breathe feeling like you won´t believe._

Y tus manos vuelven a estar perdidas en él, perdidas sí, pero también en el lugar donde deben de estar. Él susurra tu nombre una y mil veces al compas de tus manos haciéndolo tuyo, te besa, te atrapa, su lengua recorre también todo tu ser.

Y no son sólo sus cuerpos los que vuelven a unirse, no es sólo el sonido de su nombre en tu voz entrecortada por el placer lo que te llena de una alucinante dicha que no se irá: son sus corazones que han vuelto a fundirse, a encontrase, que han iniciado un viaje que sólo tiene por destino la eternidad…

* * *

Has pasado la noche en vela. Desde hace un mes no has podido volver a conciliar el sueño, parece que has olvidado cómo hacerlo. Arrojas el decimo cigarrillo de la mañana sobre la alfombra de la sala sin que te importe y apuras también el vaso de ginebra que es el… bueno, has perdido la cuenta. Sabes que estás acabado pero hay algo en ti que se niega a dejar ir lo que sabes has perdido. Parece que es la terquedad que siempre te ha caracterizado o es simplemente que por primera vez en tu vida te niegas a dejar ir la mejor cosa que pudo pasarte…

-Blaine…

Pronuncias su nombre otra vez, lo susurras, piensas que si lo dices sin descanso quizá él lo escuche y regrese a ti. Sabes que no volverá, de sobra estás seguro de ello pero la necia esperanza, o la necia obsesión no permiten que tu corazón se libere. ¿Qué es lo que esperas realmente? Si en el fondo de tu corazón sabes que uno no puede perder algo que nunca fue suyo, que uno no puede renunciar a lo que nunca fue, a lo que nunca estuvo en sus manos. Sí, Blaine creyó que te amaba y eso es todo, eso le pasa a la gente todo el tiempo. Pero aún así, tu alma se rebela contra esa verdad, no quiere aceptarla, no lo hará y es eso precisamente lo que la sigue torturando, lo que te tortura a ti y te ha convertido en ese reflejo roto de ti mismo que ni tú puedes reconocer.

Es cierto que sigues actuando bien, sigues apareciendo ante todo mundo como ese ser al que nada le importa y la prensa se lo ha creído. Nadie ha dicho nada porque todos saben que así eres tú: un ser egoísta al que no le importa nadie más que sí mismo, alguien que dejó expuesto a la humillación pública a la persona que decía amar sin defenderla, sin hacer algo porque los chismes y los ataques hacia él se terminaran.

Y a pesar de que te sientes orgulloso de haber resguardado tu imagen de los buitres de la prensa, también te odias por eso. El odio parece colarse por todo tu ser pero no por ello tu mente deja de defender tu actitud diciendo que era la única forma de hacer que la obra no se viniera abajo. La prensa está acostumbrada a ti, si decías algo, seguramente habrían atacado con mayor intensidad a Blaine y no defenderlo también fue una forma de protegerlo ¿verdad?

-Blaine…

El nombre vuelve a repetirse en tus labios y el vaso de cristal se estrella contra la pared. Miras al vacio dándote cuenta de una sola vez de la soledad que te rodea, nunca en tu vida habías estado tan solo como hoy. Aiden no quiere verte, te lo ha dejado muy en claro todas las veces que has intentado visitarlo en el hospital y sabes, que aunque él hubiera accedido a que fueras a verlo, la señorita Sophie Miller te lo habría impedido.

Tampoco los bailarines parecen querer volver a dirigirte la palabra, y Alex Taylor, quien es para ti el culpable de todo, ha accedido a salir a tomar una copa contigo de vez en cuando, pero la publicidad que le ha dado el escándalo que para ti representó tu ruina, representó para él un impulso en su carrera de modelaje. Todos quieren ver el rostro y el cuerpo de la persona que destruyó el mejor cuento de hadas que Broadway había tenido en muchos años. Y vaya que lo han visto, todos conocen ese cuerpo mejor de lo que tú crees, todos vieron el video, todos saben la clase de cucaracha que eres…

Tomas el teléfono y marcas el número de la casa de Blaine en Italia. Has intentado que alguien te conteste desde el primer día buscando consuelo y consejo en la voz cantarina de Hailey Anderson, pero la única vez que Hailey te contestó fue para mandarte al diablo de una forma bastante más elegante de la que hubieras esperado. Sabes que es lo menos que mereces, pero también es tu necia esperanza la que te dice que quizá esta vez recibas una respuesta distinta porque el tiempo ha pasado y si el paso del tiempo cura cualquier herida ¿no pueden todos perdonarte y ya como siempre lo hacen? ¿No pueden aceptar de una vez que lo que hiciste fue sólo una tontería pero que en realidad no importa tanto y que todo puede volver a la normalidad?

-Hola, Sebastian…- dice una pacifica voz del otro lado de la línea.

-¿Isabella?- dices tú sin poder creerlo del todo.

Tu corazón se ha acelerado al oír el timbre de voz de la madre de Blaine del otro lado de la línea, en primera, porque no entiendes cómo pudo saber que eras tú y en segunda, porque esa voz es la misma con la que se llenan tus pesadillas en los momentos en los que el cansancio invade tu cuerpo y es que cada vez que la recordabas y al estar escuchándola ahora de nuevo sus palabras , esas malditas palabras que te persiguen desde el momento en que fueron pronunciadas por primera vez, vuelven a cobrar vida dentro de ti "él le pertenece a alguien más…".

No, claro que no. Todo tu cuerpo se subleva a ese recuerdo, Blaine no puede pertenecerle a nadie más, no puede. Es más, Isabella se equivoca porque en todo el tiempo en el que has estado separado de él, Blaine no ha vuelto a buscar a Kurt, si la sentencia de Isabella fuera cierta él ya habría corrido a los brazos a los que se supone que pertenece pero no lo ha hecho y si es así, hay esperanza para ti, claro que la hay, claro que…

-No, Sebastian- dice Isabella con firmeza, adivinando tus pensamientos- le tomó un poco más de lo que yo hubiera imaginado darse cuenta, pero él ya está con quien tiene que estar, con la persona correcta, con su verdad y tú ya no tienes lugar en su vida.

-Pero Isabella…- dices tú sintiendo que tu voz se eleva dos octavas- eso no es verdad, Blaine no está con él, yo los he visto y… no, no…

-Acéptalo de una vez- dice la mujer llenando de infinita paciencia cada nota de su voz- por favor, deja de hacerle daño a mi hijo, me prometiste que nunca le harías daño y tú… tú sólo te has encargado de humillarlo, has intentado destruir su carrera, una carrera que apenas empieza y parece que aún no estás satisfecho… por un momento creí que de verdad lo amabas pero me equivoqué, así que… déjalo en paz, déjalos en paz a él y a Kurt porque ellos dos son algo que tú no puedes entender…

-Ellos no están juntos- dices tú violentamente- no lo están y no lo estarán, no me importa que usted trate de lastimarme con sus cuentos, no me importa porque Blaine es…

-Blaine es de Kurt- dice Isabella tajantemente- nunca fue tuyo, Blaine es de Kurt porque Kurt también es suyo y dime ¿cómo vas a enfrentarte tú solo a un designio como ese? No puedes, si ni siquiera la distancia que yo puse de por medio pudo con tanto amor ¿cómo vas a hacerlo tú? ¿Con más mentiras y engaños? Sé que eres experto en eso pero no podrás…

-El único engaño que hubo aquí fue el que Kurt planeo- dices tú con una calma furiosa que hace temblar tu cuerpo- sé que él está detrás de todo esto, sé que él planeó todo, no sé cómo lo hizo pero yo lo descubriré y cuando lo haga, Blaine se dará cuenta de que yo nunca lo hubiera engañado si Hummel no se hubiera metido en esto y…

-Blaine habría vuelto a Kurt a pesar de todo- dice Isabella con un suspiro resignado- eso es lo que debes de entender, que hicieras lo que hicieras, con o sin engaños, la única verdad es que Blaine y Kurt deben de estar juntos por un poder que es más grande que tú y yo. Así que deja de luchar contra lo inevitable, me dices que te hago daño pero eres tú quien más está hiriéndose. Sebastian, si de verdad amas a Blaine, déjalo en paz, libérate a ti mismo.

-No lo haré…- dices tú, tus ojos centelleando de una mortífera convicción- no me pida que entienda esto porque no lo hago y no quiero hacerlo. Usted no entiende nada, no puede entenderme…

-Te entiendo tanto- dice Isabella con su voz calma- que ya he perdonado lo que le has hecho a mi hijo. A veces la gente confunde el amor con el brillo efímero de una obsesión, Sebastian y la verdad es que el amor que intentas encontrar en Blaine, tú ya lo tienes en otro lado…

-Eso no es cierto…- dices tú, volviendo a sentir el abrazo de la soledad que te rodea.

-Lo es…- dice Isabella- es tan cierto que lo único que tienes que hacer es querer verlo y aceptarlo en tu corazón. Buenas noches, Sebastian.

El timbre que indica que Isabella ha colgado el teléfono resuena en tus oídos haciendo tu dolor de cabeza un poco más fuerte. Claro que no, nada de lo que ha dicho esa mujer demente puede ser cierto. Ella está loca, Blaine te lo ha dicho. Está enferma y sigue perdida en aquella fantasía que ella misma creó al respecto de Blaine y Kurt. Sí, está completamente loca por la culpa, por el miedo, por todo. Esa mujer no sabe nada de ti ni de su hijo que si ya dudó una vez de su amor por Kurt, lo hará de nuevo y volverá a ti. Por eso tienes que desentrañar el misterio, averiguar quién tiene la llave que te permitirá ser feliz la vida entera, con Blaine, con la única persona que te ha amado porque no, no hay nadie más para ti, no lo hay…

El teléfono que anoche aventaste sobre el sillón suena de repente y corres a él como si tu vida dependiera de ello. De seguro es Blaine, tiene que serlo. Te llevas el teléfono al oído sin mirar el nombre de la persona que te llama y te sorprendes un poco cuando la voz de Sophie Miller saluda al otro lado de la línea.

-Buenos días- dice ella sin ninguna emoción- sólo llamo para avisarte que Kurt ha suspendido el último ensayo de hoy. No haremos nada hasta mañana por la mañana, dice que no podemos hacerlo mejor de lo que ya lo hemos hecho…

-¿Sabes por qué suspendió el ensayo?- dices tú, sintiendo un frio intenso en todo tu cuerpo por la fuerza de una sospecha que nubla todo tu interior.

-Porque está con Blaine- dice Sophie a quemarropa- pasaron la noche juntos y creo que quieren seguir así todo el día, así que, les daremos su espacio.

El mundo parece haber perdido su color de pronto. Nada tiene sentido en medio de esa espiral en la que te encuentras totalmente perdido y asustado de la oscuridad como un niño pequeño. Las palabras de Sophie, palabras que fueron dichas con una satisfacción malsana, siguen dando vueltas en tu mente como si de una sentencia a muerte se trataran.

Pero aún así, la rabia que hay en tu pecho te saca a flote, es la que no permite que te hundas del todo en ese pozo profundo que quiere tragarte en él. No, no importa. No importa que Kurt esté con él, claro que no, porque todo acabará cuando Blaine sepa qué clase de persona es él y lo que hizo para separarlos, sí, es eso, eso es pero ¿quién va a ayudarte ahora? ¿Quién es el que sabe cómo ayudarte a salir de ese abismo al que te niegas a pertenecer?

-¿Por qué me dices esto?- dices tú intentando vencer al nudo en tu garganta- ¿por qué me odias tanto, Sophie?

-No te odio- dice ella, su voz de nuevo vacía de todo sentimiento- odiarte sería invertir en ti una energía que no mereces. Sólo estoy diciéndote lo que Kurt me dijo, lo que tú me preguntaste. A mí no me importa cómo te sientes al respecto, pero si estás sintiendo dolor me alegra mucho ¿sabes? Porque por fin sientes lo mismo que Aiden siente por ti cada día de su vida y… no me importa sonar como una mujer vengativa pero, no sabes cómo me alegro de que Kurt y Blaine sean felices y de que tú te encuentres en la más completa miseria del universo…

-Sophie, ¿nunca podrás olvidar lo que hice? - dices tú sin saber cómo contrarrestar el efecto de sus mordaces palabras.

-Olvídate de mi, Sebastian- dice ella- no habrá nada que puedas hacer para que pueda perdonarte pero… Aiden sale hoy del hospital y me ha dicho que quiere verte. Mi hermano es un estúpido, claro, pero ese es su problema y en todo caso, no puedo hacer nada contra lo que él siente así que, si quieres dejar de ser la basura que eres al menos con alguien ¿podría su real majestad, venir a ver a Aiden, por favor?

-La ironía no hace falta, Sophie- dices tú con un poco más de esperanza en la voz- yo hubiera ido a ver a Aiden aún si él no me lo hubiera pedido.

-Mentiroso- dice Sophie- pero aún así, él quiere que seas tú quien lo lleve a casa, así que no tardes. Yo desapareceré de aquí en un rato así que, cuídalo bien, si no llega a casa sano y salvo, te mataré y no estoy bromeando ¿entiendes?

-Sí, Sophie…

-Claro que no entiendes nada- dice ella con un suspiro enormemente cansado- sé que estoy pidiendo un milagro pero, deja de hacer estupideces ¿quieres?

-Eso no puedo prometerlo- dices tú, ahora un poco impaciente.

-Olvidaba que prometer algo y respetar esas promesas no es tu fuerte- dice ella riendo despectivamente.- al menos no seas tan estúpido. Adiós Sebastian.

Cuelgas el teléfono y corres a la ducha como si tu vida dependiera de ello. No sabes a qué se debe el cambio de actitud en tu mejor amigo pero sin duda alguna él sabrá que es lo mejor que puedes hacer. Te cambias rápidamente y sin arreglar tu cabello, usando sólo una gorra y un par de lentes oscuros, sales a la calle dispuesto a correr hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario para poder recuperar a Blaine. No, no te importa que ahora esté en los brazos de Kurt Hummel porque eso no durará, claro que no.

Sin esperar ni un segundo más, tomas el auto y lo llevas lo más rápido que puedes hasta el hospital donde Aiden espera. Al llegar al imponente edificio, te olvidas de los elevadores y simplemente subes a prisa a la habitación de la que has sido despedido sin miramientos en la última semana. Llegas a la habitación de Aiden como un tornado y abres la puerta sin preguntar si puedes pasar.

El muchacho de los ojos grises está parado delante del pequeño buró sobre el que descansa una pequeña maleta negra y una pequeña maceta de barro que tiene una planta que está llena de pequeñas flores de un intenso color purpura. Aiden sonríe al verlas y al mirar su sonrisa, algo de la agitación que te ha acompañado en todos estos días desaparece un momento, sólo el tiempo en que tarda en durar un suspiro pero aún así, tu corazón agradece ese respiro. Los ojos de Aiden no te miran pero sabes por la paz de su expresión que se encuentra bien en todos los sentidos y te sientes un poco menos culpable por todo lo que le has hecho.

-Aiden…- lo llamas, y su sonrisa no desaparece de sus labios cuando te mira.

-Hola Seb- dice él como si nada hubiera pasado- llegaste muy pronto ¿sabes? No te esperaba sino hasta la tarde.

-¿Por qué pensaste eso de mí?- dices tú acercándote a tu amigo.

-Porque te conozco- dice él con una sonrisa tranquila- en fin ¿te molestaría ayudarme con mi maleta? Sé que no lo parece pero me siento algo mareado al caminar, yo llevaré las flores.

-¿Las mandó un admirador?- dices tú un poco receloso, tomando la maleta de Aiden y ofreciéndole tu brazo que él toma sin decirte nada.

-No…- dice el chico con una sonrisa feliz- Blaine las trajo ayer que vino a visitarme. Son orquídeas, su flor favorita, dijo que un poco de color podría alegrarme la estancia en el hospital y no se equivocó, son flores realmente hermosas ¿no crees?

Tú miras a tu amigo y no ves en su sonrisa ninguna intención de dañarte. Él sólo está relatando los hechos tal y como sucedieron, ni siquiera pensó en algún momento que la mención de ese nombre podía incomodarte. Y tú lo entiendes así también, pero saber que Blaine es amable y cariñoso con todos menos contigo es algo que hiere en lo más hondo. Aiden se da cuenta de eso y su sonrisa aunque triste, se hace un poco más profunda.

Todo el tiempo que ha pasado hospitalizado le ha servido para pensar las cosas desde una nueva perspectiva y puede decirse que el joven Miller está por fin dispuesto a dejarte ir. Evidentemente, no va a negar que se le irá media vida en ello pero se ha dado cuenta de que todo en el mundo tiene un lugar y él ha de respetar y honrar el suyo, honrar también su destino. Un destino que no vivirá a tu lado, pero, es mejor así. Él mira tus ojos tristes, tu rostro descompuesto y sabe muy bien el motivo por el que estás a su lado, sabe que no fuiste por él. Y eso, que antes habría bastado para romperlo hoy le hace ver que su decisión es la mejor. Te dejará ir y él también será libre y además de eso, te dará la oportunidad de recuperar lo que perdiste.

-Tienes que ayudarme- dices tú con verdadera suplica en la voz- por favor Aiden, sé que no debo pedírtelo pero ya no sé qué más hacer.

Aiden te mira fijamente. No pregunta nada, sabes que él lo sabe todo.

-Lo haré- dice él sin perder su sonrisa que hoy parece cosida a sus labios- pero antes ¿puedes hacerme un favor?

-El que quieras- le dices sin pensarlo- lo que tú quieras Aiden, pero por favor, ayúdame, ayúdame con esto y nunca volveré a pedirte nada, lo juro, no volveré a lastimarte pero por favor, por favor…

-Primera parte del favor- dice el chico de los ojos grises dando el primer paso de su necesario adiós- guarda silencio y dame tu mano.

Tú no sabes lo que Aiden quiere en realidad, pero lo obedeces, lo haces con esa fe ciega que te dicta que sea lo que sea, si sigues sus instrucciones vas a saber cómo recuperar a Blaine y con él, la estabilidad de tu vida. Sólo atinas a asentir, pasar la pequeña maleta de Aiden a tu mano izquierda y extender la derecha a él quien la toma con una sonrisa radiante apareciendo en sus labios. No dice nada y tú tampoco porque él te ha pedido el silencio. Y Aiden siempre recordará ese momento como el silencio más dulce de su vida.

-Ahora, caminemos a casa- dice él- sólo caminar Sebastian, sin decir nada ¿vale?

Asientes e inicias la marcha hacia su departamento que no está muy lejos de donde se encontraba el hospital. Es realmente extraño ir caminando de la mano de Aiden por el mundo, todo parece un poco más tranquilo aunque una llama de incertidumbre arda aún en tu pecho. Cada paso que tú y él dan parece de pronto el paso correcto. Tú estás triste y sabes que a pesar de la sonrisa brillante, Aiden también lo está. Están tristes pero su tristeza es suave, tranquila, casi un oasis en medio del desierto, es una tristeza que no duele, de esas tristezas que son necesarias a veces para entender algunas cosas. La tristeza de Aiden es la tristeza propia de quien ama mucho y sabe que su amor vivirá para siempre encerrado en su pecho y al entender eso al mirarlo, algo cobra sentido dentro de ti y no sabes qué es ni cómo llamarle. Porque lo único que te importa es Blaine, recuperar a Blaine, que Blaine no esté con Kurt. Estás ciego y por eso no puedes ver más allá de lo que ven tus ojos.

Tú y Aiden llegan a su departamento después de un rato. Él deja las orquídeas sobre una pequeña mesa de madera que da directo a la ventana y cuando te das cuenta de que tu mano ya no está en la suya, empiezas a extrañarla, empiezas a extrañarlo porque los ojos de Aiden hablan de una despedida que no quieres dar. Ha sido difícil no tenerlo a tu lado todo ese tiempo en que no quiso verte, no puedes imaginarte la vida sin sus regaños, sin sus consejos, sin su alegría, de verdad no puedes…

-Segunda parte del favor…- dice Aiden y sin pensarlo más tiempo, deja de contemplar las flores que Blaine le regaló y camina con paso decidido hacia ti.

Él se para justamente en frente de ti, mira tus ojos de forma profunda, con determinación. Tú no sabes que decirle porque su mirada firme es casi hipnótica. No entiendes que pasará a continuación pero de algún modo lo sospechas y como has accedido a aceptar todo lo que diga o haga Aiden, no dejas que la incertidumbre te llene por completo.

-Aiden, que…- dices, cuando él empieza a acercar su rostro al tuyo.

-Shhhh…- dice él cerrando sus ojos- sólo guarda silencio y deja que yo te ame, sólo será un momento, no estoy pidiéndote nada más…

Y entonces sucede. Sus labios besan los tuyos y podrías jurar que ese contacto es casi mágico, sobrenatural. Nunca, en todo el tiempo en el que habían sido amigos habías dejado que Aiden rebasara ese nivel contigo por una simple razón: él no era ni es como los demás, podías jugar con todos sin comprometerte menos con él. Porque él es tu amigo, a él lo quieres de verdad y no querías lastimarlo, no querías herirlo, de hecho, no quieres que él…

Nada. Su beso es tan suave, tan ligero y sin pretensión alguna que te encuentras siguiéndole la corriente a sus labios. Él no se ha atrevido más que a poner una de sus manos sobre tu mejilla y te encuentras acercándolo un poco más a ti, haciendo que aquellas míticas mariposas en el estomago bailen dentro de ti. Te encuentras rodeando su cuello de pronto, tratando de hacer ese beso un poco más profundo pero eso parece asustar a Aiden quien, sabiendo que de seguir así no podrá contenerse, se separa de tu boca gentilmente y te mira a la cara con una sonrisa sonrojada. Tú lo miras también y tu respiración agitada junto con el incesante latido de tu corazón te hacen olvidar un poco el ansia que te carcomía aún al pensar en Blaine.

-Blaine…- te encuentras diciendo de pronto sin querer decirlo.

-Lo sé- dice Aiden, con la sonrisa desvanecida de pronto y aunque sea así, sus ojos sonríen, están de fiesta.

Porque por unos cuantos segundos su sueño fue real y siente, que aunque el mundo le diga que es feliz por nada, podrá guardar ese momento dentro de su corazón por muchos tiempo y hacerlo eterno en los perezosos segundos de un atardecer o en la bruma de los sueños. Sí, ese momento será suyo para siempre y es lo único que quería tener de ti.

-Perdóname, yo no debí, no sabía que tú…

-No- dice él- no te preocupes, está bien. Has cumplido tu parte del trato, eso es todo lo que quería, gracias.

-Aiden, ¿por qué?

-Porque quería y necesitaba hacerlo- dice él levantando los hombros con timidez- no puedes culparme por eso.

-Lo siento, de verdad siento no poder sentir lo mismo que…

-Calla- dice Aiden con un suspiro resignado- no me digas cosas que ya sé. Mejor, pensemos en otras cosas, en cómo ayudarte por ejemplo. Yo no puedo hacer mucho al respecto en realidad, pero puedes hablar con Alex Taylor, él te dirá todo lo que quieres saber.

-¿Alex?- dice él- Aiden, si tú sabes algo, dímelo, por favor, no quiero hablar con la señorita diva de las pasarelas…

-Él debe decírtelo todo- dice Aiden- y cuando lo sepas, hazme el favor de no actuar como un loco, el estreno de la obra es mañana y quiero que estés ahí ¿entiendes?

-¿Tan grave es?

-No…- dice Aiden- pero cuando lo sepas, vas a querer hacer muchas estupideces así que sé prudente y, Sebastian…

-¿Sí?

-Cuando encuentres tu felicidad de nuevo, por favor, no vengas a contarme nada ¿quieres? Yo seré feliz sabiendo que estás feliz y quizá algún día quiera escuchar tu historia pero… dame tiempo ¿sí?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que me aleje de ti?- dices tú casi gritando.

-No…- dice Aiden con una sonrisa franca- te estoy pidiendo que seas feliz… así que, deja de perder más tiempo, busca a Alex, y después haz lo que tengas que hacer, buena suerte.

Tú miras los ojos de tu mejor amigo casi con incredulidad y de nuevo, ese no sé qué que sientes al mirarlo te impulsa de nuevo a hacer cosas que no sabes de dónde vienen y en uno de esos instantes que detienen el tiempo, lo besas de nuevo en los labios, dejas tu sabor en su boca y lo abrazas fuertemente. Aiden no tiene tiempo de defenderse de tu "ataque" y cuando te separas de él, te encuentras de nuevo con su mirada más brillante. Esa mirada se clava en lo más profundo de tu alma, pero no tienes tiempo de darte cuenta de ello. El joven Miller no dice nada y tú tampoco. Simplemente das media vuelta y te encaminas a la salida del departamento con paso decidido mientras tomas el celular y marcas el número de Alex Taylor.

-Alex- dices a la bocina telefónica- te veo en el centro en media hora, tenemos que hablar.

Sin dejar lugar a replica subes a tu auto sabiendo que de alguna forma, tu última batalla está por llevarse a cabo y sientes también que estás un paso más cerca de recuperar lo que nunca debiste perder.

* * *

El tiempo parece haberse detenido para ti. Lo ves cocinar y apenas puedes creértelo. Lo miras yendo y viniendo de un lado a otro de la cocina y su sonrisa deslumbrante te hace creer que estas perdido en un sueño, en el sueño de un día que desearías extender para siempre.

En realidad, mientras el sol de la tarde se prepara para esconderse lentamente en el horizonte, tienes miedo de que llegue la noche y que con su manto lleno de estrellas te arrebate esa felicidad hasta ahora conocida para ti. La felicidad de tenerlo, la felicidad de pertenecerle como le has pertenecido a lo largo del día. Esa dicha burbujeante como una copa de champagne que baila en tu pecho, la felicidad de ser amado y acariciado por él y sus manos, por su voz de terciopelo y esos ojos color avellana que a pesar de estar concentrados en la pasta que cocina, tienen tiempo aún para mirarte y hacerte creer que no tienes nada de qué asustarte, que nada malo pasará y que si sucede, ellos estarán ahí para iluminarte, para hacerte sentir único y afortunado porque de verdad parece un milagro, es un absurdo milagro que Blaine Anderson esté compartiendo su vida contigo.

Y es que todo fue tan sencillo, piensas, todo fue tan fácil y por lo mismo tan hermoso que te obligas a abrir más los ojos en un intento de poder creer que de verdad ese día es tuyo, que Blaine también lo es, que nadie nunca más lo separará de tu lado, nunca…

Suspiras sin poder evitarlo. La felicidad que invade tu pecho es suficiente para hacerte creer que de verdad no pasará nada, que nunca nadie descubrirá lo que hiciste. Y es que, no estás muy seguro de lo que Blaine pueda llegar a pensar si se entera de todo lo que tuviste qué hacer para que los dos pudieran tener este presente. No sabes si te perdonará, no sabes si te odiará por haber jugado con Sebastian de la forma en la que lo hiciste pero… su sonrisa cálida te hace pensar que sí, que pase lo que pase tú seguirás a su lado, que ese día es apenas el primero de una vida, de su nueva vida, el primer bloque que construye la casa de lego que nunca debió derrumbarse.

-¿En qué piensas?- dice él, poniendo un plato de pasta frente a ti que está de más decir, luce realmente delicioso.

-En darte un beso- dices tú, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo ante tu propia ocurrencia.

-No lo pienses y sólo hazlo…- dice Blaine, acercándose a ti y besándote de la forma suave en la que sólo él sabe hacerlo.

-Te aprovechas de mi- dices sonriendo, después de que los labios de Blaine se separan de los tuyos.

-Claro que no- dice Blaine, sentándose al lado tuyo, muy cerca, como lo ha estado la tarde entera.

-¿Te parece poco hacerme feliz de este modo? ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de que si bajo la guardia, me tendrás a tus pies el resto de tu vida y que no querré dejar que nadie te vea y que probablemente te encerraré aquí para tenerte para mi todos los días?

-¿Y quién dijo que yo no quiero hacer lo mismo contigo?- dice Blaine con una sonrisa juguetona- llámame egoísta, pero a partir de hoy, no voy a compartirte con nadie.

- Y tampoco quiero que lo hagas…

-Entonces no me aprovecho- dice Blaine besándote rápidamente, y después, tomando un poco de pasta con el tenedor para llevarla a tus labios de forma delicada.- sólo cumplo tus deseos… ¿te gustó?

-Es delicioso…- dices tú, sin saber si estás hablando de la pasta o del beso de Blaine- Hailey te enseñó bien ¿no?

-Mi hermana es la mejor cocinera de Florencia- dice Blaine no sin cierto orgullo- claro que me enseñó bien. Cuando tú y yo vayamos a Italia, mi pasta te parecerá insípida, Hailey es la estrella de la toscana, no yo…

-¿Vamos a ir a Italia?- dices tú con el corazón emocionado- ¿de verdad?

-Sí…- dice Blaine con la mirada brillante mientras toma tu mano- Kurt… lo he estado pensando y… me gustaría llevarte allá pero, no para pasar una temporada sino… para vivir la vida contigo. Sé que es pronto, sé que pensarás que estoy loco pero el día de hoy me ha hecho darme cuenta de que no quiero pasar un solo día de mi vida sin ti y… no tengo mucho que ofrecerte en Italia, es cierto. Allá no hay un Broadway pero, podríamos revivir el viejo teatro de Alessandro o podríamos ir a Roma o dar clases de actuación y dirección en la facultad de bellas artes… incluso, podría llevar los viñedos de mi padre, después de todo mi abuelo puso como condición que para trabajar en el teatro, debía de terminar primero la ingeniería y así lo hice, tengo el titulo y tengo el conocimiento, puedo hacerlo, haré lo que tenga que hacer si tú me dices que irás conmigo…

Él te mira con sus hermosos ojos llenos de una genuina felicidad y sin pensarlo, sabes en un segundo que nunca podrías decirle que no a esa mirada que atrapa, que protege y que te hace sentir todo el amor del mundo en un solo instante. Claro que irás con él allá donde vaya. Claro que por él renunciarías a todo, a la fama, al glamour de los escenarios, a la atención de la prensa, a la riqueza, al reconocimiento… y eso es así porque ese muchacho que sonríe tan confiadamente, esos ojos color avellana que guardan en ellos todo el calor de un futuro a su lado, son más grandes que cualquier cosa que hayas tenido antes.

-¿Y qué pasa con la obra?- dices tú sólo por decirlo- ¿no terminaremos de presentarla?

-Lo haremos- dice Blaine con absoluta confianza- presentaremos una temporada completa y después podemos dejarla en manos de Aiden, sé que él hará un trabajo extraordinario con ella y de cualquier modo, podremos venir cuando quieras, pero Kurt… sólo quiero tener una vida sencilla, una vida a tu lado. Eso es todo lo que quiero, no quiero fama, ni quiero las luces del escenario, ya conozco esto, no me he quedado con las ganas de venir hasta aquí. Ya lo he vivido y por ello, puedo decirte que lo único que quiero es a ti, por favor… dime que vendrás conmigo, aunque, si no quieres, me quedaré aquí, la única opción que no aceptaré es estar sin ti…

-Blaine…- dices tú con una risa cantarina que nace de lo más hondo de tu corazón- parece como si me estuvieras pidiendo matrimonio ¿sabes?

-Si quieres darle ese nombre, no me importa- dice el joven con absoluta seriedad- ven conmigo, cásate conmigo, por favor, déjame ser feliz y hacerte feliz todos los días de tu vida, llámale como quieras llamarle pero… quédate a mi lado…

Tú sonríes. Si eso hubiera pasado tiempo atrás no te lo hubieras creído. Miras de nuevo el avellana de sus pupilas y sabes que hay una sola respuesta para todas las demandas escondidas en ese mirar: Sí Blaine, una y mil veces sí…

-Iré a donde quieras que yo vaya- dices, apretando con suavidad su mano, haciendo que su mirada brille como el sol del amanecer que los descubrió abrazados- viviré contigo la vida que quieras y que también yo he elegido. Voy a vivir cada día a tu lado y nada más me importa, Blaine Anderson. Llévame a donde quieras y déjame hacerte feliz también… después de la primera temporada de la obra tú y yo iremos a Italia y algo me dice, que nos perderemos allá ¿te gusta mi idea?

-Me encanta- dice Blaine, lanzándose a tus brazos sin que nada le importe- Kurt… Hailey va estar feliz de verte, igual que mis padres, todo el mundo va a adorarte, lo digo en serio…

-¿De verdad crees que tu familia me recibirá bien?- dice Kurt acariciando tus rizos negros que después de las emociones del día, están completamente desordenados- es decir, después de todo lo que hice…

-Kurt…- dice Blaine separándose de ti para mirarte directamente a los ojos- ellos siempre supieron que mi destino era estar contigo, no temas nada… yo te amo ¿sabes? Puede que haya sido un ciego y un tonto todo este tiempo pero… te amo… y ya no tengo nada que temer al decírtelo ¡TE AMO, TE AMO, TE AMO!

Tú ríes ante la declaración de Blaine pero es de dicha pura. Sientes en cada una de esas palabras la fuerza del mismo sentimiento que hace que tu alma esté de fiesta esta tarde que poco a poco llega a su fin. En ese momento ya no le temes a la noche. Blaine vuelve a besarte y piensas que todas las sombras del mundo pueden perderse en la infinita nada. Si la noche es oscura, si está siempre solitaria, bastará mirar solamente los ojos de Blaine para darte cuenta de que en su mirada se encuentran escondidas todas las estrellas del universo.

Tú rompes el beso antes de que sea demasiado tarde y él y tú no puedan disfrutar de la deliciosa comida que él ha preparado. Sabes que el deseo ardiente de sentirlo nuevamente dentro de ti puede esperar hasta que los dos hayan ingerido un poco más de alimento porque aunque sus almas no necesiten nada más para estar satisfechas, sus estómagos piensan otra cosa y además, teniendo la eternidad delante de ustedes, bien pueden regalarse unos cuantos minutos para comer.

Así pues, los minutos pasan entre bocados de pastas y sorbos de vino tinto. De verdad hay momentos en los que el tiempo parece detenido, parece que las horas no pasan, que se niegan a continuar su camino lineal para observar un poco a los actores de la vida, a aquellos que viven viviendo de verdad, aquellos que tienen la dicha de saber qué significado se esconde en cada uno de los segundos y respiraciones que les ha tocado vivir.

Dos copas más de vino y muchos besos después, el ruido de unos insistentes golpes en la puerta los sacan del estado de paz infinita en el que se han encontrado todo el día. Blaine se apura a abrir la puerta pensando en que debe de ser un visitante que se ha equivocado pero tú, sin saber bien por qué, sabes que la persona que toca con fiereza, tiene el poder de alterar ese suave curso que había tomado tu existencia y de pronto, las promesas que Blaine y tú han hecho durante el día, te parecen lejanas, pertenecientes a un futuro que después de todo, puedes perder en un suspiro.

Blaine abre la puerta y la sonrisa de sus labios se desvanece por completo con la cara furiosa de Sebastian Smythe se asoma en el umbral. Tú lo ves y parece que no quieres verlo, te basta apenas un vistazo a sus ojos llenos de ira para saber que él está ahí por ti, para decirlo todo, para robarte de un solo tajo la felicidad que creíste haber encontrado para toda la vida. El rubio ni siquiera mira a Blaine que se ha quedado congelado al percibir el denso ambiente que ahora los rodea. Sebastian camina hacia a ti, eres su presa y él, el depredador que no estará satisfecho hasta verte destruido en el suelo, rogando por su absolución.

Pero no, no lo harás. No le rogarás a nadie y tampoco pedirás perdón, porque uno nunca pide perdón si ha hecho algo que quería hacer. Simplemente asumirás las consecuencias de tus actos como un hombre, como el hombre nuevo y fuerte que eres.

Blaine también se acerca a ti y aunque no sabe lo que pasa, se para a tu lado, protegiéndote, dispuesto a quedarse cerca de ti sin importarle nada. Eso parece romper a Sebastian pero tú no bajas la guardia, sabes que no hay nada más peligroso en la vida que el ataque de una fiera herida. Y Sebastian está herido, a pesar de que ese encuentro sea su última batalla y todo parezca perdido, sabes que él no se detendrá hasta el final. Él está ahí, delante de ti, dispuesto a apostar la vida en un todo o nada. Lo que no sabe es que tú también haz hecho tu apuesta ya.

-Crees que ganaste, Hummel- dice él, sin dejar de mirarte en ningún momento- crees que has encontrado tu final feliz ¿no?

-No es mi final- dices tú sin inmutarte por la violencia de su voz- es mi principio, ¿viniste a felicitarme?

-¡Eres increíble y despreciable!- dice él, conteniéndose apenas para no descargar un golpe en tu rostro tranquilo- ¿Cómo puedes hacerlo? ¿Cómo puedes vivir con todo lo que has hecho? Siempre destruyendo a todo mundo, a Jamie, a los chicos del teatro, a Blaine, a mí…

-Déjalo en paz- dice Blaine, adelantándose a Sebastian- él no es culpable de nada, él no te ha hecho nada malo.

-¿Y ahora lo defiendes, Blaine?- dice Sebastian con una carcajada enloquecida- ¿te ha hecho creer que no sabía lo que hacía? Pues déjame contarte las últimas noticias, él no es quién tú crees ¿sabes acaso lo que hizo? ¿Te lo ha dicho? ¿Te contó que todo fue un plan que él diseñó?

-¿De qué hablas, Sebastian?- dice Blaine realmente confundido- Kurt no ha hecho nada y si lo que dices es por lo que pasó con Jamie, bueno, eso tampoco es tu problema.

-Él le pagó a Alex Taylor para que se acostara conmigo y vendiera fotografías y videos a la prensa- dice Sebastian como única y última ofensiva- a eso es a lo que me refiero. Todo fue un plan de este… todo fue una idea suya. Alex me dijo que Kurt le prometió contratos, muchos contratos. El éxito que tiene ahora no es por el escándalo siquiera, todo es por Kurt y es que, nuestro querido director tiene muchos contactos con los mejores diseñadores neoyorkinos ¿verdad? Él quería separarnos Blaine y lo hizo, con mentiras, con engaños. Por eso es que tienes que saberlo, entérate de qué clase de persona es él. Kurt no vale nada, entiendes… nada, apuesto a que ni siquiera aceptará que hizo todo esto, seguirá mintiendo, ¿verdad, Hummel? Mentir y llorar es todo lo que sabes hacer…

Sebastian te mira duramente, pero no le das el placer de ver lo asustado que te hacen sentir sus palabras y es que, de pronto Blaine se ha quedado callado, perdido, sin saber qué pensar acerca de todas esas cosas que Sebastian ha dicho. Él te mira, pero no puedes adivinar los pensamientos que se esconden detrás de su mirada. No sabes si está enojado, asqueado, decepcionado, no sabes nada. Él sólo te mira como tratando de buscar en ti la explicación a todo y sabes que le debes la verdad a esos ojos que te interrogan con su silencio. Se los debes, te debes a ellos y a nadie más. Es por eso que sin mirar a Sebastian, tomas sus manos entre las tuyas y tratando de poner todo el corazón en lo que dirás a continuación empiezas a decirle:

-Sí lo hice, Blaine… hice todo lo que él dijo y la verdad es que no me arrepiento de nada porque lo hice por ti y por mí… la verdad, es que tienes todo el derecho del mundo para odiarme, puedes hacerlo si así lo quieres pero ¿sabes algo? Nadie en el mundo, ni Sebastian, ni ningún otro, van a poder robarme la dicha de haberte tenido conmigo todo este día… eres libre de hacer lo que quieras, yo no cambiaría nada de lo que hice, ni pediré perdón por ello porque si no hubiera hecho eso, no habría tenido la dicha de saber lo que se siente amarte y ser amado por ti… si soy culpable de algo, eso es de amarte más de lo que yo creí y… las personas que amamos así, hacemos muchas locuras, todo lo que hice lo fue pero, ya sabes por qué lo hice. Era mi única opción…

Tus labios callan y tus ojos esperan una respuesta que no parece querer llegar. Blaine mira alternadamente el rostro de Sebastian y el tuyo y no sabes si es buena señal o no el que no haya soltado tus manos. La verdad es que él no necesitaba el hermoso discurso que has pronunciado porque su corazón sabe que hay una sola respuesta para él ante todo el embrollo: tú.

Así que, mirando a Sebastian que quiere morir de una buena vez cuando ve que Blaine te abraza suavemente, tu miedo se acaba de una vez por todas: has ganado. No. El amor que Blaine y tú se tienen ha triunfado por fin a pesar de Sebastian, a pesar de todo.

El rubio siente la última estocada en su corazón pero no está dispuesto a aceptar la derrota así como así. Sin pensarlo dos veces, se acerca a ti y a Blaine y toma al chico de los cabellos oscuros por un brazo con una fuerza innecesaria que le hace daño, pero ante la cual no tiene protesta alguna. Sólo se queda mirando esas pupilas verdes con la misma fría furia que hay en ellos.

-¿Vas a creerle así de fácil?- dice Sebastian sin soltar al joven de los rizos oscuros- ¿de verdad vas a dejar que gane así? ¿No te importa lo que me hizo? ¿Lo que nos hizo a los dos? ¡Te engañó Blaine, nos engañó a todos! ¿Por qué no puedes verlo?

-¡Él hizo lo que hizo y ya pidió disculpas por ello!- dices tú, zafándote del agarre de Sebastian sin dejar de mirar sus pupilas que centellean rabia y tristeza por igual- sí, no estoy justificándolo pero ¿no te das cuenta de algo? Él pudo haber planeado el escenario, como en la obra, pero el único que decidió actuar fuiste tú, así que, no me vengas a decir que te engañaron porque eres lo suficientemente mayor para tomar tus propias decisiones y aquella noche, decidiste estar con Alex y créeme, he tenido que ver ese video más veces de las que hubiera querido como para no notar que estabas disfrutándolo así que, en realidad estoy agradecido con Kurt por lo que hizo, porque de otra forma, yo habría continuado con la misma mentira, y a diferencia de ti, yo no quería hacerte daño…

-Pero ahora lo haces- dice Sebastian con la mirada rota- me haces daño y no te importa. Blaine, yo no te engañé, todo fue culpa suya, de verdad ¿por qué no quieres creerme?

-Ok…- dice el joven Anderson suspirando cansadamente- hagamos de cuenta que te creo, pero eso no cambiará nasa Sebastian, absolutamente nada…

-Pero ¿por qué?- dice el rubio sin saber de dónde más agarrarse para no caer irremediablemente- Blaine, es en serio, te lo juro, yo no te engañe…

-No…- dice Blaine con total seriedad- pero yo sí…

Cuando Blaine termina de decir esas palabras, parece que puedes oír el ruido que el corazón del joven Smythe hizo al romperse. Él no puede creerlo y tú tampoco entiendes muy bien lo que el joven Anderson quiere decir. Sin embargo, Blaine suspira profundamente y camina hacia el rubio al que parece no quedarle ni una sola gota de vida en el cuerpo. Todas sus esperanzas, todos sus sueños han sido aniquilados por esas dos palabras "yo sí…".

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?- dice Sebastian.

-Que mi engaño fue peor, Sebastian y aunque no lo mereces, te pido que me perdones por ello pero… creo que nunca te amé, nunca pude hacerlo y me bastó tan sólo un día para darme cuenta de ello. Sé que esta es la peor mentira que un ser humano puede decirle a otro pero… me dejé llevar, quise creer con toda el alma que eras tú, pero no lo eres, nunca lo serás. Mi madre tiene razón, yo pertenezco a otro, siempre le he pertenecido y…

El rubio no puede escuchar más, no le es posible. Él sabe que perdió de la peor forma de todas y como ya no tiene nada más que decir, se aleja corriendo de ustedes dos, de su felicidad. No sabe muy bien a dónde ha de ir pero está seguro de una sola cosa: aún puede hacer algo para destruir su fragante felicidad y aliviar un poco su miseria y lo hará, claro que lo hará. Dedicándoles una última mirada de desprecio, Sebastian sale por fin de la habitación y los deja a ti y a Blaine envueltos en un silencio frio que ninguno de los dos sabe cómo romper. Tú caminas hacia la puerta, la cierras y recargas tu espalda en ella cerrando los ojos y cuando los abres Blaine está frente a ti, colocando sus manos a un lado de tus caderas, aprisionándote de nuevo en un abrazo.

-¿En qué nos habíamos quedado?- dice él, como si nada de lo ocurrido hubiera sido real.

-Blaine… ¿no crees que deberíamos hablar de esto?- dices tú un poco asustado.

-No, no debemos- dice él acercando su rostro al tuyo- tú no te arrepientes de haberlo hecho y yo estoy feliz con el resultado. Sé que Sebastian intentará hacer algo más pero hasta que no lo haga, podemos ocupar nuestro tiempo en otras cosas que no sean preocupaciones ¿no crees?

-Pero Blaine…- dices tú- yo tengo que explicarte, yo… yo no sabía más qué hacer, de verdad…

-Ya te dije que no me importa- dice el pelinegro besando tu frente, tus mejillas, bajando delicadamente por tu rostro hasta posar sus labios en los tuyos- y es de verdad, la verdad más verdadera de mi vida…

-Blaine…- dices tú, bajando la guardia de cualquier modo.

-Kurt…- dice él, haciéndote reír porque el susurro de tu nombre ha hecho cosquillas en tus labios.

-¿De verdad no importa?

-De verdad- dice él poniendo su cabeza en tu pecho- soy tuyo, no hay nada que el mundo pueda decir ante esto, así que… ¿otra copa de vino?

Tú ríes cuando Blaine toma tu mano y de forma juguetona te lleva de nuevo al comedor. Es de verdad maravilloso saber que Blaine te ha elegido y que te ama por encima de todas las cosas. Y de algún modo sabes, mientras él sonríe de esa forma casi infantil, que es cierto, que por fin es de verdad y que parece que estarán juntos más allá del tiempo. Tú también sabes que no ha sido el final de Sebastian Smythe pero, cuando los labios de Blaine que tienen el sabor de la salsa de tomate de la pasta, vuelven a colisionar con los tuyos y su cuerpo suave y ardiente a la vez, vuelve a estar sobre el tuyo, piensas que Smythe puede hacer lo que le venga en gana porque así intente arruinar la obra, así intente escandalizar a la prensa y volverla contra ti, no pudo ni podrá quitarte lo que es más valioso para ti: Blaine Anderson, tu Blaine…

* * *

**Canción: Firefly- Ed Sheeran **

**NdA: Yo sé que les debía toda esta miel :3 ENJOY IT¡ :)**


	12. Come what may

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 12. Come what may**.

_"**Me iré de ti, pero tú no te vayas de mí.**__**Porque me iré de ti como me voy de todo, sin que nada se vaya de mí." Antonio Porchia**_

Llegar a casa, abrir la puerta, entrar, respirar, vivir… nunca antes todo eso había dolido tanto, no así, no de ese despiadado modo en el que parece doler ahora. Te dejas caer en el suelo, apoyando tu espalda en la dura superficie de la madera lisa esperando perderte en ella. Cierras los ojos deseando perderte en esa oscuridad que habita detrás de tus parpados cansados y también esa oscuridad duele, duele tanto…

Las lágrimas se niegan a salir de tus ojos, parece que se han agotado. Nunca en tu vida habías llorado así por alguien, parece que tu corazón acostumbrado siempre a reír, a no darle importancia a nada que no fueras tú mismo por fin ha colapsado. Se siente frágil y traicionado. Se siente menos que nada, sólo un instante que se consumió en las llamas de una realidad que no se siente capaz de enfrentar. Cenizas, pedazos, migajas… sólo eso ha quedado, sólo eso existe para ti.

Así que, Sebastian Smythe, el rey de la vida despreocupada, el eterno don Juan, aquel que se creía invencible, indomable, inalcanzable, se ha dado cuenta ahora de que es nada. De que un solo hombre ha podido hacer de él lo que ha querido, que se rindió ante el brillante fulgor de unos ojos color avellana y, ¿todo para qué? Todo para que esos mismos ojos le restregaran en la cara que nunca habían sido suyos, que ninguna de las miradas que le regalaron fueron para él, que su calor, aquel calor tibio que sin embargo le era suficiente, ni siquiera eso, fue entregado para él solamente.

Todas esas certezas te aterran, te congelan ¿por qué te sientes así? ¿Qué tiene Blaine Anderson que te hace pensar todas esas cosas que no habías pensado antes? ¿De verdad lo amabas? No lo sabes, la única certeza que asoma en tu corazón maltrecho y en tu confundido cerebro es que todo duele. Duele pensar, duele sentir, duele estar ahí tirado en el suelo mientras contemplas el techo del departamento esperando que ahí se encuentre la fórmula mágica de la sanación de tu alma. Pero ¿tiene remedio? ¿De verdad lo tiene?

No. Ese "no" viene de lo más profundo de tu alma, de lo más profundo de tu soledad, esa soledad que has estado cargando todos estos años disfrazándola de fama, de fortuna, intentando llenarla una y otra vez con cuanto chico hermoso te toparas, pero de algún modo siempre estuvo ahí. Y ahora te asfixia, te llena por completo. Aparte de ser nada, también eres soledad. Por eso no hay remedio para ti. La nada no puede tener remedio. La nada y el todo no pueden existir al mismo tiempo, quizá tu tampoco debas de existir ya.

Tus ojos se abren de golpe con la certeza de ese pensamiento. No existir. Irte muy lejos, salir de ahí, de ese lugar donde todo duele, de ese lugar que aunque ahora te cueste aceptarlo se reduce a tu propio cuerpo. Nunca antes habías considerado esa posibilidad, la posibilidad de irte y dejar de lado todo, olvidarte de todos, irte a un lugar donde nadie pueda alcanzarte jamás. A ese lugar que de todos modos los espera a todos pero del que esta noche, tú te sientes más cerca. Te levantas del suelo pensando en que finalmente si te vas, nadie te extrañaría. No, nadie lo haría.

Sabes que si te vas, Aiden estaría tranquilo por fin, porque lo único que puedes darle, lo único que siempre le has dado es dolor y decepción. El que te vayas será para él casi como una liberación bendita, liberación que siempre ha estado esperando. Suspiras y empiezas a caminar hacia el cuarto de baño. Quizá sea la última vez que lo hagas…

Sigues pensando en Aiden cuando lentamente te quitas la ropa y la dejas en el suelo, sin que importe de verdad que sean prendas de diseñador. Solo dejas que caigan al piso y caminas automáticamente hacia la regadera. Las gotas de agua helada caen sobre tu cabello rubio, pero tampoco importa que el agua esté muy fría. El frio te recuerda que sigues vivo, pero por el dolor que hay dentro de ti apenas lo notas. Sí, sigues vivo, quizá no por mucho…

Cierras los ojos de nuevo sin hacer nada más que quedarte ahí, esperando un milagro que no llegará. La vida no es como una obra de teatro, no estás ahí como parte del libreto de un brillante escritor que le dará un inesperado giro a la historia cuando parece que todo está perdido. Esa es la vida real, tu vida, una vida que es como es y de la que ya no te sientes parte. Quizá sea mejor dejarla…

¿Qué dirá Aiden? Quizá sufra un poco cuando sepa que te has ido pero eso será todo. Quizá cuando el impacto pase, cuando deje de odiarte por haberlo dejado, él pueda perdonarte. Te lo imaginas llorando al lado de tu tumba. Sabes que es morboso estar imaginando tu propio funeral, pero los ves a todos.

Ves a Sophie Miller consolando a su hermano, ves a Aiden roto pero en ese momento eres capaz de creer que será la última vez que harás eso con él. Sabes que incluso Sophie te perdonará. Cuando alguien muere, parece que todo mundo olvida las cosas horribles que hizo y simplemente se enfoca en las buenas. Sabes que eso pasará contigo. Sí, quizá los medios se den un festín con la noticia, pero incluso esos buitres dirán que fuiste el mejor actor que Broadway haya visto y todos se arrepentirán de haberte hecho parte de miles de escándalos. No puedes evitar sonreír al imaginarte la cara de tristeza infinita que tendrá Lucy Hoop en el noticiero de la mañana. Ella será la primera en mostrarse consternada, la muy zorra.

El agua sigue cayendo, así como las imágenes siguen llegando a tu mente y hasta ese momento, ninguna ha sido tan satisfactoria como la que empieza a dibujarse lentamente, haciéndote sentir un poco mejor. Puedes ver también a los bailarines de la compañía rindiéndote honor, arrepentidos todos por esos meses de silencio. Ves también al joven director de la obra, lo ves lívido y destrozado sabiendo que es su culpa que estés en un féretro, inmóvil, lejos de todos por culpa suya. Y Blaine… sí, Blaine está a su lado pero también sufre, él también se duele porque no habrá otro victimario que no sea él. Sólo él que no supo amarte, él, quien decidió que darle su amor a otro sería lo mejor. Pues bueno, es obvio que estaba equivocado porque lo único que logró hacer al pensar que por fin tendría el cuento de hadas que su madre la loca le prometiera, fue destruirte. Y tú te encargarás de hacer lo mismo.

Touché…cierras la llave por fin, consiente ahora de cuál será la última escena de tu obra, de tu vida. El dolor que sigue circulando por todo tu cuerpo parece no querer alejarse de ti pero sinceramente ya no importa. No cuando tu corazón late de prisa ahora, consciente de que esos serán sus últimos latidos. Parece estar asustado, parece que toda esa sangre que sigue fluyendo hasta a la más pequeña de tus células te está rogando y gritando porque no detengas esa gloriosa forma de funcionar.

Pero la vida ya no es una opción para ti, no ahora que sientes que has perdido lo único que te importaba conservar, no ahora que los grises nubarrones que asoman en el horizonte haciendo de esa madrugada algo un poco más oscuro de lo que debería ser, parecen ser los mismo que nublan tu vida. No, ya no puedes continuar, no hay un mañana para ti.

Sí, sabes que estás haciendo algo que juraste que nunca harías. Aún recuerdas como odiaste a James Audrey por haber hecho lo que hizo pero ahora puedes entenderlo perfectamente: hay cosas peores en la vida que la muerte, mucho peores. Y ese dolor callado que parece tener presa a tu alma es una de esas cosas horribles que no terminarán hasta que tú termines contigo. No hay más. Ese es tu último acto en escena, Sebastian Smythe.

Aquel día, se supone que estaría marcado como el inicio de otra de las muchas exitosas obras en las que has actuado pero no será así, no, claro que no. No te sientes capaz de seguir ayudando más a Kurt Hummel quien te lo ha arrebatado todo de forma tan despiadada.

_"Pues bien, veamos ahora como sales de esta, bastardo, como vuelves a retorcerte de dolor y de culpa al contemplar mi cuerpo sin vida, una vida que tú le arrebataste"._

Una sonrisa cruel se dibuja en tus labios al tiempo que corres a tu habitación y sacas el oscuro traje que mandaste a pedir a Milan desde hace meses. Es el traje que usarías en tu primera escena como Elliot la noche del estreno. Sin preocuparte mucho por secar tu cabello, simplemente comienzas a vestirte y el contacto de la suave tela con tu piel parece no tener sentido. Parece que desde el primer momento en el que decidiste cuál sería el final de tu historia, estás más cerca de aquello desconocido que te espera, más lejos de la vida.

Nada de las cosas que haces ahora parecen estar sucediendo de verdad, todo parecer ser parte de la nebulosa del teatro una vez más. Ahí estás tú, el fabuloso Sebastian Smythe. Las luces del escenario parecen seguir cada uno de tus movimientos. Puedes escuchar que la gente contiene la respiración, que todo el mundo contempla cada uno de tus movimientos como siempre lo ha hecho. Todos quieren verte y adivinar qué es lo que te hace un poco menos mortal que ellos. Porque eres tan endemoniadamente bueno que la mitad del auditorio piensa que no eres real. Alguien tan guapo, tan talentoso y brillante no puede existir de verdad.

Pero ahí estas, vistiendo tu cuerpo con aquellas elegantes y oscuras prendas. La multitud está ahí por ti, respira por ti. Sonríes disfrutando de esa sensación de poder absoluto, el poder de saber que con sólo representar tu papel puedes hacer que todas las emociones de la gente ahí reunida cambien a tu parecer. Ellos pueden pasar de la suave sonrisa al más triste llanto con un solo gesto tuyo, con una mirada. Las palabras que otros escribieron, esas que no son tuyas pero que tú te encargas de hacer reales tienen esa magia, ese poder embriagante que siempre te ha pertenecido. Y vivir la vida de otros siempre ha funcionado. Vivir la vida de un personaje de ficción duele menos que vivir la tuya. Una vida que, de cualquier forma, vive el culminante acto final.

Después de terminar de vestirte, caminas con paso lento al baño. Llenas tu cabello con crema para peinar y lo acomodas de modo que todos sepan que es tu particular estilo de arreglarlo, nada formal pero tampoco desgarbado. Sólo tú. Miras encantado el resultado en el espejo. Sin duda alguna eres un hombre hermoso, nadie diría lo contrario. Como último dejo de coquetería, tomas la loción que descansa en el buró y te pones un poco ¿quién dijo que la muerte estaba exenta de todo glamour?

Y de ese modo, aunque todo sigue doliendo, te encuentras mejor. Sí, sí, mucha gente dirá que cometiste una estupidez, que un hombre como tú, joven, rico, talentoso y guapo no tenía por qué hacer lo que hizo. Pero ellos no entienden nada. No entienden el dolor que está calcinando a tu alma, no saben que eso nunca va a detenerse. No saben lo horrible que es vivir para todo mundo, rodeado siempre de gente que querrá saber hasta el mínimo detalle de ti. No saben lo que cuesta respirar cuando sientes que tu corazón herido acabará matándote de todas formas. Porque ese corazón no puede ser amado, nunca ha podido entregarse a nadie, nadie quiere recibirlo, nadie quiere sanarlo. Y tú ya no puedes más, de verdad ya no.

Por eso sabes que el silencio y la oscuridad le vienen mejor a tu última escena, eso es. Caminas pues hacia la habitación nuevamente. El reloj de la mesita de noche marca las cinco de la madrugada. Sabes que el mundo apenas empezará a despertar y está bien. Sabes que no volverás a ver el amanecer de nuevo y de repente ha dejado de importarte. Te sientas un momento a la orilla de tu cama, miras la foto con tu madre en la pared, pero ella también parece estar muy lejos. Tampoco va a extrañarte. Extrañará su cheque, quizá, pero esa idea se borra de tu mente al recordar que es ella la persona a quien se legarán todas tus las disfrute entonces,piensas, y no puedes evitar sonreír al tiempo que abres el cajón del buró y sacas de él un pedazo de papel y un lapicero. Hay que hacer las cosas como se debe.

Te quedas un momento contemplando la blanca superficie que espera ser llenada por tus letras y por un momento no sabes a quién escribir esa nota ¿Blaine? No. Eso es muy cliché, no quieres que él reciba tus últimas palabras. ¿Kurt? No, él tampoco… ¿Quién?

La respuesta es tan evidente en tu cerebro unos segundos después, que realmente quisieras darte una patada por no haberlo notado antes. Lentamente, tus dedos comienzan a escribir las palabras. No son ese tipo de palabras inmortales que le dirías a cualquiera. De hecho, al escribirlas, sientes que son las primeras palabras en las que cada fibra de tu corazón está implicada:

_Ojalá hubiera podido encontrarte antes. Ojalá me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo. Ojalá hubiera podido ser ese que tú querías que fuera. Ojalá pudieras haber sido aquel que yo quería. Ojalá no me odies por dejarte así. Ojalá te enamores de alguien que valga la pena. Ojalá seas feliz porque eres el único que merece serlo. Ojalá…. No hubieras tenido que leer esto. Adiós Aiden William Miller. En un universo alterno, en otra vida si es que la hay, volveremos a encontrarnos y esta vez, te prometo que todo será distinto si tú aún quieres que lo sea…_

Doblas el papel en cuatro y al terminar de hacerlo suspiras lentamente. Dejas el trozo de papel a un lado tuyo, en la cama. Sacas del buró un frasco oscuro. Son los antidepresivos de tu madre, una vez los dejó ahí. Te acomodas en la cama procurando que el papel que acabas de doblar no se pierda entre las sabanas. Abres el frasco y el intenso aroma a químicos llega hasta tu nariz que parece percibirlo todo con más intensidad. Sí, huele a medicina, a la loción que siempre usas y también, el olor a tierra mojada que se cuela por tu ventana. Ha empezado a llover.

Sonríes sin poder evitarlo al tiempo que llevas hasta tus labios el primer puñado de pastillas. Lluvia, qué paisaje más romántico para poder culminar con la obra.

Las pequeñas tabletas siguen pasando lentamente por tu garganta hasta tu estomago. Primero no sientes nada. Luego un leve mareo empieza a invadirte, como si de pronto todo el cansancio del mundo se hubiera colado en ti. Sientes que la temperatura empieza a bajar un poco, hace frio. En verdad, nunca en tu vida habías sentido tanto frio. Tu cuerpo tiembla pero el dolor empieza a remitir. Ya no duele, ya no eres parte de ti ni del mundo donde todo parece ser siempre dolor. Dolor oscuro que se pierde ahora en la suave paz que te acompaña a pesar de los temblores, del frio y de las arcadas. Un sudor frio también empieza a cubrirte. Un zumbido incesante resuena en tus oídos ¿qué es? No lo sabes, peo más allá de lo que ven tus ojos ahora, el zumbido es más atronador, es un zumbido que empieza tener luz propia. Y caminas hacia allá dejando atrás todo lo que fuiste. El pasado, el futuro, eso ya no tiene sentido allá a dónde vas. Es entonces cuando el zumbido deja de ser zumbido y se transforma en lo que realmente es: un aplauso.

La gente te ovaciona de pie como lo ha hecho siempre porque de verdad eres brillante y has cumplido con tu papel regiamente, hasta el final, el final que tú escribiste. Oyes más aplausos y también hay alguien gritando tu nombre, alguien grita tu nombre con verdadera pasión. Sabes que te ovaciona también, esa voz que corea tu nombre es de todas, la que más te ha amado. Pero llega un momento en el que ya no la escuchas, en el que te pierdes por siempre y para siempre en esa oscuridad cálida que es más un abrazo ahora. Lo último que recuerdas son unos ojos grises como el cielo que sigue lloviendo afuera y luego, oscuridad total. El telón ha caído y aquel último acto de tu obra, ha sido épico, monumental. El digno adiós de un astro de los escenarios.

* * *

La gente corre de un lado a otro al tiempo que los asientos del teatro, que luce hoy su mejor cara, se van llenando lentamente. Miles de mujeres y hombres elegantemente vestidos empiezan a sentarse en sus lugares aguardando, esperando. La noche de estreno de esa obra, la obra que tú protagonizas ha despertado más expectativas de las que hubieras maginado y bueno, es lógico.

No sólo por los rumores de lo bueno que eres que se han dejado escuchar por todos lados después de la noche de la presentación de muestra. Toda esa gente está reunida ahí para verte a ti, para verlos a ti y a Sebastian…

Claro… una sonrisa triste se forma en tus labios al constatar lo triste que es la realidad. Sí, quizá aquella gente esté ahí para comprobar de una vez por todas que en verdad eres un buen actor o que eres simplemente uno de los muchos chismes inflados de los que se llena el medio teatral, pero la verdadera razón de que haya concurrido tanta gente a aquella noche de estreno, el estreno de tu primera obra en Broadway, de tu primer protagónico en aquel lugar, no tiene nada que ver con tu talento, al menos no la mayor parte.

Todo es acerca del escándalo. Parece ser que eso es lo único que el género humano puede apreciar de verdad en cualquier lugar. El escándalo, la feliz constancia de que sin importar cuán miserable sea su vida, hay quienes la tienen peor que ellos. Y es que de verdad es entretenido pensar en Sebastian y en ti como un par de amantes frustrados que por una noche, más bien, que por una larga temporada de presentaciones tendrán que fingir que se aman. Y eso causa verdadera intriga ¿podrán lograrlo? Y si lo logran ¿volverán a enamorarse como antes, podrán olvidar todo lo que ha pasado y volverán a ser la feliz pareja que todos envidiaban?

Claro que no… piensas, mientras la gente sigue corriendo de un lado a otro y las maquillistas insisten en que no puede haber en el mundo alguien más guapo que tú esta noche. Tú les sonríes ampliamente cuando las chicas te dan el último toque de polvo facial y, al ver a la persona que luce un traje oscuro en la distancia, esa persona que sigue indicándole a todo el mundo qué hacer porque parece que todos parecen estar perdidos entre el mar de gente y el mar de nervios, sabes que las maquillistas se equivocan: en ese teatro, en ese momento, no puede haber nadie más guapo que él, que el joven director de la obra.

Lo miras detenidamente porque aún hay tiempo, la obra no empezará sino hasta dentro de una hora. Lo ves ir y venir de un lado a otro, asintiendo a unos, escuchando pacientemente a otros sin que la calma se aleje de su rostro. Sus ojos azules brillan de un modo especial esta noche. Él sabe que nada puede salir mal porque se ha trabajado mucho y además… tú estás a su lado. Ese pequeño detalle parece haberlo cambiado todo desde la noche anterior. Esa feliz constancia de la pertenencia, de ser el uno para el otro ha hecho de Kurt Hummel un hombre nuevo. De hecho, tú también te sientes un hombre mejor ahora. Un hombre que vive de acuerdo a la verdad del más puro amor que haya sentido alguna vez.

Una sonrisa brillante cruza sus labios cuando se aleja de la persona con la que estaba hablando y te descubre mirándolo en la distancia. La misma sonrisa se expande en los tuyos cuando miras que se acerca lentamente a ti. Su paso es tranquilo y relajado, está libre de temor y angustia. Él está feliz porque esa noche todos hablarán de él por razones muy distintas de las que antes podían hablar. Ellos hablarán sólo del magistral estreno de la obra, de la buena calidad de la misma. Y quizá, si se siente con suficiente inspiración, salga al escenario y les diga que te ama y que tú lo amas a él y que lo que ellos tengan para decir le importa un reverendo pepino, pero de lo que sí está seguro es de que esa noche es suya.

Es suya y de algún modo, también te pertenece a ti. Y eso es así porque ahora el mundo parece ser sólo de los dos. Sí, es su obra, la obra por la que ha trabajado toda su vida, pero, tú también eres parte de ese sueño y al mismo tiempo, estás cumpliendo los tuyos.

Él llega a ti y sin importarle que los demás actores que siguen aún preparando su maquillaje y vestuario los estén contemplando, te abraza sin poder evitarlo y tú respondes a su cercanía con un beso en los labios. La mayoría de los chicos sonríe al verlos de ese modo sin poder evitarlo. Ellos sabían, quizá incluso antes que ustedes, que así es como deben de estar. Que su lugar en este universo es siempre el uno al lado del otro. Así de simple y así de hermoso.

Miras su rostro que luce deslumbrante después del beso y quisieras llevártelo de ahí en ese mismo momento aunque sabes que no puedes. Sabes que la noche ha de seguir su curso y con él, el feliz momento de la celebración llegará. Porque el verdadero gozo de tu corazón no tiene nada que ver con que eres parte de esa esplendida producción de Broadway, ni con que por fin serás un actor reconocido después de tanto trabajo: todo tiene que ver con él.

Eres parte de su sueño, eres parte de él y le perteneces completamente. Y cosas como esa deberían de ser por las cuales el mundo pierda la cabeza. Pero sabes que si les dijeras lo que tu corazón siente al estar justo en frente de la persona que amas, ellos jamás lo entenderían porque todos ellos no pueden entender nada. Y al ser así, aquella felicidad que asoma en las pupilas azules de Kurt mientras tú lo envuelves en sus brazos es todo lo que necesitas sentir. Esa es la única verdad que hay. Es su verdad, su secreto y su tesoro. Lo demás es sólo el complemento, sólo eso.

Kurt se suelta de tu abrazo sin querer hacerlo de verdad y guiñándote un ojo, retoma su camino hacia los demás actores. Todos parecen estar listos ya y una sonrisa cómplice asoma en sus labios cuando sus ojos confluyen en los tuyos. Ellos saben que estás feliz y eso los hace felices a todos, además de que, si el director de la obra está contento también, eso ahorra unos cuantos gritos y otras dificultades. Y parece que todo en esa noche sigue bien, muy bien, más que bien…

Media hora para que la obra comience y la gente a tu alrededor, en especial Kurt empiezan a preocuparse de verdad. No hay rastro de Sebastian por ningún lado. Las dulces sonrisas cambian lentamente por gestos de ansiedad y de extrema angustia. Todos habían pensado, que como es su costumbre, Sebastian se prepararía con sus maquillistas personales y llegaría al teatro pavoneándose como la inconfundible estrella del musical como es su costumbre. Pero nada. No hay rastro de él. Y a la ausencia del joven Smythe se suma ahora la de los hermanos Miller.

Kurt empieza a realizar llamada tras llamada a toda la gente que podría haberlos visto, pero no, nadie sabe dónde están. Y la expectación del auditorio llega hasta tus oídos pero tú también pareces estar lleno de miedo de pronto. ¿Qué habrá pasado? Sabes que Sebastian debía estar más que dolido por lo ocurrido la noche anterior, pero, por su naturaleza, tú dedujiste que nada, ni siquiera haberle dicho aquellas cosas lo detendría para llegar a la noche en la que de verdad estaría un paso más cerca de convertirse en una leyenda viva de los escenarios.

De hecho, Sebastian te había dicho alguna vez que no habría nada, ni nadie que lo separara de los escenarios. Nada ni nadie, sólo la muerte… las gotas de lluvia siguen sonando en el techo del teatro. La emoción de los asistentes que empezaba a sentirse en tu piel también se desvanece de pronto y sientes como si el invierno se hubiera colado en tu corazón. Sólo la muerte… pero no, no puede ser, no puede ser dios mío, por favor no…

La ansiedad de todos parece ir en aumento a medida que el miedo sigue atenazando a tu corazón. De pronto te encuentras caminando hacia Kurt que mira a un lado y hacia otro esperando a que alguien aparezca pero nadie lo hace. Y parece que nadie aparecerá, que aquella obra será una obra frustrada de nuevo pero…

Sophie y Aiden Miller hacen de pronto una entrada realmente falta de todo glamour. Los dos vienen totalmente empapados, como si la tormenta que sigue calendo en la calle hubiera entrado en el teatro gracias a ellos y no puedes evitar notar que un dolor inmenso se refleja en su mirada. Kurt corre hacia ellos, mitad aliviado, mitad exasperado, pero la determinación de gritarles por su retraso se borra de una sola vez cuando contempla sus rostros alicaídos.

-No podíamos fallarte- dice Sophie dirigiéndose a ti sin levantar su mirada del suelo- nosotros no, no podíamos hacerte esto…

-Sophie…- dice Kurt acercándose a ellos. Tú también te acercas pero tienes miedo. Sabes que lo más lamentable no es el estado de las vestiduras de los hermanos Miller, hay algo más, algo de lo que al parecer se niegan a hablar en ese momento.

-Todo está bien, Kurt- dice Aiden de pronto y te basta una sola mirada para darte cuenta de que aquello es una enorme mentira, nadie está bien, por más que intenten estarlo, aquellos dos chicos no están nada bien.

-¿Qué les sucedió, Aiden?- dice Kurt.

-Sólo nos retrasamos un poco, eso es todo. Quizá haya que aplazar el estreno media hora más, pero eso no levantará sospechas. No diremos nada. Nadie tiene por qué saberlo. Al menos no hoy, no, nadie se va a enterar…

-¿De qué se van a enterar?- dice Kurt un poco más alterado que aliviado por las palabras de Aiden.

El joven de los ojos grises niega con la cabeza, como si fuera lo único de lo que fuera capaz de hacer sin correr el riesgo de romperse ahí mismo. Nadie parece estar respirando. Todo mundo siente que pasó algo horrible, pueden verlo reflejados en el lento y torpe caminar de Sophie Miller que deja a su hermano en frente de Kurt para correr a prepararse para la presentación. Aiden sigue ahí, de pie, en frente de Kurt sin atreverse a decir lo que sabe que tiene que decir. Todo parece quedarse quieto en medio de un limbo de pánico que no puede desatar otra cosa que no sea el infierno. Y los segundos siguen su marcha implacable hasta que te acercas al joven Miller y obligándolo a que te mire a los ojos, le dices:

-¿Dónde está Sebastian?

Ahí está. Por fin lo has hecho. Has pronunciado la pregunta impronunciable, la que todo el mundo necesitaba hacer, la única que de verdad importa en medio de ese pesado silencio que parece envolverlos cuando el joven Miller no dice nada. Cuando lo único que puede hacer es empezar a llorar de forma incontenible. Esa pregunta lo ha roto. Él sabe que tiene una respuesta pero no quiere darla, no se siente capaz de hacerlo.

-Se- Sebastian no vendrá- es lo único que puede decir.

-¿Por qué no?- dices tú, incapaz de saber si en ese momento quieres saber eso.

-Porque… porque él está…

Y el llanto empieza de nuevo. De hecho, pareciera como si Aiden Miller llorando en frente de ustedes dos fuera lo único real ahora. Pero no. No puede estar pasando de nuevo. De verdad eso no es posible. Estás seguro de que Sebastian Smythe no está, no está…

Kurt cae al suelo de pronto y eso es lo que parece sacarte de tu ensimismamiento. Todo el mundo parece haberse derrumbado también a tu alrededor. Notas como todos los actores hacen un esfuerzo sobre humano por no gritar, por no llorar, por no arruinar lo que, de cualquier modo parece ya no tener remedio. Tú te acercas a Kurt y tratas de hacer que se ponga de pie pero él no reacciona. No está ahí. Parece estar muy lejos, parece estar reviviendo otra vez aquel otro día de lluvia… ¿por qué? ¿Por qué la lluvia siempre tiene el mismo efecto? ¿Es lo único que pueden traer siempre las gotas de agua? Sólo dolor, sólo culpa… muerte, es lo único que puede haber para alguien como Kurt. Eso es lo que está pensando él. Todo es su culpa de nuevo, todo… él destruyó a Sebastian, él destruyó a Jamie… eso es todo lo que él sabe hacer…

Kurt….

Te encuentras diciendo su nombre en su oído, pero él no dice nada, sigue ausente. Sólo piensa en que el mundo jamás dejará que él sea feliz. Y está bien, claro que está bien. Lo merece. Lo merece por no darse cuenta de que está maldito, de que no hay amor por grande que sea que pueda liberarlo de ese destino oscuro, ninguno.

¡Kurt!

Tu voz sube de tono, pero no, nada. Él se aferra a ti, y tú lo acercas un poco más a tu pecho. Quizá eso funcione, quizá eso pueda descongelarlo, devolverle la vida.

_Por favor Kurt, por favor, no te vayas de mí, no te vayas a ese abismo o me iré contigo. No es tu culpa Kurt, no lo es. Todo es por mí, todo fue mi error. Si al menos no lo hubiera engañado así, si nunca hubiera intentado amarlo, si nunca hubiera dicho esas palabras sólo por decirlas. Si tan sólo no hubiera sido un cobarde Kurt, si yo no hubiera dejado que me devolvieras mi corazón. Por favor Kurt, por favor, tú no te vayas, por favor…_

¡KURT!

Tu grito resuena en todo el teatro. Nadie se atreve a acercarse a ustedes dos, nadie. Pero es ese grito y las lágrimas que ruedan por tus mejillas, lágrimas que han llegado también a la piel de Kurt las que parecen sacarlo del aturdimiento y el mundo parece girar de nuevo, aunque el giro siga tratando de robarles el aire y la vida.

-Es mi culpa otra vez- dice él con sus ojos azules llenos de pánico- es mi culpa… yo… yo… no podemos presentar nada, Blaine, dile a todos que se vayan, diles, por favor, no quiero, no quiero pasar por lo mismo…

-Kurt…-dices tú, sintiendo su dolor como tuyo.

-Siempre es lo mismo, siempre- dice él con la mirada perdida- esto es lo que obtengo siempre, soy malo, soy un maldito y siempre obtengo lo que merezco. No puedo ser capaz de hacer otra cosa, no puedo, no…

-No es tu culpa…

-¿Es que no lo ves, Blaine?- dice él- ¿no ves que todo está perdido? Él lo sabía, él sabía que de este modo destruiría todo lo que soy, todo lo que tenemos…

-No, Kurt, no…

-¡Deja de engañarte!- dice él levantando la voz- sólo has que todos se vayan. Diles que han ganado de nuevo. Diles que mi vida es una farsa, diles que no sirvo para esto, que tienen razón…

-No voy a decirles eso- dices tú, lleno de una firme convicción- no vas a decirle a nadie que se vaya.

-¿Qué dices, Blaine?- murmura Kurt sin poder creerlo- ¿no ves que esto es todo lo que merezco? Sé que después de esto tú también querrás irte, porque esto lo empecé yo.

-¡No, no me iré!- dices tú, perdiendo un poco la paciencia- no me iré y nadie se irá de aquí.

Los chicos de la compañía, incluso Sophie y Aiden, quien sigue llorando en silencio te miran. Todos piensan que estás loco, claro. Todos creen que intentas salvar una nave que está destinada a perderse en la nada, y sin embargo, todos se quedan quietos, esperando, deseando con toda el alma que tú sepas qué hay que hacer a continuación.

-Él destruyó su vida porque así lo quiso- dices tú, con una voz fría y firme que nadie había escuchado antes- esta fue la única cosa que pudo hacer bien, pues bueno, ya tiene lo que quiere.

La gente te mira sin poder creerlo, sin poder entender cómo es posible que tú no te sientas inundado por la culpa.

-Yo no soy el victimario de nadie, ninguno de nosotros lo es- dices sin quitar un ápice del aplomo que asoma en tus palabras- Sebastian quiso hacer lo que hizo porque fue lo que le vino en gana, como todo lo que siempre hizo. Así que nadie Kurt, escúchame, nadie ni siquiera él te va a arrebatar esta noche. ¿Qué si me siento culpable? Sí, y mucho… pero nada de lo que hagamos mejorará la situación, excepto… no rendirnos. No vamos a parar nada, nadie se irá. La gente que está allá afuera vino a ver el estreno de un musical y eso es lo que les daremos. El mejor musical de sus vidas. Daremos una actuación tan buena, que mañana se hablará más de esta presentación que de ninguna otra cosa, ni siquiera de lo que Sebastian hizo. Tenemos toda una vida para sentirnos mal por esto y echarnos la culpa los unos a los otros… pero hoy, hoy sólo tenemos esta noche, sólo dos horas para mostrarle a esa gente que somos mejores artistas de lo que ellos creen, que siempre lo hemos sido y que lo que pase fuera de este escenario, no menoscabará el valor de lo que amamos hacer.

Lo que sigue a tus palabras es un silencio lleno del rumor de la esperanza, del rumor de la luz más allá de la negrura. Todos saben que tienes razón, que no hay ningún motivo para dejar de presentar la obra esa noche, ninguno. Lo que un hombre desesperado hizo, no tiene por qué terminar con casi un año de duro trabajo. Sí, tú tienes razón. Esa noche les pertenece por derecho desde el primer día en el que ensayaron la primera canción, desde la primera gota de sudor derramada en ese escenario. Y nadie, ni siquiera los fantasmas van a arrebatárselas, nadie.

-Kurt, podemos hacerlo- dices tú, clavando tus ojos color avellana en el azul intenso de esas pupilas que ya no parecen estar tan perdidas como antes.

-No…- dice él, tartamudeando un poco- no sé cómo lo haremos si el otro protagonista de la obra no está ¿dónde conseguiremos a alguien que lo haga la mitad de bien de lo que él lo hacía?

-Tenemos a alguien- dices tú, tomando su rostro entre tus manos, obligándolo a mirarte- tenemos a alguien que es mejor que él en todos los aspectos. Estoy contigo Kurt, hagámoslo juntos.

Le guiñas un ojo al tiempo que besas sus labios rápidamente. Él parece haber entendido la implicación de tus palabras y también sabe que es verdad. Esa noche, su noche, no va a ser desperdiciada a la memoria de alguien que no lo merece.

Mañana, seguramente los buitres de la prensa volverán a devorarlo. Mañana todo el mundo hablará, culpará y se encargará de desgarrar todo lo que pueda ser destruido. Pero no esa noche. Esa noche, la gente sólo verá un show admirable, verá a verdaderos actores entregando el alma en cada escena y sobre todo, verá el renacimiento de quien creyeron que estaba terminado para toda la vida. Pues bien, es el momento de demostrar lo equivocados que están, lo equivocados que siempre han estado.

Kurt limpia las lágrimas de sus ojos y toma tu mano. El movimiento empieza otra vez, pide que lo preparen para el primer acto. El mundo sigue girando y undisclosed desires abandonará la bruma de los sueños y será una realidad al menos por esa noche…

* * *

El acto final.

Las luces del auditorio confluyen en tu cara nuevamente. La última hora y media de tu vida ha pasado casi como un borrón apenas perceptible. Sí, lo has notado. Has notado el rumor inquietante del público en el primer acto. Todos se han preguntado lo mismo ¿dónde está el señor Smythe? ¿Por qué te has atrevido a volver a actuar? Sí, lo sabes, sabes que la gente habla pero siempre han hecho eso. Parece que es lo único que saben hacer. Hablar, juzgar, decir qué es lo que está bien y lo que no en tu vida como si ellos lo supieran todo. Pues bien, eso ya no importa, no tiene sentido, ahora no.

Mucho menos cuando después de la primera escena los has dejado callados. No recordabas esa sensación corriendo por tus venas. La maravilla que es actuar y cantar en frente de tanta gente que había acudido a aquel lugar sólo para tener algún cotilleo al respecto, y que sin embargo, ahora está totalmente en silencio. Perdida en ti, en Blaine. Perdida en esa maravillosa historia que escribiste, esa historia a la que ahora le das vida sin importar todo lo que hay detrás de ella.

Esa es tu historia, Kurt. Y ahora mismo todos la conocen, todos la aprecian, todos la han hecho parte de sí mismos porque tú eres magia. Blaine también lo es. Si eres justo con él, debes de decir que incluso él ha estado mejor que tú. Tú te sientes un poco oxidado, pero realmente no hay nada más que te importe en ese momento que el estar ahí en ese lugar, actuando al lado de la persona que amas, de la persona que a pesar de todo, no se irá de ti.

Tus ojos confluyen en él ahora. Es la escena final del musical. La más bella y la más triste de todas. Sabes que los chicos han hecho un esfuerzo mayúsculo para llegar a aquel momento. Parece que de verdad todo ha salido perfecto. Ahora, depende de ti y de Blaine cerrar aquella presentación con broche de oro. Y sabes que así será, que nadie olvidará nunca aquel final.

Una vez, un profesor en NYADA te dijo que para escribir una historia, uno debía de saber exactamente cómo terminaba. Porque sólo así uno descubriría el proceso que lo llevaría a ese momento culminante. Cuando uno sabe el destino, siempre encuentra el modo de llegar a él y hacer que cada línea, que cada palabra, cobre sentido al final del viaje.

Así fue contigo, así fue con esa historia. Ves a Blaine, mejor dicho, a Anthony recostado sobre la nieve artificial que sigue cayendo desde lo alto del teatro y sabes que aquel final es perfecto. Que tu historia lo es, que no habrá nadie capaz de olvidarla por más que se esfuercen, por más que intenten sacarla de su mente.

Escribiste una obra de arte, Kurt Hummel, y fue así porque cada palabra que formó tu historia fue parte de tu corazón antes. Un corazón que se llena de amor y gratitud hacia aquel hermoso actor que te acompaña esa noche y sabes, cuando vuelves a mirarlo otra vez, que no habrías podido hacer esa presentación con otra persona que no fuera él. Y aunque sabes que después de esa noche, habrás de enfrentar un infierno, no te importa. Si ese es el precio que hay que pagar, bienvenido sea. Ahora, sólo tienes que actuar. Es la escena final y así se te vaya la vida en ello, no dejarás que alguien te impida hacer de ella algo legendario…

* * *

_Hace frío Los copos de nieve siguen cayendo sobre tu abrigo oscuro. Las lagrimas que salen de tus ojos hace tiempo que se han congelado. No sabes cuánto tiempo llevas caminando, ya no sabes cuantas veces tus labios han gritado su nombre sin dar con él._

_El cielo gris y encapotado, parece no cansarse de llorar aquella noche. Todo parece un poco más claro mientras caminas. Sabes que aquel es tu destino final. Sabes que no volverás a andar el mismo camino de regreso. Lo sabes y la verdad no te importa. Sabes que vas a su encuentro, sabes que es la única forma._

_-¡Anthony!- le gritas de nuevo al silencio y al vacío de aquel enorme bosque- ¡Anthony!_

_Nadie responde. Sólo el eco de tus palabras perdiéndose otra vez debajo de la nieve. Sigues caminando, sabes que vas a encontrarlo. Sabes que ese es el lugar porque tu padre lo dijo entre carcajadas. Sabes que tiene que estar por ahí, sabes que no debe de estar nada bien. Sabes que alguien le hizo daño, mucho daño. Sabes que también pudo haber sucumbido ya al frío del ambiente, lo sabes, pero te niegas a aceptarlo. No, si vas a encontrarlo tiene que estar vivo, tiene que estarlo. Y si ha de irse, se irá contigo. Porque es la única forma, la única manera de…_

_-¡ANTHONY!_

_Tu grito desgarra el aire, hiere a la nieve con aquel dolor que parece venir directamente de tu pecho.__Corres hacia él. Está hecho un ovillo entre la nieve blanca.__Los cortes en su cara y en todo su cuerpo siguen sangrando un poco y un reguero de líquido rojo que antes te habría asustado ahora no te importa mucho. Lo tomas entre tus brazos y notas que aún tiene pulso. Está vivo, claro que lo está. Te quitas el oscuro abrigo sin pensarlo y lo cubres con él. Él no ha abierto los ojos, no tiene ya energía para hacerlo, pero sabe que estás ahí porque sus labios, unos labios que lucen ya morados , esbozan una sonrisa tan débil, que parece un milagro que puedan hacerlo._

_Besas esa sonrisa porque no sabes qué más hacer. Lo besas una y otra vez hasta que ese calor parece descongelarlo un poco. Su cara, a pesar de estar llena de moretones, nunca antes te había parecido tan bella. Ni siquiera en la noche en la que lo conociste. Ni siquiera la noche en la que lo besaste por primera vez. Esa noche es distinta porque será el único principio que podrán llamar suyo. Es lo único que les queda y lo sabes. Tus labios siguen besándolo, siguen recorriéndolo, tratando de pedirle perdón por todo el daño que le has hecho._

_Tú sólo querías enseñarle un mundo nuevo, tan sólo querías que conociera la otra verdad del universo: que no todo era malo, que uno podía ser feliz, que el amor, que tu amor era todo lo que necesitaban. Pero tristemente no es así, no lo es. Al menos no en el mundo al que perteneces, porque estando ahí, en medio de la nada, es fácil creer que no necesitas otra cosa más que sostenerlo en tus brazos. Y ese es el lugar al que perteneces entonces, el único lugar en el que necesitas estar y en el que nadie podrá jamás intervenir._

_-Elliot…- dice él y nunca antes el escuchar tu nombre te había parecido tan vivificante- sabía que vendrías pero… una parte de mi esperaba que no lo hicieras._

_Él sonríe de nuevo. Anthony sonriendo siempre te había parecido la cosa más hermosa que tus ojos hubieran contemplado alguna vez. Ninguna de las maravillas que contemplaron tus ojos, ninguna de ellas aunque fueron muchas, podía compararse con ese gesto cristalino y cálido. Nada podía compararse con la belleza y el esplendor de una sonrisa de Anthony Mars que parece haber sido creada sólo para ti, para que tú pudieras contemplarla._

_-Tonto- le dices tú, tiritando ahora de frio- hubiera venido de cualquier modo. Es lo único que me importa, estar contigo._

_-¿Sabes algo?- dice él, al tiempo en que te sientas sobre la nieve y lo acunas entre tus brazos- iba a decir que eres un idiota por hacer esto pero, aunque sé que es sumamente egoísta me alegra que estés aquí._

_-¿Te lastimaron mucho?- dices tú preguntando lo que de todas formas es evidente._

_-No lo suficiente- dice él, con una sonrisa que esconde detrás de ella mucho dolor físico- por más que me golpearon, no pudieron entender que el amor que siento por ti es indestructible. La gente es ingenua, de verdad que lo es._

_-¿No los odias?- dices tú, acariciando sus rizos negros que a estas alturas están desordenados, llenos de nieve y algo de sangre._

_-No…- dice él tranquilamente- me dan lástima. Son ingenuos, carecen de vida propia. Se deben a un hombre que no sabe nada de la vida, son peor que un robot. Por eso me dan lástima, nunca podrán sentir algo como lo que nos une a ti y a mí._

_-Te amo, Anthony- dices tú con lágrimas rodando por tus mejillas- te amo incluso antes de haberte conocido. Siempre te he amado._

_-Y yo a ti, Elliot Lahan- dice él- ¿sabes qué es en lo único que he pensado desde que estoy aquí?_

_-No ¿en qué?_

_-Aquel musical, el que vimos juntos por primera vez. Recuerdo que me sentía tan fuera de lugar y sin embargo, sabía que estaba bien, que estando a tu lado estaba bien…_

_-Era West Side Story ¿verdad?_

_-SÍ. Ese día estaba demasiado feliz, Elliot. Tan feliz como estoy ahora. Soy feliz porque estás aquí y no me gustaría que estuvieras en otro lado…_

_-Yo también soy muy feliz…de verdad._

_-Elliot…- dice Anthony, haciendo un denodado esfuerzo por levantar su mano y tocar tu rostro- gracias por amarme, sé que podrías amar a cualquier otro y sin embargo me amas a mi… sé que sonará estúpido decirlo ahora pero yo sé que encontraremos nuestro lugar…_

_-En algún lugar- dices tú creyendo esas palabras con todo el corazón- sé que hay un lugar para nosotros…_

_-Un lugar más allá del infinito…_

_Las notas de un piano fantasmagórico empiezan a sonar en medio del bosque. Esas notas se confunden con el viento que hace danzar a los árboles pues ellos no saben nada de frio. Esa música empieza a colarse en tu corazón, los rodea a ti y a Anthony y parece que esa música es el pasaporte a ese otro mundo._

_Porque debe haber otro mundo, de seguro lo hay. Un mundo donde amarse así sea un milagro cotidiano y no una ofensa. Un mundo en el que sentirse así sea lo único necesario para sentirse felices, plenamente felices. Un mundo al que irán los dos, tomados de la mano, unidos como siempre lo estuvieron por un lazo que nace desde lo más profundo de sus almas. Un lazo que desde ahora y para siempre ya no necesita la aprobación ni el entendimiento de nadie. Sólo tú y él como siempre ha tenido que ser y nada más falta, nada más importa._

_Sólo la voz de Anthony que poco a poco se une a la voz del bosque, a la voz de un universo que contempla con ternura aquella escena. Y es que siempre es grato ser el único testigo de una historia que comienza para no tener final:_

_There´s a place for us, somewhere a place for us._

_Peace and quiet and open air wait for us somewhere._

_There´s a time for us, someday a time for us._

_Time together and time to spare, time to learn, time to care_

_Someday, somewhere we´ll find a new way of living._

_We´ll find a way of forgiving. Somewhere…_

_There´s a place for us a time and a place for us._

_Hold my hand and we´re half way there._

_Somehow, Someday, Somewhere._

_La dulce sonrisa de Anthony no podía ser más bella que esa que te regala ahora. La mayor parte de la gente pensaría que un chico como aquel no tendría ya noción de lo que la esperanza es después de haber sufrido todo lo que sufrió, después de estar ahí, en ese rincón del mundo olvidado por todos a punto de desprenderse de la vida, pero él lo sabe. Él sabe que la felicidad más alta de su corazón era estar al lado tuyo. Y te tiene ahí, y los dos están en el sitio donde deben de estar en contra de todos. En contra de todo._

_Tú también unes tu sonrisa a la suya. Besas su frente, tan fría ahora y sientes que poco a poco te internas en ese mundo del que habla la canción de Anthony. Un mundo distinto a este, menos frio y más comprensivo. Los copos de nieve siguen cayendo lentamente, cubriéndolos a los dos. Ya no sienten frio porque sabes, que detrás de ese sueño que te va envolviendo, que detrás de esa oscuridad que ya ha cerrado los ojos de Anthony y que ahora cierra los tuyos, no puede esconderse otra cosa que no sea una eterna primavera donde su amor, podrá florecer sin conocer aquello que la gente llama muerte…_

* * *

El silencio invade el teatro, nadie parece querer moverse de su lugar. Todo el mundo ahí reunido piensa que si una sola persona vuelve a moverse, el encanto de la nieve cayendo se diluirá y aquella historia de amor, que a pesar de todo, ha terminado con un final feliz, será sólo parte de un mundo que a ellos no les pertenece. La gente ahí reunida esperaría que aquella historia fuera cierta de verdad y que la promesa de Anthony se cumpliera.

Las lágrimas silenciosas, lágrimas que no avergüenzan a nadie pues el sentimiento del que nacen es un sentimiento compartido, un sentimiento común, caen por las mejillas de todos los presentes. Lo que embarga a todas las almas reunidas en aquel escenario es el deseo de que haya un amor así para ellos. Un amor que como el de los personajes de tu obra, trascienda más allá de la muerte.

Nada parece suceder, hasta que las luces vuelven a iluminar el teatro. Eso parece sacar a todos los asistentes de su sopor y la lluvia de aplausos comienza cuando un hombre en la última fila se levanta de su asiento, incapaz de hacer otra cosa que no sea ovacionarte, a ti y a tu compañero. La fuerza del aplauso llena a todos. Por muchos minutos no se escucha nada más en aquel recinto. Sólo un aplauso prolongado que aumenta al doble cuando tú y Blaine se levantan del suelo y caminan hacia el frente del escenario para reverenciar al público que los aclama de aquel modo tan caluroso, tan lleno de verdadera admiración.

Tú no sabes si llorar o reír porque lo has logrado. Es verdad que el éxito lo borra todo. Incluso el enorme problema al que tienes que enfrentarte te parece nimio ahora, es nada. Toda esa gente reconoce ahora con tu aplauso que tu obra es buena, que tus actores lo son y que tú has recuperado el estatus que te corresponde: el de una estrella, el de un actor brillante, el de un joven director sin precedentes.

Blaine llega a tu lado y sonríe también deslumbrantemente. Y su sonrisa parece combinar a la perfección con esa embriagadora ola de éxito. En ese momento sientes que eres grande, que de verdad ahora tienes todo lo que siempre anhelaste. Y parece que es cierto, la obra arrasó, Blaine está ahí. Es lo que siempre quisiste para tu vida, lo que has deseado desde que la negrura invadió tu existencia. Eso es tuyo Kurt, en verdad lo es.

Pero, si esa sentencia parece tan concluyente ¿por qué resulta tan difícil aceptarlo? ¿Por qué es tan difícil pensar que en serio es tuyo, que siempre te ha pertenecido? ¿Por qué la idea de que le arrebataste esa gloria a alguien más no deja de molestarte? ¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no puedes aceptar aquellas flores que el público lanza sin ton ni son al escenario y sonreír como todos los demás? ¿Por qué no dejar que Blaine te abrace en frente de todos y te haga sentir bien diciéndote "lo ves, te dije que tú y yo podríamos hacerlo"?

Y es entonces, cuando los labios de Blaine besan los tuyos causando una nueva racha de aplausos y silbidos cuando sabes cuál es esa razón: no te crees merecedor de eso. Te sientes como un ladrón, sólo un usurpador a pesar de que en tus manos y en todo cuerpo hay huellas del enorme esfuerzo que te tomó llegar a ese instante, a estar recibiendo todas esas muestras de la más sincera admiración. Cuando te separas de Blaine, puedes forzar una sonrisa pero sientes que el aire se escapa de tus pulmones. Nadie parece recordar a Sebastian Smythe en ese momento pero por alguna absurda razón tú no puedes olvidarlo.

Aprovechando que Blaine se distrae cuando sus compañeros lo toman del brazo y lo ponen en frente de todos para que reciba el aplauso más caluroso de todos, enfilas la marcha hacia los camerinos, el de Blaine es el primero que encuentras.

Te encierras ahí un momento y la realidad de las cosas te invade en un solo segundo. De pronto te sientes débil e indefenso y una sola frase se repite en tu mente: Sebastian Smythe está muerto. Sebastian Smythe murió por tu culpa, todo es tu responsabilidad.

Y de pronto el miedo que Blaine logró alejar de ti con su valor, te hace su presa por completo. No te sientes capaz de seguir ahí, tienes que escapar, tienes que irte. No te sientes capaz de volver a pasar por todas las preguntas que habrá mañana, todos vieron que Blaine te besaba, todos dirán que eres un asesino, todos dirán que tu obra fue nada.

Tienes que irte. Tienes que desaparece aunque todos digan que eres un cobarde. No imaginas cómo será si te quedas. Sí, lo sabes. Sabes que Blaine estará a tu lado pero no quieres hacerlo parte de eso. No, a él no. Sólo hay una solución para ti y la sabes. Irte. Irte muy lejos, irte rápido, irte sin avisarle a nadie. Sabes que tu desaparición sólo aumentará los rumores pero francamente no te importa.

Tomas una honda respiración antes de salir del camerino. Es mejor así, piensas, es hora de dejar de dañar a todos y si puedes salvar a Blaine de ti ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Blaine… de golpe, todo el día anterior empieza a repetirse en tu mente. Cada beso y cada caricia empiezan a arder en tu cuerpo sabiendo que aquellas fueron las únicas veces en las que pudiste sentirlas y hacerlas tuyas. Pero es mejor así, es mejor. Además, no quieres destruir la carrea de Blaine, de verdad él ha demostrado esta noche que es más que un actor, es una artista y no puedes arrebatarle eso. Después harás las gestiones necesarias para que Aiden se encargue de que su carrera siga viento en popa, pero si te quedas, no podrás darle más que dolor.

Tu mirada azul centellea de pronto con convicción. Sabes ya lo que harás a continuación. Ya sabes a dónde ir. Cierras los ojos y vuelves a respirar profundamente, sintiendo cómo el aire que exhalas se llena de la determinación de irte. Antes de salir, te miras al espejo y casi no te reconoces en él. Sí, has tocado la gloria, has estado en el paraíso de la mano de Blaine pero ese día robado al tiempo es lo único que tú y él puede tener. Sí, eso es todo… al menos que…

Viéndolo como tu último recurso, tomas uno de los lápices labiales del tocador y escribes en el espejo con mano temblorosa:

_Perdóname. Es lo único que podía hacer. Sé que vas a encontrarme de nuevo, ya me has encontrado una vez. Te esperaré siempre Blaine. Encuéntrame como sea, donde sea, encuéntrame para siempre… te amo._

Sabes que ese mensaje no cambiará nada, pero al dejarlo ahí escrito es como dejar a joven de los ojos color avellana con una esperanza, con la esperanza de que te vas esperando que él vaya detrás de ti. Quizá no vaya el día siguiente, quizá no vaya en el mismo instante en el que lea tus palabras pero sabes que irá.

Con esa constancia, es con la que sales del camerino a las calles aún lluviosas de la ciudad de Nueva York. Sabes que aquel adiós es necesario y algo dentro de tu alma también dice, que a lo mejor aquello no puede llamarse de ninguna manera un adiós…

* * *

**Canción: Somewhere- Il Divo**

**NdA: NO ME MATEN¡ XD**


	13. Hope is a dream that doesn t sleep

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 13. Hope is a dream that doesn´t sleep.**

"Te espero sin plazo ni tiempo, no temas noche, neblina ni aguacero. Acude con sendero o sin sendero. Yo canto lo que tú amabas." Gabriela Mistral

_Encuéntrame como sea, donde sea, encuéntrame para siempre… te amo._

Las palabras centellean en el espejo. Las ves y casi no puedes creerlas. Encontrarlo… ¿es que quiere esconderse, es que va a perderse? Buscarlo… ¿dónde, dónde empezar esa búsqueda? Y a todas esas preguntas se sucede una más, la más lógica y también la que más dolor te causa ¿se ha ido? ¿Por qué se fue, por qué te ha dejado así?

Hace rato que la gente en el teatro se ha ido menos los chicos de la compañía. Aunque Aiden Miller ha rogado a todos que se vayan a celebrar o a descansar, ninguno de los jóvenes actores y bailarines ha querido irse hasta saber dónde está su director. Y es que, después de verlo actuar como ha actuado esta noche, todos quieren felicitarlo, abrazarlo, agradecerle por haberos hecho parte de una historia donde no sólo él ha brillado, sino que los ha hecho brillar con él. O al menos así fue al principio, esa era la intención de todos cuando nadie sabía que Kurt había decidido irse.

Parece increíble que hace apenas tan poco tiempo te hubieras sentido tan feliz y libre de todo mal. Por un segundo, cuando las luces se apagaron, cuando sólo el aplauso del público emocionado inundaba tus oídos de verdad te sentiste dichoso, tan dichoso como nunca en tu vida. Y es que ¿Cómo no estarlo? Habías triunfado de la mano del hombre que amas. Del hombre que al darse cuenta de que lo había logrado por fin te dedicó una sonrisa suave que sin decir nada, te hizo saber todo. Saber que estabas en el lugar adecuado, en el instante adecuado, en los brazos adecuados, después de todo lo que habías tenido que vivir para llegar ahí.

Y mientras tus ojos siguen leyendo el mensaje en el espejo y tu corazón sigue repitiendo alternadamente "no" y "¿por qué?, lo que pasó hace casi ya dos horas no tiene sentido. Y es que no se trata solamente de una pose de amante dramático: de verdad sin Kurt ahí, nada parece tener sentido, nunca lo tuvo hasta que volviste a encontrarlo. Porque hasta que te reflejaste en sus pupilas azules de nuevo, el mundo volvió a ser el mundo que tú conocías, tú volviste a ser tú otra vez.

Pero ahora resulta que él se ha ido y que tú no pudiste detenerlo, que no te dio siquiera la opción de hacerlo, de rogarle que se quedara o que te llevara consigo a ese lugar que es sólo para los dos. Pero ya no puedes hacerlo y en el espejo, junto a ti, sólo está la sombra de su ausencia. Sabes que la mitad de tu corazón se ha ido a un lugar que tú desconoces y esa ausencia, ese dolor, todo ese aire que te sobra ahora porque él te falta, es lo único que tienes.

¿Qué vas a hacer con ello? En un primer momento habrías querido gritar y llorar, despedazar cada uno de los muebles en el camerino, gritar improperios y culpar a todos. Hubieras querido insultar al destino y después correr lejos hasta que te faltara el aliento y no sintieras que tu alma está muriéndose de nuevo. Lo perdiste una vez, lo dejaste ir una vez, intentaste borrarlo y ahora que por fin creías que lo habías recuperado, todo sucede de nuevo. Y sabes que aunque corras mucho seguirás estando en el mismo lugar, seguirás estando en esa nada infinita porque Kurt no está. Por eso sigues ahí, congelado ante la imagen de un hombre roto que el espejo te regala sin reparo alguno. Las palabras están ahí y lo único que puedes hacer es tocarlas. Vuelves a leerlas y aquel último te amo parece descongelar tu alma.

Ahora recuerdas que le dijiste que la única opción que no tolerarías sería no estar con él. Cierras los ojos y el recuerdo del día anterior, ese día en el que la tierra se detuvo y el cielo se mostró misericordioso con los dos vuelve a repetirse dentro de tu mente. No. Kurt no se ha ido, nadie que viva en el fondo de tu alma puede irse en realidad.

Kurt no se fue ni siquiera cuando tú tuviste que dejarlo siendo niños aún. Kurt no se fue ni siquiera cuando trataste de borrar su esencia de ti con otros besos, con otras caricias. Kurt no se puede ir, no puede hacerlo porque es tan parte de ti que tendrías que morir primero para que alguien pueda arrancarlo de ti. Y aún así, sabes que si hay vida después de esta vida, estarías rogando por volver a encontrarlo. Porque él es más que el amor de tu vida, más que tu complemento. Él es todo, él es parte de ti y nada, ni siquiera la distancia puede evitar que sea de ese modo.

Cuando ese pensamiento entra de nuevo en tu cabeza que parecía querer estallar en cualquier momento, la calma vuelve a invadirte. No era necesario que él te pidiera que lo buscaras, de cualquier modo lo hubieras hecho. No, no lo has perdido y él no te ha abandonado. Él sólo fue a buscar ese lugar donde los dos construirán un hogar, donde los dos volverán a unir una a una las piezas de lego para formar una casa que habitarán los dos y que, como el cuadro que pintó tu padre, jamás perderá sus colores, ni su forma.

Porque las cosas que se construyen en el corazón y se llenan de la fortaleza de un amor legendario, son así. Y si ahora mismo tienes que surcar cielos y mares para volver a verlo, lo harás. Si tienes que cruzar a pie el infierno, si debes de atravesar el desierto sin más arma que tu amor, vas a hacerlo. Pero lo único que no vas a permitirte es no encontrarlo. No sabes cuánto tiempo pasará antes de volver a verlo pero sabes que lo verás. Y entonces, cuando él vuelva a reflejarse en el avellana de tus ojos, todo estará bien, todo habrá valido la pena.

Suspiras lentamente dejando que el desanimo y la desesperanza que te invadieron en el primer impacto al leer esas palabras salga de tu cuerpo. Fuera del camerino, oyes a Aiden Miller diciéndoles a todos que no tiene caso, que por la mañana continuarán buscando. Tú sonríes tristemente. Ahora has entendido que esa búsqueda es sólo tuya. Agradeces la preocupación de los demás pero sabes ya que nadie más que tú pude encontrar a Kurt Hummel. Ese es tu destino y la única cosa en la que invertirás cada uno de los días que te quedan por vivir.

La puerta del camerino se abre lentamente y el rostro cansado de Aiden Miller, lleno aún del maquillaje de la presentación de la obra, se asoma detrás de la puerta. Tú volteas a verlo y no puedes reprimir que un asomo de furia destelle en tus ojos. Sabes que él no tiene la culpa pero no puedes evitarlo. Si tan sólo él hubiera dicho las cosas como eran, si él hubiera dicho lo que tenía que decir todo eso se habría evitado. Y es que lo sabes, estás seguro: Kurt no se hubiera ido si Aiden Miller le hubiera dicho que Sebastian Smythe no estaba muerto.

Aiden te mira y baja la vista al suelo automáticamente. Sabe que estás sufriendo y sabe que es por su culpa. Tú no dices nada, sólo lo miras. Antes ni siquiera has podido gritarle. Simplemente te sentiste empujado por un poder mayor a ti a golpearlo.

Ves que la mejilla donde tu puño se estrelló se ha puesto un poco morada. No te sientes orgulloso de ti mismo pero ¿qué más podías hacer? Aiden debió saber que algo así podía pasar ¿por qué no se dio cuenta de que Kurt no iba a poder soportar la misma tragedia dos veces?

Pero no, el joven Miller no tenía forma de saberlo. Y ahora que ves su rostro pálido, una palidez mortal que ni el maquillaje puede esconder, sabes que él no habría podido suponer nada puesto que la persona que él ama de verdad estaba en peligro. Sabes que Sebastian no logró su objetivo, pero también sabes que le faltó muy poco para abandonar este mundo. Y sabes que Aiden actuó de ese modo porque cuando quien amas está sufriendo, el mundo parece borrarse, nada más que esa persona importa. Tú lo sentiste apenas hace un momento, al golpear a Aiden no pensabas en nada más que no fuera Kurt. Aiden no pensaba más que en Sebastian también. Puedes entenderlo, de verdad puedes pero hay algo en ti que se niega a aceptarlo.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios cuando tus pies comienzan a moverse hacia el joven Miller quien en ningún momento ha quitado sus pupilas grises de ti. Te sientas al lado suyo, cerca de él. Aiden parece estar muy cansado y aunque teme que vuelvas a ponerte mal otra vez, sabe que lo merece, sigue sin decir nada. Sin saber cómo romper el hielo, extiendes hacia él una toallita húmeda para que el joven pueda limpiar su rostro. Él la toma, no sabe qué decir.

Sabe que se equivocó y sabe también que no puede remediarlo. Pero Sebastian estuvo a punto de irse, de dejarlo a él con su corazón y con su amor heridos de muerte. Sí, fue egoísta. Sí, fue un tonto. Pero lo cierto es que no sabe qué más hubiera podido hacer. Aunque está preocupado ahora por Kurt, hay una preocupación más grande en su corazón: no, Sebastian no está muerto pero, tampoco han podido arrancarlo de la inconsciencia en la que cayó antes de que él pudiera encontrarlo.

Porque sí, fue Aiden Miller quien lo encontró en su departamento, cubierto de vomito y sudor, cerrando los ojos ante la oscuridad sin que él pudiera detenerlo. Él sólo pudo gritar su nombre una y mil veces, por favor Sebastian, despierta, por favor ¡Sebastian, Sebastian! Pero sus gritos no obtuvieron respuesta y sin saber cómo lo hizo, simplemente corrió fuera de la habitación con Sebastian en brazos, buscando ayuda, gritando por consuelo. Y a pesar de que sabe que Sebastian hizo lo que hizo por ti, no le importó. Lo único que parecía ser real era que estaba a punto de perder a esa persona que es la única a la que nunca quiere dejar ir. Y su dolor lo cegó. Su dolor le hizo callarse porque de haber contado toda la historia él sabe que no habría podido sacar fuerzas para actuar. Sí, su plan no funcionó como él quería pero…

-Lo siento- dicen los dos al mismo tiempo.

Una sonrisa un tanto nerviosa aparece en sus labios. Los dos se miran a los ojos, sin miedo y un suspiro de alivio escapa de sus pechos.

-Sé que debí ser el primero en decirlo- dice el joven sin dejar de mirarte fijamente- pero… no podía Blaine, de verdad, parece que las palabras se hubieran escapado de mi esta noche.

-Lo entiendo- dices tú sinceramente- pero de verdad, yo también quería pedirte una disculpa por… bueno, sabes que yo no suelo ser así, es que simplemente no pensé yo…

-Estabas herido- dice Aiden con una sonrisa comprensiva- sentiste que una daga se clavaba en tu pecho y sé lo qué es sentir algo así. Parece que los dos somos expertos en el tema.

-Y no deberíamos- dices posando tu mano en su hombro- nadie debería de saber tanto de dolor. Sé que sólo así te haces fuerte, sé que todos dicen que lo que no te mata sólo puede fortalecerte pero, cuando sientes este tipo de dolor ¿no te suena todo eso a un montón de patrañas?

-Sí-dice Aiden sonriendo con calma por primera vez- pero, debemos de creer en algo ¿no crees? Es más fácil lidiar con el dolor si confiamos en que a final de cuentas, todo tiene sentido aunque nunca sepamos cuál fue ese sentido en realidad.

El joven Miller sonríe con cansancio y suspira al terminar de hablar. De verdad a él también le gustaría entender por qué en su vida todo parece estar siempre matizado de una tristeza que no parece irse nunca. Sabe que a veces es una pérdida de tiempo tratar de averiguarlo pero no puede evitar preguntarse. Tú lo miras sonreír y sabes que él tiene razón. Los dos tienen que aferrarse a algo, a la necia esperanza que es la que nunca muere, la que nunca duerme, la que siempre consuela. Esperanza es todo lo que les queda. La fe ciega e inquebrantable de que después de la tormenta, sin duda alguna los dos contemplarán el arcoíris.

-¿Cómo está él?- le dices tú, sintiendote incapaz de pronunciar el nombre del joven Smythe.

-Ha despertado hace una hora- dice Aiden y no es capaz de ocultar la alegría que saber eso le causa.- los doctores me dijeron que llegué justo a tiempo. No sé qué hubiera pasado si… no quiero ni pensarlo, de verdad no quiero.

-Vaya…- dices sin emoción alguna- sé que debería decirte que me alegro pero… simplemente no puedo, Aiden.

-Lo sé, no tienes por qué disculparte. Pero así es Sebastian ¿sabes? Dentro y fuera del escenario no puede hacer otra cosa que no sea llamar la atención de forma escandalosa y además escalofriante.

Una sonrisa suave ilumina el rostro de Aiden cuando termina de decir esas palabras. Él de verdad lo ama. Puedes saberlo ahora porque nadie más podría perdonar algo como lo que Sebastian hizo. Sólo el incondicional Aiden Miller, sólo él y su infinita paciencia que es más bien una muestra de amor infinito, de ese amor que no pregunta nada, que no pide nada. Es de verdad un joven admirable, mucha gente diría que es débil, que se aferra a una ilusión sin sentido. Pero la fe siempre es más ruidosa que un millón de personas hablando. La esperanza puede derribar cualquier barrera, cualquier convención.

-¿Desde cuándo?- dices tú sin saber bien por qué.

-¿Desde cuándo qué?

-¿Desde cuándo amas así a Sebastian?

-No lo sé- dice Aiden recuperando el brillo de su mirada de pronto- supongo que desde que llegó a NYADA sabiendo que él sería el rey de Broadway. Yo lo conocía desde antes, mi padre solía invitar a los suyos a sus cenas de negocios pero nunca hasta ese día le había puesto mayor atención. Me gustó que se sintiera seguro, que supiera exactamente dónde estaba su lugar, pero sobre todo, me gustó que se dirigiera hacia mí antes que a nadie y me saludara como si me conociera de toda la vida. Creo que desde ese momento supe que no podría estar sin él. Sé que lo que hizo fue una estupidez pero… ni siquiera eso puede hacerme cambiar de opinión.

-Te entiendo- dices tú, anegado en recuerdos de pronto- sé lo que es amar a alguien de ese modo ¿Crees que algún día podrás perdonarme?

-¿Perdonarte?¿Por qué?- dice Aiden realmente alarmado.

-Por engañar del modo en el que lo hice a la persona que amas. Estoy seguro de que sí yo hubiera seguido fiel a lo que sentía por Kurt, nada de esto hubiera ocurrido.

-Blaine…- dice Aiden tranquilamente- esto pasó así porque así tenía que pasar. Si no eras tú, estoy seguro de que hubiera sido otro. Sebastian es así, no puede aprender de otra manera que no sea a la fuerza. Pero sé que se recuperará, sé que volverá a actuar y sé que dejará de molestarlos a Kurt y a ti y entonces, podremos hacer de Undisclosed Desires algo más que un hervidero de chismes. Aunque, he de decir que Kurt y tú han estado soberbios esta noche. Sé que nadie podrá igualarlos jamás pero, una vez que volvamos a ensayar todo estará bien, yo lo sé, sé que Kut volverá cuando lo sepa todo y entonces tú también podrás actuar y…

-No.- tu voz suena firme, llena de fuerza al interrumpir el discurso del joven Miller.

No. Sabes que eso no pasará. Sabes que encontrarás a Kurt pero también sabes que ninguno de los dos volverá a ese lugar. No. Pase lo que pase, sabes que tú y él encontrarán su vida en otra parte, lejos de los escenarios, lejos de los ojos curiosos que sólo querrán atacarlos. No es cobardía, no es mediocridad. Es simplemente la firme constancia de saber que la vida se escribe en ciclos y que uno de ellos acaba de llegar a su final y que no hay nada más que decir.

-¿NO?- dice Aiden un poco alterado- Blaine ¿cómo puedes decir eso? ¿No viste acaso la reacción del público? ¡Ellos te aman, Blaine! Eres la nueva estrella de Broadway ¿por qué te niegas la oportunidad de convertirte en una leyenda?

-No quiero eso, Aiden- dices tú con calma- no quiero ser la leyenda de nadie. No quiero que nadie más me ame, sólo quiero… sólo quiero vivir con Kurt lejos de todo esto. Sé que si lo encuentro no volveré, sé que voy a protegerlo de todo, sé que voy a darle una vida tranquila. Él ya tuvo suficiente y yo también. Sólo quiero una vida a su lado, eso es todo y si puedes entenderme, me darás la razón, tú también sabes que cambiarías todo esto si la persona que amas te siguiera a donde tú quisieras.

-¿Y qué harás entonces? ¿Irte y ya?- dice Aiden sin poder evitar ocultar su decepción.

-Sí…- dices tú con convicción- me iré, arreglaré las cosas que tenga que resolver aquí y después me iré. Tú harás un trabajo excepcional con la obra, Aiden, de eso no me queda duda.

-¿Y si no quiero eso?- dice el joven Miller.

-Entonces no hay más, hoy fue la noche del debut y de la despedida de Undisclosed desires entonces.

-Blaine…

Aiden te mira un poco alicaído pero no dice nada. Él entiende. Algo le dice que es verdad, que Kurt y tú no podrán encontrar un lugar mejor para vivir y amarse que lejos de aquel lugar que sólo le ha causado dolor al joven director Hummel. Aunque él quisiera que las cosas fueran de otra forma sabe que la vida es lo que es y que el camino de cada quien es algo que nadie, ni siquiera él, puede poner a discusión. Uno recorre el camino que debe recorrer, no más y no menos.

Un suspiro escapa del pecho del joven Miller al entenderlo y está a punto de agregar algo a lo ya dicho cuando el sonido de su móvil rompe con el silencio. Tú lo miras contestar esperando que no sean malas noticias del hospital. Después de varios "sí", "entiendo", "de acuerdo", el joven cuelga y te mira con un poco más de pena en la mirada. Se acerca a ti lentamente y parece que tiene algo que decir sin querer decirlo realmente.

-Sebastian quiere hablar contigo- dice Aiden de forma rápida.

-¿Qué?- dices tú sin poder entenderlo del todo.

-Sebastian quiere verte- dice Aiden- hoy no podrás hacerlo, claro está. Aún siguen atendiéndolo en el área de terapia intensiva pero las enfermeras me han dicho que no cesa de pedir que vayas a verlo. Sé que te pido más de lo que puedes soportar, pero… por favor Blaine.

-¿Por qué?- dices tú- Aiden, realmente no quiero ir, no es correcto, no es justo ni para ti ni para mí.

-Lo sé pero ¿qué más podemos hacer? Ve a verlo Blaine, por favor…

Miras las pupilas grises del joven Miller llenas de suplica y algo en ti hace que asientas lentamente como única respuesta. No sabes qué es lo que Sebastian Smythe quiere de ti esta vez pero, sabes que tienes que ir a verlo. Es parte del cierre del ciclo, es parte de un adiós que es necesario.

Si bien en estos momentos no puedes sentir más que desprecio por el joven Smythe, sabes que no puedes irte con él y con ninguno de sus recuerdo allá a donde irás. Sabes que todas las cosas malas que viviste tienen que quedarse en el mismo sitio donde sucedieron. Sabes que antes de perdonar a Sebastian tendrán que pasar muchos días, pero que el primer paso hacia ese perdón es ir a verlo, verlo y escuchar sus razones, sus reclamos.

Sabes que esa visita no será nada sencilla pero Aiden tiene razón ¿qué más puedes hacer? Escucharás a Sebastian Smythe aunque cada célula de tu ser se subleve en contra de ello. Lo escucharás y después dejarás que sea él el que te libere de aquel amor malsano que parece sentir. Y será así porque tienes que hacer un viaje ligero, sin arrepentimientos, sin culpas de ningún tipo. Para encontrar a Kurt, primero tienes que estar seguro de que nadie te impedirá extender tus alas al viento y volar por fin hacia él.

* * *

Él sol ha salido. La amable enfermera que te atiende desde ayer lo ha dicho con una sonrisa que pretendió ser más cálida de lo que en realidad es. Sabes que todos en el hospital te tienen lástima, lo sabes y es que desde que llegaste ahí tú tampoco has podido sentir otra cosa que no sea compasión por ti. De verdad no sirves para nada, ni siquiera para morir decentemente.

El dolor de estomago, fruto del lavado que los doctores tuvieron que hacerte para salvarte se suma al dolor de garganta por donde la sonda entró. Si alguien te viera en esa habitación, postrado, inerme, sin una gota del antiguo glamour que te caracterizó no te reconocería. De verdad hubiera sido mejor morir, simplemente irte. Todo estaría bien, no habría dolor ni en tu estomago, ni en tu garganta, ni tampoco en tu corazón.

La imagen de sus ojos vuelve a atormentarte entonces haciendo que tu también adolorido corazón, ese corazón que se negó con todas sus fuerzas a dejar de latir, lo haga ahora un poco más deprisa. Sabes que desde que despertaste has estado llamándolo a él, a Blaine. Sabes también que seguramente él se negará a verte. Con tu intento fallido de suicidio no te has dañado sólo a ti, sino, también a él. Sabes ya por el periódico que alguien te ha dejado sobre el buró hace días, que la obra fue un éxito. Sabes que contrario a lo que tú pensabas, nadie habla sobre tu ausencia.

En la nota escrita acerca de la presentación de la obra, los periodistas hablan del milagroso regreso de Kurt Hummel a los escenarios, de la fabulosa mancuerna que pudo establecer con el nuevo actor maravilla Blaine Anderson. Todo es acerca del esplendor de la primera presentación que augura ser un éxito avasallador y un clásico de Broadway a medida que pase el tiempo. Sólo al final de la nota, alguien dice que es extraño que no hayas participado pero, incluso aunque dicen esas cosas, el periodista da a entender que fue mejor así. Y ahora lo sabes: Kurt Hummel siempre estará ahí para llenar tu hueco, fue así en la obra, es así con el corazón de Blaine.

Intestas cerrar los ojos y perderte en la negrura que habías conseguido con las pastillas que tomaste pero no lo logras, el dolor es muy intenso. Un joven médico, el encargado de atenderte, cuyo semblante parecía cansado y agobiado te ha dicho en un tono nada amable que atender a alguien como tú es una ofensa contra lo que él hace pues, mientras él se encarga de luchar contra la muerte tú simplemente fuiste y te arrojaste a ella como un estúpido. Así que, felicidades, señor Smythe, el dolor es apenas un precio suficiente para hacerle entender que las cosas de la vida, incluso las cosas horribles, se resuelven en ella y no tratando de huir hacia la muerte.

En ese entonces pensaste que el buen doctor podía pudrirse en el infierno. A ti qué más te da lo que él haga. Nada tiene sentido ni lo tendrá jamás. La vida sin Blaine no importa porque, cuando haces de una persona tu todo, te arriesgas a obtener la nada cuando esa persona se va. Y Blaine se ha ido de ti, sí, fue por tu culpa pero Kurt Hummel te ayudó lo suficiente. Y a él no dejarás de culparlo nunca. Si vuelves a verlo le echarás en cara tu situación. Porque el daño en tu garganta es grave también, los médicos no saben si volverás a cantar.

Nada. Eso es todo lo que tienes ahora. Una nada que pretende hacer de tu vida un infierno más grande del que ya era. Sí, tú te lo buscaste pero aún así ¿por qué no dejaron simplemente que te fueras? La vida sin Blaine, la vida sin cantar, eso ya no puede ser vida para ti de ninguna forma.

Quisieras suspirar pero no puedes. La sonda que entra por tu nariz, esa que se encargará de alimentarte en las semanas venideras te lo impide. Así que sólo cierras los ojos de nuevo deseando que la enfermera venga de nuevo y te aplique otro sedante. Ojalá pudieras pasar esa vida que te dieron de nuevo en la total inconsciencia. Sería mejor, de verdad lo sería. La puerta de tu cuarto se abre lentamente y tú abres los ojos dispuesto a gritonearle a alguien para que te haga dormir como sea. Tus ojos se abren de golpe pero en el umbral no se dibuja la silueta regordeta de la enfermera, no.

Él está ahí. Lo ves y casi no puedes creer que sea cierto. Él está ahí, mirándote pero no hay compasión ni ternura en sus ojos color avellana que se muestran fríos y ausentes. Él ya no siente nada por ti, parece que lo único que murió con tus actos fue aquel cariño que él te tenía. No, Blaine ya no te ama ni podrá amarte jamás. Quisieras poder sonreírle pero no puedes. A pesar de su frialdad no puedes negar que algo dentro de ti está de fiesta al saber que él está ahí, frente a ti de nuevo.

Blaine se acerca lentamente a tu lado como si no quisiera hacerlo. Tu imagen débil, cansada y maltrecha no lo conmueve en lo más mínimo. Él tampoco te odia, eso sería pedirle demasiado. Él no puede odiarte porque nunca te amó y al tenerlo ahora al lado tuyo, mirándote en silencio, sin saber qué decirle a un ser despreciable como tú, el arrollador peso de esa verdad cae sobre ti. Blaine siente nada por ti. Tú eres nada ante sus ojos. Eres nada para todo el mundo.

-Blaine…- dices y tu voz suena rota, lastimada. Suena exactamente como tú te sientes en ese preciso instante.

-No deberías esforzarte- dice él con una voz helada que te hiere- si no puedes hablar, no lo hagas. Tienes que recuperarte, Sebastian.

No puedes evitar que tu corazón palpite otra vez al escuchar su voz de terciopelo, la voz que tantas veces te hizo feliz al oírla tejiendo ensueños, cantando o creando conjuros de amor en las noches que lo tuviste entre tus brazos. Esa voz, aunque está llena de vacío aún tiene el poder de calmarte, de hacerte sentir protegido. Blaine está ahí y eso es lo único que importa. Blaine está a tu lado y al parecer se preocupa por ti. Quizá después de todo tengas alguna esperanza ¿verdad? Si está ahí es porque debe haberse dado cuenta de la falta que le hacías pero no quiere mostrártelo. Claro, es eso ¿qué más puede ser?

-Felicidades por la obra- dices con mucho esfuerzo- sé que ha pasado más de una semana pero, tenía que decírtelo.

-Gracias.- dice él con tono frio, pero no te importa.

-Kurt y tú…- dices aunque te cuesta más trabajo decirlo- lo hicieron muy bien, deben de estar felices ¿no es cierto?

Algo en la mirada de Blaine se enciende de pronto y te asustas al reconocer el fuego de la furia en sus ojos. Blaine nunca te había mirado de esa forma y ahora que lo hace piensas que sus pupilas, esas pupilas cálidas y dulces como un atardecer de otoño no fueron hechas para transmitir esa clase de sentimientos negativos. Aún así, no entiendes por qué está tan enojado. Si la obra fue un éxito eso significa que Kurt Hummel lo tiene todo ahora ¿no? Y si Kurt es feliz Blaine tendría que serlo, entonces…

-¿De verdad no lo sabes?- dice Blaine sin poder reprimir el enojo de su voz- ¿no sabes lo que has provocado, Sebastian?

-Blaine…- dices tú con verdadero miedo.

-¡Claro!- dice él y el tono de su voz sube peligrosamente- ¿cómo ibas a saberlo? De seguro Aiden te guardó de todo sufrimiento y responsabilidad como siempre ¿verdad? Debí saberlo, debí evitar venir aquí a toda costa porque, todo es siempre acerca de ti ¿no? Que el mundo se caiga a pedazos mientras que el maravilloso Sebastian Smythe se ríe de nosotros. Pues bueno, seré yo quien te muestre que nada de lo que haces se queda sin consecuencias y…

-No sé de qué hablas, Blaine- dices tú.

-Es que nunca sabes nada, Sebastian. Siempre haces las cosas pensando en ti y sólo en ti ¿Por qué te empeñas con tanto esmero en destruirme? Sé que te hice daño, no voy a negar que gran parte de lo que pasó también fue culpa mía pero… ¿qué estabas pensando al hacerte esto?

-Sólo quería dejar de sufrir- dices tú con voz temblorosa- tú no puede entenderlo, no sabes lo que es perder lo que más amas, no lo sabes.

-Claro que lo sé- dice Blaine con una mirada tan triste que rompe tu corazón de un solo tajo- gracias a ti sé lo que es perder a la persona que amo. Y no sólo una vez, no ha sido sólo esta vez sino que…

La voz de Blaine se rompe y tú quisieras poder abrazarlo. Sin embargo, él se levanta de la silla en la que había estado sentado y aunque hay lágrimas en sus ojos éstas no ruedan por sus mejillas ¿qué quiere decir con eso? ¿Qué ha pasado? Él no puede culparte por perder a Kurt porque ahora están juntos ¿no es así? Ellos dos se reencontraron gracias a ti ¿por qué no puede recordar eso? Si tú no lo hubieras traído a Broadway, él jamás habría encontrado a Kurt otra vez. Entonces ¿por qué es tan cruel contigo? ¿Por qué te culpa así?

-Kurt se fue porque creyó que estabas muerto- dice Blaine a quemarropa- se fue de aquí a nadie sabe dónde ¿ese era tu plan? Felicidades, lo lograste.

-¿De verdad se fue?- dices tú sin poder ocultar tu emoción- ¿de verdad te dejó así como así? Blaine… entonces ahora puedes estar conmigo ¿verdad? Yo no me iré, te juro que yo no me iré y ¿no lo ves? ¿Cómo puede amarte si te dejó así?

Blaine sonríe pero no es una de sus sonrisas hermosas, de esas que te robaban el aliento. Es más bien una mueca de asombro. Él no puede creer que seas de ese modo, descarado, cínico, sin vergüenza. Blaine intenta mirarte sin que el desprecio asome en sus ojos pero no puede lograrlo. De verdad eres increíble. Pensar que él pude quedarse contigo después de lo qu_e _has hecho, eso es una tontería.

Puedes leer el rechazo en sus ojos pero te aferrarás a esa esperanza hasta el final simplemente porque no puedes creer en nada más. En ese instante la única cosa buena que te queda es la sincera y también estúpida ilusión de que Blaine se quede contigo aunque sabes de sobra que no lo hará, que tu persona le desagrada, que ya no puedes hacer nada para convencerlo de que tu amor por él es sincero.

-Yo también voy a irme, Sebastian- dice él volviendo a su fría armadura- vine a verte sólo porque Aiden me lo pidió. Vine a decirte adiós porque no puedo decirte otra cosa.

-Blaine, no…

-Déjame terminar- dice él con firmeza- no sé por qué pensaste que esto sería una buena idea, pero no lo fue. Yo no soy ese que tú quieres, Sebastian, creo que estás tan equivocado como yo lo estuve. Yo sólo era para ti como un premio, uno más que se agregaría a tu colección, sólo eso. Por ello sé que podrás olvidarme y que podrás perdonarme. Yo te olvidaré, Sebastian, de verdad lo haré. Te agradezco los momentos felices que me diste pero, no puedo hacer más por ti que eso. Aunque no lo mereces, deseo que encuentres la felicidad, que dejes de hacerte daño y que mires al amor de verdad a la cara sin temor.

-Ese eres tú-dices, sintiendo que la desesperación carcome tus entrañas- ¡Tú eres ese amor!

-No, no lo soy- dice Blaine y te mira directamente a los ojos- el amor de verdad no puede herirte de este modo, y si lo hace, es él mismo quien sana tus heridas. Te has hecho mucho daño amándome o creyendo que me amas. Si miras bien, sabrás que el amor que buscas ha estado frente a ti la vida entera pero te has encargado de evitarlo porque tienes miedo. Hay un amor para ti, Sebastian, así que, deja de ser tan estúpido ¿quieres?

-Blaine, no me importa si no me amas, por favor, no te vayas, no lo hagas…

-¿Lo ves? Ni siquiera me escuchas…

-¡Lo haré! ¡Te escucharé! Pero por favor, no te vayas, dame otra oportunidad, por favor, te lo ruego…

-Eso es lo que hago, Sebastian- dice Blaine levantándose de la silla y caminando hacia la puerta- te estoy dando la oportunidad de vivir el amor que todo ser humano tiene derecho a vivir. Yo iré en busca del mío así que, olvídame y perdónate…

-¡BLAINE!- gritas, sin importar que tu garganta se desgarre aún más- ¡BLAINE! ¡BLAINE!

Pero el otro joven sale de la habitación sin que puedas detenerlo. Se ha ido y esta vez será para siempre. Él irá a buscar a Kurt a pesar de que él lo dejó y tú te quedarás ahí, postrado en esa cama como el infeliz gusano que eres ahora. Tus gritos resuenan por todo el hospital, pero no puedes dejar de pronunciar su nombre. Es lo único que te queda de él, eso y los recuerdos. Recuerdos que él borrará porque en su vida sólo fuiste un error, una equivocación de un rato. Por eso su nombre sigue formándose en tus labios una y otra vez hasta que tu voz ya no suena y un par de enfermeros te sostienen mientras el médico te administra otro sedante y la bendita inconsciencia te vuelve a invadir.

Pero aún en tus brumosos sueños fruto del medicamento puedes ver a Blaine, puedes verlo sonriendo como antes, puedes sentir tus labios en los suyos como en aquellos días felices donde todo era posible. Sin embargo, él se ha ido y no volverá. Tú te quedas ahí y Blaine irá hasta el fin del mundo con la sola consigna de encontrar a su amor, ese amor que no eres tú.

No sabes cuantas horas han pasado desde que caíste dormido pero está muy oscuro, casi no puedes ver nada. Poco a poco los recuerdos de la visita de Blaine te invaden de nuevo y tú los dejas pasar frente a ti sin importar nada porque los últimos efectos del sedante te lo permiten. Cuando tus ojos se abren un poco más, eres consciente de que no estás solo, alguien te contempla pero te sientes muy débil como para saber de quién se trata y el dolor de garganta te hace saber que no podrás formular una palabra ni aunque quieras. Por eso cierras los ojos de nuevo y sientes que ese alguien está sujetando tu mano fuertemente.

Conoces el tacto de esa mano, es cálido y sin saber por qué, el recuerdo de una tarde soleada de primavera te invade de pronto. Tú caminaste de la mano con ese alguien, ese alguien siempre ha estado a tu lado.

-Yo sé que mereces ser feliz- dice esa persona en voz muy baja, seguramente pensando que no lo escuchas- creo firmemente en ello, Sebastian. No sé cuánto me vaya a costar pero voy a hacerte creer de nuevo, voy a amarte hasta que puedas amarme porque sé que algún día vas a hacerlo. Y los dos sacaremos adelante la obra de Kurt… sí, ya sé que Blaine no está pero voy a mostrarte que él no es el único actor del universo y… tampoco es el único hombre…

Aiden… Es él ¿quién más podría ser? Tus ojos se abren lentamente, hasta que se quedan quietos en él. El gris de sus pupilas, ese extraño gris cálido y brillante se queda quieto en ti y él sonríe cuando se sabe mirado por tus ojos. Al parecer él no se da cuenta de que estabas escuchándolo, ni parece importarle. Simplemente sigue sonriendo y pasa su otra mano por entre tu cabello rubio. Y eso se siente bien. Siempre que él está ahí todo parece estar bien.

-Duerme otra vez- dice él con voz muy suave- has estado gimiendo en sueños todo el rato, por favor, descansa.

Tú niegas suavemente con la cabeza. No quieres. Por algún extraño motivo mirarlo te hace sentir menos vacío. Quieres mirarlo hasta entender qué es lo que pasa con él y si él es lo que Blaine quería decir con lo de conocer al amor de verdad y mirarlo a la cara.

-Anda, no seas niño y duerme…- dice él y sus palabras son como un bálsamo para ti.

Él es el único que nunca reclama nada. Él es el único que está ahí no para reprocharte sino para acompañarte, el único que quiere que descanses, que quiere que te recuperes. Él único que llegó para no irse, el que nunca te dirá adiós. Aiden es el único…

Tus ojos se abren un poco más al pensar en ello pero ese pensamiento resuena con poderosa energía dentro de ti. Aiden no se da cuenta de nada y tú no puedes hablarle acerca de tu descubrimiento. Quizá no haga falta decirlo ahora, quizá, de todos esos días en los que él se quedará puedas encontrar el adecuado para decírselo todo, para decirle que… tus pensamientos se interrumpen cuando él se acerca a tu oído y con voz suave te dice "Duérmete ya ", al tiempo que se queda ahí y con una voz que desde hace tiempo no escuchabas, porque él había decidido no volver a cantar después de lo ocurrido con Jamie, comienza a cantarte una canción que dice tantas cosas como las que te gustaría decirle a él, pero, por el momento, será mejor dejar que él las siga cantando todas:

_I hear your heart cry for love, but you won´t let me make it right._

_You were hurt but I decided that you were worth the fight._

_Every night you lock up you won´t let me come inside._

_But the look in your eyes I can turn the tide._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart I can tell you can fit one more._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart I don´t care who was there before._

_I hear your heart call for love and you act like there´s no room, room for me or anyone._

_"Don´t disturb" is all I see. Close the door; turn the key on everything that we could be._

_If loneliness would move out I´ll fill the vacancy in your heart, in your heart, in your heart._

Tus ojos comienzan a cerrarse con el sonido de su voz. Sientes que por primera vez desde que estás en ese hospital aquel sueño que te invade es un sueño natural. Ese tipo de sueño que es tranquilo, como ir navegando por un río de aguas mansas y frescas. Ahora entiendes que Aiden es eso, un río tranquilo que te deja ver que vas más allá, que te encaminas hacia un lugar que es más grande que tú y que todos los miedos y problemas que embargan ahora a tu corazón.

La música de la voz de Aiden es un sortilegio. Esa luz que aleja las tinieblas, el todo que le hacía falta a tu nada. Y es en ese instante cuando te das cuenta de que ya no eres sólo nada. Eres algo. Ese hombre que sigue cantando te lo recuerda con cada nota que su voz emite. Él siempre te ha visto como algo, para él siempre lo has sido todo ¿por qué nunca pudiste verlo así? ¿Por qué lo dañaste tanto?

Pero parece que a él no le importa, que nunca le ha importado. La gente siempre lo ha llamado tonto y loco pero él es feliz así. Está librando una batalla, por ti. Sabes ahora que nadie más había hecho eso antes. Y de algún modo quieres recompensarlo, quieres decirle que vas a intentarlo pero el sueño lentamente te toma en sus brazos, sus cálidos brazos, tan cálidos como los de Aiden Miller, como su voz. Él es el sol y por ese momento, para poder descansar, dejarás que te ilumine y brillarás por él. Y cuando despiertes, quizá puedas decirle que estará bien, que tú y él estarán bien y que harás lo que Blaine te dijo: olvidar, perdonar, ser feliz y mirar por fin a ese amor que sigue cantándote a los ojos, ya sin miedo, ya sin culpa, sin arrepentimientos…

_This ain´t the heartbreak hotel, even though I know it well._

_Those no shows, they sure tell in the way you hold yourself._

_Don´t you fret should you get another cancellation,_

_give me a chance I´ll make a permanent reservation._

_In your heart, in your heart, in your heart I can tell you can fit one more._

_Open up, make a brand new start I don´t care who´s stayed before._

Por fin duermes y tu sueño es tan profundo que no hay lugar para pesadillas esa noche. El mundo parece estar en calma, todo está en el lugar en el que debe estar, como si cada átomo del universo hubiera entendido de pronto la importancia de su presencia. Tú no puedes sentirlo, pero él ha terminado de cantar. Ahora sólo te contempla a contraluz de los pálidos rayos de luna que se cuelan por la ventana. Sí, había pensado en dejarte, casi lo había logrado. Pero ahora ya no hay motivo para hacerlo. Sí, Aiden Miller sabe que aún tiene un largo camino por recorrer pero lo recorrerá a tu lado. Y mientras tú duermes tranquilamente, mientras tu respiración acompasada le dice a Aiden que estás más vivo que nunca, él se acerca a tu rostro y sobre tus labios dormidos sella su promesa: no va a dejarte, no dejará que tú mismo vuelvas a abandonarte de ese modo…

* * *

La gente suele decir que todos los caminos del mundo conducen a Roma y parece ser cierto de verdad. Paseas ahora por esa ciudad, una ciudad llena de historia que te ha recibido con los brazos abiertos, rodeándote de arte en cada paso. Llevas tres semanas ahí y aunque te has desconectado del mundo como juraste que harías, no puedes encontrar paz de ningún tipo aún.

Ahora que estás lejos, ahora que pensaste que con ello se acabaría el ruido, el remordimiento, todo de lo que sin éxito pretendiste escapar, te preguntas seriamente si no hubiera sido mejor simplemente quedarte y enfrentarlo. Al menos Blaine estaría a tu lado. Él habría sabido que hacer. Pero lo dejaste solo. Sí, le dejaste aquel mensaje pero ¿pudo entenderte? ¿Está buscándote ya? Tres semanas han parecido una eternidad sin tenerlo a tu lado y sabes muy bien en el fondo de tu ser, que la única eternidad que deberías estar viviendo es la que él te había prometido.

Suspiras lentamente dejando que todos los reproches que te has hecho desde el día en que te fuiste se escapen con el aire que has exhalado. Sabes que fuiste un tonto, un cobarde… otra vez. Pero ¿qué más podías hacer? De verdad no te sentías con fuerzas de enfrentarte a las preguntas, al acoso de todos, a la culpa, a la humillación. No habrías sabido cómo lidiar con todo eso. Y por esa razón es que te encuentras ahí. Caminando sin saber muy bien a dónde quieres ir. Esa es la última tarde que pasarás en Roma, por la noche has decidido visitar Florencia.

Te has dicho mil veces que irás a ese lugar porque quieres conocer el sitio donde Blaine estuvo tantos años sin ti, pero lo cierto es que de algún modo estar en aquel lugar que él consideraba su hogar es tenerlo un poco más cerca de ti. Y vaya que lo has extrañado, vaya que cada día se hace largo y cansado sin poder ver su sonrisa. No puedes entender ahora cómo es que pudiste soportar no verlo todo ese tiempo que pasaron separados, después de haber sabido en cuerpo y alma el significado de amar y ser amado por él . Dicen que el ser humano puede acostumbrarse a lo que sea pero tú sabes que nunca te acostumbrarás a estar sin él. Nunca pudiste hacerlo, no podrás hacerlo ahora.

Por ello mismo sabes que en ese momento todo lo que te queda hacer es confiar. Confiar y no perder la esperanza de que Blaine vaya a encontrarte. No entiendes como estás tan seguro de que lo hará, pero sabes que eso sucederá tarde o temprano. Sí, quizá no sea mañana mismo, quizá pasen muchos otoños antes de volver a perderte en el avellana de su mirar, pero eso ha de ocurrir. Vas a volver a verlo y cuando te encuentre en donde sea, sabes que ese será tu nuevo hogar. Porque sólo puedes llamar hogar al sitio donde él esté, al sitio donde él llegue con una sonrisa y vuelva a hablarte de vidas sencillas, de piezas coloridas de lego, de construir su vida y su futuro a tu lado.

Te detienes un momento. El sol de Roma está escondiéndose en el horizonte, pintando el atardecer de colores brillantes antes de que el cielo albergue la inmensidad de las estrellas. Te quedas de pie ahí, mirando aquel espectáculo que el mundo te regala cada nuevo y día y cuando tus ojos se llenan de los naranjas y rojos del cielo, tu mirada se vuelve hacia la enorme fuente de donde la brisa toma un poco de agua para refrescar a los transeúntes en aquellas primeras tardes de verano.

Frente a ti se despliega el poderío de Neptuno, el dios de los mares coronando aquella exquisita joya escultórica, la casi mítica Fuente de Trevi. Te acercas un poco más a contemplarla y no puedes evitar sonreír. Conoces las leyendas acerca de aquella fuente, la fuente de la buena fortuna. No sabes muy bien que te lleva a hacerlo pero buscas monedas en el bolsillo de tu pantalón. A tu lado, hay gente que con los ojos cerrados y con la espalda a Neptuno lanzan sus monedas con la esperanza inquebrantable de obtener a cambio la realización de sus sueños.

No puedes evitar sentirte un poco tonto al pensar en hacer lo mismo, pero ¿y si funciona? Te ríes un poco de ti pero, al haberle dado a Blaine la tarea casi imposible de encontrarte en un mundo enorme cual si estuviera buscando una aguja en un pajar, sabes que no estaría de más que la diosa fortuna estuviera de su lado. El destino, la vida, todos esos poderes sobrenaturales que a veces parecen guiar el camino de las personas, todos ellos juntos te lo deben.

Sí, tú decidiste separarte de él una vez más pero en el fondo de tu alma sabes que lo hacías para encontrar el lugar definitivo, ese sitio del que ya no tendrías que moverte jamás. Sí, huiste, pero lo hacías para regarle a Blaine y a ti mismo un lugar para empezar de nuevo, lejos de todo, de las palabras y reproches de los demás que nunca entenderían nada. Y si eso es un pecado que todos te señalen con el dedo, que todos hablen, te declaras culpable. Al menos esa culpabilidad puedes soportarla. Si todos van a juzgarte por regalarle un nuevo lugar a tu amor, que lo hagan pero tú ya no tienes por qué escucharles, tu vida estará libre de ruido al menos en ese aspecto.

El cielo parece estar un poco más oscuro que antes y las primeras estrellas empiezan a aparecer. Las monedas en un tu mano, un poco frías al tacto están listas para cumplir su cometido. Son tres. La leyenda dice que lanzar tres monedas asegura la posteridad de una historia de amor. Bueno, confías en que los dioses que quieran ayudarte esta vez se pongan de tu lado. Lentamente, tus dedos se cierran con fuerza alrededor de las monedas y elevas tu puño cerca del corazón, al tiempo que le das la espalda a aquellos benevolentes y eternos dioses romanos.

Que me encuentre, piensas, que me encuentre y que esta vez ninguno de los dos tenga que irse. Que esta vez sea para siempre, para toda la vida y más allá de ella. El lugar donde tengo que estar es donde él pueda mirarme, donde yo pueda mirarlo a él. Que se vuelva a reflejar en mi mirada, que yo me refleje en la suya. Que nuestra historia empiece pero que no tenga un final. Quiero construir esa casa de lego junto a él. Ese es mi destino, ese es el suyo, es lo que nos une. No lo rompas, no dejes que nadie lo haga. Por favor, por favor, haz que suceda…

Las monedas vuelan en el aire y con un suave plop caen al agua. Abres los ojos y contrario a lo que tú pensabas, nadie te mira de forma extraña. Parece que la gente a tu alrededor entiende también de fe y de esperanza. Todos ellos saben que esas dos cosas, son las únicas a las que ningún ser humano puede renunciar. Y no sabes por qué ahora le confías tu amor a la magia, pero a alguien tienes que hacerlo para no sentirte solo, para no sentirte aún más agobiado.

En ese momento, la preocupación por no saber nada acerca de cómo tomaron todos la muerte de Sebastian Smythe , tu huida y la presentación de la obra, parece aliviarse un poco. Y es que cuando la esperanza inunda el corazón, hasta la noche más oscura parece recordar que aunque no se vean, las estrellas siempre seguirán en el cielo.

Así que lentamente caminas hacia la estación de trenes. No llevas equipaje, no sientes que lo necesitas. Uno lleva equipaje cuando emprende un viaje del que ha de volver pero tú estás seguro de que el tuyo no tiene regreso y está bien. Nunca antes la absoluta verdad de un hecho te había asustado menos. Sin ningún contratiempo, llegas a tu lugar en el tren y te dispones a hacer un viaje relativamente corto, menos de dos horas. La ciudad que fue el hogar de Blaine está más cerca de ti como nunca antes lo estuvo.

Miras tu reloj, son apenas las siete de la tarde. Si todo sale bien, estarás en Florencia a una hora bastante conveniente. Quizá puedas cenar antes de ir a buscar una habitación en un hotel y por la mañana podrás pasear por todos aquellos sitios que Blaine te describió aquel día que tú recuerdas como un día robado al paraíso. Blaine siempre hablaba con amor de aquella ciudad así que la sientes un poco menos extraña que todos los sitios donde hasta ahora has estado.

Quizá puedas quedarte en Florencia un buen rato, eso es lo que piensas a medida que el tren se mueve y ante tus ojos el paisaje de la ciudad cambia para darle paso a la siempre verde vegetación Italiana. Las casas y zonas urbanas rápidamente cambian por construcciones un poco más tradicionales y verdes viñedos que se extienden hacia el horizonte. Sí, quizá quedarte en Florencia sea lo más conveniente, puedes recorrer esa ciudad lentamente, conocerla, memorizarla, hacerla parte de ti como Blaine lo hizo también cuando llegó ahí siendo pequeño.

Y quién sabe, quizá Blaine vuelva ahí algún día y te encuentre paseando por esas calles. Tus papeles están en regla, sabes que si quieres puedes conseguir un empleo allá. Un empleo sencillo, nada glamoroso. Quizá profesor de arte en alguna universidad, con el currículo que tienes estás seguro de que lo lograrás y el idioma no es problema alguno. El italiano fue uno de tus estudios complementarios en NYADA. Antes no lo sabías así de cierto, pero a medida que el tren se acerca a aquella ciudad, algo te dice que no volverás de ella en mucho tiempo, algo te dice, quizá el rescoldo de magia que quedó de la fuente de Trevi, que es en Florencia donde tienes que estar.

El viaje se te hace maravillosamente corto y te encuentras ahora vagando por las calles sinuosas y bien iluminadas de la Toscana. El aroma a especias, tomate y buen vino te invaden completamente mientras tus pasos se acercan cada vez más a la zona de los restaurantes. Tu estomago gruñe con entusiasmo al percibir aquel embriagante olor. Sí, sin duda alguna es hora de cenar.

La variedad de los restaurantes es tanta que por un momento no estás muy seguro acerca de cuál elegir. Todos parecen igual de acogedores, placenteros y deliciosos que los demás pero de pronto, un aroma diferente te atrapa. Aquel aroma trae recuerdos a tu mente. Recuerdos de una infancia lejana, casi olvidada. Recuerdos de dos niños apiñados alrededor de dos mujeres que cocinan juntas un platillo especial el día de tu cumpleaños. Aquel aroma te recuerda a tu madre pero ¿quién es la otra? Porque en tu recuerdo hay otra mujer, una mujer muy joven, de cabellos oscuros y mirada decidida aunque algo triste.

Caminas ahora siguiendo ese aroma sin saber muy bien por qué. Es evidente que aquella sensación cálida que hay ahora en tu pecho se debe a que de pronto has recordado a tu madre. Ella era una excelente cocinera también y estás seguro de que el chef que pueda imitar tan bien aquel aroma debe ser extraordinario en lo que hace.

Cuando llegas al local del que aquel aroma parece desprenderse, un cartelón pegado en el cristal de la entrada llama tu atención "Se busca cantante para ambientar a la hora de la cena". Tú sonríes sin poder evitarlo. Bueno, no es Broadway, pero si además de una cena inolvidable puedes obtener un empleo de una vez ¿por qué no intentarlo?

Sin esperar un momento más, abres la puerta del lugar y el rumor de las pláticas alegres en distintos idiomas llega hacia ti además de que el aroma delicioso vuelve a llenar hasta el último espacio en tus pulmones. Aquel aroma es tan fuerte y placentero que no puedes hacer otra cosa más que sentirte feliz, feliz sin tener una buena razón. Quizá sólo es el estar ahí, cerca de Blaine aunque él no esté. Porque sabes que una vez respiraste el mismo aroma a su lado y estar en ese lugar te hace sentir en familia otra vez, te hace sentir acompañado.

-Benvenuto- dice una alegre voz femenina detrás de ti- ¿puedo ayudarlo de alguna forma?

Te volteas lentamente y al hacerlo, la mujer que está frente a ti sonríe de forma automática. Tú no sabes lo que hay en ella pero algo dentro de ti hace que quieras abrazarla sin importar que ella piense que te has vuelto loco. No sabes si es por su sonrisa sincera y brillante que te hace sentir querido sin condición alguna. No sabes si es por la larga cabellera oscura y rizada que cae sobre su espalada como una cascada, dándote la sensación de estar en frente de una guerrera que sin embargo está llena de ternura y fuerza por igual. Quizá sea también por la forma cálida en la que habla, como si te conociera, como si te hubiera conocido desde hace tiempo y ahora estuviera dándote la bienvenida con sus ojos, con esos ojos transparentes y sinceros que lucen un hermoso color avellana en sus pupilas…

-Hola- dices tú de forma confiada- leí el anuncio en la puerta, el…. Ya sabe, usted busca un cantante y bueno, me preguntaba si el puesto está aún disponible.

-¿Viene a quedarse aquí para siempre?- dice ella sin poder ocultar una emoción que tú no entiendes en su voz- Florencia es un hermoso lugar para vivir.

-Lo sé- dices tú un poco cohibido por la forma cariñosa en la que ella está mirándote- quisiera quedarme aquí mucho tiempo, tanto como me sea posible. No encontré otro lugar mejor para venir.

-Excelente elección- dice ella sinceramente- es maravilloso recibir a alguien como usted por aquí. No vendrá huyendo de algo ¿verdad?

-¿Cómo dice?- respondes con un poco de miedo.

-Es que este sitio es perfecto para esconderse- dice ella con tono cómplice- pero bueno, cualquier cosa en la que pueda ayudarle, será un honor para mí, aunque, bueno, el trabajo…

-¿Sí?

-Mi cantante de planta llegó apenas ayer- dice ella y sin embargo la alegría de su voz no disminuye en lo más mínimo.

-¡Ah, ya veo!- dices tú un poco decepcionado. En realidad te hubiera gustado trabajar ahí con esa mujer como tu jefa. Hay algo en ella que te hace sentirte en confianza, que te hace sentir en el lugar correcto.

-¿Le gustaría quedarse a ver la presentación de esta noche?- dice ella, tomando tu brazo al tiempo que te guía a una de las mesas más cercanas al escenario donde el cantante debe de hacer sus presentaciones- a cambio del trabajo que no puedo darle, comida y bebida hoy corren por cuenta de la casa, pida lo que quiera.

-¡Oh no, no se preocupe!- dices tú sin sentarte a la mesa que ella señala- estoy bien, me gustaría cenar pero pagaré por ello, por favor, déjeme hacerlo.

-No digas tonterías- dice ella y te sorprende un poco que haya dejado de hablarte con tanta formalidad- tú no puedes pagar nada aquí. Eres casi mi hermano ¿por qué te cobraría por alimentarte? Tu madre alimentó a mi familia muchas veces y me enseñó gran parte de lo que sé ¿en serio crees que te dejaré pagar?

Los engranajes de tu cerebro comienzan a trabajar de forma rápida. "Tu madre alimentó a mi familia…". De pronto todo tiene sentido. Ella, esa mujer que sonríe abiertamente jugó contigo muchas veces, cocinó con tu madre otras tantas y sin duda alguna heredó gran parte de su talento. Tú quisieras ahora correr de alegría y abrazarla. Te habías olvidado de ella, de verdad no habías pensado en ella desde hace mucho tiempo.

-Hailey…- dices pausadamente y la sonrisa en la cara de la mujer se hace más grande.

-Sólo siéntate y disfruta del espectáculo mientras preparo tu comida, Kurt.- dice ella.

Y sin dejar de sonreírte, sin dejar de abrazarte con su mirada, esa mirada tan parecida a la de su hermano, se aleja despacio mientras las luces del salón bajan un poco. Tú no lo habías notado, pero la figura de un hombre está ya en el escenario. El cantante de Hailey afina su guitarra mientras que el público algo expectante lo mira preparando su primera presentación en mucho tiempo. Ellos lo conocen, de ello estás seguro.

Y es por eso que tú también te encuentras mirándolo, en realidad no te enoja que él haya ganado el trabajo. Estás feliz ahora porque has encontrado a Hailey Anderson y si es así estás más cerca de Blaine, tan cerca, que casi te parece estar oliendo su perfume. Aquel aroma, mezclado con el que sale de la cocina es algo casi mágico. Es un aroma que te hace sentir en casa otra vez. Claro, estás en casa. Hailey llamará a Blaine mañana y le dirá que te ha encontrado. Y Blaine, bueno, quizá se tarde un poco en venir por la obra, si es que se sigue presentando, pero estará bien, podrás esperarlo. Y no estarás solo en aquel sitio porque hablarás con Hailey, porque ella también es parte de tu vida. Y estar cerca de un Anderson, de esa familia que siempre es tan fuerte, te hará fuerte también.

Y una sonrisa tranquila se instala tu rostro por primera vez. La tristeza y el pesar que te acompañan desde que dejaste a Blaine, parecen disiparse ahora que las realmente bellas notas de la guitarra del cantante de Hailey inundan el restaurante. Las luces siguen bajas y tus ojos se posan automáticamente en la figura que toca de aquel modo la guitarra. Y cuando las primeras palabras de la canción se escuchan y resuenan en el salón haciendo que tu corazón quiera casi salir de tu pecho, te quedas quieto, casi congelado.

Conoces esa voz, podrías reconocerla en cualquier lugar, en cualquier universo. Es la voz de la que hablan todos tus sueños, la voz por la que los latidos de tu corazón tienen sentido. Sabes quién es el dueño de esa voz pero a pesar de la seguridad que hay en ti te niegas a creerlo. Porque no puede ser así de fácil ¿verdad que no? Pero todas esas dudas se disipan cuando las luces se encienden de pronto y el rostro del cantante se ilumina. Los ojos del cantante se posan en los tuyos y una alegre sorpresa se pinta en ellos. También te ha visto y al igual que tú se pregunta si su mente no está engañándolo solamente, si ese que está ahí sentado observándolo en silencio en verdad eres tú.

Y sí, eres tú. Y claro, es él. Son Blaine y Kurt encontrándose de nuevo. Encontrándose ahora para no volver a perderse jamás. Y como él también se ha dado cuenta de ello, las notas de su guitarra parecen hacerse más felices y sin dudarlo, y a pesar de que haya más de treinta personas mirándolo, sus ojos no miran otros ojos que no sean los tuyos y su voz, no se dirige a nadie más que no sean tus oídos:

_Now I stared at you from across the room until both my eyes were faded._

_I was in a rush, I was out of look now I´m so glad that I waited._

_Well you were almost there, almost mine. They say love ain´t fair but I´m doing fine…_

_´Cause I swear it´s you, I swear it´s you, I swear it´s you that I´ve waited for._

_I swear it's you , I swear it's you , I swear it's you that my heart beats for._

_And it ain´t gonna stop. No it just won't stop._

_Now you were fine by night but when the morning light comes comfortable as rain on Sunday._

_And I´m a lucky soul that holds your hand so tight hope you hear this one day._

_Don´t fool yourself this is my truth._

_´Cause I swear it´s you, I swear it´s you, I swear it´s you that I´ve waited for._

_I swear it's you , I swear it's you , I swear it's you that my heart beats for._

_And it ain´t gonna stop. No it just won't stop._

_"No, claro que no va a detenerse. Y sí, sí Blaine, claro que eres tú."_

Las palabras resuenan en tu mente de forma tan clara que pareces estar diciéndolas en voz alta. Tus ojos están anegados en lágrimas y realmente no te importa que la gente ahí reunida esté mirándote ahora. Porque todos saben ahora que el joven que canta, ese joven que sonríe de forma tan hermosa y que ahora camina hacia ti, estuvo cantando por ti todo ese tiempo. Y tú no sabes si es por la belleza de la canción, o por la belleza de aquel hombre pero te sientes tan feliz que quisieras simplemente congelar ese momento y hacerlo eterno.

Tú no te has dado cuenta, pero al lado de Hailey una mujer de cabello rubio como el sol del medio día te mira fijamente. Ella parece estar dándote la bienvenida también. Ella sabe ahora que por fin ha cumplido su promesa y está feliz por ello. Porque por primera vez en casi ya 18 años, ha podido hacer exactamente lo que te dijo aquella mañana en la que se despidió de ti: te ha devuelto a Blaine y esta vez sabe que ya no habrá nada que pueda arrancarlo de tu lado.

Las notas de la guitarra se hacen un poco más fuertes y mientras limpias las lágrimas de tus ojos, para recibir a Blaine con una sonrisa que después de tantas lágrimas parece un arcoíris, él se sienta justamente en frente de ti para terminar de cantar la canción aunque lo que quiere hacer de verdad es abrazarte y dejar la guitarra a un lado. Pero sabes que no lo hará, el profesionalismo ante todo ¿verdad? Sonríes un poco más al pensar en ello y la voz de Blaine, esa voz parecida más a una caricia que a otra cosa vuelve a invadirte de nuevo:

_You take this hand. You take this heart. Steal my bones form 1000 miles apart._

_Feels so cold, felt like it´s ten shades of winter and I need the sun._

_´Cause I swear it´s you, I swear it´s you, I swear it´s you that I´ve waited for._

_I swear it's you , I swear it's you , I swear it's you that my heart beats for._

_And it ain´t gonna stop. No it just won't stop._

La melodía termina y los aplausos sin final que Blaine provoca allá a donde vaya inundan el lugar. El joven cantante de Hailey sonríe como iluminado al verte y sin poder evitarlo, deja la guitarra en el suelo y se lanza a tus brazos. El no llora, todo él es una mezcla brillante de sonrisas y te amos que parecen no tener final. Y tú lo recibes en tus brazos asegurándote de que es real y de que está contigo, de que no se irá, de que no dejarás que vuelve a irse bajo ningún motivo. Y sus manos te tocan y acarician tu rostro porque él sigue sin poderlo creer.

Y la gente finge no ver nada porque saben que aquel es un reencuentro que debió ser un poco más íntimo. Pero a ti y a Blaine eso no les importa. Sólo están ahí, tocándose con las manos, con los labios, con el alma entera, dándose la bienvenida de nuevo porque de verdad les ha dolido la ausencia. Y no sólo la ausencia de esas tres semanas, sino la ausencia que parece haber durado toda una vida y que por fin ha llegado a su final.

-Estás aquí- dices tú al oído de Blaine, sin soltarlo, sin atreverte a hacerlo porque temes que desaparezca como un sueño que se desvanece en la mañana si dejas de abrazarlo así.- me encontraste…

-Te encontré…- dice él, perdiéndose de nuevo en tu perfume, perdido en ti como siempre lo ha estado. Perdido y sin embargo, extrañamente sabe que también se ha encontrado a sí mismo.

-¿Para siempre?- le preguntas tú sin poder evitarlo

-Y por siempre- dice él.

Y como el latido de su corazón late por fin al compas del suyo decides creerle porque ya no tienes ganas de dudar. Él está ahí, contigo. Ya no hay nada que temer y la verdad, todo el mundo y las deudas que tienes con él pueden esperar esa noche, pueden esperar si quieren toda una eternidad, pero la tuya, tu eternidad, esa empieza y termina en ese justo instante y ha nacido en medio de los brazos de Blaine Anderson…

* * *

**CANCIONES:**

**Heart vacancy- The wanted (dgskjdjsa permitanme gritar porque en 6 días los escucharé cantar esto en vivo :3)**

**Won´t stop- OneRepublic (mi canción de bodas :3)**

**NDA: El inicio del para siempre, y también el inicio del final. Dos capítulos más y la casa de lego quedará completamente construida¡ *o***


	14. Not alone

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 14. Not alone**

_"... pero todo el mundo debería tener un amor verdadero, y debería durar como mínimo toda la vida." John Green_

La noche cae sobre los dos. Mientras parece que todo duerme, que todo descansa, que incluso los insectos que viven entre los viñedos y las estrellas que brillan con alegría en el cielo están perdidas en su propio mundo, tú y él respiran en silencio, muy juntos. El mundo parece sumido en un sueño profundo y a la vez, es testigo de la felicidad que sale a borbotones de tu alma, de la suya. Esa felicidad que los une más que sus propios dedos entrelazados, más incluso que su cabello castaño descansando sobre tu pecho. La gente siempre habla de felicidad y sólo en ese momento, en ese justo instante, sabes qué es. Estás hecho de ella, Kurt Hummel y tú, la noche que parece abrazarlos, todo el mundo parece estar hecho de la más pura e indescriptible felicidad que un corazón humano pueda sentir.

Un suspiro escapa de sus labios como una suave amenaza de romper con ese silencio, el silencio que viene después del anhelado reencuentro. Quizá después de que un sueño se cumple, la única respuesta posible es la ausencia de palabras y eso es así porque ninguna palabra podría transmitir lo que tú y él sienten. Porque se han encontrado y esta vez será así para no perderse.

Porque lo amas y él te ama a ti y ni siquiera toda la poesía del mundo sería suficiente para poder expresarlo. Y es que el amor se expresa mejor con besos que con discursos, se lee mejor en los ojos de aquel al que se ama que en los más bellos libros del mundo. El amor, es amor, y por ello por más que se escriba y se hable de él, ninguna palabra puede decirlo mejor que el silente latido de dos corazones que están llenos de su fuerza, que laten al compás de la misma canción.

Sí, esta noche eres felicidad y Kurt Hummel, él es amor.

Tus labios se curvan en una sonrisa al seguir sintiéndolo entre tus brazos. Hay en ti una ligera sensación de irrealidad pero ya no tienes miedo. Sí, te parece un milagro el compartir esa noche con Kurt, te parece increíble sostenerlo nuevamente entre tus brazos cuando habías pensado que tendrían que pasar muchos años para encontrarlo de nuevo. Pero no, estás ahí, él está ahí, contigo.

Y esa cercanía, sus labios sobre los tuyos te hacen sentir que por primera vez en veintiséis años de vida, no estás solo. Quizá desde que sus ojos azules te vieron de nuevo esa sensación había empezado a crecer en ti, pero no puede compararse a esa energía cálida que parece componerte ahora.

No, ya no estás solo y Kurt tampoco. Soledad, esa palabra ha salido de su diccionario común para convertirse en algo inexistente. Uno no ´puede estar solo cuando el amor envuelve al alma, cuando a pesar de todo, el guión de la obra, la única que planeas seguir presentándole al mundo, te ha llevado a ese lugar, debajo de ese mismo cielo, con todas esas estrellas iluminando el principio del infinito que se insinúa en tu sonrisa y en la azul inmensidad de esos ojos que te miran ahora.

-No hace frio- dice él y contrario a todo lo que hubieras pensado, oír su voz es también otra forma de recordar que estás en tu sitio.

-No- dices tú lentamente, casi en un susurro, como si quisieras evitar que tus palabras se pudieran desperdiciar en alguien que no fuera él.

-Siempre es primavera en este lugar ¿verdad?- dice él sonriendo y dejando ver un misterio detrás de esa sonrisa.

-Ahora sí- dices tú con naturalidad- si tú estás aquí siempre será primavera.

Kurt ríe. Su risa se cuela en los campos de uvas que aún no han madurado lo suficiente. Pero lo harán. Y entonces Kurt y tú estarán ahí para la cosecha, quizá tú tengas que cuidar la elaboración del vino, quizá haya llegado el momento de desenterrar tu talento escondido de ingeniero agrónomo. Pero, cuando lo oyes reír, cuando él se suelta de tu abrazo y levantándose del sitio en el que estaban, extiende su mano hacia a ti y te invita a seguirlo, sabes que lo que dijiste es cierto. Si él está contigo siempre será primavera. Aún si el invierno llega y enfría al mundo tu corazón siempre estará cálido. Él es la primavera, él es el amor ¿qué más necesitas? Nada. Tu vida empieza y termina donde su piel lo hace. Eres suyo, y saber eso con tanta certeza es lo que te hace fuerte ahora.

-¿Qué pasará mañana, Blaine?- dice él de pronto, deteniendo el paseo bajo el cielo estrellado al llegar al inicio de uno de los viñedos que se extiende más allá del horizonte.

-Seguiremos aquí- dices tú, sabiendo perfectamente que él pregunta por otra cosa pero, aún no tienes ganas de volver a pensar en el mundo real- nos levantaremos tarde, desayunaremos con mi familia, quizá en la noche podamos ir al teatro, presentarte a todo el mundo, y en la noche… no sé, después de cantar en el restaurante de Hailey… uno puede hacer muchas cosas cuando todos duermen ¿sabes?

Kurt ríe de nuevo. Sus ojos azules brillan a la luz de la luna. A él también le gustaría que fuera así de simple, entregarse a una vida sencilla a tu lado es todo lo que él quiso, lo que sigue anhelando con cada fibra de su ser. Pero, su vena realista, aquella parte de su ser que siempre exige un pago por todo lo que lo hace dichoso, no lo deja en paz. Él tiene que saber, necesita saber que todo lo demás está en paz y cuando él lo sepa, podrá extender sus alas de nuevo y podrá volar contigo y después, formará un nido, después de eso, la casa de lego será real.

-Me gusta el plan- dice él sin dejar de sonreír- pero sabes muy bien a lo que me refiero.

Su sonrisa se desvanece un poco y en un acto reflejo que te acompaña desde que eran niños, tu primer instinto es protegerlo. Te acercas más a él, aprietas su mano con un poco más de fuerza hasta lograr que esa sonrisa aparezca de nuevo y al hacerlo te sientes un poco más fuerte. Si él está bien, eres capaz de enfrentarlo todo.

-Sí, lo sé…- dices tú- sé a lo que te refieres, y no debes de preocuparte por nada, antes de venir aquí dejé todo en paz, no le debemos nada a nadie.

-¿Cómo?- dice Kurt sin poder creerlo- pero Blaine… ¿cómo pudiste dejar todo en paz? Aquello era… un desastre ¿William Miller no quiso matarte, matarme a mí? ¿No te dijo que pagaríamos con sangre el abandonar la obra? y… y… Se- Sebastian…

Él tiene miedo. Antes de contestarle, lo miras otra vez y sabes que está muriendo de miedo, que el efecto tranquilizador de haberte encontrado, aunque lo ha hecho dichoso como nunca, no ha podido alejar de él todas esas culpas y miedos que lo mantienen aún dudando. Pero no es su culpa. Nada de lo que pasó fue su culpa en realidad.

Es sólo que al mundo le gusta jugar a ser cruel antes de mostrar su faz amable. Es sólo que, para poder valorar eso que los une, los dos tuvieron que pasar por todo lo que pasaron. Porque la vida es así y porque también a veces no tiene sentido. La vida, es la vida y lo único que sabes al mirarlo es que vas a vivirla a su lado. Y él dejará de temer, él será feliz sin sentir que le debe a todos una explicación. Él será feliz porque a eso vino al mundo, a eso viniste tú también.

Antes de empezar a hablar, sonríes con calma y vuelves a andar el camino a casa. Es un paseo lento, muy lento porque lo que tienes que contarle es muy largo pero, es la única noche de la eternidad que le dedicarás al pasado. Porque después no hablarán de él más que para recordar lo que te ha costado estar a su lado, pero el ayer, nada de lo que el ayer tenga para contar podrá enturbiar tu dicha del presente.

Así que le cuentas que Sebastian sigue vivo, que está en el hospital y que Aiden Miller cuida de él mejor que el más brillante de los enfermeros del universo. Ante esta primera declaración, los ojos de Kurt se abren de par en par y no puede evitar que las lágrimas salgan de ellos. Sebastian está vivo, él no lo mató, él no es culpable de otro crimen.

Eso está bien, está muy bien. Tú detienes el paseo y abrazas a Kurt fuertemente hasta que los sollozos se terminan. Hasta que él puede creer lo que le has dicho. Hasta que él deja de pedirte que le jures que es verdad, que no le pasó nada malo, que nada malo le pasará al joven Smythe. Y tú le dices que está bien, que quizá su garganta esté dañada un poco, que quizá le cueste mucho trabajo volver a cantar pero que lo hará y entonces, los dos podrán verlo actuar arrogantemente frente a las cámaras y quizá, quién puede decir que no, para ese entonces él y Aiden puedan estar juntos, también felices, también iniciando a escribir su propia historia.

Kurt se aferra a ti, se aferra a tus palabras rezando porque sean verdad. Porque ya no le importa lo que Sebastian Smythe haya sido para ti, no le importa que él haya estado en tus brazos. Él sabe que eso sólo pasó porque él así lo quiso, porque si te hubiera sujetado fuerte desde el principio, con la misma fuerza con la que ahora lo hace nada hubiera pasado. Pero tampoco tiene caso ya pensar en las posibilidades. Lo que no fue, ya no será y si tú dices que está bien, entonces lo está. Una cosa menos por la que preocuparse después de todo, piensa Kurt, al menos una cosa dentro del caos se ha despejado por fin. Pero…

-¿Y la obra?- dice Kurt volviendo a temblar un poco.

Sí, la obra ¿qué pasó con ella? En aquel momento, cuando el mundo parecía caerse a pedazos a su alrededor, aquella historia no le había parecido algo de verdad importante. Pero ahora sabe que sí le importa, que lo que pase con esa obra irremediablemente causará algo en él.

-Aiden dijo que la obra es tuya- dices tú sin dejar de acariciar su espalada, sin obligarlo a mirarte porque sabes que es difícil para él- dijo que haría exactamente lo que tú le dijeras que quieres hacer con ella. Si quieres que no se presente jamás, Aiden respetará eso, pero, si quieres que _Undisclosed desires _siga viva, no tienes nada más que hacer que llamarle y autorizarlo. Dijo que sí tú querías él mantendría esa obra viva, dijo que si incluso quieres presentarla aquí él será el primero en venir a verte. Lo que pase con la obra, está en tus manos Kurt, tú la creaste, tú eres el único que puede decidir en esto.

-¿Y los inversores?- dice Kurt sintiendo el corazón un poco más ligero- ¿y la prensa? ¿Qué dijo la gente?

-Los inversores…- dices tú sin poder evitar reírte- el único inversor que debería preocuparte es el padre de Aiden Miller y como él lo dijo, a su papá el dinero ha dejado de importarle en los últimos años, tiene más del que podría gastar en cuatro vidas seguidas y aún así seguiría siendo rico. William estaba molesto, como es de esperarse, pero también estaba preocupado por Sebastian, sabes que lo quiere como a un hijo, por eso le dijo a Aiden que le diera tiempo al tiempo. Con lo que recaudamos la primera noche, algunas cosas se pagarán por si solas y las que no, bueno… papá Miller se hará cargo.

"Y la prensa, bueno… todos se preguntan qué pasó. Al otro día, nadie podía explicarse por qué la obra que había sido todo un éxito no se había presentado de nuevo. Aiden y yo salimos a dar la cara, naturalmente. Explicamos que debido a la condición de Sebastian no podíamos seguir con las presentaciones hasta nuevo aviso, dijimos que tú habías tenido que salir al extranjero por motivos personales y que no tenías fecha de regreso. Evidentemente todos especularon las cosas más horribles que puedas imaginarte, hablaron de ti, de mí y de todos."

"Como era de esperarse, yo anuncié mi retiro, dije que no volvería a Broadway. Más habladurías, más suposiciones. Al final de la conferencia, un chico me preguntó si iba a reunirme contigo. Le dije que sí. Después, todos me preguntaron qué significaba ese beso que te di al finalizar la obra. Y se los dije Kurt, les dije que ese beso significaba que te amo, que te amaré y que a pesar de lo que ellos digan, esa es la única verdad que nunca podrán tergiversar."

"Aiden me regañó por decir eso último, claro, pero él entiende. Después, bueno, no es difícil de imaginar lo que pasó después. Me llamaron desde cobarde, hasta cómplice de intento de homicidio. Pero una semana antes de venir para acá definitivamente, Sebastian dio una entrevista exclusiva a Lucy Hoop y le dijo que parara con los rumores. Que él estaba vivo, que nadie había intentado matarlo y que si una sola de sus teorías fuera cierta él sería un milagro medico al haber sobrevivido a tantas calamidades. Dijo que su único error había sido pensar que su vida era tan sencilla como una obra de teatro bien escrita. Dijo que él era la razón por la que la obra había decaído y que él mismo sería el que la levantaría de nuevo y que… esperaba que tú y yo encontráramos la felicidad donde quiera que estuviéramos, porque si no, él sería el único que podría ser acusado de un brutal doble asesinato…"

"Él sabe que no vamos a regresar, Aiden me lo dijo. Pero si con todo esto que te he dicho aún tienes ganas de volver, de ir a Broadway y ser el director famoso y reconocido que quieres ser, está muy bien, yo no tengo ningún problema en volver allá, todos los actores tienen el derecho de retractarse de lo dicho de vez en cuando ¿no? Así que, Kurt, el mañana es algo que está en tus manos, lo que pase mañana será lo que tú quieras que pase y yo te acompañaré a donde quieras, lo digo en serio. Quiero ser parte de tu vida y de tus sueños, a tu lado yo ya he cumplido los míos y si en adelante encuentro alguno más, lucharé por él contigo a mi lado ¿Qué va a pasar mañana, Kurt? De lo único que estoy seguro es de que seguiré aquí, a tu lado, pasará que te seguiré amando y lo demás, eso vas a tener que contármelo tú…"

Sonríes. Él mira tus ojos, no pudo resistirse a mirarlos a medida que las palabras salían de tu boca. Eso es algo que ama de ti, tu fuerza, tu valor, la seguridad con la que eres capaz de decir cualquier cosa, haciéndola sonar sencilla, haciendo que el camino sea despejado, cubierto de rosas y no de espinas. Eres su fuerza, la única fuerza que necesita para estar bien. Ha sido así desde que son niños, a pesar de que él siempre estuvo protegiéndote de todo, eras tú el que le daba la fuerza para hacerlo. Eres su coraje y su refugio, eres su amor, eres ya lo único que le importa porque si te tiene a ti lo tiene todo.

Por eso, se acerca a ti y toma tu rostro entre sus manos. Lo acaricia. Ve en el color cálido de tus pupilas color avellana el único reconocimiento que de verdad le importa, esos ojos son los únicos que pueden hacerle sentirse valioso. No hay aplauso ni premio que se compare con tus ojos. No hay crítica por buena que sea que pueda hacerlo sentirse en las nubes como el canto de tu voz. No hay nadie para él que sea como tú. Eso es todo lo que él sabe y ahora por fin está seguro de lo que pasará mañana: los dos, eso pasará. La única obra que se encargará de escribir y de dirigir a partir de hoy, será esa en la que los dos sean los protagonistas. Ya llegará el momento de llamar a Aiden y agradecerle y confiarle la obra. Ya llegará el momento de hablar largamente con el señor Smythe. Pero por el momento…

Él te besa. Es un beso tranquilo, suave como las lluvias del verano italiano que no tardará en llegar. Tú sonríes cuando él deja de besarte sabiendo ya lo que aquel beso significa. Él te ha elegido, los ha elegido a ti y a la vida que le prometiste. El mañana tiene dirección por fin y como siempre, Kurt es el único destino.

Por fin llegan de nuevo hasta la entrada de tu casa y una figura envuelta en un largo camisón blanco, ataviada también con la mejor de sus sonrisas los espera en la puerta. En las manos tiene un paquete envuelto en papel marrón. Tú y Kurt la miran y caminan hacia ella, esa mujer que parece estar tan feliz como lo están ustedes dos.

Isabella Anderson también lo sabe. Sabe que no volverán a irse a ningún lado, que los dos vivirán el amor que ella por fin les ha devuelto en la tierra que la vio nacer. Y esa sola constancia, lo absoluto de esa promesa es lo que la hace sentirse feliz, tan feliz y libre como nunca antes se había sentido. Y es que tu madre sabe que muchas veces ha sido más una carga para ti especialmente, que el apoyo que una madre debería representar para un hijo.

Pero ahora, ahora que te ve fuerte y feliz, siendo el hombre maravilloso y digno de amar y ser amado que eres, sabe que todo valió la pena, que todos esos años de olvido intermitente, de penurias, de distancias que ella misma puso entre tú y Kurt se han terminado por fin. Su promesa está cumplida. Esta noche por fin dormirá sabiendo que el mundo es como tiene que ser y que el amor que te arrebató siendo niño, dormirá profundamente a tu lado. Porque así es como tiene que ser. Porque ese era el destino de todas las cosas.

-Esto llegó hace una semana- dice Isabella con su voz suave- tu padre lo envió aquí, Kurt.

Tú miras a tu madre y si es posible, te sientes más feliz aún. Y es que sus ojos han vuelto a brillar y adivinas que tus ojos deben resplandecer de igual forma. Te acercas a ella de la mano de Kurt quien también la mira con una alegre y sorprendida sonrisa. Habían pasado tantos años sin verla, tantos días sin recordarla más que para maldecirla en sus momentos más tistes. Y sin embargo, lo único que quiere hacer ahora es abrazarla, abrazarla y decirle una y mil veces _"gracias por devolvérmelo, gracias por permitir que sea mío, que yo sea para él…"_

-¿Cómo supo el padre de Kurt que él vendría hacia aquí, mamá?- dices tú, llegando a lado de tu madre quien extiende el paquete hacia Kurt quien lo toma y sonríe sabiendo perfectamente qué es lo que esconde el papel marrón que lo protege.

-Yo lo llamé- dice tu madre sin preocupación alguna- le dije que estaría aquí muy pronto y no me equivoqué. Por cierto, Kurt, llámalo mañana a primera hora, parecía estar muy preocupado. Dice que sólo fuiste a verlo precipitadamente y que no le dijiste a dónde ibas. No hagas eso, Kurt, tu padre te quiere mucho, avísale donde estás para que pueda llamarte ¿vale? Quizá pueda venir a la boda de Hailey, es el año que viene… hace tanto que no lo veo.

Tú y Kurt sonríen sin poder evitarlo. Ya no les sorprende que tu madre pueda hacer esas cosas de forma tan sencilla. Ella es magia y se han propuesto vivir con ello sin preguntarse el por qué o de dónde viene todo lo que ella hace. Como el amor, como el silencio, la magia simplemente es magia y no necesita ninguna explicación.

-A papá le gustará venir a este lugar, a él y a Carole, su esposa- dice Kurt- gracias por guardarlo, Isabella.

-De nada Kurt- dice ella- es lo menos que podía hacer después de… bueno, después de todo.

Tu madre sonríe un poco avergonzada y sus ojos claros bajan al piso. Kurt deja el paquete en tus manos y se acerca a ella, abrazándola con fuerza como hace tan solo unos pocos minutos te abrazaba a ti. Isabella sonríe en medio del abrazo y dos lágrimas silenciosas corren por sus mejillas.

Ella también rodea a Kurt y después de un largo rato en el que tú los contemplas preguntándote si ellos tienen idea de cuánto los amas, los dos se separan y te miran a ti, sonriendo deslumbrantemente. Tu madre camina hacia a ti y te abraza. Tú la sostienes en tus brazos hasta que ella se separa de ti y con una sonrisa llena de genuina dicha te dice:

-¿Me cantan algo antes de dormir? Evan siempre me cuenta un cuento, pero esta vez quiero oírlos cantar a los dos, como cuando eran niños ¿recuerdan? A veces soñaba con los dos cantándome y no saben cómo me hace feliz el saber que ya no es más un sueño, que están juntos por fin… así que …

-Vamos- dices tú volteando a ver a Kurt quien también asiente- ¿qué quieres escuchar?

-Lo que sea- dice ella con calma- lo que sea siempre y cuando canten los dos juntos.

Tu madre llega a su habitación y ves a Lego escondido entre las sabanas. El perro, que ya ha crecido al doble de lo que era siendo cachorro se enamoró de tu madre desde que llegó a su nuevo hogar y presientes que no tiene planes de dejarla sola ni un solo segundo. Eso está bien y a tu madre parece gustarle porque, se mete a la cama tratando de no molestarlo. Kurt y tú sonríen con disculpa. Isabella es así, a veces puede parecer una niña indefensa pero sabes que no lo es: simplemente es una mujer que ama mucho, tanto, que el amor que no cabe en su cuerpo se escapa de su corazón y se convierte en magia, sólo eso. Sí, a veces está también llena de olvido pero tampoco a ella vas a dejarla sola hasta el final.

Isabella por fin está instalada en su cama y los mira a ti y a Kurt expectante. Ustedes dos no saben lo que ese momento significa para ella, no saben cómo estuvo esperando por ver sus rostros llenos de la dicha que sólo el amor puede dar y sus manos entrelazadas, los sentados a la orilla de su cama. Tú miras a Kurt en silencio, preguntando qué canción será la indicada para cantarle a esa hermosa mujer que espera en calma. Kurt responde con una sonrisa y mirando a Isabella a los ojos, cantándole a ellos porque son exactamente iguales a los tuyos, su voz empieza a tejer un ensueño que dice todo, que canta todo, que te hace sentir acompañado nuevamente:

_Something in your eyes, makes me wanna lose myself__  
__Makes me wanna lose myself, in your arms.__  
__There's something in your voice, makes my heart beat fast__  
__Hope this feeling lasts, the rest of my life.__If you knew how lonely my life has been__  
__And how long I've been so alone__  
__And if you knew how I wanted someone to come along__  
__And change my life the way you've done__It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me__  
__It feels like I'm all the way back where I come from__  
__It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me__  
__It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong._

¿Y a qué otro lugar podrías pertenecer, si no es a él, a los dos? Su voz sigue llenando la habitación al igual que la sonrisa de tu madre. Ella también disfruta de la maravilla que es escuchar a Kurt Hummel como si esa canción fuera una Hermosa forma de decirle que todo está bien, que por fin podrá dormir tranquila, con el corazón latiendo paz. Sabiendo que le ha entregado a Kurt una parte de lo mejor de ella misma y que él te cuidará mejor que nadie en el mundo porque eres su vida misma.

Y tú de pronto sientes como tuyas cada una de las palabras que Kurt canta. Sí, la vida ha sido solitaria, han existido veces en las que ya no querías saber nada de ella y sin embargo ahora estás con él, cantándole a ese amor recién hallado, al amor que les pertenece. Y ya jamás estarán solos, aunque el mundo sea demasiado, aunque la vida a veces duela, siempre se tendrán el uno al otro. Por eso, cantas sin miedo cuando él te dice con un suave apretón en tu mano derecha que es tu turno. Que tú también debes mostrarle a tu madre que ya no tiene nada de qué preocuparse. Que efectivamente, desde que sus labios se juntaron, desde que descubriste el calor del sol en sus brazos, la vida por fin te muestra ese lugar en el que sientes que tienes un verdadero hogar:

_A window breaks, down a long, dark street__  
__And a siren wails in the night__  
__But I'm alright, 'cause I have you here with me__  
__And I can almost see, through the dark there is light__Well, if you knew how much this moment means to me__  
__And how long I've waited for your touch__  
__And if you knew how happy you are making me__  
__I never thought that I'd love anyone so much_

Los ojos de tu madre se cierran lentamente pero la sonrisa en sus labios parece no querer marcharse ni siquiera por la influencia de Morfeo. Kurt se acerca a ella y pidiéndote que te levantes de la cama, acomoda la sabana de modo que tu madre quede bien protegida del frio de la madrugada. Tú miras a Kurt haciendo el trabajo y tu alma se derrite de amor. En ese cuarto están las dos personas a las que les debes la vida: tu madre te la regaló, Kurt le da sentido a cada uno de tus días. Después de arroparla, Kurt besa su mejilla despacio, un último y suave gracias que el joven quería entregarle a esa mujer a la que a pesar de todo siempre querrá, como hizo desde el primer momento en el que pronuncio su nombre "_Tú eres Kurt, mi Blainey me ha hablado mucho de ti"… _

Vuelves a tomar la mano de Kurt y mirando a tu madre dormir, al mismo tiempo que miras sus ojos fijamente y él te devuelve el mismo espejo de tu profunda dicha, los dos cantan el final de aquella canción como si nadie más en el mundo pudiera escucharlos:

_It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me__  
__It feels like I'm all the way the back where I come from__  
__It feels like home to me, it feels like home to me__  
__It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong__  
__It feels like I'm all the way back where I belong…_

Sus voces son apagadas de repente por un beso inevitable, inevitable como el reencuentro lo fue. Cuando te separas de sus labios sabes que es tarde porque tú también estás muriendo de sueño. Ha sido un día agitado, apenas ayer habías llegado a Italia. Apenas ayer andabas por el mundo sintiendo que habías tenido que dejar tu corazón lejos de ti una vez más pero hoy, sabes que la mitad de tu alma sigue firmemente agarrada a tu mano y que ya no se irá.

-Voy a preparar la habitación- dices tú en un susurro- te espero allá, debes de estar cansado…

-Un poco- dice Kurt soltando tu mano y notando el esfuerzo que hacer eso le supone- no tardaré, estaré contigo en un segundo.

-Lo sé…- dice Blaine volviendo a abrazarte- no hagas ruido al salir, Lego no va a perdonarte si lo despiertas.

-Es el nuevo rey de la casa ¿cierto?- dice Kurt riendo al ver al perrito profundamente dormido al lado de tu madre- iré enseguida y Blaine…

-¿Qué pasa?

-Te amo…- dice él con una sonrisa.

-Te amo…- respondes tú.

Sales de la habitación volviendo a tararear la canción que acabas de regalarle a tu madre, sabes que nadie más va a quitarte la dicha de decirle te amo mil veces a la persona correcta. Kurt se queda en la habitación, sonriendo en silencio, acercándose de nuevo a Isabella cuyos ojos se abren lentamente, junto con su sonrisa, su sonrisa deslumbrante que bastaría para traer al mundo la luz del nuevo día.

-Sabía que no debía irme- dice Kurt sentándose a su lado- ¿qué pasa, Isabella?

-No lo sé en realidad- dice ella mirándolo a los ojos- de algún modo, siento que te debo algo todavía…

-Nunca me has debido nada- dice Kurt tomándola de la mano- y si lo hiciste, me has dado más de lo que merecía: un hogar y Blaine ¿qué más puedo necesitar?

-Una explicación, quizá- dice ella sin dejar de mirarlo- explicarte por qué todo tuvo que ser tan difícil.

-No necesito saberlo- dice Kurt con firmeza- lo cierto es que antes hubiera querido, pero ya no. Blaine es todo lo que necesito para entenderlo ¿sabes? Sólo él. Sólo sé que todo fue como fue porque él sería quien pondría todo en su lugar de nuevo. El dolor, el pasado, todo lo malo que hice, eso ya no importa porque Blaine ve felicidad y amor en mi. Lo que fui ya no importa, Isabella, porque Blaine sólo mira lo que en realidad soy, todo lo que yo seré para él…

Los ojos de tu madre brillan con fuerza una vez más. No se equivocó. Aunque ustedes dos no lo entiendan del todo, ella siempre supo que su amor estaba destinado a ser grande de aquella forma. No grande en la medida en la que la gente hablaría de él, sino grande porque es puro y verdadero como ningún otro amor del universo. Grande y legendario porque fueron las mismas manos del destino quienes tejieron la historia de los dos.

-Entonces, anda y ve con él- dice Isabella soltando su mano de forma gentil al tiempo que lo abraza con la mirada una vez más- yo descansaré tranquila por fin y, Kurt…

-¿Qué sucede?

-Sé que vas a hacerlo pero… amalo siempre ¿quieres? Él te amará también hasta el último de sus suspiros, haz lo mismo para él ¿está bien?

-Nunca antes había hecho una promesa con tanta alegría, Isabella- dice Kurt levantándose lentamente de la cama- así será, voy a amarlo hasta que yo deje de existir. Ahora descansa, mañana debes de contarme todo acerca de la boda de Hailey, ya no soy tan bueno ni entusiasta como antes, pero, si es para ella me encantaría ayudar con la fiesta y el vestido y… todas esas cosas. Buenas noches, Isabella…

-Buenas noches, Kurt- dice ella sonriendo cuando te ve salir de la alcoba y cierra sus ojos por fin al sueño- buenas noches, al fin lo son…

* * *

Un año ha pasado ya.

Tus ojos se abren lentamente y reciben con un poco de molestia la brillante luz del sol que se cuela por debajo de tus lentes oscuros. No sabes cuánto tiempo ha pasado en realidad ni cuándo fue el momento en el que te quedaste profundamente dormido. Volteas a tu derecha, buscando al joven que definitivamente tendría que estar a tu lado pero no hay nadie. No sabes por qué pero no verlo ahí como siempre, te asusta un poco. Sintiendo que su ausencia te ha despertado por completo, te levantas de golpe de la silla de playa en la que habías estado descansando y lo ves en la distancia, caminando a la orilla del mar.

Tu corazón vuelve a latir con normalidad cuando el verde de tus pupilas se llena de él nuevamente. Casi sin pensarlo, comienzas a caminar directamente a su lado. Sí, ha pasado un año, pero Aiden Miller sigue siendo el mismo de siempre. Esa sonrisa fácil, esa calidez en sus ojos y es que, estás seguro de que ni un milenio podría hacer mella en ellos.

No te falta mucho para llegar a su lado, pero en el último minuto decides quedarte ahí de pie. Aiden también se detiene dejando que las olas jueguen con sus pies haciéndolo sonreír mientras él cierra los ojos y abre los brazos en dirección al mar como intentando abrazar toda esa inmensidad. Al mirarlo, sabes que el joven Miller entiende muy bien acerca de totalidades. El amor que él siente por ti quizá apenas pueda ser contenido por la infinitud del mar. No, claro que no lo mereces, podrías volver a nacer mil veces y ni siquiera así podrías ser suficiente para él. Él siempre ha dicho que no le importa, pero verlo así, entregándote su vida, entregando su existencia a alguien como tú…

Pero por un extraño motivo que no entiendes, eso a Aiden le importa muy poco. A decir verdad, le importa nada. Sabes que has pasado un año a su lado dándole lo que tú consideras migajas pero él no se ha cansado de ti. No te ha mandado al diablo a pesar de que a veces tú lo mandas al diablo a él. De verdad admiraste su entereza en los primeros días que pasaste en casa después de salir del hospital. En ese tiempo le diste más razones para detestarte de las que le hubieras dado a otra persona a pesar de que él no lo merecía.

Aiden merecía que llenaras su vida de felicidad como único agradecimiento posible. Pero no lo hiciste. A veces llegabas a enfadarte en serio con él por esa manía suya de ver siempre el lado bueno de todo. Llegaste a odiar de verdad la facilidad con la que él te aseguraba que todo estaría bien. Aiden soportó valientemente tus gritos de frustración, tu llanto desesperado al sentir inútiles todos los esfuerzos que hacías por recuperar tu voz. Aguantó las borracheras, la vuelta a los clubes, a las noches de desenfreno, tus pesadillas, tu melancolía, tu estupidez… lo soportó todo, te soportó a ti. Incluso si aquello no duró más que un par de meses sabes que nadie más habría aguantado todo eso sin matarte.

Y después de todo lo que hiciste, después de recuperar un poco la cordura al tiempo de que tu voz salía a flote de nuevo, en medio de un montón de terapias y dolores de garganta, la verdad es que te gustaría que él te golpeara. Que te golpeara muy fuerte por ser el reverendo imbécil que eres. Que te diera un golpe por cada lagrima que has hecho que sus ojos lloren, por cada vez que te despertaste en la madrugada gritando el nombre de Blaine…

Ojalá que te golpeara por todas las veces que has roto su corazón. Y, aunque eso es lo único que mereces, sabes muy bien que él no lo hará. Para él siempre serás un niño malcriado que necesita a alguien que lo cuide antes de que haga demasiadas estupideces por sí mismo. Para él siempre serás la persona a la que protegerá de todos, tú incluido. Para él siempre serás el Sebastian que él ama contra toda lógica.

"_Estúpido masoquista",_ piensas, sin poder evitar acompañar ese pensamiento con una sonrisa. Y aunque esa frase no sólo se la dices tú sino la mitad del planeta, sabes que esa es otra cosa que Aiden Miller no va a tener en cuenta jamás.

No, no es masoquista como él te lo dijo, quizá sólo es dueño de una proverbial paciencia que lucha dentro de él tratando de saber si se trata de valentía o de una enorme estupidez. La verdad es que tú tampoco crees que Aiden sea idiota. La única certeza que tienes con ese joven es que te ama, que lo seguirá haciendo aún en contra de ti mismo y, después de estar junto a él un año entero, te has quedado sin pretextos y sin excusas para refutar la existencia de ese amor extraño, terco y profundamente tuyo.

Y aunque sabes que ese amor existe en el corazón de Aiden, tú aún no te has decidido a llamarle amor a lo que sientes por él porque si lo ves fríamente, te da miedo entregarle a Aiden el montón de pedazos mal unidos que pretenden ser tu corazón ahora. Sí, tu corazón ha dolido mucho todo ese tiempo, no es como si hubieras podido arrancar a Blaine de ti al día siguiente y haberte olvidado de todo lo vivido.

Sabes que él lo dijo esperando que fuera cierto, pero si bien él se engañó, tú no pudiste hacerlo, lo amabas de verdad. Te parece increíble que eso siga pasando pero a veces aún te descubres preguntándote dónde está y qué hace por más estúpido que sea preguntarte eso porque sabes que está en Italia y si está con Kurt no es muy difícil adivinar qué es lo que están haciendo.

A veces te imaginas encontrándotelo donde sea, planeas encuentros con él sin siquiera proponértelo aunque sabes que eso no pasará jamás. Y es que, maldita sea, Blaine Anderson tiene la poderosa habilidad de echar raíces en todo corazón que toca. Sí, 365 días con sus noches han pasado y ni siquiera así has podido olvidarlo, a veces se siente como si eso nunca fuera a pasar.

Un suspiro escapa de tus labios al pensar en él. Es increíble cómo te las arreglas para que tu mente vuelva a él incluso cuando estás mirando a alguien más, y no solo a alguien sino a ese "alguien". Al alguien que ha abierto ya los ojos y deja que el mar lo rodee y parezca hundirlo en su infinidad. Aiden nada alegremente en medio de aquel inmenso azul, disfrutando realmente del día. Al verlo, tu corazón se alegra un poco, de verdad has intentado reconstruirlo para él. Has tratado de hacer que vuelva a unirse para entregárselo de una buena vez.

Pero a veces los pedazos que te quedan siguen gritando el mismo nombre de siempre y desistes de intentarlo. Sí, es estúpido y también es muy triste. Porque es cierto que ahora sabes que Aiden Miller será el único que podrá amarte de la forma en la que quieres ser amado. Pero te da miedo no poder hacer lo mismo para él, temes que él se canse a pesar de su proverbial paciencia. Porque todo tiene un límite ¿cierto? Todo se acaba alguna vez y debes de admitir que has hecho más esfuerzos por perder también el amor de Aiden que por hacerlo crecer.

Como por ejemplo, ahora. Tu voz se ha recuperado por completo desde hace más de seis meses. Desde el momento en el que pudiste cantar de nuevo, Aiden te propuso volver a presentar la obra de Kurt. Al principio te habías negado pero, después de una llamada larga que mantuviste con el creador de la obra, te diste cuenta de cuál era tu lugar. Sí, naciste para brillar sobre los escenario y si lo tenias todo de nuevo, ¿por qué seguías negándote la oportunidad de recuperas lo único que no habías podido destruir del todo? Así que volviste. _"Tú eres el único que puede hacer de mi obra algo inmortal, Sebastian, el único al que a pesar de todo puedo confiarle algo así…" _Eso fue lo que Kurt Hummel dijo.

Al principio lo viste sólo como un premio de consolación, pero después de subir a escena de nuevo, después de actuar otra vez al lado de Aiden quien había tomado el rol principal a tu lado, sentiste que no todo estaba tan mal y jodido como habías temido que lo estaba. La crítica a la obra fue muy buena aunque algunos echaban de menos la presencia del joven Anderson. Pero a pesar de ello, la obra ahora tiene más de medio año presentándose con normalidad y está en camino de volverse un clásico y fue gracias a ti, gracias a Aiden que no dejó que te rindieras.

Y sabes que ahora deberías estar feliz a su lado, tratando de hacerlo feliz también en estas vacaciones que él planeó para los dos. Lejos de los escenarios, lejos de la mitad del mundo en una de las islas del mar Caribe propiedad de su padre. Sabes que deberías de acercarte a él, que deberías rodearlo con tus brazos, sabes que deberías de hacer el intento y sin embargo… sigues ahí, mirándolo desde lejos como un chiquillo asustado. Sí, antes has tratado, a veces de verdad te abrazas a él como si fuera lo único verdadero que tienes, a veces lo besas con pasión, a veces lo has hecho tuyo pero… ¿por qué nunca parece suficiente?

No lo es para él que merece tenerte completo y no sólo a ratos y tampoco para ti, que quisieras de verdad poder amarlo como él espera que lo hagas y no amarlo de la forma avara en la que lo haces. Porque quizá lo ames pero… no lo sabes de cierto, es extraño, pero el que él no te haga sentir agitado, eufórico, como Blaine lo hacía te hace dudar. Dudas de la paz extraña que Aiden Miller le ha traído a tu vida. No sabes si esa paz pueda llamarse amor, al menos tú no podrías llamarlo así.

Has llegado a la orilla del mar y después de un rato, Aiden sale del agua y al mirarte a pocos pasos de él sonríe inmediatamente. Tú le sonríes como respuesta a la curvatura de sus labios. No sabes qué hacer, ni qué decir y él lo sabe. El haber dejado que tu amistad tomara otro rumbo, el permitirle a ese muchacho que sigue mirándote de la misma forma en la que te ha mirado desde hace tantos años, adentrarse en lo más profundo de ti en todos los sentidos, a veces te incomoda y a veces te hace sentir protegido como en ese momento en el que el sol va perdiéndose poco a poco detrás de las aguas azules cediéndole el paso a un cielo oscuro y despejado, salpicado de estrellas.

-Perdóname por dejarte solo, Seb- dice el joven Miller sin dejar de sonreír- no pude resistirme, deberías de nadar un poco.

-Me quedé dormido- dices tú acercándote un poco más a él- no me había dado cuenta de que estaba tan cansado.

-Has trabajado mucho últimamente- dice el joven tomando tu mano mientras te invita a sentarte al lado suyo, sobre la arena- mereces este descanso más que nadie.

-Antes podía trabajar el doble sin cansarme ni un poco, me estoy volviendo viejo ¿no?- dices tú, dejando que él te abrace y que haga que tu cabeza descanse sobre su pecho.

-Eres Sebastian Smythe- dice él con una risa suave- tú nunca envejecerás. Pasarán mil años y seguirás siendo igual de guapo que hoy.

-Eso lo dices tú porque…- dices tú comenzando a reír- porque eres tú.

-Sí, soy yo- dice Aiden acariciando tu cabello- y conmigo basta ¿o no?

Sí… quieres decirle que sí pero las palabras no salen de tus labios. Sí, eso es bastante, es más de lo que hubieras esperado, más de lo que en todo caso merecías y sin embargo… sabes que él se da cuenta de lo que pasa contigo pero simplemente decide ignorarlo. Él sólo hizo aquella pregunta por hacerla, sin esperar que le respondieras de verdad. Porque así es Aiden Miller, lo da todo sin esperar algo a cambio. Sabes que es así contigo, lo sabes pero…

-¿Tú no te cansas, Aiden?- dices como sin querer decirlo.

-¿De qué?- pregunta el joven distraídamente.

-De todo, de la obra, de la vida, de mí… de mí principalmente.

El joven ríe antes de contestarte. Ríe tan alegremente que no puedes evitar sonreír mientras lo hace. Antes, te has encargado muchas veces de hacerlo llorar, de hacerlo sufrir y sin embargo ahora ríe con una risa alegre, confiada y contagiosa que se cuela en tu corazón volviendo a unir los trozos, reforzando las costuras, haciéndote creer por ese momento que tu corazón está completo de nuevo.

-Cansarme de ti- dice el joven cuando deja de reír- ¿cómo puedes pensar que puedo cansarme de ti? Soy Aiden Miller, y cuando se trata de ti, la palabra cansancio no existe.

-Pero… antes te cansaste- dices tú un poco avergonzado al recordar- me dijiste que ya no podías soportarlo más…

-Sebastian…- dice el joven poniéndose serio de pronto- si te dije aquello fue porque en aquel entonces pensé que ya nada tenía sentido, pensaba que todo había terminado y dime tú ¿quién es tan idiota como para luchar por nada? En aquel entonces carecía de un futuro, y ahora lo tengo. Si camino contigo a él ¿por qué habría de cansarme?

-Un futuro juntos… ¿es eso a lo que te refieres?- dices tú no sin cierto temor en la voz.

-¿Y a qué más, tonto?- dice él volviendo a abrazarte.

-Tengo miedo…- le dices exhalando un hondo suspiro.

-¿De qué?

-De no poder corresponderte… de no poder regresarte al menos un poco del amor que me has dado. Es que… yo siento que no podré amarte jamás como tú quieres que te ame.

-¿Amarme como yo quiero que me ames?- dice Aiden con una sonrisa divertida.

-Sí…- dices tú agradeciendo que la oscuridad cubra tu vergüenza- sé que soy un tonto, pero… yo te quiero Aiden, yo sé que no faltará mucho más para que empiece a amarte, de eso estoy seguro pero… ¿Y si nunca es suficiente?

-Suficiente ¿para quién?- dice el joven Miller sin perder la paciencia ni la sonrisa.

-Para ti… para los dos en realidad.

El joven Miller te suelta de pronto y cuando lo hace temes haber dicho algo que lo haya lastimado. De hecho, te arrepientes ahora de haber sacado el tema a colación pero tenias que decírselo. Hacerle entender que quieres amarlo, que probablemente lo harás, que quizá ya lo estés haciendo, pero, que también es posible la otra cara de la moneda, esa donde nunca podrás olvidar a Blaine y Aiden vuelve a perderlo todo.

-Dime algo, Sebastian- dice el joven mirándote fijamente- sólo responde esta pregunta con toda la sinceridad del universo… ¿de verdad vas a amarme?

-Sí…- dices tú, sin dudarlo- quizá… quizá pueda, pero no como tú… como…

- Yo no quiero que me ames como yo, eso no me importa- dice el joven con calma- si vas a amarme, ámame como quieras hacerlo y listo, ámame como Sebastian Smythe, eso es todo lo que quiero.

Él termina de decir esas palabras y sientes que tu boca sonríe por vez primera con genuina alegría después de tanto tiempo, después de tanto llanto. Lo que él te pide es tan sencillo que en seguida te sientes capaz de hacerlo. Amarlo como tú amarías a alguien, amarlo de esa forma loca y casi posesiva con la que sueles amar, amarlo también dando el corazón de a poco, amarlo así porque no podrías hacerlo de otra manera.

Y ahora pareces entender la paz que él te regala, la libertad que supone amarlo, no ya el esfuerzo. Él te ama por ser como eres y con eso que eres te encargarás de quererlo a él como a nadie más. Quizá no ahora, quizá no en esa noche joven que lentamente y sin que tú lo esperes se llena de destellos de colores que cruzan el cielo.

Tardas un momento para entender de dónde salen todas esas luces y la risa renovada de Aiden que no tiene nada más que agregar a lo ya dicho te da cuenta de quién fue el que lo planeó todo. Los fuegos artificiales siguen llenando el cielo, haciéndote sentirte libre como ellos, libre para brillar, para volar, para amar de nuevo.

Aiden sin duda alguna recordó que más que nada en el mundo amas esas luces de colores que iluminan su rostro, sus ojos grises que sonríen contigo, admirando la belleza de algo que a los ojos del mundo sería muy tonto. Y bajo esas luces lo abrazas de nuevo y sellas en sus labios una promesa: liberar tu alma y entregársela a él, terminar de remendar tu corazón y dejar que él le enseñe a latir porque al parecer lo ha olvidado.

Y cuando parece que ya no habrá lugar para más sorpresas, una música que no sabes de donde viene inunda de pronto la playa que parece haber estado todo ese tiempo reservada sólo para ustedes. Y las guitarras suenan alegremente al igual que la voz de Aiden Miller que sigue el ritmo de las notas y de las otras voces que cantan arrastrándote irremediablemente a bailar con él bajo la luna, mientras su voz te inunda, juega contigo como las olas del mar sobre las que los dos siguen bailando ajenos a casi todo:

_I'm gonna pick up the pieces, and build a Lego house_

_If things go wrong we can knock it down._

_My three words have two meanings, but there's one thing on my mind It's all for you._

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm._

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now, now_

Y las palabras que él canta de pronto se encargan también de sanarte. No sabes muy bien qué es lo que parece llenar de magia esa noche. No sabes si es el ir y venir de las olas, no sabes si es la música o la risa de Aiden lo que parece hacerte sentir más ligero. Quizá sean todas esas cosas y tal vez, tampoco sea ninguna.

Quizá sólo seas tú mismo, dándote cuenta por primera vez, que si bien, nunca podrás amar a nadie como amaste a Blaine, eso no quiere decir que tu corazón haya quedado inútil para siempre, quizá, sólo tengas que aceptar dentro de ti que maneras de amar, hay muchas, hay tantas como personas hay en el universo. Y, por algún extraño designio, por un luminoso milagro, hay alguien que te ama, alguien que siempre te hará sentir amado, que te hará subir al cielo como los fuegos artificiales que siguen iluminando la noche, así de luminosos, así de altos, así de libres y extrañamente, parte intima de quien los mira… y de repente te das cuenta de que ya no estás sólo, de que nunca lo has estado, de que nunca más volverás a estarlo…

* * *

Antes de encontrarlo a él, todo era silencio. Aunque mejor dicho, después de perderlo todo fue un silencio sin final. Pero ya no más. Un año ha pasado desde que los dos llegaron a Italia, un año que parece sin embargo, no haber pasado sobre ustedes. Menos ahora, que el sol de la tarde se pierde en el horizonte y todos en aquel alegre viñedo que está adornado con flores y una mesa larga e infinita cubierta también de adornos dorados y cristales, bailan al compas de las voces de Blaine y de ti.

La música suena alegre, movida, feliz. Las notas pasan de los pies de los bailarines principales, el hombre con la sonrisa feliz ataviado con un frac negro y la mujer de la larga cabellera oscura que sonríe para todos, para ella misma pero en especial para el que ahora es su esposo, el que ella eligió y la eligió a ella como el amor de su vida.

Hailey y Paolo bailan alegremente sin que les importe de verdad que aquella canción sea demasiado movida para ser su primer baile como pareja. Y es que la novia de la boda pidió expresamente que fuera así. No quería sólo dar vueltas por la pista de baile ajena al mundo, al lado de su esposo que luce ahora radiante al contemplarla vestida de blanco, moviendo el cuerpo como le da gana moverlo, invitándolo a él y a todos a la felicidad que la embraga. Y era eso lo que más le preocupaba: perderse tanto en su propia felicidad y olvidar a todos los demás que festejan ahora su dicha. Porque ella piensa que ya tendrá más días, infinidad de noches para poder perderse en una realidad alterna al lado del hombre que ahora la sostiene en brazos, la besa tiernamente y vuelve a girar con ella por toda la pista, haciéndote reír en medio de la canción que cantas con Blaine.

Sabes muy bien cuáles fueron las razones del pelinegro para cantar esa canción contigo. Sabes que era otra forma de compartir con Hailey la dicha de amar y ser amado. Porque los hermanos Anderson parecen tener ya una casa de lego muy especial en el corazón. Al menos el pelinegro que sonríe cuando te mira, se ha encargado de crear una contigo.

Y es que, los días han pasado como la seda por primera vez para ti que simplemente no puedes creer que sean tantos y que tu corazón siga sintiéndose igual de enorme y lleno de amor como el primer día que estuviste en Italia con Blaine. Y es que es cierto, ahora tu casa de lego es real y lo más hermoso parece ser que nada ni nadie va a destruirla. Mereces esta felicidad, tú y Blaine la merecen más que nadie porque para los dos fue un largo camino. Pero fue el suyo, sigue siéndolo, con la notable diferencia claro, de que ahora es el mismo, de que lo recorren de la mano.

Sí, de la mano. Así como los demás bailan en la pista con su pareja, los padres de Blaine moviéndose con cierta timidez, Hailey y su novio, tu padre y Carole que pasarán el verano con ustedes, los amigos de Blaine, llenando todo el viñedo de risas y de amor, ustedes también le cantan al mundo, unidos como siempre, con verdadera emoción:

I'm gonna paint you by numbers and colour you in,

If things go right we can frame it and put you on a wall

And it's so hard to say it but I've been here before

Now I'll surrender up my heart

And swap it for yours

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_Don't hold me down_

_I think my braces are breaking, and it's more than I can take_

_And it's dark in a cold December, but I've got you to keep me warm_

_If you're broken I will mend you and I'll keep you sheltered from the storm that's raging on now_

_I'm out of touch, I'm out of love_

_I'll pick you up when you're getting down_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now_

_I'm out of sight, I'm out of mind_

_I'll do it all for you in time_

_And out of all these things I've done I think I love you better now._

La canción se termina y los asistentes a la fiesta irrumpen en aplausos. Hailey y Paolo voltean a verlos a ustedes dos y les sonríen con agradecimiento, pues su canción fue lo que ellos querían, eso y más. La música vuelve a comenzar pero tú y Blaine han bajado ya del escenario, no sin antes escuchar los gritos y aplausos de quienes exigen otro tema interpretado por ustedes.

Y es que, en ese año en Italia muchas cosas han pasado.

En primer lugar, Blaine sigue a tu lado y esa sigue siendo la cosa que encabeza la lista de maravillas que has vivido en los últimos días. Él sigue a tu lado y divide su tiempo entre administrar los viñedos y encargarse del teatro de Alessandro. Él, su director, quien fue uno de los responsables de llevarlo a ti, murió hace dos meses mientras descansaba apaciblemente en casa, rodeado de sus hijos y antes de irse, le dejó a Blaine la responsabilidad de mantener con vida aquella modesta compañía de la Toscana lo que el pelinegro a cumplido con creces, claro, haciéndolo al lado tuyo. Bien es cierto que Blaine estuvo triste, que aún lo extraña pero todo parece seguir marchando bien. En lo que a ti respecta, aquel teatro, pequeño, un poco viejo pero lleno de un tradicional encanto que no podrá ser imitado en Broadway, es el lugar donde tú también enseñas.

Y es que es maravilloso para ti sentirte útil de nuevo, sentir que haces que la demás gente se interese en lo que tú amas hacer. Además de enseñar actuación y dirección en una Academia de la ciudad, te encanta pasar el fin de semana en casa, creando talleres de teatro para los niños de la comunidad que te han tomado cariño. Los niños suelen llamarlos a Blaine a ti, "el maestro príncipe" y "el maestro príncipe 2". Esos apodos causaron primero miles de burlas entre Hailey y Blaine, pero tú no puedes negar que te causan cierta ternura.

Tu vida de verdad ha cambiado para bien y aunque Aiden te manda un reporte mensual acerca de cómo van las cosas con _"Undisclosed desires",_ la verdad es que no extrañas nada acerca de ese mundo, no has tenido tiempo para pensar en Nueva York. Y es que ahora sabes que el arte no se concentra sólo en un lugar famoso, el arte está en todas partes, está dentro de ti y dentro de Blaine.

Por ello, no puedes dejar de sonreír, de pensar que eres el mismo Kurt de hace un año pero que tu corazón sigue siendo nuevo. Aquellos pedazos que dolían tanto en el pecho hoy son un nuevo corazón fuerte, radiante, enorme, al que le alcanzaría el amor para poder seguir amando mil vidas más. Y en esas mil vidas, sabes que amarías a la misma persona: a él, al joven que sonríe radiantemente al abrazar a su hermana, esa muchacha que luce hermosa en su sencillo vestido blanco, el mismo que Isabella usó en su fiesta de bodas.

Después de felicitar tu mismo a Hailey, Blaine te toma de la mano y sin preguntarte, te acerca a sí para seguir bailando al compás de esa música que sigue siendo por demás muy alegre. Las estrellas resplandecen ahora en el cielo, mientras tú giras con él, con tus brazos rodeando su cuello, con los suyos aferrados a tu cintura. No dicen nada. En este año no han dicho más que las palabras necesarias porque se han dado cuenta de que sus miradas, sus labios, sus cuerpos a la hora de amar son mejor lenguaje que cualquiera que los humanos hayan podido inventar a base de palabras. Sólo sabes que siguen girando, como el mundo mismo, hasta que la música se detiene y alguien avisa que la novia está lista para lanzar el ramo a la multitud.

Todas las chicas de la compañía de teatro de Alesaandro, las actrices a las que ahora dirigen tú y Blaine, se acercan sin dudarlo a la feliz mujer que antes de subir a una silla te guiña el ojo en señal de complicidad. Tú sabes muy bien lo que eso significa pero, de verdad no quieres que lo haga. Sabes lo que pasará.

Hailey lleva meses parloteando acerca de la boda que ha planeado toda la vida para ti y para Blaine pero, hace tiempo que perdiste el encanto por la magia que esos acontecimientos provocan en la gente. No vas a decir que antes no hubieras disfrutado de una fiesta en toda regla, pero, ahora mismo piensas que incluso una fiesta como la de Hailey te causaría asfixia. Parece que tu nuevo estilo de vida minimalista ha hecho mella también en algunas de tus expectativas de juventud.

Blaine ríe a tu lado porque ha entendido lo que su hermana pretende hacer. Él sólo te mira y te sonríe con disculpa. Él te entiende, él sabe que amarías poder llamarlo esposo también y festejarlo pero no te pide que lo hagan oficial. Mejor dicho, te lo ha pedido, pero una parte de ti se niega a pronunciar unos votos ante una persona que nada tiene que ver con su vida o con la tuya.

Para ti es más sencillo que lo que los une sea aquel algo real que sienten cuando despiertan los dos el uno en los brazos del otro. No hace falta el rito, la ceremonia, las fanfarrias, el banquete y las flores. Todo lo que necesitas es él, su caricia, su beso, su amor. Tú no piensas que pueda haber algo más importante y sabes que Blaine piensa lo mismo de ti. Así están bien. Además, si llegas a atrapar ese tonto ramo de rosas por el que todas las demás chicas mueren y viven y respiran y…

El ramo está ahora en tus manos. Tan hundido en tus pensamientos como estabas, no te diste cuenta de que la misma novia de la boda, Hailey Anderson y su sonrisa traviesa, han puesto el pequeño ramo en tus manos. La concurrencia aplaude y sonríe felizmente al darse cuenta de lo que pasó y Blaine te mira entre divertido y apenado. Tú no sabes qué decir pero no hace falta porque Hailey te abraza y después de decirle a Blaine "ahora te toca a ti", se aleja de los dos guiñándoles un ojo y la fiesta sigue como si nada.

Blaine, por otra parte, sonríe y te lleva con él caminando lentamente hasta un lugar donde no habías estado antes. No van con rumbo a la casa, la casa de Blaine donde has pasado todos estos días. El joven te lleva guiando por un camino que poco a poco te parece más familiar: Blaine y tú iban a pintar a aquel prado todas las tardes hasta hace unos meses en los que las visitas a aquel lugar cesaron de repente, es el prado en donde a Blaine le gustaba pintarte, donde Evan Anderson te contó un día, conoció a Isabella y se enamoró de ella.

Él sonríe de forma misteriosa pero tú no sabes qué es lo que te impide preguntarle qué es lo que se trae entre manos. Simplemente lo sigues, mirando a todos lados, perdido irremediablemente en esa sonrisa que a pesar de la incertidumbre te calma como el primer día, y cuando crees que no llegarán nunca a su destino, Blaine se detiene y tú también lo haces porque no puedes creerlo: estás delante de un camino de piedra, rodeado de las flores favoritas de Blaine y las tuyas, flores que él te ha enseñado a cuidar. Es un camino que conduce a una casa colorida, hecha de ladrillo pero que, de algún modo te hace pensar en otra cosa…

-La casa de lego…- dices tú muy despacio, sin saber si llorar o reír.

-Sí, bueno…- dice Blaine sin dejar de sonreír, sintiéndote contento tan sólo al ver la alegría en tu cara- es de Lego pero también es nuestra…

Tú te echas a los brazos de Blaine sin poder evitarlo. Te ríes con ganas de su chiste. Y como si lo hubieran llamado, el husky siberiano que ha crecido tanto, empieza a ladrar en medio del jardín. Blaine besa tu frente cuando con la mirada le preguntas si aquella casa será de los dos aunque de sobra sabes que es así. No hace falta que te lo explique porque ahora entiendes qué era lo que hacía que Blaine se levantara muy de madrugada a diario, ahora entiendes por qué de pronto, las visitas al prado cambiaron de lugar. Blaine estaba construyendo esa casa para ti. Blaine estaba como siempre, perfeccionando la idea de un hogar feliz.

Sin importarte mucho, te echas a correr hacia la entrada con el ramo de Hailey aún en la mano, con Blaine corriendo detrás de ti. Son niños de nuevo, han llegado a casa después de un día cansado y lo único que quieren es dormir juntos otra vez. Blaine abre la puerta de la casa y te das cuenta de que está ya amueblada, de que es exactamente como hubieras querido que fuese si hubiera dependido de ti hacerla real. Blaine ríe al contemplar tu gesto de asombro, la genuina alegría arraigada en el azul de tus pupilas. Él vuelve a abrazarte y después de darte un beso lento y profundo, te guía a su alcoba.

Se trata de una habitación luminosa en el segundo piso de la casa. Entras a verlo y la sensación de estar dentro de un cuento de hadas sigue siendo la misma. Blaine decoró todo a tu gusto sin si quiera preguntarte, te conoce demasiado bien. Recorres el cuarto de un lado a otro con Lego siguiéndote con la mirada, esperándote al lado de Blaine. Te detienes en la terraza que da al jardín, te quedas mirando al cielo y después miras las fotos, los cuadros, ese cuadro…

La casa de lego resplandece en la pared. Sí, has visto ese cuadro toda tu vida pero nunca antes te había parecido tan real, tan bien puesto en algún lugar. Dejas las flores que Hailey te entregó sobre la cama y con una sonrisa decidida te acercas a Blaine, lo tomas de la mano, lo llevas frente al cuadro y sin dejar de mirarlo le preguntas:

-Bien, Blaine Devon Anderson ¿de qué va todo esto?

Blaine ríe antes de contestarte pero no aparta los ojos de ti. No podría. Siente que su corazón se derrite de dicha pura al contemplarte siendo tan feliz, tan amado, tan inconmensurablemente suyo.

-Es mi regalo de… compromiso- dice Blaine un tanto nervioso, completamente adorable.

-¿Compromiso?- dices tú sin poder evitar levantar una ceja, pero sin estar molesto de verdad.

-Sí… - dice él mirándote ahora con seriedad- Kurt Hummel, sé que lo hemos hablado muchas veces, sé que me has dicho ya lo que no quieres pero…

-Blaine….

-No, déjame hablar- dice él, tomando tu mano con fuerza renovada- ya sé lo que no quieres y te entiendo. Yo tampoco quiero que esto se vuelva grande, no quiero la ceremonia, ni la fiesta, nada de eso. Sólo quiero que tú y yo estemos ahí Kurt, que le prometamos a alguien más grande que tú y yo, al universo mismo, que seremos uno siempre. Sólo quiero eso, decirlo porque estoy seguro de que lo haremos, de que estaremos juntos muchos años, pero… soy un romántico sin esperanza… así que, por favor, Kurt Hummel… dime que vendrás conmigo. Mañana te llevaré a un lugar muy especial y ahí, solos tú y yo, podremos hacer un pacto con la eternidad, ¿quieres?

Te quedas callado. Miras el color avellana de su mirada y sabes que él no tiene miedo, que te dijo todas esas cosas simplemente porque de verdad quiere hacerlas. Y lo entiendes, sabes que lo no dicho siempre hablará mejor que todo lo que puedas prometerle pero ¿De verdad no puedes hacer eso por él? ¿No puedes gritarle al mundo en algún lejano lugar donde la soledad los abrazará para proteger esa declaración, que lo amas, que nunca podrías llegar a amar a nadie más?

Tus labios sonríen sin que puedas evitarlo, pero aún no eres capaz de decir algo.

-Hailey quería que lo tuvieras- dice Blaine señalando el ramo, sin presionarte de ninguna forma- ella no sabe nada de lo que te estoy pidiendo, ella quería darte el ramo para que lo pudieras poner aquí, en la casa, pero… Kurt, yo de verdad quiero…

-Vamos a hacer lo que quieras, Blaine- dices tú con tus pupilas azules centelleando de convicción- y allá donde me lleves seguiré gritando una y otra vez que te amo, si es a ti, no tengo miedo de hacer una promesa. Tú las has cumplido todas para mí…

-¿Ah sí?- dice Blaine, con ganas de abrazarte para no soltarte jamás.

-Sí…- dices tú- cuando éramos niños me dijiste que tu corazón siempre sería mío y lo sigue siendo. Yo te dije que viviríamos juntos, porque eso hacen las personas que se quieren como yo te amo a ti. Por eso yo quiero renovar esas promesas y ofrecértelas a ti, eso es lo que quiero.

Blaine sonríe con toda la luz de las estrellas resplandeciendo en sus labios y tú vuelves a recibirlo en tus brazos otra vez, sin poder evitar que los dos rueden en la cama y que Lego se les una en una confusión de besos, caricias y pelaje gris sobre sus estómagos.

La música de la fiesta de Hailey sigue entrando por la ventana pero como desde siempre ha sido, el latir del corazón de Blaine Anderson, los besos que el pelinegro sigue dándote como muestra de lo feliz que lo ha hecho tu respuesta, siguen siendo, hoy y siempre, tu mejor canción.

No, efectivamente, al lado de Blaine, ya no puede existir el silencio porque mañana por la tarde, el universo entero te escuchará prometer en un grito que pase lo que pase, tu vida estará siempre llena de esa música que sólo tú y Blaine son capaces de crear, una canción capaz de conjurar de sus vidas el menos atisbo de soledad…

* * *

**Canciones:**

**Feels like home- Edwina Hayes**

**Lego house- Ed Sheeran**

**NdA: Uno más y la casa estará lista. En serio gracias por haberme acompañado hasta acá :3**


	15. Somewhere only we know

**Blaine, Kurt y Warblerlandia nacieron de otra mente (RM) y pertenecen a otros dueños. Yo nada más los hago caminar por otros mundos :D**

* * *

**Capitulo 15. Somewhere only we know.**

_"It is said that many lives are linked over time, connected by an ancestral call that echoes through the years … and some call it destiny"_

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo despiertas sabiendo que él no estará a tu lado. Aunque de antemano lo sabías, no puede dejar de parecerte sumamente extraño el hecho de que su cuerpo no esté ahí, al lado tuyo. Y es en realidad una no muy agradable novedad pensar que ni siquiera levantándote podrás verlo, sabes que él no regresará hasta muy tarde.

Ayer en la noche, cuando la alegría de estar en la nueva casa que él construyó para ti se diluyó en el amor que sus cuerpos expresaron, antes de que él cayera dormido sobre tu pecho desnudo como siempre lo hace, te dijo, con las pupilas color avellana centelleando con una alegre anticipación, que se levantaría temprano, que iría a prepararlo todo, que tú sólo tenías que esperarlo en casa hasta la tarde y que todo, todo (_te lo juro Kurt, deja de mirarme con tanta suspicacia_) estaría bien.

Y cuando él terminó de decir esas palabras, la dicha pura que asomaba en su mirada fue suficiente para hacerte reprimir el suspiro de exasperación. Tienes que admitir que no te gustan mucho las sorpresas, ni las intrigas, ni nada que se salga de tú control. Confías en Blaine, claro que lo haces, con él irías a cruzar el infierno a pie si él te lo pidiera pero… ¿por qué tanto misterio? ¿Por qué no simplemente te dice ya qué es lo que quiere hacer? Es decir, de ese modo sería más fácil sobrellevar la idea de que… ¿van a casarse?

Tus ojos se abren de golpe cuando la pregunta resuena en tu mente ¿casarse? ¿En serio?

Tus manos se enredan de pronto en la orilla de la sabana y en un acto que vienes repitiendo desde que eras niño y los relámpagos de una tormenta iluminaban el cielo por la noche, cubres con ella tu rostro que, sin saber bien por qué, se cubre de rubor ante la idea. Tu respiración se agita un poco, igual que tu corazón que late más a prisa.

Bien sabes que Blaine no habló de una boda propiamente dicha, que no habrá nadie más que los dos en ese lugar –sea cuál sea- al que vaya a llevarte pero… la idea de una ceremonia te sigue aterrando. La idea de que después de todo sí tengas que confesarle tu amor a un juez panzón e imparcial que no entenderá ni por un minuto todo el amor que sientes por Blaine, te sigue causando conflictos.

Y es que, al menos en ese sentido… eres egoísta. El amor de Blaine, el que él te tiene, el que tú le entregas a manos llenas cada nuevo día, ese, es tan incorruptible y tan profundamente tuyo que de verdad quisieras alejarlo del mundo, llevártelo a un sitio donde sólo él pueda escucharte.

Porque no hace falta que los demás miren y escuchen el amor que sientes, porque nadie nunca jamás podrá saber lo mucho que te ha costado tenerlo, todas las lágrimas que lloraste hasta poder asirlo en tu alma para no dejarlo ir jamás. Sólo Blaine podría sentir el mismo amor que tú porque es el mismo que él siente por ti. Y aunque él juro que sólo serían él y tú, aunque él te dijo que el único testigo de su eterna unión sería el cielo, temes que esa hermosa idea se convierta de pronto en una tertulia familiar, porque vamos… ¡Es Blaine Anderson!

Y Blaine Anderson adoraría decir que te ama en frente de todos, te lo gritaría a cada segundo si pudiera, estaría encantado de unir su vida a la tuya en frente de todos sus amigos y toda la gente de Florencia que parece adorarlo tanto como tú… y ahora, cuando oyes ladrar a Lego en el jardín, seguramente corriendo detrás de las aves que se posan en la pequeña fuente que Blaine puso ahí, te das cuenta de que le estás quitando todo eso.

Blaine de verdad hubiera amado el ritual, que sus padres estuvieran ahí, que el tuyo le entregara tu mano en el altar, que los dos tuvieran un primer baile, que los dos partieran un pastel blanco, que bailaran hasta el amanecer antes de ir a dormir juntos como una nueva pareja que se estrena en el matrimonio y esas cosas pero tú… tú de verdad no puedes.

Y él lo entiende. Y tú sabes que es una verdadera tontería estar teniendo esta clase de pensamientos sin sentido con respecto a la propuesta de Blaine pero, aunque no haya nadie más… ¿no es suficiente con saber que lo que los une es el silencio que lo dice todo? ¿No es bastante con que los votos que vayan a decir en voz alta, se hagan reales con cada beso, con cada caricia, con cada nuevo amanecer que los descubrirá enamorados y juntos, cada uno en el lugar al que siempre han pertenecido?

-No, no es suficiente…- dice una voz suave dentro de la habitación haciendo que tú sueltes la sabana de repente- a veces, Kurt, el silencio no es bastante, mucho menos para alguien que tuvo tanto silencio y olvido en su vida ¿sabes?

Isabella camina ligera como el viento hacia tu cama. Tú la observas y en realidad no te sorprende mucho verla ahí. Ella parece estar siempre en el lugar y el momento correctos, ella parece siempre saber qué es lo que necesitas para poder estar tranquilo.

Tú te quedas recostado en la cama, en realidad no te incomoda que ella esté ahí, sabes ahora que Lego no estaba armando todo aquel escándalo por los pájaros, sabes también que el escándalo que hay en tu cabeza debió de llegar hasta la madre de Blaine que ahora te mira con una mezcla de ternura y paciencia infinita. Sabes que no está ahí para darte un sermón acerca de no herir los sentimientos de su hijo y esas cosas. Ella está ahí para ti, para hacerte escuchar esas cosas que no habías podido oír antes, cosas como esa, tan claras, tan concisas y tan… tan teñidas de una antigua tristeza que tú al parecer habías olvidado en medio de un año como el que has vivido. Un año lleno de música, de amor, de dicha. Un año lleno de Blaine…

-Buenos días, Isabella- te oyes decir- con que… una vida de silencio y olvido ¿eh?

-¿Te cuesta creerlo?- dice ella sonriendo amablemente- ¿por qué Kurt?

-No me cuesta creerlo…- dices tú con un suspiro escapando de tus labios- es que, no lo había pensado así.

-¿Crees que Blaine siempre fue así?- dice ella sin dejar de sonreír- seguro que sí.

La madre de Blaine se queda callada un largo rato y puedes mirar en sus ojos la misma vieja tristeza de la que se tiñen los ojos de Blaine algunas tardes, cuando lo sorprendes perdido en la contemplación de los viñedos, o cuando el olvido de Isabella vuelve a hacerse presente.

-¿Isabella?- preguntas tú con calma, arrancando de los labios de la mujer una sonrisa que en vano trata de pintarse de alegría.

-Para la gente es sencillo pensar que Blaine siempre fue el muchacho animado, amable y extrovertido que es ahora, pero…- dice ella como si el dolor de esos recuerdos fuera real también ahora- si tan sólo lo hubieras visto el primer año que estuvimos aquí, y el año que siguió a ese, y los siguientes años. Blaine se quedaba callado siempre que podía, siempre escondiéndose en los viñedos, siempre hablando con las flores de ese corazón que había tenido que enterrar en un lugar muy lejano. Cuando venía a verme a mí me cantaba sin parar, hablaba de amigos que sé que no tenía… siempre estuvo guardándose de todos ¿sabes? Los chicos de la escuela no lo molestaban tanto como en América, pero aún así nunca trajo a alguien a casa para jugar o para hacer los deberes.

"Es cierto que en la secundaria salió con varios chicos pero… ninguno era lo suficiente, ninguno de ellos era tú… y el teatro de Alessandro ayudó mucho pero… él no volvió a ser él mismo hasta que tú volviste a él, incluso cuando llegó aquí con Sebastian yo supe que el brillo de sus ojos era a causa tuya, dijera lo que él dijera, cuando volvió a encontrarte el silencio se acabó, se fue. Le trajiste la música que yo le había arrebatado, volviste a cantarle su canción de amor favorita. Cuando le dijiste que lo amabas, le devolviste también la vida y la seguridad de que nunca estaría solo… ¿sabes por qué te digo ahora que para él el silencio no puede, ni podrá ser jamás suficiente?"

Pones la cabeza sobre tus rodillas, ocultando un poco tu rostro de esa cálida mirada, tan parecida a la suya. Los ojos de Isabella siguen mirándote, sosteniéndote, de hecho. Te quedas mirando por la ventana, el tímido sol de la mañana subiendo lentamente al cielo…

Isabella tiene razón. La verdad es que nunca te habías preguntado cómo habían sido los días que siguieron en la vida de Blaine después de decirle adiós aquel día en el que él te regaló la primera casa de Lego y con él, su corazón. Hasta ahora, tampoco le has preguntado a él nada acerca de esos días, parecía que no hacía falta. El pasado, pasado es, te repetías pero… ¿el pasado no se queda también en lo que somos ahora? Sea como sea, las cosas a veces no son tan sencillas como decir "bien, ya pasó, no tiene importancia". Porque claro que la tienen, la tuvieron.

Y si Blaine está pidiéndote que le grites a él una y otra vez que lo amas, bajo la inmensidad del cielo, los dos juntos por fin sobre ese suelo sobre el que él estuvo extrañándote tanto tiempo, es porque de verdad necesita escucharlo de ti, necesita creerse de una buena vez que él nunca más volverá a ser sólo silencio. Que todo sucederá en aquel lugar que sólo él y tú conocerán, y ahí le prometerás que su canción seguirá estando siempre presente. La canción que él canta para ti, la canción que sólo tú y él son capaces de escuchar, la que escucharán por siempre…

-Deja que la música suene…- dice Isabella sonriendo complacida- baila con él Kurt, une tu alma a la suya. Grítalo, aunque las palabras en ese momento no tengan mucho sentido. Tú cantas una canción que sólo Blaine escucha. Es la que los ha mantenido unidos aún en contra de la distancia, del tiempo. No tengas miedo de compartirla con el universo, él ya lo sabe. Él también canta ¿sabes? Y tú y Blaine son una parte muy bella y muy importante de esa canción…

Isabella se levanta de la cama, sabes que no dirá más. Simplemente se acerca a ti de nuevo y deposita un suave beso en tu frente antes de salir de la habitación. Oyes que se queda un rato en el vestíbulo de la casa jugando con Lego y tú le sonríes a la soledad que ella ha dejado después de irse. Pero tus pensamientos ahora parecen más llenos de convicción que de miedo. Ahora entiendes algo que hace unos cuantos minutos no entendías: el por qué de Blaine.

Si te pones a pensarlo, no resulta nada increíble. Ahora todo parece menos un capricho del hombre que amas y se ha tornado en algo así como la oportunidad de darle al mismo, un regalo de la misma magnitud como el que él te ha dado: un hogar. Tú, llenarás ese sitio de magia, de calor, de canciones. Porque es la única forma de subsanar la ausencia, el frio, todo el dolor que Blaine debió sentir cuando estuviste lejos. Sí, tu vida también se llenó de silencio después, pero a ti nunca te faltaron amigos. El silencio llegó hasta que tu madre se fue, pero después con ayuda de tu padre y las personas que te quisieron en Lima, todo fue distinto. Sí, después Jamie volvió a llevarse la música pero… no se trata de si el silencio de Blaine fue más agudo que el tuyo, no es una competencia para saber quién de los dos sufrió más sino que, se trata de una celebración, eso es.

Te levantas de la cama y caminas hacia la ventana, dejando que el aire fresco de la mañana con el inconfundible aroma floral de siempre se cuele en la habitación y le sonríes al sol. Cierras los ojos sintiendo en tu piel el viento tibio y recuerdas la mirada que Blaine le dedicaba a su hermana el día de su boda: esa mirada llena de anhelo, de felicidad, de un dulce deseo de tener lo mismo para él que estaba siendo silenciado por el peso que tus propios deseos han tenido siempre en la vida del joven Anderson.

Y ahora, mientras recuerdas la ternura de esa mirada, quieres que toda esa luz que salía a raudales de los ojos de Blaine Anderson sea para ti. Quieres que él te mire así, que te mire girando en sus brazos aunque nadie más pueda verlos. Quieres regalarle eso al secreto, a su secreto. Si aquel al que irán, será un lugar que nadie más conocerá, si la canción que cantarás con él será una que guardarán para los dos toda la vida, puedes dársela a él. Como siempre le has dado lo mejor de ti, como se lo seguirás dando hasta que tú o él exhalen su último suspiro y vuelvan a ser una nota más en la eterna música del ir y venir de los tiempos.

* * *

La tarde cae por fin sobre las verdes colinas que rodean la casa. Llegaste un par de horas antes de lo que habías pensado que lo harías, pero es que la cita de hoy con el médico no fue tan tardada como las veces anteriores.

Miras las luces del interior y notas que aún no están encendidas, es temprano. Kurt seguramente debe de estar en la sala, con Lego. Sabes que a estas horas, a él le gusta estar tranquilo, leyendo un libro o escribiendo algo, alguna de las nuevas obras de teatro que escribe sin esfuerzo alguno. Obras nuevas que quizá algún día lleguen a ser representadas como _undisclosed desires,_o historias que simplemente compartirá contigo, que siempre te dirá, se inspiraron en ti.

Kurt suele hacerte reír cada vez que te mira directamente a los ojos y te dice que eres el héroe de todas sus historias. Te ha dicho que en cada una de ellas, eres tú el que lo salva a él: le cantas una canción y la magia ya está hecha, lo miras, le sonríes, y con sólo eso él es capaz de inventar mil héroes nuevos. En su imaginación has sido un poderoso hechicero, has sido un escritor de luz. Has sido también el único capaz de arrebatar su alma de las sombras, has sido dios, has sido demonio, has sido un ángel, pero sin duda alguna le has creado el vicio de que cada nueva obra que escribe termine en un final feliz, en vidas unidas por algo más poderoso que se extenderán juntas más allá de lo posible.

Y es que, no te ríes porque lo que diga Kurt sea gracioso o ridículo. Te ríes, porque es divertido pensar que el papel que tienes tú en su vida, es el que él mismo tiene en la tuya. Si tú lo salvas siempre de las sombras, él siempre te ha salvado de ti mismo: de tu miedo, de tu duda, de tu tendencia a creer que puedes con todo cuando lo cierto es que, a veces tu espíritu se debilita y la sonrisa se va con facilidad de tus labios. Sí, todo ha sido paz en los últimos 365 días pero a veces, a veces dudas y te preguntas ¿cuánto va a durar? ¿Es cierto, después de todo? ¿Es de verdad real tanta dicha? ¿Es cierto que Kurt nunca va a dejarte, que siempre te amará, que serán lo único y lo primero del otro para toda la vida?

Una vez escuchaste que los humanos comenten un error muy grande queriendo hacer del amor un sinónimo de eternidad. Y cuando te levantas cada mañana y descubres a Kurt Hummel respirando pausadamente al lado tuyo, te dices interiormente que quien dijo esa frase seguramente nunca amó como amas tú. Sí, quizá sea cierto que para los humanos amar así no sea correcto. Pues qué bueno que Kurt y tú no amen como aman los humanos. Kurt y tú aman del único modo en el que se han amado desde que tenían ocho años y empezaban a descubrir la vida de la mano. Kurt y tú han creado un nuevo modo de amar y así está bien.

Y por eso quieres oírlo. Quieres que las palabras que te diga en aquel lugar que tú elegiste sean las últimas que escuches al morir, quieres que su voz diciendo que te ama, que te amará por siempre haga eco más allá de tu memoria. Y es que, crecer rodeado de olvido te ha hecho un poco temeroso con tus recuerdos. Y la verdad, no sólo es eso. Los doctores han dicho que la enfermedad de tu madre no es algo que ella haya podido heredarte, pero aún así han empezado a hacerte algunos estudios, sólo para prevenir han dicho todos.

Y aunque no quieres pensar mucho en eso, aunque todo ese ir y venir al hospital es sólo por "si acaso", quieres ser capaz de recordar a Kurt, lo que Kurt dirá, lo que Kurt es para ti. Sí, tienes miedo, pero si resulta por ejemplo, que el trabajo preventivo arroja resultados que tú no te habías imaginado, le rogarás a los dioses que quieran escucharte que te permitan quedarte con ese momento, sólo eso…

Así que con o sin miedo, ha llegado el momento de vivir lo que siempre quisiste vivir. Ha llegado la hora de revivir la promesa que le entregaste a esos ojos azules desde la primera vez que te miraron, desde que con su calidez te invitaron a conocer otro mundo, ese mundo donde uno puede olvidarse de los demás para ser uno sólo con la única persona en la galaxia que podría aceptarte tal y como eres.

El mundo que Kurt representa para ti siempre ha estado lleno de música, incluso cuando pensaste que volver a estar cerca de él aún teniéndolo a unos cuantos metros de distancia sería imposible. Kurt puede hacer que tu miedo ante el futuro se desvanezca en un segundo, y por eso lo que digan los médicos ahora, no importa. De verdad no importa si llegas a olvidar algo porque bastará con mirar a los ojos a Kurt para volver a saber dónde estás, quién eres y a quién amas y amarás la vida entera.

Sacas la llave del bolsillo derecho de tu pantalón y abres la puerta muy despacio. La casa está en total silencio y por un segundo crees que Kurt no estará ahí, lo cual es bastante extraño tomando en cuenta que a esas horas, tus padres de seguro pasean por el centro de la ciudad y tu hermana ha empezado su viaje de bodas la noche anterior.

Ni siquiera Lego ha salido a buscarte, lo cual es más extraño aún. Ese silencio te pone un poco nervioso, pero decides no hacer ruido. Subes las escaleras que llevan a tu habitación y al abrir la puerta te encuentras con la figura silenciosa de Kurt mirando por la ventana, Lego está a su lado, al parecer, tratando de darle ánimos. Tu corazón se siente asustado de pronto ¿por qué Kurt necesitaría que Lego le diera ánimos en un día que para ti es tan feliz?

Caminas despacio hacia ellos y descubres en la mano derecha de Kurt la respuesta a tanto silencio: Kurt acaba de descubrir el expediente médico que con tanto cuidado trataste de ocultarle. No querías preocuparlo, vaya, es sólo una exploración de rutina. Sólo una exploración necesaria y obligatoria que debe de realizárseles a todos los miembros de la familia y por ello no creíste que fuera necesario darle más importancia que la que tiene ¿verdad?

-Hola…- dices con voz un tanto nerviosa, haciendo que Kurt y Lego salten un poco al escuchar tu voz.

Kurt voltea a mirarte y la tristeza que antes había en su mirada se tiñe ahora de algo de vergüenza. Él había estado tratando de hacer algo especial para los dos, una tarjeta quizá. Y buscando fotografías en el armario, de pronto se topó con los resultados de los estudios, llenos de números, estadísticas, y diagnósticos médicos indescifrables. Claro que no entendió ni media palabra, claro que no sabe a ciencia cierta qué es lo que estás ocultándole… él sólo sabe que tiene miedo, que tiene miedo de perderte, que tiene miedo de que alguna enfermedad pueda separarlos, que tiene miedo de no poder llegar a decirte todas las cosas que ahora tiene que decirte. Puedes leer el miedo en sus pupilas celestes y de inmediato te sientes culpable. Los dos saben que no podrían resistir volver a separarse, lo saben de cierto como el aire del que se llenan sus pulmones.

-Hola…- dice Kurt acercándose a ti de forma cautelosa, abrazándote aunque lo más indicado sería darte un golpe por estar ocultándole cosas.

-Veo que…- dices tú recibiéndolo en tus brazos, aferrándote a él como siempre lo haces- veo que te has enterado de… las cosas en el hospital.

-¿Tienes algo que decir antes de que el miedo se me pase y pueda golpearte hasta que me canse para hacerte entender que entre los dos no debe haber secretos?- dice Kurt tratando de que su voz salga firme aunque está temblando.

-Prefiero los abrazos- dices tú, sonriendo sin poder evitarlo- perdóname Kurt, sé que no debí pero, quería protegerte.

-¿De qué?- dice él sin soltarte- ¿de qué me vas a proteger? Eres un estúpido, Blaine Anderson, eso es lo que eres…

-Ya lo sé- dices tú empezando a acariciarlo- ya sé que lo soy…

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada? ¿Es grave? ¿Qué es en todo caso?- Kurt se suelta de tus brazos- ¡Vas a decírmelo! No toleraré que sigas tratando de protegerme de ve tú a saber qué ¿no sabes que es peor no saber nada? Sí me lo dijeras, al menos podríamos sobrellevarlo juntos, se supone que esa es la ventaja de tenerte, de ser para ti ¿qué sentido tiene si vas por ahí creyendo que como siempre puedes con todo? ¡EN SERIO ERES IDIOTA! Y… ¡TE ODIO!

Tú ríes sin poder evitarlo. Sabes que Kurt no te odia, pero siempre es divertido ver como se esfuerza en hacerte creer que sí. Y sabes que mereces la regañina, sabes incluso que merecerías algo peor. Y sólo has podido lograr asustarlo a él, algo que no debías hacer. Vaya, Blaine, parece que nada de lo que haces puede salir como lo planeas…

-Yo te amo…- dices, tomando una de sus manos entre las tuyas, notando que él se niega a mirarte pero no te aleja.

-No trates de desviar el tema, Anderson- dice él con aplomo- ¿Has estado yendo todos estos días al hospital? ¿Por eso llegabas tan tarde a casa? ¿Por eso tuviste que ir hoy?

-Sí…- dices tú un poco apenado- es por eso.

-¿Y QUÉ ESPERAS PARA DECIRME DE QUÉ SE TRATA TODO ESTO?-dice él fulminándote con el azul de sus pupilas divididas entre el enorme amor que te tienen y la rabia que sienten en ese preciso instante.

-Es sólo algo de rutina…- dices tú sin saber muy bien por dónde empezar- cumplí 27 años hace poco, se supone que llegados a esta edad, es posible que…

-¿QUÉ?- dice Kurt ahora, más preocupado que enojado en realidad.

-Es probable que puedan presentarse ciertos… signos de la enfermedad de mi mamá en mi persona y… no te asustes ¿ves por qué no quería decírtelo?

-La… la enfermedad de Isabella- dice Kurt sintiendo su boca seca.

-Sí, esa…- dices tú con calma- los médicos aseguran que no hay pruebas de que sea genético pero, es mejor prevenirlo. Dicen que de cualquier modo conforme pase el tiempo, nuestra memoria no será igual a la de los demás, dicen que es posible que empecemos a olvidar, ya sabes, lo que para los demás es también un proceso natural, para mí puede ser… más rápido. Pero, también puede ser que nada suceda, que todo se limite a ser distinto. Aún así, quieren estar seguros. Aunque me juran que con la tecnología que hay, si existe alguna complicación hay potentes medicamentos que… Kurt ¿estás bien?

-¡Blaine no, por favor, no!- dice él lanzándose a tus brazos- no Blaine, no quiero…

-¿Qué es lo que no quieres?- dices tú abrazándolo otra vez.

-No quiero perderte así…- dice él con el rostro enterrado en tu pecho.

-¿Y quién está diciendo que vas a perderme?- dices tú con una sonrisa- ya le dije a los médicos que sin importar lo que pase, tú serás lo último que podré olvidar.

-Blaine…- dice él con la voz apagada- Blaine, yo, yo no sé…

-Yo tampoco sé cómo tomar esto- dices tú- hasta ahora no han encontrado nada raro y todo va bien. Perdóname por asustarte de este modo, yo quiero que todo continúe bien y es más que probable que seguirá de este modo pero… es algo que debo hacer ¿entiendes? Es un chequeo de rutina, es sólo eso.

Kurt entiende, él lo sabe. Pero ahora es más que evidente la razón por la que estabas tan asustado del silencio, del olvido. Es algo que siempre estará presente en tu vida, haga él lo que haga. Pero lo que él no sabe es que lo único que necesitas para no tener miedo es ese calor con el que ahora te envuelve, lo único que necesitas son sus labios besándote de ese modo, febril, apasionado y lleno de un profundo anhelo de que nada salga mal.

-Eres… un… imbécil… - susurra Kurt a medida que sus besos cubren tu piel- eres… el… imbécil más grande del universo… y aún así… te creo, es sólo rutina, nada pasará Blaine, no sé cómo puedo decirlo, pero todo estará bien ¿sabes? Todo estará de maravilla porque te amo, y no te dejaré solo y no te dejaré olvidar ¿sí? No lo haré…

Kurt no te deja decir nada. Simplemente vuelve a enredarse en tus brazos un largo rato. Él tampoco agrega ninguna otra palabra. El silencio vuelve a rodearlos pero no es el silencio que te asusta. Es el silencio en el que los dos pueden ser uno, el silencio donde se empieza a tejer esa eterna memoria que nada, ni siquiera el desgaste normal de las neuronas podrá dejar marchar jamás… ¿No es acaso el amor más fuerte que todo? Y al no ser un amor como los humanos dicen que es ¿el tuyo no es un poco más poderoso?

-Gracias…- dices tú devolviéndole los besos- perdóname Kurt, no quería preocuparte, no quería arruinar este día.

-¿Entonces pronunciaremos nuestros votos en el hospital?- dice Kurt recuperando la sonrisa- es decir, creí que fuiste a preparar "nuestro lugar" ¿sabes?

-Es que sí fui…- dices tú olvidándote por un momento de todo lo demás- pero, no había mucho que arreglar…

-¿Ah no?- dice él un poco aliviado.

-No…- dices con una sonrisa enigmática- ahí lo único que falta somos nosotros… Kurt… ¿de verdad quieres hacer esto conmigo? No lo haces porque yo te lo pida solamente ¿verdad? Porque si no te sientes cómodo ni feliz con mi idea yo preferiría que…

-Shhhh…- dice él colocando sus labios sobre los tuyos, haciéndote callar de inmediato- voy a ir contigo sí, porque tú me lo pides pero también porque es lo único que mi corazón desea hacer.

-Kurt…- dices tú, el alma anegada en dicha- gracias.

-El amor no ha de agradecerse Blaine- dice él, tomándote de la mano- el amor se entrega, se regala a manos llenas y aquel que amas te da lo mismo a ti…. Y ahora ¿a dónde vamos?

-A nuestro lugar…- dices tú notando que Lego no los sigue, que los mira desde la habitación sabiendo que no puede ir con ustedes.

-¿Al que sólo nosotros conoceremos?

-Ese mismo…

Y así, después de que él te besa de nuevo y te pregunta si han de cambiarse de ropa, tú le dices que no hace falta, que Kurt Hummel siempre está perfecto usando lo que use. Sin más dilación, los dos salen de la casa sabiendo por algún extraño motivo que no dormirán ahí al caer la noche. Y todo está bien porque vas caminando al lado del que seguramente es y seguirá siendo no sólo el amor de tu vida, si no el amor que esperarías seguir encontrando en otros mundos, en otras dimensiones. Kurt es la parte que te completa, la que te hace fuerte. Es más que tu otra mitad porque él es una persona completa, alguien que se suma a ti y te hace magnifico, sorprendente.

No caminan mucho, de hecho, parece como si el camino, en medio de las risas y bromas de los dos, se hubiera acortado. Te detienes en frente de un pequeño lago cristalino al que acudías cuando te sentías triste siendo niño, es un lago donde tu madre decía podían asomar los ojos de la persona que uno más extrañaba en el universo.

Después de que tu madre te dijera esas cosas, no hubo día en el que no regresaras a ese lugar esperando encontrar en él el reflejo de ese otro azul que extrañabas con todo el corazón. Y a veces, de verdad te parecía estar viendo los ojos de Kurt navegando en la superficie, sobre todo cuando la tristeza parecía ser mucha y el dolor te ahogaba. Era en esos momentos en los que podías verlo, verlo sonriéndote como ahora. Quizá sea por ese reflejo fantasma que flotaba en el agua que nunca te olvidaste de los ojos de Kurt, estás seguro de que fue por ello por lo que siempre estuviste despertándote con ellos en la mente.

En ese lago estuviste pensando siempre en la posibilidad de volver a verlo. En ese lago, le rogarás al universo porque te permita no dejarlo de ver jamás, por permanecer a su lado incluso después de que tu cuerpo se canse de la vida y camine poco a poco al eterno descanso. Sí, quieres vivir esa otra gran aventura de la mano de Kurt Hummel, bajo el amparo de la luz de sus ojos.

Kurt sonríe ante los destellos del lago. El sol aún no se ha ocultado pero es obvio que las últimas luces de la tarde, las que suelen ser más intensas y coloridas, están presentándole al mundo su último acto. Él sabe que el capitulo de hoy, que la historia que empieza a escribir hoy será sólo la primera parte de una historia interminable, de la historia que todo lector y escritor sueñan: una historia sin punto final, un amor de verdad, una felicidad que no conoce de límites.

Kurt se acerca un poco a ti, te toma de nuevo de la mano y después deja que su mirada se pierda en el color cálido de tus pupilas, ese suave avellana del que se tiñe su cielo siempre, desde la primera vez que te vio entrar en ese salón de clases en el que su amor por ti empezó. Desde ese primer día, no ha hecho otra cosa más que quererte, más que cuidarte, más que ser la razón y el nombre de toda tu alegría. Kurt te acompañó cuando nadie más quería hacerlo, él no te dejó solo aunque los otros niños se alejaron de él. Kurt, ha sido tu Kurt siempre. Y del mismo modo, dejando de lado los engaños de tu mente, tú siempre has sido su Blaine.

Tú lo acercas con suavidad a ti y después de depositar un beso en su frente, le dices que espere, que no irás muy lejos pero necesitas ir por algo. Él asiente en silencio y te mira alejarte. No es mucha la distancia que caminas, simplemente te ve trepar a una de las ramas bajas de un roble que crece a la orilla del lago.

Y de verdad aquel lugar le parece precioso, Kurt entiende ahora por qué no necesitaba mayor preparación. La primavera deja verse en todos los lugares que sus ojos tocan: las flores colorean el paisaje y los últimos rayos dorados del sol parecen darle vida y suavidad a la verde hierba que parece estar siendo bañada en oro puro. El aire mece las ramas de los árboles trayendo la fragancia de las flores, de las viñas que empiezan apenas a retoñar. Todo es bello en esa tarde que será inmortal, todo es esplendor en una tarde que será parte de un recuerdo que no podrá irse a ninguna parte jamás

Regresas al lado de Kurt y sin dejar de sonreír colocas una corona de azahares blancos sobre la suavidad de su cabello castaño. El mira la otra corona de flores y sin pensárselo, la coloca también sobre tus rizos oscuros que en ningún momento de tu vida han dejado de ser rebeldes hagas lo que hagas por controlarlos. Los dos sonríen cuando ven en la mirada del otro el reflejo de la dicha compartida.

Al parecer, todo lo que les preocupaba en la mañana se ha desvanecido al sentirse abrazados por la belleza y el perfume de ese lugar. Su lugar. Un lugar que para ti antes estuvo lleno de recuerdos, un lugar donde ahora los recuerdos de Kurt se unirán a los tuyos. Ese es el lugar donde el olvido no puede caber, donde no existe. El olvido no podrá tocar ese momento, no los tocará ni a ti, ni a Kurt. Su amor es irrompible, intocable…

Sin dejar de reír, tú caminas con Kurt de la mano hacia la orilla del lago. Le indicas que deje sus zapatos sobre la hierba y haces que los pies de los dos se sumerjan en el agua azul. No está para nada fría. Las primaveras italianas son de sobra cálidas y sus pieles no sienten frio alguno. Los últimos rayos de sol se quedan prendidos de los ojos de Kurt, les dan más brillo y lo mismo parece sucederle a los tuyos.

-Kurt Hummel…- dices de pronto, tomándolo de la mano, parándote justamente en frente de él para hablar con el brillo de su mirada.

-Blaine Anderson…- dice él, uniendo su mano a la tuya. Sabiendo qué es exactamente lo que va a pasar.

Ninguno de los dos necesita la ceremonia. Ninguno de los dos necesita testigos, basta la naturaleza, bastan sus ojos y oídos. Tú ríes un poco nervioso al darte cuenta de que es cierto que ahí no hay nadie más que Kurt y tú. La música de la naturaleza, la música de los campos, del atardecer, de las flores, la música pues que es obra del universo parece rodearlos. Sus corazones cantan a dueto la misma canción de siempre, la que sólo los dos saben. Se trata de la más sublime canción de amor jamás creada, la canción que siempre han escuchado aquellos que aman.

-Kurt…- dices tú sin dejar de mirarlo, sin dejar de pensar por un segundo que él es lo más hermoso que han visto y verán tus ojos- no sé cuántas veces te he contado la historia de la casa de lego ¿sabes? Pero, cada vez que te miro sé que es tan cierta, sé que mis padres tuvieron siempre tanta razón… te he amado por más de 20 años, te amé desde que siendo un niño me protegiste en tu corazón, desde que me rodeaste en tus brazos y no me dejaste salir de ahí. Me enamoré de ti desde la primera vez que me hiciste sonreír, porque antes de ti no sabía cómo hacerlo, no conocía otra cosa que no fuera la tristeza, la soledad… siempre has sido el sol de mi vida Kurt, incluso cuando te encontré otra vez y pensé que te había perdido… ahora sé que debí de haber luchado por ti desde el principio, yo sé que nunca debí engañarte, ni engañarnos. Pero todo eso ya no importa ¿verdad? Lo que importa es que mi casa de lego ahora está completa, ahora tú y yo vivimos en ella. Y no hablo del cuadro que pintó mi padre, no hablo de la casa que yo mismo construí… hablo de esto- pones su mano sobre tu corazón- hablo de esa casa en la que has vivido siempre, la que nunca se destruyó, la que a pesar de estar lejos siempre fue tuya… eso es lo que quiero que me oiga gritar el universo el día de hoy, que soy tuyo, que cada célula de mi cuerpo te pertenece, que yo soy ese hogar que querías, que yo mismo soy la casa que te regalé junto con mi corazón… te amo Kurt, no lo olvides, no me dejes olvidarlo…

El viento sopla como una respuesta ante tus palabras. Tú te quedas ahí, frente a él, sin separar tu cuerpo del suyo un solo milímetro. Simplemente miras en sus ojos el brillo de lágrimas contenidas, lagrimas que no derramará… y eso es así porque en su historia ha existido ya mucho llanto, tanto, que aunque fueran lágrimas de felicidad, no harían más que estorbar en la luz que despide su mirada. Parece que él se ha quedado sin nada que decir, parece que lo has dicho todo y sin embargo…

-Los días más felices de mi vida han sido los que he vivido al lado tuyo- dice él, haciéndote sonreír de forma instantánea- desde que te sentaste al lado mío en la clase de primer grado, todo siempre fue acerca de ti… yo no sé si no es posible, pero cuando eres niño todo parece ser como debe ser. Yo sabía que te conocí a ti por alguna razón, yo sabía que te amaba desde que te vi sonreír con miedo cuando te invité a sentarte junto a mí… y luego supe de tu historia, construí mi vida con la sola intención de unirla a la tuya. Siempre quise protegerte de todo, guardarte en mí, vivir contigo de tal forma que nadie, nunca jamás pudiera dañarte… Y eso es lo que voy a hacer Blaine, eso es lo que quiero gritar hoy, que jamás te dejaré solo, que si empiezas a olvidar una sola cosa, un solo detalle, yo estaré ahí para describírtelo. Voy a escribir nuestra historia Blaine, ¿Me oyes, universo? Escribiré la historia de los dos de tal modo que nadie pueda arrebatártela, nunca… la escribiré en tu piel, en tus ojos, en tu cabello, en todo tu cuerpo, en tu alma. No dejaré que una sola palabra se borre, no voy a permitírtelo. Seré más fuerte que el olvido, Blaine, te amo tanto, me amas tanto que por eso no le temo a nada, ni a nadie… eres para mí, el mundo sabe que eres para mí desde que teníamos ocho años y yo protejo lo que amo, y tú, eres el máximo ejemplo de ese amor que siento ahora… el que sentiré los próximos mil años, el que sentiré cuando los dos seamos parte de lo eterno. Eres mi amor Blaine, eres lo mejor de mí… y justo ahora te amo tanto que ya no sé qué decir pero voy a gritártelo ¡NO VOY A DEJARTE A LA DERIVA DEL OLVIDO, TE SALVARÉ DE ÉL, NO DEJARÉ QUE NUESTRO AMOR SE PIERDA, NO LO HARÉ…! ¿Me crees ahora, Blaine? ¿Me crees? No habrá soledad, no habrá olvido. Te amo, te amo tanto…

Tú tampoco lloras. Simplemente asientes en silencio, sin borrar la sonrisa de tu boca. Es un placer enorme escuchar esas palabras de sus labios, saber que son todas para ti. Los dos se alegran en realidad de poder haber dicho esas cosas sólo a la naturaleza que los rodea, a la suave penumbra que los envuelve ahora… eso era lo que tú querías. Saber que tú estás ahí, que Kurt no se irá que nada va ya a arrebatártelo.

-Voy a estar contigo siempre- dices tú- sé que no hace falta que lo diga pero, seré tuyo esta y todas las vidas que podamos vivir.

-Y yo- dice él correspondiéndole a tu sonrisa- juntos Blaine, sin que nada nos pueda separar ¿vale?

-Vale…

Sus labios se juntan de pronto y sin necesidad de más palabras, los dos se encargan de sellar la promesa. Parece que la naturaleza también festeja su unión porque las estrellas brillan ahora en lo alto y la suave oscuridad de la noche se ve atenuada por el resplandor de la luna y las pequeñas luciérnagas que brillan a su alrededor. Y de alguna forma todo es mágico, todo ha sido hermoso sin la necesidad de que todo se perdiera en medio de una fiesta con miles de personas que pensarían que ha sido fácil, que no tuviste que cruzar el mar y enfrentarte ahí a cosas peores que la soledad para poder volver a tener a Kurt Hummel en tus brazos…

Kurt se separa de ti lentamente y con una sonrisa juguetona, te invita a salir hacia tierra firme, lejos de la tibia caricia de las aguas del lago.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntas con tono divertido.

-¿Cómo que a dónde?- dice él carraspeando un poco- sé que dije que no quería una boda tradicional, pero ¿me crees tan cruel como para dejarte sin un primer baile para recordar?

La sonrisa que se pinta en tu cara, hace que Kurt de pronto descubra que es posible amarte un poco más: es la sorpresa de tus ojos color avellana, la genuina dicha que se dibuja en tus facciones lo que le hacen querer vivir por siempre para verte sonreír de ese modo una y otra vez. Él sabe que te ha hecho feliz y tú no puedes hacer nada más que acercarte a él, tomarlo en la posición de baile que usaste para practicar con tu hermana y esperas a que él cante la canción porque, sabes que la música, como toda la música que inunda tu vida, viene de él irremediablemente.

Las luciérnagas siguen danzando a su alrededor, iluminando sus de por si brillantes miradas. Kurt también te toma por la cintura y empezando a girar lentamente, comienza a crear con su voz de fantasía la canción que seguramente escucharás todos los días de tu vida, la canción que siempre ha cantado para los dos el universo:

_Let the bough break, let it come down crashing.__  
__Let the sun fade out to a dark sky, I can't say I'd even notice it was absent__  
__´Cause I could live by the light in your eyes.__I'll unfold before you, would have strung together.__  
__The very first words of a lifelong love letter__Tell the world that we finally got it all right, I choose you.__  
__I will become yours and you will become mine, I choose you__  
__I choose you_

_There was a time when I would have believed them.__  
__If they told me you could not come true just love's illusion.__  
__But then you found me and everything changed and I believe in something again__My whole heart will be yours forever.__  
__This is a beautiful start to a lifelong love letter.__Tell the world that we finally got it all right, I choose you.__  
__I will become yours and you will become mine, I choose you.__  
__I choose you_

_We are not perfect, we'll learn from our mistakes_

_and as long as it takes I will prove my love to you.__  
__I am not scared of the elements I am under-prepared,_ _but I am willing and even better._

_I get to be the other half of you._

_Tell the world that we finally got it all right, I choose you.__  
__I will become yours and you will become mine, I choose you__  
__I choose you._

Cuando pasen los años y la gente te pregunte ¿cuál es el momento más feliz de tu vida?, siempre optarás por mencionar esta noche. Les hablarás a ellos de la felicidad que sentiste al bailar con Kurt en medio de aquel claro, hablarás de la hermosa canción que él eligió para los dos. Siempre mencionarás con especial deleite la cadencia de su cuerpo, sus ojos mirándote, esos ojos que siempre te miraron de una forma distinta a como te miraban los otros. Hablarás también de la mirada eterna que le siguió al baile, hablarás de cómo los dos se besaron tiernamente, sabiéndose dueños del tiempo y de ese momento que se alargaría indefinidamente en sus ojos, en sus mentes, en todo el futuro que les quedaba por vivir.

Recordarás también, pero nunca le dirás a nadie, que después de aquella mirada en la que seguían diciéndose tantas cosas, los dos caminaron de forma decidida a lago. Guardarás para ti ese instante, en el que sus manos hábiles, expertas en despojarte de las dudas y también de las ropas, fueron desnudando tu cuerpo de forma lenta, dulce, del mismo modo en el que minutos antes habían desnudado tu alma.

Y fueron sus manos, fueron sus labios los que te sumergieron poco a poco en el agua tibia que los recibió a los dos desnudos, apasionados, locos, recién unidos por la inmensidad de todo lo que en esta vida es más grande y magnifico que los temores humanos.

Y sus cuerpos mojados, ávidos de explorar y recorrer al otro elevaron la temperatura del agua al menos otros veinte grados, y la piel del otro en esa noche era más apetecible que nunca antes, y cada gemido era el reflejo acústico de un éxtasis hasta entonces nunca descubierto y cada beso, cada bendito beso y cada ardiente caricia se sintió mil veces mejor porque todos venían del mismo infinito, del infinito hecho de otros miles de infinitos escondidos en el mundo para quien sabe apreciarlos.

Y eso es lo que nunca nadie sabrá, lo que fue íntimamente suyo, lo que sus cuerpos sintieron, lo que los demás imaginarán sin atinar jamás a describir. Eso es lo que no olvidarás, lo que nada se podrá llevar, lo que, como la casa de lego que pintó tu padre, estará inalterable en todo lo que eres, en todo lo que haces, en todo lo que tú y Kurt vivirán…

* * *

La navidad ha llegado pronto aquel año, piensas, mientras tus pasos se encaminan hacia la ventana cubierta de escarcha. La abres un poco recibiendo al instante la caricia algo hiriente del viento helado y sonríes sin poder evitarlo. Digan lo que digan los demás, diga lo que digan Kurt y Samuel acerca de tus manías de viejo romántico, simplemente no puedes evitarlo. La navidad sigue haciéndote feliz.

Sonríes con un poco más de intensidad al pensar en el muchacho. Apenas tiene 23 años pero ya te ha dado más problemas de los que te sentías capaz de soportar. Aún así, no ha pasado día en el que no agradezcas tenerlo en tu vida. Es tu hijo. El hijo que tú y Kurt jamás pensaron tener pero que, irremediablemente, terminó siendo parte intima de sus vidas.

Miras tu reflejo en el espejo de la sala y no puedes evitar pensar que los rizos algo menos oscuros que en tus años mozos siguen luciendo bien de algún modo y sabes que piensas eso simplemente porque Kurt se la vive diciéndote que tú jamás podrás envejecer de verdad. Y tú le crees…

¿Cuántos años han pasado? ¿Treinta, treinta y cinco? Dejaste de contarlos cuando el tiempo también dejó de ser importante, cuando, la vida dejó de contarse en días y se empezó a convertir en la feliz reseña de los besos y caricias de Kurt, de sus chistes, de sus bromas, de sus monumentales peleas y aún más monumentales reconciliaciones.

Has construido una vida con Kurt y hay pruebas de ello en todos los rincones: en las paredes de la casa, llenas de fotografías que muestran triunfos del ojiazul como principal escritor de Broadway. Hay algunas tuyas, fotos de presentaciones artísticas y algunas otras más aburridas que te muestran como un elegante hombre de negocios. Pero las más bellas son las que te sonríen con la sonrisa aún fresca y juvenil del recuerdo de los primeros años de vida junto a Kurt. Fotos de después de su ceremonia al lado del lago, fotos también de dos niños que siempre, por algún extraño – o quizá no tanto- motivo, le sonreían a la cámara tomados de la mano. Y luego, están las fotos de Sammy, el pequeño niño que al parecer llegó a sus vidas de la noche a la mañana…

Como era de esperarse, Isabella había hablado ya de la llegada de un nuevo miembro a la familia y todo mundo pensó que se trataría de un nuevo hijo de Hailey. Incluso pensaste en felicitar tú mismo a tu hermana por tan agradable noticia pero… no se trataba de eso. Hailey era madre ya de dos preciosos niños de ojos color avellana (igualitos al tío Blaine) y se rió con ganas cuando le mencionaste el comentario de su madre, sabiendo que ella había decidido no tener más hijos años atrás.

Y luego, la noche de navidad, una noche muy parecida a a la que seguramente vivirás más tarde, alguien tocó a la puerta y dejó ahí al pequeño. Nadie supo nunca como había ido a parar a la puerta de tu casa, pero fue así como llegó. No tenía una carta consigo explicando los motivos y era muy pequeño y frágil para hablar de su historia.

Recuerdas que tú lo descubriste llorando bajo la nieve, recuerdas que Kurt corrió hacia ti y lo tomó en brazos, mirándolo como si se tratara de un regalo adelantado de papá Noel. Y luego, las averiguaciones, los trámites de rigor, hasta que te descubriste tan acostumbrado a él que Kurt y tú pensaron que sería una locura dejarlo ir. Sammy era ya parte de sus vidas, tanto, como si hubieran sido los dos quienes lo hubieran concebido. Y quizá fue así. Quizá el deseo de tener a alguien más en sus vidas era tan fuerte, que el universo decidió responder a ese ruego. Al menos eso es lo que decía Isabella, al menos, eso es lo que tú has decidido creer…

Te sorprende un poco poder recordar todas esas cosas con facilidad ahora y mientras tus pasos lentos se encaminan a la chimenea, piensas que de seguro tiene que ver con la navidad. Cada vez que tú y Kurt celebran algo realmente especial, tu memoria decide trabajar bien otra vez. Es verdad que tu olvido no es tan cruel ni triste como el de tu madre, ese olvido que sin importar lo que todos hicieran terminó llevándosela ya hace varios inviernos, pero aún así es molesto a veces no recordar el nombre de alguien o el motivo de ir a alguna de las habitaciones de la casa.

Hubo una vez en la que olvidaste el rostro de Sam y aún te duele saber que a él también puedes perderlo en los oscuros recovecos de tu mente. Pero ahora, tienes tan presente a ese mocoso de rubios rizos y ojos verdes, que no puedes entender cómo es que pudiste preguntarle _¿Quién eres tú?,_ meses atrás. Kurt te ha dicho que debes perdonarte por eso, que es natural, que a veces él también se encuentra olvidando cosas todo el tiempo, que no te debes preocupar. Pero sabes que él lo dice sólo para protegerte. En ese sentido, Kurt no ha fallado con sus promesas.

Todas las noches, antes de acostarte, se mete en la cama al lado tuyo y empieza por señalar la casa de lego que descansa encima de sus cabezas y dice: _"así empezó todo, Blaine. La primera vez que vine a tu casa, cuando teníamos ocho años, tu papá pintó este cuadro. Él nos contó esa historia acerca de las piezas de lego y el corazón de la gente. Tú me regalaste ese cuadro y con él tu corazón. Por eso hemos sido uno solo siempre, por eso te amo así. Lo recuerdas ¿verdad?"_

Tú siempre le respondes que sí, que a él no podrías olvidarlo jamás. A veces, también te has perdido buscando el camino a casa, pierdes objetos fácilmente y has dejado los viñedos en manos de Maxi, un joven entusiasta en el que confías plenamente. Y aunque ahora tu cerebro parece estar negándose a trabajar en pro de la ciencia cotidiana del vivir, a Kurt jamás lo has desconocido, jamás has olvidado su nombre o la forma en la que su piel se siente al ser recorrida por tus manos. Podrías describir de memoria la forma en la que ríe, la forma en la que sus cejas se levantan cuando está molesto. No, a él sabes que jamás podrás borrarlo y lo agradeces infinitamente. Sabes que puedes llegar a olvidar tu nombre pero no el suyo.

Y a veces, cuando las crisis son muy fuertes y empiezas a llorar y tu cara se ve un poco más arrugada que de costumbre, él llega a ti y te tranquiliza con un beso y entonces empieza a contar la misma historia: _eres Blaine, eres el amor de mi vida. Eres una leyenda en el mundo de la actuación a pesar de que sólo actuaste una vez en Broadway. Eres un ingeniero modelo, padre de un hijo, de Sammy ¿recuerdas a Sammy ahora? Sammy va a actuar en la misma obra en la que tú y yo actuamos en Broadway. Eres mi Blaine, el Blaine que he amado desde los ocho años, el hermano de Hailey, ¿quieres hablar con Hailey?_ Y cuando él dice todas esas cosas dejas de llorar y te calmas. Porque nunca has dejado de ser su Blaine. Porque nunca dejarás de serlo.

Miras una vez más las fotos de Samuel y de pronto recuerdas que él también es actor ahora, que Sebastian Smythe y Aiden Miller, viejos amigos tuyos, le dieron la oportunidad de actuar en la misma obra que tú protagonizaste años atrás. Sammy no ha hablado de otra cosa en muchos días, no deja de parlotear acerca de "Undisclosed desires" y de hacer una excelente pareja al lado de William Miller Jr., el sobrino de Aiden por quien sospechas, tu hijo ha empezado a sentir algo más. Tú no sabes qué es lo que tenga esa obra que de pronto hace que los protagonistas se enamoren el uno del otro, pero parece que así sucede. Kurt dice que es la magia de lo que él escribe y tú no eres quién para ponerlo en duda.

Llegas por fin a la sala de la casa y encuentras a Lily, la hija de Lego, echada a la orilla de la chimenea. Al igual que su padre, quien vivió la vida entera con Kurt y contigo, la perrita se acerca a ti con entera devoción. Tú la tomas entre tus brazos porque no es tan grande como su padre y empiezas a acariciar su suave pelaje color gris. Muchas cosas han cambiado en los últimos años. La casa, las mascotas, Sammy… todo parece alterarse también en tu mente pero Kurt, Kurt sigue siendo siempre la única constante en tu existir…

-Blaine, déjala- oyes que dice una voz detrás de ti- Sam no debe tardar en llegar y Lily correrá tras él como loca.

-Sam…- dices tú con la voz cargada de cariño- ¿va a traer videos de la obra?

-Más le vale…- dice Kurt sentándose a tu lado, al tiempo que dejas a Lily sobre la alfombra otra vez.- ese niño ha hecho un alarde de su obra todo este tiempo, tiene que traer pruebas de que es verdad.

-Yo creo que es verdad, Kurt- dices tú tranquilamente- Sam es un excelente actor gracias a ti…

-A los dos…- dice Kurt pegando su cuerpo al tuyo en la misma posición de siempre.- Hoy estas muy feliz, ¿verdad?

-Mucho…- dices tú rápidamente- veré a Sam y esta vez no voy a olvidar quién es él ¿verdad que no, Kurt?

Sus ojos azules te miran con paciencia. Para él también ha sido difícil notar como tus olvidos son cada vez más frecuentes, más profundos. Y aún así, a pesar de eso, sigue estando a tu lado porque es lo único que le importa y además, la enfermedad ha sido piadosa con los dos. A él jamás lo has llamado por otro nombre, el sigue siendo lo único inalterable para ti.

-Claro que no, Blaine…- dice él abrazándote con fuerza- hoy es navidad, hoy no vas a olvidar a nadie.

-Perdóname, Kurt- dices tú sin poder evitarlo- se suponía que tenía que darte un final feliz y sólo puedo preocuparte…

-No seas tonto- dice él sin soltarte- eres toda la felicidad que quiero, siempre lo has sido. Un poco de olvido, no va a amedrentarme.

-Te amo tanto ¿sabes?- dices tú- si alguna vez ya no soy capaz de decírtelo, recuérdame siempre diciéndote que te amo de este modo ¿sí?

Kurt no dice nada. Simplemente asiente y besa tus labios con ternura, con calma. Han sido tantos los años juntos que la verdad ya nada puede asustarlo. A veces Sebastian Smythe se burlaba de él diciéndole que su matrimonio acabaría primero que el suyo con Aiden Miller y aunque lo decía como una broma, el rubio que aún sigue mandando obsequios en las fechas especiales, siempre supo que no habría nada ni nadie capaz de separarlo de su Blaine. Y no lo habrá.

Tú sigues siendo su Blaine, él sigue siendo tu Kurt y Samuel llegará en cualquier momento y los encontrará a los dos abrazados junto al fuego y se reirá de nuevo de los adornos navideños tradicionales que él llama "anticuados" y los tres reirán y jugarán, y Kurt le dirá que no se encariñe tanto con William, que primero debe de conocerlo mejor y él le dirá que eso lo dice él porque " ¡Por dios, Hummel! conoces a papá desde los ocho años" y… todo será normal… Y tú reirás también, comerás con gusto, relatarás tu romance con Sebastian muerto de la risa y todo estará bien.

La tarde de hoy, la vida brillará como el fuego en la chimenea, como las luces del árbol y las envolturas brillantes de los regalos debajo de él. Kurt acaricia tu cabello platinado y lo besa distraídamente. Sin duda alguna sigues siendo su mejor regalo. Él es, como siempre, la única ancla que te aleja de caer irremediablemente en ese abismo de olvido al que, teniendo apenas 38 años, te condenaron todos los médicos del mundo. Y qué bueno que todos se hayan equivocado. Porque sí, olvidas, olvidas lentamente, pero, no del modo en el que todo mundo dijo que lo harías.

-Nunca voy a olvidarme de ti… - dices con firmeza, repitiéndolo más para ti que para él- ya lo sabes ¿verdad?

-Claro, Blaine- dice él- nunca lo harás, yo lo sé.

-Eres mi casa de lego.

-Sí…

-Algo así de grande no puede destruirse, digan lo que digan. Eso me dijo mi mamá antes de partir.

-Lo sé- dice Kurt con calma- me dijo lo mismo a mí.

-¿Recuerdas la canción que nos cantó?

- _Can you find the time to let your lover love you. He only wants to show you the things he wants to learn too, the hardest parts you'll get through and in the end you'll have your best friend…_- canta Kurt, pensando en toda la razón que contenían esas palabras.

Ahí están los dos. Unidos por tantos años, por tanto amor. Oyes cantar a Kurt y de inmediato te dan ganas de unirte a él en la melodía:

_-_ _Love like this is all I want. Baby were fate… Love like this may come once. Baby were fate. Like a soul mate your my penguin, baby were fate, baby it's fate not luck…- cantas tú._

Los dos sonríen porque en ese momento les parece estar oyendo a Isabella cantar la misma canción. Y es que es cierto. Son más fuertes que todo fatal designio y ya no hace falta decirlo: tú morirías antes de poder olvidarle. Es imposible, improbable. La gente puede decir lo que quiera pero, Kurt no dejará de cumplir su promesa, la promesa de quedarse contigo a tu lado y en tus recuerdos a veces nebulosos, hasta el final.

-¿Cuánto tiempo llevamos viviendo en la casa de lego?- dices tú con una sonrisa melancólica.

-Más de los que me gustaría admitir- dice Kurt riendo animadamente.

-Ha sido el tiempo más precioso de mi vida…

-Y el mío…- dice él, enredando sus manos en tus rizos.

-¿Somos destino y no suerte, después de todo?- preguntas sin dejar de sonreír.

-Eso es lo que somos-dice Kurt besando tus labios, perdiéndose como siempre en su dulce sabor de sobra conocido- somos amor, Blaine…

Tú vuelves a besarlo y se quedan así un largo rato. Lily los acompaña de forma tranquila hasta que el ruido de la llave en la cerradura y un par de risas masculinas se escuchan en la entrada. Kurt se levanta lentamente de ti y con una falso gesto de molestia se aleja de ti para darle la bienvenida a Samuel y a… William Miller.

Tú sonríes sin poder creerte del todo la desfachatez de tu hijo, que presenta ahora a William con Kurt y hace que el ojiazul casi se desmaye cuando escucha la palabra "novio". Tú también tienes ganas de reírte, tienes ganas de regañar a Sammy y de felicitar a William por su buena suerte. Tienes aún muchas ganas de vivir y aunque sabes que llegará el día en el que el olvido o la vida se lleven todo, por ese momento, por ese día de absoluta dicha, uno más de los que se unirán a la larga lista que has vivido la palabra olvido se desvanecerá. Y justo ahora, cuando tus ojos se quedan prendidos en la imagen de esos dos hombres a los que amas tanto, en especial en ese azul que te invita a unirte a él como siempre, entiendes perfectamente por qué Kurt dijo que tú y él son amor. Porque el amor no entiende de tiempo, ni de olvido. Porque en tu corazón, más que en tu mente, la casa de lego sigue y seguirá en pie…

FIN.

* * *

**Canciones: **

**I choose you- Sara Bareilles**

**Penguin- Christina Perri**

**NdA:**

**Me permito escribirles un testamento..**

**jajaja xD Ok, primero que nada, y antes de agradecerles a todos, debo decir que esta historia tiene dueña. "Lego house" pertenece y siempre ha pertenecido a una chica maravillosa, a una amiga genial que conocí en este lugar hace mucho tiempo y que, siempre ha estado conmigo desde entonces: AliceBerryCrissColfer my dear, ya sabes que esto es tuyo, que siempre lo será. Ayer pude conocerte por fin y... te agradezco mucho todo lo que has hecho por mí, te adoro Nate de mi Blaine (si leen WITS, entenderán ;D)**

**Y a ustedes, hermosas personas que llegaron hasta este capítulo, que jamás perdieron la fe, que me dieron la oportunidad de contarles esta historia loca hasta el final, en serio mil gracias. Debo decirles que esta historia, más que ninguna otra me costó mucho trabajo, mucho. Hace apenas un mes que pude terminarla después de un año y dos meses de haberse iniciado y como llegó un momento en el que creí que no sería posible concluirla, me siento muy, muy, muy feliz de haberme equivocado y compartir con ustedes este final. Ahora, es el final de esta historia, no de algunas otras que espero poder contarles.**

**De hecho, también me permito hacerles la invitación a un nuevo Klaine que empezaré a subir el próximo sábado y que llevará por nombre "One and only". Espero nos podamos seguir leyendo por allá.**

**Mientras tanto, aquí me despido y en serio, ha sido un placer escribir esto y que ustedes me hayan acompañado hasta este punto final. LOVE YA ALL¡**


End file.
